It's in the Family
by GilShalos
Summary: The Hunter's Saga Part II: Slightly AU. Once everyone is healthy, our team heads to the Tower of Fang as per the instructions left by Cleo's father. OrphenCleo HartiaMariabella
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!  
  
Author's note: If you have not read my fanfiction titled It's in the Blood, go and read it first. The story id on FF.net is 1311814. I cannot stress this enough, I am picking up where that one left off and without any preamble or re-cap. Also, the language will get rough from time to time as our heroes' frustration level rises. And believe me, their frustration level will rise.  
  
Prologue*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Orphen was standing by what appeared to be dwellings of the Heavenly Ones. He wasn't wearing his usual black leather pants and vest. Instead, he was in the attire of a Magician from the Tower, which consisted of navy slacks, white shirt and navy jacket, which nearly reached the ground. The buildings were inside the cutout of a cliff, protecting them from the elements. He and several others were searching the silent halls and streets for signs of Garik. They'd been told he was hiding here and the Hunter teams had been gathered to defeat him.  
  
Of course, she'd insisted he wasn't here but somewhere nearby. The others scoffed at her instincts but, unfortunately, he had to agree with them. She got these feelings sometimes and, if she wasn't deterred, it would invariably get them into trouble. Often he took her insistence as a red flag to go the other way. However, that said, her Hunter instincts for the demons couldn't be beaten. She'd saved both their lives several times, just by warning him when a demon was about to attack. Of course this morning, although she was hiding it, she was in the bushes puking, thanks to that accursed morning sickness she seemed to get as soon as she conceived. 'Like, I wouldn't notice or be able to figure it out after nearly ten years of marriage. I think I know her cycle better than she does.'  
  
[I know that, but I don't like you to worry.] She replied in his mind.  
  
[Will you quit that? You know it spooks me out when you listen in.]  
  
He heard her footsteps behind him, "Then, stop thinking so loud." She gave him a good morning hug and kiss. "Have they found anything yet?"  
  
"No.we should be out there looking too," as he gazed across the ruins where their seven companions were spread out. They were searching for signs that Garik had been using this area as a hideout, since they'd chased him out of his main fortress several months ago.  
  
"Why? He's not here. I understand why they don't want to listen to me, but this time is different." She paused, as she remembered something. "You know, I saw Helios at the last battle, rubbing his ears before Garik arrived. He seems to be able to sense things too, and he might actually listen to me, if it weren't for Dimitrius."  
  
"Well, Dimitrius is the First Hunter."  
  
"I don't care, he's stifling change. We have to adapt. You know that."  
  
"We've talked about this. You can't go challenging his authority at every turn. He was put in charge by the Council."  
  
He soon realized she wasn't listening to him, but gazing towards the cave- ridden hills near them. The area where she'd insisted Garik was hiding. 'Oh shit, she rubbing her ears.' Out loud he asked, "Where is he?"  
  
"Huh?" She initially asked as she realized what she was doing. She concentrated a moment. "He's 'porting now..Oh no.he's somewhere near, in the dwellings."  
  
~Orphen got his first good look at Garik at his full strength, 'My God, he's huge! He must be over 20 feet tall with a wingspan of almost 40 feet.' His mind felt frozen, although he kept on reacting to the unfolding events.~  
  
"Damn it. We're scattered." He grabbed her hand and they started running. As they ran, she whistled, calling that damn mutt to her. There was an answering howl, some distance away indicating that the Wolven would not arrive for some time. He knew she had a special bond with the Wolven, but he didn't make things any easier. Although, thinking about it, each of the Hunters had an animal companion that looked to them. 'I wonder if..'  
  
[Research later, dear, to the task at hand. Could you give me a boost so I can take care of the wings?] In response, he simply picked her up and flung her at Garik, beginning the battle, hopefully their last, to finally rid the world of his evil. As he launched her at Garik, "I don't have to remind you to be careful, do I?"  
  
~Orphen thought, 'Why am I just throwing Cleo into danger? Am I crazy?'~  
  
She responded, like Orphen hadn't said or thought anything, [I'm always careful. You're the headstrong stubborn one.]  
  
[Remember, you're carrying precious cargo.]  
  
[You're just hoping for a girl to spoil this time.] "To the left!" As she reacted to the movement of Garik's dodging. [It would be nice to know which way he's teleporting.]  
  
[Well, now you've got something to work on.]  
  
[Hey, you're the researcher. I just hack and slash.]  
  
She shouted a challenge at Garik, "Your running ends here!"  
  
"I wasn't running," Garik replied with a sneer, "I wanted all you pests together to show you how easily I can and will kill you. My patience with your measly attempts at interference is at an end."  
  
Orphen was aware of the other magicians casting spells at Garik, only to have him shrug them off. He was hovering low to the ground, almost like he was trying to make himself a partial target for the Hunters.  
  
Orphen was getting frustrated. Why couldn't the others see that the best way to defeat Garik was working in tandem? Her catch-and-fling strategy was the most effective way to bring him down and injure key points. Without working in tandem, someone has to clip his wings to bring him down to the ground so that the others could have any effect.  
  
The other Hunters struck at Garik their own way, from the ground with little or no effect. Two of the Hunters, including Dimitrius, were attacking Garik from directly below him, at his feet but were unable to reach him. Helios was hanging back, watching and apparently arguing with his magician.  
  
Orphen saw her cut one of the wings and Garik crashed to the ground, flinging her away from him as he fell. Unfortunately, that brought him into clawing distance of the other Hunters, who were unaware of her actions. In one sweep, he eviscerated the two of them. Their magician partners anxiously waited for an opening to rush in to tend their wounds.  
  
Orphen teleported to catch her, and she pushed off him to go after a cut down Garik's right arm. It was an attack Garik was expecting her to make, in retribution for the near death of the other two Hunters. He used her impulsiveness against her, dodged, and cut her back, from her right shoulder to her waist. Orphen 'ported to catch her and immediately cast a healing spell, repairing the damage.  
  
While he was tending her wounds, Helios had convinced his magician partner to attempt her catch-and-fling strategy. Unfortunately since it was a spur of the moment decision, the jump was mis-timed and Garik caught Helios from mid-air. Garik's hand was so large it completely wrapped around the young man's chest. He held, in the claws, the only remaining healthy Hunter, and crushed him. Tossing an arrogant smirk at Orphen, Garik flung the body aside.  
  
~Orphen looked out at the scene; the force of nine had been reduced to six..no, four. Garik had taken advantage of the time she was being healed to cast at the two magicians before they could reach their partners.~  
  
"Helios! NO!" She screamed, reacting to his death. "It's my fault, I should have been faster." As she started to push away from Orphen to go for another attack, she mis-timed her jump, went crashing to the ground, and lost her grip on her sword. She landed near Dimitrius' body, grabbed his blade out of his hand, and scrambled away from Garik.  
  
[Come on, love. Don't lose your focus. We can't afford for you to be insecure now. You can do this. I know you can, I have faith in you, in us.] He calmly reassured and encouraged her.  
  
She shouted in his mind, [I am focused! You must seal him!]  
  
[If I do, I won't be able.] as they began their silent argument, the remaining magician was killed when Garik grabbed one of the Hunters' swords and threw it at him.  
  
[Seal him! We have no choice. I'll distract him.]  
  
[NO!]  
  
[You must live, for the boys. Now, seal him!] Garik made a grab at her, only to be blocked by the arrival of her Wolven familiar. He blasted Garik against the back wall of the cliff, momentarily stunning him.  
  
[Cast it! Now!]  
  
~Orphen felt the spell, but he couldn't pin down the words to repeat it. It was powerful and took all his concentration.~  
  
He held his right hand up with two fingers in front of his face as a blue whirlwind started around him and, with a mental thrust, he sent the spell at Garik. As the seal began around him, Garik started to shrink.  
  
When he realized what was happening, Garik tried to interrupt the spell, but she blocked him, using the Dimitrius' blade, a unusual dagger, which glowed violet. She was taking damage in her efforts to buy the time needed to finish the spell and he blamed himself for each scratch.  
  
Although the spell was cast, total concentration had to be maintained until the seal was complete, or Garik would escape and all the lives lost would have been in vain.  
  
The spell took effect on Garik, causing him to move slower and slower. He knew the source of his torment and looked straight at Orphen with the promise of vengeance in his eyes. Suddenly Garik's eyes flicked to the side. This told Orphen exactly where vengeance would be exacted.  
  
He saw the Wolven jump in front of a blow intended for her. The force knocked the Wolven against the back wall of the cliff, in much the same manner that Garik had been a few minutes earlier. She staggered in front of Orphen to protect him. She flicked her wrist, and the weapon the Heavenly Ones had gifted the lead Hunter, glowed brightly as it extended from a dagger's length to a full sword's length. Raising the sword above her head with both hands she sliced Garik's hand distracting him and preventing the spell from being interrupted. As she moved to stand at his feet, Orphen heard her say out loud in a shaky, tired voice, "Got to stop him." Garik launched one final attack from behind her, with the claws from his other hand, killing her as she whispered, "Love you, Kylanthin."  
  
"Cleotista!!" his soul screamed in anguish as hers was ripped away...and Orphen woke up. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!  
  
Author's note: If you have not read my fanfiction titled It's in the Blood, go and read it first. I cannot stress this enough, I am picking up where that one left off and without any preamble or re-cap. Also, the language will get rough from time to time as our heroes' frustration level rises. And believe me, their frustration level will rise. Also, you will notice that the characters have changed and may be somewhat OOC. Please keep in mind the events that happened in It's in the Blood and remember that will have far reaching effects... that said I am doing my best to keep them in character.  
  
Chapter 1*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After his abrupt awakening, Orphen realized it was the middle of the night and the room was still full of family, his family. Hartia and Majic were in chairs near the bed, Tistiny was on a couch across the room, but, most importantly, Cleo was beside him. He lifted his head and gazed at her sleeping face. 'She's still here. It was a dream, she didn't leave me.' He raised his head higher and peered over to check on Alik, too, who was on a cot beside their bed. 'Garik will never touch these two again.' He thought, as he lowered his head and silently renewed his vow that he would never lose her.  
  
Leki, who had been wrapped around Cleo's head, nearly invisible, covered by her hair, shifted his position at Orphen's movement. He placed his head on Orphen's and left the rest of his body unmoved and proceeded to go back to sleep. In spite of the dream, Orphen wasn't ready to get up, so he closed his eyes, savoring her presence and the rhythmic sounds of her breathing.  
  
Orphen had nearly fallen back to sleep when Majic got up from his chair and walked around to Cleo's side of the bed. Orphen opened his eyes slightly, to observe what Majic was doing, but did not let on that he was awake. Majic kneeled next to the bed, carefully avoiding Alik, and gazed at Cleo. Majic's hand reached out shakily towards Cleo, almost touching her, but he stopped himself, as if afraid she'd vanish. He started crying soundlessly as he closed his outstretched hand and brought his fist to his mouth, to stifle the sobs threatening to break free. He then opened his hands and covered his face as, very faintly, Orphen heard Majic whisper, "How could I.." Quickly and quietly, Majic stood and ran out of the room through the open door.  
  
The urge to follow Majic was intense, but Orphen was reluctant to leave Cleo. 'She's in my arms and I'm still having difficulty accepting her return. I guess it's the same for him. I'd better talk to him.' He was about to get up to follow Majic when Leki licked Orphen's forehead, stood, and jumped off the bed to leave the room, following Majic. "Thanks, mutt." Orphen whispered as he laid his head back down, gently pulled Cleo closer, and tried to relax. Eventually, sleep overtook him again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next time Orphen woke up it was well into the day, and he was alone in the room with Alik and Cleo. As he cleared the sleep from his mind, he realized that the doctor had never come. That thought got him up and in search of the others.  
  
He found Hartia, Majic, Mariabella, Licorice, and Tistiny at the dining table, just sitting down for lunch. He guessed it was later than he thought.  
  
"Good morning, Sleepy-Head." Teased Hartia.  
  
"Did the doctor ever come?"  
  
"He arrived during the night, but when he realized the tired crowd that was in the room, he decided to come back after everyone, or most everyone, was awake. He did say not to expect Cleo and Alik to wake again for a couple of days."  
  
"A couple of days?"  
  
"Yes, he said sleep was best. I'll need to give them broth and water from time to time. He probably should be arriving any time now. He said he'd come back after lunch."  
  
Almost as if on cue, the doctor knocked on the door to the Everlasting home. "So, let me check out my patients.."  
  
Tistiny, followed by Orphen, escorted the doctor upstairs and let him into the room with Cleo and Alik. Everyone else remained downstairs to finish lunch and stay out of the Doctor's way. She closed the door behind her before Orphen could enter so he began pacing just outside the door. A while later, Tistiny stuck her head out of the room and asked, "Do you want to come in?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She let him in and the doctor, Dr. Hale by name, was actually almost finished examining Cleo and Alik. "I've never seen her this sick."  
  
Orphen shuffled his feet and muttered, "Not sick, hurt." Tistiny went to Orphen and put her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "She's alive because of you, never forget that."  
  
"I have a special diet I want them to follow once they wake, to help re- build their strength. I wouldn't expect them to wake for another day, probably two. They're both suffering from severe exhaustion. The boy is malnourished. I'd say it's been a couple of weeks since he's had a decent meal. She probably hasn't eaten much in at least 3 or 4 days either, and her system has been dangerously weakened.  
  
Also, now that I'm more familiar with they way you sorcerers can heal people, I see signs that she's been cut and then healed...repeatedly. That would explain why she's so anemic.  
  
The best medicine we can offer them right now is rest and sleep. While they sleep, I want you to force them to drink fluids, water and broth...preferably broth. Once they are awake, they will be tired and weak. They aren't to be confined to bed. I want them moving around some, just be careful they don't over do it. They need to stick to the diet to the letter, at least for a couple of weeks. This will be especially important for re-introducing solids back into their systems." He rattled off a list of instructions and meal plans. Fortunately, Tistiny was ready with pencil and paper to take down detailed notes.  
  
Once finished, he looked intently at Orphen. "Your turn."  
  
"What? I'm fine."  
  
Tistiny added, "I asked him to check on you, too. You didn't eat or sleep much for the last several days, either. So, no buts."  
  
Orphen sighed, "Yes, ma'am."  
  
She smiled and reminded him, "I told you to call me Tistiny." She stepped out to leave Orphen in the hands of the doctor.  
  
Doctor Hale poked and prodded Orphen and pronounced him healthy enough. "I'd like you to follow their diet for a few days. You apparently ate more than they did, but not by much, I suspect. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"How is she, really?"  
  
"As I said before, my examination was very thorough. She'll be fine after food and rest. She's been badly cut and bruised and will need time to recover her physical strength, but that's it. Mentally, I don't know." He said with a shrug.  
  
"And Alik?"  
  
"He's in pretty much the same condition. I expect them to fully recover, but they've both been through a lot. It will take time.  
  
Also, since I have you alone, Cleo's body does not need any additional strain for at least three months. Abstention would be best."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Okay.I guess I'm going to have to spell it out. For at least the next couple of weeks, no sex and after that, take precautions against pregnancy for three months. A pregnancy during that time would be dangerous. I would recommend abstaining as the best method."  
  
Orphen blushed so red, his headband wasn't readily visible. "Who the hell do you think I am?! We're not married! I haven't touched her, and I'm not going to."  
  
"Not yet, but I've seen such events happen before, usually with disastrous results, with other men who've nearly lost their wives or loved ones. I have other patients to attend. Have a good day." With that, the doctor departed.  
  
Orphen wanted to go downstairs, but he really didn't want to leave them. He'd about decided to go down, when Hartia opened the door for Mariabella, who was carrying a tray of food and broth. She set the tray on the table. "Since you probably won't want to leave, Mother instructed me to make sure you ate. She's already talked to the doctor, so don't complain about it."  
  
"I'll make sure he finishes." Hartia said.  
  
"Good, because I'm supposed to," she grinned slightly, "water the sleepers." She picked up one of the bowls of broth and went over to Alik. She started spooning the broth in his mouth, a little at a time. Orphen saw what she was doing and started to take the other bowl to Cleo. Hartia stopped him.  
  
"Not this time. Eat." Hartia pointed at the plate in front of him. "Besides, I wanted to ask you about last night. What happened that started the boy screaming? In fact, who is he?"  
  
Between bites, Orphen explained. "His name is Alik Enduring. It's really their story and I honestly don't know much, but last night, Alik and Cleo sensed that Garik was angry because of the sabotage Cleo inflicted on him before she escaped."  
  
Orphen reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Damn it, we need information. I need to check some of the books at Rox Row's or even the Tower. I wish Childman were older. I think we're going to need his advice, and soon."  
  
"He's working on that." Came Azalie's voice from the door.  
  
"Huh?" Hartia and Orphen chorused as Azalie and Majic entered. "Azalie, what are you doing here?"  
  
Ignoring their questions, Azalie continued with the purpose of her errand. "I brought some things for Cleo when she wakes." She deposited several books on the table. Orphen could see from the bindings that they were instructional texts on sorcerous runes.  
  
"Runes? Why?" Orphen asked.  
  
"She will be convalescing for some time, right? This will give her something constructive to concentrate on. And you something to do, Teacher. I will expect progress reports."  
  
"I don't know about progress reports but it will possibly keep her out of trouble while we're traveling to Alenhatan and the Tower since the strain of a long distance teleport would be too much for their systems for a while. Now what did you mean about Childman?"  
  
"I really don't want to explain that right now, but I will assure you that by the time you can travel to the Tower, he will be better able to help with any questions you may have. In the meantime, while she sleeps, you have lesson plans to work on."  
  
As she exited, she grinned when she heard Orphen's groan and Hartia's snickers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Early the next day, Tistiny shooed Orphen out of the room. "Go get your apprentice and take a walk. So you can be productive, there's a list in the kitchen of things we need from town."  
  
"But.." Orphen started.  
  
"No buts.. You're needed elsewhere, too, you know."  
  
Orphen grabbed Majic and they both walked to town. Orphen realized Majic was being very quiet and that he looked really tired. He remembered Majic hadn't slept much the first night, in spite of everyone being reunited. 'I wonder if that's what Tistiny meant?'  
  
After they'd collected everything on Tistiny's list and made arrangements for everything to be delivered to the house, Majic asked if they could drop by the tavern, so he could talk to his father. Although, Orphen wanted to get back to the house, he recognized that Majic probably needed to talk to his father. When they arrived at the tavern, Majic flagged his father down and asked to talk to him in private.  
  
Orphen was at first content to stay downstairs in the main room, while Majic and his father went upstairs to talk, but Nerilissa came in to tend bar. He really didn't want to be anywhere near her, partly because he felt he should apologize to her for his actions, but mostly because he couldn't believe she'd actually been so cold when Majic, Hartia, and he were so obviously still in shock. He stood up from the table he'd been at and followed Majic upstairs and stopped just outside the door, reluctant to interrupt. He ended up overhearing Majic's conversation with his father.  
  
"So you made a mistake, she's back. It's better than continuing to grieve."  
  
"But, Father, you don't understand. I gave up on her. She was going through God knows what kind of hell, and I gave her up for dead. How could I do that to her? How can she ever forgive me for that betrayal?"  
  
"Just accept her return and be grateful you have more time. Dwelling on what might have been is a waste of your time."  
  
Orphen thought to himself, 'Damn it, old man, don't you know your son anymore? He doesn't need that. Oh, he'll get to it eventually, but right now he needs to know it's ..oh ..hell, I guess I'd better talk to him.'  
  
"Okay, Father." Majic said with a sigh, "He will want to get back quickly, although I think Mrs. Everlasting sent us on this errand just to get us out of the house for a while."  
  
"That sounds like her. Always practical. Although, she wasn't always that way."  
  
As Orphen heard Majic finish his conversation, he quickly moved away from the door and to the top of the stairs. He watched Majic closely as he left his room and got a good look at how worn Majic's face had gotten in such a few days. There were even signs he'd been crying. Majic was paying so little attention to everything around him, that he was startled when Orphen reached out and ruffled his hair. He turned to see his Master, who first became his friend, but was now becoming more like a brother, gazing at him with a very uncharacteristic expression on his face. Something Majic thought could be worry.  
  
"Come on, let's get back." With that, Orphen turned and walked down the stairs.  
  
Majic had to hurry to keep up with Orphen, but as soon as they'd left town and were on the relatively quiet path going towards Cleo's house, Orphen slowed down and finally stopped. Majic watched him intently and realized he was trying to find the words to say something.  
  
"Is something wrong, Master?"  
  
"I was going to ask you that, Majic."  
  
"I-I'm better now."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Majic thought about that and knew the answer was no, but he figured Orphen had enough to worry about as it was. He didn't want to add to it, so he simply nodded.  
  
"Right!" Orphen snorted in disbelief, "You're ...well ...family, and if you're worried or hurting, do you really you think I'm going to let you be? Although," He said with a smirk, "I could just wait till she wakes up and sic her on you." He pointed in the direction of the house. "Now, what's wrong?"  
  
"I-I gave up on her. I just accepted her death and was moving on. How could I do that to her?"  
  
"How could you not? For all intents and purposes, she was d-dead. We saw..saw her killed right in front of us. You're not the one who did it, so why are you blaming yourself?"  
  
"But I moved on. I let her go. I should have had faith."  
  
"Listen to me, you didn't do anything to her. You did what she would have wanted all of us to do. You did what I .. Well.. what I... couldn't. We all got a second chance, which almost never happens, and I'm not screwing it up and neither are you. This has taught me that I can't loose either one of you. We're a family. Actually, we've been a family for a long time. I just wouldn't acknowledge it. That means we watch out for one another."  
  
Majic was surprised by his master's admission, but he realized that he'd done the same thing. He saw the three of them as a family, not just friends. Well, four, if you counted Leki. Deep down, he knew Orphen was right, he shouldn't feel guilty but it was hard to let go especially with her still so sick back at the house. That fact and the remembered nightmares he had while they thought she was dead, seemed eerily like the very cave situation she'd been saved from. He decided he couldn't dwell on it, or he would ruin the second chance he had been given with... with his sister-by-choice.  
  
In an attempt to lighten the mood, "We'll see if you still feel that way when you have to start teaching her runes."  
  
Orphen groaned at the thought of that chore, "Oh... So, thanks for volunteering to help."  
  
"Wait, Mistress Azalie assigned that to you." Majic whimpered.  
  
"And you're my apprentice, so you have to help."  
  
"Oh, no, Master. Mistress Azalie specifically told me I could not aid you with this chore." Majic thought, 'Especially after I begged her to let me off.'  
  
"Was that before or after you pleaded with her?" Orphen teased with a grin.  
  
"Don't we need to get back to the house now?" With the first smile Orphen had seen on Majic's face in days, he started trotting towards the safety of the house.  
  
"Majic, get back here! You are going to help me with this task, no matter what she said." Orphen yelled as he chased after Majic with a grin of relief. Things were returning to normal.  
  
Majic stopped and turned to call back over his shoulder, "I would never dream of imposing on your time ALONE with Cleo, Master."  
  
Also stopping, Orphen called back, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Who me? I'm not saying anything. It's your dirty mind."  
  
"Like I'm going to believe that? That's it. You have too much free time on your hands. That, or you're spending too much time with Hartia. I'll fix that! Now what did you mean?"  
  
"What free time with the copy of the ruin tracings to be made? Well.actually, I might get more free time, since you'll be spending more time with Cleo. Especially after what we saw yesterday! BYE!" With a mischievous grin, Majic took off at a sprint.  
  
"WE? Who's we? Get back here. What did you see? And who all was there? You'd better answer me!" Laughing, he sped up to capture his escaping apprentice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Late the following day, Orphen was getting very impatient for Cleo to wake up. When he wasn't feeding her and Alik broth, he was pacing around the room. Tistiny came in during the afternoon and sat down with some needlework. She had to admit to herself she was just as antsy waiting for additional movement from the sleepers but she also thought her presence calmed the young man some.  
  
"Mrs. err... Tistiny, before we left for Alenhatan you'd said something about parallels between Cleo and her father. What did you mean?"  
  
"You and Cleo haven't had much time to talk."  
  
"I.. we did say something important once we were safe." He reached up and scratched the back of his head a gesture Tistiny was learning indicated when he was feeling nervous, worried or insecure.  
  
"Glad to hear it. I was wanting let you know a little about Cleo's father. He was an adventurer, always taking risks, always acting then thinking. He had an extremely difficult time expressing himself when it came to his deeper feelings and was also extremely loyal and determined when someone had earned his trust. Once earned, he would never completely stop trusting someone. He thrived on conflict, both real and play. He always had a tendency to champion seemingly lost causes, but his sense of justice was usually right on. He was a superior swordsman, even though he could barely swing one through most of his teenage years. He was the world's worst cook, even when I helped him follow the recipe exactly, it would turn out foul tasting. Does any of that sound familiar?"  
  
Orphen does jaw drop. 'That was Cleo, exactly.' Orphen nodded.  
  
She smirked at him. "When you're interested, there are lots of family stories that you might be interested in hearing. Of course, that would have to be when she's not in earshot, she got in to quite a lot of mischief. Mariabella too, if you'll believe that."  
  
"Mariabella? You're right, I don't."  
  
"Mariabella was just ...well ...more surreptitious about it than Cleo. If you haven't noticed, subtly isn't Cleo's strong point.  
  
"That's an understatement."  
  
"She's just like her father in that respect, too."  
  
They lapsed into silence again for a few moments until Cleo moved restlessly in her sleep. She rolled over and her hand fell palm up on her pillow. Orphen narrowed his eyes because he thought he saw something different about her hand.  
  
Tistiny noticed the change in his gaze. She followed it and realized he was examining her hand. She answered the question, which appeared to be formulating in his mind. "Yes, she has scars on her hands ...back, too."  
  
"What the hell? Why didn't I..?"  
  
"She was so dirty when she came in they would have been easy to miss. The scars were what Dr. Hale was referring to when he said he'd seen signs she'd been cut and healed repeatedly." She was unable to keep the tears from forming in her eyes when she thought about what her child must have gone through and what the child next to her had too. "Alik has a few, too, but not as many." She added as Orphen quickly crossed to Cleo and picked up her hand to examine it.  
  
He traced the scars, the anger building in him again at what that monster done to her.no, them. Tistiny had just added that Alik had some, too. He cast the healing spell on her hand and although, she appeared to relax and fall into a still deeper sleep, the scars did not fade as he expected. He cast the healing spell on her other hand with the same result.  
  
Tistiny as she watched him spoke up, "When they wake, they will need to talk and someone will need to listen. Not immediately, but eventually and we can't push them."  
  
Orphen nodded and looked up at Tistiny, silently asking permission, as he uncovered Cleo, preparing to lift her pajama top to look at her back. Tistiny came over and shooed him away as she moved Cleo into a seated position, pulled her shirt off and rolled her onto her stomach. When she looked up she saw that Orphen had his back turned as he protected Cleo's unconscious modesty. She grinned slightly as she thought about what a good man he was and how happy he would make Cleo when they both accepted their relationship. Of course, she also knew they still had a lot to resolve, besides the obvious danger they were all in.  
  
She stood and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Before you look, I'm going to tell you, you will not like what you see. Will you want some time alone?"  
  
He turned back and could already see the faint lines on Cleo's back. Tistiny saw the pain rising in his eyes as he nodded. She walked to the door as he sat down on the bed next to Cleo. She heard him cast the healing spell as she reached the door and heard a choked sob as she exited, giving him privacy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Late that night, Cleo woke up and found herself in Orphen's arms. She moved slightly and his eyes shot open. "Welcome back. It's late, sleep some more."  
  
She started struggling to get up muttering, "Ugh... not yet." She sat up.  
  
"Slow down, no one else is awake."  
  
She blushed faintly, "It's well. It's just that I have to go."  
  
"Go? OH? Sorry." He stood up and made to pick her up.  
  
"I can handle this one my own."  
  
"You will, but it's a bit of an obstacle course with all the cots."  
  
"Cots?"  
  
"It's a regular campout in your room. Everyone has a cot, Majic, Alik, Hartia, and your mother. The room's been very full."  
  
He ended up simply guiding her through the maze. She returned in a few minutes, surprised to find that just a trip to the bathroom wore her out. As she sat on her bed, more to herself than anyone in particular, she whispered, "Is there any water?" Orphen handed her a glass.  
  
When she'd taken a sip and handed the glass back to Orphen, he whispered, "Now, back to sleep."  
  
To weary to argue, Cleo laid back down on her bed and rolled over on her side, with her back facing him. Orphen was sitting on the edge of the bed. He wanted to re-join her, but, now that she was awake, he was hesitating. She rolled back toward him and reached up to touch his shoulder.  
  
"I'll just move to the couch."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't think y... "  
  
"That's right, you don't..." She grinned, "Stay, please."  
  
That was all Orphen needed to hear. He laid back down and pulled her close.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ending note: I posted this chapter earlier than anticipated because of a problem with FF.net not showing the prologue to It's in the Family as updated. This is going to be a slow post because this part of the saga has gotten quite long and honestly, I'm still only about ¾ of the way through finishing this part of the story ....but since I have about 70 uninterrupted pages I decided to start posting. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!  
  
Author's note: First of all a VERY big thank you to Bianka-chan. She gave me some good suggestions for the questions our heroes will ask which appear later in this chapter.  
  
Another reminder, the language will get rough from time to time as our heroes' frustration level rises and believe me, their frustration level will rise. Also, you will notice that the characters have changed and may be somewhat OOC. Please keep in mind the events that happened in It's in the Blood and remember that will have far reaching effects... that said I am doing my best to keep them in character.  
  
Chapter 2 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The following morning, Orphen was up early, fully expecting Cleo to follow suit since she'd been awake during the night. 'After all,' he reasoned, 'she's the morning person, not me.' Breakfast had been delivered, cleared away and lunch was approaching, and Orphen was alternately sitting in a chair by the bed or pacing the room. He finally mentioned to Tistiny, when she checked in on him, that Cleo had been up during the night but he was worried that she wasn't waking now.  
  
With a grin, Tistiny answered, "Ah..so I missed that call of nature. Cleo and Alik have both made a brief visit to consciousness for the necessary. Apparently, you weren't in the room for the other time. I would expect them to be up today, never fear." Tistiny looked in his eyes as she was speaking and saw the hurt there for a brief second before he closed off his emotions again. She realized then, she should have advised him of Cleo's and Alik's movements. "I apologize, I should have told you that they'd been up once previously."  
  
"How can you be so calm?"  
  
"I would think you could understand that. They are sleeping. They are not comatose. They are not seriously injured. They are not in pain and they certainly are not dead. We've faced the worst; it will only get better from here."  
  
Cleo moved restlessly in the bed, and muttered drowsily, "Sheesh, Mom, you s'nd like Orphen stressing out. I wanna sleep, so go 'way," and rolled over on her side.  
  
Tistiny and Orphen both smiled and laughed slightly. Tistiny, with a motherly, all-knowing look, added in a whisper, "As you can see, her more normal sleep habits are in effect now. I would expect them to be awake soon. If noise bothers her now, then when the afternoon light hits her window, she will wake quickly. Once Alik hears her moving, he'll probably wake, too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Late that afternoon, as Tistiny predicted, Alik and Cleo woke. In classic Cleo mode, her first words were, "I'm hungry."  
  
Her phrase was almost immediately copied in a younger voice when Alik said the same. Laughing, a very relieved Orphen hurried downstairs to let everyone know and to comply with their requests.  
  
A light dinner was sent for and everyone gathered to welcome the sleepers back to wakefulness. After dinner, Tistiny and Maribella went downstairs. Hartia, Orphen, Majic, Alik and Cleo were gathered in Cleo's room to start to try and sort out some of the recent events. They hadn't really started any discussion when Argenthua, the lead Wolven who'd spoken to Cleo, Alik and Orphen the first night at the mansion, jumped up on the balcony and nosed the window. Orphen let her and her two Wolven companions into the room.  
  
Argenthua's form shimmered and shifted until a woman with long blue-black hair and green eyes appeared before them. She was dressed in blue pants and a yellow shirt, very like one of Cleo's outfits, and wore a Wolven talisman, similar to the one Cleo had been given.  
  
"I am Argenthua and I speak for the Wolven. With me are Policarpos and Polikapi. Whom do I address?"  
  
Cleo introduced all who weren't present the last time the Wolven made their presence known. When she got to Hartia, the Wolven female laughed slightly and stated, "We've met."  
  
Orphen looked at Hartia and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.  
  
Hartia looked sheepish as he answered. "The first night, I was scouting outside the mansion. I saw a wolf and .well.I attacked. Ah.When I recovered, it was explained to me that the Wolven were on guard and I should go get some rest. Apparently, Leki vouched for me and I was released."  
  
Argenthua announced, "Now is the time for questions to be asked and answered."  
  
Hartia asked the first question, "How did you change form?"  
  
"When it is necessary to speak with a number of humans, we have found it best to assume a similar form. To that end, the Heavenly Ones created several talismans for Wolven to wear, which enable a shift to a human form. I am wearing one. My companions do not have one."  
  
"Why are you so much smaller than the Wolven we encountered in the forest?" Majic asked.  
  
"When we travel abroad outside of our forest, we adjust our size to resemble normal wolves. Also, you only encountered the fully mature adults on your previous visit."  
  
Hartia nodded and continued with another question, "Who or what are we up against?"  
  
Argenthua answered, "It is a demon."  
  
"We know that. Krylancelo saw that winged demon, but it's only one. So, the Woven make their presence known now because of this demon. Why him? I mean, the demons died out mostly, right? Even if they didn't, how many could there be?"  
  
"Hundreds possibly thousands."  
  
"What?!?" Everyone cried in shock.  
  
"You heard me. Just because you have not seen them does not mean they are not there."  
  
"Wait, the Tower's seer's vision described red eyes. Demons don't have red eyes. This Garik can't be a true demon, can he?"  
  
"Lai's vision was correct. He is a true and VERY powerful Demon." Hartia's eyes got very big when Argenthua announced Lai's name, even though no one had mentioned it.  
  
Hartia muttered, "But how." only to be cut off by a glare from Orphen.  
  
Barely audible, Cleo asked, "That's not all he is, is he?"  
  
"No, Huntress, he is more. He is the Demon Lord, the destroyer of the balance."  
  
More to himself than an actual question for anyone, Hartia muttered, "Damn, he's right again. Why is Garik attacking now? And just once, couldn't Lai's visions be nice or safe or even wrong? Why is it always something out for blood? Or why can't we be attacked by something soft, fuzzy, and cute? Or female, scantily clad, with curves? Non-lethal would be even better." Orphen rolled his eyes at Hartia's rant.  
  
Arching an eyebrow, Argenthua eyed Hartia, "The questions I can answer are that he was released by one who searched for him. A seer's lot in life is primarily to see the evil in the world and try to prevent it or prepare others for it. And the only blood he currently seeks is that of the Hunters. Especially the Alpha Hunter's blood." When she mentioned the Alpha Hunter, she looked directly at Cleo. Cleo flinched.  
  
"Are you implying that Cleo is an Alpha Hunter?" Majic asked.  
  
"Not an Alpha Hunter, The Alpha Hunter."  
  
"Is that particular Hunter, also called the First Hunter?" Orphen asked searching for answers to his dream.  
  
"No. First would imply the first Hunter ever. The Alpha is the lead Hunter for each generation."  
  
Surprised, Hartia asked, "Then who's the Hunter training at the Tower?"  
  
"Another of the Hunter line."  
  
"What is a Hunter?" Majic queried.  
  
"The Hunters now are the descendants of the original cross between the Heavenly Ones and Demons. They bring the grace, agility and fighting abilities of the Heavenly Ones and the spell immunity of the Demons. They are the front-line offense against Demons and, to some extent, against renegade or demon-corrupted sorcerers. I believe you refer to the demon- corrupted sorcerers as Blood Sorcerers."  
  
"What do you know about the First Hunter?" Orphen added.  
  
"I don't have that information."  
  
"Then what else can you tell us about the Alpha?" Majic asked.  
  
"Like the Wolven or canine packs, the Hunters have an Alpha or group leader. This Hunter is the strongest and will be the one who inherits and carries the Radiant Blade." Policarpos and Polikapi growled when Argenthua mentioned the Radiant Blade.  
  
Pointedly looking at Cleo, Orphen asked, "What did he want with Cleo's and the other Hunters' blood?"  
  
Cleo paled and began to tremble. In spite of herself, she leaned into Orphen, who was sitting next to her on a small couch. She buried her face in his chest, thinking, 'I don't want to face or even think about what happened in there. Please, please don't ask.' Leki barked and growled at Argenthua and Orphen. Cleo heard him, [Not ready. Leave alone.]  
  
"Beyond using the Hunter's blood to hasten the rejuvenation of his strength, we, the Wolven, do not know. Sorcerer, did he say anything to you outside the cave?"  
  
"He said he has an army to raise and a world to dominate. Apparently, he needs her help to find his army." He looked at Cleo for confirmation. She nodded, but didn't look up. Orphen brought his arm down and rested it on her shoulders, trying to offer her some comfort, albeit awkwardly. It was driving him to distraction, not knowing what happened, but he realized it was probably too soon to ask for more details.  
  
Hartia could tell that Cleo wasn't ready to continue on this line of questioning and he was concerned. Although Orphen seemed to be patient right now, if not deterred, he would press her for details before she was really ready. Hartia tried to changed topics by asking, "So, how many Hunters are there?"  
  
Argenthua thought a moment and looked at her companions. "Four."  
  
Majic who was sitting on the arm of the couch, looked down at Alik, who was clinging to Cleo. "How many Hunters are ready to fight?"  
  
She answered, "Presently, none. As soon as they are healthy and trained, two."  
  
Hartia choked out a shocked laugh, "Only two against hordes of demons? That's impossible! How can they stand against those odds?"  
  
She replied, "A properly teamed Hunter can easily take down many demons before succumbing to death."  
  
"Are you saying that the Hunters were just thrown in the path of demons like.like cannon fodder?"  
  
"That would be an apt analogy."  
  
"So you let the Hunters do the grunt work, but you don't care if you throw away the resources you've already admitted you have precious few of. Don't you have a backup?"  
  
Argenthua grimaced and growled slightly to her companions who growled and barked back before answering, "The sorcerers."  
  
"Didn't you just say that the Demon part of the Hunters make them immune to the Sorcerer's magic? How can the sorcerers be the back-up to the Hunters against the demons?"  
  
"The Hunter is partnered with a Sorcerer to utilize their healing magic."  
  
"Then what was up with the intense training I was told I would be taking part of with the Hunter back at the Tower?"  
  
"Doesn't your healing magic work best if trust is present?"  
  
"Well..yes."  
  
"A large part of the training is building that trust and belief in each other."  
  
Orphen snorted in disbelief.  
  
"You have something to add?" Argenthua asked.  
  
"As I keep telling my apprentice, a sorcerers belief in himself is the critical point. Sorcery is not a team activity."  
  
"It is a pity you think that way. A Hunter's success is dependant on that teamwork." Argenthua said with real sadness in her voice. Orphen glared back at her but looked down at Cleo who was still trying to bury herself in his shoulder.  
  
"Can the Wolven protect the hunters from demons?" Orphen asked, still watching Cleo closely.  
  
Argenthua replied, "Yes. That is what we are doing now, is it not?"  
  
Cleo looked up after Orphen's question and watched Argenthua's reaction as she asked, "For how long?"  
  
Blanching slightly, she replied, "The Wolven protection cannot last indefinitely."  
  
"If it is possible for the Wolven to protect the Hunters against Garik, why can't they destroy Garik?" Majic asked.  
  
"The powers of Garik and his followers are too closely matched to the Wolven's. The result would be a draw at great cost in lives and damage to both sides. At one time there was a truce between the demons and all the breeds of dragons, including the Wolven, until Garik broke it. This freed us to openly attack back. We meddled in his affairs even before but we could not openly join the growing alliance against him. The breaking of the truce allowed us to openly help the Heavenly Ones in the creation of the Hunters to eliminate Garik, and the organization of his tools - the sorcerers. Also, the fulfillment of the Prophecy."  
  
Cleo sent Alik for some water from the kitchen. [Make sure he goes, Leki!] He jumped down and followed Alik. As soon as Alik was out of the room, Cleo turned angrily on Argenthua, "Why did you let him kill the families if you're protecting us now?"  
  
The Wolven female looked unhappy and more than a little angry herself, although her voice did not reflect any emotion when she answered, "As we can only answer questions. We can only protect when asked or called. Leiakipenipu, or Leki as he is called by you humans, asked, on behalf of his adoptive mother."  
  
Cleo rose shakily to her feet and cried, "That's just an excuse!"  
  
"Cleo, sit down before you fall down!" Orphen worried as he pulled her back down into a seated position. She glared at him angrily, but sat.  
  
"If not for your inaction, we would have more hunters to face this. Possibly some that might have been fully trained who might know what the hell they're doing. Me, I-I don't even know exactly. what being a Hunter means?"  
  
"To answer the question you asked," Again, Cleo sensed hidden frustration on the part of the Wolven female as she answered, "in addition to what I've mentioned before, it means you have a familiar to aid your battles and act as an extra set of eyes. It means you can wield the Radiant Blade. It means you, as the Alpha hunter, cannot be seen by seers. Scrying is possible but difficult. It means that you will be singularly focused on the demons in any battle. It means it is your responsibility to take on this evil no matter what the cost."  
  
"Why do the Wolven protect?" Majic asked following Hartia's previous attempt to shift the talk away from Cleo.  
  
"It is part of our agreement in the alliance."  
  
"What alliance are you talking about?" Hartia asked  
  
"The alliance was set up by the Heavenly Ones to join the Humans, the Sorcerers, the Wolven and the newly created Hunters, to take action against Garik."  
  
Leki re-entered the room and said to Cleo [Mother fix smelly hot water and sweets. Putting pup to bed]  
  
After thinking a few moments, Hartia continued the questioning, "So, what is it between you and the demons?"  
  
"We're ancient enemies."  
  
"Yes and why?"  
  
"You might ask why there are two Towers of sorcery and why they don't like each other. When there are two very powerful types of beings, typically they will not like each other unless one is dominant. If the powers and skills are too equal, a sort of agreement to dislike each other is established, without open battle, but the resentment grows. Dragons and Demons have been on the continent longer than Humans and there has been more time for that resentment to grow."  
  
"Why wasn't he killed before?" Orphen demanded.  
  
Before Argenthua answered, Leki yipped and growled at her. Cleo heard what Leki said, [He knows some already. Dream told. Talked in sleep.] She made a mental note to ask Orphen about that after this was over. She stifled a yawn, as, to her disgust, she was already tired and getting drowsy. It was like she had absolutely no energy right now.  
  
Argenthua nodded slightly at Leki. She understood why Orphen didn't say anything. "He was only sealed at a great price."  
  
"You spoke of a prophecy, what is it exactly?" Orphen asked.  
  
"There was a Prophecy set forth by one of the early human seers. The simple interpretation of the Prophecy's words and symbols is: A bonded trio will come, supported by the six, to destroy Garik, with the Radiant Blade." Argenthua looked closely at Cleo and growled lightly at Leki. He replied, [Yes.]  
  
"We are not finished. The Huntress is tired. We will continue on the morrow." Immediately after she said that, she shifted back into Wolven form and she and her companions jumped out the window.  
  
Just after the Wolven left, Tistiny entered the room with a tea set. She saw that the discussion was breaking up. "Well, I'll take this back downstairs for anyone who's interested. There's also a fresh pot of coffee downstairs for those who want it." She turned to leave then turned back to Cleo, "Before you get to bed dear, Alik is waiting for you to say good night."  
  
"I'll be right there Mom." Cleo said as she stood, only to find herself swept up into Orphen's arms. "I can walk you know!"  
  
"We're stopping because you're tired. You think I'm going to let you wear yourself out?" In a whisper in her ear, "Humor me, this has been the week from hell for me."  
  
She looked up at him in surprise but stopped struggling and said back. "I need to walk in the room or Alik will worry."  
  
Orphen groaned but he knew she was right. 'Arrgh.this loving someone is too much trouble. When did I get so weak? When did I come to need her so much?' He resolved to think on that and decide how best to deal with it, but later. First, he knew that they (Hartia, Majic and he) would need to have an extended discussion about the revelations from tonight. He decided that since Tistiny had tea and coffee ready, the discussion would be continued downstairs and they could formulate plans for the following evening's discussion.  
  
He let her down to help her walk, with support, to Alik's room next door. She went in and tucked the boy in, murmuring reassurances. Unbidden, an image of Cleo tucking in a child of theirs entered his mind and was quickly banished. With a mental shake he thought, 'Damn that doctor for making me think about that. It's not going to happen. I can't let it.'  
  
He escorted her back to her room and put her back to bed. She rolled over and promptly went back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone, except the Hunters, adjourned downstairs to continue the discussion over the tea and coffee Tistiny prepared. They first discussed the strategy for the questions they would ask with the next session with the Wolven the following night. Later they started discussing the additional problems they would encounter going to the Tower.  
  
"Why don't we just all Teleport there?" Hartia asked. "You and I both have the range to take one person with us."  
  
"But someone would have to take two. I haven't taught Teleport to Majic yet. Besides you know it's not really healthy too soon after injuries."  
  
"True and a distance like that shouldn't be tried for at least a year. Ok ..so we're traveling by road to the Tower. That's going to be rough. Will the Wolven escort us or will we be on our own?"  
  
"You heard the Wolven, if we ask, they will escort. That will make things easier."  
  
"Of course the hard part will be keeping them," Majic gestured upstairs, "out of trouble and together." With a snicker Hartia said, "Okay, you just announced an impossible task but I have a thought. From what you've both told me, she gets in the most trouble when she's trying to help and gets in the way. Right?" Majic and Orphen both nodded, "Give her an assignment." Laughing Orphen picked up where Hartia's train of thought was going, "Like guarding Alik and suddenly we have our two targets for protection together and still. She'd make him stay put and in turn we achieve our goal."  
  
"I guess that means Alik is going to be covered by our vow?" Majic asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course. We..I.failed and that's not going to happen again." Orphen said with conviction.  
  
"Krylancelo, you can't take all the blame."  
  
"If I had gone after him when he hit her, I could have."  
  
"No, you would have been taken out by the demon if you had pursued Agan. Where would she be then? Do you really want to think what would have happened? At least now, we know what we're up against."  
  
Orphen was obviously getting angry and was about to lash out at Hartia when Majic interrupted. "Master, at least now we can gain the knowledge and have the resources to combat this. We need to look forward, not back. You were the one who reminded me about that."  
  
"Has anyone ever told you how unbecoming it is to outwit your Elders? Hartia, I blame you. He didn't have such a smart mouth until he started hanging around with you." Orphen reached up and scratched the back of his head and muttered very softly to Majic, "Thanks."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A servant returned with some clothes to Alik's room. Alik was already sound asleep when the maid noticed that the lamp was in need of a refill. She left a candle in the room and took the lamp downstairs with her.  
  
When the maid closed the door the candle was blown out.  
  
Cleo woke with a start as she realized that Alik was screaming in the next room. She was up and out of her room almost before she realized it. When she entered the room, it was completely dark and she found that without the light and the curtains drawn it felt like the cells they had been in. She hurried to him, picked him up and climbed in the bed with him. As he clung to her, he was sobbing, "Stop! Don't hurt her. I'll be good. Don't."  
  
With a horrified gasp, Cleo realized what was scaring him. "Alik, I'm right here. I'm all right. No one's hurting me."  
  
He seemed to come out of the dream and realize she was there, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. No one's going to hurt you anymore." As Cleo spoke, the door to the room opened and she saw Orphen, Hartia, Majic, her mother, and Mariabella looking anxiously in.  
  
"Are you ok?" Alik looked worriedly up at her. "You won't leave me will you?"  
  
Cleo made a slight shooing gesture to the gathered crowd and answered, "I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Tistiny shooed the others away as she shut the door, leaving Cleo and Alik alone. The only one who didn't return downstairs was Orphen. "Give them a few minutes and then you probably want to get her back to your room. You could use more rest, too."  
  
"My room?"  
  
"Right..after Alik being this upset, do you really think she's going to want to be alone?"  
  
"Well..but."  
  
"Listen, you need her close to you and she needs you close to her. Do you really think I would deny or oppose that? Unless your intentions aren't honorable?"  
  
"No, of course, they are but."  
  
"Well.then there's no problem, is there?"  
  
Before Orphen could answer, they saw the maid coming down the hall with a lit lamp. She started to enter Alik's room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Orphen asked.  
  
"I was returning the lamp I just finished filling."  
  
"You took the light out of the boy's room!? How could you, after all he's been through? Weren't you instructed to keep a light in the room, always?"  
  
The maid cowered in fear at Orphen's angry outburst. She stammered, "I-I left a candle."  
  
Tistiny put a calming hand on Orphen's shoulder, "I told her to check the levels of the lamps around the house and that included Alik's room. If she left a candle, it could have blown out."  
  
Orphen immediately peeked in the room and, sure enough, an unlit candle was sitting on the tabletop. He smiled briefly at Cleo and closed the door. He addressed the maid, who'd handed the lamp to Tistiny, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright, any father would worry." The maid curtsied and returned to her duties.  
  
"But.." Orphen started, his mouth falling open in utter shock.  
  
"Orphen, maybe not by blood, but if he isn't looking at you that way now, he will soon. You'd best be ready."  
  
"I'm no good with kids."  
  
"You've done fine with Majic and this is just one step further. Besides, you'll have help, Cleo and I. Don't worry, you'll be fine."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." She raised an eyebrow in a gesture that reminded him strongly of Cleo. "Err.Tistiny."  
  
"Better. Now, go get her moving back to bed. We were just about finished anyway. I'll let them know you won't be back down and get Majic to bed." She handed him the lamp and turned to go back downstairs.  
  
Orphen re-entered the room, placed the lamp back on the table and walked to the bed. Alik was almost asleep in Cleo's arms, but she was reassuring him, saying, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."  
  
Sleepily, he said, "Wha' 'bout you? Who protect you?"  
  
Orphen spoke up, "That's my job. I'll protect you both. I won't let anything happen to you or Cleo."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"And he always keeps his promises." Cleo added.  
  
"Good." He whispered as he returned to sleep. Cleo gently disentangled herself from Alik, gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and wearily stood. She walked to the door and they both exited.  
  
As soon as they were out the door, Cleo leaned into Orphen. He realized she was almost asleep herself so he picked her up and carried her back to her room..well, their room.  
  
Once in his arms, instead of struggling again she snuggled into him. He thought, 'This is nice.' as he leaned his head down to nuzzle her hair. When he realized what he was doing and he stiffened slightly, 'I just resolved that I can't let this happen, that I can't continue this. And what happens? At the first opportunity, I'm .of all things.cuddling her closer and liking it. I can't let this continue. I won't let it go on .oh, who am I kidding, until she..er...they, are well I'm going to have to stay around...but I must get some distance back..'  
  
By this time, he'd gotten to the room and tucked her into bed. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment before joining her. 'I guess I'll start tomorrow.' was his last thought before he fell asleep with her in his arms. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!

Author's Note:  I'm sorry for the delay I had some minor surgery and I did not re-bound from it as quickly as I would have liked, *Sighs* I guess that's what happens when you get old. That and the fact the surgery was on my right wrist making typing, writing and just about anything else I like to do almost impossible. Thank you for reading and for your patience.

Chapter 3 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cleo woke up early the following morning alone, although she'd have sworn Orphen had been there during the night.  She got up, washed and dressed.  She ended up lying down for a few minutes after that simple morning chore left her tired.  She was more tired then she wanted to admit to anyone, even herself.  She heard the sounds of light running footsteps going down the stairs and the smells of breakfast wafting up the stairs.  Cleo sighed, rolled out of bed and slowly followed Alik down the stairs, with Leki trailing at her heels.  

"Morning, dear."  Tistiny said to Cleo when she entered the dining room.  Alik had already been served and was eating his breakfast.  Tistiny quickly prepared Cleo's plate as she sat down.

"Aww…Mom, can't I have…."

"No.  You may not.  These are the doctor's orders."  

Still, grumbling about the bland meal, Cleo reached out to the coffee and tea service on the table and fixed herself a cup of tea before she started eating.  She saw Majic enter, only to be nearly run over by Alik, who had finished his small portion of oatmeal already and was exploring the dining room.  

"Morning, Alik.  And you, too, Cleo."  Majic said cheerfully.

Cleo reached for the coffee pot to prepare Majic's morning coffee.   She handed it to him as he passed her and he accepted it gratefully, pleased at return of the normal morning routine.

"Alik, please sit down." Tistiny said for the fourth time that morning.

"But I want do something.  I'm bored."  Alik whined as he sat down.  He then peaked under the table he saw Leki.  With a sly look, Alik slid down the chair to the floor so he could reach the Wolven pup.  Once under the table, he held out his hand to Leki, who approached him.  He pulled out a ball he'd found and they started play a game of fetch.

Cleo looked under the table, grinned slightly, and said, "Alik, instead of playing with Leki, why don't you do a favor for me?"

"Sure."

"Come here and I'll tell you."  She whispered in Alik's ear as she suggested an activity she'd enjoyed as a child with her father.  Alik nodded and started to run out of the room.  "Oh…also be sure to tell him the coffee is ready."

"'Kay."  Alik called back as he charged out of the room.

"What trouble did you stir up this morning, dear?"  Tistiny asked with a grin, thinking, 'As if I didn't already know.'

Before Cleo could answer, Majic did. "I suspect Orphen is about to get a surprise wake-up call."

"Okay…." Tistiny said, thoughtfully.  "I seem to remember having you do that to your dad quite a bit."

"And I loved it, because that usually meant I got to spend the whole day at the lake.  Of course, I realize now, you usually only sicced me on Dad when he'd been away a lot….or you felt we needed some time together."

"You know, Cleo, that's not a bad idea."  Tistiny said with a meaningful glance out the window.  "I think the fresh air would do you both a world of good.  I can arrange for a wagon with blankets, so you can rest there and back.  Ah….would the Wolven be able to protect you there?"

Leki jumped up on Cleo's lap and looked up at Tistiny and then Cleo.  [We protect.  Argenthua says two go. One stay at den.]

"They will, Mom.  I think that's a great idea."

"I'll go arrange things.  I should have it ready by the time you and the boys are."

"No hurry, Mom."  Cleo answered, as Majic started chuckling after coming to the same conclusion.

"Really."

"Yep.  Since Orphen isn't down here already muttering about early wake-up calls, he got Alik to go back to sleep for a bit."

Majic stood up, "I'll just go check to make sure."  He added in a thought, 'and to make sure Master didn't tie the boy up like he's done to me.'

After Majic and Tistiny went off on their various errands, Cleo tried to finish the bland breakfast of oatmeal, toast and soft-boiled eggs.  She'd been moving the food around her plate for fifteen minutes or so when Orphen came in.  When he entered the scene from earlier was repeated; she fixed Orphen's coffee and handed it to him.  

"Good morning."  She said cheerfully.

"What's so good about it?  I bet you didn't get bounced out of bed, literally.  And then have your spot stolen."  Then with a frown, "Or did you?"

"Nope."  She replied grinning, 'Yep…that's how I always woke my dad.  Good to know some things never change.'  

Ignoring the relief he felt at the fact she was allowed to wake up normally, he fired back a retort.  "I'm gonna have to talk to that kid about equal opportunity"

She snickered as she watched him nose around the room, looking for breakfast.  

"There's only oatmeal, toast and soft-boiled eggs.  Trust me, I looked for something else."

"Well….we're all on the same diet for a while.  It's important that you follow the diet to the letter, to set a good example for Alik, so you can stop looking for anything else."  He gave her a serious look, "It's important Alik eats well, considering how malnourished he has been for several weeks."  He served himself and settled down in a chair.  

"I know….but….well, I don't have to like it."

"Whatever…just don't mess things up.  It's not just your health now."

"I know….so…"  She added with a playful grin, "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept fine….until someone started jumping up and down on my bed and bounced me to the floor.  I wonder where he got the idea?"

"No clue."  Cleo said innocently.  Orphen just rolled his eyes.

Cleo tried to re-apply herself to the oatmeal when she remembered a question she wanted to ask him about from last night's discussion with Argenthua.  "Orphen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You've dreamed about G-Gar…the demon?"  

"What gives you that idea?"

"You dream, don't you?"

"Everybody dreams.  What makes you think I dreamed about Garik?"  He replied and she flinched slightly at the name.

"Look….I was concerned about something Leki said last night to Argenthua about a dream you had after we asked why Ga…he wasn't defeated before."

Orphen looked startled when she mentioned hearing a discussion between Argenthua and Leki.  That was just too spooky and too like the dream he'd been having.  'She can't even say his name, how can I say how close we might have to get to him.  No.  She won't.  It will be me and that other Hunter.'

"Okay…you answer my questions and I'll answer yours."

"I can't….not yet."  She replied, looking down and petting Leki, who was in her lap, crooning reassuringly.

"Oh…so you can't answer a question about over-hearing a silent Wolven conversation?"

"Oh that, of course, I can answer questions about that."  Cleo answered relieved.

"You thought I was going to ask about the cave, didn't you?"

She bit her lip and looked down, giving him his answer.  

As he looked at her his anger rose, even though on some level he knew it was way to soon for her to talk about what happened.  It didn't help when he thought about how selfish she was being for not considering that everything might have been traumatic for others, too.  After a moment, he ground out, "Then you'll understand why I don't want to talk about dreaming about Garik taking you away, again."

She paled and stood after he said that, causing Leki to jump to the floor.  "I…oh…I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to … I didn't think …" And fled the dining room with the pup in tow.

Inwardly cursing, Orphen thought, 'Damn it, I shouldn't have said that.  I know I shouldn't have said that, but why does she always get under my skin like that?'  

Once she was out of earshot, Orphen heard applause coming from the hall, "Smooth move, Krylancelo." Hartia said as he entered the room. "The teasing opportunities here are endless, but I won't take advantage of them, for once.  Just dump a bunch of guilt in her lap, why don't you?"

"Damn it!  I know that, but she….arrgh!"

Before Hartia answered him, Tistiny came in, "Oh…. Did Cleo and Alik head for the lake already?"

"Yes.  She met Alik and Majic in the hall and he walked them out to the wagon."

"Oh…"  Tistiny moved to the window to look out.  She saw the wagon slowly moving down the lane with a pair of Wolven trotting through brush nearby.  "I wanted to send out a couple blankets."  She looked down at the blankets she had draped over the arm.

Hartia accepted the blankets from Tistiny as he said, "I'll take those out to them.  I think Cleo wants to avoid someone right now."

With a growl, Orphen snatched the blankets away from Hartia, "I'll take those out to them."  Grumbling, Orphen turned and left, avoiding any further discussion.

Hartia watched Tistiny smile as if she expected the morning's fireworks as a very puzzled Majic entered the dining room.  

"Why is Master griping about taking extra blankets to Miss Cleo?  I already put two in the wagon like you told me to, Mrs. Everlasting."

Hartia started laughing. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the ride out to lake, Cleo was telling Alik all about the area.  "Would you believe I had a lot of energy when I was your age? It was always a big deal when my dad would take me out here.  I used to quite literally run circles around him." 

"We….we had a place near our home where I always went when I-I didn't want to be around Devon.  My dad showed it to me, too."  Alik thought about what he said a bit and asked "Dad's never coming back is he?" 

Cleo took Alik in her arms, "I don't know exactly what happened but…well, I'm not going to lie.  No, I don't think he's coming back.  I do know I will always take care of you and so will my mom and sister." 

"Orphen, too?"  He asked very hesitantly. 

"He promised, didn't he?  And I've never known him to go back on a promise." 

"I-I remember what happened, but I don't know how to…" 

"I'll always listen."  

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It's all right.  You don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to.  When you're ready, I'll listen." 

They arrived at the lake shortly after she finished that statement.  She asked the servants to set out the picnic basket and shooed them off to get some privacy for herself and Alik.  As much privacy as they could, anyway, with the Wolven hovering nearby.  She also caught brief glimpses of red and black in the trees and wondered if that was who she thought it was.

She and Alik walked to the crumbling rock pier, which extended towards the tower in the lake, with Leki trotting behind them.  They sat on the edge of the pier, dangling their feet over the side.  Watching Alik gaze around in excitement, Cleo asked, "So, how do you like this place?" 

"It's cool." 

"Do you know how to skip stones?" 

"Oh, yeah…."  He made to stand up to collect some stones and then hesitated, "Can I?" 

"Why do you think we came here?  There are lots of flat rocks that are great for skipping." 

Leki stayed beside Cleo, while Alik got up and collected quite a few stones and brought them back to her.  After skipping a few, Alik stopped and lapsed into silence.  Cleo knew he hadn't forgotten about what he'd started to say in the cart. 

"I w-want to talk about my family."  Cleo nodded and pulled him up into her lap, cuddling him.  "It hurts to think that I'll never see them again.  Why didn't I die, too?"

"I don't know for certain they're dead.  If you want, we'll try to find out exactly what happened.  Alik, your mom and dad wanted you to live.  They tried to protect you, didn't they?"

"Ummm, yeah…He said he killed them."

"We still don't know for sure.  I'd received word about your family, but that included you.  I don't want to raise your hopes, but we'll find out whatever we can.  If that's what you want."

"I-I do want to know."

"Then we'll try to find out, but it may not be immediately, if ever.  Can you tell me what you remember?"

"Um….I didn't do what I was told."

"What were you told to do?"

"I remember…but…I-I"

"If you don't want to talk about it anymore right now, that's okay.  I'll….err…we'll, always listen when you're ready to talk.  I want your promise about something, though."

"What?"

"If anyone you're not comfortable with tries to make you talk about what happened, you tell them to see me or Orphen, or come and get one of us.  Please understand, you will need to talk about it, but we will try to wait until you're ready.  Understand?"

"Oh….that's easy.  I promise."  Alik looked down at his hands where he still held the stones in his hands.  "The last time I skipped stones was with Bastian.  I won't be able to do that with him again."

Cleo gave him a comforting hug and whispered,  "At least you have that fun to remember."

'Oh my god, Bastian was there, too.  Is that what you mean, Alik?  I can't ask him now, but I should have found out while l was there.'  Cleo thought, horrified, as she tried to control her emotions so she wouldn't upset the boy with her reaction.

"Okay, enough of this.  Let's go investigate the picnic basket."  Cleo said as they stood up.  There was a gust of a cold wind and Cleo shivered.

Alik said, "I'll go get you a blanket."

"Thank you, Alik.  You're a very good boy."

 "Let me second that,"  came Orphen's voice from the edge of the lake.  When he spoke up he saw Cleo tense slightly then relax.  "I also have blankets."

Alik tugged her arm to get her to bend down to him and whispered a question to her.  

She whispered an answer and continued at a normal volume, "You know….he's a really good stone skipper.  I bet if you asked him, he'd show off." 

"Really?" Alik asked, eyes lighting up.  She grinned and nodded.

"Okay, enough with the whispering."  Orphen said as Alik started trotting towards him.

"Are you really good at skipping stones?" Alik asked, showing Orphen his hands, which were full of flat stones.

Orphen shot a look at Cleo, promising that he still had much he wished to discuss with her, before he answered, "Of course, I once skipped a troll seven times."  The boy looked at him skeptically, "I did and Cleo will confirm it."  Smirking, Orphen added as he appraised the pile of stones in Alik's hands, "Ya know, that isn't very many stones.  Why don't you find a few more stones for us to throw, while I talk to Cleo for a moment?"

She was slowly walking back from the stone pier, with Leki at her heels, to where the picnic basket had been set up.  She hated to admit it to herself, but even riding in the wagon and sitting on the pier for a few minutes, really made her tired.  As she walked towards the picnic basket, she noticed that Orphen was making a beeline for her.  'Uh oh, fight, round two….just what I need.'

"Come on, I can tell you've overdone it.  Your mom sent some blankets and you're taking a nap.  I'll watch the boy."

Her eyes got really big, she had been expecting a lot of things, but not that.  It still got her hackles up that he was automatically assuming she'd overdone it.  "I was just sitting on the pier."

"And walking out to the pier and riding in the wagon and ….and just wearing yourself out.  The doctor specifically told you not to over do it, but what do you do your first full day up…"

"I'm fine.  I figured I'd probably end up napping on the way back."

"No…You're going to nap now."

"You're being a tyrant."

"Maybe, but you're going to do as your told.  For once!"

"I don't have to…."  Cleo stopped when she realized, not only did they have an audience, but said audience was now laughing out loud.

"You fight just like my mom and dad did."  He said in between fits of giggles.

Cleo grinned, in spite of herself.  The boy's laughter was contagious.  When she snuck a look at Orphen's face, she realized he was doing the same.  She stared at his profile, the same way she had the very first time she ever saw him, and marveled at how handsome he was.  He still confused her with his mixture of affection and disinterest, but the fact he stayed near her with everything that had happened, was nothing sort of amazing.

She whispered, "I am tired.  Okay, I'll rest."

"At least you admitted it before you collapsed in a heap this time."  He laid out one blanket, and gestured for Cleo to lie down and used the other to cover her up after she did.  Leki immediately sat down next to her head, assuming guard duties.

Orphen walked over to Alik, "Now about skipping stones…."   That was the last thing Cleo heard until Orphen woke her up to say it was time to leave and she discovered Alik curled up asleep beside her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Cleo went to sleep, Alik and Orphen were skipping stones. Orphen skipped one stone ten times and then started to teach Alik how to do that as well.  

Alik was enjoying himself, but he started feeling guilty for having fun after everything that happened.  He stopped for a bit and looked back towards Cleo.  

Orphen saw the boy stop and saw a shadow cross his face.  When Alik looked back towards Cleo, Orphen suspected that they were about to have a talk, whether he wanted to or not.  He'd listened to how Cleo was with Alik and mentally braced himself to try to be that patient with the boy.  

"Um….Can I ask you something?"  Alik said looking at the ground as he shuffled his feet.  

"I'm not on the ground but if you look at me, I'll do my best to answer."

Alik looked up to find Orphen had stooped to his level, "Why did this happen?  Was it something I did?"

'That's what I was afraid you were going to ask, kid.' Orphen thought.  "Let's sit down."

Alik sat down next to Orphen at the edge of the lake.  Hesitantly, Orphen put his arm around the boy's shoulders in an effort to reassure him.  "I don't know why and we probably never will.  But Alik, there is only one person at fault in all this, not you, not her, but Garik.  There is nothing you could have done that would have changed what he did."

Alik leaned into Orphen and asked, "But why does he hate us?  What did we do to him?"

"I don't have the answers to that.  What I do know is that you, your family, and Cleo are all Hunters, or, more precisely, Demon Hunters.  Considering that Garik is a demon, he fears the skills of a Hunter.  You didn't do anything to him."

"That makes sense. Ummm." Alik started fidgeting again.

"As I tell her" Orphen pointed over to the sleeping Cleo, "all the time, just spit it out."  Orphen said with a grin.

"I'm hungry."

Laughing, "That's why Mrs. Everlasting sent the picnic."

"Aren't you supposed to call her Tistiny?"

Arching an eyebrow that the kid picked up on that so quickly, "So….you volunteering to keep me in line about how to address Mrs. Everlasting?"

"She's Tistiny and …..I'll watch your back."  Alik said as he stood up and ran to the picnic basket.  He pulled out a bowl.  "Alright, something I like, watermelon slices."

Laughing at the boy's exuberance, Orphen walked up and sat down next to Alik.  He started helping him dig out their lunch, which was a lot more appealing than breakfast.  Reluctantly, he made Alik eat some of the chicken broth and crackers before letting him at the watermelon.  He worried for a moment if the fruit was on the diet, but he dismissed that worry.  Orphen figured that Tistiny knew the diet and expected them to be hungry quickly so she sent a good-sized lunch.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they returned from the lake in the wagon, Cleo was ready to do a few things before dinner but Orphen insisted she rest.

"I just had a two hour nap and you want me to rest more?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So you get well….the doctor said to take it easy and what do you do the first day out of bed?  You go to the lake and almost exhaust yourself."

"I was taking it easy."

"That remains to be seen.  Why do we keep having this discussion?  You're sick, you need rest to get well.  You know, I don't like repeating myself and will force the issue if I have to."

"How?"  She said defiantly.

"I can just cast…oh….getting cocky are we?  Well, there are a lot of other ways to make sure you get the rest you need without relying on magic."

"I think you'd better taste all my food and water from now on."  With a definite teasing glint in her eyes.

"What?"  Orphen replied looking offended.  "You think I would stoop that low?"  He was beginning to relax, a play fight.  He found he had to actually work on staying and acting angry or frustrated when all he wanted to do was …..well, such thoughts were dangerous.  He couldn't allow himself to get hurt again.  That's what he would do…get things back to normal, partner with the Hunter at the Tower, defeat Garik and regain that distance he'd always been able to keep between them.

"Well, let me think.  Your best friend is Hartia and you motives are …well, suspect.  Yes." 

"Look, the Wolven are coming tonight to talk about the situation.  I want you rested so you don't miss that talk."

"Oh….well, why didn't you say so in the first place?  Fine, I'll rest, you go away and do something constructive."  She turned to slowly walk up the stairs to her room and closed the door.

He smiled as what she said gave him an idea.  He went into town, got some wood, nails and rope and headed for the lake.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!

**Author's note:** Happy Holidays!  I hope everyone is happy and safe.  I apologize for the delay but I ran into a continuity problem, which had to be addressed before I could consider posting this chapter.  That and the Holiday madness, err… I mean excitement caused it's own set of delays.

Chapter 4*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A pair of glowing red-eyes enacted a daily ritual; watching a small orb. The orb displayed an image of Orphen as he, with a Wolven guarding him from a distance, returned to the house from an errand. As soon as he walked into the house, the scene fizzled. 

"Damn Wolven scrying blocks!" Garik cursed as he tried, in vain, to refocus his scrying orb. "Soon, you'll make a mistake Huntress and I will be watching. And then, you'll replace what you destroyed."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

That evening, just after Orphen woke Cleo and her very bland dinner was eaten, the meeting that had started the night before, continued.  This time, Alik was not included and the meeting took place in the downstairs den.  Also, Azalie had arrived from the Tower, to join the discussion.

Once Argenthua arrived with her two companions and changed into her human form, Hartia started the conversation.

"Tell us about this prophecy." 

Argenthua replied, very formally and stilted, "That is not a question." 

Hartia, slightly puzzled by the change in her demeanor, rephrased his statement, "Fine, what is the prophecy about?" 

"I believe I mentioned this before.  The prophecy states that there will come three who are bonded to each other that commit themselves to the destruction of Garik.  Additionally, those three will be closely supported by six others with the same commitment.   If any of them fall, all will fail." 

Orphen asked the next question, "You mentioned a Radiant Blade as a part of the prophecy, What exactly is that and why is it dangerous for sorcerers to touch it?" 

She looked at the assembled group in shock, "How did you find out that it is dangerous for sorcerers or demons to even touch that weapon?" 

Frowning, Orphen reminded her, "Aren't you supposed to answer our questions?" 

"Yes" Argenthua answered with a snarl, "and I will.  But we have a few questions of our own and did not ask last night out of deference to the Huntress. This is not an interrogation, it is a sharing of information.  Our questions need to be answered, too. Now.....before I can answer his question, I need an answer to mine." 

"Are you concerned or threatened by the fact that we have another source of information?"  

In response to Orphen's statement, there was a flurry of growling and barking between Argenthua and Leki.  Cleo found she could she could understand the silent or at least unspoken conversation.

[Pup, control her mate!  Or this ends, now.]

[No leave. Stay and answer.]

[I will not take this abuse.]

[Mad cause you no agree either.]

[That is irrelevant.]

[Oh....in trouble for too much last night.]

[Pup, you go to far!]

[Rules bend or all lose.]

[You think I don't know that? I must follow the constraints until trusted.]

[I trust. If not open, humans no trust. Which more important?]

[Pup, I cannot!]

[Then useless. Protect, but no talk. Go!]

[I'm under orders.]

[Go!]

[Pup...]

[Go!] Leki started snarling at Argenthua, his eyes started to glow green and he seemed to grow larger. 

[Will you take responsibility?] Argenthua growled submissively and she ducked her head.

[I deal with Mother.] 

Argenthua nodded, "I apologize for the delay. To answer your original question, the Radiant Blade was designed for the Hunters by the Heavenly Ones as a weapon against first the Demons, but secondly the sorcerers. It is their bane.  In addition to the physical damage it can do, it can pull the magic out of a demon or a sorcerer with any prolonged contact. It is a closely guarded secret of the Hunters and is only carried by the Alpha, because only the Alpha can see where it is hidden. That is why I asked how you found out about the effects of the blade. This blade is mentioned in the prophecy, and is the only weapon that can defeat Garik and that is why details about the blade must be kept secret."

"Does he know about it?" Hartia asked. 

"Yes...but I doubt he knows it still exists.  Even if he does, he certainly does not know where it is hidden. It has been a long time since he was sealed."

"What is Garik's condition?"

"He is weakened, not at his full strength.   The sealing not only froze him, but also drained him significantly.  It will take more time for him to recover without the blood of the Hunters – the human descendants of demons.  Time is short, in no more than a few months, he will be stronger than the strongest of the Wolven.  Legends tell that at his full strength, he stood a full twenty-feet tall with a forty-foot wingspan."  
"How long ago was he sealed?"  Hartia asked, watching in concerned surprise as Orphen lost all color in his face.  

"One thousand years ago."   
"Who sealed him and what happened to him?"  Orphen asked regaining his composure, slightly. 

With a constant low growl, "I essentially answered this before. He was sealed by an alliance of Sorcerers, Hunters and Wolven."

"I'm looking for a more specific answer here.  Namely, exactly who sealed Garik? And what happened to the alliance member or members who sealed him?"

With a sigh, "I cannot give you all that you ask.  The Lore Master of the Wolven would be able to give you those answers, not I."

"When can we meet with him?"

"He does not leave the forest, you must go there for those answers."

In a 'path directly to Orphen, Argenthua added, [I know his name but am forbidden to speak it to the assembly.  He was called Kylanthin and he sealed Garik at the cost of seven of his companions including his mate.]

In spite of all his control, Orphen flinched and without thinking, Cleo grabbed his arm and hugged it to her chest.  He withdrew his arm from her grasp, but then draped it across her shoulders and held her tightly.

Azalie saw what Cleo couldn't from where she was, Orphen's expression, and suspected it had little to do with the actual words of the Wolven female, but something else.  She had a question she was instructed to ask, but she knew that none of the others would want to hear the answer.

"What happens if we do not defeat him?"  At the sharp intakes of breath around the room, she knew she had been right.  They didn't want to face it but the question had to be asked.

"Garik would exact his vengeance on the entire human race, a thousand years of rage over being sealed.  He would destroy and reshape the world according to his vision, where humans are either dead or enslaved, where the sorcerers are either dead or serving him, where the Wolven are obliterated completely for our part in his previous defeat.  Standing in the way of his goals are the Hunters; therefore, he seeks their destruction or subjugation first.  Let me rephrase that, he seeks their destruction because, by their very nature, Hunters do not accept subjugation, at all."  She directed a pointed look at Cleo.

"Will the Wolven actually fight in the battle against Garik or will they have another role?"  Azalie asked in the absolute silence, which followed the last statement of the Wolven.

"We are here.  Our role is to protect."  After a few moments of hesitation and much growling from behind her, Argenthua added, "I will fight, with my younger brother.  Are your questions complete?"

"For the moment." Hartia answered.

"I understand.  Will you answer my questions now."  Seeing no objections, she continued, "How long has the pack been together?" 

"Several years, about three, I think."  Hartia looked to Orphen for confirmation, who nodded slightly.  "As for me, although I've visited from time to time, I actually joined up only a couple of weeks ago, so this 'pack', as a whole, has not been together very long, if that is what you meant." 

"Close enough.  How long have the leaders been mated?"

"Not that it is any of your business, we're not."  Orphen bit off having recovered from his earlier shock. 

Argenthua rocked back on her heels, fear flickering in her eyes for a moment when she heard that news.  "Leki?"  [Explain yourself, pup.] she said, for Leki's ears only.

[He…well… they fight it.  Love, but fearful. Protective of heart.  Questions no help.]

She nodded to Leki and asked a different question, "I have been told there was a time you did not wear the pendant and instructed, why was it removed?" 

"Pendant?  What about the pendant?"  Majic asked.

"She was given a pendant by the Wolven Matron which allows her to communicate non-verbally with Leki.  The magic in the pendant allows him to know where she is and sense if she is in distress of any kind.  The reverse is also true.  As Leki matures and their bond strengthens, the pendant will not be necessary but right now, it is critical she wear it at all times.  I was instructed to ask why she did not do this and wear the pendant.  So, I ask the Huntress again, why was the pendant removed?"

"I did not fully understand the importance of the pendant and did not know how to explain it to my companions, so I took it off." In a shamed whisper she added, "and then I forgot."    She glanced at Orphen and grimaced at the fury she saw there.  'Oh no, I'm in for it now.  Well, I knew I messed up when I found the thing in my pack after everything with Agan.  Better face it and get it over with.  If I'm lucky, he'll get us alone before he shouts.' 

"Why did you not want to tell the other pack members about the pendent?" 

Cleo didn't seem to be paying attention, so after clearing her throat, Argenthua repeated the question. 

"Well, when we arrived in town several things happened and when I changed clothes, I put the pendent in my pack and simply forgot about it." 

"You wore the pendant when you left home, and you traveled for several days before you were separated.  Why did you not tell the pack when you were wearing it?" 

Cleo stalled and tried to evade answering that question.   She didn't have a good reason for that, so she simply answered, "I found it while repacking my travel gear and have not taken it off since.  The subject only came up once and was dropped."

Argenthua looked intently at Cleo as if searching for a lie then 'pathed to Leki, [Is what she says true?]

Leki growled defensively, [She no lie.]

Orphen gave Cleo a look that said she would be answering that question in detail later.  He muttered under his breath, "And it will never come off again."

"The pendant will not always be necessary for the Huntress to wear.  Continuing our discussion, since you know how many Hunters are available to fight now, how many Sorcerers are ready to fight?" 

As the senior representative of the tower, Azalie answered, "There are many able-bodied Sorcerers but none who are trained to partner a Hunter. How many Wolven are ready to fight?" 

"Not as many as last time." Behind Argenthua, Polikapi and Polikarpos howled in unmistakable anger and warning.  Leki almost purred with pleasure and approval. The humans in the room exchanged looks of alarm and concern as Argenthua flinched, knowing she and Leki would be having a long talk with their mother later. 

Attempting to ignore the other Wolven's reaction, Argenthua continued with her questions, "How dedicated to this task is the pack?" 

Orphen stood and glared at the two wolven behind Argenthua.  He ground out, "The bastard will die.  I will see to it, personally." 

"And I."  Said Hartia as he stood.

"And I." Added Majic as he walked up to stand next to Orphen. 

Cleo stood up between Orphen and Majic, "We have got to stop him, before he k..k.. destroys anything more." Leki jumped up on her head and howled. 

"You can see their obvious commitment.  How committed are the Wolven in joining forces with the Tower of Fang to stop this menace?  The Tower will be putting all its resources behind these men to defeat the Demon." She added in her mind, 'Whether they want to or not, they will have no choice soon.  He is almost ready.' 

"We would not be working to re-establish the alliance again if we, the Wolven, were not ready to help in our own fashion." 

"What do you mean by saying in your own fashion?" Cleo asked. 

Orphen added to her question, "You're demanding total commitment from us and you are holding yourselves back. This does not work well for an alliance." 

Very faint howls were heard at a distance from the house and Argenthua winced.  "I see that you are upset.  This will be continued later.  I-I have been ord…summoned to discuss more of what the Wolven will offer the alliance." 

Argenthua shifted back into Wolven form and leapt out of the window of the den where everyone was gathered.  With an quick nuzzle to Cleo's cheek, Leki jumped down and followed Argenthua as he 'pathed to her, [Back soon.]

Cleo thought to take advantage of everyone watching, Argenthua to try to make her own escape and get to the relative safety, or, at least privacy, of her own room.  She'd barely turned away from Orphen and Majic, when a familiar gloved hand landed on her shoulder restraining all forward movement. 

"And where do you think you are going?" 

"Ah..my room, I'm tired."

"Really?" 

"Uh….well, no."

"Running?"

"I just wanted a bit of privacy.  I …I know you want to 'talk' to me so let's go and get this over with."  She whispered to him, "I don't want to be yelled at in front of everyone." 

"You should have thought of that sooner, young lady."  Hartia added as he stepped in front of her, preventing any chance of escape. 

"Now, wait a minute, she might actually have a decent reason other than forgetting, but I doubt it." Majic weakly defended her as he stepped up to her side. 

"Since it is obvious everyone is interested in continuing this conversation.  Let's sit down.  It is not like she can realistically run from us.  Especially considering her current energy level."  Azalie added to the new discussion. 

"Look….I know it was stupid, when I found the thing after…well, everything, believe me, I cursed my own stupidity.  But that is exactly what happened, I forgot."

"But, Miss Cleo, it was so important.  Because without it, we might never have found….you…."  Majic trailed of as he realized he didn't want to go over that ground again.

"I know….I wish I could go back…. change things, and not take it off.  But as you well know, with all that was happening after we arrived home, other things took precedence." 

When the others seemed to accept this weak excuse from her, Azalie snorted in disbelief, "Like what?" she said sarcastically, thinking 'Probably shopping, gossiping, flirting with anything in pants, or, worst of all, shamelessly throwing yourself at my brother.' 

Cleo saw the look on Azalie's face and knew what she was probably thinking, knowing she wouldn't be able to change her mind and not knowing what Azalie had been told, she simply said, "I don't want to answer that.  Just leave it with I forgot." 

"Azalie, back off and drop it!"  Orphen said as Majic and Hartia chimed in.

"Mistress Azalie, you don't know everything."

"Azalie, don't you remember my report?"

With a grateful glance at her defenders, "Azalie, I was distracted and forgot to put the pendant back on after I changed clothes when I returned home.  Let's leave it at that."

"What are you trying to hide from your protectors?" 

"Hide?  I'm not trying to hide anything.  They know.  I don't want to talk about it."  Cleo said with building anger.

All three men glared at Azalie as two called her name with a warning tone to stop this line of questioning.  Majic in a whisper, tried to calm down the other woman, who'd started shaking as he called her name.

"Oh…please what can it be?  You just don't want to admit you were on a shopping trip or gossiping with your sister.  Why don't you just admit it?  Jeez….this was before the Garik mess …"

"That's it!!  You couldn't just leave it, could you?  I know what I am but I think they will agree I was distracted by something other than shopping and gossip.  I was trying to stop my sister from making a grave mistake in marrying Agan, who we have now found out was working for G.g…him.. He used Agan to try to break up our group and damn near succeeded when someone stopped trusting me, and …oh damn it."  She turned to look for Orphen, who was walking out of the room as she was speaking, "I'm sorry….oh no…"  She turned angrily back to Azalie, "You witch!"

"I've been called worse than that, little girl.  I'm not the reason he left."

Cleo raised her hand to slap Azalie but shakily lowered it as she hissed, "How could you do that to him!  He blamed himself and you just brought it all back to the surface. That's why we didn't want to talk about it!"  She turned and hurried out of the room and slammed the door.  A moment later, a light thud was heard in the hall and Majic ran out muttering.

"Damn, I think she collapsed."

Hartia followed Majic, looked out the door, and saw him picking Cleo up.

Hartia closed the door behind him with an ominous click, "You'd better hope her recovery isn't affected by this.  Now answer me a question, whose side are you on?  And damn it, did you have to bring up the Agan shit?  Garik's bad enough.  Did you not listen to any of my report on what happened with Agan?  If being manipulated and almost beaten to death isn't enough to distract someone about a piece of jewelry, I don't know what is.  And now, you've set him off about a situation he still blames himself for, even though it wasn't his fault, or hers."

She started to say something but he wouldn't let her speak, "Save it.  I'm not the one you need to apologize to.  I can't stand to be in the same room with you right now.  Especially, when I consider what they both gave up to free you from your curse.  But, I guess that doesn't matter to you."

As he left the room, Majic was coming down the stairs and asked Hartia "Did you take care of it?" looking towards the open door way with anger. 

Hartia shook his head.  "Not really, I can't deal with her right now."

"Cleo's crying and saying that she is sorry and to please forgive her.  She begged me to find him."

"I'll help you look."  As they walked to the door, Hartia said, "I'll check the lake, you check the tree.  We're overdue some good luck tonight.  I just hope he's not at your dad's again."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in the den, Azalie sat back down on the couch in shock, shaking her head.  She realized, 'I let my emotions get the better of me again.  What have I done?'  She had been sitting there thinking for a few minutes, when a black-haired green-eyed young man of about seventeen climbed in the window, dressed exactly like Orphen, except instead of a Tower of Fang pendant, he was wearing a Wolven talisman.

"Why you purposely drive wedge between mates?"

"Who are you?  Why did you enter this house uninvited?"  

"Not recognize this form?"

"You're the pup, Leki." 

"Yes. Answer." 

"I didn't do anything on purpose." 

"Why lie? You know how feel."

"I didn't lie."

The boy took a very familiar stance against the wall and crossed his arms, with a glare that would have done the master proud, and arched an eyebrow, "Waiting for truth."

"I don't have to tell you anything, pup."

"Protecting mates.  You lie.  Truth now." And his eyes started glowing bright green as his form started to shimmer slightly, much like Argenthua's did when she changed form.

"They necessary.  You not." And he shifted back to Wolven form as Azalie felt a building pain in her head.

"Owww… Fine.  I forgot about Agan.  I was trying to protect my brother."

The pain immediately disappeared and the pup was back in human form.  "What if I no accept that?  How feel?"

"Damn you.  I don't need that lesson.  I know what I did.  I will take care of it when I can."

"No, take care of …"  Suddenly he stopped as if sensing something.  His shoulders relaxed and he sighed in obvious relief.  She realized he was really worried about something, or rather, someone.  "Wait.  In morning.  No disturb now. Out. Go report to child master."

"How did you…?" she started, only to see Leki in Wolven form, going up the stairs and settling himself in front of the door, to guard the occupants in Cleo's room.  She sighed heavily and, with a quick chant, returned to the Tower.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After checking the lake and the tree both, Hartia and Majic checked Bagup's tavern, hoping Orphen wasn't there. When he wasn't, they hurried back to the house to get back to Cleo as quickly as possible, since they couldn't find the one she needed.  They went up the stairs and found Leki comfortably resting just outside Cleo's door.  When Majic reached to open the door, Leki lifted his head to growl lightly at him.

"We know she's upset, we want to check on her."  Majic told him.

Leki paced slightly almost like he was thinking and trying to come to a decision.  His form shifted and suddenly Hartia and Majic met Leki's human form.

"Together now.  No disturb." Hartia and Majic both stumbled back at the change in Leki, completely shocked.  "Oh… No tell on me. Different form."

"No…we won't." Hartia managed to choke out. "uh…why did you?"

"Only talk Cleo normal form.  Need talk to another tonight." And a slight growl could be heard, even in the human form.

"Who?"  Hartia asked, but Majic answered.

"You talked to Azalie, didn't you?"

Leki nodded as he shifted back into Wolven form, looking very smug.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.

This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!  
Author's note: The language will get rough from time to time as our heroes' frustration level rises and believe me, their frustration level will rise. Also, you will notice that the characters have changed and may be somewhat OOC. Please keep in mind the events that happened in It's in the Blood and remember that will have far reaching effects... that said I am doing my best to keep them in character.

Chapter 5 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The following morning, after breakfast, the group followed Orphen's suggestion for another trip to the lake, this time with everyone, including Majic and Hartia.  Once there, Cleo watched the play that Majic, Hartia, Leki and Alik were engaging in as she set up the picnic.  Orphen, as usual, was watching leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed.  It really felt like a typical day of rest that they had engaged in from time to time when they were journeying… well, except for the additions of Hartia and Alik, but they were welcome.  

Alik was having a great time, once he found out Leki would chase Hartia and Majic on command.  After Cleo started laughing at Hartia for nearly getting nipped on his butt, Hartia taunted her.  

"It's better then being blasted."

She arched an eyebrow, "Really?"  Suddenly, Hartia realized his mistake, as she said, "Leki, go!"  

Alik, along with everyone else, thought that was extremely funny.  Giggling, Alik asked, "I wonder if he'll do it for me?"

Glancing at Leki, Cleo heard him question, [Should I?]  

Cleo nodded to both Alik and Leki, adding a thought to Leki, [Keep it light.  Don't hurt anyone.]

Hartia was just standing up, dusting himself off, when he heard a different, younger voice say, "Leki, go!"  Hartia was about to laugh when he noticed the pup move towards him, eyes glowing.  Noticing who was standing close to him, laughing, Hartia quickly dashed behind Majic, causing him to take the blast.  

Majic stood up, dusting himself off, muttering, "Gee, thanks, Shrimpy."  He then exchanged a glance with Hartia.  Nodding, they both ran and caught Alik, starting to tickle him so much, he couldn't order Leki to do anything.

After a few minutes, Cleo called a halt to what had degenerated into a wrestling match between Hartia and Majic.  She announced that lunch was ready.  Alik ate quickly because he wanted to keep playing; however, Cleo made him lie down and rest for about 30 minutes.

After lunch and a quick conversation between Hartia and Orphen, it was announced that Majic and Hartia would take Alik exploring the lakeshore.  They set off, with Alik being carried on Hartia's back and Leki trailing at their heels.  To Cleo's frustration, the ride out, setting up lunch and eating had worn her out.  

When she yawned, Orphen appeared, almost like he'd been watching for signs of her getting tired, carrying a blanket, "Come with me."

She stood and followed him.  There, in the shade of some trees, was a bench swing, hanging from a tree branch.  "Orphen, it's great.  When did …"

"Yesterday.  Now, lie down."

"But who? How?"

"I made it for you and Alik.  Now use it."

Just then Leki came up, he looked at Cleo and 'pathed, [Found something, come.]  He turned and started to walk off.

Cleo looked at Orphen and translated, "Come on, they found something."  

They followed Leki for a ways when Alik ran up, "Cleo, Orphen, …guess what we found?  There's a deck that Hartia says would be used for a tel—telescope."  He grabbed Cleo's hand, ready to pull her towards the deck.

"Oh, yeah…I remember.  The telescope is probably up in the attic.  We used to go look at the stars all the time.  Dad drew the different constellations we could see from the deck."

"Let's go get it!"  Alik said as he reversed directions and started dragging Cleo back. 

"Hold your horses, young man."  Orphen called to Alik, stopping his headlong flight with Cleo.

Majic showed up, chasing Alik, and chimed in, "Alik, remember what Master Hartia said. We have a lot of clean up to do on the deck before we can put the telescope up.  You've told them, let's get back and finish what we started."

"Cleo, you want to come see?"

"I'd like to…" she trailed off.  She was tired and she knew it was a bit more of a walk.

"Jeez!  You're hopeless.  You want to go, don't you?"  Orphen said, exasperated. "Alright."  He stood in front of her and stooped slightly.  "Climb on."

Leki lead the way as Orphen carried her piggy-back, followed by Majic carrying Alik, and they walked towards the telescope deck.  After a few steps, she started talking quietly to Orphen. 

"Thanks" she said in his ear.  "I… uh… I haven't been there since… since my dad died.  It was our special place.  Dad built it for me and Mariabella, although Mariabella didn't come out much.    There was also a tree house somewhere nearby.  I used to come out here all the time when I was upset or…"  She paused realizing she'd been bending his ear when he really didn't have an escape.  She knew he'd always been uncomfortable when she or Majic talked about their past.  "I… you probably don't want to hear about my childhood."

Knowing she couldn't see, he kept the smile on his face that had appeared while she was opening up to him.  It felt good that this was a special place for her, too.  He muttered, "You might as well go on.  It's keeping you awake…for Alik."

"Oh… You... well, fine.  Not that you'll pay attention.  My favorite times were when Dad could persuade Mom and Mariabella to come out for the day and cap off the night with star-gazing.  I used to be pretty good at picking out all the constellations.  Now, I only remember my favorites." 

They arrived at the deck to see Hartia using his hands to clear away some of the leaves and dirt.  Majic and Alik moved to join him, while Orphen, still holding Cleo, stood off to the side, watching, and Leki curled up by Orphen's feet with a tired sigh.  

Hartia looked up at the arrival of the group and said, "Krylancelo, this looks like it might be a duplicate of the telescope deck at the Tower."

"Why don't you wait and get brooms before you start clearing the ground?"  Cleo suggested.

"This way, we get really dirty, eh Alik?"  Hartia shot back.

"Yeah," He said excitedly as he tried to sweep a little of the dirt and leaves away, but only succeeding in getting himself exceptionally dirty.  He was having so much fun, the adults started laughing.

Hartia had cleared a large area of the deck, resulting in a huge pile of leaves and dirt stacked up off to the side.  He was standing beside it, taking a break, when Alik went up to Majic and whispered something.  Majic nodded and Alik started to clear another section of the deck in his unique fashion as Majic moved to stand next to Hartia.  

After a little bit, Majic whistled and Alik ran up to Hartia, surprising him off-balance, and Majic finished the job, pushing Hartia into the pile of leaves and dirt.  Hartia stood and started to dust himself off, when Alik jumped feet first into the remnants of the pile, showering him in more leaves and dirt.

Cleo was feeling safe and relaxed as she watched over Orphen's shoulder.  She laid her head on his shoulder and was quickly falling asleep.  Cleo's last thoughts as she drifted off were, 'It's good to see everyone happy.  This is family, my family.'

Orphen felt her relax and go from holding on to strictly dead weight as she fell asleep.  He nodded at Hartia, who was chasing Majic, promising vengeance for the crash into the dirt, while Alik sat in the pile of leaves, laughing.  

Orphen walked back to the swing, with Leki following, carefully laid Cleo down and wrapped her in the blanket.  Purposely waiting until Leki had jumped up next to her, Orphen then released the special feature he'd added to the swing.  Reaching under the seat, he pulled out another rail and latched it onto the front of the swing, transforming it into a cradle.  He started it swinging slightly and moved away.  

As much as he'd enjoyed the day, he realized that everything was in place to ensure her complete recovery.  He could start putting the distance back between them.  

He would see to it that she was healed, regardless.  That they both were.  "I'm going to repair those scars on her …and Alik."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cleo woke up from her nap to find herself wrapped in a blanket in a cradle.  Well, it had been a swing when Orphen showed it to her, but there was now an extra side that had been pulled up to enclose her, Leki, and an extremely filthy Alik, who was sleeping next to her. She looked around and saw Orphen standing nearby, smiling at the sight of the three of them. 

Cleo tried unsuccessfully to get out of the swing. Orphen lifted her out, leaving Leki and Alik still in the cradle. 

"Thank you," she whispered and not seeing anyone else around, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek, blushing slightly. "Um..I do have two legs that do still work, so let me down, please." 

"Hmm, you can count, that's good, but we'll see if your brain works that well with runes." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I'm going to start teaching you a few of the sorcerer runes." 

"Y..you are?! Wait a minute, this is just a way to keep me distracted while I heal, isn't it?" 

Orphen looked a little guilty but before he could answer, she continued. "Well, I'm not going to try to dissuade you as I've wanted to know a little bit about them.  You know, I always get bored when you and Majic discuss them. Who knows, I might even be able to help out with...." She was stopped in her ramblings when his lips covered hers quick, light kiss. 

"You talk to much sometimes." He said softly with a smile, taking the sting out of his words as he set her on her feet.  "How'd you like the swing?"

"It's great, but a cradle, Orphen?"

"I didn't want any of you to fall out.  You know how klutzy you are."

"Not when I'm asleep, but thanks, anyway."  She looked around again and realized the rest of the group was gone, not just out of sight. "So where'd the other two go?"

"Back to the house.  We're starting to work with Majic on healing and teleport magic.  Hartia's better at healing magic, so he's starting Majic's lesson.  I'll be taking over when we get back, but I decided to stay and watch over the invalids."

"Invalids.  We're not…..oh, sometimes you're completely unbelievable.  And Orphen, couldn't someone have washed him up some?"  She gestured, towards Alik, who was covered head to toe in dirt.

"Come on, let's get back." Orphen said.  He unhooked the railing and folded it back to the bottom of the swing.  He then picked Alik up and started walking toward the wagon, which was waiting for them, followed by Cleo and Leki.  Once Alik was situated in the wagon, Orphen turned to go back and get Cleo, only to find she was right behind him.  He lifted her up into the wagon and Leki jumped up beside her.  Orphen signaled the servant to head back to the house as he climbed in.

She snuggled up next to him, testing his resolution to push her away.  'Oh, well, I can indulge myself this one last time.'  He took her in his arms, wishing there was a better way.  'I have to protect myself.  I can't let her get any closer, or I'll end up hurt again.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few days later, Orphen had been putting his plans in effect and pushing Cleo away, very successfully.

"What time are we going to the lake this afternoon?"  She asked hesitantly.  These days, she never knew what to expect in the way of a response whenever she actually had a chance to talk to Orphen. He'd taken avoiding her to new levels in the last few days.  She was very confused and didn't know what to make of the changes.  She saw his eyes narrow and thought, 'Ooops, he's about to shout.  I wish I knew what I did.' 

"We're not." 

"What?  You said this morning that we would go. I promised Alik." 

"We're not going. I've got to work with Majic on the healing and teleporting spells, so we're not going." 

"Yes, we are.  Even if it's just Alik, the wolven and me!" 

"Listen, I said we aren't going. I'm not saying it again.  Besides, you still have to study the runes some more." 

"I've been making very good progress, Hartia said so." 

"And who's your teacher?" 

"Um....you." 

"And I say you still need work on the runes, so no lake till you've improved on the runes."

He stood to exit the room. 

"If I need so much work, why are you leaving, Teacher?" She spat the word 'teacher' out with venom in her voice. 

"You need practice, not additional instruction." 

"I've been practicing.  I got everything right when you tested me, even the stuff from yesterday. I'm going to the lake." 

He rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever." 

"Oh....you're driving me crazy. You say one thing, then do another. Alik and I are going to the lake and then I'm going to get my mother to take me shopping!" She stood up and stormed out of the room. 

She completely missed the slight smile on a certain black-haired sorcerer's face, 'That makes 35.  The brat is back, but if you think you're going to the lake and shopping you're wrong. This makes keeping my distance easy.' The smile quickly faded as he added, 'Who am I kidding? I was the one looking for her, to pick a fight, just to see her, to be near her.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Mariabella answered the door when Azalie arrived.  She explained that she was there for a brief visit with Krylancelo.  

"I think he just went into the study.  Come with me, please."

The door was open, so they overheard the conversation taking place between Cleo and Orphen.  When Orphen announced that the trip to the lake was canceled, Mariabella looked surprised.  She knew Orphen had arranged the wagon and picnic basket for the trip that morning.  It was a pretty day and the weather didn't look like it was going to change, she thought, 'I wonder what brought that on?'

Azalie had positioned herself so she could not only hear, but see in the room.  As the fight reached it climax, she watched Cleo storm out of the room and Azalie couldn't help but think, 'What a brat!  What does he see in her?'  She grew angry when she noticed the expression on his face after Cleo'd left the room.  An expression, Azalie could only describe as hurt.  'Now that he seems interested in settling down, I need to find a nice girl at the Tower for him, rather than that little brat."

Once the way was clear, she entered, "Good morning, Krylancelo."

Orphen looked up in surprise at his sister's voice.  "Hi, Azalie."

"I came by to check on everyone and to get an update on how the rune instruction was going. I'm guessing not well, considering the scene I just witnessed."

"She's picking it up a hell of lot faster than I expected.  We're 30 pages in already."  Orphen announced proudly.  No matter how he felt and how he needed to keep her at arms length, he was proud of how she was doing.

"Didn't you just tell her she needed more practice?"  Azalie said, pointing out the contradiction between what he just said and what she had overheard.

"I don't want her to get cocky.  She doesn't need to know how well she's doing."  Inwardly, Orphen winced.  'Thank God it wasn't Hartia or Tistiny who witnessed that.  They wouldn't accept that answer.'

"Then….what…oh….never mind, your student.  I've got the student update, what about everything else?  Any new information?  How are Majic's translations and copies going?"

"Slower than we expected.  Hartia and I have been focusing on teaching him teleporting and healing magic. We feel that when we travel again, that will be essential."

"I can understand waiting on the healing magic, but Orphen, he should have been started on teleporting a long time ago."

"As you said earlier, MY apprentice."

"You didn't teach him teleporting because you don't like it, isn't that true?  That's going to cause some problems.  That concentration is needed later on when he starts…"

"Is there another reason you're here, Azalie?  I've given you your update."  Orphen glanced out the window.  "I've got to catch up with the others, who are going to the lake now.  Join us if you must, but don't question her."  As he started to exit the room, he added, "Don't you need to get back to the Tower?  Don't you have a child to watch over?  Speaking of which, how is he?"

"Thanks for the generous offer, but I do need to get back.  As for Childman, he's fine.  I'll tell him you asked about him and you can see for yourself in a few weeks."

Orphen snorted as he started to leave the room and thought to himself, 'As if a two-year-old will care.'

"Krylancelo, wait."  He paused at the doorway, knowing what was coming, "Little brother, about the other night…."

"You're forgiven.  Leave it."

With a sigh of relief, Azalie muttered, "That was easier than I expected."

"I let you off easy because it was mistake." He looked back at her, "Wasn't it?"

"Of course, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"I know.  That's why you're forgiven.  Go back to the Tower, Azalie.  I'll see you later."  He left to join the others.

Azalie sat there for a moment to collect her thoughts before teleporting back to the Tower.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that afternoon at Majic's lesson, Hartia was starting in on teleporting, since he and Majic had gone over healing basics over the last few days.

"Okay, we are going to start with the basics for teleporting."

"I hope I'm ready for this."  Majic muttered.

"You are.  If you weren't, neither Krylancelo or I would be teaching you these spells."

"I won't disappoint either of you."

"Of course not, whose apprentice are you?" Came Orphen's voice from behind them.  "Just do your best.  Teleport and Heal are very challenging spells to learn initially."

"Master, when did you get here?  I thought you were still at the lake with Miss Cleo and …"

"Did you really think I'd abandon my apprentice in his hour of need?  So, Let's see what Hartia has taught you so far, so I can correct it."

"But shouldn't someone…."

"The Wolven and Leki are there."  Orphen bit off curtly.  Orphen then added in what Majic internally referred to as his teaching tone, "Now, where were you in the lesson?"  With that the instruction continued well into the evening.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!  
Author's note: The language will get rough from time to time as our heroes' frustration level rises and believe me, their frustration level will rise. Also, you will notice that the characters have changed and may be somewhat OOC. Please keep in mind the events that happened in It's in the Blood and remember that will have far reaching effects... that said I am doing my best to keep them in character.

Chapter 6 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hartia stuck his head in the kitchen one morning, several days after Azalie's last visit and about ten days after Cleo and Alik woke up.  He saw Mariabella kneading some bread dough furiously.  He was very surprised to see that she was really upset about something.  'She has a temper?' he thought.  'I missed our nightly tea last night because Alik and I were stargazing.'  He smiled at the memory, 'Cleo came too, but she conked out pretty early.  I wonder, could Mariabella be mad because I was with them?  Krylancelo sure was, not that he overtly displayed it.  I'd better do something to make amends.'

Withdrawing quietly and unnoticed, he hurried into town, picked up some flowers and returned to the kitchen.  After putting them in a vase in front of Mariabella, who was still killing the bread dough, Hartia said.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to miss our tea." 

"You told me you were going with Alik to the lake.  Now…don't bother me."  Mariabella realized, as she punched the dough again, he thought she was mad at him.  "It is not you." 

"Oh….so what's wrong?  Can I help?" 

"Not now!"  She paused and added, "Please." 

"You have some flour on your nose, let me wipe it off." He moved closer to wipe it off her face, and was debating about kissing her, but nervously stopped. 

Mariabella had enough experience with men to know when someone was about to try to steal a kiss and that flour line was as old as they came.  Only this time, she found she didn't mind and was actually disappointed when he stopped.  As she thought about it, she realized that he was giving her a choice and time.  She pulled her hands out of the dough, reached up, grabbed the front of his robes, pulled him close to her and kissed him soundly.

She leaned back, enjoying the dazed look on his face, and he started grinning breathlessly.  "I've got bread to finish.  Go teach Majic something or check on Alik and Cleo.  We'll talk later."

"Uh… sure."  He said as he dazedly turned to leave. 

Tistiny teased Hartia when he left the kitchen, "You know dark blue robes catch every bit of dust…including flour."  He looked confused until she pointed to his chest. At his surprised "oh…" she smiled and added, "Unless you wish to give someone you've been teasing unmercifully some prime material to return the favor, you might wish to dust off or change soon."

Hartia stared at her, open-mouthed, as he realized for all her calm outward appearance, Tistiny had a wicked sense of humor and didn't miss much that happened in the house.  He also sensed approval from her attitude towards him, which was a relief, considering what a bad experience Mariabella's last romantic entanglement had been.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that day, the doctor gave Cleo and Alik their regular check-up.  The news concerned Tistiny and out right alarmed Mariabella, who was already upset about something Tistiny had yet to discover.  She was hopeful it had something to do with a certain red-head sorcerer and the sparks she'd been watching ignite over the last several days.

Right now, she had to deal with another set of fireworks, between the other new couple in the house.  She'd been watching Cleo and saw storm clouds on the horizon for them, unless someone gave an inch, especially considering this morning's events.  As stubborn as those two were, it would be bumpy indeed.  She decided to try to do what she could to smooth things out, or, at least, try to get Cleo to understand his deeper feelings, the ones she knew he couldn't express yet.

She entered Cleo's room, to find her pacing.  "Dear, Dr. Hale said you are supposed to rest some more this afternoon."

"I know, but I can't sit still." 

"That won't help, and you know it.  Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Mother.  I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Dr. Hale said he suspected you weren't gaining weight because you are stressed.  So, what's wrong?  You are not usually as careless as you were this morning."

"It's a long story."  Cleo said with a sigh, and added in anticipation of what she expected her mother to say next, "And, I don't want to go into it, even if you have the time."

"I suspect I already know.  Now, you've given me a reason to butt in.  You're both just like your father, you go to any lengths to protect the ones you love. You can't fault him for that.  I know you have done so in the past and will do so again in the future.  Correct?"

Cleo snorted in disbelief, "Love... maybe, once, I-I'm not sure anymore, but we're falling into our old routine already. I-I mean, that's good, but that doesn't ...oh... nevermind. I don't have a problem with him protecting me, he's always done it.  Even when he's pushing me away, I know he'll always keep me safe.  I just don't understand what… er, why. " 

"He does care about what's best for you.  He always has and always will.  With that in mind, you should do as he says right now, dear." 

"I never do what he says." 

"Now would be a good time to start." 

"Mother!" 

"After everything that has happened, he needs to feel he is in control. Promise me.  You know, I worry." 

"That's a dirty trick. And you did that to Dad all the time." 

"And it works as well on you, as it did him. Your promise?" 

"Yes, it does. I promise. I don't like it, but I promise.  But, I want a promise from you.  Don't teach that to him, please. I have enough trouble with him as it is."  
"I don't think he will need my suggestions on how to deal with stubborn people."

"You didn't promise, Mom."

"Ah… you got wise to me.  Well… I will not make a promise I know I will not keep.  But, I do promise I will not intervene any further, unless I feel it's absolutely necessary."  Tistiny stood to leave, but stopped as she decided to give her daughter some much needed advice, "Give him some time.  Things have changed a lot recently.  Never give up on him."  

Tistiny closed the door, leaving Cleo looking completely shocked as the realization hit her that her mother knew exactly what was bothering her.  Most importantly, she realized her mom had given her some good advice.  She had been about to give up on him.  

She knew what a good judge of character her mother was, even if she had made a mistake with Agan, or had she?  'Come to think of it, Mariabella said that Mother had pushed her to get me in the wedding.  Could Mother have?'  Grinning slightly, 'Yes, I'll bet she did.'   

Well, since her mother had never mis-advised her, she resolved to do as Tistiny bid.  Although, actually, that was easy.  Cleo knew herself; if push came to shove, she'd never willingly abandon Orphen, no matter how much he tried to push her away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shortly after the doctor left, Cleo had some broth and went to bed.  Hartia, not having anything else to do, went in search of Mariabella.  He found her in the upstairs drawing room, sitting on the couch, doing her needlework… well… not exactly doing her needlework, as much as stabbing it, like it was alive and she had to kill it.  He realized that whatever had been bothering her earlier in the morning was still a problem.  He quietly entered the room and sat across from her.

She didn't acknowledge his presence, but kept stabbing the cloth.  He cleared his throat and tried to get her attention.  This time, she looked up at him but only grimaced.

"Um… It's later.  Would you like to talk now?"

"No."  She replied brusquely.  "Thank you," she added.

"Uh….Maybe I can help?"  Hartia said, catching her eye and smiling. 

With a sigh, Mariabella started to tell him about Dr. Hale's visit earlier in the day.  "Alik is improving by leaps and bounds, right on schedule.  He has gained the weight the doctor wanted him to."

"That's good news, certainly nothing to be upset about.  What about Cleo?"

"The doctor is very concerned. He said Cleo is under stress and it needs to be reduced or removed."  She threw the needlework down on the couch next to her and started to weep slightly, "She lost weight, weight she cannot afford to loose. Now, she weighs even less than she did when she returned. I am scared that I may loose my sister again, and I just got her back." 

"What?"  Hartia was shocked.  True, Cleo was still looking painfully thin, but she appeared to be eating well.  Inwardly, Hartia wondered, 'What does Krylancelo think of that news.'  

"Does Krylancelo know?"

"Who cares?!?!" She bit off angrily.

"What can I do to help?" Hartia asked, thinking, 'Now, I know what the problem is.  I should have guessed.' 

"You can reduce her stress by removing him."  Hartia rocked back on his heels at the venom in her voice.

"What brought that on?"  Hartia said, when he saw her eyes darken with anger, focused on him now.  Back-pedaling, he quickly added, "I believe you!  I just want to know what happened that convinced you he's the source of the stress." 

"Don't you have eyes?  Do you mean, you haven't noticed him pushing her away?  Closing himself off her from completely?  He's even refusing to consider going to the festival in three weeks.  A festival they've attended together for the last couple of years.  A festival he knows she loves.  It would be something for her to look forward to, other than him treating her like dirt.  You want to help me?  Get him out of her life."

"Oh…I'll go talk to him, don't worry.  This will not be a problem anymore.  Give it 24 hours."  Hartia stood up and left the room, a man on a mission. He popped his head back in the room, "After I fix the…um… rat problem, tea? And cookies, maybe?"  He added hopefully.  She nodded and he left to change.

Laughing slightly, Mariabella followed him out and went downstairs to start on the cookies she'd promised Alik.  She also wanted to make sure there were plenty for her sweet-toothed friend.  'Or, is he more than that to me?' she asked herself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Orphen had been away from the house most of the day, finally settling at the top of the tower, his tower in the lake.  He was trying to keep to his resolve to keep Cleo at a distance, but it kept getting harder and harder.  'This morning's shopping trip was rough,' he thought … 'No.  I won't think about it.  I can't think about it,' as he placed his hand in his pocket, fingering the button in there.  In an attempt to turn his thoughts away from the painful subject, he considered something else that happened earlier in the day.  'I pushed Majic hard today and he was looking awfully tired.  I'd better check on him.' 

He'd just reached the shore, when he saw a shadow appear from the top of the tower followed by an unmistakable and all-to-familiar voice, calling out "I am the Assassin…"

"Hartia, what the hell do you want?  Aren't you getting a little old to play Black Tiger?  I was hoping once you got a girl, you'd give that up."  

"It's New Black Tiger and I'm not here to talk about me, I'm here to talk about you."  Hartia 'ported next to Orphen.  

"Oh, great, a shrimp on a mission.  Later."

"No. Now."

"Later.  I just realized I need to check on Majic."

"Krylancelo, don't you remember the last time I tried to tell you something and you didn't want to listen?"

"Fine.  Come with me."  Orphen started walking back to the house, with a frown on his face, not looking forward to whatever burr was up Hartia's ass now.  "Although, why you feel you have to get dressed in that get-up for something you decide is a mission, I'll never understand."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cleo was in the kitchen, trying in vain to keep up with Alik, who was baking cookies with Mariabella.  Tistiny asked her to take a few cookies and milk up to Majic.  

When she arrived in Majic's room, she found him asleep at his desk, with the rubbings strewn about and a pen still in his hand.  Thinking to fetch a blanket off the bed to cover him up, she looked for a place to set the milk and cookies down, only to discover his untouched lunch still on the table.

Her blood started to boil; they were driving him into the ground and it was going to stop, now.   More than angry, she was also worried.  He looked really exhausted, more than just working on the rubbings.  The dark circles under his eyes indicated significant lost sleep….she should know. 

Gently, she slipped a hand around his shoulders and shook him slightly to wake him.  "Wh…oh…uh…I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I woke you, but you look as bad as I do…  What's going on?"  She asked as she stood back up and moved slightly away from him.

"N-Nothing.  I've just been working on the rubbings."  He looked down and away from her, not wanting to meet her eyes, a sure sign he was lying.

"It's not just that and you and I both know it.  Please tell me."  She placed her hands back on his shoulders.

"I…I can't."

"Is it something I did?"

"No! It's me."

"Look at me."  She said as she moved a hand under his chin, "We're family, aren't we? You can talk to me.  I'm not going anywhere." 

Majic choked back a sob when she called them family, but started crying in earnest when she said she wasn't going anywhere. She slipped into the chair with him, hugged him and just let him cry.  He was babbling incoherently, but she just let him release the pent-up emotions.

While he was crying on her shoulder, she was thinking about what might have caused this outburst.  It dawned on her then, he was somehow feeling responsible for not stopping her kidnapping, or worse.

"Majic, you're exhausted, let me help you to bed and you get some rest.  You've done the same for me."  They stood together and she noticed that Majic was now just a little bit taller than her.  "Majic, you've grown again.  You're taller than I am…Stop it, at once."

Majic laughed slightly, "Come on, Miss Cleo, you know I can't control that."

"I do…but it got you laughing."

"Miss Cleo… I… I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked gently.

"For…for…giving up on you."

"How do you figure that?"

"I…I accepted your…your… ah…"

"Supposed death?"

Unable to speak, Majic just nodded as tears threatened again. 

"Majic, look at me."  He looked up to see her smiling reassuringly, but with worry in her eyes. "I have a question for you.  Given what all three of you saw, what else were you supposed to think?"

"I should have…"

"That's not an answer to my question.  Given what evidence you had, what else were you supposed to think?"

"He used illusion…"

"I know, Majic.  You knew he used illusion magic before, or, at least, had hints of it, but that was different.  Now…you know the answer to my question."

"I know… Hartia and Orphen saw you killed and I saw the immediate aftermath.  There wasn't a really any way to doubt… but Cleo…"

"No buts… there wasn't any way to doubt.  No matter what ended up happening, with the information you had, you had no other conclusion.  Blaming yourself is only going to hurt us."

"How?"

"You think I can watch you, my…well, brother, hurting and not worry?"

"I guess not.  I-I like that.  I-I've been thinking of you as a sister for a while.  I'll try."

She hugged him and gave him one of her special smiles, "That's all I can ask.  Now… lie down, 'cause you still need rest."

"Well…I am tired, but probably not as tired as Master Orphen and Hartia, since healing magic is so draining and they've been casting on you an… oh, shoot."  He covered his mouth, realizing as he did, it was already too late.  He saw the anger and worry build in her eyes.  She quickly stood and trotted for the door, just as Orphen and Hartia entered.

"Oh, good just the pair of idiots I was looking for."

Behind her Majic was waiving his hands mouthing 'run,' as he tried to gesture for them to leave the room, fast.

Without turning, she said, "Stop that, Majic.  Bed, now!"

Orphen spoke up, "Isn't that usually my line?"  

"I wouldn't piss her off right now." Hartia whispered to Orphen.  "She looks plenty mad already.  What did you do?"

"Shut up, Hartia."  He whispered back and then louder, as he addressed Cleo in his usual mocking tone, "What's wrong? What's upset you now?"

"You stupid, manipulative, conniving, imbecilic, magic-using …"  With a growl, "morons!"

Majic sat on the bed, watching Orphen and Hartia face the wrath of Cleo, Majic quietly said, "I'm sorry," and worriedly watched the ensuing fireworks.

"Okay…it's official…she's pissed off because of you.  So, what did you do this time?"

"What makes you think it was me?"

"History… you're the only one who can set her off this fast."

She stepped up close to them and looked up at the pair.  "Both of you!" 

Majic again said, "I'm sorry."

"Make that the two of you and the Shrimp!"  Cleo said as she reached up to rip the mask off Hartia's face.

"Me?  Why me?" Majic whined.

"What nonsense are you going to accuse me of now?" Orphen groused.

"Hey, at least I didn't try to do the speech for you.  So…what did he" Hartia added, pointing to Orphen, "do now?"

"Okay….Majic…what is she going on about?"  Orphen said exasperated as he rolled his eyes at Hartia.

"I… I… uh, kinda let out that healing magic is …um … draining."

"Shit!!!"  Hartia and Orphen said in unision.

"Great job, Majic." Hartia said.

"Yeah…thanks." Orphen added.

"I'm sorry, it just sort of slipped out." Majic whined.

"Leave him alone.  He is exhausted.   You two are running him ragged.  Not only are teaching him the teleporting and DRAINING healing spells. You have been slave driving him about making copies of the rubbings, when it would be much simpler to just go to the ruins and make another copy. How can you expect him to keep up with anything…"

"Damn.  I guess we know where the brains of this outfit are." Hartia quipped.

"Damn it."  In a thought, Orphen added, 'Why didn't I think of that?'

"You mean you hadn't thought of that.  Jeez… I never use to think magic rotted your brains.  I guess I was wrong."   

"When have we had time?" Orphen said, pleased that he thought of an excuse to get the last word in.  "We've been watching over two invalids."

"And making a third!"  Cleo said, pointing at Majic.

Hartia couldn't hold it in; he started howling with laughter, "Give it up, Krylancelo.  We forgot.  The thought never even occurred to us."  With a bigger grin, full of mischief, "Maybe we can blame Azalie, she didn't think of it either."

From the bed, snickering was heard as Majic muttered, "That'll go over well."  All the laughter lowered the tension levels in the room.

"Fine, we forgot.  Okay."  Orphen said angrily.  "I'll go now.  I'll 'port over there and be back in a few hours."

Poking a finger in Orphen's chest, Cleo said forcefully, "No, you'll go tomorrow, with Wolven protection.  We're all targets. And no magic.  You've done quite enough already."  She glanced at Hartia to include him in this statement, "That goes for you, too.  Especially since you've both been wasting your magic every afternoon for the last week.  That's when you've been doing the healing, right?"

Hartia nodded sheepishly, as Orphen glared at him.  "Stop encouraging her."

"She's right, and you know it."  Hartia added in a thought, 'She was about to say something.  Shut up, Krylancelo.'

She realized she didn't want to continue with this subject.  She looked down and saw the mask in her hands, "Shrimpy, why are you dressed up?"

"Oh … I …um … I"  Hartia started to say, when Orphen interrupted.

"I decide when healing is unnecessary or not."  Orphen said to both of them, effectively baiting her.

Even though she knew what he was doing, it still rankled, so she responded heatedly, "You were trying to remove all the scars, weren't you."

"Are you trying to make a point here or are you just blowing hot air?"

"You can't remove them.  They're permanent."  She paused as a shadow of memory and fear appeared in her eyes.  "H-h-he m-made sure of it."  Before anyone could react, she pushed past them and left the room.

Hartia opened the door she'd closed behind her, to watch her enter her room.  He heard a slight thud as Orphen fell to his knees.

Majic faintly said, "That's a break-through.  She said something about it.  That's a good sign, isn't it?"

"Yes…but do we want to really want to know?"  Hartia murmured thoughtfully.

"I've got to know.  And she's got to talk about it." Orphen felt like he'd been gut punched.  'Is there no end to the horrors that bastard inflicted on them?  I want to kill something, to avenge them.  I hate this, having my hands tied.  This is so infuriating,' he punched the floor.  'How can she be so sure it won't work?'  Then he remembered something, "Oh…shit…he said it burned and mine didn't."

"What do you mean he said it burned?  Who?" Hartia asked at the same time Majic asked a question of his own.

"Burned?  Who?"

"Just remembered." Orphen said with a grimace as he brought his other first down with a smack to the floor, wishing he was hitting Garik.

"Remembered what?"  Hartia pressed.

On his hands and knees now, Orphen answered brokenly.  "Remembered…outside the cave…Alik came running up after Garik flew off.  He had a small cut on his arm, which was bleeding, and I healed it.  He looked up at me with those eyes and…and said mine did-didn't burn like his did.  Those were his exact damn words and I'd forgotten them.  Damn it!  I need to know what the hell they went through.  How can I protect them if I don't know?"

"Well, you have a hell of a method of building trust and showing you care, Mr. Sensitivity."

"Shut up, Hartia." Orphen bit off, glaring at Hartia for inadvertently using one of Cleo's phrases when he had ticked her off, usually just before she stormed off.

Hartia slammed the door shut and rounded on Orphen.  "Not this time!  You've been systematically shutting everyone out… especially her, since she woke up.  Hell, this is easy now, because this is what I wanted to talk to you about, anyway.  Now, I have a few questions for you and you are going to answer them."

Standing back up, Orphen glared at him, "Hell, no."

Hartia walked up and punched in him in the jaw.  "Sit down.  We have a lot to discuss.  I was going to wait for later, but we're doing it now, if I have to tie you down."

"What are you afraid of?"  Majic asked quietly but both of the older men were so wrapped up in their argument they ignored him. 

Hartia continued, "I said I have some questions for you and, by God, you're going to answer them."

"Fine.  Get it over with."

"How many scars does she have on her back?"

"Forty-two on her back." 

"She has scars elsewhere?"

"Yes."

"What about Alik?"

"Eight."

"How many scars does Cleo have in total?"

"Fifty-two."

"How long are they?"

"It varies."

"But, you know how long and where every single one of them are placed, don't you?"

"Of course.  I'll never forget."

"Same with Alik?"

"Yes" Orphen hissed out, giving Hartia a glare that said, 'Where are you going with this?'

"The doctor was here today.  He's worried."

"He's not the only damn one, she's not recovering as fast as she should be."

"The doctor has a legitimate concern.  He said it was probably because of stress, to either remove or reduce it.  Because she's lost weight, and not gaining it back like he wanted."

Both Majic and Orphen said "What?"

Majic added in surprise, "But we all eat together, we watch her eat. How?"

"Alik's put on a few pounds; the doctor is well pleased with his progress. But something is interfering with Cleo's recovery and I know exactly, what, or more, correctly who, is but I'll get to that in a moment.  Krylancelo, where is Cleo in the most danger?"

"Away from me."

"In all your travels together, she ever been in danger?"

"Yes."  With an exasperated eye-roll, he answered in a patronizing tone.

"And you saved her, right?"

"Yes… but she shouldn't have been in danger in the first place.   She should have stayed in school.  Then, none of this would have happened."

"Oh… so, Agan would never have shown up and started courting Mariabella?  Cleo wouldn't have disliked him?"

"Well, probably not."

"So, if she didn't have you, and thereby us, when Agan beat her the first time, she would have died.  Or worse, since Garik wants her alive, he would have healed her.  Want to imagine what kind of pain and scarring his healing her internal injuries would have done?  I don't."

"Fine, then she should have never left Totokonta with us after the Agan mess was over."

"Oh…that's good and when we left, Garik could just come and grab her while we were gone."

"Fine, we made the best decisions we could at the time. What's your point?"

"You want her safe.  You'd give your life for it, right?  You've admitted, at least to yourself, that you love her, right? Then why the hell are you pushing her away?"

"I'm not."

"Don't lie to me!"

Orphen turned away; he figured this was where Hartia was going with his interrogation.  And how the hell could he answer Hartia when he wasn't even sure of the answer himself?  He had to keep her safe, but he had to protect himself from being hurt again.  The simple fact of the matter was he recognized that if he lost her that way again, he wouldn't be able to continue, and he was trying to protect himself from that hurt.  "You seem to think you have all the answers.  You can't figure it out?"

"I want to hear you admit it."

"I can't… I can't survive losing her again.  I have to protect myself."

"That's what I thought, you selfish bastard!  God, I was hoping I was wrong.  So, you figure it will be less painful to push her away, then to risk loving and losing her?  Alright.  Go! Leave right now and don't come back.   She doesn't need a coward."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are.  And, I need to point out that right now, you're the one killing her."

As the argument was escalating, Majic had stood up and gone to his closet.  He pulled out some clothes, specifically his black suit and hung it on the outside of the door. He interrupted Hartia as he was about to start in on Orphen again.  

"Master Hartia, I've gotten my black clothes out and will go freshen yours.  We'll need them again, soon."  Then he turned to Orphen, "Family means opening up your heart and allowing them inside.  Until you can do that, we don't need you."  Majic paused for a moment and added, "As a matter of fact, we need you gone."  

Hartia and Orphen stared at Majic, opened-mouthed, as he left the room.

"Well… I couldn't have said that better."

"He's learning too damn much from you.  Delivering a line like that and leaving."

"Actually, I was thinking that sounded like one of Cleo's.  I'll add my two bits and then leave you to think.  You're the stress, Krylancelo.  She loves you with everything in her, and as your apprentice said, until you can accept everything that comes with having a family, they're …well… we're better off without you."  With that last line, Hartia left the room leaving Orphen alone with his thoughts.

*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

Outside, Tistiny and Mariabella had been listening to the argument through the door.  When Tistiny heard Majic's statement, she knew he would be leaving soon, so she quickly grabbed Mariabella's collar and dragged her around the corner.

They peered around the corner and watched Majic exit and go into Hartia's room.  They had just stepped back into the hall, when Hartia exited the room in an unusual outfit.  In the brief glimpses she had, Tistiny had seen the tension in both Majic and Hartia's shoulders so she decided she needed to do something to help them relax.  She glanced at Mariabella and noticed where her focus was.  Grinning mischievously, she said loud enough for even Hartia to hear, "Mariabella, are you enjoying the view?  I agree, that outfit definitely show's off his ass –ets."  

She saw Hartia pause, with a catch in his step, as Mariabella's shocked, "Mother!" echoed down the hall.  She saw the side of his face glowing almost as red as his hair as his shoulders shook lightly with an unmistakable chuckle.  He then tugged at the short cape of his New Black Tiger costume before continuing.  He opened the door and flashed a sheepish grin back at Mariabella before disappearing into his room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note:  And I'm sorry everyone…this ones a cliffhanger and the next chapter isn't completely beta'ed so it'll be a couple of weeks at least before the next ones out.  * ducks and hides under desk *


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!

Author's note: The language will get rough from time to time as our heroes' frustration level rises and believe me, their frustration level will rise. Also, you will notice that the characters have changed and may be somewhat OOC. Please keep in mind the events that happened in It's in the Blood and remember that will have far reaching effects... that said I am doing my best to keep them in character.

Additionally, since I haven't done it in this fic yet, I'd like to add a very big thank you to my beta readers.  You know who you are and you know the story wouldn't be as good without you.

Chapter 7*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

Needing to think, Orphen quickly left Majic's room and went to the tree, absently making note of the two Wolven guarding the house, and wondering where the third one went, since he hadn't seen it in almost a week.  He was trying to sort out the jumble of thoughts in his head.  He couldn't seem to keep his focus and his mind kept wondering.  He climbed up in the tree and watched Cleo's room as the sun set.  The sense of deju vu was strong as he remembered a much happier time when he was perched in this same tree.

//Flashback//

'Where's that stupid troll?  This time every day, he's supposed to show me that the sword is still safe.'  Orphen thought with frustration.  He didn't like being here this long.  That and having to listen to his apprentice, Majic, whine was no picnic.  He kept embarrassing the daughter of the household, who seemed to think he was watching her.  

Although, he had to admit, when he first saw her, he thought she was someone else and he almost approached her.  Once he realized she wasn't the mystery girl he'd seen at the Ruins of Kohan the night before he arrived back in Totokonta, he didn't really spare her any thought.  Sometimes, he still wondered, she looked so like that vision from the lake, the nymph he'd followed back to the mansion.  The one who'd made him feel complete in the brief second he'd allowed just a sideways glance and the one he'd never seen since.

Today was different.  After a year of simply waiting and watching, there seemed to be more activity in the house.  Maybe that was why the troll was late; the family was going to be entertaining that night or something.

This particular afternoon, Majic brought something with him and called out, "Hey Master, why don't you use these?"  

"Why don't I use what?" Orphen asked from his position in the tree.

"These," he said holding out a pair of binoculars, "If you're 'bird-watching', these might come in handy."

"Well, I guess they couldn't hurt." Orphen said, taking the binoculars, "Thanks. Good job." He realized the binoculars might eliminate the need to wait for the troll every day, if he could see the Sword directly through the window with them.  He decided to use this to his advantage, "Now quit bothering me, will ya, kid."

He looked through the binoculars and examined the house.  He could see clearly into all the rooms in the front of the house and was scanning for the room that held the Sword of Baltanders.  He caught a glimpse of blonde and blue but he didn't think the daughter of the house, Mariabella by name, had a room on this side of the house.  She spent a lot of time sitting in the upstairs drawing room, probably doing needlework.  He scanned back and saw the other girl, who'd caught his eye, preparing to change clothes.  As he shifted, trying to see her face, she stopped changing and moved to the window, looking out.  She looked angry, but was undeniably the same girl from the lake.  The spark of fire in this girl far outshined Mariabella.

He'd barely recovered from the shock of finding her when a shriek was heard inside the house and Majic commented, "Hey, um…did you just hear something?"

He shook his head, knowing the sound came from the room where his mystery girl was.  She'd voiced the shriek as she ran out of the room.  This did not bode well, considering he wanted to be on friendly terms with the one who'd attracted him so completely.  He was contemplating leaving before he was accosted by some servant, when she came out of the house with a sword.  

"Hey, you!  Up in the tree!  How dare you spy on me, while I'm changing clothes?!?  Oh, I suppose you were 'bird-watching'!"

Frankly, her beauty mesmerized him, until she opened her mouth.  His nymph from the lake was a shrew.  He thought, 'God, the Fates have a wicked sense of humor,' as he began to defend himself against her verbal and physical attacks.  And that was how he'd met Cleo Everlasting.  

//End Flashback//

He was smiling at the end of that memory, 'If I knew then what I know now, what would I have done differently?  Or would I have done anything differently?'  He thought about all the fun they'd had and realized he wouldn't change a thing… well… except the event which had caused him to spend three days in this tree.  'I told myself I never wanted to think about that time again, but it never leaves my thoughts when I'm alone.  This is why I resolved to get the distance back so I wouldn't think about it.  But damn it, it's not working.  If anything, it's worse.  I find myself seeking her out, because I can't stay away, and then I remember what I'm trying to do.' 

He looked up at her room again and cursed himself.  He wanted to go up there so badly, he put his hand in his pocket and felt that stupid button.  If he didn't leave soon, he knew he would go up to her room and take back everything he'd tried to accomplish in the past week.  He'd needed to get away.  He chanted, "Towers in Heaven that Dance Around Me" and teleported to the tower at the lake, a place that had always given him solace.

As soon as he arrived at the tower, he immediately found himself looking down to see if she was there.  He remembered another time when they were all at the lake.

//Flashback//

The two days after the second talk with the Wolven, everyone went out to the lake again.  Alik, Majic and Hartia were being chased around by Leki while Cleo was unpacking the last basket containing the deserts Maribella had made for their picnic. 

When she found the pie, "Here you go, Orphen. You had better eat it before the bottomless pits get back.  They'll devour it all and you'll lose out."  She added with a self-deprecating grin,  "I promise, Mariabella cooked it, not me."  

Her words made him angry.  She was so much more than Mariabella, but when Cleo compared herself to her sister, she always acted like she came up short.  It always got his hackles up and he wanted to shake her for it.  That or … 'No! No! No! I made a resolution and damn it, I'm going to stick to it.'  

"I said I didn't want anything but I guess you still can't understand any language." He then took the plate she offered him, turned it upside down and let it fall to the ground. He stood up and stormed off, without a backward glance. 

He knew of the pain that he caused, but he still kept walking away. It was for the best.  He had to protect them both from these feelings.

//End Flashback//

He remembered that scene and cursed himself for doing that at the lake.  Now he was remembering the things he'd been doing to recently to regain the distance and save himself from anymore anguish.  With another curse, he decided he was thirsty, "Towers in Heaven that Dance Around Me", and he appeared at Bagup's tavern.

As he walked in, he noticed a very typical quiet evening scene in the tavern.  Bagup was behind the counter, polishing a glass, and, upon seeing Orphen, he reached back for the glass he normally created Orphen's ice cream floats in.  As Orphen walked further into the room, he noticed a couple, a brunette boy and blonde girl, sharing a book.  She teased him and he responded, adding to the play fight.  Orphen was struck by the familiarity of their relationship and remembered something else as the boy and girl shifted in his mind to himself and Cleo. 

//Flashback//

She was sitting at the desk in the study, hunched over the rune books, when he entered for their appointed lesson.  He hated himself for looking forward to the lessons and realized he wasn't keeping with his resolution.  

She looked up and smiled, noting his arrival.  Teasingly she said, "You're late."

"So?  I didn't want to teach you in the first place. This was all Azalie's idea." 

She examined his face, looking for some hint that he did not mean it.  When she could not find any, she wilted under his steadfast gaze.  "In that case, why are you wasting your time here?  Go away."  She turned back to the instructional text and shut him out.

He knew he should have been happy that his plan was working.  The distance was growing between them, but why did he suddenly feel so empty?

//End Flashback//

'Great, there's no escape anywhere in this town.'  He looked back up at Bagup and shook his head, indicating he no longer wanted the float.  He quickly turned and walked out of the inn.  He was realizing, as much as he hated to admit it, he was hurting her, and himself, too.   He was likely the source of her stress, just like Hartia said.  'Damn it, when did he get so good at reading people….oh, yeah….Childman.  I swear, that man knew when Hartia and I were about to get into mischief before the thought had fully formed in our heads.  And Hartia had five more years with him than I did.  I guess that explains a lot.  Now, what to do about it?  I can't change my plans, I'm leaving for the Tower tonight to partner that other Hunter.'  Resigned, he started waking back to the Everlasting home, intending to gather his gear and leave.  He was walking past a familiar clothing shop when he put his hand in his pocket again and felt that button… and the scene from earlier that day replayed itself in his mind.

//Flashback//

Hartia was taking Mariabella and Cleo shopping.  Orphen followed along because Alik was staying at the house and he didn't like Cleo being protected by just the single Wolven not counting Leki.  That and he was enjoying watching Cleo happily chatting with her sister, about the only smiles he'd seen on her face in days.  He enjoyed that vision so much and cursed himself for missing her smiles.  'I have to do this, it's for the best.'  

He was standing on a sidewalk outside a store, apparently bored, when Mariabella exited, followed closely by Hartia, who was carrying several packages. 

"Please, go and put those in the wagon." 

"Of course.  So, how many more shops will we be hitting today?" 

"Just a few more. You don't mind, do you?" 

"No, I enjoy helping such an elegant lady as yourself shop." Orphen rolled his eyes thinking, 'You're laying it on too thick, Hartia.'  Hartia continued, "You use your mind and bargain to get the best merchandise for the best price." He winked at her and then turned to head for the wagon. 

Maribella blushed as she watched Hartia walk off, shaking her head but smiling brightly. Behind her, Cleo hurried out of the store and rushed past Maribella to stop in front of Orphen. 

"Look at what I found!" Cleo said excitedly, "I've been looking for this everywhere!" Orphen looked at her with a bland stare. "Don't you remember?  About six months ago, you lost a silver button on your jacket. I've searched in every store, in every town we stopped in, and I finally found a match." She reached up to his collar and pointed out a black button on his jacket.  She proudly showed him the silver button she had clasped in her hand. 

He snatched it out of her hand and bit out, "Yeah, whatever.  It's not like you could sew it on anyway." He saw the hurt in her eyes, but ignored it, turning to walk off.  He was afraid he would admit how shocked and pleased he was that she'd thought of him, ruining all he'd been trying to do. 

As he walked away, he heard her sharp intake of breath and the murmur of a brief conversation between Cleo and her sister.

"Why you… " Mariabella called out, about to take Orphen to task.

Cleo cut her off saying, "Leave it alone, Maribella." 

"Cleo, he just..." 

"That is how he is. I realized long ago that this is how things would be. I had a choice to accept this or leave him and I have chosen to stay. It's my life and I will not change my mind."

"You deserve better."

"Mariabella."  Cleo said, with a warning tone in her voice.

Orphen had gotten too far away to hear Mariabella's response at that point, and, frankly, he didn't want to.  It was probably the same thing that was running through his head.  'Why are you defending me?  I've hurt you and you're still defending me.  You covered for me with Alik, too.  Why?'  It dawned on him that if he wanted to make the break from her, he had to stop caring about what she did, but he just couldn't seem to stop.

//End Flashback//

Orphen fell to his knees right there in the street.  'I can't do it.  I can't.  I don't want to leave her.  It hurts too much to even think about it.  That's why I haven't left yet.  I'd planned on leaving earlier this week, but I couldn't go, and, damn it, I still can't.  It feels wrong.  What the hell am I doing?  I can't leave her.  I'm tearing myself apart.'  He opened his fist and gazed at the simple silver button, she gave him that he couldn't throw away.  And he realized, the reason he couldn't throw the button away was the same reason he couldn't leave.  It was because of her.  He loved her.  'I don't want to leave and I'm not going to.  I have to go back and fix things.  I just hope it's not too late.'

He climbed to his feet and chanted "Towers in Heaven that Dance Around Me."  He vanished and re-appeared on Cleo's balcony.  He looked in only to see her running into her bathroom covering her mouth.  With a shock, he realized what he was doing to her by pushing her away, 'It stops tonight!'

He entered her room and heard her dry heaves in the bathroom.  He immediately crossed to the door and, as he passed Leki, he muttered, "Watch over her, I'll be right back."  He headed downstairs.  He entered the kitchen, moved to the ice chest and opened the door.  When he looked in, he saw a familiar plate with cheese and crackers on it that he'd seen prepared last night… 

//Flashback//

Cleo was in the kitchen late at night when Orphen found her.  She was placing some cheese and crackers on a plate. 

"What are you doing down here? Are you trying to make yourself sick? You have no robe on and you're bare-footed. Haven't you worried everyone enough without…" 

He stopped abruptly as he watched her, without saying a word, put the food back in the ice chest, turn and walk out the door. Once the door closed, a growling Leki, who had followed her down, blocked the door, preventing Orphen from following her. 

"Knock it off, mutt." 

Leki growled louder as his eyes started to glow for an all-too-familiar attack. 

"Don't you need to follow her back to her room?" 

When Orphen moved towards the door again, Leki snapped at him.  This only succeeded in igniting Orphen's temper.  In a flash, he grabbed Leki and tossed him through the door after Cleo and bellowed, "You forgot something!" 

"Leave him alone!" Cleo ordered as she caught Leki, "This is between us." 

"There is no 'us'. And don't you forget that."

"Even with my limited intelligence, I've figured that out." She replied sadly. In a whisper he almost couldn't hear, "Even though you confuse me with mixed signals."

They both turned their gazes up the stairs at a soft sound as Mariabella appeared on the landing.  "Cleo, what are you doing up this late?"  She saw that Cleo appeared to have come from the kitchen, "Were you getting a snack?  I'm glad you are eating more, but it is late.  Let's get you back to your room."  She glared down at Orphen, indicating she'd heard the preceding exchange, and added, "And away from him!" 

"Mariabella, we've discussed this already, and I still have not changed my mind"  After a moment, she added sadly, "yet."

//End Flashback//

"DAMN IT!"  He cursed and added, "DAMN ME!"  He grabbed the plate and flung it across the room with a satisfying smash.  'The list of my crimes just keeps growing.  It can't be too late, I-I won't let it.'

He heard a soft gasp and realized he wasn't alone in the kitchen.  Hartia and Mariabella, who had been sitting at the kitchen table, sharing a pot of tea, had witnessed his…latest crime.

"Something about the food displeases you.  Good.  You know that was Cleo's plate from…"

"YES! DAMN IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Krylancelo! Watch your temper!"  Hartia admonished him, standing up.

"Maybe if he get's mad enough, he'll leave."  Mariabella said spitefully.  "You aren't welcome here anymore.  Not after…"  Hartia placed a hand on her shoulder, silencing her.

"You won't hear that from Cleo and you know it.  Let me handle this, please." Hartia whispered to Mariabella.  In a louder voice, Hartia addressed Orphen, "Why are you here in the kitchen, Krylancelo?  I thought you were leaving."  

"Getting food for her."  He lowered his head slightly, looking away and added in a whisper, "Trying to start making amends."

Mariabella started to say something again, but Hartia squeezed her shoulder to keep her quiet.  He could see in Orphen's eyes that the message from earlier had been received and understood.  It was also apparent that he had decided to change his ways.

This was particularly evident when Orphen cleaned up the mess he made before continuing to prepare a tray of all sorts of Cleo's favorites.  Without saying another word, he finished preparations and left the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"He does realize that Cleo won't be able to eat all that?"

"At this point, I don't think he cares as long as she eats."

"He won't force her to eat, will he?"

"No and yes.  He won't force her, but he won't put up with any tricks."  He watched her intently and answered her next question before she asked it. "Yes, he cares.  Probably more deeply than he wants to admit.  You saw him earlier, how could you doubt?  He's just been running scared."

"Oh… well… I-I can understand that."

"So, where were we before we were interrupted?"

"You were telling me about the training you've been inflicting on poor Majic."

"Inflicting?  Me?"  He said, feigning innocence.  "Well, it was pointed out today that we've been pushing him too hard.  He's been doing wonderfully, though.  He really has a lot of potential and his progress has been incredible.  His concentration on the runes rivals the stories I've heard of Rox Row and his research.  We are easing up on him.  Cleo was right, he's been doing too much."

"Oh…so that's why Mom sent her up with the cookies.  Cleo let you have it, didn't she?"

"Um…." Hartia scratched his head looking sheepish, "Well…yes.  She did, at that….so your mom set that off?  I guess I should have expected that.  She doesn't miss much, does she?"

"She sure doesn't.  I swear, when we were growing up she knew when Cleo was about to get into mischief before Cleo did."

"And you?"

She gave him a cryptic smile but didn't answer.  She sipped her tea with merriment dancing in her eyes, indicating that she had no intention of answering.

"Be that way, but I'll find out.  I always do.  Anyway, you said something earlier today about a Festival?"

"I can't believe they didn't tell you about it.  The Fall Festival is a big event in this town.  We go every year.  There's shopping, games, auctions and, at the end of the day, a dance.  Usual festival stuff, but we have a good time."

"Dancing, eh? So, does everyone bring dates?"

"Um…some do.  I figured we'd all go as a group, but there is something I wanted to talk to you about regarding the auction…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Orphen approached the door to Cleo's room, he saw Leki sitting outside the door waiting for him.  'How in the hell did he get out of her room?  I guess she must have let him out.  I'll have to talk to her about that.  If I'm not in the room with her, I want him there.'

Leki stood as Orphen arrived at the top of the stairs.  When Orphen reached for the handle of the door, Leki growled.

"We are not doing this again, mutt."

Leki growled again, paced a moment and then stopped.  He looked up at Orphen and his form started to shimmer and shift.  Orphen met Leki's human form.

"Shit!"  Orphen muttered in shock and almost dropped the tray.  'Wait a minute!  That pup is as old as Majic and he's been with Cleo while she's bathing.  I'm going to fix that.'  He noticed that Leki was dressed exactly like him.  "Nice outfit.  We're going to have to have a long talk sometime, but not now."

"No go in unless committed.  Why you hurt her and self?"

"Out of my way! Mu….kid."  In a thought he added, 'Damn, this is going to be confusing.'

"Explain!"

"None of…"  Orphen paused and sighed, "No…I can't get back into that.  I need to help her get well.  I want to see her happy and the smile back on her face and in her eyes."

"And if she happy with you gone?"

"I won't leave until I hear it from her."

"If she says go?"

"I-I wouldn't want to…it'd tear….I'd have to go….but I'd always protect her with my life."

"Finally."

Leki stepped aside and shifted back into Wolven form.  "You and I are going to have a VERY long talk.  Soon.  That and we need to work on your grammar.  Does she know?"

Leki looked back up at Orphen and shook his head.  He then scratched at the door.  As Orphen shifted the tray to one hand so he could reach the doorknob, he grumbled, "The least you could have done was open the door before you changed back.  Stay out here while I talk to her."

Leki shook his head and started into the room.  Orphen blocked Leki's movement with his foot, "We need to settle this ourselves."  Leki growled but sat down while Orphen entered the room.

"Thanks for nothing, mutt." Orphen muttered sarcastically as he kicked the door shut behind him.  He immediately noticed that Cleo was not back in her room.  He put the tray down on the table and was about to check on her when she exited the bathroom, clad only in a pair of towels, one wrapped around her head and the other wrapped around her body.  

She stopped when she saw Orphen and eyed him warily.  She turned around to go back to the bathroom.  "Do you mind?  I'm not dressed."

Snatching her robe from the foot of the bed, he threw it over her head.  "Put it on, then we'll eat."

She started putting the robe on over her towel as she answered and glared at him over her shoulder, "I'm not hungry. Why don't you go eat with Hartia?"

"The point here is for you to eat."  Orphen replied, attempting to be patient.

"I said I wasn't hungry."

"We can eat or talk or both."

She quickly turned back to him eyes widening in surprise as she finished tying the robe.  "I can't eat any of it.  Take it back downstairs.  I'll get something later."

"No, you'll eat now.  You just threw up your dinner so you're going to replace it."

"I can't…it…it'll just come back up."  She started walking back towards her bed and away from the table.

Resisting the urge to grab her, sit her down at the table and force her to eat, he quietly said, "Please try."

She turned back towards Orphen and looked at him in surprise.  'A request, not an order.  Is this the same Orphen who's been ordering me around without one kind word?  What happened?  I want to do as he's asking. if only because he's asking, but it won't stay down and I only just got cleaned up from the last bout.'  Although still wary, she smiled at him, "I-I …Orphen, I want to but… my stomach isn't settled.  It'll just come back up."

"Cleo, the doctor said you've lost weight.  We're all worried.  You need to eat, at least a little."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone.  It was an accident…oh." She said hesitantly, expecting an explosion like the previous night and worried at his reaction…she tried to cover her slip by adding "I-I'll eat tomorrow."

"What accident?"  Orphen asked, trying to restrain his anger.  "What aren't you telling me now, Cleo?"

"I…oh….I give up.  I can't deal with this now.  Just go away."  Involuntarily, she wrapped an arm around her waist as her stomach started flip-flopping and she felt like she might throw up again.  She started eyeing the bathroom again, fearing she was going to be throwing up the little bit of water she'd used to wash her mouth out from the last time.

Orphen took a step back, realizing she was about to run…not run off in anger, but run away from him in fear.  He felt a pain in his chest as he realized just to what depths he'd been hurting her.  'Oh, please, it…can't be too late.  I-I…oh, God, what have I done?'

"I shouldn't have gotten angry.  I never want you to be afraid of me.  Do you need to?"  He asked, gesturing towards the bathroom.  She hesitated considering and shook her head slowly.  "Would drinking something help?  I brought some coffee, since I saw you dri…."

"No!" She barked out, grabbing her stomach again as she started heading for the bathroom, nearly tripping on the towels as they fell off of her.  

He hurried behind her and grabbed her hair, which was falling towards the basin as she heaved, and threw up what appeared to be a small amount of water.  He put an arm around her shoulders offering support until the last of the spasms left her.  He handed her a small towel he'd grabbed from by the sink.  She wiped her face, and whispered weakly, "Tea?" finally able to respond to his question.  He nodded, and picked her up and carried her to her bed, trying to forget what his body was reminding him, that all she had on was that robe.  

As he turned to leave the room, he said, "I-I'll get you some tea."

"Wait…I'm sorry about all that."

"That's ok….I-It's my fault.  I'll bring the tea up and leave."

"It's not your fault, I was careless and didn't pay attention when I was making our drinks this morning."

"Huh?"  He looked confused, "Could you elaborate?"

"I thought you knew.  I figured Majic would have said something years ago."

"Cleo …could you please stop babbling.  Just answer."

"I'm allergic to coffee." 

"Excuse me?  What ….since when?"

"Oh, I decided I would be allergic yesterday.  Duh….I've always been allergic but I didn't find out until I was dared to drink some by…..oh….um…never mind." 

"By who?"

"Um…just a childhood friend."

"Don't force me to go hunt him down."

"You leave Majic alone!  You've put him through enough….oh, darn it."

Orphen smirked.

"You know there are times when I really hate you" She said smiling and added in a thought, 'and a lot more when I love you so much it hurts.'

"I just wanted it confirmed."  

"This is great an all but it won't stay down." She said gesturing towards the table, "Maybe you could bring up the plate from last night and some tea.  I-I'll try that."

"Um…. that plate had an accident, I'll bring you a new one."  He said looking down at his feet. "I'll be right back."  He picked up the tray and left.

She quickly moved to her dresser, grabbed her pajamas and went in the bathroom to brush her teeth and change.  She'd just gotten back on the bed when Orphen returned with a small plate of crackers, a few slices of cheese and a fresh pot of tea.

"That was quick."

"Your mom was already fixing it downstairs.  She said you should be able to at least hold down the crackers by now."

"What did she say?"

"What do you think?"

"I know, I should have told you."

"At least you told her….apparently, right after it happened.  From now on, Majic and I will fix our own coffee."  

"I like fixing your coffee."

"No… you can't risk…"

"I've done it how long and this is the first mistake, besides I know how you get when you don't get your coffee the way you like it."

With a groan, he knew she was right.  "We'll see, but if you do, I'll be watching. This won't happen again."  He hesitated and finally said, "I'll just go."

"Why?"  She looked down at the plate he'd handed her, "you don't have to…I …um, have some cheese and crackers to share."

"You need to eat all of those."

"You aren't going to watch to make sure?"

"Okay…" he sat on the edge of the bed.  "You chew, I'll talk."

"Huh?"  She said and started to open her mouth to say something, only to have a cracker put in.  Blushing at the thought of him feeding her, she quickly started chewing and swallowing as he continued.  She could tell he was serious and suspected she knew what it might be about.

"I'm sorry.  I hurt both of us, when I was trying to protect…"  She put her fingers up to his lips.

"Stop.  It's okay, I understand.  I-I…knew and…."

"Is that why you kept defending me?"

She looked away and quietly said, "Yes."

He reached up and touched her chin, turning her head towards him, "Thank you for trusting in me, I…."

"I will always believe in you." She said, blushing again at both his proximity and his touch.

Orphen slid his hand across her chin and to the base of her neck.  Gently, he pulled her closer intending to give her a quick hug and peck on her cheek, when she turned her head and their lips met.  Before the kiss could deepen beyond a chaste kiss, they heard Leki barking on the balcony, and both saw a flash of purple light, indicating someone had teleported away.

"Leki!?!  How did he get out there?"

"He went through Majic's room to get there.  He says he heard from the others that someone was watching through the window.  Someone in dark clothes."  Cleo relayed.

"I am going to kill Hartia!" Orphen muttered, "Excuse me a moment while I go take care of my ex-best friend.  Will you be alright alone for a few minutes?"

Cleo replied as she started to get out of the bed, "I need to go check on Majic anyway, so…"

"No, you stay in bed.  Finish your crackers and tea.  I will check on Majic and then deal with Hartia."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Orphen stepped out into the hall and went down the hall to Majic's room.  He found Majic up and straightening things in his room, fully dressed, wearing a navy shirt.  'Hmmm.  I suspect it wasn't Hartia we saw.  Majic looks awfully smug and he is the little spy of our group.'

"So, weren't you supposed to be asleep?" He said when Majic noticed him in the room.

"I-I was just getting up to… um… get something to eat."

"Uh huh.  Really?"  Orphen said with a smirk.

"Well…. um… you know, don't you?"

"Actually, I didn't.  I only suspected but you just gave yourself away."

"Shoot.  I'm sorry, I …was worried."

"Don't be." Orphen replied, "However, if you don't get back in the bed and get some rest, I will bring her in here to shout at you."  When Majic didn't seem suitably impressed, Orphen upped the threat, "I could get Tistiny instead."

"Okay… I'm sleeping."  Majic hopped up on his bed, covered up and starting making very fake snoring sounds.  However, as he allowed himself to relax, the fake snores almost immediately faded into genuine sleep.

Quietly laughing, Orphen left the room and returned to Cleo.

She was asleep, sitting up on her bed, with the plate still beside her.  To his relief, about half the crackers were gone, all of the cup of tea and one slice of cheese.

He shifted her so she was laying down, covered her up and, after removing his boots, belt and jacket, joined her.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!

Author's Note:  Okay, I've been warning you for a while that the character's language would get rough.  This is the first chapter where someone actually goes for the gusto so to speak when they curse.  However, in deference to the rating I have set here on FanFiction.net, I edited it slightly.   If you are easily offended, please ignore the few times I have the characters use this type of language. I do not have them use it very often and considering the situation I have put the person in, they are entitled.  

Also, another reminder, you will notice that the characters have changed and may be somewhat OOC. Please keep in mind the events that happened in It's in the Blood and remember that will have far reaching effects... that said I am doing my best to keep them in character.

Chapter 8*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Majic and Orphen were just out of sight of the house, heading to the ruins with Polikapi, when Orphen stopped.  He looked back towards the Everlasting home.  

"Give me a minute.  I, uh… need to stop for a minute and do something."

"What? Should we go back?"

"No, stay here.  I'm just going to the trees.  You know."

"Oh…" Majic blushed, although he knew full well that Orphen wasn't going to the trees just for a necessary bodily function.  'Hartia owes me big time.  I was right.' he thought with a grin, as he sat down to wait for Orphen to return from the house.

Once Orphen reached the trees and was hidden from view, he teleported to Cleo's balcony and was surprised to find her room empty. He heard Hartia's voice and went to the door to listen.

"Why are you out of bed and walking down the stairs?"

"Um… I'm hungry and wanted to grab a bite to eat? Before I..."

"I'll go get it for you. You go back to your room."

"Thanks for the offer, but bring it to the study instead."

"No, you'll be in your room, resting.  That way, when the overprotective psycho returns, you're rested and on the way to a full recovery. I want to remain in one piece, thank you very much."

"Whatever, I'll be in the study.  If you really want me to eat, you can bring the food there."  She said, ignoring Hartia's comments.  "I'm going to take advantage of the fact that Mom is going to town with Alik to buy him some new clothes.  He's all ready worn out the ones we got him when he first arrived. I'm not going to waste the quiet time while he's occupied; I'm going to use that time to work on reading the runes.  I want to study, since I'm so far behind on them."

"NO!  Don't be stubborn, you can just as easily study and rest in your room.  I'll bring up the food and books. That will work nicely in YOUR room, because if anything happens to you, I'm a dead man."

"Awww…are you scared of the big bad Orphen?"

"Oh, pluh-lease, don't insult me. Mariabella, on the other hand… Now, turn around and go back to your room, like a good girl."

"Whatever.  I'm going downstairs.  You get the food and I will sit in a chair and study and eat.  You can watch me, if you feel you must.  That way you can tell Orphen that I was a model patient, or I'll tell him I haven't seen you at all since he left. Your choice."

"I notice you didn't say you were going back to your room.  Alright, you win this round, but don't expect to win all the time."

"Oh, I won't expect it."  Orphen heard Hartia go down the stairs as Cleo muttered, "But I will win against you, Shrimpy.  Because you, my friend, are a wimp."

It was all Orphen could do to keep from bursting out laughing.  

"Come on, Leki." she said, as she followed Hartia downstairs.

Once the coast was clear, Orphen went to Alik's room.  As Orphen opened the door, he was pounced on by a half-dressed Alik, who roared like a tiger, trying to scare whoever entered.  "Oh… I thought you were Aunt Tistiny.  Weren't you gonna be gone for a while?  Cleo said so."

"Well, did I say good-bye?"

"No, and I'm mad at you for that."

"That's too important, I wouldn't forget.  That's why I'm here."

Alik threw himself in to Orphen's arms.  "I knew you wouldn't forget! Cleo said that since I was outside when you left, that's why you couldn't say good-bye, but I knew you wouldn't leave without saying good-bye.  She also said I couldn't come, but I want to, can I, please?"

Orphen smiled at how Cleo had covered for him again.  It wasn't necessary, but it was good to know.  "She's right, but if you're good while I'm gone, we'll do something together that's extra special.  In fact, you can choose what we do, anything within reason and safety.  Deal?"

"Wow… Deal!"

"Now… I have something else to talk to you about."

"Oh… that sounds serious.  Am I… oh, no… you found out about the vase I broke." The boy let go of Orphen and looked down, shuffling his feet.

"No… but where are the pieces?"   Alik pointed at his closet.  "I'll fix it before I leave but what I wanted to ask was …well, how do you feel about Cleo and I taking care of you?"

"I…well, I wish you'd let me do what I want more.  I-I know I can't …I mean my real parents are….uh…gone, but having you 'n Cleo is kinda like still having…having parents."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say.  It may take some time and it's our" Orphen said as he pointed at himself and Alik, "secret, so no telling yet, but how would you feel if Cleo and I officially adopted you and made you our son?"

"Wouldn't you have to be married to do that?"

"That's why I said it would take some time.  Besides, I want you to think on this for a while before you give me a final answer.  Can you wait?"

"Yes… I can. Does that mean my name would be Alik Finrandi?"

Orphen's eyes got huge as his mouth fell open, which set off a fit of giggles in Alik.  After a moment, Orphen choked out the word, "How?"

"I listen good.  Hartia calls you Krylancelo a lot and I got curious. So I found out that's your real name, from when you lived at the Tower of Fang."

Regaining his composure, Orphen asked, "But who or how?" 

"Promise not to tell?"  Orphen nodded.  "I found and read one of Cleo's old journals.  It described your first journey together.  What an adventure!  I wanna see the big bugs!"

Laughing, Orphen said, "Your secret's safe with me, but I'm going to want to quiz you on what you read.  And someday, we'll have to take you to the GigaSequoia, but I bet Cleo won't want to climb the tree again.  What do you think?"

"No way.  But I bet if you dared her she would."

"You're probably right.  Anyway, I really need to go, so be good, squirt.  I'll be back soon." And Orphen ruffled the boy's hair, but that wasn't enough for him.  Alik hugged Orphen around the waist.  As he returned the hug, Orphen thought, 'This feels good.  It feels right.  Everything I was doing before felt wrong.  I know why now.  I can't deny my family.' He let go of Alik and moved to leave the room, but turned back, "Vase?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cleo sat in the study, looking out the window, wondering how far Orphen and Majic had gotten.  She remembered seeing them off, noting that just like she'd asked Leki, one of the Wolven escorted them.  There should be a couple more guarding her and Alik.  Thinking about it though, she remembered seeing only two lately, and wondered which was Argenthua and where the third one was.  Absently, she stroked Leki, who had climbed up in her lap, after she'd settled into her chair and didn't appear to be studying.  She looked down at him as she wondered for the hundredth time, if she'd imagined everything between herself and Orphen, even though he had been so nice the night before.  She still found herself waiting for the other shoe to fall.  Sensing her tension, Leki leaned up and nuzzled her face, bringing about a smile.  

[No worry.]  Leki reassured her.

[I know I shouldn't.  This is still weird, you know.]

[In a good way?]  He asked, almost hesitantly.

[A very good way.]  She said, smiling, as she scratched Leki behind his ears, a spot she now knew was an absolute favorite.  Slowly though, her other cause for concern encroached on her thoughts, and the smile faded. [Where's the third Wolven, Leki?]

Before he answered, Leki sort of wilted and really leaned into Cleo, [Sister home.  Mother angry.  Said too rebellious to continue.  Disagree over protection.]

[What do you mean by that?]

[Just keep pack together.  Not like today.]  

[I don't know if that will be possible, but I'll try.  Why?]

[Wolven protect Hunters.  No like sent Polikapi with mate and brother.  Only one adult remains for den]

[Orphen wouldn't like that if he knew.  Can we get more Wolven to guard us when we can't all be together?  I can't lose my family, and they're targets, too.  Aren't they?]

Eyes brightly glowing, Leki yipped and licked Cleo's face, [Good learning.  If ask, must.]

[Good.  Can you relay a request for another Wolven to protect all of us, even if we have to be separated?  I'd prefer Argenthua back.]

[Don't know about sister.  Ask for more yes.  Can. Will and,] after a momentary pause. [have.]

[Thanks.  Now, I need to study, table or floor?]

Leki hopped up on the table and curled up, away from the books but within easy petting reach.  Giggling, Cleo gave his ears one more good scratch, before focusing on her lesson.  Leave it to Orphen to give her an assignment before he left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Since he heard Hartia say that he would be getting Cleo a snack, Orphen knew, even with the time he'd spent with Alik, he would still have a few minutes.  Especially since Mariabella would be the one to fix the tray and lately, when Maribella was around, Hartia lost all track of time.  

Orphen hurried downstairs to the study and saw Cleo at a table, reading, with her back to the door.  He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.  Leki, laying on the table, opened an eye, looked at him, and closed his eye again.

"Go away, Shrimpy, I almost have this one."  Orphen almost choked on a laugh at her assumption.  

He tapped her shoulder again and, without even looking up, she waived her hand in a shooing motion.  He repeated the tap again and she shooed him again. 

Smirking, he tapped a fourth time. Cleo stood up and started to turn, yelling,  "Shrimpy, I told you that I wanted to take advantage of the free time to catch up on my studying…  Orphen?!?"

"I forgot something.  And I'll definitely remember what a pushover Hartia is when it comes to you.  Anyway, good girl for studying.  You will have a test when I get back and, if you pass, you get a treat.  Your choice… well, within reason."

She stared at him with surprise, "Okay… but what did you forget?"

"Partly, I needed to say good-bye to Alik, but mainly for this,"  He pulled her into his arms and gave her a quick kiss. With a cocky grin, "Aren't boyfriends supposed to kiss their girlfriends good-bye?  Later, vixen.  You, too, pup." 

With that last smug line, he chanted a quick spell and vanished from sight.  Cleo lightly touched her lips where he'd kissed her.  Still slightly in shock, she whispered to herself as she sat back down in the chair, "A treat, hmmmm?  Well, more of that would be nice, but I won't get my…"  She was cut off from her musing when she was kissed again.  

A familiar voice said, "Sounds like a treat for both of us.  Study well."  She saw the familiar flash of purple light missing from his previous departure, indicating he'd actually teleported this time.  

"Why you sneaky, conniving, no account, magic-using, second-rate charlatan."  As Cleo was spouting off her insults for the absent sorcerer, she could hear Leki's laughter in her head as he said, [About damn time.]  "And you watch your language, Leki!  You're picking up bad habits!   When I get my hands on you, Orphen, I'm gonna put itching power in your underwear…no, better, I'm gonna make you do Majic's chores… no… I'm gonna …"

"That's harsh.  Who's the honoree?"  Hartia asked, walking in and setting a plate of food down on the table, knowing full well that Orphen had just teleported out of the room.  From the looks of Cleo's lips, she was soundly kissed before he left.  'Majic's going to be insufferable to have been right.  Especially if she follows through on that threat.'

"What… oh…Hartia…um… er… I… well…I could tell you, but you'd never believe me."

Hartia arched an eyebrow and said, "Really?  Now, I've got to hear this.  Try me."

"No… but, you can tell **me** something.  What do you think of my sister?"

"She's a very nice lady.  Why?"

"I was just wondering.  You're not involved with anyone at the Tower, are you?"

"I was chasing after you just a few weeks ago.  What do you think?"

Blushing, "Oh yeah… um… by the way…  I-I wanted to say something about what I found out yesterday.  I …um… I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Why?" Smirking at her quick subject change, knowing that it meant he'd won this round, "Oh great, what have you done now?  And…will I be killed for it?"

With a slight laugh, which was what Hartia was hoping for since he suspected he knew what this was about, Cleo reassured him, "No, nothing like that, you're safe.  Well, for now, anyway.  I…wanted to say I'm sorry for draining you and your magic when you…"

"Oh… I'm just glad it was me and not Krylancelo." Inwardly Hartia groaned, knowing he shouldn't have worded it that way.

"What do you mean?"  

"You do know that, regardless of any fighting you'd been doing, if he had seen you first he would have healed you?"  

"I know that, but… what did you mean that you were glad it was you and not him?"

He thought, 'I can't tell her that Krylancelo would have drained himself completely to save her.  I came too close as it was.  And I have a lot more experience healing.'  Aloud he carefully said, "He's not as experienced with healing as I am.  He would have done a good job, but " as he puffed himself up with pride, "not a good as I did, of course."

She gave him a dubious look but decided to accept the response for now.  She resolved to catch Majic later.  "Well, I'm still sorry it drained you. I should have never gone to the inn, but I promised Dortin that I would…"

"Stop right there."  Hartia said, suddenly dead serious, "You mean you were not even going to try to get help?"  When she glanced down, he had his answer, "Thank goodness I was there. It drained me, sure, but I've been drained before.  It's just part of healing magic. There's no lasting damage.  Hell, healing Carolina was more draining than you. We're not stupid, you know, we're taught to know our limits and not to exceed them."  He wanted to get on to easier ground and back to the teasing he was more used to, so he grinned and said, "Damn, I am so good and I do very good work. If I may say so myself."

Rolling her eyes, Cleo muttered, "God complexes, all of you.  Sorcerers," Cleo snorted in disgust, "What do they do?  Teach arrogance classes at the Tower?"

"No, we all come by it naturally. Art thou Sorcerer or God?  It's all in the ego, you know."

"Save me from egomaniacs. Oh, Great Deity, grant this poor mortal use of your power to fulfill my fondest desire.  A cup of tea, please?" She said.  Laughing at his crestfallen expression, she decided to add to the teasing a bit more, "Unless it's beyond your power to do?"

"Oh, ye of little faith. I shall go forth and return with your heart's desire.  Oh, wait, he has left on a quest, so you will have to settle for that cup of tea."

"Shrimpy…"  Cleo said warningly.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist. I shall fetch you some tea, but when I return, you had better have finished your snack, or back to bed you go."

"Sheesh, you sorcerers have a one track mind."  He heard her mutter as he left the room, laughing. 

As soon as he closed the door, he turned and came face to face with Mariabella.  "Oh, hi. I was just heading to the kitchen to get the student a fresh pot of tea.  I see you've already anticipated the need for it.  You really are so much more than a pretty face.  You have a brain and know how to use it and so many people don't. I like a intelligence in a …."

She narrowed her eyes at him.  Recognizing his babbling as nervousness, she ignored it and said, "Excuse me.  We need to talk."

"Of course, um… about what?"

"Healing magic and its draining effects on the caster."

"Oh…well."  He hedged slightly, hoping that didn't mean she'd overheard the conversation from a few moments ago.  "Okay, but it is a very boring subject. We could…"

"We will be discussing the healing you did when you saved my sister's life, and its effects on you."

"Oh…you overheard that."

Starting to turn away from him, the implied threat very evident, she asked, "Are you going to answer my questions or not?"

"Yes, but not here and now.  The usual place and time? Will that be acceptable?"

"That will be fine. Now, you'd better get back to guard duty, before your charge makes an escape."

"Yes, ma'am.  Of course, ma'am.  What ever you say, ma'am." Hartia said with a smile, as he saluted her.

"That's more like it," she said.  She handed him the tray and he returned to the study.  She rolled her eyes, exasperated at herself, "Why a Sorcerer?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I've used my incredible powers to grant your wish as quickly as possible."  He announced as he re-entered the study.

"Right.  You met Mariabella just outside, didn't you?"

"Um… I …uh… I summoned my servant telepathically, while we were talking earlier, having anticipated your… needs?"  He trailed off at the disbelieving look Cleo was giving him, "That and Mariabella was just outside with the tea."

"There was something else I wanted to ask about.  Will you answer me truthfully?"

"Um…If I can."

"When I was at the lake a day or two after you healed me, I know that you were following me. Keeping an eye on me, like now. I left the lake and ran past Orphen. I hadn't gotten far when I heard an explosion, then you appeared in front of me, looking quite smug. So, what was it all about?  I could tell you had been angry and upset earlier.  D-Did the explosion have anything to do with the trouble I caused between you and Orphen?"

'Where did this come from?  Damn, I hope Krylancelo gets back quick.  I want off the hook for answering all these questions.'  He grimaced at the memory and answered, "First, **you** didn't cause any problems.  Second, you really don't want to know."

"That's what I thought.  Never mind.  Sorry to bother you."  She said as she looked down and re-applied herself to the runes.

"Will you stop that?"  He said, exasperated at both himself and her.  'Great.  If that last line wasn't a challenge to peak her curiosity, nothing is.  Brilliant, Hartia.'

"Stop what?"  She responded, keeping her head down so he wouldn't see the grin she was suppressing.

"Stop making me feel guilty when I don't want to answer a question."

"If you answer, then you won't feel guilty."  She said with a slight smile, thinking, 'Worked like a charm.  He's such a pushover, just like Majic.'

"Cleo, did it ever occur to you that there are some things you're better off not knowing?  Not to mention that it was between me and Krylancelo and we've already worked it out."

"I just want to know what happened."

"Fine, but it's been resolved already.  He pissed me off with his attitude and I lost my temper, I blasted him, both verbally and magically."

"Shrimpy, why?"

"Trust me, he deserved it for being an idiot."

"Although I knew you had one, I've never seen you loose your temper."

"Me?"  He gestured to himself with a mock innocent look on his face, "a temper?  P'shaw!  Wait a minute, who talked?  They will have to be punished."

"I think I will be keeping that a secret.  Or, I can just blame the red hair."

"Hey, leave the hair out of this, or I will start with the blonde…"

"Why, Shrimpy!  I am surprised at you for picking on Majic, and he's not even here to defend himself. I'm disappointed in you."

"…"  Hartia tried to come up with a good comeback several times before he just gave up and laughed with her.

When she failed to stifle a yawn, Hartia sobered quickly, saying, "Times up, missy. Back up to bed."

"No, please, just a little while longer." To her fury, she yawned again in the middle of her protest.

"No!" He scooped her up intent on taking her out of the room and up the stairs.

"Shimpy, put me down before I sic Leki on you!"

Leki, who was jumping down from the table to follow them, replied, [No.  Need rest.] 

"Not you, too!"  Hartia looked at her when she said that and realized from where her glare was now directed that the pup had apparently agreed with him.  He started laughing so hard he almost lost his grip on her.  After a moment, he recovered and they left the room.

"I can walk you know.  What is it with you macho Sorcerers and carting me around all the time?"

"Hey, it is not the first time you've been in my arms, you know."

"If you two keep lugging me around everywhere, I may just forget how to walk."

"Cleo, what's really wrong?"  He asked seriously, because he noticed a slight tremor go through her.

"I'm fine...well… I don't want …to sleep without him near."  

"I understand.  Would it help if I stayed in here while you napped?"

"I guess so."

"Okay, that's settled."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time Orphen and Majic arrived at the ruins, it was approaching sunset.  They'd ended up getting a really late start, since they'd all slept late due to the stresses of the previous day.  Orphen remembered some interesting revelations that occurred when they'd had breakfast… well, lunch.

//Flashback//

Orphen arrived downstairs to see the usual morning routine.  Majic was sitting patiently, waiting for his coffee, which Cleo was fixing and Orphen could see she had a cup out for him.  'What did I tell her last night?'  He was about to start in on her about it when she looked up, saw him and smiled brighter than the sun.  'Jeez, I'm getting soft.  One smile and I'm letting her have her way.  Well, right now, anyway.  But I'm gonna make damn sure that she doesn't mix them up again.'

She finished mixing the coffee and handed Majic his cup.  She pushed Orphen's towards him.  He noticed that she'd kept her tea almost all the way across the table from where she prepared their coffee.  That didn't stop him from ignoring his own cup and going over to her's.  He picked it up and sniffed it.  Satisfied it was tea, he handed it back to her.  He saw the anger in her eyes flare up, but it was quickly replaced by another, more mischievous, look.

Cleo's thoughts were written all over her face, Orphen could almost hear her saying to herself, 'I should be angry…that was just plain rude, but …It's kind of sweet, in a way.  Or maybe he just doesn't want to clean up after me again.'  What she actually said was,  "You know, I really wasn't serious before about wanting some one to taste my food."  

"I'm not taking any chances."

"Oh…you!   Don't you have something to do besides messing with my tea?"

"Now, I know what's up…the Everlasting girls' curse is out."  Majic said with a grin, until it dawned on him on just how it probably came out.  "Wait, Cleo, you didn't ….Oh, no, I ended up with tea yesterday.  I'm sorry."

"What do you mean, Everlasting girls'….Not just Cleo?" Hartia interjected looking worriedly at Mariabella and Tistiny.  At the same time, Cleo started in on Majic.

"It was a mistake, Majic.  I'm fine, no harm done."

"But, Miss Cleo…"

"I'm sorry to worry everyone.  It was an honest mistake, it just happened.  You're not to blame, Majic."

"Also, she came to me right after it happened, so it wasn't the prolonged situation it was previously.  We know what happens and have the medicine ready in the event of accidents." Tistiny added.

Orphen watched Hartia look over at Mariabella, who on seeing his intent gaze made a hasty retreat to the kitchen.  This announced to both men in no uncertain terms that the allergy applied to others in the household besides Cleo.

"Excuse me."  Hartia said as he stood and left the dining room and headed to the main entrance.

Orphen saw the flash of purple under the door, which indicated that Hartia teleported somewhere, most likely to follow Mariabella.

Orphen turned his attention back to Majic, Cleo and Tistiny, in time to see Tistiny looking quite smug about the situation.  He also noticed the impish look on Majic's face.  He saw Tistiny's reaction to that and had a suspicion, which was almost immediately confirmed.

"Now…Mrs. Everlasting, you know that doesn't effect just Cleo and Mariabella."

"Majic! You weren't supposed to tell on me…."  Tistiny said slightly flustered for the first time Orphen had ever seen, "Your dad told you to do that if the family allergy came out, didn't he?"

Eyes dancing with merriment and mischief, Majic nodded.

//End Flashback//

"Majic, I meant to ask earlier, how long have you known and how did you find out about Cleo's allergy?"

"Um… she didn't tell you?"  Majic asked, hedging, knowing full well he'd be in trouble for his part in the discovery.

"She hinted at it, but fell asleep before I could get the full details.  Your name was mentioned, so you're not getting out of it that way."

"Oh…uh…She was 11 and I was 9.  I was…I was down and Dad wasn't really paying much attention to me.  Just before she came to visit and try to cheer me up, I was watching Mr. Everlasting's new young assistant drink some coffee.  He made this horrible face after each sip, and it got me laughing.  Cleo saw me laughing but when he left my humor did, too, so in an effort to get me laughing again, Cleo accepted my dare to drink a whole cup.  Her face was funnier than his."  He was smiling at the memory but suddenly frowned, "…until she got sick.  Real sick.  No one knew what was wrong.  She couldn't hold anything down for a week.  Finally, they asked me if I'd seen her eat or drink anything unusual.  When I mentioned the coffee, Dr. Hale gave Mr. and Mrs. Everlasting a pointed look and made me help him with the cure since I was the one who dared her.  I think the cure was worse than the sickn…"  Majic's voice trailed off as they arrived at the ruins, which were very changed from the last time they'd been there.

Everything was destroyed.

Not just destroyed but practically dust.  The buildings were crumbled so that the back of the alcove could be seen when standing by the entrance.  They could even see where the casket should have been.  Emphasis on should, there was simply dust and dirt where the casket with the etchings and writings had been.

"Garik did this."  Orphen said with a snarl.  "Damn it. 'Sword of Light'" and he sent the spell against the wall of the alcove in sheer unadulterated fury.  "Damn, damn, damn….he's always one fricking step ahead of us."

"But…Master, at least we have a copy of the writings."

"Yes."  Orphen said, trying to calm down, "He did this, so that means he didn't want us to know what was written there.  Those writings are important, they may even hold the way to defeat him."

"I was thinking the writings might be part of the prophecy the Wolven mentioned.  I was hoping they might have more details but I've been focusing on copying, not translating, right now."

"How far along have you gotten on the copies?"

"I'm only about half way through one copy because of all the lessons."

"That's your new focus, finishing the copies.  I'll make Hartia help more.  Let's look around and see if there's anything he missed."  Orphen added with a sigh, knowing there probably wouldn't be anything, but unwilling to give up hope.  So much for the light-hearted mood he started out with earlier in the day.

He examined the scene and something struck him as familiar.  He stepped back out to the entrance and the clearing.  He looked at the alcove the ruins were hidden in.  His blood ran cold, it was the same…the same as his re-occurring nightmare.  'No! It's just a coincidence.  I will not relive someone else's life to fix their mistakes.  I make my own destiny!'  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Closing Note:  Sorry about the lengthy delay in posting this chapter, there was a major crisis in my family, which we are still working though.  I promise I will post when I can but between the ongoing family issues and the fact that I have now posted the last fully completed chapter, it will be at irregular intervals.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!  
Author's note: The language will get rough from time to time as our heroes' frustration level rises and believe me, their frustration level will rise. Also, you will notice that the characters have changed and may be somewhat OOC. Please keep in mind the events that happened in It's in the Blood and remember that will have far reaching effects... that said I am doing my best to keep them in character.

Chapter 9 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the middle of the night, the silence that had settled over the Everlasting mansion was shattered by a long scream, calling for Orphen.  It bounced all the sleeping souls out of their beds at a run.  

Hartia was the first to arrive in Cleo's room.  He had his hands up, ready to cast at whatever was threatening her, when he saw her sitting up in bed, completely oblivious to his arrival, as she inhaled for another cry.

"Cleo, what's wrong?"  He moved closer to her, since there was no apparent danger.  Leki was leaning against her, crooning, trying to soothe her, but seemed to be having little effect.  

When Hartia got close to Cleo, she became aware of his presence, and punched him in the eye.  "Owww…Cleo, what did I do?"  Tistiny entered the room, in time to see Hartia rock back from the impact of Cleo's fist, and Leki move out of the way, to allow everyone else to get close to her.

Cleo screamed again, "Nooooooo! Don't!!  I'll be good!"

That was when Hartia noticed her eyes were closed.  She was dreaming or, more accurately, having a nightmare.  "Cleo, wake up!"  He tried to restrain her.

"Don't kill him!  Pleeeaaassse."  She started crying and shrieked, "NOOOOOO! ORPHEN!!!!!"

He couldn't get near her to try to calm her down without being hit.  Tistiny got closer and was able to hold Cleo, but she still wasn't waking and continued to repeat the same phrases.  She kept ending with the same cry.  Tistiny tried calling Cleo's name to wake her, but she wouldn't come out of it.  "She's trapped in the dream.  I can't wake her." Tistiny murmured shakily.

Cleo subsided into sobs momentarily, and Hartia and Tistiny became aware of crying and a soothing voice in the next room, indicating Alik was awake and Mariabella was with him.

Hartia said, "I think I know who might be able to snap her out of it.  I'm going to get Krylancelo.  'Away.'"  Hartia 'ported to the camp where Orphen, Majic and Policarpos were sleeping.  He'd barely finished materializing in the camp when Orphen sat up.  

Seeing Hartia arrive in his only in his sleeping shorts, Orphen was immediately alert, "What's wrong?"

"Everyone's fine, but… Cleo's trapped in a nightmare.  We…"  Hartia trailed off, realizing he was talking to air.  Orphen had already teleported back to the mansion.  Hartia looked over at Majic, who was getting to his feet, and said, "I'll come back and pack up the camp, after I drop you off at the mansion.  The 'port is too long for you right now."  

A growl was heard, and they saw Policarpos starting to pick up the blankets.  He also nudged Hartia; the message was unmistakable, 'Go back to the mansion.  I'll pack up here.'  With a grateful glance, Hartia said, "Thank you."  He grabbed Majic and said "Away."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Orphen rematerialized in Cleo's room and walked up the bed where Tistiny was holding Cleo, just as she screamed his name.  "Cleo, I'm right here," he said soothingly.  Not acknowledging Hartia and Majic's arrival, he turned to Tistiny and whispered, "Give her to me."  He reached out and pulled Cleo close to him as Tistiny stood and moved to a nearby chair.  Cleo fought against him but he wouldn't release her.  He whispered in her ear, "It's Orphen.  Come on, Cleo, wake up."

She repeated, "Nooooo! Don't!!  I'll be good!!" 

He whispered, "You are being good, but you have to wake up."  Orphen noticed that even if she wasn't waking, she wasn't struggling as hard as she had when he first started holding her.  Silently, he prayed that that was a good sign, that she was coming out of it.  

She shook her head and repeated the next phase of the dream, "Don't kill him!  Pleaaasssee."  

As she was crying, Orphen whispered hoarsely, "I'm right here.  I'm not going anywhere, now wake up, please."  Fainter now, she finished the cycle and cried, "Noooooo! Orphen!!??"  Her eyes fluttered open briefly and she saw Orphen's face hovering close to hers.  "Orphen???"

"I'm here.  You're safe.  I'm not going anywhere."  She smiled slightly, snuggled into him, closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  He sighed with relief; he'd gotten through to her.  He shifted her into a more comfortable position with her body across his and her head on his right shoulder.  He then moved back to lean against the headboard of her bed and relaxed himself.  Leki jumped back on the foot of the bed and crawled closer to them.  Orphen, seeing the pup tentatively approaching, directed him to Cleo's lap.

As Tistiny moved to step out of the room, she leaned close to Hartia and whispered, "As much as I'm enjoying the view, Hartia, it might be a little much for Mariabella.  You might want to put at least a shirt on, soon."  

While Hartia blushed as red as his hair and exited with Tistiny, Majic took the opportunity to move around the bed near Cleo's head.  He sat down, putting a hand on her shoulder, and exchanged glances with Orphen, worry evident in his gaze.  "Is she all right?"

Orphen half-smiled, half-grimaced, "I don't know, but we'll keep her safe."

"Right, Master."  Majic said as he leaned closer and began stroking her hair.

Hartia, who'd hurriedly thrown a shirt on, returned to observe them, with mixed emotions, from the shadows near the door.  It was scenes like these when the connection between Krylancelo and Majic made him feel like the odd-man out.  He wanted to be part of it, almost desperately, but at the same time, knew he didn't want to be in the middle of the trouble that always seemed to follow them.  Still, he knew he couldn't, and wouldn't, leave them to face the challenges ahead without him. 

Shortly, Tistiny came back with Mariabella, and a very teary-eyed Alik.  He saw Cleo and Orphen, and flung himself at them both.  Hartia caught his head-long flight and redirected it, so he wouldn't disturb Cleo, but could be near them both.  With a whispered instruction from Hartia, Alik moved to the side of the bed where Cleo's legs were and crawled against Orphen's side and tucked his legs under Cleo's.  That earned Hartia a grateful look from Orphen as he disentangled his arm, which had been under Cleo's legs, to wrap it around Alik and pull him closer to them.  Alik leaned his head against Orphen's left shoulder.  "Is she okay?"

"She just had a nightmare.  She's fine, but she'd be upset with you if you don't get some sleep."

"I'm glad you're back.  Can I stay here?"

"For a while, but we'll move you later. Sleep."

Alik snuggled into Orphen, knotting one hand in Orphen's shirt and laying the other on Cleo's leg, and promptly fell asleep.  Tistiny took that as the hint to chase Mariabella, Majic, and Hartia out of the room.  

Orphen gazed down at Cleo's sleeping face, wondering for the hundredth or thousandth time, and whispered, "What happened to you in that cave?  I wish you would tell me."  He pulled her closer, and placed a quick kiss on the top of her head.

She moved restlessly, curled into his embrace and murmured sleepily, "Don die….don leave me, please."

He inhaled sharply, "It was a dream.  I swear I'll never willingly leave you."  He reassured her, tightening his grip, on her as he tried to get his emotions under control.  He would be useless to them if he lost control of his temper.  As much as he needed and wanted to vent, to avenge them, they needed him here and in control. 

Suddenly, he was aware that he was no longer in the room with just Cleo and Alik.  Tistiny had slipped back in and was watching him closely, smiling slightly.  "Mariabella and Hartia are having tea downstairs.  When they finish they will come back up and take Alik back to his bed.  I suspect Hartia will want to talk…be ready.  I'm trying to get Majic to rest.  He has not been sleeping well the past few weeks."  

Orphen nodded, agreeing with her.  He knew he needed to let Hartia know what happened at the ruins and doubted he'd get any sleep that night.

Tistiny smiled again as she stood in the doorway, toying with the heart-shaped pendant she always wore.  "I'm going to get back to my bed now that she's in good hands.  For what it's worth, when you get around to asking her, you have my consent.  Her father would have approved, too, and that's saying a lot."

Orphen just gaped at her as she left.  He couldn't believe she just came right out and said that.  He also realized he wanted to do exactly what she implied, but he knew what he was, a rogue sorcerer whose weaknesses would be exploited.  Cleo was a big one, but, in all honesty, married or not, everyone already knew how he felt.  

Looking down at her, he sighed, as he nuzzled close to her face, inhaling her familiar scent.  Knowing full well she was sound asleep, he decided to practice, "Marry me?"

Not really expecting an answer, he was very surprised when he heard her mutter again, "'Bout time... asked me… two-bit-sorcerer…yes." That almost unintelligible phrase was followed by a very inelegant snore.  It was all he could do not to laugh out loud.  Smiling, he thought, 'That's my Cleo.'  He shifted the four of them to a more comfortable position and tried to relax to get some rest before Hartia returned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

About forty-five minutes later, Orphen heard the door open and Hartia looked in.  He saw that Orphen's eyes were open and quietly entered with Mariabella.  

"Let's get him back in his room." Mariabella said.

"He's fine where he is."  Orphen said.

"We need to talk, let him sleep in his room, undisturbed.  I know you won't leave Cleo, so we'll just have to take that risk."   Hartia said.

"I know, I just don't…."

"Stop right there.  I know you don't want to let either of them out of your sight, but he needs the sleep.  Do you really what to chance him hearing what we will be talking about?"

"Will you let me finish?  I know, I just don't want him to be alone for the rest of the night.  I agree, we need to talk.  This wasn't a good day and turned into a hell of a night."

Hartia walked up to the bed and gently disentangled Alik from Orphen.  The boy didn't even move during the shifting.  "We also thought of that, so we've put Majic in Alik's room.  That way neither of them will be alone."  Hartia said, as he carried Alik out of the room.

Mariabella stayed behind a moment, "I know you care about them both, but why won't you show them…"

"I have my reasons.  But you were right and I won't push them away again.  You have my word on that."

"You know she loves you…no, **they** love you."  She watched Orphen glance down at Cleo and nod slightly. "Don't hurt her again."  She added with a warning tone in her voice.

"I won't." He replied looking away and effectively ending the conversation.  

She nodded slightly and left the room.

When Hartia returned to the room after settling Alik back in his bed, Orphen and Cleo had moved from the bed to the couch and Cleo was lying prone, with her head on a pillow in his lap.  Leki was lying at the foot of Cleo's bed, watching them intently.  Hartia smirked to himself as he made note of the new arrangements.  "I would ask how the search at the ruins went, but from what you said earlier, I'd guess not well."

"You'd be right."  Orphen looked down and noticed Cleo was shivering slightly.  "Before I continue, could you grab a blanket for me?"

Grinning, Hartia grabbed a spare blanket from the foot of Cleo's bed and draped it over her.  When Orphen arched his eyebrow at Hartia, "I knew, as well as you did, that you didn't want the blanket for yourself.  So…how much of the rubbings were you able to get done?"

"None.  The ruins were destroyed, deliberately and utterly."

Collapsing in a nearby chair in shock, Hartia exclaimed, "You're kidding.  Please tell me you're kidding."

"I wish I was.  The casket we found the writings on was completely turned to dust.  To the point even a restoration spell couldn't return it to normal.  Of course, in all likelihood, it happened over a week ago, so the weather and winds probably didn't help things."

"You know that means that whatever is in those writings is something that the demon wants to keep hidden."

"Don't you think I've thought of that?  I'm getting sick and tired of feeling like we're one step behind the bastard.  We have to think of ways to make him react to our actions rather than the other way around."

"Yes, we do, but we need information first.  Since that source is going to be no further help, we probably need go to the library at the Tower… or… Rox Row's house."

"Yeah…he might have notes from his books there, and I know for a fact that he took some of the more sensitive books with him when he left the Tower." With a smirk, Orphen added, "I'll bet the Elders are still sore about that."

Hartia smirked back, "They are.  That probably should be our next stop." 

"More than that, someone needs to go there as soon as possible.  Do you think you and Majic could go?"

"Sure, it would probably be a good chance to reinforce the teleport skills.  But, do we really want to delay the rune copies and the translation any more?"

"There's got to be something in there.  Garik…" He stopped and looked down when Cleo whimpered slightly in her sleep at the sound of the name.  He smoothed her hair and she immediately relaxed. 

"Did she wake up at all?"

Orphen shook his head.  "Not even when I moved her."

"So, you don't know what triggered the nightmare."  Hartia mused aloud.

"No, I don't, but I think we can both guess."

"He threatened you.  That's why she was so adamant that you and Majic go with protection to the ruins.  But why did she have the nightmare tonight?"

Orphen debated on how to answer Hartia.  He suspected Hartia knew the answer, but admitting it was another matter.  "Umm… tonight was the first night she was asleep for any length of time without me in… in bed with her," Orphen admitted with a slight blush.

"But you…?"

"I was, but at night, I… if you tell anyone about this, I'll rip your throat out, at night, I couldn't stay away.  I'd join her after she was asleep and leave before she woke up.  At least once or twice a night, she'd whimper,  I suspect those may have been the beginnings of a nightmare, but it never went any further."

"Of course it didn't, she whimpered.  You reassured her you were alive and kicking.  Tonight, when that reassurance didn't arrive, the nightmare took her."  Hartia thought for a few moments, "I…do you think that might mean he was watching everyone to find out just how to hurt you both?"

"Hmmmm…it's a possibility.  Scrying other locations is common."

"Actually, it's very likely he is watching us.  Constantly," came Majic's voice from the door.  Inwardly, Majic winced.  He shouldn't have said it like that since he didn't really have anything to back it up.  'That was smart, Majic.  Way to go, idiot.  Now, I'm gonna have to explain how I came up with that.  Saying I dreamed it will go over well.  Wait… she said… okay, I can do it that way.'

"We need to talk about blocking that, but who's with Alik?" Orphen asked.

"Mariabella… he wouldn't let go when she tucked him in.  Since, she was staying I…"  He looked down and shuffled his feet.  "I…well…"

"That's fine.  Come in, sit down and tell me what you meant."  

"I meant," Majic paused, choosing his words carefully, "when Cleo and I talked yesterday, she said something that leads me to believe the demon had a way to show her what happened.  I-I-I think he showed her her apparent …um …death."

"How do you figure that?"  Orphen asked.

"Well… have either of you talked to her about what went on with Agan?"

Hartia and Orphen both shook their heads.

"Well…when we talked…she wasn't surprised when I admitted that you witnessed her… death.  I know that no one else has talked to her about what actually happened, so if neither of you told her… then… I know she was trying to reassure me, so she might have covered it, but it didn't seem so to me."

"She's gotta talk to me soon." Orphen muttered.  "Good observation, Majic."

"I just listened while she talked.  I didn't do anything, she was reassuring me."  Majic replied, feeling guilty that he couldn't tell the whole truth.  It was close, but he was having a hard time accepting what he'd dreamt after his talk with Cleo.  He knew dreams usually didn't mean anything but…he had a strong feeling that one did.  That dream was why he'd felt he'd had to go see her the previous night, when he ended up spying, to make sure she wasn't back with Garik.

"That's all we can do.  When she can talk, she will.  As difficult as it is, we've just got to be patient."  Turning to Orphen, Hartia continued, "But promise us, you'll share what happened with us.  That way, she only has to tell it once.  You know we care, too."

"I will, don't worry."

"Majic's right.  If he really showed that to her, he's probably watching everything we do."

"Of course!!" Orphen said exasperated at himself for not having figured it out sooner,  "He must have been scrying us from early on, but beginning when?  When we arrived in Totokonta the first time or before that?  Damn Garik!"  Almost absent-mindedly, Orphen put his hand on Cleo's shoulder to reassure her when she whimpered after his statement. 

"Just before that.  And Wolven block now."  Came a new voice from the bed as Leki entered the conversation in his human form.

Hartia, Majic and Orphen all jumped slightly, in spite of each having met Leki's human form on previous occasions.  

"Will you quit…"  Orphen started loudly, but stopped when Leki shifted back to Wolven form.  At his outburst, Cleo stirred and rolled over on her other side, now facing Orphen's body.  Inwardly, he groaned, 'Bad enough I almost wake her…but did she have to turn that way?'  

Once assured Cleo was back to sleep, Orphen had to fight a strong battle with himself. When she rolled over, essentially putting her face towards his crotch, she'd also put one of her hands between the pillow and his lap, right on a very sensitive area.  The heat that small unconscious act generated in him was driving him to distraction. 

He also noticed, where the attention of the other ...men in the room was focused, and realized the blanket had slipped and her grown had ridden up. He glared at Hartia and Majic, who were both looking way too much for his liking. 'When did I get so possessive about a girl, especially her?' he asked himself.  He quickly set about covering her back up with the blanket, using his right hand. 

While he was doing that, he slipped his left hand under the pillow to grasp hers, to keep it from moving too much. He considered moving it altogether, to prevent her from rubbing against anything again, but he knew how she slept. She always had a hand under her pillow and he'd run the risk of waking her if he moved it. He tried to cover his blush with a glare at the others. 

Hartia and Majic both looked away in response to the glare, but more importantly to conceal their grins when they noticed the blush on Orphen's face.

After a few short minutes, he felt her relax completely and nodded to Leki. "What did you mean?"

Leki shifted back to human form, "Have little time in form. Cannot hold con-concen… thought long. Form older than I.  Felt distress but very faint and familiar." Leki gave Orphen a pointed look.   "Then stronger calm. Then sudden increase and different. Left immediately..." he added with a growl, "At depart... Mother told, met demon on road...Red-eyed monster was him under illusion."

"WHAT!?! You mean that sick creature that tasted her blood was actually Garik!!!!" Cleo stirred and whimpered again at the exclamation. As he was rubbing her shoulder and gripping her hand, it was all Orphen could do not to wrap her up in his arms and never let her go. The thought kept repeating, 'The more we find out, the more danger she's in, and the more I want to lock her away somewhere safe.  But, I know it's not possible.' 

When Leki nodded agreeing with Orphen's statement, Orphen's blood almost froze.  He had come so close to losing her before he even knew what was going on. If Garik had taken her then, they would never have found her. That was before the Wolven had even given Cleo the pendant.

"Not happy with Mother. Wouldn't left if knew demon."

"I don't think anyone in this room would disagree with that." Hartia said.

Orphen looked up at Majic to see the same horror and sheer terror mirrored in his eyes as they both realized how close they had come to loosing her.  Involuntarily, they shuddered as resolve hardened their expressions and Orphen's eyes darkened with anger.

"When" Orphen said through gritted teeth, "do we meet her?"

"Have already. Twice. Talk her later." 

"Now, what did you mean by 'Wolven block'?"

"Block Demon sight."

"So, the Wolven are blocking his scrying.  Are you blocking an area or specific person?"

"Block house only."

"Outside the house?"

"Visible.  Moving block difficult but possible.  Sister said save for travel."  Leki appeared to be sweating slightly, "Cannot hold. Hold pendant if need answer. Limit. She hear, too."

With that Leki shifted back to Wolven form and curled up on Cleo's feet.

Simultaneously, Hartia and Majic each had something to say.  Hartia asked, "Krylancelo, when did you meet human Leki?"

"That was interesting." Majic muttered, "If...hmmm."

"Yesterday."  Orphen answered Hartia absently focusing on Majic, who was thinking about the conversation at hand, the one Orphen thought was more important, "Out with it, Majic.  Your observations have been accurate so far, so let's hear it."

"It's just a couple of random thoughts."

Hartia answered encouragingly, "Sometimes those can be the most helpful." 

"First...um...if he's been watching us, and the rubbings are important, why hasn't he come after them?"

Smirking, Orphen said, "Because he doesn't know we have them.  How much you want to bet he was watching Cleo while we were at the ruins?" In a thought, 'Finally! We know we're one up on you, you bastard.'

"Right.  Which brings up my second concern...it's something I realized I should have asked Argenthua. She said Garik…was found by one who searched for him. I should have asked if that was Agan."  Majic watched Cleo intently when he said the demon's name again and, as he expected, at the name she whimpered again.

Just before Majic started to say something else, Leki looked up from where he was almost asleep and unmistakably nodded.

"Okay…We'd…"

"Wait, Master…"  Majic interrupted with an apologetic look, "I want to try something …I'm going to say something, watch her."  He got out of his chair and kneeled next to Orphen and Cleo.  He put a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the 'get-to-the-point' look he was receiving from his Master.  He whispered, "Garik."  As Majic expected, Cleo whimpered and trembled.  Majic let his hand fall away from her as he hung his head, whispering "Why couldn't I have been wrong?"  

"Damn, I should have known."  Orphen whispered resignedly.  He knew she couldn't say **that **name, and she reacted to it while awake; it wasn't much of a stretch to expect it while she was asleep.  Even so he still he pulled her up in his lap and tightly against him.  Leki jumped up to Orphen's shoulder and nuzzled his face reassuringly.  

"I guess we'd better watch what we say."  Hartia murmured as he watched two of his closest friends wracked with fear, worry, and utter helplessness.  This group had already faced down unbelievable horrors and he shook his head, wondering how much more they could take.

"You're right."  Orphen quietly agreed with Hartia as Majic sat on the couch next to Cleo's feet.  Shaking his head, Orphen tried to focus on what they were talking about before, it was important.  "W-we need to wrap this up quickly.  So…where were we?  We-We'd guessed they were working together and that he was likely the one who saved Agan when I was attacking. We knew that." 

"If Agan was working with uh… the demon, and the writings are important enough to be destroyed, why did he send us there?" Majic followed Orphen's lead to get back on the topic begin discussed before he interrupted.

"It was a ruse to separate us from Cleo. I'm just glad I ended up staying, even if I couldn't cast.   My presence must have been deterrent enough."  Hartia added.  "He must not have realized how weakened I really was.  His scrying worked in our favor that time."

"I guess, but..." Majic started.

"I see where you're going with this. If the writing is so important, why take that risk, ruse or no ruse? Unless... Majic, was it just me, or was Agan not happy when we said we were going to translate the writings?"

"I...well… that was why I brought it up. I thought he was nervous...scared, almost, when we said we wanted them translated."

"No, he wasn't just scared... he tried to persuade us it wasn't important." Grinning broadly now, "He was deterring us because he was afraid of betraying …the demon. Hartia... there was something about being allied with demons that I can't remember from my years at the Tower."

"Jeez… Krylancelo, that's pretty basic apprentice level stuff ...Oh, crap!!!"  Hartia went completely white.

"Go on!!"

"The one who frees a demon is protected from him unless the demon is betrayed in some fashion.  I can't believe I forgot that after Master Childman pounded those lessons into our skulls."

"That's it!!  Agan hid it and it's important.  We're on your ass now, you son of a bitch."  Orphen practically crowed. 

"Very good, Krylancelo." Hartia teased, "Now what other basics have you missed teaching your apprentice?"

"I…some of it was covered when I was at the Tower of Fang.  We…went over some basic demon stuff in the classes I had.  The pact was mentioned along with the different types demons.  I didn't know Master Childman taught those classes."  Majic replied.

"He didn't."  Hartia answered, "We learned the same basics from the Tower's History Master.  Most of the rest he taught us in our early teens.  He went over details on the types of demons, their power structure and, oh, hell…"

"He was preparing us," Orphen said, "and I didn't pay close enough attention.  How in the hell did he know?"

"He didn't, he was preparing us to partner this generation of Hunters, including the one that's at the Tower now.  Don't you think?"

"That would be Childman."  Orphen said, rolling his eyes.  "Leki, you need to get down." And Leki, jumped off Orphen's shoulder to the couch.  "Hartia, you can fill in the gaps on the way to Rox's.  Go get some rest."  Orphen said as he stood up with Cleo and moved to the bed.  Tucking her in first, he turned back to the others, "Majic, get some sleep on the couch."  Knowing Majic wouldn't want to leave and really not wanting him to either, he threw the blanket, which had been on Cleo, at him.  The blanket was quickly followed by a pillow. 

"'Night, Hartia." Orphen climbed in bed next to Cleo and Leki pulled at Majic's shirt, encouraging him to lie down on the couch with him.  Once Majic lied down, Leki perched himself on Majic's chest.  

Majic muttered, "Mother hen, err… Wolven, if she were awake, I'd say she told you to do this."  The pup nodded and gave Majic a doggy grin. 

"Night." Hartia said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(A/N: I could end it here since several of the other chapters end with them going to sleep…but since someone commented on it.  I'm going to be different.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He felt her stirring in his arms and opened his eyes to watch her reaction. She stiffened slightly when she realized she was being held, but relaxed when she touched his hand. She slowly rolled over towards him and he closed his eyes, feigning sleep. Once she was facing him, she angled her head so she could look at his face. He felt her hand caress his cheek as she whispered, "He's here?" She moved her hand down to rest on his chest as she snuggled close to go back to sleep.

"I'm awake, too."

She was slightly startled and tried to pull away, "I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"Don't be.  It's a nice way to wake up," he said as he returned the caress on her blushing cheek.  He smiled slightly and pulled her back against his chest.

"Not that I'm unhappy, but when did you get back and why?"

"In short, the ruins were useless and we came back during the night."

"Oh..." She shifted uncomfortably and grimaced. "Back in a sec." She got up and started for the bathroom when she noticed Majic on the couch. She turned back to Orphen and whispered, "Okay, what's wrong? Why is he in here? What really going on?"

"You don't remember?"

"If I remembered, I wouldn't have asked."

"You had a nightmare, a bad one. Hartia came and brought us back." It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her what it had been about, but he just couldn't.

"Oh...I-I-I'm sorry..."  She whispered, looking down, absently noticing Leki was now at her feet, having jumped off of Majic.

"Will you stop apologizing for something you didn't have any control over!?!" Orphen said exasperated and then wished he could take every word of it back.  'Damn it, the last thing she needs right now is me shouting at her.  Even if she deserves it.'

"You never let me finish, that wasn't why! I have control over when I say things, don't I? I should have told you I was having bad dreams before you left, but I was afraid you wouldn't go, and the information might have been important. I almost told Hartia yesterday, but didn't because you deserved to know first." She stopped and began crying, "I-I start to relive it... every night... I… He… I-I can't..." She turned and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. He could hear her crying in the bathroom.

As he was hurrying to the door after her, Orphen thought, 'I know she's like this, that she apologizes when she insecure or scared.  So, why do I keep making an issue out of it?'  At the door, he addressed her, "Cleo, open the door, please."

From behind him, Orphen heard Majic speak quietly, "Um...Master, I think she could use a few minutes without you hovering by the door. Why don't we go get cleaned up and dressed?" Orphen glared at Majic but didn't move from his position by the door. Majic stood up and walked close to Orphen to whisper, "We're supposed to give her time, but we won't leave her alone, ever again." 

"Damn it, Majic, back off.  She can't keep holding it in and avoiding talking about it to me... er, us, anymore."  He grimaced, 'I know why I keep making an issue of it.  I hate feeling helpless.  I hate not being able to know for certain I can protect them.'

"Is she, Master?  I think that she just tried more than she ever has before."

"But it's not enough."

"But it's all she can do right now.  Unless you really intend to break down the door and try to frighten her into talking.  Which we all know will do more harm than good and might even set her back.  Is that what you want, Orphen?"

Sighing, "I take it back, you're **too** observant.  I'm going to get dressed and check on Alik.  I don't need to ask…."

"No, you don't."

"Thanks."

"You can thank me by letting Cleo make our coffee this morning.  Please," Majic pleaded laughingly.

"If she'll come out, she can make our coffee."  Orphen said in a louder voice.  He turned, left and went to his room to get dressed.

Majic was folding the blanket, when Cleo came out of the bathroom.

"Are you feeling better?" Majic asked without looking at her.

"No, but I'll be okay.  That was sneaky of you."

"Me, sneaky?" Majic said, feigning innocence, "What do you mean?"

"You manipulated your Master, and if that's not sneaky, what is?"

Blushing, "Awww… Miss Cleo…" Majic started but he stopped when he felt her hug him from behind.

"You always have watched out for both of us, haven't you?"

"Umm… that's my job?" He said in a small voice, "Besides, we're family."

"That's right we are, aren't we.   Well, little brother, now that Papa Bear" eliciting a snicker from Majic, "is out of the room, what happened last night?"

"In short, we got to the ruins, they were destroyed, you had a nightmare, Hartia came and got us and we came back.  Only Orphen could calm you down."

From the doorway, came Hartia's voice, "All that and I discovered that you have one hell of a right hook.  Good thing I'm a fast healer.  And why is Krylancelo grumbling about manipulative apprentices?"

Cleo and Majic both started laughing.  "Excuse me, but I'd better make the coffee before he gets really grumpy."

"That, and Majic and I have a trip to start."

"Trip?"

"Well… walk with me" Hartia said as he stepped out the door and extended an arm.  She accepted it and they started going towards the stairs.

"Wait, I need to check on Alik."

From behind her, Majic said, "Master said he was going to check on him."

"So… I'm going to check on him, too.  He needs to be reassured, I'm sure he was scared last night.  Right, Hartia?"

"Umm… let's go check on Alik."  Cleo and Hartia had switched directions headed towards Alik's room when Orphen stepped out into the hall.

"I checked on Alik, he's still asleep.  Come on, you have coffee to make."  Orphen said taking Cleo's arm away from Hartia.  "If they're good, I'll share it."  

Behind them as they began walking down the stairs, Cleo heard Hartia's whine and Majic's whisper.  "What are you whining for?  Mariabella will fix yours."

"But she's always serving tea."

"Yuck.  Sorry."

Cleo looked over her shoulder at them, "Hartia, just ask.  Mom taught both of us how to make coffee, since Dad couldn't stand tea.  Did you ever tell her you preferred coffee?"

"Well…I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

"It won't…Jeez, show some backbone. Shrimpy."  Cleo said laughing as she saw the smirk on Orphen's face.

"I'm no coward."

"True, you aren't."  Cleo started and Hartia beamed, "But you are a wimp," quickly deflating his ego.

"I'll talk to her before we head out on our trip today."  Hartia said, pointedly ignoring Cleo.

Cleo stopped at the bottom of the stairs and whirled on all three, "Trip?  That's right, where are you and Majic going?  You didn't get to explain that earlier."

"Umm… Krylancelo, you can explain." Hartia said, proving her point as far as the others were concerned.

"Gee, thanks!"  Orphen said grimacing.  "That was part of the discussion we had last night while you were asleep.  Since the ruins were a dead end, Majic and Hartia are going to Rox Row's."

"But that's a long way…"

"They'll be teleporting a lot, which will cut down the travel time and be good practice for Majic."

"And they'll be taking a Wolven with them."  Cleo said firmly.

"The Wolven stay here."  Orphen said just as insistently.

"The extra Wolven that came for the trip to the ruins will go with Majic and Hartia."  Cleo said and turned to go to the dining room with Leki trailing behind her.  He looked back and nodded, indicating he agreed with her and that she'd already arranged it.

"Damn that link."  Orphen muttered under his breath.  "Cleo Everlasting, you just make damn sure there are two here to protect you and Alik!"  Orphen was aggravated; she'd outright defied him and, although he got the last word, he knew she was getting her way.  It rankled, but he had to admit he'd sleep better knowing someone was looking after the duo, especially Majic, who was less able to protect himself than Hartia.  He mused, with a smirk growing on his face, 'At least, for once, my brat is thinking first and not running straight into danger.  How ironic.  She actually thinks and I worry more.'

Cleo was watching him think after he'd groused about her delegation of the Wolven resources.  When she saw him smirking, she couldn't stop herself from asking, "What's the smirk for?"

"Don't worry about it," He replied and then baited her with, "Brat."

"Oh…" Cleo said, suppressing a grin.  It was nice to know, things were returning to normal.  "Well… be that way!"  she said, turning towards the dining room.  She stopped in the doorway realizing he wasn't moving and decided to bait him into following her.  With a wicked grin, she taunted, "See if I make your coffee in the morning anymore."

"Did I ask you to?"  Orphen said with a smirk, thinking, 'Well, that's one way to get her to stop taking that risk.'

Seeing his smirk, Cleo realized that he was taunting her and she wasn't going to fall for it.  'Besides,' she thought, 'He didn't want me to make any coffee and by doing so, I'll accomplish two goals, annoying him and saving everyone else from his temper.'  With a huge grin, as she was about to close the door behind her, "Well then, I'll just make Majic's."  Cleo looked up at Hartia and Majic, who were still standing on the stairs watching the scene unfold, "And Hartia's.  Come on, you two." 

Majic and Hartia had started down the last of the stairs to follow Cleo into the dining room, when Orphen grabbed them by their collars.  "Don't even think about it."

"But, Krylancelo, I have got to try this coffee.  Besides, I haven't had any coffee in weeks."  Hartia playfully whined.

"Master, I'm not giving up a last cup of her coffee.  You'll be here while we're gone, and I have to put up with his cooking."  Majic whined gesturing at Hartia.

"Quit your whining!"  Orphen growled as he stepped in front of them, mission accomplished as far as he was concerned.  He entered the dining room first, about to address Cleo, when he saw three cups set out for them.  'All right, here we go!' he thought looking forward to the restoration of their play fights.  Closing the door behind him, shutting Majic and Hartia out, Orphen said, in a challenging tone, "Cleo!  We are going to have to talk about this coffee thing.  Again!"

Majic and Hartia stood on the other side of the shut door, mentally debating about whether or not to enter the dining room and interrupt the latest quarrel between Cleo and Orphen, when they heard three things:  something smash in the dining room, a scratch at the door, and someone clear their throat in the hall.

Majic pulled the door open slightly, letting Leki out, as the sorcerer and apprentice turned to see Mariabella standing by the door to the kitchen.  Just before Mariabella spoke, Leki trotted upstairs, heading for Alik's room.  "Hartia, if you liked coffee, why didn't you say so?  Please follow me."   She moved back into the kitchen.

Hartia and Majic shared a glance and followed her, without saying a word.  They could hear the raised voices coming from the dining room and knew those two would be occupied for a while.

Once they entered the kitchen, Mariabella continued, "I have most of your supplies gathered and will make you both some coffee.  Please go over the supplies to make sure I didn't miss anything you might need.  I hope it wasn't too presumptuous, but I wanted to make sure your journey goes safely and smoothly."  Mariabella looked down slightly when Hartia walked up close to her.  She whispered so only Hartia heard, "And that you return quickly, safe and sound."

Majic, seeing that they might want a moment alone, slipped out of the room unnoticed, wishing for someone he could be with.

"That's a promise."  Hartia said, leaning in to give Mariabella a hug.

"You'd better keep it.  Or… I'll …um…never do this again."  She reached up and pulled him into an embrace.  She wound her arms around his neck and pulled his head down, bringing their lips together.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.

This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!

Author's note: The language will get rough from time to time as our heroes' frustration level rises and believe me, their frustration level will rise. Also, you will notice that the characters have changed and may be somewhat OOC. Please keep in mind the events that happened in It's in the Blood and remember that will have far reaching effects... that said I am doing my best to keep them in character.  This will probably be the last time I add these warnings, as they will remain in effect for …well the rest of the story.

Chapter 10*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After nearly a week had gone by, with nothing of interest occurring, Orphen was outside in the front yard of the Everlasting mansion, waiting for Alik.  He'd sent Alik inside, to get something for them to drink after their afternoon workout.  Alik seemed to be taking longer than Orphen expected and he was considering going after him, when he noticed three familiar figures, Majic, Hartia, and Policarpos walking up the path to the house.  He frowned; they weren't expected for at least another week.  'What are they doing back so soon and…something's wrong,' Orphen thought as he went to meet them.

As they got closer, Orphen could see the expressions on Majic's and Hartia's faces, telling him without asking that they hadn't found anything of use.  'Damn it!!  Garik couldn't have gotten there first.  He couldn't have known about Rox.  Oh…of course.  The bastard targeted the Hunter families, so it wouldn't be much of a stretch to guess that he was watching their sorcerer partners, like Childman once was…probably Rox, too.  It looks like we're a step behind him after all, just when I thought we'd be getting ahead.  He has to make a mistake sometime.  If only I could find a way into that damn cave.  There must be **some** clues.'

As soon as they were within earshot, he asked, "Garik?"

Hartia answered, "No, not this time.  It looked like it burned to the ground.  It must have been at least a year ago, based on the plant growth in the ruins."

Frowning, Orphen said, "The Tower, then."

Hartia nodded, "That makes things both easier and more difficult."

Majic asked, "I still don't understand, Master Hartia.  If the books are at the Tower, why is it such a problem?"

"Because, while we know where the books are, getting the Council of Elders to let us look at them is another matter, entirely." Orphen answered.  "Let's get inside, so we can tell the others the bad news."  He turned back towards the house and Policarpos, deciding he wasn't currently needed, settled himself under some bushes for a nap.

"Wait, why don't we talk now?"  Hartia said, "I…I'll fill Mariabella and Tistiny in later.  Majic and I discussed this some on our way back.  There's another place we might, and I stress might, be able to find more information."  

"The cave." Orphen answered, having already come to that conclusion.

Hartia and Majic both nodded.  "It's still early, do we want to go out there this afternoon?"  Hartia asked.

"No…" Orphen said, looking at Majic, who appeared pretty worn out. "You both look like you could use some rest.  How did everything else go?" 

"Quite well."  Hartia said, nodding towards Majic, "Teleporting is coming along nicely.  Part of me wants to wait this late in a student's training before teleporting, his ability to concentrate is so much higher than the apprentices are when they are fourteen or fifteen."

"And the other part…."  Orphen hissed, narrowing his eyes, half expecting the same criticism from Hartia he'd received from Azalie about delaying Majic's teleport training. 'Azalie should have known better.  I wouldn't neglect Majic's instruction like that without a damn good reason.  Teleport is best done in a safe location, not in the constant danger we seem to be in.  And, of course his concentration is much higher, he works best under pressure.  Usually the pressure of combat, but pressure none the less. Even if it's only the calm before the storm, this is this first time we've been still for any length of time.  I was always worried about teaching him Teleport.  I know Majic and, once taught, he would have used it too soon, with possibly disastrous results.  I guess that's a silver lining in all this mess.'

"You obviously already know, so I won't say more."  Hartia answered diplomatically.  "We've also almost completed one copy of the rubbings.  I'll take the copy to the Tower once it's complete."

"No…it goes to Stephanie for translation."  Orphen stated.

"Azalie will not like that."

"Tough.  Stephanie is better at translation than all the researchers at the Tower, and you know it."

"I wasn't arguing …I was just saying she won't like it, so you'd better be ready to answer to her about it." 

"Whatever," Orphen said dismissively.

The three men were so caught up in their conversation that they missed it when Alik peeked out of the door to the mansion and ran back inside, on a mission to find someone.

"Master, you probably knew, or figured out, we followed you to the clearing outside the cave."  Orphen nodded, agreeing with Majic's statement, "but I don't remember seeing the entrance."

"I don't remember seeing the entrance either."  Hartia added, "If we are going to explore there next, how are we going to get inside?"

"I've been looking for the entrance, but I can't find it."  Orphen growled out.

"Do you think…?"

"No."

"She might…"

"No!"

"But…"

"Damn it all to hell!! I know we'll have to take her with us to the hideout, but I don't have to fricking like it.  I can't find the damn thing and I've been trying for three days!" Orphen paused slightly, taking a calming breath, "I think the son of a bitch might have spelled it."

"Then we'll all go, and we'll protect them." Hartia said.

"Them?"

Hartia and Majic answered at the same time, 

"You think that she will leave Alik behind?"

"You think that Alik will be left behind?"

"Stop that." Orphen spat out in frustration.

Hartia and Majic shared a look, realized that this might be an opportunity to lighten the mood, and replied in unison, "Stop what?"

"Double teaming me."

Seeing that they'd struck a cord, they replied in unison again, "Who? Us?"

"I sure hope that your feet can run as fast as your mouths can."

"Why?" Both said again, teasing.

"Because, when I catch you, I'm going to make you both pay."

Hartia replied, by himself this time, "You think we are afraid of you?"

Majic simply said, "Bye," and started running.

"Traitor!"  Hartia called after him.

"No, survivor."  Majic said, stopping at what he judged was a safe distance.

Orphen was about to start chasing when he realized that, in spite of the tension and worry, he was still laughing too hard to run.  Seeing his mirth, Hartia and Majic joined him in laughter and Majic walked back over to them.

After a few minutes, they realized they had company.  Alik had brought Cleo and Leki outside after seeing that Hartia, Majic, and Policarpos had returned.  They seemed pleased by the good humor everyone was displaying.  

"Welcome back, Majic, Shrimpy.  Good to see you in such fine spirits," she said, grinning at the assembled group.  "So, how was the trip?"  She felt like she'd just thrown a wet blanket on the whole group, their faces fell from smiles to frowns so fast.

"Fine, but we didn't find what we expected."  

"Is everyone all right?  What's wrong?"  Cleo asked, now concerned.

The trio shared a look before Hartia spoke up.  "Majic's teleport casting improved by leaps and bounds."

Alik ran up to Majic and chanted, "Show me! Show me! Show me!"

"Uh…sure…let's go."

"I know, behind the house, so that we're not easily seen."  Alik turned towards the bush where the Wolven had settled himself.  "Policarpos, are you coming?"  The Wolven stood and playfully nipped at Alik, encouraging him to follow.

"Uh, right."  Majic said, as he started following the boy, who was now chasing the Wolven.

Everyone watched as Alik, and then Majic, disappeared around the corner of the house.  Orphen muttered, "Couldn't have planned that better."

"So, that means you're going to explain why you went from all smiles to frowns in the space of a heartbeat."  Cleo stated firmly.

"Well… the training portion of the trip went very well."  Hartia responded, "Majic is teleporting much better.  He is now able to do unassisted 'ports for short distances, without being able to see where he's teleporting to.  Soon, he'll be able to extend that distance."

"But… the whole point of going to Rox Row's was to check out the books, yet you didn't bring any back, that I can see.  So, what happened?"

"The cabin had been burned to the ground, probably a year ago, from the amount of plant growth there.  As near as I could figure, it was a lightening strike.  Before our laughing fit, we were discussing our other options to seek information.  I made a suggestion to Krylancelo that made sense, but… well …there's a problem."  Hartia stopped, uncertain how to continue.

"We want to check out Garik's hideout."  Orphen said.

Cleo paled and stepped back slightly.  'Oh, please, don't ask what I think you're going to ask.  I can't go back in there, I can't.'  Leki leapt up onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek, indicating her anxiety to the two sorcerers standing in front of her.

"Damn it, Hartia!  See, I won't to it.  We'll just have to hunt for it."

"You were the one that said it was spelled so you couldn't find it…" Hartia said, exasperated.

"Drop it.  We'll find another way." 

"Orphen," Cleo said quietly, "I-I-I'll help find the entrance…" 

Leki jumped from Cleo's shoulder to Orphen's and nuzzled Orphen's face.  Through Cleo and Leki's link, Orphen heard her thoughts, [I can't go in, I can't go in, but the entrance…I can still remember... there's a trick to it…but… I just can't go in.]

"No…you don't have to …we'll manage."  Orphen reached up and scratched Leki's ears and whispered, "Thanks, pup."   Leki licked Orphen's cheek, causing a slight grimace to appear on the sorcerer's face, before the pup jumped back to Cleo.

"Is there any other option?"  Hartia asked, appearing slightly confused by the exchange between Orphen and the Wolven pup.  Hartia resolved to ask about that later.  "Isn't there someone else who's been in the cave we can ask?"  

"The trolls…damn it.  The trolls came out of the cave.  We need to find Volcan and Dortin." Orphen said, latching on to an idea that didn't include Cleo.  

"Oh…like they're going to help you."  Cleo said with a sneer, some of her spunk coming back as a relieved Leki jumped down from her shoulder.

"Dortin will.  Volcan will need persuasion."  Orphen cracked his knuckles and made a fist, slamming it into his other hand.  "And, personally, I'll enjoy persuading him."

"And when have we ever been able to find them when we need them?"  Cleo whined, "It's not like we can track them with a homing beacon."

Hartia interjected, "Oh…now you up come with that suggestion."

Orphen glared at Hartia.  He knew that Hartia was trying to lighten the mood, but it was really out of place right now, in Orphen's opinion.  With a grateful glance at Hartia, Cleo mouthed, "Thank you."

"Whatever… Hartia, let's hunt some troll."  

Before Orphen could turn away, Cleo, steeling herself, said, "You've said we're short on time.  If you can't find them, we'll go tomorrow."  Grinning slightly, she tried to follow Hartia's attempts to keep the conversation light,  "You know, Orphen, usually the best way to find them is to get in trouble.  So they can show up and make it worse." 

Before they could respond, she turned and walked back to the house, Orphen watched her closely.  The cocky sway was back in her step, as Leki played at her heels, which told him she was on the mend. That, and the view wasn't bad, either, until he noticed where someone else's attention was.  "Let's go." Orphen growled out, with a look that said 'eyes off'.  "And, you know the scary part?  She's probably right."

Orphen had turned to walk down the path towards town, when Hartia spoke up, as he fell in step next to Orphen.  "Care to explain some of the things that just happened?"

"What things?"  Orphen asked.

"Oh…I don't know.  Little things, like the reasons behind the training delays and the exchange with the pup."

"None of your business."

"I'm making it my business."

"The reasons behind the delay you can guess, but I'm not going to go into that now."

Hartia looked puzzled for a moment.  Orphen looked up and around, which triggered a memory.   "Crap, I forgot.  Okay, later.  But I will hold you to that."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A pair of glowing red-eyes watched through a small orb as Hartia and Orphen continued down the path.  Mockingly, Garik said, "Search all you want, Sorcerers.  You will find nothing.  I made sure of that, but I have left you a special message for when you go.  This will be very entertaining." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night, after a futile search for the troll brothers, Hartia and Orphen returned to the Everlasting mansion.  After letting Tistiny know they were back, they settled in the kitchen over coffee, to finish the talk that had been started earlier on the road, under the cover of the Wolven scrying blocks.

Orphen took a sip of the coffee they'd fixed themselves and grimaced.

After laughing at Orphen's expression, Hartia started, "So where were we…"

Orphen growled slightly, not wanting to discuss it, even though he knew he could trust Hartia and he needed to know.  Orphen wasn't used to confiding in others, so he still hesitated to answer.

Impatiently, Hartia continued, "You asked for my guess about the training.  You left out Teleport because of Majic's propensity to use spells before he's ready."  

"Yes, and general safety issues."

"So, who angered you over it first?"  

Orphen looked up, surprised that Hartia could read him so well, but then they had grown up together.  Reluctantly, he answered, "Azalie."

"Should have known…she's always been prone to snap judgments.  You know that."

"Yeah…I know.  She's not the only one."  Orphen said, glancing up.

"True…which brings me to the other topic, the pup and Cleo.  Why did you relent?" 

"Relent?"

"About Cleo going to the cave, since we can't find the trolls."

"It's a long story."

"And…we have time."

"It's an advantage.  Leki can communicate non-verbally with Cleo.  Me, too, if I'm holding the pendant."

"Is that how you knew?  That day."

"Well…no… not exactly.  That's different, I think."

"Different…what do you mean?"

"This is conjecture.  I don't know for certain, but, when Cleo is …thinking loudly, and Leki gets really close to me, he can project her thoughts into my head or something like that.  That's what happened…then.  And today.  I know she can manage to go to the cave …just not in."

"Leki relayed that when he jumped to your shoulder earlier …didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Neat trick."

"Yeah, that's why I said it would be an advantage…especially if we can keep it from Garik."

"Communication between her and the Wolven is good.  Of course, to use it, you know where she'll have to be."

"Don't remind me."  Orphen gritted out as he stood to leave.  "I'm going to bed.  Good night."

"Are we going tomorrow?"

Orphen paused at the door to the kitchen. "Yes.  Early, so get some sleep."

"You, too.  Night."  Hartia murmured to the closed door.  He stood, put the cups in the sink, and went to bed as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The following morning, Orphen's mood was about as dark as they come. He didn't want to push Cleo and Alik into showing them the way into the cave, even though Cleo had offered.  They just didn't have any other options.  He woke up before her and was heading out of her room to go back to his own, when her voice stopped him, "You got back late, did you have any luck?"

"No… damn it.  Why is it that when we don't need the blasted duo, we can't get rid of them, but when we need them, they're no where to be found?"

She sat up in bed and started to get up. "Then I guess I'd better get ready."

"No.  We'll keep trying to find the blasted trolls.  You don't have to do this." 

"Orphen, I-I'm going to need to face this"

"Hell, Cleo, you can't talk about it… you can't even say his name!"

"I-I know…but…" She looked down, ashamed, as a tremor ran through her.

"I shouldn't have shouted.  I know you want to help, and that we can't force this."

She looked up hesitantly.  After a brief pause, she stood up, walked up to him and hugged him around his waist, pressing her head against his chest, "Thank you for trying to understand.  I know you care, and …it means more than you will ever know."  She pushed back and looked up in his eyes, "but we…no…I, have to do this."  He pulled her back into an embrace, stroking her shoulder.  "I-I promise, when…not if, but when, I can, I will come to you, but…"

"It's okay.  I'll wait." He stood there, cuddling her for a few minutes, before saying, "Well if we're going to do this, we'd better get started.  If you decide you don't…"

"I won't.  I'm going."  Cleo answered, in a tone Orphen learned long ago meant don't argue with her because she's going to do it anyway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mariabella and Tistiny were in the upstairs drawing room, working on plans for the fall festival since they coordinated all the decorations, when they heard someone enter downstairs.  They shared a puzzled look, since everyone else in the household had left for an excursion to the cave about an hour ago, with the promise that they'd be back for dinner, but probably not much sooner.

A few moments later a very frustrated looking Majic and Hartia entered the drawing room.  Not seeing anyone else, Tistiny became concerned and, as was her habit, she lightly clasped the pendant of her necklace, moving it back and forth along the chain around her neck.

"You're back early, is anything wrong?"  Tistiny asked.

"No…and yes."  Hartia replied cryptically.

"Okay, that's not much of an explanation.  Care to elaborate?"

"Nothing's wrong, but the trip's off for the day.  Probably tomorrow, too." Majic said.

"I thought Orphen said it was urgent to get to the cave, to see if there is any information there at all."  Mariabella added, focusing on Majic and trying to avoid gazing at the other man in the room.

"We want any information we can get, and it is urgent, but… we were set upon by bandits just as we got into the woods."  Hartia stated, distracted and more than a little annoyed that Mariabella had apparently asked Orphen about the plans, instead of him.   

"Oh, dear, that isn't a problem for you, Orphen, or Majic, but how did Cleo and Alik take it?"  Tistiny asked.

"Our 'guard,' the Wolven, made the capture before we even knew anything was wrong.  They brought them back to us for questioning."  Majic shuddered as he thought of what had happened next.  "There were only two and the Wolven had one in each of their mouths, held by the neck of their shirts.   One of them got loose and made a dive for Alik."  Majic frowned deeply as he remembered not only what happened, but a dream, too.

When Majic paused, Hartia picked up the story, "Majic blocked that attack, almost like he knew it was coming, and knocked the man backwards.  But in the process of subduing the bandit, Krylancelo or I bumped into Cleo, who had been running towards Alik.  She fell down and stayed down."

Tistiny reared back in surprise and shock.  She knew her daughters, and Cleo would only have done that if she were hurt.

"It's what Master has told her to do, repeatedly," Majic added to reassure Tistiny.  "He ordered it so she doesn't get in the way of any spells.  She actually did as he told her …for once…"  Majic shuddered, not wanting to continue, and was surprised to see Tistiny smile slightly.

Tistiny thought, 'It's nice to know my daughter kept her word. She followed his instructions regarding her safety.'

"Alik saw her fall and stop moving," Hartia interjected, "When he saw that, he panicked and ran to stand over Cleo.  Nothing else would have happened, since Krylancelo and I had the first bandit well under control, except for the other bandit."  Hartia turned to Majic, with a look that said, 'You saw better, go ahead.'

"When Alik stood over Cleo, he'd also pulled the dagger Orphen gave him from his boot.  Alik and I both saw the other bandit wiggle out of his shirt to get away from the Wolven at the same time.  I was casting, but Alik was in the way, so I had to stop.  I shouted as the bandit was grabbing for his sword.  Cleo was still on the ground, but she had drawn her own dagger.  When I shouted, she reacted, to protect Alik from the danger, and moved, at the same time as Alik was preparing to throw his dagger.  Cleo knocked him out of the way, causing him to drop the dagger.  It cut her arm as she threw her own dagger into the bandit's sword arm."

"My goodness, when did he learn to use a dagger?"  Mariabella gasped.

Hartia and Majic exchanged glances before Hartia answered, "Krylancelo has been instructing Alik on using a dagger for defense.  He wasn't working on throwing with him, but he apparently learned, or practiced, that on his own."

"Oh… if he'd been practicing say, darts, is the principle similar?"  Tistiny asked quietly.

"Yeah.  The aiming is, but the motions are different."  Hartia answered, puzzled.

"Just a thought.  I'll let you know later.  So, I'm guessing the real fireworks started after Alik was calmed down."

"Um… You'd be guessing right.  That's why they're not here now.  Krylancelo took them out to the lake to calm down and work off some of the nervous energy.  Of course, Cleo's not talking to Krylancelo right now."

"I would expect she isn't.  She's probably mad at both of them right now."  Tistiny replied, and added in a softer voice, "Herself, too, I would expect."

"I want to get out there to check on them, but Krylancelo said you needed to know what happened as quickly as possible."

"Thank you for that.  Do you still have the picnic we sent with you, or do you want something different to take with you to the lake?"

"I-I don't think…"

"I'll set up a new basket for them, with restorative things for nervous stomachs.  Please excuse me."  She stood up and started to leave the room, then she glanced back and saw Mariabella eyeing Hartia nervously.  With a grin, she added, "Majic, why don't you come with me.  Another pair of hands will make this quicker."

Majic stood and followed her out of the room.  Mariabella shyly looked after them, almost like she wanted to follow, before she looked up at Hartia with a worried expression on her face.  Finally, after a few moments, she shifted her gaze to the floor and hesitantly asked, "Are you alright?  You weren't injured, were you?"

"No… well, unless you count a scratch I got on my arm, which I think Krylancelo caused."  Hartia said, glad of the time alone Tistiny had arranged for them.  Knowing her, it was probably on purpose.  Maybe he could find out what was really bothering her.

"Really?  Let me see."  She got up and crossed the room to sit next to him, in the spot recently vacated by Majic.  She checked the thin red line on his skin, which was barely visible, through a cut in the sleeve of his robes.  She pushed the sleeve up to examine the cut and stood.  "I'll just get the first aid kit"

She stood and turned to leave the room, when he spoke, "If I knew I'd actually get this much attention by being injured, I'd do it more often.  I can fix this, it's just a scratch."  He grasped her hand, preventing her from leaving, and pulled her back towards him.

"How can you pull such an old line on me?  I would have thought you'd be more creative than that."

"Right now, I'm just glad you're not completely avoiding me, like you have since I returned from Rox Row's.  I'll take what I can get, old or new lines.  Mariabella, why…?"

"Hartia…" She looked at him uncertainly, unsure of how to continue.  He gently pulled her into his lap and arms.  

Although he wanted to kiss her senseless, he hesitated.  She was pushing him away for a reason, and, although it wasn't too much, he still felt it acutely.  He never thought he'd fall this fast for a woman, but, in all honesty, he had.  'What is it with these Everlasting women?  First, Cleo surprised me into attraction, and now, Mariabella has…well, be honest, caught me.  She's come right out of a painful relationship, and, whether I want to or not, I'm going to have to go slow.  I'm going to have to be patient.' 

"I-I-I… let me go."  She protested.  He removed his arms from around her, but she remained in his lap.  When she realized she was free, she froze.  "Why?"

"You said to let go."

"Well…I…" Mariabella said, shocked.  He continually surprised her.  He seemed aggressive about attracting her, and just before she started to get uncomfortable with it, he would already be backing down.  It was such a change from her usual experience with men.  She didn't think it was because he was weak-willed, he…well…he had the same sort of patience Agan, curse him, had.  'Oh…of course.  He may be a sorcerer, but he's also a teacher at a school.'  She concluded privately that she really did want to be close to him… but, after her display, she was trying to figure out how to go about it.  

"Or did you not mean it?"  Hartia asked, almost as if he understood her thoughts.

She blushed, looked away, and nodded slightly.  He brought his arms up around her again and pulled her close, with their faces scant inches away.  He whispered, "You initiated the last one…my turn."  Shutting his eyes, he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A couple of hours later, Hartia had been drafted to help with the festival decorations, since Majic had ended up going out to the Lake.  Hartia had just exited the drawing room, where he and Mariabella had been working, and was about to go out to the lake to check on the group, when said group arrived back at the house.  From the balcony at the top of the stairs, he observed their interaction as a very sweaty Cleo and Alik entered, followed closely by Majic.  

He whispered to Cleo, "I'm going to go update your mom," and went to find her.

"Alik, I'm sure you tried that trick with you parents and it never worked.  What made you think it would work with us?  If either of us says no, asking the other will not work.  Even if you manage for fool us for a while, we will find out and you will get in more trouble for it."  

Unsure of how to reply since he still felt badly shaken about what happened, he tried to think of a way he could bluff his way through.  Instead of replying, Alik crossed his arms and gave a perfect Orphen smirk and a snort.

Cleo observed the various emotions that crossed his face before he settled on the Orphen pose.  Inwardly, she started laughing and had to work to keep a straight face, especially when she heard a stifled chortle of laughter from up on the balcony.  "Don't even try pulling that Orphen attitude with me.  It doesn't work with him, and it won't with you, mister." 

While they were talking, an also very sweaty and slightly out of breath Orphen had entered.  He set her sword against the wall, leaned against the door, in the exact same stance as Alik and said, "Yeah, kid, you need to pick and choose your battles. You can't win this one, better luck next time." 

"Stop encouraging him, Orphen, and you can drop that attitude, 'cause you're still in trouble, too." Cleo said without looking at Orphen.

"So, you're talking to me again?"

"No, I just don't want you encouraging him any more than you have already.  Right now, I'm still so mad at you,  I know I'll say something I shouldn't." 

"Oh, yeah, like what?" Orphen snapped back without thinking.  When he realized what he said, he winced, 'Great, now I've done it.'

Without a word, she turned and went upstairs to her room.  There was a silent conversation going on between her and Leki as she walked up the stairs, with Leki trying to get ahead of her.  

[Leki, I want to be alone.  Please, guard the door.]

[No.  In room.  Stay distance if want.]

[I don't want him to come in.]

[Mate won't hurt.]

[He's not my mate.  I'm mad at him right now and I need to calm down.  Without him.]

Leki growled lightly, [Fine but dangerous, promise talk to mate.]

[There's more to this than your telling me, I'll find out but later.  Please, guard the door.]

Leki nodded and sat down as she stepped into her room and slammed the door behind her.

Before Orphen could react to her departure, he heard Alik giggling.  "Dad used to dare Mom like that, too.  Of course, we usually found him on the couch for several mornings after that."  

Orphen glared upwards when he heard a choked laugh and saw Hartia, who was leaning over the balcony, mouthing, 'Should I fix the couch for you?'

"If that ever happens to you, you can always share with me."  Alik added, oblivious to the other exchange.

"I have my own room.  Speaking of which, ...don't you have somewhere you are supposed to go Alik?"  Orphen said seriously.

"Awww…man.  I figured you'd forget."

"Move it."

"Yes, sir."  Alik trudged up to his room.

"Good job on the follow through with the kid.  But…" Hartia started to chastise Orphen.

"Not a word, Hartia!  Or I can and will bring up some of my recent observations to Cleo."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Hartia left, probably to chase after Mariabella again and fill her in on the latest gossip, Orphen was still standing in the entryway, trying to decide what he wanted to say when he went up to try to straighten things out with Cleo.  He no longer thought about whether or not he'd go to fix things, he knew he would, eventually.  'Is it weakness or just caring?'  He just wished he understood why she was so livid.  Surely, she couldn't be upset just because he was instructing the boy on how to use a dagger.  Considering everything they were going to have do in the next few months, or even years, the sooner the boy started weapons training the better.  If she couldn't see that, then he knew he was going to have to find a way to convince her.  For that matter, he realized he'd probably better start working with her more. Today had been quite the eye opener for him.  At the lake, she'd proven she'd improved significantly with her sword since the last time they'd sparred.  

He was about start up the stairs when he realized he wasn't alone.  He looked over towards the study to see Tistiny standing in the doorway.  She opened the door wider and stepped back into the room, issuing a blatant invitation to Orphen to join her.

He followed her just inside the room and leaned against the wall, acting like he could care less about the outcome.  A casual glance around the room indicated they weren't exactly alone.  Majic was sitting, curled up, actually, in one of the chairs by the fire.  With a blanket covering him, he appeared to be asleep.  'How in the hell did she get him out that fast? And why do I think I'm not going to like the outcome of this talk?'  Orphen questioned himself. 'But her advice has proven good so far.' 

Tistiny watched the young man unsuccessfully try to maintain a nonchalant manner, but she knew him well enough to know what was rolling around underneath the surface.  She'd invited him in because dealing with Cleo was one thing; being a parent, adoptive or otherwise, was another.  "Give her a few minutes.  I suspect she'll be going for a walk shortly, if I know my daughter."

He didn't respond, but re-positioned himself by the door so he could keep one eye on the stairs and one eye on Tistiny.

Smiling slightly, she considered how to offer help without triggering his significant defense mechanisms.  "As you can well imagine, Cleo was a handful growing up."  Orphen smirked and nodded, indicating to Tistiny she had his complete attention, "But, my husband and I were better equipped for her tricks as she grew up, because we had Mariabella pulling them first."  She saw Orphen's eyes widen in surprise, as she continued, "Yes, Mariabella had…and still has to a degree, the same mischievous streak Cleo does.  Cleo didn't get away with this much at all, although Mariabella did.  One time, Mariabella, who was about six at the time, wanted to go to town to see a friend and show him something she made.  I knew that it was storming outside, so I told her no.  So she went to her father.  He'd been in his tra… downstairs in the basement and didn't know about the weather, so he said yes.  When Bagup brought her back, drenched, about forty-five minutes later, I was starting to scold her when she told me her dad allowed it.  Cleo and Mariabella come by their tempers quite naturally, and that day my husband got the full brunt of it.  However, as mad as I was with him, I was also mad at myself for being caught by one of the oldest tricks in a kid's book."  Seeing that Orphen was intently listening to the story, Tistiny sprung a question on him to get an unguarded answer, "Did Alik ask you to teach him how to throw a dagger?"

Orphen was trying to figure out where she was going with the story when she asked her question, and simply answered. "Yes," before really thinking about it.

"You obviously didn't know this, but he asked Cleo to teach him to throw, too.  She…"

Orphen interrupted, exploding with, "Damn it!  So, she taught him!  She knows…"

With an admonishing look, Tistiny put her hand up, stopping Orphen, and continued like he hadn't said anything, "told him no as well but offered a compromise of teaching him darts."

Orphen was shocked, but pleased that Cleo actually did say no, too.

"I'd like your opinion on something."  He nodded, "If Alik had asked you the same thing and you didn't know he was learning how to use a dagger, would you have offered the same compromise?"

"I see where you're going with this now.  That's why she's mad.  I didn't tell her about the instructions, but she's blaming me for everything."

"Really?  When she's angry at you does she hold back?"

"Well… No.  Not usually.  She's still not completely herself."  His gaze drifted up to the top of the stairs, where her door was still shut.

"Although that is true, she still doesn't… um…hold her displeasure in.  She still goes straight to the source.  True?"

"Yes, she really let Hartia and I have it after we'd been working Majic too hard."

"Exactly.  This time she's angry with you, but not venting at you.  Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Maybe she's figured out you're not entirely to blame.  That some of her anger is directed at herself."

Orphen looked at Tistiny in shock.  "But why?"

Smiling at how much he and Cleo had to learn, and remembering how much fun she and Caro had growing together through it, "This is a lesson my husband and I went over with the girls when they were in their teens and babysitting some of the local children.  I suspect, considering your history, you didn't have that opportunity.  Though why Ca… um…never mind.  Anyway, when babysitting, it was important to ask specific questions about what the child or children could or couldn't do before the parents left.  That same principal goes for parents.  Communication between authority figures, or parents, about the activities to be allowed, or banned, or even rules in general, is critical.  Cleo knows this and is probably quite frustrated with herself for forgetting."

Orphen smiled, that actually made sense.  It also reminded him of a discussion he'd had with the old man after they'd observed a boy play that same trick on his parents in one of the cities they'd traveled through.  'What did he say?  Oh… that's it, "Oldest trick in the book, that.  Always gotta be on your guard for it with kids or students.  I found it best to watch the eyes when the kid asks.  Gives 'em away every time.  Your master always had a sixth sense about that.  Me, I always had to check with the wife."' Orphen grinned slightly at the memory, missing his other mentor at that moment terribly.  Childman taught him magic and honor, the old man taught him how to live in the real world.  'He's way over due checking up on me, I was so busy with the blondes, I didn't think about him much.  I thought he lived in this area; I really need to try to look him up.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to read my story.  If you include your E-mail or sign-in under your profile, I will respond personally.  Since I can't thank the anonymous people who didn't include an E-mail address.  I'll just do a general thank you for each of you (Silverrose, Ann, fate, YukiEiri'sHot…, Someone, and Michael.)  

Michael:  You had some suggestions about how the Heavenly Ones might have hidden the Radiant Blade and the obstacles our team might have to face.  Cool idea! Except for a couple of things that are already in the story, one the Heavenly Ones gifted the blade to the Hunters to combat the Demon threat hundreds of years ago and Cleo's father carried the blade before he died.   Now…I like races. J


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry about the delay in posting but the chapter is almost double the usual length to make it up some. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 11

Exactly as Tistiny predicted, Cleo came downstairs a few minutes later and snuck out, with Leki. Of course, Orphen was waiting for her, and immediately followed. Keeping out of her line of sight, he leaned against a tree to watch her as she wondered around the garden, with Leki playing at her heels, and a Wolven visible from the edge of grounds. Seeing the Wolven, he felt he could breathe again and relaxed a little. She was being careful, instead rushing into things. He watched as she stopped and turned to face into the breeze, causing her long, golden hair to flow out behind her. During these times when she was quiet and had a peaceful expression on her face, she quite literally took his breath away.

Cleo was watching the sun set, highlighting the clouds gathering on the horizon, and finally calming down after the events earlier in the day. She sighed as she turned into the evening wind, inhaling the fresh air, with the hint of moisture heralding the coming of rain. She loved this time of day. It helped her relax, even though she knew she still had a discussion with Orphen to look forward to, about her behavior, which she was frankly ashamed of. She'd been so angry when she found out what had been going on behind her back, until she remembered two things: she didn't ask, and she didn't tell him what she was doing, either. They were both equally at fault. She remembered when Alik asked about the dagger throwing; she had thought something was up. She should have pursued it, but didn't, so she shouldn't really be mad at Orphen. Although it was a shock and a surprise, it was nice to know he was going out of his way to spend time with Alik, almost like Orphen was embracing the big brother or father figure role.

She was disgusted with herself for the fact that she had been terrified through the whole thing earlier in the day. She had frozen and that had never happened before. 'I was really, really scared. I have so much more to lose now. Not just my mother and sister, but the possible, dare I dream, relationship with Orphen. Finally telling Majic he is like a brother to me. My… Alik...my son, I guess. He reacted because of me. And then there's Shrimpy…not quite sure what to do about him. I guess I'll just have to find a girl for him, but who would put up with Black Tiger…or, rather, New Black Tiger? Lord, she'd have to have the patience of a saint and a wicked sense of humor. Actually, that sounds like Mariabella, but she's been so serious since…oh, well, that's ancient history. It might do both of them some good if they went out, really. But is there anyone else? I remember several sorceresses at the Tower, and, when they weren't drooling over 'Krylancelo,' they were definitely interested in him. Erris seemed to think they were. Erris? Nah…too young. Besides, she's interested in Majic, and vice versa.'

She continued musing along these lines until she shivered, realizing the sun was almost down. She had wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her shoulders, and was trying to decide if she should go in, when two hands were placed on her shoulders and pulled her back against a very familiar warm body. Once she was enfolded in his embrace, she heard Orphen whisper in her ear. "Yell at me."

"Why?"

"I should have told you I was teaching Alik to use a dagger."

At those quiet words, she turned in his arms to see his face and look in his eyes as she answered, "Well…I should have told you about teaching him to throw darts."

"Yes, you should have." He answered matter-of-factly.

Grinning, pleased that he wasn't shouting she replied, "We won't fall for that one again."

"Damn right."

"Okay, we're agreed there. I suspect my mother is going to leave the subject of punishment to us. So, what shall we do with the boy?"

"You and Alik are a lot alike. What did your parents do when you got in trouble?"

"Me? I was the good one. Mariabella…" Cleo said, innocently.

He snorted in disbelief, "You just got caught faster." He laughed when she harrumphed in indignation, "So what did they do?"

"Pretty much anything that restricted my outdoor activities. Being restricted to the house, being forced to stay in my room, doing chores I hated…" Her whole face lit up excitedly, as she started pulling away from his arms to head for the house, "Oh… I've got it!" Clasping Orphen's arm, she started dragging him with her. Leki followed them at a more sedate pace.

As soon as they entered the house, she called out, "Mother? Where are you?"

"She's in the study." Orphen stated and Cleo redirected them there.

Tistiny was sitting in the chair by the fire, looking at a photo album, when she looked up at Cleo and Orphen's entry. She smiled to see the two together and not arguing.

"Mom, when was the last time the library was dusted and organized?"

With an understanding grin, Tistiny answered, "The last time it was really done well was quite a few years ago. You know I always kept it dusty in there, just in case."

"Good." Cleo replied as she headed for the stairs, dragging Orphen along. Just as they got to the top of the stairs, Orphen stopped, realizing he needed an explanation before they entered Alik's room. When he stopped, Cleo, still holding onto his arm, was jerked back slightly at the cessation of his movement. She lost her balance and fell back into his arms.

Bewildered, she looked up at him. "Why'd you stop?"

"Before we see him, we need to talk. Now, what about the library?"

"Oh… I'm sorry. You asked what my punishments were and the one I hated the most was dusting the books in the library and organizing it. I know that, although Alik likes to read, he dislikes being stuck inside doing sedentary jobs, um…like me…" She added, blushing. "I figured that would be a great punishment and quite effective, I know I always thought twice about doing something wrong with that looming over my head."

"You're amazing." He pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

She blushed slightly, because of the compliment and the kiss. She really turned red when they heard three familiar voices from downstairs.

Chanting in unison, Hartia, Mariabella and Majic laughingly said. "Get a room!"

Orphen glared down at the trio, thinking, 'What kind of trouble will I get in if I try to do them bodily harm? No…what can I get away with?'

He was still contemplating maiming the three of them, when he noticed that Tistiny had left the study downstairs and Cleo was addressing her with a slight wink at him.

"Mother! Did you hear their suggestion?"

"Yes I did." Tistiny replied before turning to Mariabella, "One would expect as the elder, you would be the first to 'get a room' with a nice young man. Yet, I haven't seen any progress towards that, a few near misses, but little progress. I would like grandchildren from you some day, you know. After all, Cleo's already provided Alik. You would do well to remember that before teasing your sister."

Mariabella blushed profusely before stammering, "I-I um…I'm going to go make some tea." She turned and hurried towards the kitchen.

"Hmmm…looks like I'm going to have to present her with more prospects…" Tistiny said musing as she leveled her gaze at Hartia.

Hartia had focused on one word, 'Prospects…prospects? Wait a minute? I don't think so!'

"Now…Mother…What did Dad always about your matchmaking?" Cleo said interrupting Hartia's thoughts.

"And when was I wrong, Dear?" Tistiny said as she turned away from Hartia and focused on Majic. "Of course, we can't have anyone left out. Now…tell me about this Erris girl."

Majic blushed and looked slightly panicked before sputtering, "I-I-I'm supposed to be going to Dr. Hales for training…that's right, training, and um…Master Hartia you're supposed to come with me."

"I'll be along in a bit Majic." Hartia said.

Majic looked surprised, but took the escape for what it was and left.

Hartia stepped close to Tistiny and whispered, "I need to talk to you." He looked towards the study, "Shall we?"

Orphen watched Hartia's body language and had seen that when Tistiny teased about prospects, Hartia tensed. 'He's really serious about her. Hmmm…but he obviously doesn't want Cleo to know, or he'd have been more open. Maybe Mariabella isn't…no, she is….gah…who knows. I have enough of a mess to worry about and someone needs to be distracted before she figures it out.' Orphen cleared his throat gaining Cleo's attention, "Don't we have someone to talk to?"

Watching curiously as Hartia and her mother walked into the study, Cleo was brought back to the task at hand by Orphen's words, and nodded as she turned back to Alik's door. She glanced down an saw Leki standing there expectantly and, not wanting him to be an added distraction to the discussion to come, she told him to wait for her and Alik in the library.

Alik was sitting on the bed in his room, replaying what had happened earlier. It was his fault, he went against what both of them said. He'd been told that, although he could carry the dagger, he wasn't to draw it until Orphen said it was okay. Cleo, or Mama Cleo as Alik thought of her, had told him throwing a dagger was different than darts and, boy, was she right. 'I hurt her, I hurt her…' was the thought he kept chanting in his mind. He wanted to do something. Anything would be better than just sitting in his room, replaying what happened. He heard some voices outside in the hall so he figured they were coming up. He knew why he was in trouble, and that he would be punished for disobeying and the trickery. Mama Cleo had said that she was angry and wanted to wait until she'd calmed down. That was the same line his real mother always used when she needed to talk to his dad first, usually because Dad was in just as much trouble.

There was a soft knock on the door, just before Cleo and Orphen opened it and entered. He looked up and saw that whatever they had talked about they were now calm and in agreement. As Cleo stepped in, she kicked one of Alik's toys, a ball, closer to the bed. She gave Alik a look that said, 'Weren't you told to put this up.'

"Um…hi," Alik said nervously as he fidgeted with the bed covers.

"First, how are you holding up?"

"Um…fine."

"Not scared?"

"Um…a little. I-I…I'm sorry I hurt you I didn't mean to." Alik said in a rush, running the words together.

Understanding his rapid speech, Cleo answered, "Thank you for the apology. Why did it happen?"

Alik stood and shuffled his feet, thinking, 'This approach. I hated when Mom did that. How'd she learn so fast?' He tried to hedge a bit more, but Orphen would have none of it.

"I believe you were asked a question."

"Um… yes, sir. I didn't do as I was told. I wasn't supposed to draw the dagger until you said okay." Alik told the floor.

"What else did I say?"

"Oh, man… Do I have to?"

"Yes." Alik reached over to the table and handed Orphen the dagger and its sheath. "Prove to me you can follow instructions, and we'll talk about returning this."

Cleo ducked her head to hide her smile. 'Orphen really is doing this well. I guess he's decided to play the father now, instead of the big brother.' She found herself thinking about what a good father he would be and silently prayed she'd be with him for that, too. She had a brief flash of an image of Orphen, with white streaks in his hair, holding a pair of infant boys, with golden blonde hair like hers.

"Now, punishment." Cleo said.

"But, I thought losing the dagger was…"

"No, that was a consequence for your actions. You knew what you were doing and you knew you shouldn't. I remember, I saw it in your eyes when you asked about throwing a dagger. I just didn't catch on then. What happens when you disobey an adult?" Cleo sensed more than actually saw Orphen duck his head to suppress a snort of disbelief at the word 'adult' being associated with her.

"You get punished." Alik said with no relish, as he slumped back down on the bed. Cleo noticed that Orphen was now suppressing laughter, and this time, she knew exactly what it was about. If she hadn't known that Alik wasn't paying attention to Orphen at the moment, and that if she did anything in retaliation, she'd bring the focus of the conversation away from where it needed to be, she'd have started in on Orphen. As it was, she had to bite her tongue and silently vow revenge, later.

"Yes, you do, and yours will be to dust the books in the library."

"What?!?" Alik looked up in surprise, 'How did they know I hate that chore? I wonder if my usual dodge will work?' Recovering slightly from his surprise, he looked down again and said, "I'm not feeling real good right now. Can I rest first?"

Cleo immediately started checking his forehead to see if he was sick and, when her arm was blocking her view of his face, he smiled slightly, thinking his plan would work. He'd fake them out today and tomorrow, they'd forget.

He forgot that Orphen was in the room, and he saw the glint in the boy's eyes and the slight smile. Orphen was about to accuse him, when Cleo spoke again, "Well, then, if that's so, you'll need to rest in your room and shouldn't leave the house at all. I believe we had a trip to town planned for tomorrow, but if you're too sick…"

"I…um…I'll be better then."

Grinning, Cleo thought, 'gotcha' and continued, "Good, then you'll start on the library."

"But…"

Laughing, Orphen realized Cleo hadn't been fooled for a minute either, "Alik, remember what I mentioned about your dagger? It has two edges."

"Yeah…"

"Just like a dagger, every action has a reaction. Every lie has a consequence. If you play sick, true, you might delay your punishment, but you'll miss out on the good stuff, too."

"Awww…man."

"You fooled us once, it won't happen again. So, how are you feeling, really?"

"Fine, sir. When do I have to start?"

"The sooner you start, the sooner it's finished."

"I'll get started now." He got up and sullenly walked out of the room.

As soon as the boy was out of earshot, Orphen let go of the laughter he'd been holding in. He muttered, "Adult! You?" as he started laughing harder.

"He wasn't following your orders either, and I am so an adult!" She shot back, trying not to laugh, trying to remember she wanted revenge for him almost making her laugh in the room. But what she said only served to make Orphen laugh harder.

He added, watching the welcome signs of her fury and humor arriving her in eyes, "And can I have that in writing, about being punished if you don't do as you're told?"

"And just how would you do that Mr. High and Mighty Sorcerer?!?!"

"Misbehave and you'll find out!" Orphen said without thinking, and immediately wanted to take it back. He loved the fire in her eyes that showed she was back to normal, but he knew she was just headstrong enough to do something stupid, just to prove a point.

"Oh…" Cleo said, thinking quickly. She had an idea, but was she forward enough to try it? And, how would he react? But a challenge was a challenge, and there was no other way to interpret that last line. The idea might not be physically risky, but…to her heart. 'No. I know I haven't been reading him wrong; he cares. I just wish I could feel this confident when he's not this close.' She screwed up her courage and continued, "What would you consider misbehaving? This?"

She reached up and pulled his head down into a kiss. He felt her tongue touch his lips asking for entry and he gasped, surprised by her forwardness. She used that opportunity to thrust her tongue into his mouth, taking advantage of his surprise to leisurely explore his mouth. After a moment, he began to respond and, just as he was starting to loose himself in the kiss, she pulled away, grinning mischievously.

"Or were you referring to me drinking coffee as misbehaving?" She said, slightly breathless, still with the challenging glint in her eyes. She turned to head out of the room.

"Not so fast!" He said, pulling her into his embrace again. He gathered her close, intending to finish, or at least continue, the kiss she had started. With one hand, he lifted her chin up as his other arm pulled her against him. He felt her arms come up to wrap around his shoulders, as his lips descended on hers. Considering her actions a moment ago, he wasn't' surprised to find them already parted, and her tongue met his eagerly. As they took turns exploring each other's mouths, he dimly realized that they were standing near the open door of the room and, not wanting any interruptions, he kicked back with his foot, closing the door behind them. Their bodies were pressed tightly against one another, but it wasn't enough for him and, acting more on instinct than actual thought, he started pushing them both back to the center of the room, towards the bed. He deepened the kiss even further and allowed the hand that had been on her chin to trail down her neck and descend between them. Suddenly, she was wrenched from his arms, falling on the bed, because she'd tripped on the ball she'd kicked aside earlier. In spite of his arousal and heightened passions, the moment was just too classic. Orphen laughed as he muttered, "Klutz."

Cleo looked up at Orphen and harrumphed in indignation, thinking, 'Why does this always happen to me? But, maybe that's a good thing, I-I'm not sure I was ready to continue yet…besides… Oh my god! We're in Alik's room!' Although flushed from the earlier kisses, Cleo still managed to blush further, adding fuel to Orphen's laughter, even as he extended a hand to help her up.

When she'd recovered enough, she hurried to the door, opened it and, just before she exited, she playfully added, "If that's punishment, I can see I'm going to be misbehaving a lot." Closing the door behind her, and she hurried down the stairs to the library.

Orphen followed immediately, opening the door and leaning against the doorframe for a moment, thinking, 'I've created a monster.' He knew he was smiling, and suspected it was as goofy as Hartia's were sometimes, after he'd been alone with Mariabella. 'Thank goodness he'd made himself scarce, I'd never live that down.' He pushed away from the doorframe and walked downstairs to follow Cleo. When he entered the hall where the library was, he saw her straightening her clothes and running her fingers through her hair before she entered the room. He smirked, thinking of all the ways he could really rumple her appearance, when an unpleasant thought hit him like a bucket of cold water. Some of the doctor's words came back to haunt him, "…no sex …three months. …A pregnancy …dangerous …abstaining …"

Orphen realized he needed to cool off. As far as he was concerned, he and Cleo were engaged, which made the temptation intense to go further than the kisses they'd shared. Oh, sure, he knew how to prevent pregnancy, either by spell or other methods, but it took forethought, and he knew his limits. He wasn't confident enough about his control. The scene upstairs proved to him that once he started...touching her, he might not be able to remember the need to take the necessary measures. Until he was sure, or the risky time was up, he had no intention of continuing past kisses, and he resolved to keep them short after this, since he now knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she wanted him.

He was about to follow her into the library, but decided he didn't need to tempt fate any further right now, even with Alik as a chaperone. He was heading towards the main door when he stopped. What would she do if she found him gone and didn't know where he was? She'd search for him and not just in the house. 'Better tell her where I'm headed first.'

He went in to the library, where Cleo was directing Alik in his new duties. Leki was curled up in a chair, watching. She saw him and smiled. Orphen told her, "I'm headed to the Doctor's to check on Majic and Hartia."

"I figured you would be. The short way?"

"There's a Wolven watching them already, isn't there?"

Suppressing a laugh at how quickly he read her, she just nodded.

"I'll 'port, so you don't try to send another after me when they're supposed to be watching...."

"…all of us." Cleo finished for him.

He glared at Cleo, to inform her that he thought her and Alik's protection was the priority, but remembered the morning after her nightmare, and knew she felt otherwise. Although he tried to deny it, on some level he knew she was right, if Garik got a hold of any of them, he knew she would do anything to get them back, even turn herself over to him. He shuddered at that thought and nodded to her. He started to step back out when he heard her clear her throat.

He looked back at her to realize she was doing that for Alik's attention not his, since Alik had stopped working during the brief discussion. Grinning, he looked at her as she blew him a kiss, made a slight shooing motion and re-focused Alik on his task.

"Towers in Heaven that Dance Around Me" he chanted, and re-appeared outside the doctor's office. He entered, to find the doctor sitting down with Majic and Hartia for a pot of coffee. He heard Majic and Hartia laughing at something the doctor had said as he walked in.

"This is practice?" Orphen said with a snort, knowing full well that this late in the evening, there wouldn't be any patients and they'd just left as an escape. He arrived with the full intention to drag them both back immediately, when Hartia's next words made him reconsider.

"Dr. Hale was regaling us with some very interesting tales from someone's youth." Hartia said, indicating Majic, who was beet red. "His antic's usually included another blonde we know."

"Really?" Orphen said as he joined them at the table, ignoring Majic groans.

"So where was I?" The doctor asked.

"You'd just finished one tale and were about to start another about Cleo." Majic supplied, a little too helpfully.

"No I was not. I may be old, young man, but I'm not senile yet. You just don't want your...um, Masters, to hear about the bikini-top snatching incident."

"Bikini-top snatching?" Hartia said laughing, "I thought you said this was going to be about when Majic and Cleo fell into poison ivy."

"The event is the same and it's the first time they dealt with that particular fun. No, they were up at the local swimming hole, both families. Majic you were what, eight, at the time?"

"Yeah." Majic said sullenly, pouting about the childhood stories being dredged up.

"And Cleo was ten. Young Majic here, was dared to steal Cleo's bathing suit top, since she had her first two-piece bathing suit, just like her elder sister's, I might add. She was very proud of it, since she was in that phase where she mimicked everything her sister did. So ,when Mariabella laid down to sun bathe, so did Cleo, and she even untied the back. That's when Majic struck, and took off into the woods, with her top and her screaming bloody murder after him. It was just bad luck that when she caught him, they tumbled into a patch of poison ivy. You know, I think I have a picture of when they were coated from head to toe in calamine lotion."

"Oh, no." Majic whined, remembering that if Doc didn't have a picture, Tistiny did, and she owed him for some embarrassment over the coffee allergy.

The doctor stood and started shuffling through a couple of files, stopping at one particular name with a chuckle. "While I'm looking for that picture, I remember another bit of trouble you and Miss Cleo got into later that same summer. There was a boy, a family friend of the Everlastings, that visited every summer, what did you and Cleo call him?"

Majic groaned, not wanting to answer, knowing where this story was going.

"Oh, I remember, you two called him 'The Demon Spawn' and went around hunting him and attacked him from trees and just about anything else."

Hartia who'd just taken a sip of coffee, spewed it out in surprise and shock.

"Now, what's that for? I haven't even gotten to the funny part. The boy was about two years older than Cleo, but that didn't stop the dynamic duo. Now, the boy was stuck on Cleo in a major way, and showed it in the way most young boys did. He'd give her things, like lizards, worms, and a snake once, usually down the front of her dress." He paused, because now Orphen was laughing as he pictured how well that went over.

"In revenge for the snake incident, Cleo and Majic set up a rather ingenious revenge on him. I never did get out of you exactly what you used, but they concocted a sort of witches brew and put it into a sort of blueberry tart. Cleo told him she made it, so he eagerly ate it, well, the first couple of bites anyway. The stuff was vile. Whatever they did to the berries caused a reaction in his system that made his skin to turn blue until all the substance worked its way out of his system. As their punishment, they had to eat the rest of the tart and share in the coloring. Ah ha!" The doctor said in triumph as he pulled out two pictures."

He handed the pictures to Hartia, who was closest. The first was of two children in towels covered from head to toe in a red rash with a pick substance coating the rash. The next was of three blonde-haired kids with bluish-purple skin. Cleo stood in the middle, facing away from the blonde they didn't know, with her arms crossed, obviously upset at having to pose for the picture. Majic's face was particularly purple as his blush added red to the mix.

"Can I get a copy of this?" Orphen asked, still holding the poison ivy picture.

"I think I can arrange that."

"Master," Majic whined, knowing Cleo would be after him about this, even if he wasn't the one who told.

"Yes, Majic." Orphen answered, knowing full well what Majic was worried about.

"She's gonna kill me for letting that out."

"Did you?"

"Well, no, but you know she'll blame me."

"Now, why would she do that?" The doctor interrupted. "She knew each time the poison ivy situation happened, it was because of Jared and Mariabella."

Hartia started laughing again, "Each time? You mean it happened more than..." he trailed off as he noticed first Orphen's frown and then the expression on Majic's face as he stood and left the room without a word.

"Damn." The doctor muttered, "I keep forgetting."

Orphen was already moving to follow Majic when he remembered exactly when Majic had paled. It was when the doctor had said Jared. If he wanted to talk to Majic he'd better find out what was up first. He turned back and asked, "Who is Jared?"

"Jared WAS Majic's elder brother."

"What!??!"

"Jared was killed, along with his mother, in a bandit attack just outside town, when Majic was nine. They were returning from a visit to extended family."

"I never knew." Orphen muttered, feeling a little betrayed that Majic had never mentioned anything to him.

"Well...now, you wouldn't, seeing as he never talks about it. Never. Despite repeated attempts to draw him out by Cleo, Tistiny, and me, he's never talked about what happened. He might have opened up to Bagup…but I don't know." Dr. Hale paused, shaking his head, "Anyway, I thought the dynamic duo were close before Jared died, but that was nothing compared to how close they got afterwards. She got him through it, not that it wasn't almost as traumatic for her as it was for him."

"What happened, exactly?" Orphen asked, concerned even more now, because it involved not only Majic but Cleo, too.

"Majic was with his mother and brother when the attack happened, and he was the only survivor. The first people on the scene were Cleo and her father. Cleo knew they were coming home that day, and browbeat her father into taking her out to meet the caravan, even though, Mrs. Lynn had specifically told him not to let anyone meet the caravan. Not much else is known because Majic wouldn't, and still won't, talk about the details, which isn't healthy, I might add. In spite of hunting down the bandits, Mr. Everlasting got very few additional details."

"We never get a damn break." Orphen muttered as he stepped away in search of Majic. To his surprise, he didn't have to go far. Majic was in the waiting room, looking out into the darkening sky, which was now cloudy, with a drizzle beginning. Orphen walked up beside him and simply placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Master."

"For what?"

"Not mentioning my brother. I-I just don't like to talk, or even think, about it."

"Even the good times?"

Majic hung his head and whispered, "Even the good times, because right afterward, I see… please, don't ask me any more." Majic said, pleading.

Orphen squeezed Majic's shoulder, "You've heard us all talking about how Cleo and Alik must talk about what happened in the cave, not only for the much needed information, but also for their mental health. Are you different?"

"No… but it was a long time ago, and I've gotten over it."

"People don't just get over something like that, and you know it. And you haven't healed, either. Otherwise you would be able to talk about it, good and bad. That's precisely why we want Cleo and Alik to talk about what happened to them. I'll listen if you want to try…or Cleo?"

"I-I… I'll try to talk to Cleo tomorrow. I just… I'm sorry, Master."

"It's all right Majic. And Cleo's still up, slave driving Alik while he cleans the library."

Majic eyes widened in surprise, and he giggled slightly, "Oh…she always hated that chore… and Alik is …well… even unrelated, he's exactly like she was at that age. I'm surprised she inflicted that on him, but I know for a fact, that if the library was dirty, she'd think twice before getting into mischief," Majic thought for a second before adding, "and dragging me along."

"That's very true, but the change of subject didn't work." Orphen paused when he saw Majic grimace, "Why do I keep having to repeat myself with you two lately?" Orphen muttered in an exasperated tone, before continuing more gently, "If you don't want to talk to me, you should still talk with Cleo, tonight. Did you even stop to think that everything that's happened recently, might be making an old trauma worse?"

Majic looked shocked, thinking frantically, 'No… I don't want to think about it, I can't. I can't. The dreams and everything can't be related to that! I told myself I got over it and I am. I am. As Dad said, sometimes it's just fated and all we can do is accept it. I did and I moved on.'

"Besides, think of the example you'd set for her." Orphen said quietly, inserting a good bit of humor in his tone, even though he didn't miss the shudder, which was going through Majic's shoulders.

"I-I I need to think, Master. Please." Majic said, almost begging.

Orphen examined Majic's face before nodding slightly, "Don't go far and let the Wolven know where you are. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes if she found out you didn't."

Grinning slightly, Majic said, "The same could be said for you."

Orphen reached up and scratched the back of his head, noticing something behind Majic. "Yeah…I guess you're right. Considering the brat just sent someone after me." Leki's howl was heard just outside the doctor's door and Orphen let him in. He picked the pup up and plopped him on Majic's shoulder, muttering, "Meet your new assignment, Leki."

Looking apologetic, Majic slipped out into the evening with the Wolven pup perched more like a bird than a dog on his shoulder.

Hartia had observed the last portion of the conversation and, once Majic was out of earshot, commented, "Dr. Hale suggested if you want additional details, to check with Tistiny or Cleo. If Bagup talks at all, he wouldn't give you any information you want." Hartia paused watching Orphen closely. "However, since I know you, you're going to see Bagup anyway. I'll go up to the house to watch over things there. Let me know what you find out." Hartia said as Orphen exited the doctor's office.

Approximately thirty minutes later, Orphen was coming back up the walk to the Everlasting mansion. He was cursing steadily under his breath. "Damned insensitive… hard-hearted… 'It's fated' bullshit… How in the hell is he related to Majic? I know what I'm like, but… him… jeez, he's worse." Orphen paused on the porch before he entered. He thought, 'And, to be perfectly honest, I've changed and… I don't want to go back. Someday I'll have to thank them, my blonde-haired…angels. But not today.'

When Orphen entered, shaking the rainwater out of his hair, he saw a subdued Hartia carrying Mariabella, who appeared to be crying, upstairs to her room. He heard Hartia say reassuringly, "Cleo's upstairs and we'll get you settled…."

"No…She needs to find Majic…she's the only one who…"

"Then I'll get you settled, and Cleo will go with a Wolven to find Majic." That was the last coherent thing Orphen heard from Hartia, the rest was just soothing phrases.

Orphen was starting to follow Hartia upstairs when Tistiny blocked his path. She also looked upset but was more composed than Mariabella. Tistiny gestured to Orphen to enter the study where they'd spoken earlier. Mentally, he added asking about Mariabella to his list of questions.

As if anticipating his question, Tistiny opened the conversation with, "Mariabella will be fine, she was upset because of some of the old memories that got dredged up. She and Jared were close."

"How close?"

"Engaged close. Now, what exactly did that gossip… I mean, Doctor Hale tell you."

"Not much." Orphen replied in frustration. He was the one who was supposed to be asking the questions.

"I suspect you just got back from talking to…or trying to get, Bagup to talk. You apparently thought the same thing I did, if Majic would talk to anyone, it would be his father, but neither of them will talk about the events of that day, and everyone's tried, including me. No one knows what if anything, Majic has said about it. I don't know all the details. My husband knew a little more, but even he was extremely tight-lipped about the specifics. He said it was bandits and that he took care of them. Cleo remembers quite a bit about what they saw, it traumatized her, but she shifted her focus away from the actual events very quickly, in her… quest to make Majic feel better. She talked about it, a lot, so I don't think it's as much a problem for her, unlike Majic and Mariabella."

Orphen was about to ask Tistiny another question, when they both heard someone stomping down the stairs. Orphen turned to the noise as he heard Tistiny say, "I figured she'd be heading out momentarily, to drag Majic down from his usual brooding place."

"Majic doesn't brood."

"Normally, he doesn't…about this he does. She'll roust him out of it. If you want to go with her, you'd better hurry."

Orphen left the study and met Cleo at the bottom of the stairs. He heard the last of her tirade. "It's raining, damn it! I swear, if I break anything this time… I'm gonna club him with the cast after he puts it on me… Stupid, insensitive, interfering… doctor!"

"Don't forget meddling." He said, as he fell in step next to her.

She looked up at him, startled, "Yeah…meddling, too…Oh, hi…of course, you were at Doc Hale's, too. Thanks for at least giving him Leki. Where were you… with him?"

"No. I was trying to get some answers out of Bagup."

"I could have told you that was a waste of time."

"True, but I needed to try. So…what happened?"

Cleo sighed, she really didn't want to talk about it again, but she also knew Orphen needed to know. It was quite obvious he was worried about Majic and, if she read him right, a little upset with both of them for not ever mentioning Majic's brother. "I'd better give you some background and then the story…but… can we walk while…" She paused as he put his hands in his pockets and off-handedly offered his elbow for her to grasp. She grinned; it was something that was so him. He wouldn't openly hold her hand, but it was okay for her to cling to him. "…we head for the tavern?" She trailed off, finishing her question, even though it was obvious to both of them that was what they were doing.

"So…" He said leadingly after they stepped outside the mansion. He saw the glint of a Wolven's eyes approaching as they stepped away from the house. Cleo had thought to grab an umbrella from the stand by the door and opened it, shielding them from the slow rain.

"What?"

"What happened? And for that matter why the tavern? Where is Majic?"

"Majic's usual spot has always been the roof of the tavern." She paused and had a faraway look in her eyes. "He's definitely on the roof, damn it. You know how I hate heights. And what is it with you sorcerers always perching at great heights to brood or arrive? With Majic, it's the roof of the tavern and, you, it's the Tower in the lake and, Shrimpy, well, he takes his bull with him, too, but he's a roof sorcerer also."

"It has lot to do with privacy and not being surprised while you're thinking …that, and roofs are good for arriving via teleport since people aren't usually standing or walking on most roofs."

"Oh…well, I guess that makes sense…but it sounds like you just made that up."

Orphen gave her a look that said volumes, 'That's for me to know and you not to find out.'

She grinned and laughed at the smug look on his face. "So, what have you found out so far?"

"Practically nothing!" Orphen said exasperated. "Bagup flat out wouldn't talk about it. The doc and your mother only know the basics. That there was an attack on their caravan, that Majic was the only survivor, and that you and your father were the first on the scene."

"I forgot. Dad didn't want us to talk about it to others while he was tracking the bandits…and after that…well…people really weren't gossiping about it much anymore, mainly to help Majic. He-he took it so hard. They…er…we…were really close." Cleo's eyes got sad as she remembered what Majic had been like for the weeks and months after. She remembered crying for her friend and the fact that he wasn't the same, as well as for the loss of Jared and his mother.

Orphen glanced around and saw that they were alone, except for the Wolven tracking them, and stopped walking to wrap his arms around her. "Like you and Majic are?"

"Closer. He was devastated afterwards and it was worse for him, because he-he was there."

"So…what happened? What do you remember?" Orphen asked as he released her and started them walking towards town again.

"I-I well…Let me start with where they were. They'd gone to visit extended family a couple of villages away. They were only gone a week, but …well, at eleven, that seems like an eternity. Especially since I had some gossip to share with Majic. It's funny, I don't even remember what it was now, but I remember I had to tell Majic since I'd been waiting for the chance since two days after they left. Now, this was something of a tradition, whenever either Majic or I went out of Totokonta with our respective families, the one left behind would meet the caravan on the hill north of town. Bagup usually took me…but this time…he-he wouldn't. So, I…well… I browbeat my dad into taking me."

"And that's supposed to surprise me, how?" Orphen interjected to lighten the mood since he suspected worse was to come. She gave him a light tap on the shoulder.

"You want to hear this or not?" He nodded and offered her his elbow again. She took his arm again and continued, "I found out later that Mrs. Lynn told our dads not to have anyone meet the caravan. Sometimes, I wonder if she was right, but… I also know it was good there was very little delay. Um…back to what happened. My dad and I got up to the hill and couldn't see the caravan. Then I noticed smoke…along the road…along the path I knew the caravan would come. I think Dad told me to go back to town, but I didn't hear him…I saw the smoke and started running. Running to the smoke…running to find Majic."

"Running away from your father and into trouble. Good grief, Cleo, do you ever think?" Orphen said, thinking of what could have happened to her if the bandits had still been there.

"I was thinking, I-I was thinking about Majic…and Jared and Mrs. Lynn. Besides, my dad was right behind me." Cleo thought, 'Actually, he was quite a bit behind me but I'm not telling him that.' She shuddered as she remembered what she had seen. "As I was running up…I saw different flashes of light…um…now that I think about it…it was kinda like the light you give off when you cast. But anyway, when I arrived at the scene, …God, Orphen it was horrible, there's no other word for it other than slaughter. I-I never knew bandits could be so vicious. I-I found Mrs. Lynn first, and then Jared… and I started screaming…I-I couldn't stop. I vaguely remember Dad grabbing me and calling my name as he pulled me away from them… I cried out Majic's name…and…he answered. He'd been hiding in an empty water barrel. Dad pushed me to the ground as he drew his sword and dagger. I…um, got up and I ran to Majic."

Orphen rolled his eyes, apparently even her father hadn't had any luck keeping her down during fights. He also found himself wishing he'd been there to protect them, even though he realized he would only have be about fifteen and probably dealing with his own tragedy, considering that was around the time when… 'Oh, shit! No…oh, please, no. It couldn't have been…'

"Dad seemed to hear or see something that told him there was still danger because he ordered us to go back to town. When we didn't react fast enough for him, he picked us up and ran back to town."

Cleo was looking away when she finished and didn't notice that Orphen had gone pale, "Cleo…when did this happen?"

"The summer after I turned eleven…just before school started in August. Why?"

Orphen hesitated before asking, "I know this may be hard…but can you describe exactly what you saw?"

"Please, Orphen, I-I don't like to think about it. I mean they were…all torn up and burnt. It was horrific. Dad told me later that there were animals involved with the attack and later, Majic…" Cleo looked towards town, "Majic said something that never did make sense…only when he was asleep, mind you…but he mentioned roars and explosions. I figure it was his mind playing tricks on him in the dark."

Orphen nodded, silently digesting the horrible fact that he was right. He'd known she went on a rampage when it happened; the old man wouldn't let him avoid that fact…but he never expected it to hit so close to home. 'How can I tell them? It was Azalie. I need to tell them, but I-I can't. I…great, I need advice. Hartia, it looks like you're going to be in for a long night again.'

They walked in silence for a while. Cleo realized something was bothering Orphen. 'Duh…of course something's bothering him. Majic. Sometimes, I wonder about them.' Out loud, she asked, "How are you about this?"

"What do you mean?" Orphen replied bracing himself for the worst, 'She didn't figure out…did she?'

"I mean you just found out that Majic had an older brother he never talks about. It-it had to be a surprise."

"It's just a bit of a shock."

Cleo moved slightly in front of Orphen and stopped, looking up into his eyes, "I-I just wanted to let you know that he…if he could talk about it…he would have told you. I probably should have mentioned it, but I ...know how you get when we bring up personal stuff. I also, didn't want to upset Majic. I know you helped him a lot…you got him to leave Totokonta…afterwards…he vowed he'd never leave town, and he didn't want me to leave either…" In a whisper Orphen almost didn't hear, she added, "Although that choice ended up out of our hands."

"I'm beginning to realize, that I only thought I knew you and Majic. It's good to learn more…more that I should have asked about long ago."

"It's not like we're going anywhere."

"That's good to know. Let's go retrieve my wayward apprentice." Orphen said as they entered the tavern. Cleo closed the umbrella, leaving it by the door and they started up the stairs.

Orphen looked questioningly at Cleo, "If he's on the roof, why leave the umbrella here, it's still raining?"

"It's a long story and… well…" Cleo paused biting her lip slightly, thinking quickly, 'I'm not going to tell on Majic about what happened last time, but how…oh…the klutz attacks.' She continued out loud, "I'd rather keep both hands free for balance."

Orphen nodded, accepting the answer and thinking, 'As if I'd let you fall, but you're going into a hot bath as soon as we get home for this stunt.'

A pair of violet eyes narrowed as Nerilissa watched Orphen and Cleo walk up stairs. 'So what brings Miss Goody Two-shoes to the tavern at this hour?' She turned towards the tavern entrance where a new customer, a gentleman with black hair and green eyes, wearing black leather pants and a grey T-shirt had settled on a bench just outside the door, under the awning.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Cleo turned to Orphen, "Let me go talk to him first. He-he… can be very different. It's like he's not himself. I got good at bringing him around but distractions…didn't help."

"You're only getting to do this because Leki's up there already."

"I know." Cleo said, thinking, 'Even if Leki wasn't, I know even you couldn't have stopped me. I've been the only one who could reach him when he gets like this. In spite of that, I know Orphen. He won't wait long. I'd better drag Majic off the roof first …then get him to talk, instead of the other way around, like usual.'

She stepped out onto the roof, Orphen right at her heels. She scanned the roof and caught sight of Leki. 'Yep… Majic's in his usual spot, by the chimney. At least he picks a warm spot.' She shivered slightly, just before she felt something warm cover her shoulders. She looked back at Orphen, who was looking away after he'd draped his jacket over her shoulders.

She looked at the roof, now slick with water from the steady rain. She carefully walked out onto the sloped roof towards the chimney, where Majic was sitting, curled up like a ball, with his knees against his chest and his arms wrapped around his shins.

He knew she was approaching and knew what she was going to say…what she said each time he let the events of that day get to him. He both wanted to hear her, to be distracted from the self-loathing he felt for living when they died, and didn't want to hear her. She didn't push like everyone else to make him talk, she was always quiet…he scoffed to himself…Cleo Everlasting quiet, but she was…and he guessed it was what he needed. She was the only one he wouldn't immediately be shouting at to leave when they arrived on the roof, because he'd learned …shouting at her only made her dig her heels in more. They stayed up there for three days one time, it took a rain storm to finally make the decision for them and then they had a staring match until he finally laughed in spite of himself, although her making goofy faces hadn't helped much.

Leki crooned in greeting and it dawned on him why Cleo was here so quickly. "Traitor." He whispered to the pup. He glanced her way and watched her as she carefully made her way over to him. He saw that Cleo was wearing Orphen's jacket, telling him in no uncertain terms who else was waiting. Bad enough she ends up witnessing these sessions, but she had to drag him along. 'Her I expected, I could handle. Him, I can't face him, yet.'

"What are you doing here, Cleo?"

"The same as always."

"Go away."

"You know I won't. Do we have to do this?" She said as she sat down next to him. "So, how long are we going to be up here this time?"

"I came up here to think, alone."

"No, you came up here to brood. So you've done your best Orphen imitation and it's time go inside."

"Don't you usually try to get me to talk first?" Majic snapped harshly.

"Well…between you and me, it's cold, wet and you already know who else is nearby. Do you think he'll wait for long? Maybe instead of me drinking the coffee and making faces…we can get him to."

"No dice, Cleo. I…just leave me alone. It won't work this time."

"Hmmm….don't make me do it."

"Do what?"

"Fight dirty."

"That's no surprise, you're just threatening to get Orphen to do your work for you."

"You know I wouldn't do that! But listen." They both could hear foot steps by the stairs of the roof, Orphen was pacing. "It won't take long before he comes over and drags us both down, like my dad used to. By fighting dirty, I was meaning to remind you of something."

Majic groaned, she was right, that was fighting dirty. As he absently scratched Leki's ears, he thought about how he'd never forget what happened the last time he'd come out here to think, after some of the village boys had taunted him about being a coward who was afraid of the dark. It had been raining, like tonight, so the roof was really slick. He'd even almost slipped coming out to his spot. She followed about an hour later and tried to encourage him to talk. He never could. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but he could never come up with the words. Their usual pattern was that, he'd mope, she'd follow, get him to talk a bit and they'd come back down. The last time, he'd resisted talking, so they sat in the rain for a very long time. He'd been really angry at what the others had said and he took it out on her. When she said she was going to get blankets and soup, he lashed out, yelling 'don't bother' and startled her. She slipped and rolled down the roof. Fortunately, she fell on the side of the tavern that had the kitchen extension, which was only one story. She caught the edge of the roof, and hung there as he hurried to try to grab her before she fell, only to end up watching her lose her grip, fall to the kitchen roof and roll off…into the trash. It would have been hilarious, if she hadn't broken her arm and sprained her ankle in the whole mess. Afterwards, she'd made him promise not to go up there anymore.

"That is playing dirty. Well, our usual pattern is that you get me to talk… " He paused a moment as a thought occurred to him about how to get rid of her. "What's wrong, Cleo? Aren't you going to tell me to talk about it, or are you afraid I'll turn that around on you!?!" Majic shouted as he let his emotions overwhelm him.

"What!?!?" She said shocked, standing up and stepping back.

"You started this playing dirty. You know what I mean. You want my story…tell me yours!"

"I-I…no, Majic…that's not fair!" she choked out, and Majic realized he'd gone to far. He was getting up to comfort her, a real switch with these sessions, when another voice rang out.

"She'll talk when she's ready. You'll talk when you're ready. But let's get off the damn roof, now."

Before he really thought about it, Majic muttered, "Thanks a lot, Cleo."

Cleo looked away from Majic and Orphen. She hurried to the stairs back into the tavern, whispering over her shoulder, "It-it wasn't intentional…" She ran down the stairs and Leki left Majic's side to run after her.

"Damn it." Majic muttered.

"It's your mess. You clean it up." Orphen said, stepping out of Majic way, indicating he should follow her.

"I know." Majic sighed as he sullenly started to follow her. "I guess she still succeeded at getting me off the roof."

Majic wasn't looking up when he collided with something, heard Orphen hiss in surprise and felt himself forcefully yanked back against Orphen. He looked up and saw a huge gray figure with red eyes standing before him.

They heard him chuckle. "I thought I should thank you first before I went to track down my prize. You made it all to easy." With that, Garik spread his wings and took to the air.

"No… You bastard!" Majic yelled, about to power up a spell.

"Focus, Majic. We've got to catch up to Cleo first. Downstairs, the fast way. 'Towers in Heaven that Dance Around Me.'"

"Away." Majic echoed and they both appeared just inside the tavern, in time to see Cleo collide with Nerilissa, dumping the tray of stew and ale all over the waitress in her haste to get back upstairs. Majic nearly fainted from relief that she hadn't run away and into Garik's trap.

Orphen exchanged a glance with the Wolven, Polikapi, who was standing alert by the door to the tavern, and then Orphen addressed Majic. "Follow her. I'll go back to the roof. 'Towers of Heaven that Dance Around Me.'" Orphen said, thinking 'Thank God! Good job, Cleo! You thought for once. When you ran off, you didn't leave the tavern and apparently went in search of us when you sensed Garik.'

Majic, mirroring Orphen's thoughts, muttered, "Good girl, Cleo," while he hurried across the room to follow Cleo upstairs.

To Majic's back, as he vanished up the stairs, Nerilissa shrieked. "'Good girl, Cleo!!!' The bitch nearly knocked me down on her first headlong flight and on the second, she dumped ale and stew all over me, and you say 'good girl'. Oh…I hate that bitch. I wish she'd stayed dead. I'm going to make her regret this, no matter what!"

From behind Nerilissa, she heard a voice, "You don't sound like you're having a good evening, but I have a proposal, if you can take a break to hear me out." The familiar blonde-haired man, who she was bringing the stew out for, had been a frequent visitor in the last few months.

Cleo was frantically running up the stairs, fearing the worst. Garik was here and Orphen and Majic were vulnerable on the roof. 'Please let them be all right! Please let them be all right!' she was chanting in her head as she rounded the corner in the hall, heading for the stairs to the roof. She got about four steps up on the second flight before she collided with a solid object and lost her balance. She fell ungracefully backwards, wrenching her ankle and sprawling on top of Majic, who'd been right behind her. Leki managed to leap aside, avoiding both falling bodies.

As she looked up, she saw that she'd collided with Orphen. His hands were outstretched like he'd tried to grab her but missed, however, she didn't understand how Majic had ended up behind her.

From the end of the hall came a deep chuckle, "I thought you two gave up wrestling on the stairs a long time ago."

Cleo missed Bagup's comment as she spluttered at Majic. "Damn it, Majic! Why is it that every time you go on the roof for one of your sessions, I end up with a sprained ankle?!?!?"

Majic realized that, even though she'd landed mostly on top of him, her leg had twisted in a manner so that he ended up sitting on her ankle. He quickly got up and was about to help her to her feet, when Orphen swept her up into his arms, bridal style. Blushing, she ducked her head and asked, "Are you two all right? I felt…"

"Him. Yes, we're fine. He appears to be a 'roof sorcerer', as you put it, too. He arrived, taunted us, and went off in search of you, since he believed Majic had chased you off."

"Oh…I-I just went downstairs to wait with Polikapi. I figured you'd …tan my hide if I ran off."

"You figured right, but that isn't an issue. You didn't leave." Orphen nodded towards Bagup, "Hello, again."

"Good to see you all. Is there anything I can help with?" Bagup answered, unflappable and unreadable as usual.

"Maybe ice?" Majic said since he'd moved around to look at Cleo's ankle and was poking it gently. "Or should I just heal it, Master?"

"When we get back. I don't want to waste any magic with him in the vicinity. Ice would be a good idea, though."

"I'll get a pack started and something to secure it to her foot." Bagup turned and headed downstairs.

Majic sighed as he watched his father walk away. He didn't understand his dad, how he could just accept things as them came. He realized that was one of the big things that had changed in him during the time he traveled with Orphen and Cleo. He didn't just accept things anymore. He saw that change could be made if you worked hard enough. It made him resolve that when he had his upsetting dreams, he'd do everything in his power to change things if he didn't like the results.

They walked downstairs and waited in the main room for Bagup to return with the ice. When they arrived back in the common room, Neri was conversing with a patron. She finished with him quickly and approached the trio.

She grimaced, since as much as she wanted to blast Miss Goody Two-shoes, she knew this probably wasn't the time, especially since she still intended to lure Orphen away from her. In a sickeningly sweet voice, she exclaimed, "Goodness, what happened, Orphen?"

Orphen felt Cleo tense when Neri approached them. "Just a little accident. Thank you for your concern."

Bagup followed Nerilissa's arrival almost immediately. He handed the ice pack to Majic, who secured it around Cleo's ankle. Bagup then addressed Neri as he handed her a tray with a bowl of stew and mug of ale on it, "There is another new customer and you still need to deliver this. Go take care of them."

Nerilissa muttered to herself as she sauntered over to the customer she'd been speaking with earlier, delivered his stew and took the new patron's meal order, glaring daggers at Cleo the whole time.

"Let's get back to the house." Orphen said as he stepped out the tavern door, still holding Cleo, to stand under the awning, with Majic and Polikapi on either side of him and Cleo.

Just before Orphen stepped out into the rain, Cleo covered her ears wincing, "Watch out, he's close again… and angry…very angry."

"Of course he is," Orphen replied. "He taunted us that he was going to catch you because you ran off, only for once, you didn't. So we thwarted his plans."

"And I know how you get when your plans go awry. I guess that's something you have in common."

Orphen thought, 'That's not all we have in common. We both want you…badly. However, I really don't want to be compared to that vile monster.'

"Ha ha …very funny." Orphen sneered aloud. "Let's get back to the house, quickly. It's too open out here. And besides, we have a lot to talk about. The sooner we talk," Orphen sent a meaningful glance at Majic, "the sooner we can get some sleep."

"Oh my God! Alik!" Cleo cried as she remembered who else would feel Garik's presence and anger. "How could I have forgotten?!?"

"Take it easy. Let's just hurry home." Orphen said as he stepped out from under the tavern's awning tavern, carrying Cleo, with Majic right behind.

Orphen stopped when he nearly collided with the back leg of Polikapi, in his full-sized Wolven form. He was wondering what that meant when Cleo spoke, "He says get on. He can carry us back to the house."

The Wolven laid down to allow them to climb on and, once all three were situated, with Cleo between Orphen and Majic, Polikapi took off at a full sprint. The near fifteen-minute walk out to the mansion was completed almost before they realized they were moving.

Sure enough, when they arrived back at the mansion… Alik was in the entryway, frantically calling for Cleo. Hartia was trying to reassure the boy and restraining him from running outside. When Alik saw her being held by Orphen, he flung himself at them.

Orphen released Cleo's legs and moved her so she was standing right in front of him, most of her weight resting on him, when Alik jumped into her arms. She was whispering calming phrases to him, assuring him she was all right, that Garik never got near her and that he was angry because he hadn't found them.

Once she had her balance, hugging Alik, Orphen crouched behind her and chanted the healing spell, repairing her ankle. He moved around Cleo to capture Alik's attention and add his own reassurances. Once the boy looked at him, Orphen said, "Who was she with? And what did I promise you?"

"Oh… That's right…I shouldn't have worried, but I-I get scared when I-I can hear or feel things, but can't see what's going on. I'm-I'm sorry, I'm such a crybaby."

Cleo inhaled sharply as Alik's words triggered a memory of some of Majic's words…

Flashback

When she woke up in Doctor Hale's office after the roof disaster, Majic was there and more then ready to talk. After a few whispered apologizes and her question about what happened, he said, "They were teasing me about my fear of the dark. But I can't help it…in the dark …I-I can hear or feel things, but I can't see what's going on. I-I've lived that… I'm sorry. I'm such a crybaby. How do you put up with me?"

End Flashback

Cleo looked first at Alik and then at Majic, "Alik, it's going to be okay. We all kept each other safe and we'll continue to do so. And I got to try something tonight that you've been doing for a while.

"Really, what?"

"We rode on a Wolven."

"I'll bet it was Polikapi, he likes to give rides."

"It was." Cleo said, turning to include Majic before she continued, "Now, it's pretty late and you need to get back to bed. I'm going to say my good nights here, because Majic is going to tuck you in tonight."

Majic looked at Cleo, shocked, but saw the look in her eyes. She was up to something and he didn't think he was going to like it one bit.

"He has a story to tell you, because you two have a lot in common. Including a fear of the dark."

'Oh, no…this is worse then her trying to get me to talk, she wants me to tell Alik…oh…wait…he's afraid of the dark…and she said we had a lot in common. He clings to Cleo, almost as much as I did afterwards. Oh my God! The scars… Alik heard that in the dark. Damn you, Cleo! But you're right, telling him will validate his feelings.'

Majic glared at Cleo as she was saying good night to Alik. She saw the glare and smiled weakly. She knew it was a dirty trick to pull on Majic, but she also knew it would help them both. Although she wanted to be the one to hear when Alik talked about the time in the cave, she realized that this might form an important bond between Alik and Majic.

Alik and Majic went upstairs to Alik's room and, as soon as the door shut, Cleo hung her head and whispered, "I hope I did the right thing."

Tistiny, who'd been watching the scene, embraced her daughter. "Yes, Dear, I think you are absolutely correct. Being strong for Alik might be just the thing to help Majic break through his memories. Now…let's get you out of those wet things, into a bath and I'll get some tea for everyone."

Orphen sneezed as Tistiny walked upstairs with Cleo and turned to Hartia. "We need to talk."

"About what now?" Hartia asked as he followed Orphen, who was heading for the study.

Before Orphen could answer, Cleo cried out, "Sorry, Mom." They saw her run to Alik's room, just as the boy came running out. She immediately understood his worry and reassured him, "He's just angry still. We're all here, we're all safe. The Wolven are protecting us and see… Orphen's down there with Shimpy…you think they're going to let anything happen to us?"

"I know he won't …but can-can you stay with me 'n Majic? Till we're sure he's gone?"

"Of course. But I need to get changed first and so does Majic. I'll be there in a few minutes." Cleo sent Alik back into his room and looked down at Orphen. She wrung out her shirt slightly and pointed at him.

He nodded, receiving the message. He needed to get changed and dry, too. He started to go upstairs when he looked back at Hartia. He realized that Majic and Cleo would be occupied for a while and this would be a perfect opportunity to talk to Hartia. Sighing, he turned around and went back towards the study, with Hartia following mutely.

"What's wrong, Krylancelo? What did you find out about Jared from Majic? And what set Garik off?"

"From Majic? Nothing. From Cleo? More than I ever wanted to know. What did Tistiny and Mariabella tell you?" Orphen asked as he went to the bookshelf that held the after dinner liquors and some whiskey. He poured two shots of whiskey and turned back to Hartia.

Hartia raised his eyebrows, the question obvious in his eyes. He accepted his class wordlessly, but didn't drink. "Just the bare basics. They were killed in a bandit attack and Cleo and her father were first on the scene. Basically, what we got at the doctor's. I take it you found out more from Bagup or Cleo?"

"Bagup was useless. How that man is Majic's father I'll never comprehend. Cleo, on the other hand," Orphen paused looking at the glass in his hand, but not drinking it yet, "proved to be a veritable well of information. A well I would have preferred to have found dry."

"Cleo talked about it, but Majic won't. Right now, that's a switch." Hartia looked first at his glass then at Orphen's, wondering why he felt the need for a drink. The first and last time Hartia had ever seen Orphen drink was after they thought they'd lost Cleo. What could be so bad about this? Even Mariabella, though upset, seemed to accept the attack as just a horrible, horrific tragedy that still happens all too frequently. "But Mariabella seemed…"

Gruffly, Orphen cut Hartia off, "That's because she doesn't know what really…." Orphen stopped and swallowed the shot of whiskey in one gulp. "God, I hope I'm wrong."

Hartia watched Orphen, extremely worried and more than a little confused. "Explain yourself, Krylancelo."

Orphen walked up to Hartia and said, "Sit down."

Hartia sat, giving Orphen a look that said he'd better get to the point quickly. "I'm looking for confirmation, damn it. I'm praying I'm wrong. How much can you tell me about the aftermath of Azalie's transformation?"

"That's ancient history, why bring that up?"

"You were at the tower, you heard what happened afterwards. She went on a rampage. Where was she stopped?"

"Krylancelo, I was seventeen, and even as Childman's apprentice, I wasn't told everything about that whole sequence of events. That was tightly sealed. Why?"

"Majic's mother and brother were killed in a brutal, bloody attack, just before school started. August. Cleo remembered seeing flashes of light …flashes of light she now recognizes as the colors of sorcery. I want you to tell me I'm guessing wrong."

Hartia downed the shot, and then tried to speak, but nothing came out. Hartia pounded his hand on his chest a few times. "You're going to start laughing now, right? Tell me this is an elaborate joke. Tell me you don't think that the Bloody August attacked that caravan and is responsible for the death of Majic's mother and brother."

"Why the hell do you think I'm this upset?" Orphen said as he smashed his fist, still holding the glass, against the table, shattering it in his hand. "Majic was there, Cleo was there. I could have lost them… lost them before I even knew what… I'm not stupid, even if I might claim otherwise, I do know the truth. If it hadn't been for them, I never would have saved Aza…" Orphen froze, dropping the remains of the glass to the carpet.

"Krylancelo…what's wrong?" Hartia asked, realizing after he finished that there was extra light coming in from the hall. Someone was at the door. 'Anyone but Mariabella, Majic, or Cleo, or Alik, or …oh ...hell…let it have just been the wind.'

Orphen didn't even acknowledge Hartia's quiet question, his gaze was so riveted to the door. Hartia turned, following Orphen's shocked gaze, as he found his voice, "How…how long?"

"Long enough." Tistiny replied, holding tightly to the tray, which held a towel, two cups of hot tea and a coffee pot. "You've been out in the rain, dry off, and drink the tea. I've already sent a tray up to Majic and Cleo."

"It's not confirmed. It's just a guess."

"By your reactions, you're pretty damn sure. And it would explain the secrecy around the attack. It actually makes sense and it explains my husband's reactions." The slight shaking of the tray belied her calm words.

"I'm sorry….sorry I wasn't there to stop it." Orphen said, putting his hands over hers, taking the tray from her and putting it on the table.

Tistiny looked at Orphen and smiled gratefully at his offer, but also seeing the raw pain in his eyes, "You were, what? Fifteen, at the time and grieving for the loss of your own sister. There is little you could have done had you known. Besides, from what you have mentioned over the years, your sister was …not herself and really can't be held responsible for those actions when she wasn't in control. That was not your sister."

Orphen looked at Tistiny, grateful for the absolution.

"I have a hard question for you though." Tistiny stated.

Sighing, Orphen answered before she asked it. "I know, do I tell them?"

"And her?" Hartia added, wincing, knowing how much that would hurt Azalie. It was one thing for her to have vague memories and nightmares of destruction, however, it was quite another to be able to put names and faces to the victims or the survivors.

Orphen visibly flinched when Hartia added Azalie to the list, realizing how hard this news would be for her. His thoughts mirrored Hartia's as he sat down and drank the tea in a gulp, barely noticing the heat.

Tistiny came up between both young men and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "I have faith in you both. You'll handle the situation correctly and you'll tell them what they need to know when the time is right." Tistiny noticed that Orphen's shirt was still wet, but turned to leave with one last parting remark, "Orphen, Majic and Cleo have already changed and had their tea; you really need to change, as well. While you're at it …be sure to fix your hand, unless you want to have to explain that to Cleo."

Orphen lifted his hand, surprised to see the blood, and cast the healing spell to repair it.

"How in the hell do I tell them?"

"I don't know, but… I think we need to talk about the timing and who we go to first. After you get changed, like she advised."

"I'll take care of that later. This is too circumstantial. I want rock solid proof first. And that will only be available at the Tower."

"Do you want me to go do the research?"

"No, you're needed here. We'll be going there in a few weeks, and if we changed plans, we'd arouse suspicions in them, or our enemy."

Orphen shivered slightly and looked over at Hartia, "You know who's advice I could use right about now?" Hartia nodded as Orphen continued, "Master Childman's." After that, he refilled the tea cup with coffee from the pot Tistiny had included. He took a sip savoring the warmth and taste.

Hartia said, "As welcoming as that coffee smells, if we're really going to try to go to the damn cave again tomorrow, I'd better get to bed and so should you. Or are we putting that off?"

"We can't…" Orphen muttered, taking one last sip before putting the cup down, "I…" Orphen started and saw Hartia's glare, "We need our rest. We can't let anything happen to them."

Okay what did you think? I turned up the heat for a bit in Orphen and Cleo's relationship. Also just in case there are those who don't know, Jared Lynn is an original character. To my knowledge, in the series/manga/novels, Majic did not have a sibling.

Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to read my story. If you include your E-mail or sign-in under your profile (even if FF.net has made it more difficult,) I do respond personally. Since I still have a few anonymous reviewers, I'm doing a general thank you for each of you who reviewed since I posted chapter 10 (f-zelda, Garnet, kyo Sohma, Michael, NafX, Palmtree, Snowducky86f, starrynight, wee, and YukiEiri'sHot.)


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!

* * *

Chapter 12

"We're going!" Cleo shouted, trying to end the discussion. 'Be honest,' she thought, 'call it what it is: one of our usual fights.' This had been going on since just after breakfast; even Leki had abandoned the pair as hopeless, and sought out Alik.

"No…we'll wait a few more days."  
  
"Why?"

"Don't argue with me. We're going to wait a few more days. Hartia is still trying to get something out of the trolls." Orphen growled out, frustrated by the numerous delays they'd encountered. Especially since, as she'd jokingly predicted, once they'd some trouble on their hands, in the form of some local thugs, the little pains just showed up. He'd be damned if let her know that, though.

"I'm not arguing with you. I'm pointing out that they don't remember. Volcan's being Volcan, but Dortin wants to help. He just can't remember. You're not going to get anything out of them. Let's get this over with."

"Cleo…" Orphen started warningly.

"You said we need the information quickly. Let's get this done now. I don't want to have this looming over me anymore. Or over Alik."

"I already said he's staying here."

"And I've already said he's going. Majic, Alik and I will stay outside while you go in…but we're going with you."

"I don't want Alik to go. I thought I made that clear."

"Abundantly, but where is he safer? With us or here?"

"Hartia can stay and protect him."

"He doesn't feel as safe with Hartia. He doesn't know Hartia as well as you, me or even Majic. Besides, we're going to have two of the three Wolven with us. Orphen, do you really want Alik to possibly face… the demon without us?"

"Fine. He can come, but I don't like it." He said, exasperated. He turned away, left the room, and stomped down the stairs.

Cleo smiled at the role reversal and followed at a more leisurely pace. As she walked, she thought, 'I don't really like him going either, but it's necessary. I won't leave him and he'd probably follow if we did leave him behind.'

When she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, everyone was gathered in the foyer. Majic, per her instructions, already had a pack ready with a lunch and blankets. Of course, he was also digging through it, probably re-checking picnic items and making sure nothing had been snitched. Leki was chasing Alik, effectively distracting the boy. Although he was grateful to be off library duty, she knew Alik was still nervous about the upcoming excursion. Orphen and Hartia were talking in a corner. Knowing them, she figured they were talking battle strategy, to keep everyone safe. Her mother and sister were also in the room, ready to see them off.

As soon as he became aware that everyone was present, Orphen cleared his throat to try to get everyone's attention. When he was ignored, he decided to use another tactic. Without raising his hands to cast, he chanted "Sword of Light." Everyone in the room froze, looking at him. "Finally. Now that I have your attention, what are the ground rules for this outing?" Orphen said, looking at Alik first.

"I stay with Cleo and do whatever she says." Alik muttered.

Orphen raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"I don't repeat what happened last time. I keep my dagger in its sheath since this is my last chance." Alik glumly repeated what Orphen had told him earlier that morning when the possibility of his going with them had come up.

Orphen's gaze then went to Cleo.

"I watch over Alik, protect and…and I quote 'Stay the hell out of trouble.'" Cleo answered sarcastically, after a quick glance at Alik, who was trying to get to Mairabella's cookies in the pack. Majic was playing a slight game of keep away with him and, although Majic was paying attention, Alik was not.

"Too bad your memory doesn't always work that well. So, yes I said that. Now, you do it."

"Yes sir! Anymore order's sir." Cleo snapped back.

Orphen chose to ignore her and then looked at Leki, who jumped up on Cleo's head and yipped, as Cleo answered for him, "He says his job is me, he's supposed to stay this close at all times. And when did you tell him that, Orphen?"

With a sly grin, "My secret. Next."

"I stay with Cleo and Alik. I'm to cast shield spells and make sure Leki calls the Wolven quickly, if necessary." Majic said. "At the first opportunity, I'm to teleport Cleo, Alik, Leki and myself away from the threat."

"Right. Hartia and I will take out any threats and the Wolven, Polikapi, will be available as needed."

"Why do we always get the hard job?" Hartia quipped, fiddling with the collar on his new navy blue button down shirt.

"And you think watching over Cleo is easy Master Hartia!?! I'll trade you," Majic whined. He grinned, thinking, 'At least Mariabella finally got him out of those stuffy robes. He was sticking out like a sore thumb and the Shrimpman costume was worse.'

"Hey, I resent that remark!" Cleo yelled indignantly, reaching out to pound Majic, who dodged and hid behind Orphen.

"No, you resemble that remark." Mariabella said, even as Orphen and Majic both thought it.

"Let's just go." Orphen said, ignoring Cleo's vexed glare at her sister. 'Unless you've decided to be reasonable and wait a few days.' Orphen thought, watching her as she turned to the door and left. 'Didn't think so.'

After the others had filed out, Orphen stayed behind a moment. He turned back to Tistiny and Mariabella to give them their instructions. "Please stay near the house. Policarpos has been instructed to stay here but he won't leave the property."

"We will. And although, I doubt you need the reminder, you be careful, too."

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, Garik sat crouched in the scrying room of his underground base, watching his prey and her protectors leave the blank area that signified Wolven blockage of his scrying. Scoffing, he thought, 'What boring activity are they doing today? Are they shopping? Or are they finally going to check out the gift I left for her? Just a token of our time together.' He watched for a few more moments before a flash reflected in the orb attracted his attention.

He looked over his shoulder to see the new arrivals; the first was another demon, smaller than Garik, with a single horn on the left side of his head and a scar going from the stump of his right horn, across his face and nose, ending at the base of his left jaw. The other visitor was a human, dressed in armor. Armor adorned with the emblem of the Tower of Fang. "Oh…" Garik said with a sneer, turning back to the orb. "It's about time. I trust you have useful news."

* * *

Everyone set out for the walk to Garik's former lair. Even as slowly as Cleo was walking, they were approaching the clearing where the entrance was in about an hour. Hartia and Orphen signaled the others to wait at the edge of the clearing. They walked into the clearing with one of the adult Wolven to make sure everything was safe.

Everything was quiet but it was not exactly the same as the last time Orphen had visited the area, several days prior. Along the center of the clearing there was a slight rise, which blocked the view of the base of the cliff from where they arrived. When they reached the top of the rise, they could see near the cliff wall, where a humanoid figure stood motionless.

"Who's that? Is that one of the …?" Hartia said, tensing and surveying the surrounding area.

"No." Orphen said also on the alert, "Not a Wolven…although, Leki dresses like…" Orphen trailed off, as they cautiously started down the rise to get closer to the figure. Not only was the figure human and dressed exactly like Orphen, he was very dead.

Orphen and Hartia shared a look and hurried to the body, which was being held upright by a pole in a fashion similar to a scarecrow. Once there, they immediately started to bring the body down realizing that this was not something their companions needed to see.

"This wasn't here four days ago. I know, I checked. If we weren't certain the bastard was watching before, we are now. Let's get him down before they see."

As they shifted the body, they saw the cause of death. The chest had a large hole ripped out of it, leaving a gaping, empty cavity. Sharing a glance, they both realized that the boy, who looked to be about Majic's age, had had his heart ripped out.

"At least I can protect them from this." Orphen muttered, as they were wrestling with the pole the body was tied to.

"Don't start that crap." Hartia said, stopping as he read Orphen's expression. "It's not your fault. Surely, you now realize we were all manipulated by a master. He watched us and knew exactly how to hurt you. And her."

"I know. But… it still… God, Hartia, what did they go through?"

"You can't push them to talk. Give them time. She's already promised that she'll come to you when she's ready. I suspect Alik will go to her when he's ready. He might even trigger her."

"I know…it just doesn't make it any easier."

"When is anything worthwhile ever easy?"

"You know, you sound exactly like Childman when you talk like that."

"Well, I guess. It's true isn't it?"

"Yeah…he'd be proud of you."

"And you. Now…let's get him…"

They froze when they heard someone approaching. That, coupled with Majic calling Cleo's name in exasperation, prompted them to look up and see Cleo walking over the rise, with Leki perched on her shoulder.

She'd instructed Majic and Alik to stay behind, after there was a longer than expected delay in receiving the all clear signal from Orphen. She'd been worried about this. She wasn't getting any sort of buzz, indicating the demon was anywhere near, but she was still concerned. Something didn't seem right, almost like it was too easy. Like Garik wanted them there. She'd gotten about halfway across the clearing and to the top of the rise, when she caught a glimpse of what, or rather, who Orphen and Hartia were taking down. She stopped a moment, closing her eyes, and pushing the memories back.

She started walking again, absently skirting the edge of the crater created by the blast from demon's spell during their confrontation just a few weeks before. She tried to focus on the scene unfolding before her without letting it overwhelm her, thinking, 'I forced myself to come here, even knowing he'd do something like this. Oh God…I was afraid of this. It's Erin… I-I can't…'

Cleo lost her nerve, grabbed her stomach, turned, and ran to the bushes. Leki growled, but reluctantly jumped off her shoulder to follow behind her. She collapsed to her hands and knees, heaving, as she lost the remains of her breakfast all over the bushes. Orphen ran over to her muttering, "We should never have come here, damn it."

When he reached her, he realized just how far she gotten from Majic, Alik and him. Although he still wrapped an arm around her trembling shoulders, he expressed his worry over her separation from the others the only way he knew how. "Damn it, Cleo! You were supposed to stay with Majic and Alik. Where's Leki? And where are the others? Over 20 feet away. Didn't you think…"

Right behind them, Orphen heard Hartia clear his throat, bringing to Orphen's attention the fact that he wasn't helping. He noticed Cleo's trembling, instead of abating at his presence, was increasing. He also became aware of just how close Leki really was when the pup jumped up on his shoulder, showing his displeasure at Orphen's actions by growling and nipping lightly at his ear.

Cleo whispered, "Sorry. I wasn't thinking. Again. It was a…"

"…shock for all of us. I shouldn't have shouted." Orphen continued, moving to put his other arm around her. Leki was still growling steadily. Cleo looked up at Orphen, or, more accurately, Leki questioningly, then tensed.

The only noise in the clearing was the rustle of leaves from a slight breeze. There was a slight whistle and Cleo reacted before she even thought. Twisting in Orphen's arms, she pushed both Orphen and Leki to the ground as she drew her dagger. Using her dagger, she blocked one of the ninja stars that might have struck Orphen. The other two passed by harmlessly, missing Orphen and Leki, because they were on the ground and Hartia because Polikapi had appeared and shielded him.

"Get out of here! You thieving scum!" The attacker shouted, charging at them from out of the nearby brush, with his sword drawn. He got close enough to recognize whom he was attacking and stopped abruptly, his eyes widening in shock. He first lowered, then sheathed his sword, muttering, "What the hell is **she** doing here …and with a huge wolf, no less?"

As shocked as Orphen was to realize someone had snuck up on them, he was more surprised at Cleo's reflexes. And he felt a rising anger at her for not following orders and putting herself at risk. Again. And for his sorry hide.

Across the clearing, Alik had latched onto Majic and was trying to get him to get go back to Orphen and Cleo. "I wanna check on Cleo! I can't let anything…Let me go to her, to them, please!!"

Majic whispered in Alik's ear, "Relax. Orphen will protect her and he's not being aggressive anymore." In a thought, Majic added, 'Please don't let me be wrong. Please let it really be him.'

Hartia, in a casting stance and never taking his eyes off the attacker, shouted to Majic, "Get away. Use Polikapi as a shield between you and him." The action Hartia suggested was already in process as Majic pulled Alik back towards the shelter of the brush. Polikapi moved between the attacker and the others to obscure Alik and Majic from sight.

The attacker, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, was dressed all in black and had a mask over his face, so that only a pair of piercing blue eyes was showing. After registering Hartia's preparedness and the change in the attacker, Orphen disarmed Cleo.

"We had an agreement, Cleo Everlasting! You're supposed to be taking it easy, damn it!"

"Cleo…is it really you?" the attacker exclaimed. If possible, his eyes grew even larger and round with surprise and he dropped a handful of ninja stars on the ground in shock.

When the attacker spoke up, Alik froze and whispered, "Devon? No, not again. He's dead, he can't come back. That means he-he's…Majic?"

"It's okay." Majic said comfortingly. Weighing his options, Majic decided to trust in the Wolven's protection and hurried closer to the Wolven. He also positioned the Wolven between himself and the others. Alik was shaking and buried his face into Majic's chest. "We'll wait over here with Polikapi. Until we're called."

Alik looked up at Majic, "Could it be real? Could it be him?"

"I don't know Alik. I'm hoping for the best." Alik nodded.

Meanwhile, Cleo answered the attacker's question with another. "Do I know you?"

"Of course you do, it is I," he said, ripping off the mask and revealing a handsome face with blonde, almost white, hair. "Devon Enduring."

Hartia's eyes widened in shock, 'Enduring? Enduring! Alik's brother? If I wasn't living this, I'd think I was a character in one of those badly written trashy romance stories Erris reads.' He lowered his arms knowing he likely wouldn't be casting on the newest arrival. 'Oh, great. How much you want to bet, he's the Hunter that Azalie was referring to at the Tower. What in the hell is he doing here? Crap! All alone, unprotected, and…son of a bitch…untrained, since Azalie said he was there for training. What the hell was she thinking?'

Orphen and Hartia exchanged looks, Hartia understood Orphen's silent message of 'it's okay to stand down but to remain alert.' Almost imperceptibly, Hartia nodded, but allowed his eyes to shift over towards Majic and Alik. Sensing Orphen's approval, Hartia moved between the two groups. In response to his Alpha's silent message, Leki moved to sit near Polikapi to wait and watch.

Cleo looked surprised, but didn't really react. She was stunned. Part of her wanted to fling herself at a friend she'd thought lost forever, but the other part was hesitant. 'Is this be a trick? I don't think so.' she thought. "I-I thought you were dead. How'd you…? Everyone else was killed…"

Now slightly unsure, Devon continued, "The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated." He said, trying to keep things light. Especially considering the shock he'd had when he first entered the clearing, to see his friend trussed up like that. He thought, 'Leave it to Cleo to be unimpressed when someone returns from the dead.' Aloud, he explained, "Cleo, it's me. I escaped, and I came back to rescue the others." He gestured behind him and looked down sadly, "I was too late."

Feeling sure he really was Devon, especially after that silly "exaggerated" line, Cleo whispered to Orphen. "He's Alik's older brother. It's not an illusion, he's real. No buzz." She flung herself at Devon, giving him a quick tight hug, before stepping back.

As Orphen was registering those shocks, he received yet another one when Devon spoke up again.

"So, how has my pretty-but-annoying little fiancée been doing?" Devon asked trying to pull her back into his arms.

Orphen and Cleo responded simultaneously, staring at him in disbelief.

"Devon!!!" Cleo cried, as she pushed away avoiding the embrace.

"Fiancée?!?" Orphen snarled, glaring at the intruder.

'Fiancee!' Hartia thought, 'Oh, I am so staying out of this. Poor Orphen.' He added, choking in his effort to suppress the urge to laugh, 'that settles it. It's a bad plot out of a romance novel…but at least those have happy endings.'

"Oh, gee, she must have forgotten to tell you. My sweet girl is so forgetful. We've been engaged for years."

"Devon, shut up!" Cleo said in exasperation.

"Cleo, what the hell is he talking about?" Orphen demanded, focusing on her.

"Not now, we'll talk about it later." Cleo shot back at Orphen before turning to Devon. "Devon, what are you doing here?"

"There's a lot of reasons, but I don't want to go into them here. Let's get you home. We'll discuss everything there." Devon reached out to grab Cleo and pull her back towards him, away from Orphen.

In unison, Orphen and Cleo both exclaimed, "That's it!"

Fed up with the intruder's manhandling of Cleo, even as he ignored his own, Orphen pulled her behind him and cast, "Sword of Light!"

Cleo shouted at him, "Stop it! Don't you remember my father's letter?!?" She frantically moved back in front of Orphen, just in time to reflect the spell as it came back at him.

As it touched Cleo, the spell was reflected back to Devon and went back and forth between the two of them. Alarmed, Orphen realized the spell was gaining strength as it volleyed back and forth between the two Hunters. While Devon was able to maintain his position, the force of the spell was pushing Cleo back a few inches each time it connected.

Orphen yelled "Move it!" to Hartia. Majic, hearing the commotion, acted on the second part of his orders and 'ported Alik to the far side of the clearing, next to a pair of saddled horses. Polikapi and Leki, also moving out of the line of fire, bounded after them, knowing they hadn't 'ported far.

Once everyone was clear, Orphen grabbed Cleo just after the spell bounced off her and 'ported them away before the spell came back again.

With nothing to stop it, the spell slammed against the cliff, creating a huge crater. It took several minutes for the dust to settle enough for the combatants to see one another again.

While waiting for the dust to settle, Orphen honestly wasn't sure who was clinging to whom more. After the teleport he was so dizzy he could barely stand. It was beginning to worry him; this was the third teleport he had ended up dizzy afterwards. The other two were easily explained; he'd been weakened. This time, they'd been resting for a couple of weeks, but he teleported from the ruins home and around town with no ill effects the only difference was…. 'Oh, shit…that makes sense, but that would be bad, very bad.' When he heard Cleo starting to speak, he turned his attention back to the situation unfolding in front of him.

As soon as she could see him again, Cleo shouted at Devon, "I'm not a rope in a game of tug-of-war. Now, I told you I'd never marry you when I was six. You put lizards down my shirt and pushed me in mud puddles. And we won't even discuss dances or boarding school. Besides, why the heck didn't you ever tell me?!?" Cleo started to advance on him only to find herself pulled tightly against Orphen's chest.

"Tell you what?" Devon threw back somewhat surprised by the unusual change in the direction of the conversation took, but then that was Cleo. "That I love you and you're going to be my wife and bear my children?"

"About Hunters!" Cleo hissed, ignoring Devon's last question and Orphen's growl behind her.

"How'd you hear about…?" Devon asked. Shaking his head he continued without waiting for her response, "Never mind, it isn't, and never will be, your concern. You're just a female, even if you are resistant to spells. Now, don't forget, I took your to first dance…."

"What do you mean, 'just a female'?!? Besides, you promptly ditched me for Nerilissa. That is not open for discussion; unless you want me to repeat what happened afterwards," Cleo growled, glaring at Devon. She struggled against Orphen's grasp in an effort to get to Devon and complete her threat. In a near silent hiss, she focused some of her ferocity at Orphen, "Let go. You're being just as much of a problem. I can handle him."

"No." Orphen growled back in her ear, so softly she almost didn't hear. "Deal with it."

Devon continued, nonplussed, "Now, wait a minute. Calm down, Cleo. You know, I wasn't the only one."

"Gee! Thanks for nothing!"

"By the way," now addressing Orphen, "Get your hands off my fiancée." Before Orphen could respond, Cleo started in on Devon again.

"Devon, get over it! Father tore up that contract when I was five. He said I'd have my own choice and you're not it." She put her hand on Orphen's arm and gave a light squeeze. He replied with a squeeze, before releasing her. "Now, to more important matters. Why are you dressed up as comic book bad guy?"

On the other side of the clearing, Alik had been waiting by an exhausted Majic until he couldn't wait any longer. He was worried about Majc's condition, even though he said he was only tired. Alik decided he had to get help and hurried back into the clearing, towards the sounds of the voices, with Leki trailing at his heels. Once he got a clear look at Devon and heard Cleo shout his brother's name, he started running towards Devon, who was speaking.

"I am not! This is my Official Hunter's Uniform." Devon said, puffing up proudly, although it quickly dissipated. "I told you, I came here looking to rescue Erin, Al…and the others. Also, I'm working for the Tower on Hunter business, tracking a dangerous renegade sorcerer, Krylancelo. I found Erin's body with his heart ripped out and I found…"

From behind Devon, Hartia's voice came, interrupting Devon, "Hold on…what are you doing here?"

Devon turned towards the voice as Alik threw himself into Devon's arms. "Alik? Alik!! Oh, thank God! You're alive." Devon said reverently, as he clutched Alik to him like a drowning man grabbing a rope. His mind in a whirl, all Devon managed to choke out was a strangled, "How?"

"Orphen rescued us." Alik answered, pointing Orphen out. Now comfortably settled in his brother's arms, Alik looked back, remembering why he'd initially disobeyed and come back across the clearing. He saw that Majic had caught up and was now standing next to Hartia, smiling weakly, with Leki settling between his feet. Majic mouthed, 'I'm fine, just tired.'

Devon looked up at the gathered group, and said, "I-I don't even know how to begin to thank you. When I returned, I-I lost all hope after I saw Erin, but before I could…I had …I needed to search…the cave for…"

"Not here, not now." Cleo cut Devon off, shaking her head.

"Oh, God, no." Devon exclaimed, looking down at Alik and thinking she didn't want to discuss it in front of him.

"Leave it."

"How did you escape?" Alik asked quietly, before anyone else could say anything, "Erin never said."

Grateful to leave the subject of the current contents of the cave for the moment, Devon answered, "It was all Erin's idea. The monster took us in shifts, asking questions and drawing blood. For some reason that day, he put me back into the cell and took the others. I was feverish, but I remember Erin telling me he'd picked and jammed the lock on our cell, so it wouldn't catch again. He told me to get out, get to the Tower of Fang, and bring back help. Also, he told me…"

"This is not the place to have this discussion." Hartia interjected, "Although, I did want to ask for a clarification. You went into the cave today?" Devon nodded. Hartia and Orphen shared a glance that promised Devon was going to be thoroughly questioned, later. "Let's get back to Mari…er, the Everlastings."

"Look, I'm taking her back the quick way since our walking wounded have overdone it. Orphen said since Cleo was sagging against him. "Devon," Orphen said the name with distain, but continued more gently, "What do you want to do about Erin?"

"I…I have a pair of horses at the edge of the clearing she and Alik can use. As for Erin, I'll take him home."

"Do you want a pyre here or there? Keep in mind, there's a spell on his body."

"Here. There's no one there to mourn him." Devon said sadly thinking, 'Or Alik and me, back home.' He looked up and continued, "Although, he does have a sister and I'll still have to tell her that his remains have been recovered. I'm sure she's already heard of their deaths in the bandit attack, but I think she'd prefer not to know exactly what happened. I looked for her some, but once I was well…my priority had to be getting back here to…um…you know. She's somewhere near the Tower, from what Erin said, and I'll go back and find her once I finish my Hunt."

* * *

They held a small brief ceremony, which ended with Orphen and Hartia casting intense fire and then ice spells on the body. Once the ashes were collected and turned over to Devon, Orphen walked up to where Cleo was sitting on one of the blankets they had brought with them. Alik was sitting comfortably in her lap.

As he approached, he overheard, Alik say, "I know I should be sad, but…Erin's safe now. Safe from **him**. He can't be hurt anymore."

"No, he can't, Alik. But you're safe, too. Not only do you have Orphen and me, you also have Devon, since he's back. He got away…and where did he come as soon as he was well? To find you."

"But …" Alik looked over at the cave and Cleo knew who he was thinking about.

Leaning close to his ear, so the others couldn't hear, she whispered, "You're thinking about Bastian, right?"

He nodded.

"We won't leave him in there. I promise." Alik simply turned and hugged her tightly. After a few moments, to lighten the mood, Cleo teased him, saying, "Air, Alik." As expected, Alik broke into a fit of giggles.

While he was giggling, Cleo became aware of a familiar shadow over them. She glanced up as Orphen reached down to pull them to their feet, announcing, "Cleo, Alik, and I are using Devon's horses to go back to the house." He turned to Devon and asked, "You do know where the Everlasting mansion is?"

Devon's eyes narrowed, before he answered with an abrupt, "Yes." He really didn't like the proprietary way this sorcerer was handling everything, especially Cleo. She was his fiancée and nothing would change that. So, her father may have cancelled the betrothal when they were younger, but Devon's father had always said it was a mistake. That eventually, when tempers had cooled, it would be reinstated or he could just woo her. Now that he'd finally caught up to her, after she'd graduated from boarding school and started traveling around the continent, he wasn't going to let her be taken away by some evil-looking, lecherous sorcerer.

He glanced down to his side where Alik was now clinging to him and inwardly sighed, first things first. Alik needed him and, to be honest, he needed Alik. The stark loneliness and despair he'd felt when he saw the remains of a boy in the cave still hadn't fully left him. He shuddered slightly and hugged Alik. This was his brother and, after thinking he'd lost him, he knew his romantic issues would have to wait.

"I'm taking Alik." Devon announced, when Orphen reached over to Alik to lift him up onto the horse.

Orphen paused and nodded, looking at Alik, who smiled and hugged his brother. Orphen felt conflicted. He really didn't like leaving Alik with the stranger, but if they were blood relations, how could he object? He watched, feeling slightly lost, as Devon picked Alik up and put him on the horse.

Cleo, sensing Orphen's tension, came up behind him, grasping his elbow in support. She whispered, so quietly he could barely hear, "You know, Alik won't stop needing you…but, right now, he needs his brother, too."

Devon grimaced when he saw where Cleo was standing, but that quickly switched to a smirk when he remembered that the sorcerer said he was going to try to get Cleo on a horse. Barely suppressing his laughter, he muttered to an oblivious Orphen, "Good luck. You're going to need it."

Once Orphen was sure that Alik would be settled and content with Devon, he walked over to the other horse and looked back at Cleo. He'd told her, well, everyone actually, that they'd be riding a horse back. 'Why didn't she follow me?' He asked himself. "Cleo, come on."

"Um…can't we just walk back? I feel fine. Really."

"We've got the horse available, get over here."

"No."

"Look, I don't need another argument. This trip turned out quite differently from what I expected and we must get back to re-group. Now, you're coming with me." He said in a no-nonsense tone, walking back to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

Pulling her hand free and stepping away from Orphen, she snapped back defiantly, "I don't like horses."

Orphen stopped, rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation, especially when he saw Devon on the horse with Alik, laughing. He realized Devon had known. With a growl, he stalked towards Cleo. "I don't care, you're not walking back, so you're getting on that horse."

"Cleo, I can't believe you're still afraid of horses." Devon said, laughingly.

"I am not afraid! And that's another topic you can't discuss Devon!" Cleo shouted back. Quickly, she turned towards Orphen and continued, "I have an agreement with horses; I don't ride them and they don't throw me."

"You mean you don't know how to ride a horse." Orphen sighed with frustration, "Cleo that's not a problem, I'll be controlling the horse."

"I can too ride." Cleo admitted proudly, "I-I just don't choose to." She shuffled her feet slightly and added, "It's also been a while." She looked up and glared over at Devon, with a look that promised pain and Devon's smile faltered.

Orphen, smirked thinking 'Gotcha!' and he raised an eyebrow to convey the challenge. 'Cleo, we're going to have a long talk about dances, horses and fiancées. There's more than meets the eye here and I don't like you having secrets from me.'

As he expected, Cleo walked up to him, expertly mounted the horse and settled in the saddle. However, the horse began prancing nervously as it picked up on her tension. Before the situation could escalate, Orphen jumped up behind her and took the reins. He also glanced over at Devon who's face had gone from grinning to shocked, then pissed. Orphen smirked back at him, nodded his head, and said, "Let's go." He directed the horse towards where Hartia and Majic were waiting.

After he was sure Devon wouldn't be able to hear, he whispered to Cleo, grinning as he used some of her phrasing from earlier, "You know, horses can sense your fear. If you'd calmed down, it wouldn't have been a problem."

"I'm not afraid!" She hissed back.

"Yeah, right." He taunted, "You're just shaking from cold in the middle of a sunny afternoon." Orphen said, ending with a bit of an 'ooof' in the word 'afternoon' when she elbowed him slightly in the stomach.

"I don't like horses. My dad taught me to ride and I continued in school. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Another thing you don't want to talk about. Is there any…"

"Stop right there. I said right now. We'll talk about it later when we're alone and off this… this…"

"Get used to it. There will be times when we can't rent or use carts and need to travel faster than on foot. And I'll hold you to that promise, before we sleep."

"That's fine. Tonight or whenever, but you can't laugh. I still don't like riding this walking, smelling fertilizer generator." Orphen chuckled slightly at her description of the horse, even more curious then before she'd said anything. "But I'll try to deal with it," she groused as she looked over Orphen's shoulder back at Alik and Devon.

"They'll be fine. Who was it that told me Alik needs his brother?" Orphen whispered. By this time, they were close enough for Hartia and Majic to hear them. Orphen raised his slightly to them, "'Port back to the mansion and let them know we're on our way back."

Hartia picked up on Orphen's unspoken instructions, 'Brief them, prepare them.' He watched as Orphen turned the horse towards the mansion and spurred it into a trot and Devon moved to follow. Hartia also saw the elder Wolven come out of the brush and fall in step near the horses, carefully staying down wind of them. A faint "Wheee! Faster, faster!" could be heard as Alik cheered the speed the horse was going. Hartia shook his head thinking things just got a lot more complicated.

"If we can teleport back to the mansion from here, why didn't Master just 'port Cleo and Alik again?" Majic mused aloud.

"We talked about this before. It takes a lot of energy to 'port multiple people or for multiple 'ports. That and he probably wanted to give Devon some time alone with Alik. Oh…and Majic, I have to know. Cleo and Devon weren't really engaged, were they?"

"The simple answer is yes, but…we …err… they never got along, Well, not like that, anyway. We were all friends, but Cleo and Devon were…um, let's just say their personalities were, and are still, so alike they were constantly in competition over every little thing, or fighting. Constantly. The unusual part is Cleo usually beat the crap out of Devon." Majic continued, grinning broadly, "Much to Devon's chagrin."

"There's nothing unusual about that." Hartia replied, amused. "Let's put it another way; I wouldn't want to face her in a battle…even with magic."

"I'm with you there. I've seen her fight."

"Well, we'd better get back to the mansion…" Hartia trailed off when he saw the blanket, with the scattered remains of the picnic, mostly uneaten, still sitting there from when everyone else had left. "Why did we get left with the mess?!?" Hartia groused. He heard a giggle and a spell chanted.

"Away." Majic hurriedly cast, to get out of picking up the camp. Even though he knew he'd get it from Master Hartia later, he just couldn't resist. 'Besides, I need to be the one to break the news of Devon's return and confirmation of Erin's and Bastian's deaths.'

Hartia watched the purple flash heralding Majic's departure. "That's it! That apprentice has gotten entirely too cheeky. He's going to be doing KP for a month." Hartia paused to laugh, "But in the same situation, I'd have done the same thing. Besides, I think I have the easier job."

He looked down and saw Leki hadn't left with the others. Chuckling, he picked up the pup and asked, "Are you my watch dog?" Leki growled slightly at the word 'dog' but yipped in a rather unmistakable, 'yes'.

"Then let's beat your mistress home." Hartia said. He started picking up the mess and paused, "But, let's also give Majic some time to pass on the news." He took his time, carefully cleaning up the residue and folding the blankets. Once completed, he said to Leki, "Let's get home." Just before he chanted the spell, he paused, thinking, 'Why did I?… well…it is home, now. Hmmm… I never thought I call some place other than the Tower, home.' He smiled and chanted, "Away."

* * *

Hartia arrived at the mansion to find Majic sitting on the front steps, awaiting everyone's arrival and looking a bit shell shocked. Whispering, Hartia said, "Make yourself useful, pup. Check on Mariabella for me, please." With a quick yip, Leki leapt down and slipped through the open door behind Majic, and trotted off in search of Mariabella. Hartia walked up close to Majic and decided to gauge his emotional state with a simple question.

"Where are Mariabella and Tistiny?"

"Mobilizing for the returning troops and a bit in shock from the news." Majic answered in a monotone, very unlike his usual tone of voice, which set off alarm bells in Hartia's head.

"Are you okay?" Hartia asked.

"Not really. This is …I mean… people are dying. People I know. It's…it's sinking in… I-I mean, this hasn't…"

"Listen to me, Majic. This hasn't been something you've ever encountered before. That should tell you how good your Master is, if you'd ever doubted. Right now, we are at the start of a war. Unfortunately, casualties happen, on both sides. We're still finding out what happened in the first skirmish. We got caught by surprise and were unprepared, in spite of Lai's repeated attempts to warn the Elders." Hartia paused, thinking how much worse things might have been if Azalie hadn't spurred him into taking action. "So, we are getting a plan together and preparing to counter, but that takes time, precious time. Something I'm beginning to think we're running out of."

"Thank you. My Masters are the best. I couldn't have asked for, or chosen better teachers. I better get to work on those copies and the translations. I almost have a copy ready for Stephanie. As you said, time is short."

Hartia grinned when as he realized the pep talk had worked and ruffled Majic's hair as he teasingly added in Master tone, "That's very good. However, your flattery is not going to get you out of trouble for leaving me with the mess to clean up. I thought you understood this lesson; apprentices do the clean up, not the Masters."

"Um…the last thing you said before I left was that we needed to get back so I hurried back." Majic said, grinning weakly, "I was just following orders."

"Nice try, but no dice…"

Before Hartia could continue, a child's voice was heard, calling, "Faster, faster. Come on, bro, we can beat them!" announcing the arrival of the horses.

Hartia could see the determination on the faces of the older riders and the sheer glee on Alik's face. Hartia couldn't really see Cleo since, somewhere along the ride, she'd moved behind Orphen, and her face was buried in his back, arms tightly wrapped around his chest in a death grip.

Orphen, seeing Hartia and Majic waiting on the steps, said something to Cleo and Hartia heard her shriek, "No!!!" even as she leaned forward with Orphen, and they sped up, pulling away from Devon and Alik. As soon as they were close enough, Orphen called out, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we're just waiting for you slow pokes!" Hartia shouted back as he saw a wave of relief wash over Orphen's face, followed quickly by a smirk of triumph,, as Orphen stopped the horse just in front of the house. Polikapi did not approach the house; he simply faded into the brush at the edge of the grounds.

"Cleo, we're home. You can release the death grip now." When she didn't respond, he added, "Unless you want to stay on the horse for a while longer, but I'm getting off."

Cleo immediately let go of Orphen, but didn't really move to dismount. Hartia decided it was a perfect opportunity to annoy someone and he wasn't going to waste it. He walked up beside the horse and put up both arms in a catching motion, "May I be of assistance?"

Cleo grinned, seeing the teasing glint in his eye, and played along. "Thank you, kind sir." Holding her hands out, she leaned into his waiting arms. Hartia lifted her from the horse and put her feet firmly on the ground.

As he was bringing her to the ground and close to him, he could feel her shaking and he whispered in her ear, "Are you okay?" Inwardly wincing, 'Didn't I just go through this with Majic? I could really, really get tired of that question.'

"I'm fine. Now that I'm away from that beast."

"Really? Which one?" Hartia asked, looking up at Orphen, who was still sitting on the horse.

"Hartia!!" Orphen said warningly, but was interrupted by the arrival of Alik before he could continue.

"Cleo, Cleo, Cleo," Alik chanted after Devon let him down off the horse and he ran to her. "That was fun and I can't believe you 'n Orphen won. One second you were just behind us and the next, woosh!, you were ahead of us. Devon said it was cause you had a fresher horse and wants a rematch. Can we? Can we please?"

"Those two are welcome to race all they want. I'm not getting on that horse or any other again. And neither are you, if they're racing."

"Jeez, Cleo, we need to talk later. You're really getting off on this parental power trip." Devon stopped short when he saw Tistiny and Mariabella rush out of the house towards them, followed by Leki, who promptly jumped into Cleo's arms.

"Get off that horse right now, young man, and come over here." Tistiny demanded.

"And hurry." Mariabella added.

"Yes, ma'am." Devon sheepishly responded. He and Orphen dismounted their horses at the same time, in almost the manner. Once they were off the horses, two servants stepped up and took the reins to the lead the horses to the stables.

As soon as Devon was solidly on his feet, Tistiny and Mariabella hurried up to him and hugged him tightly. Tistiny whispered in his ear, "Welcome back. Next time let extended family know. Even sick, you could have written us."

"I'm sorry. I hope it won't be an issue again, but I promise I will keep you updated, Mrs. Everlasting."

"Stop right there, you're an adult now." Tistiny chastised.

"That's debatable." Cleo muttered under her breath. Hartia grinned and Orphen coughed to hide his laughter.

"Call me Tistiny, understand? Although, I don't think I've gotten that point across to everyone yet." As she surveyed all four men, she added, "Let's take this inside. We have tea…and coffee. Along with a few snacks, so we can get caught up on the latest developments and decide what to do next."

Mariabella chimed in with, "Cleo, I heard you were on a horse again, I'm sorry I missed it. But the evidence is in the air." She said as she waived her hand in front of her face. "Although, I bet the smell is better than…"

"Sister, you don't want to finish that statement." Cleo hissed and Leki growled, picking up on Cleo's ire.

"Okay…but Mother has already had a bath drawn in your room, in case you're interested." Mariabella said, to pacify her sister.

"Thank you, Mother. Come on, Alik."

"Why me? I had a bath."

"That was last night and you've been walking all day and riding a horse. I'm surprised my mom will even let us into the house without being hosed down." She turned towards Majic when he failed to stifle a chortle and glared. "Do it and you'll find out first hand what happened afterwards."

"Not a word. My lips are sealed."

"Keep them that way." Cleo said and Leki barked, as they started to go into the house, stopping when Devon called out.

"Since when did you pick up a pet? I thought you hated dogs."

Alik answered, "He's not a dog…he's a Wolven."

"Yeah, right. That fleabag's no Deep Dragon."

"Devon, I've had quite enough of you today. If you know what's good for you, you'll drop it."

Orphen thought, 'How in the hell did he know the alternate name for a Wolven?'

Hartia raised he eyebrows in surprise at the book knowledge their new acquaintance possessed, even if his common sense left a lot to be desired. One didn't lightly piss off that pup and his mistress. Hartia was inhaling to respond when Alik spoke up.

"Don't call him that. He is too a Wolven. I've seen him do the blasts Dad told us about."

"Alik, come on. Ignore him. Besides, the faster you bathe, the faster you can get back downstairs. Can't you smell Mariabella's cookies?"

"But I don't wanna." Alik whined as Cleo leveled a glare at him. Orphen cleared his throat, supporting Cleo, and Alik wilted, muttering a quiet, "Yes, sir."

Devon was surprised at Alik's acceptance of Orphen as his father figure. Accepting Cleo as a mother figure was easy for Devon to envision, but… that. No way in hell. It was going to be him and Cleo raising Alik, period. End of story. He watched Cleo enter the house with Alik, thinking there was only one thing he'd have trouble with: her.

"Come on, let's get inside. She's right; I just pulled some shortbread cookies out of the oven and they are in the downstairs sitting room with everything else." Mariabella said, trying again to move everyone inside.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was seated around the sitting room. Tistiny broke the silence that had settled over the group, "Now that young ears are temporarily out of the way, what is our next step?"

"I need to… um…" Devon paused to take a deep breath, "I need to go back to the cave."

Majic quietly said, "Bastian. Bastian's still in there, isn't he?"

Devon simply nodded.

"We'll all go." Hartia said.

"No. Not all of us." Orphen interjected, with a meaningful glance towards the ceiling.

"No way is either of them going in that cave. It was… I-I can't put it into words." Devon stated, even as his voice trailed off to almost a whisper. "I can't let Alik go back into that. And Cleo has no business anywhere near that hellhole."

Everyone in the room nodded, and once again silence enveloped the room.

"And then?" Mariabella asked, "After that you're all coming back here, right?"

"No… I-I need to take them back home. I-I want to… to, no, need to, put them near their parents. It's the least I can do." Devon said softly. In a thought, 'I'm alive because of Erin. Did that happen because I escaped? I-I can't go down that path again, not now. I have to focus on the future, on Alik, on Cleo.'

"Admirable. You know, your father would be proud of you." Tistiny said as she stood. "However, you will not be leaving until tomorrow at the earliest. You need rest. Let me show you to your room."

Orphen and Hartia both started to protest, wanting to get back to the cave as quickly as possible, but were silenced by a glance from Tistiny. She looked over her shoulder and mouthed, 'later,' leaving the room with Devon.

As she left, Tistiny thought, 'I need to take this opportunity to get him to talk, away from the others. Especially the two men who are basically strangers to him. Devon needs it. He looks like the guilt is weighing heavily on him. Just like Cleo and Alik, survivor's guilt. I just hope they don't do something foolhardy, but… I think he's the one most on edge. Cleo and Alik seem to be responding to support, time, and distance.'

Back in the sitting room, they heard a familiar excited shout come from upstairs, "Devon! Are you going to share my room?"

They heard Tistiny's voice replying and Alik again, "Okay, but let me show you my room, first." The voices faded away.

"I guess we now know who the Hunter at the Tower was…er …is." Hartia said.

"But why did they let him leave?" Majic asked.

"Damn good question, Majic. One I suggest the Tower liaison get answered, as soon as possible. Although, I suspect I know the answer, if his personality is anything like someone else's."

"It is." Mariabella confirmed.

Hartia thought quickly and decided to distract Orphen and Majic for a bit, "Krylancelo, did you not teach your apprentice that they clean up messes, not the Master."

Majic blanched as Orphen arched an eyebrow and said "Oh?"

While Orphen's attention was elsewhere and Majic was stammering a reply, Hartia leaned over to Mariabella, placing a hand on top of hers, which were folded in her lap, "Tea when I return?"

"Definitely. Or would you prefer coffee?"

"Either, as long as we can talk."

"I'll be waiting." She replied, turning her hand over to squeeze Hartia's as Majic, who'd apparently gotten his punishment, whined, "Awww, man."

Just then, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, and Cleo's voice called out, "Come on, Alik. Let your brother get settled. You don't have to show him everything right now. Save some for later."

Hartia, quickly left Mariabella and moved to the couch across from her as Alik, Cleo, and Leki entered. Orphen noticed that Cleo's hair was damp only at the tips, indicating she had just freshened up, rather than having a full bath. She was saying, "Mom's finally showing Devon his room since someone didn't want to let him out of his room. That, and Devon's grousing that he didn't get his old room."

"Old room?" Mariabella echoed. "Oh, yeah. That's the room where Orph… oh. No wonder he's grousing. Even after that summer, he still hasn't given up, has he?"

"No." Cleo growled. "And I don't want to discuss that."

"Touchy." Mariabella said teasingly. "I seem to remember, when we were younger, you were quite flattered by his attention and persistence."

"Mariabella…I'd hardly call what I did being flattered by the attention." Cleo said settling on the couch in the empty space next to Mariabella.

"True. Although the tart incident was memorable."

"Tart?" Alik asked. "I remember hearing …um…" Alik swallowed slightly before continuing, "Dad and Mom teasing Devon about tarts sometimes at the dinner table, usually over dessert. What happened?"

After Alik asked his question, Hartia started giggling and Orphen looked like he was suppressing laughter. "Da…er" Cleo started, stopping before she cursed in front of Alik, "That meddling doctor! Did he just tell you the story or show …um…nevermind."

"Yes, to both questions." Orphen said. Thinking, 'So, that was Devon in the picture. I don't know how I feel about the history they have, but… she's made it pretty clear where she stands. Still, I want to talk to her about it. We probably should get back on the more important topics, but…I can do at least a little more teasing.'

"You look good in blue." Orphen said, and Cleo blushed, realizing he really had seen the picture. Grinning, he added, "And red."

Cleo was still blushing when Alik, frustrated to be left out of the topic, piped in, "No one tells me anything! There's this story and the one with you and the horse! Devon couldn't stop laughing about it the whole way home. That's why we lost." Alik ended with a growl crossing his arms in a very familiar stance.

Hartia looked from Alik to Orphen, who was trying not to laugh himself, when Cleo spoke up, "I thought you were only training him to use a dagger, not how to be arrogant. That's a Sorcerer trait, not Hunter."

"Now wait a minute!" Hartia protested mock indignantly, "I-I… um…I have a comeback for that. Um… a little help here." Hartia said pleadingly, looking at Orphen and Majic.

Majic whispered, "I'm not arrogant."

With a look of triumph, Hartia seized on that idea, "Majic isn't arrogant! So you can't say all sorcerers!"

Majic seeing Cleo's glare about to be focused on him, decided quickly on a diversion tactic, "Um…I'm scheduled for those lessons with…" He paused, glancing at the scowl building on Orphen's face, "Hartia next week."

Orphen decided to come to his apprentice's rescue, "And that display of the Hunters earlier today wasn't arrogant?"

"Which Hunter? The one who attacked us or the untrained one that jumped in front of the spell." Hartia added, wincing right after he said it, as that was one of the topics up for discussion for after the youngest was in bed.

Mariabella, seeing things were about to really escalate, decided to diffuse things, and cleared her throat as Cleo was in mid-screech at Hartia. "Um…so Alik, you want to hear about those two stories? I don't have a problem telling you and I saw both. Which do you want to hear first? Horse or tart?"

"Mariabella! That's not fair!" Cleo cried.

"And your point?" Mariabella replied, grinning, as she heard Alik's request being chanted.

"The horse, the horse, the horse!"

"Figures." Cleo muttered. "I'll go dust the library," she groused, even as she knew she wasn't going to miss this for the world, anticipating the reactions the story was going to get. Privately, she had to admit, that part was funny.

"Don't you want to make sure I get it right?"

"Not particularly. You told it enough at school to have your facts straight. I swear, you must have rehearsed it."

Majic whispered to Alik, "You know it's good if she'd rather dust the library, her least favorite chore, instead of hear it again."

In reaction to Majic's comment, Alik's eyes got really big. "Wow! Come on Mariabella, what happened?"

"Let me give you a bit of background first. This happened while we were all at boarding school. Now, you may not believe this but at the time, Cleo was quite the accomplished horsewoman, quite the **competitive** horsewoman. She had just beaten Devon. Again. And he was not taking it well. So…being a glutton for punishment, he decided to challenge her again. Well…her horse was being shod, so she declined, and Devon countered, saying they could just go for a ride. That she could use one of the school's horses and that since she'd be on an unfamiliar horse, they wouldn't race. Since Cleo wanted to ride anyway, she agreed. Now, here's where it gets interesting. The Stable Master had just gotten in several new half-broken horses. Including the one Devon saddled up for Cleo to ride."

Hartia interrupted, "This is interesting? It sounds dangerous."

Mariabella shot Hartia a look, but continued like he hadn't said anything. "He'd told her to meet him in the corral, so he could bring her the alternate horse. He handed her the reins and walked off to get his horse."

"Ever the gentleman." Cleo growled.

"No interruptions." Mariabella chided, "I was walking by with a few friends…well…okay, half the school, since Devon sent me a note stating I needed to be there. Actually, he sent everyone the same note. We arrived just as Cleo mounted the horse. She did great for a while. It was doing it's level best to buck her off, and she hung on like glue. You know, I may have to ask Devon about that, if he really did put glue on the saddle but… back to the story. Eventually, she …um, I think she steered it near the fence on purpose. Either way, the landing was the same."

"Okay…I still haven't heard the punch line." Orphen said, slightly upset that Mariabella was making light of something so dangerous and frightening for Cleo.

Majic added with a slight grin, "Wait for it, Master. Your patience will be rewarded."

"MAJIC!!! You and Mariabella are so in trouble. You don't have to finish that part. Just that I beat the crap out of Devon afterwards."

"Crap is a very good word, Cleo." Mariabella said, giggling. "And threats won't work. I know you won't hurt us."

Hartia catching on, groaned thinking, 'Oh, if what I think happened. That's not going to be pretty, and Devon lived through it? Amazing.'

"Now, if I may finish, the punch line, as you put it, is that Cleo was bucked off the horse and went careening over the fence and found the softest place to land. She landed face first into a wheelbarrow full of … well, since you used the word earlier…horse crap."

"Ewwww…she fell into horse shit!" Alik cried.

"Alik! Watch your mouth, or I'll wash it out with soap." Cleo said.

Majic smirked, "Well, we all know you did afterwards."

"She did indeed. Although she spit it out immediately, I still think she set a record that day for the number of consecutive times someone brushed their teeth."

"She got it in her mouth! Gross!" Alik said between giggles.

"You have no idea." Cleo said with her teeth clenched.

Orphen had been trying to control his laughter, but as he started to lose the battle, he choked out, "You were right, Majic. The wait was worth it!" He glanced over to Cleo to see her flushed. Whether by embarrassment, anger, or amusement, he wasn't certain, but it was enough to send him over the edge as he started to laugh as hard as Hartia, who was on the floor holding his stomach.

"Well… finish it, Mariabella," Cleo hissed, hiding her smile, since all the laughter in room was contagious. Besides she'd never seen Orphen laugh so hard before, and was kind of enjoying seeing the uninhibited mirth on his face.

"There's more!?!" Hartia gasped, "I don't know if I can take any more."

"Fine…we can stop there. If you don't want to know what happened to Devon afterwards." Mariabella answered.

"Keep laughing and I'll arrange a demonstration of what happened next. Mariabella's already volunteered." Cleo threatened.

"Give us a minute." Orphen cajoled.

Mariabella answered, "No, I don't think I will. Cleo dug herself out of the latest mess she'd landed herself in."

Everyone groaned at Mariabella's choice of words, and Cleo muttered, "I knew you practiced that"

Mariabella just grinned slyly and continued on, "Devon, by this time, looked like you, Hartia. Although, he was rolling on the ground laughing. Unfortunately, that made him in the perfect position for a gift from Cleo. She took the wheelbarrow over to him and dumped the entire load on top of him. She was nice enough to warn him just before she did anything. Of course, that meant he rolled on his back to face her, just as she overturned the wheelbarrow, and its contents, on him."

"Ick! She didn't." Alik looked over at Cleo in disbelief.

"I did…and I don't think Mariabella is finished quite yet. Are you?"

"Oh, no…" Mariabella replied, with laughter in her voice as Hartia, Majic, and Orphen had dissolved into another fit of laughter.

Orphen was thinking, 'That's my girl. She um…gave as good as she got and I doubt she left it at just getting even. But that isn't enough to make you that scared of horses. There has to be more to it and I intend to get the rest later.'

Hartia said as he returned to the couch next to Orphen, "Remind me never to make you that mad!"

Mariabella cleared her throat, "If I may continue, after Devon's turn at digging himself out of his mess, Cleo proceeded to punch, kick and spit at him. She ensured that each action did two things. One, she filled any open orifice. Mostly his mouth and shirt, was …um, filled with the refuse from the wheelbarrow, and two, that with each hit, he fell back into the pile. So, he was coated, head to toe, front and back. Didn't you even pull his shoes off and load them up?"

There wasn't a dry eye in the room, even Cleo had succumbed to laughter and she nodded confirming what Mariabella said.

Everyone was calming down after that welcomed bout of humor, when footsteps were heard on the stairs, signaling Tistiny and Devon were returning. As they entered, Mariabella and Cleo noticed that everyone, including Devon, looked like they'd been crying for one reason or another. Seeing that, Cleo moved from her spot next to Alik to the center of the other couch, between Orphen and Hartia.

Seeing Devon, Alik patted the now empty seat next to him as Tistiny chided the group, "I brought out all this tea, coffee, and treats and no one is eating." She picked up each cup and saucer and handed one them out, starting with Cleo.

"These are Mariabella's special cookies. The ones I told you about. Try one." Alik handed a cookie to Devon and put one in his own mouth, which was quickly followed by a big swallow of his milk.

Cleo had just finished taking a deep drink of her tea and Devon was chewing on the cookie Alik had all but shoved in Devon's mouth, when Alik decided to ask his brother a particular question. "Big brother, what does horse shit taste like?"

Devon spewed the cookie all over the snickering audience and choked slightly as what Alik said sunk in. "Um…I guess that story came out while I was upstairs. Let's just say I wouldn't recommend eating horse shit, Alik."

"Alik…" Cleo said warningly as she stood up and glaring at Devon, "What did I just say?"

"Um…I forgot. Sorry." Alik replied sheepishly.

"Cleo, chill…it's okay. He just surprised me." Devon defended, as he reached over to ruffle Alik's hair.

"That's not my point. It's the language. He shouldn't use it and he was warned earlier."

"It's not like you didn't use it when you were that age."

Tistiny winced, she was afraid of this.

"Yeah… and when I got caught, I was punished. So were you. What did your mother do to you when you said a similar word in front of her?"

Devon muttered, "No sweets for a week. There was the one time I went for a whole month, because of you. But, jeez, Cleo, cut him a break…he used the word accurately. Besides, I'm his brother. I'll decide if and when he needs to be punished."

Tistiny interrupted, by saying, "We can discuss punishments later. For now, we have more urgent problems facing us."

Mariabella agreed with her mother and continued, "Yes, what is our next move?" looking at the sorcerers three.

Taking the hint, Majic said, "I'm almost finished with the copy of the rubbings for Stephanie. That's going to need to go to Alenhatan."

"Rubbings? What are you talking about? What does that have to do with anything?" Devon inquired. Absently moving Alik, who'd suddenly dozed off, to lean against Mariabella. He did keep his hand lightly on Alik's shoulder, almost as if he was holding on to reassure himself that Alik was really there.

"We've found out that the demon was sealed in some Heavenly One's ruins near here. They've been destroyed, but not before we got a copy of many of the writings there. We're working to translate those to see if they hold a clue to the way, or ways to defeat him." Majic replied carefully, wording his response.

"What's to research and translate? I find him and hack him to bits. No problem."

"If only." Cleo muttered, shuddering.

"And where is he?" Orphen prodded, surreptitiously slipping an arm behind Cleo.

"I don't know. Can't you sorcerers see him? That's how my dad always said you sorcerers found people. You had someone who just saw things."

"Yeah…that's Lai. He's been seeing things for months, but nothing as specific as a location, unfortunately. However, so far, everything he's seen has come true, but his visions still don't tell us where the demon is now or even where he was. Only the destruction he's going to cause if he's not stopped." Hartia patiently explained.

"That's a big help." Devon said sarcastically, "You only have one? And not a very reliable information source, at that. One of the Hunter rules, always have a back up."

"Seers are rare, extremely rare. There is usually only one per generation. The emergence of a new seer often heralds the death of the old one."

"Man, that must suck. Your replacement shows up and you're dead. But, I guess since they're a seer, they must see it coming."

"Devon!" Cleo exclaimed, "Lai is our friend. Show some tact and shut up about things you don't know anything about. Like sorcerers, sorcerous runes, or seers."

"Oh, and like you do."

"I can read some runes and am learning more. I've traveled with a sorcerer…er…" With a sheepish glance at Majic, she amended, "two sorcerers, for years, have sorcerer friends, and have actually had tea with a seer." Cleo said smugly, and gave Devon a look that practically screamed 'top that.'

"Okay…so you're a sorceress wannbe."

"No…I'm a Hunter."

"You wish!" Devon scoffed, "You just want to be one because I am. You never could stand me being more important than you."

"It's not that! I'm a Hunter. Or how else would you explain the spell reflection?"

"Obviously, that's just because you traveled with that sorcerer, who doesn't know how to handle you! You can have that for protection and not be a Hunter!"

Cleo clenched her fists as she prepared to launch her next volley at Devon when Tistiny spoke up. "Enough! Your bickering stops now. I would have thought you could have grown out of this. Both of you. Now calm down and drink your tea," Tistiny urged. Cleo grudgingly picked up her cup and drained it.

"Um… back to the rubbings. I'll just 'port them over to Steph." Hartia said.

"You can't…" Cleo yawned and Tistiny smiled, "H-he's watching. You'll make her a target if you do."

"Shit. She's right, again."

"Hartia! Language."

"He's asleep."

"I don't care…and you never tried to play asleep in front of Childman."

"Not that it ever worked. Fine…I'll watch my language."

"Thank," she yawned again, "you."

Devon interrupted, "Look, I don't have time for this. I have something I have to do if I am going to leave for the Ongoing's in the morning. Can we just drop this topic and move on?"

Hartia's eyes widened in surprise at Erin's and Bastian's surname, but he quickly suppressed it.

"That's an idea," Cleo yawned again and leaned slightly on Orphen, her eyelids drooping as she was having difficulties keeping them open, "Send Shrimpy with Devon, they can deliver them… on …the…" Cleo's voice faded off into a light snore.

Tistiny looked on with a slight smile as she stood up and said, "Finally. Orphen, Devon pick them up and let's get them upstairs for their…um …arranged nap. So you can get out of here and back."

Tistiny motioned to the door for Orphen and Devon, who were carrying the sleepers, to head up to Cleo's room. Once they were out of the room, Tistiny turned back to Mariabella before following them and said, "Horses."

"It's been done already, Mother."

Hartia and Majic watched the empty doorway, confusion plainly showing on their faces. "As Mother is explaining to the other two right now, she drugged their tea and milk to give you time to get to the cave and back. So you'd better head on out to the horses."

Majic and Hartia simply nodded, stood, and headed out of the house, mentally preparing themselves for whatever they might find.

* * *

Tistiny opened the door to Cleo's bedroom, allowing all four to enter. Orphen placed Cleo on the bed first, and Devon put Alik right next to her.

Orphen looked at Tistiny and asked, "You drugged them right? How long do we have?"

Tistiny grinned at how quickly he caught on, "I administered the sleeping herbs as prescribed by the doctor to allow them approximately three hours of sleep." With a pointed glance at Orphen, she added, "Sleep without dreams."

"Thank you." Devon said to Tistiny. Then he glared at the man he now considered his rival, who was still standing on Cleo's side of the bed, "If you're coming, let's go."

Tistiny watched them leave and shook her head. "Come back safe, all of you." She looked back at Cleo and Alik, thinking, 'I hope I did the right thing. If what Devon said was true, we're all going to need it. Rested, you should be able to help Orphen and Majic, if I can't. And I know I can sic Mariabella on Hartia. I've got an idea now of what happened. You're your father's daughter, brave beyond words. Nothing I can say will stop you from the course you're on, and, after my talk with Devon, I understand. I'll pray for you all, I fear you'll need every bit of it.'

* * *

I know, I know …it's about darn time I updated. Between, vacations, moves, school, completely opposing work schedules and a plot issue from …well, you know where, it just took forever to get this chapter completed. I won't say I'll be able to update quickly but I will do my best. Please do not be surprised if it's a month or more. I'm a perfectionist and really go over everything with a fine tooth-comb, it may take time but you get a better story for it.

Also, since I've introduced a new character here, Devon's an original character he was never in the series/manga/novels.

Again, I appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedules to follow my story despite infrequent updates. As always, if you include your E-mail or sign-in under your profile, I will respond personally. I also want to do a general thank you for each of you who reviewed, multiple times even, to motivate me to update. In case you don't know who you are…my thanks to: angel, Cesia Illuser, Cleo, Commander Cheddar, f-zelda, Gabzilla, Libitina De Averna, Palm Tree, renee, sabacat, SnowDucky86f, starrynight and Wildfire's Flame


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.

This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!

* * *

Chapter 13

After a couple of hours, Garik returned again to his scrying orb. He re-focused on the entry to his former hide-out. He observed that the sorcerers had returned with one of the Hunters and were now exiting the cave. 'They look upset. I guess they found the gifts I left the Huntress.' He'd barely finished that thought when her pet sorcerer let loose a powerful spell into the entrance of the cave, collapsing it. 'Yes, he found it and is quite unhappy. Good to know.' He watched her pet sorcerer speak quickly to the others and teleport away. The red-headed one grabbed the tether for her pet's horse before mounting his own. The others followed suit and all turned towards the house, with a Wolven following them. Garik sighed, "Still no mistakes, yet, but I'm patient. I've already waited a thousand years and I'll be ready for your mistake, Huntress." Garik looked up from his orb as it blanked out when the group entered the protective zone held in place by the Wolven, to see that his demon servant had returned.

"He is checking on the answer and our ally."

"Good," Garik said. "We will be ready when they move."

* * *

Devon, Hartia and Majic arrived on back at the mansion to see Tistiny stepping out of the doorway as they dismounted.

"I take it you found what you were looking for," she said quietly.

"More than we ever wanted," Hartia said as he led all four horses towards the stables, "but I think you already know."

"Some." Tistiny replied, gesturing them to enter the house. "We have servants that can take care of the horses."

"I know. I want to tend them." Hartia said, grimly.

"You would." Tistiny whispered, so quietly Hartia didn't hear, although Majic did.

"Um…I may see Doctor Hale afterwards." Hartia saw Tistiny's eyes widen as concern colored her features, "To help him, no one's hurt." He reassured her.

Tistiny nodded understandingly, "Doc Hale or Doc Falton?"

Hartia eyes lit up momentarily when he heard that very familiar name. Doc Falton was the town's veterinarian. Silently thanking Tistiny for her veiled suggestion, Hartia realized that was an even better idea, since Doc Hale had made it quite clear that if he needed any healing help, he would call them. He'd emphatically said that they should spare their energy for those that really needed it, instead of healing scraped knees and cuts, slight injuries that taught lessons to the young. "Um…Falton instead. Also, I will need to return to the Tower as soon as I finish up. I need to update Azalie and get a few questions answered." Hartia swallowed down his fury, which had been at a low simmer ever since they'd first met up with Devon outside the cave and had surged again when they witnessed Garik's handiwork.

After Hartia moved away with the horses, Tistiny addressed Devon and Majic, "Alik and Cleo are still asleep. Orphen is out back, chopping wood, if you want to do something active until dinner."

Devon just nodded and walked around the house.

Majic watched, almost dumbstruck. Each one of them was going their separate ways to cope with what they'd discovered, but he really didn't know what he wanted to do. Part of him wanted to start running and never stop, but another part wanted to go grab Cleo and Alik and never let go.

Sensing Majic's confusion, Tistiny made a decision for him, gently grasping his arm and guiding him inside. Once inside, she said, "Don't you need to finish up that copy of the rubbings?"

Majic nodded, but he was looking up the stairs, towards the door to Cleo's room.

Seeing his gaze, Tistiny figured out what was only just crossing Majic's fuzzy mind, "You know, there's a desk in Cleo's room. You won't disturb them. Although, I suspect Alik will wake first, I estimate they'll both be out for at least another hour or so."

Majic then looked at Tistiny, "Don't you want to know?"

"Are you ready to tell me?"

Majic shuddered as he remembered what they had seen. After a moment, the shudder stopped and he shook his head slightly in a no, which, as he looked down, gradually got more forceful.

Tistiny continued, "When you're ready, or at least have had a chance to come to grips with what you saw, I'll listen. No matter when or what time." With that last line, she hugged him and gave him a nudge towards the stairs. "I'll be up with some lemonade shortly."

* * *

True to Tistiny's estimate, Alik not only woke up first, but also in almost exactly an hour. As they'd agreed when she came up to deliver his lemonade, Majic quickly tried to direct him downstairs, but Alik, however, had a different idea.

"Why are you sad?"

"How'd you…?"

Alik said, "I may be a kid, but I'm not stupid. You look different and you're frowning. Oh…" Alik said knowingly and frowned, too. "You went back…and…and into the cave. Didn't you?"

"Yes. I'm not going to lie. After all, we promised. No lies." Majic said, trying to turn the conversation to a positive note.

"Um…you didn't mention that to anyone else in this room before you went, did you?" Majic shook his head, answering Alik, who grinned wickedly, "You're gonna be in so much trouble. How do you feel about dusting the library?"

Majic chuckled slightly, "I like messing around in libraries. And Cleo knows it. That's still your punishment."

"Drat!" Alik exclaimed, but quickly sobered and went back to the previous topic, "Um… Do you need to talk?"

Majic grinned ruefully and reached out to hug Alik, whispering, "Not yet. But thank you." Breaking off the embrace, Majic continued, "Now, Mariabella's downstairs. She has a snack and …well, if you ask nicely, I bet she'll tell you a story."

Alik turned to go, but stopped to think a moment. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes. I've got the copying to do. So shoo…before you wake Cleo. You know how she can be."

Alik nodded, and then changed the subject entirely, "Do you think she would tell me the tart story?"

With a groan, Majic muttered, "If she must."

"Does that mean you were involved, too? I thought it was just Devon."

Groaning again, "I was and it was all Cleo's idea and that's all I'm saying."

"I can't wait to find out!" Alik said laughingly as he hurried out of the room.

"I can." Majic whispered to no one in particular, savoring the silence, because, once Cleo woke up, there was going to be hell to pay for going without her. The only upshots were that Leki and one of the other Wolven had come along and that Tistiny was the one who'd administered the sleeping draft.

After Alik left, Majic found he couldn't concentrate again on the copy, even though he was only about two lines from finishing. He didn't understand. 'Why did Master leave us? What was so horrible he had to get away? What set him off?'

Resignedly, Majic carefully set the paperwork aside so he could think. He moved to the couch and completely away from the desk. The position of the couch afforded him a better view of the bed, where Cleo was still sound asleep. 'I need to think. I need to figure this out. Okay, Majic, think. No matter what happened, I need to be logical about this. I-I'll deal with the emotional side later. I need to logically go through the events to figure out why. Master would never leave me… no, us, if it wasn't something he was either trying to protect us from or couldn't deal with himself. In the cave, I remember, he wouldn't let me or anyone else into one of the cells. This was before… before we found Bastian, so it wasn't that. It was after we found the smashed record crystals. Oh, man, it was a whole library…a library of information we could have used. No…focus. Master didn't like that, but he was calm …well, not exactly calm, but in control, but he left early, before we'd finished in the largest room, Garik's room. When we caught up, Master was coming out of the corridor where the cells were. We'd looked at the cells earlier and Devon identified the cell he and Erin shared, the one Alik and Bastian shared, a third Garik sometimes put Devon in when he wanted them all separated, and a fourth. According to Devon, Garik said that cell was reserved …yeah, that was the word Devon said Garik used …reserved, what a sick bastard. No…I can't go there. The cell…was reserved for the Alpha Hunter. The Alpha. Now, we know that was…is…Cleo. Oh, what was in that cell?'

Majic looked at Cleo and realized it had to be something about her. "It was something he did to you, wasn't it?" Majic whispered aloud, although he didn't realize it.

Continuing silently, 'That's the only thing now that would set him off like that. The helplessness at knowing it was happening to you, when…he…we, weren't there to protect you. That explains it. When I approached him after he'd snapped at Hartia when he tried to go into the cell, I saw Master's face, he was so pale he was almost white. He was trembling, …not with fear, but literally shaking with rage. And, his eyes. Oh…I haven't seen that pain in his eyes since…since… we thought…. Stop it!! I can't!' Majic thought desperately, shaking his head in denial.

He took a deep breath to focus. 'Next was…damn. Okay…Master and Devon stayed outside of the cell. I went in behind Hartia. I heard him gasp and he started to push me back, but I dodged to look around him…Oh, God…I-I, what was I thinking? I just thought Devon was being a drama king again when he'd said he'd seen it and didn't want to go back, but …Garik, he-he skinned the boy …alive, probably… Oh, God, I lost my lunch and I doubt I'll ever see anything worse than….' Majic began whispering again, "No, I won't think about that. I can't, I have to strong. For me, for her, for Master, for everyone."

"You are strong, Majic."

"No, I'm weak." Majic responded.

"You're not weak, you're strong. Don't underestimate yourself."

"If I was strong, I wouldn't have thrown up in the cave. I'd be able to handle this. I wouldn't …would be…" Majic put his head down, realizing tears had been flowing down his cheeks.

He felt an arm go around his shoulder and realized the voice he'd been hearing hadn't been his own thoughts, but Cleo. He heard her whispered question, "The cave?"

"Oh…Cleo, it was…it was so…so…" Sobbing, Majic couldn't continue.

Cleo pulled him close, whispering in his ear, "Majic, I won't tell you it'll be alright, because I can't see the future, but…we'll all face it together. You aren't weak for feeling. Feelings make you stronger and give you a reason to go on."

Majic continued to incoherently mutter and sob as Cleo tried to get a clarification from him. "Majic, did you and the others go back to the cave?"

Majic managed a weak nod. "You went in. Didn't you? Oh, Majic." Cleo's murmured, pulling Majic into an even tighter embrace. "That was why I was so insistent on coming; I figured you'd end up staying outside with me. I knew I couldn't go in …but, I would have kept you… and Alik, with me. I-I wanted…no…needed, to protect you both from…" Cleo stopped, blinking back some tears of her own, as she remembered much of what happened. She harshly pushed it back, not wanting to face it, believing she wouldn't be able to help Majic if she broke down.

"Cleo…I-I knew it was bad… but …even in my worst…nightmares. I-I could never have imagined…"

"Majic…I'm alive. I'm out of there, so is Alik. You're one of the ones that saved me …no, us."

"But I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. I heard you revealed the …um…golem. Is that right?"

"Well…I guess." Majic replied weakly.

"See. You had a big part in our rescue. Do you really think Orphen would have left if it hadn't been confirmed that I was alive and it was a trick? You were strong enough to take the chance and cast that spell. A spell I know you've had precious little practice with. And if that doesn't take strength and courage, I don't know what does."

Looking up at Cleo, still sniffling, Majic said, "So…I…I'm not in trouble?"

"Oh…I didn't say that. All of you are in trouble for casting a sleep spell on me so you could go."

"Un uh…you…um…your mother put something in your tea and Alik's milk. It wasn't us. The sorcerers are innocent." Majic said, attempting a joke, but spoiled the effect with a sniffle.

"Hmmm… So…this time, the sorcerers are innocent, you say. But you left and went to the cave, when you knew I wanted to be there. So, innocent? Maybe for drugging me, but the sorcerers, as you put it, are quite guilty of leaving me behind. But we'll deal with that later." Cleo looked intently into Majic's eyes. "I-I may…no…I know, I can't talk about it yet." Cleo glanced down and away, blinking back a few tears as she composed herself again. Looking back into Majic's eyes, she continued, "But I can and will listen, when you need to talk."

"God, Cleo, how can you say that?!? I saw what was in there. There was blood everywhere… Everywhere, Cleo. There wasn't one room that didn't have blood in it." Majic's voice broke as he said, "Not one!"

"I know." Cleo whispered, "That's why I needed go with you. You didn't…."

"Stop it! Stop protecting me! I'm not nine years old anymore. I wanted to know! I had to know what you went through. How can I help you …like you always helped me… if I didn't know or, at least, had some idea?"

"Then let's talk. What did you see? Did you go in every room? Who all was there?"

"I-It was just the four of us, Leki and um…I think it was Polikapi, but I can't tell them apart."

"I have trouble, too," Cleo said encouragingly, "Polikapi has a blonde tuft on his left ear but please…continue."

"Uh…yeah. Devon pointed out what the rooms were, the cells, kitchen, and Garik's room, with the library."

"Library," Cleo repeated quietly, "or laboratory?"

"Laboratory works, too. Had the examination table with the straps and the knives…" Majic stopped when he felt a shudder go through her. "Oh…um, is that where he…?" He felt Cleo tense and inhale sharply.

"What else was in the room, Majic?" Cleo said softly, so softly, if he hadn't been in her arms, he wouldn't have heard it, giving him a clue to change the subject.

"There were also record crystals…the key word to that is were. He destroyed them. All that knowledge. Lost. Gone forever. He wasted it."

Cleo froze and interrupted. "That was me."

"What do you mean, you?"

"I-I shattered the crystals." She said tensely, bracing herself for his explosion.

Majic looked at Cleo, utterly shocked. He knew she understood how badly they needed information and how valuable the record crystals were, from the time they'd spent on Baltander's. That she would destroy them didn't make sense. Part of him wanted to rail at her for doing it, but he refused to jump to conclusions, especially since she was talking. He examined her and saw how rigidly she was sitting, and realized she was bracing herself. She was expecting to be in trouble. That, more than anything, diffused any remaining outrage he felt at the lost of the information. Finally, he simply asked, "Why?"

"I couldn't take them with…and…and…Ga…G…" Cleo sighed frustrated with herself, and continued with, "he had found that several of the crystals held the locations of some of his brethren. He gloated that one crystal revealed the location of six of his lieutenants and another lead to one of his squads…squads, Majic. Fifteen or more…like him. I-I couldn't let him take that knowledge with him and he said he hadn't finished looking through all of them. I had to…" Cleo broke away from Majic, moving to the far end of the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest and sitting in a ball. She looked away from Majic, rocking, and continued brokenly, "I knew he'd hate….but, I couldn't leave…I couldn't…please, tell me I…didn't screw up as always…that he…he won't hate…me…that you won't…." Cleo broke off, unable to continue, as she looked pleadingly into Majic eyes, tears streaming from her own as she silently cried.

Majic moved to her, lifted her into his arms and cradled her across his lap. Using one hand, he moved her face so he could look right into her eyes. Comfortingly, he said, "Cleo…you did the right thing. If any of those crystals could have helped him find others, you had to. No one will blame you or be angry with you for doing that. Not me, not Master. It's okay. You did a good thing. You delayed his plans."

"I-I guess. Just like Argenthua said. I bought us time, when I smashed the vials of…um…the-the crystals are the same thing." Cleo murmured relaxing.

'Oh, shit…vials…those aren't crystals. Wait, didn't? Oh, yeah…Master said something about that, right after Argenthua's first visit. When they went back upstairs that night,the night Cleo returned, he said she'd gone back into the cave after almost getting out, to go back to Garik's room to destroy some vials of her blood. She didn't just destroy the vials, and then didn't want to tell us about the crystals, because she thought we'd be angry. I have to tell him.' "That's right, she did. Um…when did you shatter the crystals?"

"When I destroyed the vials…I-I…Dortin helped us out of the cells. I-I went back, since…G..he was out, and destroyed the vials and the crystals. I-I was so…scared he'd come back while I-I was there, but if I didn't, he would have had them…the crystals, to find more…and my blood, which… gave him strength. He…he…" Cleo stopped unable to continue. She was shaking and crying in his arms.

"It's okay." Majic murmured, rubbing her back reassuringly, "You did right. No one would say otherwise. If they do, they'll answer to me." With a slight chuckle, "Or Master, if he hears first." He used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe her face and his own. "You may have felt scared, but you were braver than I could ever have been. I-I would not have been able to go back…no matter how necessary it was. I wanted to run, especially after seeing the torture table and B-b-bastian. I still do. I want to run from what I saw… um…both times. I've tried to block out the first…"

Cleo looked up sharply, realizing Majic wasn't just talking about her experience. "You mean…"

"Yeah…Jared and M-mom. One of the reasons…that I've avoided talking about what happened to them for the last …heavens… nearly four years? Um…has it really been that long?… But, Cleo, I've wanted to ask… but first …this is a secret…you can't tell anyone…especially Master. Oh…God… if I'm right."

"Oh…right about what? What did you want to ask?"

"Cleo, you saw everything, too… Did you see or hear anything unusual? That, with our experience on the road wasn't consistent with bandits?"

Cleo grinned slightly, realizing Majic had come to the same conclusion she had. "You mean like the magic lights and the huge footprints? And the fact that Orphen paled when I mentioned the purple flashes when I was giving him a brief run down of what happened on my way to drag you off the roof? Again."

"Oh…you figured it out, too."

"Majic, I'm not a sorcerer, but I'm also not stupid. I guessed a few years ago. Once we started traveling…trying to save a dragon lady who'd gone nuts…it was like two and two equaling four. I didn't say anything because I didn't know how much you really remembered. And a few other reasons."

"Like how he would have reacted. I guess we kept quiet for the same reasons." With a mischievous grin, he added, "To protect our protector."

With a matching grin, "Exactly. But it's more than that, isn't it?" Cleo pressed slightly, since he was talking about what happened.

"Yeah…it hurt to much too even think about them. I lived, they didn't. I keep thinking I could have saved them. I mean, I'm a sorcerer, but I hid."

"Think about two things. One, who put you in the barrel and ordered you not to come out until…well, you remember? Two, you've been at the Tower, Majic. How old are most of the apprentices who can cast?"

"I know. Logically, I know. She, …Mom told me to stay and the majority of sorcerers can't or don't cast their first strong spells until they're in their early teens. But, emotionally…I'm still a mess."

"No, you're not. You're human…you experience the same emotions…same feelings, same hurts and the same joys. You…we don't have to go through them alone. We have friends and family that can help, when we let them." Cleo poked him in the chest to punctuate her next statement, "And don't you forget that, Majic Lynn. Understand?"

"Perfectly. But, that goes for you, too, Cleo Everlasting. Understand?" Majic replied, grabbing her finger before she could poke him again.

"Yes, I understand perfectly, as well. Now, did you know that you're comfortable and I'm still groggy?" Cleo said, as she laid her head on Majic's shoulder.

"But, um…Cleo, my legs are falling asleep, 'cause, um…you're heavy."

"Majic, you'd better not be calling me fat."

Even though he was pretty certain she was teasing, he realized he was still treading on very dangerous ground. He quickly thought, 'I'm in trouble now, no matter how I answer, so how do I distract ..tract…got it.' Out loud, "Um…I just remembered, we've got a problem."

"A new one?"

"No, I'm afraid it's an old one, rearing its ugly blue head."

"Not the tart incident. Good grief, you turn one person blue, and you're branded for life."

"No, it was only temporary." Majic said, trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face.

"Oh, that was bad, Majic. But you're right, it was only temporary; you'd think we'd turned him that color permanently, the way everyone treated it like a capital offense. Besides, thanks to someone in this room, we had our punishment."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know they'd make us eat it, too."

"Come on… you told them to send us to bed without dessert, after we'd turned Devon blue using a dessert. You put it in their heads to make us eat that… that… thing."

"I didn't think they'd make us eat it. I was thinking of what would be a bad punishment and missing dessert would have been bad. I didn't think they'd do that. I mean, Dad wasn't that creative."

"Yes, but we were dealing with my parents! Your dad was away and had put my folks in charge. You're right, if it'd been him, we'd have been working in the tavern. If you hadn't said the word 'dessert', we'd have just been doing our normal punishments, stables and library, but still been able to laugh at the Blue Boy on our breaks. But no…you had to say dessert and muck it all up. And then…they had to take that damn picture!"

"That's going to haunt us forever and, um… oh, I know I shouldn't say this, but…um…Orphen asked Doc Hale for a copy of another picture he has."

"He didn't. Not the poison ivy!" Cleo cried, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Yeah…I tried to stop him… but, you know Doc. He loved bringing it up. It was fun back then…even when Jared and Mariabella were getting us into trouble."

"Yeah…do you remember the time Jared…" Cleo started as Tistiny quietly shut the door.

As she started downstairs to check on the older pair, she sighed in relief that, not only had Majic talked about the events of that day, but also broken though the block he'd had on talking about the good times with Jared and Mariabella. 'He's healing, finally. And she's starting. I just hope both of them can help the others.'

* * *

At the Tower of Fang, Hartia burst into Azalie's quarters and, in a severe tone, demanded answers, "Why did we just find the only Hunter currently directly allied to the Tower of Fang outside of the demon's cave?"

"Just a moment, Hartia." Azalie said, glancing around the room anxiously.

"No! I want an answer, damn it! And I want it now!" Hartia demanded angrily.

"I am a Senior Master and, like it or not, your superior. How dare you speak to me in such a tone?" Azalie declared, abrasively matching Hartia's rising ire.

"I don't give a damn. Why the hell weren't you watching him? Also, why was it so important that I stay in Totokonta when I should have been training with the Hunter! In case it has escaped your notice, there's a demented, sadistic demon on the loose. Remember Lai's visions? Death, blood, and mass destruction? Any of this ringing a bell?!?"

"Calm down!" Azalie admonished angrily.

"Like hell! I said I want answers, and telling me to calm down isn't one. Will I have better luck bringing this fiasco to the Elders!?! And don't you think I won't!" Hartia threatened as he became aware that they had an audience. In a thought, 'I could care less who she entertains as long as I get my answers.'

"Do it. I'm not the one who left the Tower without orders."

"Damn it, Azalie, quit playing games. I need answers."

"You want answers? Fine." Azalie bit off, "The Hunter snuck out of the Tower. We believed he was too ill to travel, since, when he arrived here, he was practically dead. If you remember, exhaustion, anemia and near starvation are not things that can be healed by magic. Hence, that is why your presence was not necessary, as the doctors did not want the Hunter to be doing any strenuous training for almost a month. Last week, just shy of three weeks after he arrived, he disappeared. We're aware of the danger to the Hunter and the demon that seeks him. So, we've been keeping his disappearance a secret. And, as you'll find out soon enough, when a Hunter does not want to be found, he vanishes, seemingly into thin air. I suggest that you do the same, Junior Master, until you calm down and return to give a report in a more rational state of mind."

Azalie's statement sent Hartia, who'd been clinging to a very fine thread, right over the edge. Harshly, he responded, "I really don't want to be here anyway…but I don't want to stoop to your level, either. You want your report, Azalie? Okay, here you go. I am officially giving you notice that we found and entered the demon's lair. We discovered the remains of two Hunters, who were brutally murdered by the demon, since you want me to be thorough, one had his heart ripped out and his body was mounted as a warning, outside the cave. The other, a ten-year-old boy, was skinned alive! His corpse was left inside the cave to rot."

Azalie brutally suppressed her shock at the viciousness of the demon, refusing to allow Hartia to see any reaction. Inwardly, she was raging and more than a little fearful. They had one Hunter to fight this, and she'd found him to be the most infuriating, stubborn person she'd ever encountered, and that was saying a lot. However, knowing what was in the cave explained why the Hunter, Devon, had wanted to go back so badly. They must have been alive when he left. That kind of loyalty was a definite positive.

"On to the next part of my usual report. Krylancelo is fine, except that he completely collapsed the mountain on the cave because of something he saw inside. Although, what could be worse than the boy, I don't know and I don't think I want to know, either.

Not that you care, but Cleo is healing well. She still won't talk about anything that happened inside the cave. She is still studying the runes and doing an admirable job. Alik is also healing well and everyone should be ready to travel within the next two to three weeks. We will be coming on foot; Krylancelo has demanded it and will not be deterred. Also, your lost Hunter will be traveling, under Wolven guard, with me, to the Ongoing estate, to return the cremated remains of the boys found in the cave for a proper burial. And, now that I've found out the surname of the boys, I need to decide how to best approach a Tower Journeywoman and tell her that her whole family is now dead, slaughtered by the demon.

And one last thing, before we entered the cave, we met Devon, who escaped your watchful eye and announced that he was hunting Krylancelo. So, I guess that begs another question: who issued the contract and why?"

Azalie's eyes widened in shock at that piece of news, "That, I'll look into." Eyes narrowing, she continued brusquely, "Now, you've finished your rant. I believe I said leave, until you were in a more rational frame of mind and could deliver your report in the proper manner." Azalie said coldly.

"Go to Hell! You want a report, go ask Krylancelo! I'm through with you!" Hartia shouted as he slammed out of the room.

"Hmmm… that went well." Azalie mused, after a moment of silence.

A voice came out of the shadows, criticizing her behavior, "You may be a Senior Master, but you still have a lot to learn about people. Condescending to someone who, if you read between the lines, was practically crying out for help, makes enemies of allies. I can see the Elders are remaking you in their image."

"Damn you! I don't need that. He was out of line and you know it!"

"So, two wrongs make a right?"

"I know, damn it. Why didn't you see this coming? You know I've always been better at provoking people than soothing."

"Observing people is not a special ability. You just demonstrated your skill or lack thereof. Now, what do you plan on doing about it."

"I guess follow Hartia's advice. I'll go talk to Krylancelo, although what kind of reception I'll get, I don't know. If you'll excuse me."

"Go tomorrow; let their tempers cool. Today, they had a shock. Give them some time to think. Also, in spite of how it was delivered, he did give a report so you need to deliver a report yourself." In a tone that brooked no argument, he added, "You also have an apology to rehearse."

She opened her mouth to protest, but, after reviewing the events discussed over the last few minutes, mutely nodded before turning to leave. "I'm going for a walk."

After she left the room, he shook his head, and muttered ruefully, "You're not going to walk…you're going to brood up at the top of the tower. Just like your brother."

* * *

Hartia entered the Everlasting mansion, slamming the door behind him and sending the servant who greeted him scurrying away with a glare. Mariabella, having been waiting for someone's return, witnessed the scene and hurried up to Hartia.

"You're back. Tea's ready…well, cof…"

"Not now." Hartia ground out, displaying his temper in front of her for the first time.

"Okay…" Mariabella said soothingly. "Maybe later."

"Leave me alone!" Hartia snarled.

"As you wish, Master Hartia!" Mariabella snapped back and turned away, holding her breath, praying he'd come back to himself. 'This isn't him. Mother warned me he might be like this. She wouldn't give me details, but she said to expect it and do what I could to break the cycle of anger. I hope this works.'

Hartia stopped himself, took a deep breath and visibly tried to relax, "It's not you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. Tea will be fine, later, and greatly appreciated, but right now, I need to talk to Krylancelo. Do you know where he is?"

She turned back to him smiling, gently, "Yes. After he finished spending most of the afternoon chopping wood with Devon, he and Majic stepped outside for a walk. I believe they were going to be going over some of today's events. Since they just left, you should be able to catch up to them easily."

"Thank you," he replied gratefully.

"I'll be in the drawing room, waiting. Take your time."

Hartia nodded and hurried out to catch up with his two friends.

* * *

Once he stepped outside, Hartia didn't immediately see Orphen or Majic. Not wanting to waste anytime, he chanted "Away" and 'ported to the roof of the mansion for a better view, only to be surprised when a voice spoke up.

"What kept you?"

"Damn it, don't do that!" Hartia yelped, regaining his balance after nearly falling off the roof.

"Falling gets you kicked out of the Roof Sorcerer Club." Majic said, giggling.

"Well, that solved my problem of finding you. Why up here?"

"Cleo." Orphen stated.

"Huh?"

"She hates heights." Majic clarified.

"Also, we're within the Wolven blocks here." Orphen added.

"Good to know. I need to…" Hartia started.

"Majic, first." Orphen interrupted and sent a glance Majic's way. Majic nodded. "He said he had to talk to me ASAP, about Cleo. So, unless this is more important then that, you wait."

"It's just Tower bullshit, related to the other woman in your life. What about Cleo? Is she okay? Did Garik make another appearance?"

"She's okay, nothing's wrong with her. We talked and she…talked a bit about what happened to her…or more correctly, something she did." Majic paused slightly, unsure how to continue and kind of wanting assurance that they'd react as he'd predicted.

"She talked… that's great news." Hartia said, "Great, a breakthrough. At least something good came out of the disaster today turned out to be."

"Why are you hesitating?" Orphen asked cautiously, adding in a mutter, "It's not like she hasn't done bone-headed stuff in the past."

"I told her… I promised her… that we wouldn't hate her for it."

Orphen paled and Hartia glared, snapping, "Hate her for what?!?"

Nervously, Majic, in a very timid voice, answered, "Um… the little she talked about came after I was…" Majic paused, and gulped before continuing, "lamenting the loss of the record crystals' knowledge. Garik didn't destroy them, she did."

"**She** did?!?! What possible reason could she have had to do that?" Hartia shouted, his anger surging again.

"Continue." Orphen said, through gritted teeth, trusting that she had a good reason for her actions. Cleo did many annoying, things but she didn't deliberately destroy things, especially things that could be important.

"Um…" Majic shuffled his feet, steeling himself to continue, "Apparently, Garik taunted her with the knowledge that the crystals gave him. Including the location of six of his lieutenants and a full squad, fifteen or more, of his soldiers."

"Twenty-one more magic resistant monstrosities. So much for the day improving. Okay…I'd say this makes the top ten list of worst days."

"Shut up, Hartia." Orphen growled before turning to Majic. "Why? Why would she think we'd hate her?" He was relieved that his instincts were correct, she'd had a good reason, a damn good one. Although, it still hurt to know she feared his anger …no, it was deeper than that. 'Of course, she didn't want me to hate her. She feared I'd reject her. I've given her plenty of reasons to believe that I might reject her, especially in the first week after she returned to me… us. It's not going to happen anymore, but I guess it'll take a while to convince her of that. And for once, I can't blame her, but it doesn't stop it from hurting,' he thought remorsefully.

"The loss of the crystals. Don't forget the library on Baltander's. She knows the value of them. She said she couldn't leave them for Garik and she couldn't take them with her. After seeing the cave, it's obvious that hiding them wasn't an option, so she destroyed them. She was so…"

Majic was interrupted, "She stopped him from getting more information. She couldn't carry them, she could barely stand unassisted, she… she was that weak. And she went back… in there to that room …" Orphen broke off. He also realized that at the time this all happened, she hadn't been up to talking much. He silently prayed he would never see her in such a weakened state again, even though, at the time, he had been beyond grateful she was there, and alive.

"We'd defeat Garik easily if all of us had even half her courage." Hartia muttered in a self-depreciating manner, thinking back on his 'visit' to the cave and the thought of going back in there still churned his stomach. "I can see how she could think that. I mean, we spend most of our time protecting Heavenly One artifacts. Their knowledge is irreplaceable, but, in the same situation, I can only hope that I-we would make the same decision."

"No wonder he was mad, no, furious. She cost him so much. We may never know exactly how much, but what we do know, I'm going to thank her for. He may still find them, so we'd better plan on having to confront the ones he mentioned to her. But, do you really want to think how many more there might have been in the crystals Garik hadn't gotten to? There was residue for hundreds of crystals in that room. Did she say if Garik told or taunted her with where the soldiers were hidden?"

"No…she didn't and, honestly, I didn't think to ask. But, I still don't understand. How did she destroy them all so quickly? She didn't say." Majic asked.

"That's easy," Hartia answered, "From the state of the room, I'd say she knocked the shelf over and, since she had the walking stick…she probably used that on anything that was missed."

"She's thorough. That's exactly what she probably did. Then she hobbled out to where Dortin and Alik were waiting…and started out…on a collision course with me and Leki. I've said it before and I'll say it again, some damsel in distress. Instead of waiting for her rescuer, she not only escaped, but sabotaged the enemy…" He paused, thinking, before deciding he hadn't fooled them before, so why play the game with them now? "That's my girl."

"Okay…maybe the day got better after all. Hearing that certainly makes up for the scene with Azalie earlier."

"Oh, yes. You were to get some information from Mistress Azalie at the Tower. What did you find out, Master Hartia?"

"Other than the fact that Azalie's a cold hearted bitch? Nothing we didn't know already. Basically, the Hunter, Devon, successfully snuck out of the Tower because they didn't think he was well enough for training or escape. She hid his departure from everyone, the Elders, too, I think, in an attempt to offer some protection for him. Also, that a Hunter on the run is hard to find." Hartia paused, sighing, unsure how Orphen was going to react, since he still wasn't sure himself, he added, "Honestly, it felt like she was more concerned about getting rid of me before I noticed she had a lover in the room. We're assassins; if we can't tell how many people are in a room, we won't live long. He was good, good enough to mask himself for a bit, but I'm the best. I was trained by Childman. Amateur." Hartia scoffed.

"We both were, idiot. Do I need to remind you who won our last duel?" Orphen taunted. He accepted the news about the potential lover. He knew, since Childman was an infant, who didn't appear to have any of his memories, that Azalie would probably move on. In fact, he suspected Childman would be disappointed in her if she didn't.

Majic heard the word assassin and, although he'd heard it used several times before, he didn't understand why it was used now, so he asked his question, before Hartia could respond to Orphen's taunt. "You're assassins?"

Hartia looked between the two before settling on glaring at Orphen and answering Majic's question, "I thought it was mentioned during your time at the Tower, but maybe not. It's a title. Used specifically for the sorcerers who go outside of the Tower. Mainly as an intimidation factor, but… some of our training did include assassination techniques. Yes, technically, we could be ordered to kill someone by the Tower, but that power hasn't been called on in years, if not decades, even if the training goes on."

"Do you think we can expect a visit from our sister tomorrow?" Orphen asked.

"Count on it. I did brief her, if she listened."

"In full?"

"Pretty much. I gave her a synopsis. I hit the…um…highlights. It was delivered harshly and you know how she gets about that."

"You were confrontational and looking for a fight. She obliged."

"Her people skills always did suck. But you're right, I was upset and looking for a outlet and a target for my anger."

"She needs to learn how to deal with that if she intends to play Master."

"True. Okay…we've heard Majic's news and mine. Care to share?" Hartia probed.

"No."

"Anyone who didn't expect that…raise their hands." Majic muttered under his breath. Orphen glared at him and Majic simply returned the glare with an understanding look, "You're the one who said we needed to talk about what happened, however traumatic, Master. But if you're not ready…"

"Don't use my own words against me. And yes, once I work through this, I will tell you both."

"Do you give your word?" Majic asked.

"Of course."

"I'm sorry, Krylancelo, but not this time." Hartia interjected, authoritatively, "You blew up a mountain. That says volumes. We can't go back to find out what set you off and you don't need to be radiating that rage around anyone else. It needs to be dispelled and talking about it is your best avenue, since the Everlastings probably have enough wood for three winters for the whole damn town by now. I know your personality. You want to brood, and I'd prefer to give you a chance to. But, this time, no dice."

"Not yet."

"Master, I've never seen you that angry. Even when… Agan… you …I…you blew up a mountain and left us. What was so horrible? It can't be worse than B-bastian."

"Don't bet on it." Orphen growled.

"Your rage," Hartia added, "you've barely got a handle on it. What if someone else sets you off? We know Garik is a master manipulator. What if he decides to play some more head games with you and pushes your buttons? Now, I'll grant you this much, you'd probably think to give the warning to duck…but would Alik, Mariabella or Tistiny think you'd do it? No… so they don't duck. What then?" Hartia said, playing devil's advocate.

In a soft voice, Majic added, "I know you need …err, want, more time to think, but he's right. Please."

Orphen sat down on the roof and put his face in his hands. Majic could see his hands shaking as he brought them up. Very quietly, Orphen began talking, keeping his voice level, "I went in the cell…the Alpha's cell, as Devon put it. Like that made it any better. It-It was Cleo's. I found some long blonde hairs and a scrap of yellow cloth." He pulled a dingy scrap of yellow from a pocket in his vest and held it gingerly, allowing Majic and Hartia to see. "Most likely from her dress. There were chains on the wall and I walked over to examine them. That's where I found the hair. As I was leaving, I-I…" Orphen paused to gather his thoughts. "You know we found Erin out front."

Majic started to interrupt Orphen to find out why he suddenly mentioned Erin, but Hartia silenced him with a hand on his shoulder.

Orphen continued. "He was dressed as me. No doubt, right?" Majic and Hartia simply nodded encouragingly, moving to sit down on either side of Orphen. Voice cracking with emotion, he asked, "What was missing?"

"Oh, shit!" Hartia exclaimed.

"Oh, God, no!" Majic cried, paling and thinking, 'It happened, it really happened, he did it in front of her. I dreamed it, but I didn't want to believe it.'

"Are you telling us his heart was in there?"

Orphen nodded, looking down at his boot, as he absently pocketed the scrap of material again, "I s-stepped on it when I was walking out. It was…." Orphen trailed off, raising his hands up in front of his face, he examined them, even as they shook slightly. "It was between two..." Orphen leaned forward on the roof to demonstrate. He put his hands, palm down, on the roof and pushed up. Now standing, eyes riveted to the spot where his hands had been when he stood up. "It was there…between small impressions in the dirt floor, hand shaped impressions. From the state of the ground, I'd guess the hands, h-her hands were…were wet when she got up."

"You not saying?" Hartia pleaded.

"No! It can't be… you're wrong. You have to be wrong. You have…to…" Majic trailed off weakly. "Please, tell me you're wrong." Majic looked up at Orphen, with tears welling up in his eyes.

Orphen sat back down between Majic and Hartia dejectedly. "I wish I could, but it all fits." Orphen admitted, placing his hand on Majic's shoulder and squeezing gently. "Now you know why I didn't want to say anything yet. Our emotions are so raw. Hell, I blew up a damn mountain." Orphen sighed, slumping his shoulders, "You were right, Hartia. I lost control."

"You weren't the only one. Working with Doc Falton calmed me down, but then I had to give that report and thinking about it got me wound up again. The confrontation with Azalie added to it. I lost control, with both Azalie and Mariabella."

Both men glanced towards Majic, "Um… I didn't know what to do. Tistiny pretty much sent me to Cleo's room. When she woke… we talked."

"Hmmm…And Tistiny directed me towards the vet."

"And me towards something physical. Are we really that easy to read?" Orphen muttered.

"To family. Yeah. But, you know, I don't think that's a bad thing." Majic mused aloud.

"So, do we tell Cleo what we've figured out?" Hartia asked, breaking the silence that had fallen after Majic's comment.

"No way in Hell!" Orphen gritted out. "She needs to tell us on her own."

"I-I thought it might help her face the memories, if she knew we knew, but… um… after …um this afternoon, I-I think it might do more harm than good. She would feel guilty."

"You two have known her the longest. I have my suspicions, but what do you think, Krylancelo?"

A new voice interjected, "The guilt will be there, for not telling, whenever she breaks through the memories, but the main guilt will be because she didn't stop it. And she won't be able to rid herself of that for a long time. Revealing, before she's ready to face it internally, would likely cause more problems than it would solve. You're all doing the right thing, your Master would be proud." Tistiny turned to specifically address Majic, "You have something else you need to discuss with your Master, from your talk with Cleo, but that can wait until tomorrow, since you both have come to the same conclusions. It's getting late and you," she paused, grinned mischievously and included all three in her glance, "Roof Sorcerers need to come in. Someone is getting restless."

"Um…how long have you been there?" Hartia asked.

"Long enough that such a great assassin should have known I was here."

"I-I was… um…I was clarifying for the other two, I wasn't asking for myself, you understand." Hartia scrambled to save face while Orphen smirked and Majic succumbed to some very welcome giggles.

"You go on believing that, dear." Tistiny said patronizingly.

"Sure you did!" Majic and Orphen said in unison.

"Okay, that's just annoying." Hartia pouted.

"Now you know what it feels like." Orphen taunted.

"Now… If you'll excuse me, it's been about twenty minutes and if Cleo and Devon are still alone, or even with just Alik, they're fighting. I need to go break it up. Additionally," With a look at Majic, "Alik is waiting downstairs for someone who promised to make some more paper airplanes with him for a few minutes before bedtime." She shifted her gaze to Hartia, "Mariabella is waiting for someone to share tea with her." And finally resting her gaze on Orphen, "I could use some assistance…especially if they start throwing food again. After all, they were in the kitchen."

Orphen arched an eyebrow, looked at Majic and said, "We'll talk tomorrow, go play with Alik for a while, bed at nine." He turned to Tistiny, "Since you heard, I'm sure you'll understand if I leave you in charge of disciplining the 'children.' I still need some time."

"I have plenty of experience. My husband always said, physical exertion was a good outlet for anger when you can't confront the target, but…you pay for it the next day. Could I recommend a bath?"

"Yeah…I know someone who said that, too, and besides a bath is a good idea."

"That's right, Master. Otherwise, you might end up thrown out the window."

Orphen just nodded. "If I don't get cleaned up soon, I might beat her to it."

"I suggested that because of other reasons…however, since you mentioned it, you are a little ripe. That is understandable, after all. Thanks to your competition with Devon this afternoon, we have plenty of firewood. Now…everyone off the roof," she said making shooing motions.

"Would you like a lift, Tistiny?" Hartia offered.

"Thank you, but no. I'd just as soon keep my feet solidly on the ground. Or floor, as the case may be."

"But it's fun. You should try it." Majic said, a gleam in his eye, "Unless you're scared."

"That works with Cleo, not me."

"Oh, well…Dad said you wouldn't do it." Majic sighed, hamming it up.

"I doubt your father said any such thing. Nice try, though." Tistiny called him on it, grinning. "Now, off with you. Let's see you do this teleport thing that you've so recently learned."

"Okay!" He glanced at Orphen and Hartia for approval.

"Just downstairs." Orphen answered as Hartia was nodding, hiding a grin.

"Away!" Majic chanted and disappeared in a flash of purple light.

"He is just like Alik with a new toy, wanting to show off. We should hurry downstairs so he can gloat properly. So, stairs? Or flash?"

"Stairs for me, I'm a little wiped." Hartia said, looking towards Orphen.

"Come on, you two." Orphen said with a smirk, as he lightly grasped their arms and chanted, "Towers in Heaven that Dance Around Me." And in a flash of purple light, they all disappeared from the roof.

* * *

For those in the U.S.A., Happy Thanksgiving!

Again, I appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedules to follow my story despite infrequent updated. As always, if you include your E-mail or sign-in under your profile, I will respond personally. (My apologizes go to the two reviewers I haven't gotten to but honestly I've been busy. I will get to you.) I also want to do a general thank you for everyone who reviewed. In case you don't know who you are…my thanks to: Animegoddess103, Commander Cheddar, f-f-zelda, Gabzilla, Palmtree, Redskin, Renee, Snowducky86f, starrynight, and Wildfire's Flame.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.

This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!

Author's note: Don't forget your toothbrushes ladies and gentlemen. After two chapters of full of angst, there's WAFF ahead, well, as WAFFy as Orphen and Cleo get. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14

In the kitchen, Cleo and Devon were glaring at each other across the table. Alik was sitting next to Devon, looking back and forth between Cleo and his brother with a look of exasperation. He put his head down on the table, wishing he could bolt for the door. Unfortunately, Devon had a grip on his arm, preventing his departure. Leki was sitting in the chair next to Cleo, shaking his head, watching with an expression that could only be interpreted as disapproving.

"Are you really not going to speak to each other again?" Alik asked lifting his head off the table.

"Only if **he **apologizes."

"For what? Cleo, I didn't do anything."

"What do you mean you didn't do anything, you…! It figures! You forget **that**, but won't let ancient history go!"

"Our engagement is not ancient history."

"It **is **ancient history! Father canceled it and I never accepted it…well…once I understood what it meant. How many times do I have to say that before I get it through your thick skull? Alik understands, don't you?"

"Cleo… do not bring him into your usual squabble with Devon." Tistiny said from the doorway as she entered the kitchen, "Do I even want to know how the subject of your engagement…err ex-engagement came up this time?" Tistiny chastised her daughter, thinking, 'Those two are like oil and water. They will never mix.' Resignedly, Tistiny asked, "Alik, why this time?"

"I don't know. I just asked about when they were blue. I asked if it was all over. Mariabella didn't know. So, she told me to ask them." Alik answered.

Majic, who'd come in just behind Tistiny, "And, obviously, it went downhill from there," he said ruefully, glancing at Cleo and Devon, remembering that, as much as Jared and Mariabella had loved to pick on him and Cleo, they'd had even more fun setting Devon up. 'Looks like Mariabella strikes again.'

"Oh…and here comes your shadow, Cleo. Some things never change. Once we get married, your pet sorcerers aren't invited." He glared at Majic and then focused on the person who'd just entered behind Majic.

Feeling Cleo's emotions, Leki jumped up onto her shoulder, nuzzling her and imploring her, using the link, to calm down. She inhaled sharply, clenched her fists and said, "Leki…" preparing to launch Leki's attack at Devon.

"That's enough!" Orphen's voice echoed around the kitchen from the force of his shout.

"Thank you, Orphen." Tistiny said, watching her daughter closely. She was literally shaking with suppressed rage and the pain in her eyes flared sharply. Whatever Devon had said in the last comment had seriously upset Cleo, even though she was preparing to take the fight to the next level. Tistiny really didn't want to have to rebuild her kitchen again. Although the last time, it was their fathers behind the destruction, 'I like my kitchen now, so history does not need to repeat itself.'

Tistiny looked reprovingly at both Cleo and Devon, as she admonished, "I would have thought you both were above such petty bickering by now, but I guess not. I'm very disappointed in both of you."

"I'm sorry, Mother." Cleo said, hanging her head and biting back the urge to say he had started it, as usual.

After a quick pause, Devon looked up with an innocent look on his face and said, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Ever…er… Tistiny."

Cleo was winding herself up to go after Devon about his attempt to manipulate her mother when Orphen stopped her, "Come on, Cleo. We still have a talk to complete about dances, horses and fiancées."

"Dances and fiancées…no way are you talking about that without me. After all, I was intimately involved in those events and we all know how Cleo exaggerates."

"Intimately…yeah, that's the word. No exaggerating necessary, just the truth." Cleo hissed, glaring at, strangely enough, Leki.

Orphen continued, as if neither one of them had said anything, "We'll meet in your room after I get cleaned up." Orphen's stomach made a loud grumble.

"Um…he hasn't eaten dinner or lunch today." Majic informed the room, but he was watching Cleo.

"I'll bring something up for our talk. I'll be up in a few and I promise I won't cook anything."

"Tistiny, you mean, you're just going to just let him into her room un-chaperoned?" Devon demanded, shocked.

With a meaningful glance at Orphen, Tistiny answered, "The door is always kept open, just like it was when you visited."

Orphen left the kitchen, giving Tistiny a quick nod, acknowledging her hint.

"She was only twelve and I was fourteen. How do we know he won't abuse your trust?"

"Jeez…this comes from the man who slept…" Cleo clamped both hands over her mouth as she realized what she was about to say in front of Alik.

"Cleo." Devon said harshly, glancing down at Alik.

"Oh, please, Bro. M-mom had **that** talk with me over a year ago. After I walked into the kitchen while you were...um…cleaning the table, as you put it, with one of the maids."

"What is it with you and tables, Devon?!?"

"I guess I wasn't the only one." Majic muttered. "Whatever happened to beds, Devon? No, don't answer that. That would be way too much information."

"Not you, too!" Cleo all but shrieked. "And you question Orphen's intentions? I'm safer with him in every way than with you in any way."

"I will not have my fiancée alone in her bedroom with another man."

"Oh… I am not! Arrghh…Devon." In a fit of frustration, Cleo threw up her hands, dislodging Leki, who jumped to the floor and darted under the table, tail down between his legs. Cleo closed her hands into fists, turned and took a step towards Devon. "I've had it with you and Leki says it's my fight. So be it!" She started walking towards Devon, her intention obvious. Leki yipped encouragingly from under the table.

"Not this time, Cleo!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Like hell. I'm older. I'm stronger. And, by God, you're going to acknowledge it!"

Cleo drew her fist back to punch Devon, saying, "Let's do this!"

"Cleotista Everlasting!" Tistiny shouted and Cleo froze mid-punch.

Devon chuckled and whispered to Cleo, although Majic overheard, "Someone's in trouble."

"That's it. I quit! Mother, you deal with him!" Cleo stormed out of the kitchen.

Majic said, "I guess I'm getting the food for Orphen."

Tistiny rounded on Devon, "Dimitri Devon Enduring. We need to have a talk. Come…" Tistiny was interrupted by Cleo storming back into the kitchen.

"No…I'm not leaving! You are! I need to take care of something and I don't want to have to deal with your attitude anymore. Besides, it's nine o'clock and time for Alik to get to bed. I figure you might want to have him in with you. Just make sure you have a light."

"I'm not tired." Alik started, spoiling the effect with a yawn.

"He doesn't have to go to bed." Devon said, challenging Cleo again.

"Devon, now." Tistiny said with steel behind her voice, "Cleo, have Alik help you prepare a plate. Then he needs to get ready for bed. We will be in the library when he's ready, so Devon can at least tuck him in before going to bed himself, since he has an early day tomorrow."

"But…Mrs…"

"The library." She reiterated and then turned to leave left the kitchen. When Devon didn't move to follow immediately, "Now! You are never too old to be punished or turned over my knee."

Devon followed sheepishly. As he walked past Majic, he whispered Devon's words back to him, in a voice too low for anyone else to hear, "Someone's in trouble."

"I'll settle you, later." Devon said, placing a hand on Majic shoulder in an apparent gesture of friendship, until he squeezed, hard.

Majic shook his head, 'Some things never change, but if Devon thinks I'm the same pushover who needed Cleo's ...um… assistance, he'd better think again.'

Cleo glared at the door after Devon exited, but quickly moved to fix the snack, with Alik making wild suggestions.

Majic solved the issue by suggesting a sandwich, which Cleo quickly agreed to since it was one of the few things she couldn't mess up. Even so, Cleo was distracted by a tug on her arm. "Yes, Alik?"

"Are you really mad at Devon?" Alik asked timidly.

Cleo sighed, realizing that she had to control her bickering with Devon. She took a good look at Alik, and realized he was really worried and a bit shell shocked. She looked up at Majic and he nodded in response, indicating that he'd take care of the food, but he pointed at the coffee. Nodding back, she put her hand on Alik's shoulder and guided him back to the kitchen table. They sat together and she attempted to explain. "Yes and no. First, since you may not remember, Devon and I have always fought. I suspect we always will. You've heard a couple of the stories of our …um, antics," They both glanced at Majic, who'd snorted when Cleo used the word 'antics'. At her glare, he attempted unsuccessfully to school his face into a more serious demeanor. She smiled slightly at the attempt, before continuing like nothing had happened, "…when we were younger. It's not that I don't care about him; it's just that we always seem to be on opposite ends of an issue. Orphen and I are like that, too, and you know how I feel about him. Most of the time it's in fun, but I'll admit tonight, with Devon, I went too far and I'm sorry for that."

"It's because Devon said the same thing …um, the monster did. Isn't it?"

Cleo paused and closed her eyes, sighing. "That's part of it, but Devon didn't know the significance of that phrase." Cleo saw Majic stop and look sharply at her in worry. She addressed both Alik and Majic when she added, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's all right." Alik said, ready to be off this subject and with a mischievous glint in his eye, he turned to Majic, "Can Cleo really mess up sandwiches?"

Without missing a beat, Majic answered, "Yes. I'm just about finished and once the coffee is done, it'll be ready to go up. In the meantime, let me tell you about when Cleo tried to make us tuna fish sandwiches."

Cleo groaned, bracing herself for some major teasing about her culinary skills, while she started fixing Orphen's coffee.

* * *

Devon arrived at the library to find Tistiny standing in the doorway awaiting him. Once he stepped past the threshold, she quickly closed the door and rounded on him.

"That is quite enough from you, young man." Tistiny stated authoritatively.

"What do you mean? I didn't ask her to attack me." Devon said, schooling his features into the very picture of innocence.

"No…you didn't," Tistiny said as she intently watched his expression, until, as expected, a hint of triumph snuck into his eyes. "You baited her into it."

"I did not." Devon said, petulantly. Tistiny gave Devon a pointed look and, after moment, he wilted slightly under her inexorable glare. "You and Mom had that glare down. Okay, so maybe I baited her a little… but…"

"No buts…you did and she rose to it." Tistiny continued, in a tone that barred any argument, "I know that you and Cleo have always been confrontational, but you are both adults now. I expected you to be able to control your behavior. I will not tolerate anymore of these outbursts. You were both wrong and I will be discussing this with her as well."

"Okay, so maybe it went too far… I'm sorry." Devon said, lowering his eyes, playing up the contrite appearance with slumped shoulders and a slight foot shuffle. 'That usually worked like a charm on… on Mom.' He thought, and his shoulders really slumped, remembering he'd never see her again and suddenly wanting to see her more than anything, even if he was in trouble. A hand placed on his shoulder broke him out of his reverie.

"Devon?" Tistiny asked quietly. Although she wasn't finished scolding him, she sensed a shift in his 'act.'

He looked up into her understanding eyes and winced, she had always been able to read him and seemed to know when he was faking, better than his own parents, even. He never seemed to be able to fool her. "I-I just remembered something." He said sadly and then started to genuinely apologize. "I'm sorry. I-I just fell back on old habits and …well…I don't trust him. He used his magic against me."

"Really?" Tistiny said surprised, knowing that Orphen was very careful with his magic, unless unusually stressed or provoked. Cautiously, she asked, "When and how?"

"Just after I met them by the cave. He got angry cause I announced we, Cleo and I, were engaged and cast at me. The spell ended up bouncing off me, I mean, I'm a Hunter, he can't hurt me that way, but to cast against a non-caster is…unconscionable."

"When he cast, did he have any idea you were a Hunter?"

"Um…probably. But that doesn't excuse the fact that he's dangerous. Maybe even as dangerous as that rogue sorcerer I accepted the old contract to hunt."

Ignoring the latter portion of his statement, Tistiny focused on the specifics of the confrontation, "What happened before he cast?"

"I was trying to get Cleo away from him."

"So you're saying he cast at you without you doing anything to provoke him?

"Yes. I was just trying to retrieve my fiancée."

"Okay…" Tistiny said leadingly. "So, what would you do if a complete stranger came up, announced that the person you were protecting was his fiancée, and tried to take her away?"

"I'd string them up by their…oh…" Devon started, until he caught on to the point she was making and continued sheepishly, "Okay, so maybe he wasn't being that dangerous and um…I did think they were grave robbers at first…and …um, rushed to defend Erin."

"I thought as much. Devon, you and Orphen are both welcome and trusted guests in this house. I know you two don't know each other very well, yet, but he has been protecting her for the last four years and he cares, too. You are going to have to accept that."

"No." Devon bit out, shaking his head to add emphasis to his denial.

"Then, will you accept Cleo's choice?"

"What? You mean, she …she and him?" Devon started angrily, not wanting to believe what Tistiny was hinting at.

"It's not my place to say one way or the other. But, will you respect what ever decision she makes?"

"Yes, ma'am." Devon said, growling slightly, taking hope in the fact that she hadn't said that Cleo had married that… bastard already. And, anything could happen until then. 'I can be very persuasive when I want to be, and I **will** win you.'

"I still have one more topic to discuss with you, young man."

Devon looked up, thinking 'What now?'

Placing her hand on his shoulder again, she continued in a gentle tone, "I know your life has been completely turned upside-down and you're still reeling from everything. Alik is in the same position. Although everyone has helped, Cleo has been the primary one who has been working so hard to reinstate a normal schedule for Alik and give him the stability to live with everything that has happened. I am asking you, for his sake, not to undermine that or her authority with him."

"He's my brother. He's all I've got left." Devon choked out.

"No one is denying that or trying to take him away from you, but he has suffered, too, and needs all the consistency we can provide. Also I'll add one other thing before I leave you to think for a bit. What do you think your parents would want you to do?" Tistiny paused and Devon nodded sullenly, "Should I send Alik to you? Or should we put him to bed in his room?

"His room, I'll join him. He's comfortable there." Devon said, realizing that would be better for Alik and, as another plus, Alik's room was closer to Cleo's.

Tistiny smiled, nodded and left.

* * *

"No, Leki I have not forgiven you. I asked for your help. I appreciate that you have faith in my abilities, but it would have been simpler to just blast him, and shut him up temporarily, rather than upset Alik. Contrary to a few sorcerers' beliefs, I do try to think before I act…I even think about the odds and the consequences."

Alpha challenged. Make him submit.

"Submit? You've said that before. Why?"

Prove Alpha.

"But you and the others already say I'm the Alpha."

Alpha challenged. Must accept or shown weak. Pack law.

"But I've always beaten Devon."

Not smart. Once challenge accepted, lose, then no more fight.

"It's a human thing, Leki."

Confusing, but challenge is challenge and Wolven no interfere.

"I don't care if the Wolven say Hunter fights for leadership brook no interference. Devon and I have always and will always, fight. This isn't about him wanting to be Alpha and lead, but because he can't accept that I won't follow him around like a," she paused, smiling slightly at a way to tease Leki, "dog, wagging my tail, begging for his attention."

By then Cleo had reached the door to her room. She heard movement in the room, and realized Orphen had probably used her tub. Grinning she thought, 'For all your grousing every time I insist on staying in towns, you like your creature comforts just as much as I do, and I have the biggest tub.' Cleo paused, blushing, as a provocative image of Orphen in her bath flashed across her mind. She blushed further when Leki chimed in.

Mating good. Make pups. Close link first, though.

After pausing momentarily to give the pink on her cheeks time to fade, she knocked lightly on her door, calling out, "You'd better be dressed, 'cause I have your dinner and I'm not standing in the hall, waiting to go into my own room."

She opened the door with one hand and balanced the small tray in the other. As she entered, she whispered back to Leki, "Watch over Alik…and his guest. Make sure they get a good night rest, in their room." She shut the door behind her and suddenly giggled slightly.

"What's so funny?" Orphen said. He was clad only in his black pants. He was standing near the bed drying his hair.

"Leki." Cleo said, blushing again at his state of undress. "Um… he understood the other part of what I said, without my saying it."

"You're not making sense." Orphen said looking up and noticing the obvious blush staining her cheeks. He stifled a moan as he reached for his T-shirt and pulled it over his head. He was feeling the same need that had threatened to consume him previously; he wanted to walk up to her, put the tray aside and pick up where they'd left off a few days ago. She wanted him; the blush as much as said it. 'I still can't believe it, but I'm not going to knock it. She wants me… probably as much as I want her, even knowing what I am.' He took a step towards her, intent on finishing what they'd started when he registered she was clarifying herself and he wasn't listening.

Cleo paused a moment to huff in indignation at Orphen's line before noticing his eyes had darkened with a passion she'd seen once before. Quickly, she realized she wanted to accept whatever he was going to offer, but with Devon next door, she couldn't. She fidgeted with the tray a moment before continuing, "After I asked Leki to watch over Alik and make sure he stayed in his room, he announced he'd bite Devon in a um…tender spot, if Devon so much as set a foot out of the door before morning."

"Hmmm… maybe I should yell for him to come here." He grinned, almost thankful for the distraction. 'No…between the doc and everything that's going on…we shouldn't. I tempted fate too much tonight bathing here, and I need to talk to her about it.'

"Only if you want to heal it. Leki wasn't referring to his bottom."

Orphen winced, involuntarily, as he moved away from the bed and further temptation and sat on the couch. 'Ouch, talk about a mood killer,' he thought. "Second thought, I wouldn't wish that on any man or boy."

"Although, I ought to sic him on you. What were you thinking, skipping meals today? I mean, you need to keep up your strength, too." She groused as she placed the tray next to Orphen on the end table. The tray held his coffee and a plate with a sandwich, a few carrots, and a pickle on it. One glance at the sandwich told Orphen that Cleo hadn't made it; remembering who was in the room, odds were that it was Majic's handi-work. He glanced at the coffee hoping that she made it because Majic's coffee was lousy.

"I'm not in the mood for your usual stalling tactics. You talk, I'll eat." He replied as he took the coffee mug and took a sip. Grinning, he realized she'd made it.

"All right. So, which do you want first, the dance or the fiancée?"

"None of the above…we need to finish horses," he said putting the coffee back down and picking up the plate with the sandwich.

"Um…what do you mean?" Cleo asked hesitantly.

"Don't pull that with me. I know you too well. One throw off a horse would only make you mad, regardless of where you landed, so there's got to be more. You weren't shaking in rage earlier." He pinned her with his gaze that, although he didn't come out and say it, screamed 'spit it out.'

"Okay…that could get too frustrating," Cleo muttered, slumping in the chair across from Orphen, "but you're right. Only my parents, the stable staff and the school administration know exactly what happened later. Mariabella always stops after Devon and I left to go get cleaned up…because she doesn't like to think about the fact that Father demanded that the horse be put down later for going wild and throwing a student."

"Cleo…the horse wasn't wild when you got on him." Orphen stated pointing out the anomaly in the tale and then took a bite from his sandwich.

"Oh …um, that's what Dad said." Cleo said, fidgeting.

Still chewing, Orphen managed an "Um hmmm," as looked sharply at Cleo. His gaze adding to the message, 'there's more and we both know it.'

"You're not buying that, are you? It's funny, everyone else did." She responded, ruefully.

"I'm not everyone else. And don't even try to change the subject. The horse?"

"Have I told you today how annoying you can be?"

Grinning, "You told me that this morning, loudly, and you're still stalling. The horse."

"Okay…you're right, I didn't let one throw scare me off horses. In fact, after I got cleaned up, I went back to the stables to ask the Stable Master for another horse I could ride." She relaxed slightly as she remembered something else from that time and sat forward, "My horse wasn't being shod, he had bruised a hoof on the way back from a trip to town that I'd taken. I'd gone to the store to get…"

"Cleo…the stable." Orphen said, before she got too far off track. This time, she was just being her usual self and getting distracted.

"Oh, yeah…" she said, contritely at the reminder and leaned back a bit. The tension returned to her shoulders. She continued, "and I didn't want to risk riding him until that was better. As you probably know, it's pretty standard for the Stable Master to have an office in the stable, so that's where I was headed when I noticed that the horse I'd ridden earlier was still saddled and bucking in the corral..."

Orphen stopped eating to give her his undivided attention and put his plate down, as he realized where this was going, from the clues she'd dropped earlier, and her overall body language, but he didn't interrupt her.

"I looked around and didn't see the stable hand I'd asked to take care of the horse anywhere. As you can imagine, I was upset by what I saw as his neglect and I immediately went to tend the horse and get the saddle off of him. What I didn't know at the time, was that the sable hand had been unsuccessfully trying to calm the horse and had gone for help from the Stable Master. The stable hand had only succeeded in stirring the horse up further." Cleo paused, gulping, curling her legs up under her and crossing her arms as she replayed the next part in her head. She was surprised that it didn't strike the raw terror in her that it used to. 'But then you've had plenty more to fuel your nightmares recently, haven't you?' she asked herself inwardly. She glanced up at Orphen and, to her surprise and pleasure, saw only patent support in his eyes, no judgment or disapproval. It gave her the courage she needed to continue.

"When I approached it, it smelled me and I-I guess it associated me with the start of its pain. It spooked further and reared wildly. I dodged a couple of times, b-but quickly realized I was making things worse, so I ran for the fence to get out of the corral. It followed or bucked in my direction, I-I don't know which. I climbed the fence and was almost out when the horse charged the fence, and me. The horse reared still trying to buck the saddle off, o-or chase me away, or both. It crashed into the fence, breaking its leg and falling. The last things I heard were the cracking of the fence, or maybe it was the horse's leg, a loud bang and then darkness, dampness and various noxious smells for a very long time." She shuddered at the memories and leaned back in the chair. Realizing she was still shaking a bit, she shifted her position a bit, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them and rested her chin on top of her knees. She wasn't ready to look back at Orphen, so she kept her eyes averted as she started on the easier part.

"I was told later what happened was that, as the horse reared, the Stable Master had come out of his office, with his gun, just in case it became necessary to put the horse down. He saw me falling, the horse rearing and colliding with the fence and realized that the horse had broken a leg, so he shot. The horse died instantly and fell on top of me. It took twenty minutes for him and the stable hands to get the horse's body off me."

"You weren't injured?" Orphen interrupted.

"No… Although, thinking about it, I probably should have been, but…I think…" Cleo brought her eyebrows together as she tried to remember, "I-I vaguely remember lots of fence pieces around. So maybe the remains of the fence took the weight of the horse as it fell. I… well, I don't remember for certain."

Orphen realized she had no clue just how close she came to dying or at least being seriously hurt. Inwardly, he was grateful she wasn't more permanently scarred by the events. After all, coming away from those events with only a fear of horses was nothing, especially when compared to what might have happened. A large part of him wanted to cross to the chair she was in, just to be near her, to reassure himself that she was fine. Even if this happened years ago, he still had the urge to protect. The other part of him knew they still had a lot of discussion to get through before they could end the day, and frankly, he was tired.

"But, anyway, the Stable Master scooped me up and took me to the showers, again, and hosed me down. As he was carrying me, he was shouting orders: to get the nurse, get the administrators, and send for my parents. He stayed close, until the nurse arrived and she took over. She and I were great friends; I usually saw her at least once a week.

"Always said you were a klutz." Orphen said quietly, trying to lighten the mood. That experience would scare anyone. He watched proudly as his words sunk in. She uncurled from the ball she'd made herself and leaned forward to fire back at him. Suppressing a grin, he thought, 'She's so easily distracted.'

"For your information, I was usually dragging someone else to the infirmary. You've met him, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a really annoying personality." Cleo retorted, grateful to get off the subject of what happened to the horse.

"Him… that sounds more like someone else I know." Orphen said teasingly, as he added in a thought, 'He's much more annoying, I can tell he's not someone I can warn away with a glare like the twits on the road. Not to mention his connection with Alik, that'll take some serious thinking. Not that I'm going to tell you any of that.'

Cleo arched an eyebrow and issued a bit of a challenge, "I can stop here."

"There was more? Or are you meaning the aftermath?"

"You be nice." She said, rising slightly to grab two carrots off his plate. She took one and stuck the other in his mouth. "I meant we still have two topics after this, unless you don't want to hear."

He chewed the offering with a slight glower before he looked up at her expectantly.

"Fine…" She moaned as she sat back down, "and you're right, it's really just aftermath. I was fine but a horse died because of our, Devon's and my, actions. My father arrived the next day. How he got there so fast, I'll never understand, but he set up a cover story with the administrators. Devon's dad arrived next and took him home, since he was expelled because of the stunt, even though he explained he only wanted to humiliate me. He'd kept the horse in the corral to prevent bolting and lined the corral with hay as a cushion. He completely missed the point that he was being expelled, not only for that, but also for putting a burr under the saddle that eventually lead to the destruction of an innocent life.

I went home for a couple of weeks, too. Dad kept trying to get me back on a horse, but I still have issues. It's better than it was; I used to throw-up whenever I smelled them."

Quickly swallowing the last remnants of the carrot she'd put in his mouth, Orphen said, "That makes more sense and better explains your reaction. I can't promise we won't have to ride from time to time, but I'll understand if you're too scared to ride on your own."

Cleo snorted, brandishing her uneaten carrot at him, "You don't think others have tried that tact with me? The list is long and distinguished: Dad, Mom, Mariabella, Majic and even Bagup. Just because you got me on a horse once…don't think you can do it again." As soon as she finished, she thought over what she said and realized she'd issued a challenge. And Orphen never backed down from a challenge. Backpedaling, she added, "That was not a challenge."

"We'll see." Orphen said, grinning fiendishly.

"Oh, crap…I smell a lot of horses in my future."

Orphen snickered, not confirming or denying her suspicions. He decided to move them on to the next topic, "So…the fiancée?"

"Devon." Cleo said, pausing to take a bite and chew on the carrot a minute before continuing. "Look, it's a non-existent issue as far as I'm concerned. However, the facts are that, after more generations then anyone could remember in the three families, the first girls were born, Mariabella, me and Erin's sister. I don't remember her name, Mother would know, I should ask her later. We were told that she died young, but… Devon said something about finding her… so I don't know what's up with that. I'll ask him later. But anyway, the thought was to marry the families, uniting them even more. I believe the original agreement was between Mariabella and Devon. When I was born, that changed. Since a younger wife is more traditional, Devon's father insisted on switching. I was barely named when I was betrothed to Devon. Do you know the difference between an engagement and a betrothal?" She asked popping the rest of the carrot in her mouth and quickly chewing.

"An engagement is an agreement between the future husband and wife. A betrothal is arranged by the parents."

"That's essentially correct. Additionally though, an engagement requires both parties to go in front of a minister or judge to finalize it. In our case, the betrothal meant for all intents and purposes the couple is married and pending... um…consummation."

"What the hell?!?" Orphen shouted angrily, nearly dropping the plate with the last few bites of the sandwich on it. Internally, he was upset for less obvious reasons, 'Damn it, why does this always happen to me? I get my damn life in order and something messes it up. Well… not this time! I'm not giving up this dream! I've decided and… wait… what am I stressing for? She already said it was voided.'

Cleo was surprised by the vehemence of his response and more than a little flattered, even as she moved to sit next to him and hurried to assuage his worries. "That's how our betrothal contract was written, the contracts very greatly, I figured you'd know that being in court and all. My father tore the contract up when I was five. He even went so far as to file an affidavit that it was no longer valid and that Mariabella and I could choose our own spouses. It... it was even in his will." Cleo paused gulping as a flood of memories of her father washed over her. She treasured the memories, even as she missed him horribly, especially now.

"The betrothal hasn't been in existence since I was five, but Devon's father didn't give up. He kept pressuring my parents and, when they remained firm, instead of giving up, he changed tactics. He encouraged Devon to woo me and win my affections. But Devon, being Devon, took it a step further. I had a shadow wherever I went; he kept all other 'competition', as he saw it, away. If there's a silver lining to anything, the events with the horse got Devon banned from school and from visiting the house for a while."

Orphen sat in shock, not so much about the events; he'd kind of guessed that was what had happened. It was the realization that, in some ways, he was no better than Devon. Under the excuse of protecting her from un-savory attention, he'd done the same thing. Even as he denied his feelings, he still kept her away from others. Others who might have attracted her attention and encouraged her to leave him. He knew her well enough to know she'd never willingly leave him, but if she'd gotten romantically attached to someone… that would have been different. They would have taken his place. When that thought crossed his mind, he recognized, with a shock that, subconsciously, he'd claimed her as his long before he consciously acknowledged how he felt. He felt content again; she was where she belonged, with him. They were as good as engaged and, after this mess was over, they'd marry. After he asked her when she was actually awake, that is.

Abruptly aware that it had become quiet, Orphen realized he'd been musing for a while and Cleo had stopped speaking. She was now sitting next to him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder, asking, "You awake?"

"Yes, but it's been very a long day and I am tired. However, we still have one more topic."

"I know, but first, you do understand about the arrangement, don't you? I didn't and don't want it, or…" She was blushing and looking down.

"I know." Orphen said, feeling confident again as he put an arm around her for a quick hug. "So, the dance?"

"There's a lot to explain there." She said, leaning away from him as she animatedly started describing the events. "I guess first, I'd better give some background. You already know that Devon was operating from the assumption that we'd marry later, but there are a few other players in this story. The only one I really need to name is… Nerilissa."

"Who…? Oh…wait, that's the wench…err… waitress in Bagup's inn. Right?"

Cleo grinned slightly, thinking, 'Despite all of Neri's attempts at attracting you, you really were clueless. I suppose I should be relieved, but I remember I was worried you didn't like women.'

She answered Orphen's question, "Personally, I think you were right the first time. Yes, she is and was then."

Orphen had finished eating and put his plate aside as he leaned back on the couch. "So …" he prompted.

"Okay, background first. I don't know if you've noticed, but Neri and I don't particularly like each other," she said as she curled her legs up on the couch.

"I don't especially care for the wench, either. She…" Orphen paused thinking about how he wanted to continue. Although he didn't remember her name, she was forever engrained in his memory as an insensitive bitch after her comments in the tavern when he was drinking. "…isn't very good with people."

"Oh…she's very popular with the men that come through town."

"Oh…one of those. It makes sense, there's one in every inn." Orphen snorted. He saw Cleo tense slightly and saw a flicker of pain run through her eyes. Before he could sort out what that glance meant, she continued the story.

"Anyway, she's never liked me… or Mariabella, either. Even when we were little, I tried to be friendly with her; offering to play, or share my toys or share lunch with her or invite her to the house. Nothing worked. I didn't realize why until Mother pointed it out much later. All my efforts only served to show her how much I had and how little she did. Most people don't believe me when I tell them it wasn't intentional, but it really wasn't.

"Well, you are a brat…" Orphen teased, grinning as she stuck her tongue out at him, but he continued before she could retort, "… but you're not cruel." He thought that it explained Nerilissa's reactions in the tavern and he now had a feel for how the dance had gone; they had fought, over Devon. 'Jeez, I'll bet he loved that. Bastard.'

After Orphen's jab, and small compliment, Cleo continued. "She apparently felt I was rubbing it in her face, and she set about trying to take things away from me or to outdo me in everything. As we got older, that competition started revolving around… boys."

"During this particular visit, Devon and his family were staying at Bagup's inn, because Mother was refurbishing the guest wing of the house. Although, I think it really was that Mother didn't want either Devon or his father in the house. During one of their previous visits, our dads got into a fight and demolished the kitchen completely. You know, I think that our dads fought even more than Devon and I do. I remember one time that Dad pushed Mr. Enduring into the lake in the middle of winter. They were fighting over something to do with their business."

"Cleo, what does that have to do with the dance?"

"Um…oh…nothing. I just remembered it." Cleo said looking at Orphen. She saw the slightly amused and annoyed expression on his face, and realized she'd gone off on a tangent again. "I'm sorry. Anyway, by staying at the inn, Devon and Neri met. I don't know exactly what happened, but I can imagine how they started talking…with him spouting off about being my fiancée and her flirting with him to …um, steal his attentions, especially if she thought I chose him.

Before the dance, our mothers had a talk with me, encouraging me to give Devon a chance, now that we were older. I said I would, and agreed to go with him as his date.

At the dance, I had my first real grown-up dancing dress. I was only twelve at the time and was terribly excited. Even if I had to go with Devon, I would finally get to go to the evening activities for the first time. I may not have necessarily welcomed the attention, but I was told later that Devon seemed mesmerized by me. I didn't even know what that meant at the time. It was a little …well, a lot unnerving, it felt like everyone was watching me." Cleo paused a second, 'Well, not everyone. There was that one cute guy; he looked like I felt… uncomfortable. He had a great smile though, but I never saw him again.' She shook her head slightly realizing that even if she hadn't verbalized it, she was getting off track again, and Orphen would probably not be that patent anymore…it was getting late.

"Devon and I danced the first three sets together, then he went to get us some punch. I saw him talking to a few of the guys there and then he came back. We drank the punch and he excused himself. He was gone for twenty minutes before I got worried and started looking for him."

Orphen raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Okay…" Cleo said, rolling her eyes, "that's just annoying. All right, before I got pissed at him and went to hunt him down."

"Better." Orphen said as an unbidden memory flashed in his head, of a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, cute-as-a-button pixie, who'd bumped into him near the punch bowl during his second visit to Totokonta. 'The old man forced me to make an appearance at the dance because, according to him, my social skills sucked. She came up and, although polite, she was obviously seething at someone. She was looking for her date. If she hadn't been looking for a boy, I probably would have asked her to dance.' Orphen froze a bit when he realized something; the pixie made him feel the same way Cleo did when he was on the tower. 'The time frame and location is right. Could that have been? …No…not a chance.'

"That year, the dance was held indoors, in City Hall, which, as you know, is only a few doors down from Bagup's tavern. I found him there, with Neri. They were…um...I mean he was… and she was… um…"

"Just spit it out, Cleo."

"You know, this would have been a lot easier if you were in the room when this," Cleo paused and smirked as she continued, "was exposed earlier."

"You're not making sense, Cleo." Orphen continued in a thought, 'Not that that's anything new.'

"Look, I really don't want go over it. Just leave it at that I saw something that infuriated me."

"That doesn't narrow things down much."

"I do not get angry that much!"

Orphen snorted, and crossed his arms.

"Oh, fine! Now…let's just say, there is one table in the tavern I absolutely refuse to eat off of."

"You don't mean they…on a table in the tavern…" Orphen muttered in disgust.

"Yeah… you'd just left the room when this came up. Um…and, um…some good news, you won't have to have the sex talk with Alik. He's already had it with his mother. Because, as I discovered tonight, the um… let's call it a ….um… a table dance, is somewhat of a habit for Devon. But back to that night, as you can imagine…I was offended."

"Why does the phrase understatement come to my mind?"

"Gee, thanks." She said sarcastically, "But you're right, it's a little like saying Majic is an oblivious and innocent babe magnet. Oh… by the way, he's also a witness to one of Devon's… table dances."

"Is there anyone who isn't?"

"Um…you."

"Thank goodness for small mercies. So, as you were saying." He said picking up his cup to finish off his coffee.

"Well…I was furious and I acted…um…without really thinking it though. They didn't even notice me when I barged in the side door and walked around to their heads. I punched Devon in the chin… knocking him over backwards off the table and onto his bare ass. Giving me, um …an eyeful." Cleo blushed red at the memory. "And, frankly, if I never see that again, it'll be too soon." She said, shuddering.

"Once I got over my surprise, I stormed out, leaving Devon …hanging in the wind and cursing me out. So was Neri, for that matter. I charged out the main door that time and saw the queue of …um…gentlemen, apparently waiting their turn. As I ran past the line, I took careful notice of the faces of the ones waiting. I was almost back to the town hall when I started hearing Devon frantically calling my name and hurrying after me.

I marched into the hall, with Devon practically at my heels, went to the stage, stopped the music and made an announcement. I didn't realize it, but Neri was also right behind him. The members of the line were standing by the door. I announced what I witnessed and then gave a list of the guys in the line in front of the whole damn town."

"Shit…you didn't." Orphen exclaimed, dropping his now empty cup to the floor.

"I did." Cleo said, grinning, as they both reached down to pick up the cup. She sat back up and picked at the arm of the couch as she continued, "Let's just say I wasn't very popular with the guys after that for telling on them. I don't think anyone would have believed me, if not for three things: One, Devon coming in with Neri's underclothes sticking out of his boot. Two, Neri following close behind him, still buttoning her blouse. Three, the entire list of gentleman I'd named, obviously sneaking in the door behind Neri. Devon accused me of spying, but someone pointed out that I'd been looking for my missing date for about twenty minutes. Next, Neri accused me of being jealous and I'd had enough. While Neri and I were engaged in a shouting match, Devon snuck out the back, just as the adults started to break up the fights that had broken out around the room."

"You turned the festival dance into a brawl."

"Hey…I just…"

"Started a war at the dance."

"Okay…so maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but a couple of the girls were engaged to the guys in the line and… well, shouldn't they know what type of man they were marrying? And I won't even start in on the married ones. I mean… the women needed to know… didn't they?" Cleo paused, waiting for Orphen to answer.

Unsure of exactly how he wanted to answer that particular question, he chose to simply nod.

"That's not much of an answer. But I…I did what I felt was right."

Orphen laughed slightly, "You know, Cleo, you're the only girl I know that could disrupt a festival that totally," Orphen saw her bristling and added, "for all the right reasons."

"I-I guess, but it really wasn't my fault. If anyone should be blamed, it should be Devon, he was the one who couldn't keep his pants on."

"So is that all? You made the announcement, war broke out, so…what happened next?"

"That wasn't enough?"

"I know you…there's always more." Also, Orphen remembered being teased later for missing the fireworks when he left the dance early. One of the things he remembered was something about two girls fighting.

"Um….well, you… you know my temper."

Orphen gave her a look that said volumes, so she continued, "The war, as you put it, really didn't happen because of the wronged women or the guilty men. The war really broke out when I realized Devon had skipped out. Leaving me to face the consequences for his actions. I was so angry and I didn't have an outlet. Until Neri smiled, obviously enjoying my humiliation, and she became the outlet. She may have had three inches and twenty pounds on me, but…" Cleo looked down at her hands ashamed of herself, "Dad had to physically drag me off of her before I could do any real damage, even though it was Devon I really wanted to pound. I did manage to sneak out later that night to catch him. I think my dad knew but didn't say anything. Devon got a double dose, I won our private fist fight and his dad tanned his bottom for losing to a girl. They all left the following morning…and, after the library was cleaned and re-alphabetized, so did I. For boarding school, to learn how to be a proper lady."

"They sent you away?" Orphen asked, surprised. That really didn't sound like her parents. He knew Tistiny and she wouldn't send Cleo away for just one incident. Especially considering Cleo was justifiably provoked.

"I was supposed to go the year before, but…that got delayed, you… um, you know why, now. So it wasn't like it was a surprise. I missed my friends here, but I made new ones there. Mariabella was there and… well… it was nice not having the see Neri all the time. So, any more questions?"

"Only if there's something else you want to bring up." She looked up at him, slightly panicked, but relaxed when she saw he was only suggesting, there was no pressure.

She started to shake her head, then paused and added, "Wait…um…there is something."

Orphen's eyes widened, 'Is she really going to talk about what happened?' Going against his usual instincts to keep everyone away, he reached out and pulled her close.

"I-I can't…" She started and he wilted, "I mean, I'm still not ready… for everything. But I-I talked to Majic today and I…" She stopped when Orphen put a finger on her lips.

He pulled her into his lap and hugged her closer. "Majic told me, but thank you for keeping your promise." He paused before continuing, "I'm proud of you. You did the right thing."

"Really? T-Thank you, I-I… that means a lot. I-I couldn't regret doing it, I had to destroy the crystals… but I-I was scared on so many levels. Him…You…"

'Me?' he thought surprised and hurt that she'd actually say it, 'but it does give me a chance to reassure her.' He brought a hand up to caress her cheek and wiped away the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. "The only thing you should regret is fearing the wrong person." He lightly kissed her on the forehead, and continued, "I don't think I could hate you if I tried. Besides, you know I don't scold where unjustified. You didn't do anything wrong," he paused, eyes twinkling with mischief as he added, "This time."

She lifted her head up and glared at him, catching the glint in his eye and smiled back. She nodded and snuggled into his chest, enjoying the closeness.

"Better?" He asked.

She raised her head to look up again, grinned and nodded.

"All right then, I think we've had quite enough excitement for one evening. It's been an extremely long day."

"I'm tired… err …drained, actually, but I'm going to take a bath first." Cleo said as she slipped off his lap, walked across the room, and grabbed a couple of things from her dresser, before heading for the bathroom.

"Cleo, wait." Orphen said, realizing they had one other thing to talk about.

She turned back, looking at him expectantly.

"About what happened in Alik's room a few days ago." Orphen paused thinking how he wanted to address his near loss of control, "It won't happen again."

Cleo's eyes widened in surprise and she gasped slightly. Her mind was going quickly assuming he meant that he didn't want her anymore. 'But, wait, no… I can't have been reading him that completely wrong, he cares and he's not making any move to leave, but why? I'll never know unless I ask.' She gulped before looking him straight in the eye and asked, "Excuse me?"

While she was thinking, Orphen was silently cursing himself at his phrasing, 'Brilliant, just brilliant, way to make your fiancée feel comfortable…make her think you don't want her when…it's the opposite.' He braced himself for her explosion or fight but was very surprised when she gave him the opportunity to explain it. "I meant, I wouldn't lose control again and be so demanding."

"Oh… Was I complaining?" She said blushing again, remembering the feelings evoked and wanting to experience them again with Orphen.

While she was woolgathering, Orphen stood and walked close to her. Putting a hand on each shoulder he pulled her in an embrace. "No you weren't, but right now, for a number of reasons, including some threats from the doc, I…we need to wait."

Wrapping her arms around him, she snuggled into the embrace, "I understood that then…and now. But…" She paused unsure about asking this, it was almost pushing him, asking for more; however, she needed to know. She bit her lip and lost her courage, "um…never mind."

Orphen brought his hand down to her chin and lifted her face to look at him, "Continue… but what?"

"Um… well… Is later a promise?"

Orphen smiled unable to stifle a short snort of laughter, and then gazed down at her. "Definitely," he said bending his head down to kiss her lightly. "Now…didn't you have something to do?"

She grinned up at him, "Yes, a bath if someone wouldn't keep distracting me." She leaned up and gave him a quick peck on his cheek and turned to go to the bathroom.

Orphen moved back to the bed, hearing her moving around the bathroom, grousing at him, "Orphen, can't you keep the water in the bath tub?!? Jeez…what did you do? Jump in and do a cannon ball? There's water everywhere!"

Grinning while he listened to her, he recalled that, while he didn't do the cannon ball as she accused, he'd been in a rush to towel dry and dress; mostly when he heard her coming up the stairs, earlier than he expected.

He got comfortable on her bed as he heard her start the water. To keep his mind off her bathing, he started reviewing the things she'd told him, happy for the additional insight into her early teen years. When he got to the battle scene at the dance, he started grinning slightly as he thought, 'Only my Cleo would start an all out war at a dance…albeit under the best of intentions.'

His grin faded completely as he focused on the other star in the subject matter for the evening. 'You little shit, not only did you abandon her to clean up your mess… you still have the gall to come back here and expect her to welcome you. You even try to announce that she's yours. Like hell! You're so wrong! She's not yours, come to think of it, she never really was. How'd I get so lucky?' He shook his head in disbelief, grinning, thinking how much he enjoyed teasing her. Especially calling her a burden and a stowaway, but privately admitting that, even then, he'd been glad to have her along.

He heard her happily humming in the tub and thought he'd close his eyes for a minute. When he opened them again, a blanket covered him and Cleo was snuggled close. He shifted her head off his arm, which had fallen asleep, rolled them over on their sides, and promptly went back to sleep.

* * *

That's another chapter in the can and the end of a very long day for Orphen and company. Also, I'd like to add another grateful statement to thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to follow my story despite infrequent updates. As always, if you include your E-mail or sign-in under your profile, I will respond personally (if slowly, I've been busy lately.) In closing I'd like to do a general thank you to everyone who reviewed. So thank you: AnimeGoddessS, Cristina, f-zelda, Haruka1-chan, Palmtree & Setzu. 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.

This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!

Author's note: Let's see if you really read these. First off, you'll probably want to get drinks and popcorn. Then settle in and get comfy …cause I think this is my longest chapter yet. Since I made you wait, I made it worth your while. Next, I'm running a slight contest here… and the details are at the end. Last, I apologize about the formatting issues, I really hate that has taken away the special characters and forced me to use the graphic lines at section breaks cause I can never get the spacing right.

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Shortly after dawn, Devon and a bleary-eyed Hartia started out on their journey to the Ongoing estate. Alik had clung to Devon, not wanting him to leave again, but was eventually persuaded that since he was taking a Wolven and Hartia with him, he'd be safe. Still, it took a pinky promise from Devon to return as fast as possible to finally persuade Alik to let Devon leave.

After their departure the remaining group was very subdued as they went along with the usual morning routine of having breakfast, cleaning up and going about their daily business. Although a trip to town had been planned, the early part of the day's activities included Orphen and Majic working in the library on the second rune copy, Cleo and Alik going off together in another part of the house and Tistiny and Mariabella working in the upstairs sitting room on more tasks for the festival. Leki, knowing the best places for it, depending on the time of day, was sunning himself on a window seat in the library.

A couple of hours after everyone had scattered to their different tasks, Tistiny walked into the library where Orphen and Majic were. She announced, "You have a visitor, Orphen."

Reluctantly standing, Orphen nodded, "My sister?" Leki's head perked up when Orphen spoke.

"Yes. I escorted her to the den, since she's been there a couple of times." Tistiny paused before continuing, "Should I send in coffee or tea? Or will this be a short visit?"

"Short." Orphen ground out as he stepped toward the door of the library to head for the den. Leki stood and stretched before jumping down to follow Orphen, who paused at the door and asked, "Where is Cleo?"

"She and Alik are occupied…" Tistiny paused a moment before continuing, "elsewhere in the house."

Orphen's eyebrows furrowed, puzzled by Tistiny's choice of words and pause, but didn't immediately comment. He then turned to Majic, "If they re-surface before my discussion with Azalie is finished, distract them."

"Of course," Majic said.

Tistiny smiled understandingly, recognizing that Orphen had just sent someone to spy on Cleo and Alik. 'About time. Even though she has approval, it's time he knows about the work she's already doing.' She mused internally before focusing on the events and discussions from the previous evening. 'Was it really only last night? It seems much longer.'

"Thanks." Orphen said, exiting the library with Leki trailing at his heels.

He quickly walked to the room where Azalie was waiting for him. Pausing just outside the door, he steeled himself for what was likely going to be an unpleasant confrontation. Silently, he calculated the time it should take before a couple of things happened, one Tistiny sent the coffee anyway, or two, and worse, Cleo came searching for him and managed to dodge Majic. He needed to make sure he got Azalie out of the house before Cleo came looking for him. The last thing he needed was an additional conflict.

He stepped in and felt Leki bump into his feet. He looked around the room to see Azalie standing near the window, looking out. She didn't move even as she greeted him, "Good morning, Krylancelo."

"Hello, Azalie." Orphen answered, but added in a slightly teasing tone, "I'm surprised you're here this early. You never were what I would call a morning person when we were both at the Tower."

"I came to speak to Hartia. I was told he left early this morning." Azalie stated, refusing to rise to his bait.

Orphen shut the door and leaned against it, crossing his arms. "I'm aware of that. Why are you still here?" Leki sensing the tension, started to weave around and through Orphen's legs.

"Obviously, I decided to take advantage of the opportunity to speak to you." Azalie said, turning away form the window to face Orphen.

"Well?" Orphen prompted.

"I still need to talk to him." She replied in a clipped tone, knowing from his stance and tone, that he was already aware of why she was here.

"He told me what happened."

"Figures." Azalie said with a grimace. Aware that he wasn't going to give anything up until she started asking questions, with a sigh, she asked, "He mentioned two other Hunters were lost, is that true?"

"Yes."

"Did you really…" Azalie asked, realizing she hadn't actually believed Hartia when he said that Orphen had destroyed the entire site in anger.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"None of your business." Orphen bit off. He maintained his position by the door, partly so he could prevent anyone entering the room unexpectedly, since he now knew this conversation was going from bad to worse. Apparently Leki agreed, because he scratched at the door indicating he wanted out. Looking down, Orphen sighed, reached behind him for the doorknob and cracked the door open enough to let Leki out.

Once in the hall, Leki hurried to join Cleo and Alik.

* * *

After Orphen left the library, Majic set aside the rune copy to start searching for Cleo and Alik. Before he left the room, he mentally went over the list of possible locations they could be, including Cleo's room, Alik's room, the kitchen, the attic and several other rooms of the house. He knew she usually checked in every hour or so. When Orphen left, it had been about forty-five minutes since the last time. If he searched all those locations, he would quickly run out of time. He looked around the room and realized he had a rather amused audience watching him think.

Once she realized he'd noticed her, Tistiny spoke up, "You know, all you have to do is ask. Should you really think about it though, you'll be able to figure out where they are."

Majic stood, smacked his head, and hurried to the basement. 'Why didn't I think of her father's office earlier? He had a full gym down there, too. Oh…and that explains why Tistiny said what she said earlier…and how she said it. Cleo's exercising. I hope she isn't over doing it.'

Once he got to the basement door, he opened it and started down the stairs. The first stair creaked significantly and Majic thought he saw movement at the bottom of the stairs in reaction to the sound. 'A spy?' He thought, 'or a lookout. She did that for her dad; I should have expected it. Then again, what am I doing? Spying for Master. Well… I need to find out what she's up to.' He called out as he continued downstairs, "Hello? Cleo are you down there?"

After a slight pause, Cleo responded, sounding a little winded, "We're down here, Majic."

As he walked down the stairs, he felt like he was going back in time. He'd visited this room quite a few times, when he'd been hunting for Cleo or responding to her summons. Whenever her father was home, she had shadowed him everywhere. Mariabella took to her mother and did things with her, but Cleo… well, for all her fashion talk, she was a tomboy who had trailed after her father wherever he'd allow.

Entering the room, Majic mused, 'It hasn't changed at all.' The majority of the room was devoted to an exercise area. The first half of the exercise section had weights, benches and a punching bag. The second half had a large mat for wrestling or martial arts. Painted on the mat was a series of circles that, if he remembered correctly, Cleo's dad had used in weapons training. At the absolute rear of the room was a small office with books and a desk. Cleo was sitting at the desk with Leki curled up by her feet and Alik was running around the track that ran along the edge of the room.

Crossing the room, Majic was assailed by many memories, including seeing Mr. Everlasting lifting weights or sparing with the multiple wooden practice weapons with Devon's father or even Cleo. He looked at the wall opposite the weapons rack and saw the dartboard. Judging by the new holes and position of the darts, it had been used recently. 'So this is where you taught Alik darts. She found a safe place to do that without disobeying the restrictions that have been placed on her recently.' Majic chuckled slightly, shaking his head, 'Okay, this is getting just freaky; she's behaving and being sensible. Dare, I hope to think that Cleo might be maturing? But then again, after everything that's happened…I have my answer.'

He looked closely at her and even though she was obviously sitting at the table and, at first glance, doing something sedate, she was also breathing hard and sweating.

She was watching him almost as closely as he was her. "So, what's so funny?"

Majic grinned, "You behaving yourself, well… in your fashion."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you're told to stay in the house where it's safe and we expect that will result in you taking it easy…but, following the letter of the law, you figure out a way twist our expectations. And to add to my frustration, you still are able to do precisely what you want without anyone the wiser."

"Oh…" Cleo said, giving up the pretext that she hadn't been working out. She knew she shouldn't have expected to fool him but she needed this and she wasn't going to apologize for it. "I'm doing what I have to. You know what's coming…even with Devon back, we're all going to have to work together."

"Your mom wasn't concerned, so I'm guessing you have permission from the doc."

Cleo nodded. "As long as I'm careful not to over do it. I'm sure you've noticed how regularly I check in. The doc said no more than an hour a day for anything strenuous and I have to carefully stretch before I do anything. Believe me, Mother's been watching me carefully or having someone else watch me." Cleo said with a meaningful glance at Alik.

"As long as you're careful. But you shouldn't just tell me."

"I know, but I… It's like getting to know him all over again. Where I could previously predict exactly how he was going to react to anything, now he's reacting differently."

"I… well, I have some ideas on that, but…" Majic said as Alik bounded up after his circuit of the track in the room. "Why don't we continue this discussion outside?" When neither of them moved quickly enough, Majic teasingly added, "Unless, of course, you're not interested and I'll just…"

"Outside!" Alik yelled and started running to the stairs, followed immediately by Leki.

As she stood to follow, Cleo called out, "Slowly, Alik."

"Yes, Cleo." Alik's voice replied from the top of the stairs. Cleo just grinned and followed with Majic at a slower pace.

They walked out to the garden and were immediately joined by Polikapi. He and Alik started playing a game, essentially hide and seek with Leki. Majic and Cleo found a bench to sit on to watch the game. Cleo sat down gratefully, aware that she was a little more tired than she originally thought.

"So, to pick up where we left off, is it bad that Master is reacting differently?"

"Oh…no. I'm just not used to it. We talk now…instead of just fighting. I-I like it, but…"

"You're not used to it." Majic finished repeating the point for her. "You know, he's still Orphen. Overbearing, single-minded, dictatorial and tight-lipped. And never let's you know what he's thinking."

"I don't know about that last bit, Majic. We've always been able to get him to open up to us, eventually. But lately he's actually been… volunteering things."

"And you're not sure how to react to that."

"Right." Cleo responded, adding, "And I'm not sure where we're going."

"Cleo, you know it works both ways. You've changed, too."

"Me… what do you mean?"

"Look at how you are with Alik. A few months ago, you probably wouldn't have had the patience with him that you do now. For that matter, what about a few minutes ago? You were exercising, with permission, in a way where you didn't break any of the other restrictions placed on you. That's subtle…which previously wasn't your forte."

"Oh… I hadn't really thought of that. I was just trying to avoid a lecture."

"Yes but you're still doing it. A few months ago you wouldn't have. Or you would have done it deliberately just to provoke a fight."

"I guess you're right." Cleo replied, looking out over the garden, "What do you think is going to come of all this? You, me, and Orphen?"

Majic was about to reply when he saw a flash indicating that Orphen had 'ported to the roof, most likely to brood. "Damn it," he muttered.

"Huh? What's wrong, Majic?" Cleo said, concerned because Majic didn't curse much. She glanced over to check on Alik, only to see him happily playing with the Wolven, like he didn't have a care in the world, just like a normal child.

"Master." Majic said quietly. "He may be in a bad mood. He had a visitor this morning."

"Why didn't you tell me, Majic? Let's go back in. I should say hello…"

Majic interrupted, "Not this time."

Cleo finally registered his exact words, "Why? Nothing's wrong with her or Childman, I hope? Did the Tower send news? Did Lai see something new? Has there…"

"Whoa, Cleo. Slow down." Majic pleaded. "As far as I know nothing is wrong with her, Childman or Lai. I-I mean Lai didn't see anything …um, that I know of… Will you just let me talk for minute?"

"Okay." She said and waited expectantly.

Once she was quiet, Majic found himself at a loss for words. "Um…I-I'm not sure exactly where to begin."

"Azalie…" Cleo prompted.

"Actually, it didn't start with her, after the um… explorations yesterday, Hartia went back to the Tower to make his report. From what I understand, it… um…didn't go too well. She and Hartia exchanged… words."

"In other words, Hartia was upset and looking for an outlet and she obliged with a fight?" Cleo summarized. Hearing the discussion about the Tower reminded Cleo there was something she needed to ask her mother and she made a mental note to do that when she got inside.

"Okay…this is too scary. I know you don't know what happened, but that is almost exactly what Master said when Hartia told us what happened at the Tower."

"I'd … oh… If Azalie upset him, I'd better go get the story directly from him. Besides, we're supposed to be heading into town shortly for the ice cream."

"Um…you might want to …freshen up, first." Majic said grinning as he pinched his nose. "Unless you want to **have** to explain that to…" Majic trailed off with a meaningful glance at the roof.

"Would you get Alik ready for the trip to town?" At Majic's nod, she continued, "I'll get cleaned up and then, we'll drag down the president of the Roof Sorcerers Club." Cleo said with a grin, that didn't hide the worry in her eyes, "Oh, and…thanks, Majic," Cleo said giving Majic a peck on the cheek as she dashed inside, missing Majic's blush.

"I wonder if Master knows how lucky he …no…we, all are." He stood and went to separate Alik from the two Wolven who had been rolling around in the dirt. "Alik!" he called, "If we're going into town, you'd better hurry and get cleaned up. You wouldn't want to miss out on ice cream, would you?"

"Ice cream!" Alik shouted and ran past Majic for the house.

Majic followed, thinking about all the work he still needed to do on the copies and wondered if he should stay home. He shook his head slightly. Cleo would never allow it, so he might as well go and have fun. He figured he'd stay up late to make up for the time missed…not that he'd been sleeping well anyway.

* * *

After working for a few minutes in the library, Majic met Cleo, Alik and Leki at the top of the stairs, expecting to be going up to the roof. He stepped towards the stairs to the roof, but Cleo shook her head. She started down the main stairs, with Alik and Leki trailing behind her. Majic looked surprised but followed; she seemed to have something in mind.

When they got outside, Cleo looked up at the roof and searched until she saw where Orphen was standing. She shouted up, "Orphen! We're going for ice cream! If you want a float, get down here." She paused before continuing, "or you can stay there and brood!"

She watched for a few moments, disappointed when she didn't see any movement. She turned to leave and collided with something solid, nearly falling to the ground. She looked up to see Orphen looking down at her, with a half grin, as he grasped her arm to steady her. In reaction to his nearness, she blushed and looked down.

Alik started giggling, "You're such a klutz."

"Oh, don't you even start…" Cleo said looking up and glaring at Orphen for a moment before she realized he wasn't the one who had spoken.

Before she could continue, Leki added his two bits as he jumped up onto her shoulder, Pup right.

"Arrgh… and to think I asked for this. Not a word." She grasped onto Orphen's right elbow and continued with a smile, "Well…if we're going…"

Alik grabbed Majic's hand and charged down the path. Cleo and Majic exchanged a quick glance as he encouraged Alik to go ahead to give Cleo time to talk to Orphen. Majic realized that was probably the best option, since it kept any watchers guessing and Alik from worrying.

Once Alik and Majic were out of earshot, Cleo asked, "Are you okay?"

Orphen thought, 'I figured that was what the look was for. Neither of you are subtle.' Orphen simply grunted, not wanting to talk.

Cleo didn't respond for a few moments as they walked in silence. She waited a bit for him to actually answer before trying again. "I take it your chat with Azalie went as normal?"

He glared at her, indicating in no uncertain terms that she wasn't to bring up that subject again.

She looked at him, concerned, and grimaced. She started to say something, then stopped and settled for, "Well… when you're ready to talk, I'll listen."

He reached over with his right hand to cover hers resting on his elbow and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled brightly in return and yelled for Alik and Majic to slow down.

Majic heard Cleo yell and turned back as Alik asked, "Why is Orphen so grumpy today? He's not like Devon is he?"

"Orphen had a fight with his sister. I'm sure when you and Devon fought, it put you and Devon in a bad mood."

"Oh…so he has a reason to be grumpy. When Devon got grumpy, he blamed it on lack of sex."

Majic started laughing; he couldn't help himself. He choked out, "I wouldn't mention that to Cleo… um…girls don't find that… funny."

Alik just nodded as Cleo and Orphen stepped up.

"Okay, Majic, share the joke. What's so funny?"

"Nothing," both called back sharing conspiratorial grins.

"Um hmm," Cleo said suspiciously, but let it go when a glance up at their remaining companion showed him grinning as well. She sighed in relief, and added, "So, I'm going to have a huge sundae with lots of chocolate. I'll bet Orphen will have a float."

"That's not a bet, Cleo that's, even money," Majic retorted.

"True," Cleo replied, turning back to Alik. "Now, Majic here constantly changes his order, so what he's going to have is a mystery. So, have you decided what you want, a sundae or a float?"

"Um…both?" Alik said hopefully.

In unison, all three said, "No."

Alik decided not to give up too easily. "But, shouldn't I try both?"

"I'll get one and you get the other, that way we can share and you can try both." Majic offered a compromise, while Cleo rubbed her temple slightly since she was developing as slight headache.

"But I was…" Alik said looking at the gathered faces and realized that no other options offered. "Okay…that'll be fine." And they continued on to town.

* * *

In his scrying orb, Garik watched as the Huntress, her pets and the child stepped outside the protective shelter of the Wolven shields. This was their second time out of the house that day. The first had been early in the morning when they bid farewell to the other Hunter. He mused, 'They even arranged a Wolven and Sorcerer escort for him. As if that pitiful excuse for a Hunter and his blood was of any direct use to me.'

He watched the four of them walk into the town, escorted by the remaining Wolven, to the tavern the apprentice's father ran. After seating the Huntress and the boy at a table, her pet sorcerers went to order something when the tavern wench approached the table. The tension between the Huntress and the wench was obvious and, although Garik could not hear what was said, he felt confident in his decision to utilize the wench.

More importantly, he noticed another opening he could take advantage of, one he'd been waiting for. He might not be able to get the Huntress, but they'd made a mistake he could exploit to remind her of his growing strength.

* * *

"Majic, what do you want done?" Bagup asked as he and his son were watching the building confrontation between Cleo and Nerilissa. Orphen was watching closely, but not interfering, preferring to let the others handle the situation.

"What do you mean, Father?" Majic asked distractedly, watching the scene worriedly, and wondering why he was so alarmed by Cleo's actions.

"I gave Neri's father my word she would always have a job here. As long as **I** owned the place," Bagup said, hinting to Majic what should be done.

"Oh..." Majic said, understanding, and he started to approach the shouting match. He watched closely as Cleo seemed to be getting more and more agitated, but for some reason he knew it wasn't just Neri. Suddenly he recognized what Cleo was doing and why it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 'Crap! Just what we need.' He decided they needed to end this now.

"Neri. You're fired. Leave now."

"You can't...my father... your father... "

"I'm not held to that promise and my father just signed the tavern over to me. I own it, he runs it. You're fired, pack up and get out."

"We'll see about that." She said in a huff stomping over to Bagup to confront him.

Once Majic took over on the confrontation with Nerilissa, Cleo stopped paying attention to the fight. With a shudder, she started looking around frantically. Orphen noticed her upset and realized it didn't have anything to do with the wench. Noticing that someone else had returned, Orphen gestured towards Alik before quickly making his way to Cleo's side from where he'd been ready to aid Bagup in dealing with Nerilissa if necessary.

As Orphen moved towards Cleo, Alik ran over and started clinging to her, whimpering, "My head hurts."

Leki howled on her shoulder, and when Orphen and Cleo made eye contact, she nodded almost imperceptibly nodded. Orphen reached her side in two steps and whispered. "Where?"

"Close...but not in town." She looked around and focused back towards the house. "No!" she cried, twisting away from him and Alik, running through the door to the tavern, leaving Orphen grabbing at air. He cursed; she was getting too quick. He'd barely stepped out of the door when he saw Cleo on the ground.

"Leki, why'd you do that?" Cleo wailed.

The Wolven pup growled back at her. _No leave Mate! Danger you know._

Grimacing as Orphen picked her up, she cried out to both the man holding her and the Wolven at her feet, "My mother and sister!" She frantically struggled to get free from Orphen intent on running home.

Holding her almost painfully tight, Orphen snapped back, "Keep calm. We'll check on them, but damn it, you can't just run off like that! Especially if he's near! Where are the Wolven?"

"But..." Cleo started, only to be cut off.

"We're going to check on them, but first we have to line up some defenses for you and Alik." Just then, two Wolven charged down the street in their wolf-sized natural form. The town-folk scattered and ran away or inside shops at the sight of wolves running through town.

"No!" Cleo shrieked, attempting again, unsuccessfully, to break away from Orphen. Weeping openly now, she beat her hands futilely against Orphen's chest. "Let me go!" Orphen just weathered the storm, "Please!" she cried as, with a shudder, she gave in and buried her face into his chest, "No... Please, they have to be all right..."

As soon as she stopped trying to flee him, Orphen did his best to try to soothe her. She was shaking with fear and no small amount of anger. He hated seeing her like this; he wanted his spunky fearless brat back. But, come to think of it, in a way, she was. Cleo'd charged off at the first sign of danger, not away, but towards. It was his having to stop her that was the problem, but he had no choice. She was the target this time, not him.

Suddenly, Leki jumped away from Cleo and Orphen, charging off to the Everlasting manor. When Cleo made to go after him, Orphen hugged her close again, "He can take care of himself. And that's probably the best solution."

"I know. Damn it! Why can't everything be normal again?"

Hartia, who had just returned as the situation with Cleo and Nerilissa had reached a boiling point, had acted on Orphen's silent instructions. He was watching through the open door, restraining Alik. He realized that since Cleo was no longer trying to get to the mansion and the other Wolven had arrived, he could allow Alik to go to Orphen and Cleo. "Majic, can you have your dad send the ice cream treats up to the house later?"

"Sure. Um… why are you back, anyway?" Majic asked, turning back into the tavern from where he'd followed everyone to the doorway.

"Later." Hartia answered brusquely, stepping out into the street.

Majic, realizing something was wrong with Hartia, again, quickly followed his instructions.

Cleo heard Leki announce, _Was here. Smell. Gone now. Pack females safe._ After he passed that message on, she visibly relaxed. _Ask Mate to hold pendant._

Why?

_Do now._

"Orphen, um… Leki wants you to…" She stopped when Orphen simply pulled on the ribbon holding the Wolven pendant and brought it up to his hand.

_Smell him. In the house. No one hurt. Need search before she and pup return. Send Red._

"Red?" Orphen said in surprise, glancing around and seeing Hartia, 'Oh…red hair, of course.' Orphen took a good look at Hartia who was standing in the door to the tavern, his body language radiating anger and Orphen didn't think was entirely because of the presence of Garik, "Got it, thanks mu… Leki." Orphen said, and then he relayed the message to Hartia. He also gave Hartia a warning look not to lose his head over Mariabella.

A moment after the light from Hartia's 'port faded, Orphen's silent warning proved unnecessary as Mariabella, who'd been in town shopping, ran up and clamped onto her sister.

* * *

After 'porting to the house, Hartia saw Tistiny and Leki standing on the balcony.

"I suspected someone would be coming, although didn't you leave with Devon this morning? What happened?"

"He's fine. Don't get me started. He's too damn stubborn..." Tistiny nodded, understandingly when Hartia gritted that out, "The reason I'm here is… Is everyone all right?

"Yes. What brought this on?"

"I don't know exactly. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be looking for. Where's Mariabella?"

"She left on an errand just after everyone else did and was planning on meeting them at the tavern when she finished. I suspect she hurried there when the commotion started."

"How'd you know there was a commotion?"

Tistiny just raised an eyebrow, "I know my daughter and Leki is here, alone. That means something's up."

"Um…true, but she had reason. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Okay…this is serious. I take it this Garik was in the vicinity?" Tistiny said trying to maintain her outward calm. Logically, she knew this was to be expected. Strategically, it made sense for Garik to try to get to Cleo through her family. Rationally, she could see that, but that didn't quell the fear one bit; fear for her daughter, Alik and the others.

"Yes…Cleo sensed that Garik was near. So, while Krylancelo was occupied, Leki came to investigate. I was told Garik was in the house, but I don't know to what extent. Leki?"

There was a flicker and Leki transformed into his human form, to Tistiny's startled exclamation. "In kitchen and bedroom only. Bedroom smell strongest."

"Oh, my! But, I didn't notice anything." Tistiny said, "I was in the kitchen, alone, until Leki arrived. No one came in or out."

"Smells… was close, very close to you." Leki said as he walked very close to Tistiny, still sniffing.

"There was no one there." Tistiny said, reaching up to the neckline of her dress to clasp her pendant only to find it missing. "Goodness… I-I may have lost something. I need to check for it."

"Tistiny, don't go alone. Let me check the room, then we'll all go downstairs."

"He won't come back with a Wolven here. Besides, there is something I must find." Tistiny said, letting a little of her anxiety at loosing something important show before she squelched it. "Please continue investigating, I'll be back momentarily."

With that Tistiny hurried downstairs and Hartia turned to find Leki in his Wolven form again waiting to enter Cleo's room.

Hartia started searching the room and everything seemed in order. Nothing was moved or missing from the dresser. Leki, instead of searching the furniture, immediately focused on the bed. He growled low and tugged at the bedspread.

Hartia turned as Leki succeeded in pulling the immaculate bedspread off the oversized-twin bed to reveal Garik's handiwork. The message was unmistakable. Although Cleo's side of the bed was untouched, the other side, the side Hartia knew Orphen slept on was shredded. If Leki hadn't gone ahead of them, after the stresses of the day, they would have sent Cleo up to rest and she would have found this. Hartia shuddered at the damage that would have done. He was beginning to pull the remains of the sheets and blanket off the bed when a note caught his eye. It was on Cleo's pillow and it wasn't Krylancelo's writing.

Hesitantly, Hartia picked it up and read,

**Huntress,**

**I could smell your pet sorcerer's taint on the bed, so I removed it. Just like I will remove him. Consider this a reminder; I will come for you when I am ready. It will be easy. Just as it was easy to take your mother's heart. Next time, I will take the real, beating one and hand it to you.**

**Until I have you in my power again,**

**Garik**

Hartia crumpled the letter and ran downstairs to the kitchen. He found Tistiny still searching for whatever she'd misplaced. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Like I said, I just lost something."

"What?" Hartia asked wincing, hoping it wasn't what he thought.

Tistiny looked up at his tone, and saw he was shaking. Not wanting to upset him further, "It's no big deal. Why are you so concerned?"

"I-I … what did you lose?" He asked as he thought, or more accurately, prayed, 'Please tell me I'm wrong, please tell me he didn't get that close to you.' He continued, "Please tell me you didn't lose something heart shaped?"

"How did you…? Yes, I misplaced a necklace and pendant I always wear. It's a heart-shaped loop with some diamonds on it. I never take it off; my husband gave it to me."

Hartia paled and half collapsed against the counter as the realization of what happened really sunk in. Garik had really taken it. He got close enough to Tistiny without any of them knowing it to take a necklace and pendant off her neck. He shuddered, thinking, 'How can I tell them? How can I? Things were just getting back to semi-normal and calming down. The bed will be bad enough, but this…this will devastate her.'

Tistiny walked up next to Hartia and looked at him worriedly. She noticed the crumpled paper in his hand as he was staring bleakly forward. She pulled it out of his hand and read it. "Oh, no! I won't let him do that do her, to them."

"And how are you going to do that? She'll notice the missing necklace."

"No, she won't. They won't. Because you're going to go to town and get a replacement at the jeweler in town and we're not going to show that note to them. Did he do anything else?"

"He destroyed the bed."

"Fine, that's all we tell them about."

Hartia straightened once again as he continued the discussion, "M…Tistiny, you can't mean that. He'll use it against them sometime. If they don't know, the results could be worse."

"Be completely honest with me; if we told them now, what damage would that do?"

"A lot, but…" Hartia admitted, but this felt wrong to him.

"Then we can't let them know yet."

Dubiously, Hartia reminded her, "He will use this against them later."

"No. She will over-react." Tistiny reiterated her refusal.

"He will be furious with us for keeping this secret and I won't blame him. If we don't tell her, we must tell him."

"No. He will telegraph it too much. Even if he intends to keep it secret."

"He can keep secrets, even from her."

"Not anymore he can't, and you know it."

"Yes, he can." Hartia stressed and realized he'd need to give a recent example, "She didn't hear anything about the cave from him. So, no matter how close they're getting or how stressful the secret is, if he needs to; he will be able to keep it from her."

"Are you absolutely certain? When he was withdrawing from her to protect them both, he was keeping it a secret. He was keeping it from her, but I think even you'll agree, she knew that something was wrong. Do you want that to happen again?"

"No…but," Hartia hedged, realizing he'd lost this argument, because she was right. He still wanted her to understand what he felt. "I think, no… I **know** this is a mistake. They may never forgive us for this."

"Noted, but for now, we will keep this news to ourselves." Tistiny said authoritatively.

"I'll agree for now, but I have reservations. We'll need to tell them before we leave."

"We need to wait as long as possible. I'd rather wait until we all are at the relative safety of the Tower. When it is more secure and where you all have additional support, especially for Orphen. You can arrange for us to come and tell them."

"Okay…" Hartia muttered reluctantly. He realized exactly what she said, "We all are?"

"Yes, of course. I expect that eventually, Mariabella and I will need to join you at the Tower. Surely, you figured that out."

"I…um…it makes sense."

"You can't tell me your Master at the Tower did not teach you to learn about your enemy. To learn how he thinks, so you can anticipate his next moves. My husband, a simple merchant, even covered that with me."

"In that case, we should all go together."

"No. Think about that. If your enemy was all together in the open, what would you do?"

"I see your point, he would attack and not hold anything back. But I don't like it. I don't like the idea of leaving you and Mariabella alone."

"Do you really think we'll be alone? I'd be willing to bet that Cleo will leave at least one and possibly two Wolven with Mariabella and I."

"That's not a bet, that's a sure thing."

"Now, we need to move a new bed into Cleo's room. In fact, I was already thinking about this. I'm going to move one of the larger beds from a guest room in here. With Alik," she said, with a meaningful look at Hartia, indicating she knew where Orphen really slept, "joining her, occasionally, a double or queen sized would be much better. I'll have the servants take care of this while they're still in town. I want that," pointing at the destroyed bed, "out of the house before she sets foot back here."

"Where do you want it?" Hartia asked.

"There's a shed behind the mansion. I'll summon some servants to…" Tistiny trailed off as Hartia walked up to the bed and chanted a spell. She watched the bed entirely vanish in a flash of purple light. "Or, you could destroy it," she added a little awed by the display.

"I didn't. I knew the shed you were talking about and 'ported it there."

"Well now, it is handy to have a Sorcerer in the house. Thank you." She said smiling slightly, "Now that that's taken care of, I'll have the servants take care of airing out another bed and moving it into her room. I'm sure the others are impatiently awaiting a report; so why don't you head to town," Tistiny said, re-focusing her attention on cleaning up the current mess. "In fact, you can take care of both the update and getting my replacement jewelry while you're in town. Oh…and make sure you take a Wolven with you."

"Both Wolven are currently in town with Cleo and Alik. And Leki stays here, until they get back. I'll just 'port back to them." Hartia paused a moment, remembering that if they were keeping this a secret, there was someone else who needed to agree. He looked at Leki, "Keeping the secret goes for you, too, pup." Leki nodded and bumped against Tistiny's legs. Taking the hint, she picked him up as Hartia chanted, "Away."

* * *

Hartia rematerialized back on the roof of the tavern to hear Cleo shriek and, to his great relief, saw Mariabella standing next to Orphen, trying to quiet Cleo down. 'I guess she's not scared anymore,' he thought, recognizing the blonde was going at full steam as she shouted at one of the Wolven who, unless Hartia missed his guess, was cowering under the onslaught.

"I told you I want Argenthua back. Now! Now relay that message and get her here. She seems to be the only one who understands that there is more to protect here than just the Hunters!"

The Wolven, Policarpos by name, growled slightly, but hung his head and tucked his tail between his legs in a submissive gesture as the other Wolven howled. In the distance, there was an answering howl.

_I am coming. Polikapi, remain with the Alpha and the pup. Policarpos return to the den so Leki may rejoin the Huntress._ Argenthua's voice resounded in their heads.

Without looking up or back, Orphen called out, "Hartia, is everything okay at the house?"

"Yes." Hartia called down, "All he did was some malicious mischief." He jumped off the roof with a soft chant of "Levitate," and floated to the ground.

"Mischief?" Cleo asked, almost fearfully.

"Yeah…he tore up your bed, Cleo."

"That's all?" Orphen commented, confused, even as he was inwardly relieved. That could have been worse, much worse. 'If anything had happened to Tistiny…' Orphen winced. 'She's been an anchor for all of us. If he had grabbed her… or any of us. Cleo would… I can't think about that, I won't be able to focus if I do. But why didn't he? This doesn't make sense and he doesn't do things recklessly or without a reason. We need to talk about this. There's more going on than we know, and we have to figure it out and quickly.'

Cleo grimaced as her anger and worry rose again. She started to say something, stopped, tried again and finally ground out. "I need to see my mother…then… to **do** something to work off some energy."

"All right, back home and then to the lake." Orphen said. "And we will spar, but this time we're going to work on technique, not just trying to pound your opponent into the ground."

* * *

After a hug session with her mother, Orphen, Cleo, Alik, Leki and Polikapi were approaching the lake when Argenthua stepped in front of them in her human form.

"I have returned as requested, Huntress, but today is not a good day to visit the lake."

Orphen muttered, "More like demanded it."

Cleo glared at Orphen, squeezing his elbow in displeasure, before she greeted Argenthua, "Thank you for coming so quickly. Why did you… oh, wait, I remember. Leki said you got into trouble with your mother. Seems like children always do with their parents." Cleo heard Orphen quietly clear his throat and she took the hint to get back on track, "I'm sorry about getting you in trouble. Anyway, why don't you want us to go to the lake?"

Argenthua's eyes widened in surprise; she had not expected an apology from the Huntress when the Wolven failed to fully protect her pack. Still, she had to admit, it was nice to hear. "No need to apologize, Huntress, it is the fault of the Wolven that the Demon Lord made it into the den. I have returned and will stay until I am no longer needed or you ask that I leave. Also, he made a visit to the lake and its surroundings. A few days ago, judging by the scent. Before you get any closer, the area should be thoroughly searched. Although from what I have been advised by Polikapi and Policarpos, he may only have been in the area sating his temper at being thwarted in some fashion. Evil he is, but he was never known for senseless or unplanned actions."

"What did he do? How many more Wolven did you bring…and where are they?" Orphen asked, taking over.

"Not knowing what exactly was there in the first place, I cannot say. There were changes from the last time I visited the lake. Polikapi, Leki and I are with you. Policarpos is at the den. I have brought two new brothers with me, Terados and Terasoan. Terados waits by the lake. Terasoan is currently watching over the other sorcerer, Hartia, who is in the town with your sister Huntress …um, Mariabella?" Argenthua said hesitantly and Cleo nodded confirming she had the names correct. "Lastly, Argestrios, who has helped previously when your pack has needed to be separated, is traveling with the remaining hunter."

"That's good," Orphen said, realizing everyone was well paired with protection. "I'll go with Argenthua to the lake. Cleo, take Alik back to the house." Orphen paused, not really wanting to leave them in just the care of the Wolven. Privately, he had to admit he wasn't used to trusting the Wolven after his initial experience with them. However, he knew he trusted Leki and Polikapi would be nearby. He saw Alik's face fall in disappointment and added, "I'll tell you both everything when I get back. If I determine it's safe, we'll go back later this afternoon."

"Let's head back, Alik." Cleo said, turning Alik back towards the house, giving Orphen a pointed glance, indicating her displeasure at his high-handedness.

He simply returned her gaze until she turned to follow Alik, who was moving slowly, obviously stalling and dragging his feet. Once Cleo fell in step next to Alik, Orphen quickly turned to hurry to the lake with Argenthua.

He never saw Alik stop, turn back and watch him leave.

"Come on, Alik, we don't want him to worry if we're not back when he gets home."

"I'm waiting right here for him." Alik said stubbornly. "I wanna know what happened. At home, he'll tell everyone else and leave the 'kid' out. I'm tired of being treated like a kid and left out of everything. I'm part of this, too."

"We don't mean to leave you out."

"Bullshit!"

"Alik Enduring, watch your mouth!"

"No. You send me out of a room every time there's a big discussion. He puts me to sleep to get me out of the way. Everyone, even Aunt Tistiny, keeps things from me! The only one who told me anything is Devon!"

"You've been included in a lot of conversations, Alik. I won't lie though, there are some portions of the discussions, I don't want you to hear. Not to be secretive, but …well, to protect you."

"I'm a Hunter! I can protect myself and my family."

"No one doubts your resolve to do that. But, let's face it you are a child and, before you say anything, yes, I know you've been through hell. More than anyone else **I** understand that, but there will be limits to what we will allow you to do."

"Stop treating me like a baby!" Alik said, picking up a rock from the path and throwing it at a tree with all his might. "Ouch!" he exclaimed when the rock bounced off the tree and hit him in the shoulder.

Cleo crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "Feel better?" She suppressed a grin, remembering that her father had said the exact same thing to her after she'd thrown a temper tantrum in the aftermath of the dance. 'Alik's only a year younger than I was. I only hope I can be as patient as my father was. This is going to be a long afternoon, 'cause I don't think we'll be going anywhere soon.' She looked down expectantly at Alik. When he simply assumed what she'd come to describe as 'the Orphen pose', she continued, "Exactly how is that supposed to prove that you shouldn't be treated like a child?"

"What do you know? No one tells you what to do!"

"Excuse me. Have you really been watching what goes on around the house? We all follow orders at one time or another, from oldest to youngest. Or maybe you've forgotten all the restrictions, which have been placed on me?"

Alik shuffled a bit, "Um…maybe, but at least you're included in all the conversations and know what's going on."

"Am I? Where was I yesterday when you woke up?"

"Oh…yeah…he put you to sleep, too."

"No…**he** didn't. My mother put sleeping powder in our drinks. Put the blame where it belongs."

"Aunt Tistiny did? But why?"

"As much as I didn't like what happened, because I don't like being left out of things, either, I also understand why she did that. It was so they could examine the… cave, without us. They were trying to protect us."

"It's not fair!" Alik said, kicking a large rock and stubbing his toe. He lifted his foot up and held it, hopping on the other foot, chanting, "Arrrgh!" Mid-rant, he lost his balance and fell on his bottom. He sat there, grabbed some dirt and threw in up the air. The dirt fell back around him and dust got in his eye, causing more crying and cursing as he pounded the ground with his fists.

Cleo stifled the temptation to laugh before she finally asked "Was it worth it?"

"Huh?"

"Was throwing the rock, hurting the tree and yourself, kicking another rock and stubbing your toe, falling on the ground and getting dirt in your eye because you threw some in the air, worth it? Was all the violent, childish and destructive behavior worth it? Did that you prove you were an adult?"

"You don't even care that I'm hurt."

"Yes, I care." Cleo said, crouchin to meet his watery eyes, "But, how were you hurt?"

"Duh…I got hit by the rock, fell and got dirt in my eye."

"And how did that happen?"

"It's not my fault." Alik whined, "I'm hurt and you don't care. Devon said you were on a power trip where I'm concerned and that I shouldn't put up with it." Alik pronounced, figuratively and literally digging his heels in. "And I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me. I going to wait right here until he gets back and tells me what he found."

While Alik was making his assertion, Cleo evaluated the situation. He wanted to stay; therefore, she had to get them moving to the house. Although, she had to admit to herself that she was fairly burning with curiosity herself, and a little worry about what Orphen might find. Using her link, she asked Leki something and, after he and his companion agreed, she turned to Alik. "I can't make you, eh?"

"No, you can't."

"You know, I should let you carry through with that threat and let you see Orphen when he really gets angry. However, I was given instructions, too, and, since I'd like to have my ice cream or maybe come back here later, we're going home now. Polikapi, if you would, please."

At Cleo's request, Polikapi stepped up behind Alik and picked him up by the belt of his pants.

"What the hell?" Alik shouted as he suddenly found himself off the ground, swinging from the mouth of the Wolven and moving towards the house. Quickly the situation sunk in, Cleo had said they were going home and, when he said no, she turned it into a yes by having him picked up and carried. He hung his head, realizing he'd lost, big time. Creeping into his thought process was the amount of trouble he was going to be in for being carried all the way back. Changing tactics, he said, "I-I'm sorry, Cleo."

Cleo stopped when he spoke up and the Wolven stopped walking, too. She didn't turn around, but it was apparent from the cessation of movement that she was listening.

"Um…I shouldn't have thrown the tantrum." Alik said, watching for signs of softening. Signs Devon had described yesterday, before he and Cleo started fighting. Alik saw Cleo's shoulders relax just before she turned around. He figured that was his cue and put on his best sorrowful look. "I'm sorry. I was wrong and shouldn't have gotten so angry…but…um, can you understand why?"

Cleo grinned, thinking, 'That was too easy. Either he's trying a different tact or he isn't as stubborn as I thought he was.' Out loud she said, "Yes, Alik, I understand. I was eleven once, too. But that doesn't excuse the fact that on top of not doing as you were told, what you did was hurtful, albeit mostly to yourself, this time, but what if someone else had gotten in the way?"

"Yes, ma'am." Alik said contritely, realizing that he would be in a lot of trouble for doing that on top of not following orders. 'Maybe I can lessen the punishment if I hurry back to the house or I can…' Alik thought and added aloud. "I'm ready to walk home now."

Cleo still didn't look back, but smirked thinking, 'I was right, a different tact…Devon's usual trick. I should have known.' As she started walking down the hill again, Cleo addressed Alik over her shoulder, "You gave up that choice when you threw the tantrum. You're fine where you are."

* * *

Searching the grounds around the lake did not take Orphen long to complete. Certainly, not as long as fixing things would. Garik had destroyed every improvement they'd made. The swing, in particular, had been shattered into splinters. From the damage, it was clear it had been done before it rained, or even during the rain… Thinking about it, he suspected he knew exactly when Garik did it. The night he'd failed to re-capture Cleo after she'd gotten upset, upset by Majic for once instead of him.

"Anything else?" Orphen asked Argenthua.

"One other thing, although I'm not sure what it is. Terados found what appears to be a flat rock that has been partially clawed at. It's over there." Argenthua said, pointing towards the area Orphen knew the telescope pad was located.

'Of course,' Orphen thought, 'if he was destroying things, he'd get everything…but why only partially destroy it? The telescope pad actually had more sentimental value for Cleo than the swing.' Orphen examined the pad and paused. It looked more like Garik was trying to destroy the writings than the pad itself. In fact, the portion of the pad where the telescope was usually positioned was still intact. He shook his head and tried to remember that night. He remembered hearing the Wolven howling and one seemed to be at a distance. Maybe one of them disturbed him before he could finish. Or maybe he dulled his claws after destroying the other things and the concrete was too much.

"This can all be easily cleaned up later. We'll do it tomorrow, rather than tonight, since I'd like to have the swing re-constructed before they, Cleo and Alik, come back," Orphen told Argenthua. He looked at the sun and figured he'd been there for about twenty minutes. Cleo and Alik should have almost made it back to the house. "I figure the others are back by now, I'll just 'port there. You two can catch up."

"If you wish to re-join the Huntress, you'll find them at the bottom of the hill just before the town. There was a small problem with a belt. Polikapi advised me they were slow in starting for the den. The pup…um, boy wished to wait for you."

"And she let him…" Orphen growled as he turned and hurriedly started walking back down the path, muttering about stupid, stubborn females. Orphen reached the top of the hill and looked down. Sure enough, Cleo, Alik and the two Wolven were at the base of the hill. "Towers in Heaven that Dance Around Me." And in a flash of purple, Orphen disappeared, only to re-appear on the path, slightly ahead of the travelers.

* * *

As they approached Orphen's position, he heard Alik shout, "Please, Cleo! I-I promise I'll be good and walk normally."

"No. You had a second chance when the belt snapped. Instead of walking towards the house, you turned around to go back to the lake." Cleo said firmly, looking up at Alik who was now being held up by the waistband of his pants. Leki growled lightly from behind her and she nodded slightly.

"I know and I got the point. I'll walk with you back to the house." Alik cried, desperation creeping into his voice.

Alik looked anxiously around, saw Orphen ahead of them on the path and wilted. Orphen thought he faintly heard Alik whisper, "Too late."

"That's correct." Cleo replied, indicating although she hadn't reacted to his presence, Cleo was aware that Orphen had arrived. He also quickly realized that his initial conclusion was way off. He arched an eyebrow and looked at Cleo for an explanation as they all continued walking towards the house.

* * *

Alik slammed the door to his room, angry that Orphen took Cleo's side. 'It's not fair. I'm just as much a part of this as they are! And then to carry me home like a baby dog!' Alik stomped over to the window and grabbed the curtain and started to pull, intent on ripping it down.

"Alik." Orphen called as he opened the door and entered the room, "I asked you to wait for me at the top of the stairs, not slam into your room." He continued, closing the door behind him.

"So what! You're not my father or my brother and can't tell me what to do." Alik cried, turning to face Orphen angrily.

"I may not be, but I am an adult, charged with your welfare, and I am going to discharge that duty to my best ability." Orphen stated, emphatically, moving to lean on the desk.

"I don't want your protection!" Alik shouted, advancing across the room to glare up at Orphen.

"So what do you propose to do?" Orphen asked, realizing there was more to Alik's outburst than just a fit about not going to get ice cream or go to the lake. This was a plea to be more included and in control of his own fate. He didn't want to be helpless again. That was a feeling Orphen could completely understand; the trick would be to reassure him, empower him and still insure that he obeyed when necessary.

"I want you to tell me everything. I am a part of this and I want to be included. Don't you think I want to protect Cleo, 'n you, too?" Alik wailed.

"Really?" Orphen asked, thinking, I was right.'

"Of course! I-I mean I got her into this…"

"Okay, stop right there." Orphen interrupted, pushing off the desk to step close to Alik. "You didn't get Cleo into this; she was already targeted. He just had a harder time catching her. And…" Orphen paused and grimaced slightly, "in a way, I'm glad."

"You're glad he got her …how could you?" Alik cried, absolutely aghast. "He…he hurt…"

"Because of you." Orphen interrupted again, "We… she brought you out of there." Orphen clarified, "Of course, if I could have prevented either of you from being there, I would have. But, that wasn't an option. The next best thing was to save everyone we could have."

"But why? You didn't know me?"

"Oh…and that matters? Just because I don't know someone, should I let them die?"

"Well… no, but…"

"There's no buts to that. If I can save someone, I will. In fact, Cleo does that, more than it's really safe for her. She's usually the one dragging me into it. "

"I know," Alik said sarcastically, "I've read the stories."

"Watch your tone, young man. You're demanding respect, but are you giving it?" Orphen asked seriously, giving Alik a piercing glare. Alik cowered slightly and gulped, realizing he'd messed up again. Orphen, seeing the signs of the wheel churning, arched an eyebrow and returned to the subject, "So… just how much of the diaries have you read?"

"Um…would you believe one volume?" Orphen crossed his arms and renewed his glare, knowing full well that the incident with the giga-sequoia was in at least the second or third volume of their travels. Alik continued, "Well…I got all through your first journey and one volume into your second journey."

"I keep meaning to quiz you on that. Now… man to man, and you've got to promise not to tell her. I'll let you in on something." He paused while Alik nodded eagerly, "I don't mind, I rather like playing the hero for her. But, I don't want her to know."

"What, worried it'll ruin your reputation?"

"Well… reluctant heroes live a lot longer than the ones that charge in first."

"Yeah…I heard Dad say that a lot to Devon. He always charged in first."

Orphen smirked, thinking, 'Why did I already know that? And I've know him less than a day.' He paused, realizing he'd gotten off-track. "Now, back to the original reason for this discussion."

Alik wilted, realizing Orphen hadn't been distracted. "Yes sir. I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. And I should have followed instructions."

"Yes, you should have and right now, it's not serious, but in a very short time we will be traveling away from the relative safety and security of Totokonta. Following instructions immediately and fully will be a matter of life and death. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but I want to help! It's not fair that you're keeping me out."

"Life isn't fair. The sooner you accept that, the faster you can go on. Don't waste your time railing about the injustices in the world. Do something." Orphen held up a hand to stop Alik when started to protest. "And throwing a temper tantrum isn't what I meant. You want to help?"

"Yes. I already said that."

"Then help by following orders so we can keep you safe."

"No!" Alik shouted, stomping his foot, "I want to protect her and you and everyone else just as much as you do. And I can. You're teaching me how to use a dagger and I'm learning more. I'm a Hunter, I can fight."

"Yes, you can. No one's doubting that you are learning and will grow into a good man. But, right now, you are a child. Unless you want to end up back in Garik's clutches?" As expected, Alik flinched and Orphen went in for the kill, "Of course, if he captured you because you weren't following instructions, what do you think would happen then?"

"Um… He'd probably kill me."

"And what else?"

"What do you mean what else?"

"I'm treating you like an adult now. And as an adult there are consequences for your actions. Think about this, do you really think Cleo would just allow you to be taken by Garik? What do you think she'd do if you were taken?" Alik's eyes got huge, "Yes, you guessed right, she'd turn herself over to Garik to gain your release, even though we both know that he'd never let either of you go."

"I-I… didn't think about that. She-she would. She can't. He needs her. That can't happen." Alik said, shaking.

Orphen maneuvered Alik so they could sit on the bed. Once there, Orphen put his arm around the boy's shoulder, to comfort him, knowing that he'd never allow that to happen to either of them, but it very effectively made his point. "That's why it's so important you follow instructions. Why you must stay close to Cleo. As I said, there are consequences for your actions. Still want to be an adult…or would you rather follow instructions and let us protect you for a little while longer?

"I want be an adult… but, I-I …I promise, I'll follow instructions. I won't let that happen and... you're right, the best thing I can do right now to protect her… is to follow orders. I-I'm sorry about earlier." Alik said honestly.

"Thank you. Admitting your mistakes is the first of many steps towards growing up. However, that still doesn't exempt you from punishment. And this time, I'm setting the terms."

* * *

Cleo watched Orphen walk very deliberately up the stairs after Alik slammed the door to his room, with a force that rattled the windows and caused Leki to whimper.

"Orphen, do you want me to…?" she started, but stopped when he tensely shook his head, without even looking back.

Cleo took a couple of steps towards the stairs to follow him when Tistiny spoke up. "Part of being a good parent is knowing when to let the other one handle the child by themselves."

"But, he refused to return home and threw the tantrum for me," Cleo said, turning back to her mother as Leki jumped up into Cleo's arms.

"That's true, but if I understood correctly, weren't you both given instructions to go home?"

"Yes." Cleo replied, absently scratching Leki's ears.

"And where did he run into you?"

"On the path home, I had one of the Wolven carrying Alik."

"However, it was essentially, Orphen's instructions that Alik was disobeying, correct? Even though he threw the tantrum for you, it wasn't your instructions that were ignored."

"Well...yes."

"So, what good would it do for you to punish Alik twice?"

"I-I… but, I feel like I lost control of him…out in the open." Cleo said, voice rising to a near wail and Leki jumped away from her to the floor with a whine since she squeezed him a little too hard. She looked down apologetically at Leki while her mother answered.

"From what I've heard, you didn't lose control."

"But what if I had? What would have happened? What if it happens again, on the road?"

"The same thing that happened today." Tistiny replied with a meaningful glance up the stairs, "You have backup. Raising a child is all about teamwork. You utilized the resources you had available, then, and will in the future. I think, if your father had the same resources available to him while dealing with some of your tantrums, he'd have done the same thing. But, if you remember, a few of the times that happened, I'd given the instruction to be home by a certain time. So, in those cases, who handled your punishment?"

"You did. And I learned the lesson better for it." Cleo said and paused. She realized that in a way, her mom was still teaching her. Wanting it confirmed, she added, grinning, "And you're still teaching, aren't you?"

Tistiny smiled back, "That never stops, dear. You don't remember much of how your grandmother and I interacted, but I'm hoping I'm doing somewhere near as well as she did."

"You are, Mom." Cleo glanced back up towards Alik's door and turned to head towards the basement. Leki hurried to trot ahead of her. She paused and turned back. "I'm going downstairs, to Dad's room. I still have some energy I want to work off."

"He's going to want to talk to you after he finishes with Alik." Tistiny cautioned her, knowing that Cleo had been keeping her activities down there a secret.

"I know." Cleo said thoughtfully, pausing, before she continued, "Tell him where I am."

"Are you sure? You've been keeping this a secret for almost two weeks."

"Yes… it's time. Besides, now that Majic knows, it won't be long before he does. I'd rather he got it in a more direct manner."

After Cleo got out of earshot, Tistiny whispered to herself, "My little girl is growing up."

If only their road were simple enough that dispensing sound advice would solve the problems.

* * *

After extricating himself from the scene Nerilissa created at the tavern, and delivering the ice cream treats to the kitchen, Majic was in the library working on the second copy of the rubbings. Eventually he heard Orphen, Cleo and Alik return, a lot sooner than he expected. He started to get up to investigate, but it dawned on him, Orphen was already in a grumpy mood because of Azalie's visit, even before Garik's actions. It was probably Cleo he heard stomping up because she wasn't able to cheer him up. That or she was stomping because Orphen had re-directed them back to the house quickly, so their exercise was only in walking there and back. He chuckled. It would have been too much to hope that Cleo would mention that she should go back home and rest because she'd already exercised today. Either way, he decided he'd better not interfere. He immediately returned to his work and lost himself in the runes.

The next thing Majic knew, Alik burst into the room, frantic.

"Majic, you gotta come quick! Cleo's gonna be in trouble! "

Majic looked up from the runes he'd been concentrating on to see Alik huffing and puffing as he practically ran across the room to him. Using a calm tone, Majic asked for a clarification, "Slow down, Alik. What's wrong? "

"I heard Aunt Tistiny tell Orphen that Cleo was in the basement. That's supposed to be a secret! And if he catches her unaware…" Alik trailed off, tugging at Majic's arm to get him up and moving.

"Alik, I don't think it'll be as bad as all that." Majic said, trying to calm the boy down.

"Yes, it will. He's already mad 'cause I messed up on the way home from the lake. " Alik said franticly, "I don't want her to run… she may have done it in the stories from before, but if he gets angry and scares her, she might…I can't let that…"

"Hold on. " Majic interrupted, wondering what had brought this on, why Alik was so afraid of her running. Majic knew that he'd had nightmares last night, but nothing like Cleo running away and getting caught by Garik again. He wondered if Alik had been sent to take a nap and had a nightmare, triggered by Garik being close. Patiently, he tried to sooth Alik, explaining how he thought a confrontation about that topic would go. "He'd be upset and they'd shout. Remember, they fight regularly, but she won't run off. She knows better now. However, since you're so concerned, let's go down there and make sure everything's all right."

"Um…I should…" Alik said, hedging, knowing he was supposed to stay in his room, but needing to make sure nothing went wrong. Finally, rather than actually saying anything, he just nodded.

Majic stood and walked to the door, "Coming?" Alik nodded again and hurried to join Majic.

* * *

Orphen got to the door of the basement, a part of the Everlasting mansion he'd never been in before. The door looked like just a closet or pantry, since it was just off the back entrance to the kitchen and therefore he had just ignored it. He was fuming, Tistiny just said flat out; Cleo was downstairs in her father's exercise room. Exercise! She'd barely recovered from nearly… and she's exercising. Worse, she was keeping it a secret. From him! He opened the door, and walked down the stairs. As he hit the first step, he heard not only his step, but also a rather loud and noticeable creak on that stair. Although he didn't hear any change in the sounds he'd heard coming up the stairs, he couldn't help but think that that creaky step was purposely left loud, since none of the others creaked at all.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw Cleo performing a series of kicks on a punching bag. He'd heard the sounds of her hitting something as he was on the way down and they'd never changed. She was obviously venting her anger, because he could hear an occasional curse word hissed through her teeth.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Orphen ground out, angry that, on top of everything else today, she was exerting herself in a secret room in the house.

"What does it look like?" Cleo asked back, stopping mid-kick.

"I know what it looks like and I want to hear you admit it."

"I was and have been exercising. Alik, too." Cleo bluntly answered. Leki looked up at Orphen from the chair he'd been lounging in at the back of the room and woofed quietly in a that's that tone.

Orphen was slightly taken aback. She just answered him, no hedging, no evasions, just a straight answer. That wasn't something his Cleo usually did. 'Wait a minute, have been? That means she's been doing this more than just today.'

Before Orphen could finish his musings, Cleo continued, "Before you ask, yes, I've been exercising daily, an hour at a time. Yes, I've had permission from the Doctor. Yes, I've been following the guidelines and limits he set. And," Cleo paused, as she saw the anger building on Orphen's face and braced herself. She knew this could either explode into a huge fight or, if she and Majic had been reading him right, he'd listen and talk first, "I know I shouldn't have kept it a secret, but, honestly, would you have let me?"

Orphen ran his hand through his hair; his anger had been building with each yes indicating this had been a fairly long standing secret. But, he'd been thrown for a bit of a loop when she flat out admitted she'd been keeping it a secret and dumped it onto his shoulders. He knew the answer: he wouldn't have let her exercise. He was thinking that now she needed to start, but realistically, it wasn't what the doctor had instructed. The doctor had said from the beginning he wanted them, her and Alik, moving around. Orphen'd been coddling them out of fear, which was a mistake, and he knew it. He was letting fear control his actions, but, fortunately, she'd been doing what was necessary, with or without his approval. He looked back at her and realized she was waiting for an answer. He decided she was being open and honest, so he would, too. "No. I admit, I would have stopped it."

Inwardly, Cleo grinned, reviewing the discussion she and Majic had earlier that day. This was an example of his changes. But she had to admit, he was right that she'd changed too. Previously, she'd have hedged, and Orphen would have forced the answers out of her, and they would have ended up fighting. She liked this, but she… she missed the fighting. Fighting was normal, fighting was comfortable, and she wanted everything to be the same as before between them. Well, not exactly the same, because she didn't want to give up the closeness or the relationship… 'Relationship,' she thought. 'I can say that now, can't I? I'm in a relationship. With Orphen.' She looked back up at him and replied with a grin and a challenge, "You might have tried. So I would have still gone behind your back and probably over done it. You'd have found out and we would have had one hell of a fight." She stepped up close to him, placed a hand on his chest and, in a voice full of mischief, added, "Of course, since we skipped over most of that, we can go straight to the fight."

Orphen couldn't stop himself, he laughed out loud. "Brat." Seeing his laughter, she joined him. He sobered quickly and captured her hand against his chest. They were still going to have a discussion, about keeping secrets. "The fight, as you put it, starts now."

Cleo looked up at Orphen, blushing in spite of herself at his proximity. Her giggle and smile faded as she took note of the anger in his eyes. She gulped, realizing even though he'd laughed, he was truly upset.

Orphen watched her tense and, even as he inwardly grinned, he kept his glare intense, so she'd know this was serious. It was strange, but in a way this conversation felt the same as the one he'd had just a little while ago with Alik. "So, why am I upset?"

"Um…because I was exercising?" Cleo queried, knowing full well that wasn't why he was upset.

"No." He replied, noticing a small creak coming from the stairs. Inwardly, he grinned, 'So, we're being observed,' He mused as he listened carefully, 'one …no, two.'

"Oh… uh… because I didn't tell you."

"I guess I should be pleased that it only took you two guesses."

"So, what do you want me to say, Orphen?" Cleo retorted, her anger rising again. "If you want me to apologize for exercising, I won't. For keeping it a secret, yes. I do owe you an apology for that but, as I explained before, I only did that because you would have attempted to stop me." Cleo looked right into his eyes, a silent message in her eyes, pleading for understanding, "I have to do this, Orphen."

She watched Orphen for any reaction and when one wasn't forthcoming soon enough for her, she decided to drive her point home. "What is going to happen when, not if, but when, we are attacked on the road? And don't even try to deny that we will be attacked. We will be and we both know it. Today demonstrated that! So, what happens if I don't have the stamina to run away with Alik? What if Ga…G… he catches us…"

"He won't!" Orphen interrupted angrily, grabbing her arms and shaking her slightly, "I won't let that happen!"

"You can't be everywhere at once. As powerful as you are, you can't fight a demon on your own. Remember… remember outside the cave. He…he just shrugged your spell off. The Wolven are right, only with a partnership can the demons be defeated. A Sorcerer and a Hunter partnership. I don't want to hold you back, so I have to be able to fight with you."

"You're not going to. Devon and I are."

"What?" Cleo said shocked. "Fine. Then I'll just partner with Hartia." Cleo announced, turning away from Orphen and stomping across the room onto the practice mat, stopping by the weapon's rack. "I'm going to do this. With or without your…" Cleo paused and said sarcastically, "permission."

"That's not the point. I just want to keep you safe! And being part of the front line of attack isn't the place!"

"I have to do this!" Cleo cried, clenching her fists to hide the tremor running through her, adding in a whisper, "I have to face my demons. I don't want to be afraid anymore. If I fight, he didn't succeed…he didn't…. he didn't break…" Cleo broke off, unable to continue as she sunk to her knees on the mat. She took a deep breath and started again, "He didn't break me and I won't feel so damned helpless again." She looked up, tears streaming down her face to see that Orphen had moved close to her, looking down where she was kneeling. "Surely you can understand that."

"I understand your reasons. That doesn't mean I have to like it, or accept it. We'll discuss that more when we get to the Tower. As I said before, I wasn't upset about you exercising. It's the secrets. Garik's," Orphen saw her involuntarily wince at the name and cursed himself but it needed to be said, "methods include manipulation, or did you forget about his pawn? If we have secrets that come out at the wrong time, we're dead. All of us, you, me, Alik, everyone. No. More. Secrets. Understand?"

"I know that!" Cleo shouted surging to her feet, "Why in the hell did you think I asked Mother to tell you I was down here! I knew you needed to know! I hated keeping it from you, but… it was the only option. It allowed me to exercise safely. Alik, too." Cleo added motioning over to the dartboard. "This is where I taught him darts." She sighed, picking up a wooden sword that was near her feet. "I actually expected this to come out right after the throwing incident, but you never asked me where I taught him." She put the wooden sword back on the rack and asked a question that had been plaguing her for some time, "Why?"

Orphen's eyes widened in surprise at the question and abrupt change in subject. "Are you saying you would have told me… or would you have hedged?"

"I-I'd…oh, heck, I'd have hedged." She replied, but thought about it a moment and realized that wasn't entirely true, so she added, "probably." She paused a moment and realized he hadn't answered her question, he changed the subject. She looked closely at him waiting.

Orphen knew she was examining him, but he didn't have an answer for her. He honestly hadn't thought about where she taught Alik, past that they were someplace safe. He didn't normally forget or miss things like that and it frustrated him to no end. He should have asked, but he didn't want to admit that he missed that important detail. He ground his teeth and decided against answering. 'It doesn't really matter now anyway.'

When he didn't answer soon enough, she asked, "I answered honestly, will you answer me?"

'Damn it. You just had to throw that out, didn't you, Cleo? Challenging me to be honest.' Orphen mused, just before he arched an eyebrow to level a 'be specific' look at her.

Reading his expression, she rolled her eyes in exasperation, and repeated her question. "Why didn't you ask where I taught Alik darts earlier?" Before Orphen reacted or replied, she remembered other questions she had, quickly added, "For that matter, where did you teach Alik to use a dagger? Oh, and how did your talk with Alik go?"

Orphen watched, a little awed at her switch from insecure to being his favorite ditz with her rapid-fire questions. Since he was well used to the questions in that form, he decided to answer her in kind, to see if she could keep up, "I don't know. Out in the garden. Fine, but I need to come up with a punishment." He smirked as her eyes widened slightly at the answers he just threw at her, before for asking the question that would throw the weight back on her shoulders. "Ideas?" He also heard a small gasp coming from the doorway and some whispering start.

"Um…oh… the library always worked for me." Cleo replied thoughtfully, continuing almost as if she were thinking aloud. "He likes the training, but I won't let you restrict that, it's too important. I suppose we could restrict him from going to the festival. Although…"

"That's a little extreme for a temper tantrum."

"I know that! And that was what I was about to say." Cleo said, walking over to a small table in the center of the practice mat. She looked at the plate and glass sitting there and realized she hadn't cleaned up from the morning's activities. As she reached for the plate, which still had the remains of Alik's mid-morning snack that her mother had sent down, she noticed that there were a few crackers and some cheese and sausages left on it, but all the cookies were gone. She picked up the plate, pulling a pair of darts out of the sausages as an idea hit her. "Here's a thought. He's been helping Mariabella with the baking and he loves it, because he snitches. If he were restricted from eating any of the sweets she made?"

"And he still has to help her, even when he can't have any. I think you've come up with a suitable punishment." Orphen heard the stair creak again, indicating their observer, or observers had left. Grinning he continued, "That worked rather nicely."

Cleo gave him a blank look.

"We had at least one spy for the last bit of the conversation, probably two considering the timing."

"Oh…I didn't hear the stair…ooops." Cleo said, realizing the additional trick she'd given up.

"I thought that only the top step creaking was just a little too convenient."

"Yeah…" Cleo said, absently playing with the darts, "Um… Dad actually did something to the boards specifically so the step would creak. He liked to have warning if Mom was coming down." She looked down a little sheepishly, "He wasn't supposed to teach me quite as much in the way of fighting as he did. It's strange, but I was completely inept in comparison to him. Until recently."

"Well…we'll have to see just how much better you've gotten." Orphen said, with a challenging glint in his eye. He thought, 'I think I've found a way to make you take the wagon after all.' He reached out and pulled the darts out of her hand. "So, care to make a wager?"

"Depends on the terms."

"If you're so good at darts that you can teach someone, we'll use these," he said holding up the two darts he'd taken from her. "For the terms, we'll go back to a previous discussion you still haven't accepted my decision on. I want us to use a wagon when we leave."

"I've told you how I feel about that. So what are you getting at?"

"One dart, you go first. Highest score wins. If I win, you finally accept my decision and we go in the wagon. If you win, we'll walk, like you wanted."

Cleo froze. That was a big deal. She didn't want to use the wagon; she had a bad feeling about it and even Majic was against it. And for her to put that decision up to what amounted to a game of chance? Could she do it? Should she? 'Orphen's so good at everything, how could I presume to beat him…at anything. I'm not good enough, I can't keep up with…' She stopped her train of thought. She was a Hunter and an Everlasting. She could do this. Just as she was Orphen's partner in their travels, she was going to be his partner in the Sorcerer and Hunter teaming. And the only way she was going to prove to him that she could do it was to prove she wasn't the ditz. That she could fight; that she could be calm and levelheaded enough to be trusted in battle. This was her first step and she could not fail. She turned and grabbed one of the darts from him and said, "Deal."

He nodded. She turned to the dartboard, aimed and let it fly. The dart landed in the bull's-eye. She grinned and gave Orphen a look that said, 'Top that.'

Orphen grimaced, a bull's-eye, that was going to be hard to beat. He took careful aim and threw his dart. It landed in the outer ring of the bull's eye.

Cleo bit her lip slightly, trying to suppress the urge to jump and cheer, and she managed to restrain herself. She knew they used the bet to solve a tense issue between them and, no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't gloat. Privately, she admitted it sure felt good to best him in something, for once.

"Best two out of three."

"What?" Cleo shouted, "You said one dart and we each threw one. Are you reneging on the bet that **you** made? Are you a…"

"Don't say it. Fine, another bet then. Same conditions, different stakes. I go first." He walked over pulled both darts out and walked back. He handed one to her and aimed at the dartboard with the other.

"Hold it!" Cleo cried, "I haven't agreed to any stakes."

"You should be able to guess. It's another disagreement we have outstanding, the festival."

"Oh, good grief…is this how we're going to settle arguments from now on?"

"No. But it does make things interesting."

"Oh, fine. If you win, we go back to the house to rest after lunch and if I win, if we rest at all, we rest at the festival."

He threw it again and the dart landed just outside the bull's eye. She smirked, remembering that when she practiced with Alik, she was consistently hitting the center. She stood next to him taking careful aim. She was moving her arm forward when they heard a voice call from the top of the stairs.

"Hartia, I wouldn't if I were you." Majic warned.

Cleo managed to stop her release, so she didn't miss. She heard the tell-tale creak on the top step… indicating someone was coming down the stairs, then she heard it sound again and Hartia saying, "They're fighting again? We better leave them be, since making up just took on a whole…" his words faded out with the click of the door.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Cleo cried.

"Not yet, you won't. Unless you want to forfeit."

"Oh… no way." She turned back to the dartboard, took aim and started to throw the dart…

"But he's right, you know," Orphen whispered as she let go of the dart, causing it to become a wild pitch that missed the board entirely. He leaned close and kissed her cheek. "I win."

* * *

Upstairs, Majic heard Hartia reply to his warning as he closed the door to the basement, "They're fighting again. We'd better leave them be, since making up just took on a whole different dimension."

"That's true, Master Hartia."

"So, what'd I miss while I was in town?" Hartia asked.

Before Majic could reply, "YOOOOOOU!" was heard shrieked from the basement and running footsteps where heard coming up the stairs.

"That was an evil trick! I can't believe you did that! You cheater!" Cleo was shouting as she came out of the basement door, slamming it. She then stormed upstairs, giving Hartia a glare as she passed.

A moment later, Orphen opened the door and stepped out, smirking. He left the door open so Leki could slip out and hurry after his mistress. Orphen started leisurely following the path Cleo had just stormed through as she headed to Alik's room.

"Um…Master, what was that all about?" Majic asked as he and Hartia fell in step with Orphen.

"We just decided a couple of things." Orphen said grinning, as he watched Cleo stop at the top of the stairs. He suspected he knew what was coming. When she turned around smiling, he knew he was right.

"That last one didn't count and you know it." She said, obviously suppressing a grin, "Compromise?"

"What?" Orphen asked, knowing what she'd ask.

"We rest at the festival at the tavern." She suggested, as Leki caught up to her and waited expectantly for her to continue to Alik's room.

"Agreed." Orphen said, smiling. 'I still won, you've agreed to rest. That's all I wanted. Even though you've been exercising, you're still not up to full strength yet, and I'm not going to let you risk yourself or Alik.'

"I'm going to make sure Alik got back to his room after his excursion with Majic and lie down for a while." Cleo said, turning back towards Alik's room. She thought, 'As frustrated as I am, I've got to admit it. That was fun.'

"I'll get these two caught up on recent events." Orphen called back up and started walking to the study, expecting the others to follow. He was also grinning, 'That was fun.'

* * *

Late that evening, Garik was sitting on his throne nearly thrumming with satisfaction. Today had gone well. 'I may not have been able to re-capture the Huntress, but the mistakes of those around her will be their undoing.' He remembered watching the scene when the red-headed sorcerer returned to the house to talk to one of the ones under Agan's contract, the Huntress's mother. They had found the note and hidden it. The sorcerer had even gone and gotten a replacement so the Huntress wouldn't notice. 'I couldn't have asked them to better play into my hands.'

"Master Garik."

Garik turned to see his lieutenant's servant entering the room. "What is it?"

"The …wen… our new ally has arrived and is quite willing to help."

"Good. Use her to inform the village of their mistake." Just before Garik turned back to the scrying orb, he said dismissively, "And make it quick. I have another task for her."

"As you wish. A local paper should be sufficient proof," replied the armor-clad, cloaked figure as he departed.

* * *

Okay…I mentioned a contest… so here it is: The first person to correctly guess what movie (and it has to be the full name) I paid homage to somewhere in this chapter wins a virtual cookie and a preview of the next chapter as soon as it's ready. Guess by either reviewing or E-mailing me directly (GilShalos2027 at yahoo . com.)

I'd like to add another thank you to everyone who took the time out of your busy schedules to follow my story through the inconsistent updates and to review. As always, if you include your E-mail or sign-in under your profile, I will respond personally (if slowly, I'm a horrible correspondent.) In closing, I'd like to do a general thank you to everyone who reviewed. So thank you: AnimeGoddessS, Autumn maeve, Cristina, EmoDCgirl36, Evergreen friendship, Faery pink sparkle, f-zelda, Jag, Kat, Palmtree, Redskin, SnowDucky86, Starrynight, & Susan.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.

This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV version at that. Warning Spoilers!

Author's notes: I know I know, this is horribly delayed, I'd promise to try to do better, but I'm not going to make promises I know I won't necessarily be able to keep. Suffice to say, although I love writing, I have a full time job and family and things happen. Also, I've been attending a few conventions; I've even taken part in a panel on fanfiction in one and may continue in others I attend.

First, the contest, I held previously. The movie I was paying homage to was Robin Hood: The Prince of Thieves (1991) starring Alan Rickman and Kevin Costner. I actually had ended up with two winners, Faery Pink Sparkle and Isabel.

Two other small things to go over in this chapter, I'll be referencing the form of currency used in Orphen's world. Based on the research I've done, the currency is called Sockets and since I'm in the U.S. I'm setting the value roughly equal to a U.S. Dollar. There is also some implied activity of a carnal nature, but nothing major.

A last word of caution, this chapter ends with a bit of a cliffhanger, be happy to hear the next chapter is nearly ready to go into beta.

Lastly, since no longer accepts the brackets around what little telepathy I have in my fic:  
"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
_Telepathy_

* * *

A week later, it was the morning of the festival and three days before they planned to leave for the Tower, assuming that Cleo and Alik got a clean bill of health from Doc Hale. That morning, after waking up alone, Cleo's first action was to roll over. She reveled in the smell and feel of Orphen's side of the bed, which was still warm, indicating he'd only left recently. Not wanting to leave the bed, she snuggled in the covers on his side, musing about recent events. Especially ironic to her was that, although she was looking forward to the festival, she was more looking forward to it being over, which was a first for her. A first she largely attributed to dealing with an excited little boy. 'I guess that's one of the pitfalls of dealing with a child, a child who is extremely excited about the festival. And last night,' she groaned, 'we added the return of sweets after a week off and …Devon.' She winced, remembering the fact that last night had been particularly rough. Devon had returned just before dinner and Orphen had agreed that the dessert restrictions placed on Alik could be lifted. Sugar and excitement had put the boy on a high that he never seemed to come down from.

Alik's excitement and all the preparations for the festival hadn't helped the shift in her feelings towards the festival much, especially since, after Orphen had found out about her father's training room, they had spent at least two hours a day in there, training. True to his word, they were working on technique. He was teaching her sword moves and continuing to work with Alik with his dagger. The end result left her sore as she discovered muscles she didn't remember using. Ever sympathetic, all Orphen would do was remind her that she had wanted this.

However, she never woke up sore and she knew that she should have. She suspected that meant that for all his grousing about her complaining, he still healed any injuries or sensitive areas. Probably while she slept. If she wasn't so grateful, she'd take him to task for draining himself. But, when she'd started to get wound up to go after Orphen, Majic had explained that small healing wasn't too draining for a sorcerer at full strength.

After the long night with Alik, she wasn't looking forward to getting him dressed up for the festival. Well, Majic, either, for that matter. Although, she was looking forward to seeing them all dressed up. The festival had always been a semi-dress up affair. That meant getting Majic and Alik into something other than shorts and T-shirts, which was going to be a challenge. Of course, it was an expected challenge, or more accurately, a game. A game they'd played since they were little. She was told to get Majic dressed up and he avoided it like the plague. But her mother had also reminded her that someone else shouldn't wear his usual leather attire and headband either. Not that Cleo needed that reminder; that fight was a yearly event they'd both come to expect, and a welcome bit of normalcy.

With a sigh, she got up after her musings to start her day and confront Orphen. Smiling, she thought, 'It's been a while since we've had a good fight anyway.'

She looked over at Leki, who was observing her from the floor where he'd jumped down when she rolled over. Now that she was getting up, he was headed to the door. _Starting your morning rounds, Leki?_

_Yes. And find Majic. Sister said up and hide. Had explain earlier._

Cleo chuckled,_ That was probably a challenge. So where is he? And did he take Alik with him?_

Leki looked back at Cleo with an expression that she didn't need telepathy to understand; the boys were hiding together.

* * *

Everyone was preparing to leave for the festival when Tistiny called Hartia and Orphen aside. She handed them each a bag, which obviously contained a significant number of sockets. 

"We can't accept this." Orphen said. Normally he'd have been spending the weeks before the festival raising money doing odd-jobs in town for their activities. This time, he'd been unable to do much.

"You've already been too gracious, offering the hospitality of your house. We can't accept any more," Hartia added.

"Take it." Tistiny insisted, "Just in case you need it. There is an auction, after all." When Orphen and Hartia both started to protest again, she added, "Besides, who said you didn't earn it. The money is actually from Dr. Hale for all the herb and spice gathering you've both been doing for the town." She saw their surprise and continued, "Did you really think I wouldn't have heard about all you've been doing for the town? You three single-handedly stocked the town for the winter in all the herbs necessary for medicines for all winter."

"We didn't do that for pay." Orphen replied, thinking how useful those errands had been in reinforcing Majic's teleporting skills.

"Nevertheless, Dr. Hale and I agreed, the money is yours to use as you see fit. I know you've been doing those errands and watching over the family, instead of your usual odd jobs around town. I think it's safe to say your funds are fairly low."

"Er…" Orphen hedged, knowing full well, he didn't have much on hand and Hartia was probably the same. Sockets weren't readily given to anyone at the Tower. "You're right," he admitted reluctantly. He'd forgotten about the auction until just that morning and remembered he had a basket to buy. Also, he realized he'd better enlighten Hartia because he had to make a decision. Orphen knew Hartia would want to bid on Mariabella's basket, but doing so would let Cleo know that Hartia was interested in her sister.

Tistiny beat Orphen to the description, "Hartia, I suspect Mariabella's already talked about this with you, but just in case, each year at the Fall Festival we have a fund-raiser. All the girls …err, women, in town make a picnic basket and put it up for auction. In most cases, the husband or boyfriend is the only bidder, so it starts with a silent bidding process. The auctioneer only puts up baskets with multiple individuals bidding on a basket. That saves time, so usually only 10 or so baskets actually get auctioned."

"Mariabella mentioned it, but not in so much detail." Hartia answered, sheepishly, remembering this was his part to play. Mariabella had mentioned the process in detail, but since she didn't want anyone, no, specifically, she didn't want Cleo to know that they were seeing each other, they'd agreed on a plan to hide that fact.

"So, take the sockets and bid on a basket. There should be enough to bid for anyone's you want." With a grin, she added, "Mariabella's is a white basket with a yellow and blue ribbon and is always first up." Then she looked at Orphen, "Did you…?"

He nodded.

Hartia missed the exchange when he turned to Orphen, "So aren't you going to find out what Cleo's basket looks like? You are going to bid, aren't you?"

With his usual stance and demeanor, Orphen responded, "Why?"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Krylancelo, haven't you learned anything?"

"Why? You honestly think anyone in this town is going to bid on a basket of food she cooked?"

"That's not my point and you know it!"

"Her basket is always bought." Tistiny added, "Although for the last couple of years, by an un-identified bidder. Although, it might interest someone that I understand that Devon is intending to bid this year so her mystery bidder will have some competition."

"What?" Orphen exclaimed, shocked at himself for forgetting that Devon would be competition this year, before he suppressed the response behind his usual mask. Unfortunately not fast enough. Hartia saw it.

"Why, you sly dog, you." Hartia said, grinning when Orphen actually looked uncomfortable.

"Talk, and I'll tell all your most embarrassing Tower antics to Mariabella. We each have our secrets and schemes."

"That's not much of a threat, considering you were right there with me and I can tell Cleo. That, or I could tell Cleo all about our talks with Dr. Hale."

"Oh…" came a surprised gasp from Tistiny, "I'd forgotten about… How… how much did he give away before Jared was mentioned?" Tistiny asked cringing, knowing full well that wasn't their only visit, but she could still hope the town gossip hadn't extended his stories past Cleo, Mariabella, Majic and Jared.

"Oh…on that visit, just the blue kids, stolen bikini tops and poison ivy." Hartia said teasingly.

"That visit?" Tistiny asked in trepidation.

"On other visits he told us pretty much anything we'd listen to. Two things that come to mind are winter skinny dipping and weddings."

In a small voice, "Weddings? Not one where the bride had straw in her hair and the groom a sprained ankle, I hope?"

They both glanced at each other before nodding. "That man!" She sighed after her exclamation, "Well, I'm holding you up when you will probably want good seats for the auction. Oh…Orphen, you might be interested to know that that man let a particular secret about Cleo's basket get out."

"Shit!" Orphen said, "Let's hurry, Hartia."

"Hey! What's the rush? And the secret?"

"Just come on." Orphen called back to Tistiny, shaking the small bag she'd given him, "Thanks… I'm gonna need this."

"All right," Hartia said, as they were hurrying down the path to town, but before they'd caught up to the others. "Now, spill. What's up?"

"Everyone always assumes that Cleo actually makes her own basket for the box social."

"But she doesn't?"

"Right. Mariabella or Tistiny does."

"Oh, ho… the competition's going to be stiff if the numbers of letters and notes that came around to Mariabella and Cleo is any indication. The stacks are equally huge."

"What? How? Crap!" Suddenly, Orphen chanted, "Towers in Heaven that Dance Around Me"

Following suit, Hartia also teleported to the festival grounds. He saw Orphen signing his name to a page on a table where there were a lot of different sheets of paper posted. He saw Hartia and said, "I already put your name down so you can bid."

"Oh? Well…" Hartia started, but Orphen continued to explain.

"We've got to sign up in advance to bid for any baskets. You first bid on the basket and if there's only one bidder, then the basket is awarded by default for whatever amount they put down. If there's more than one bidder, then it goes to auction. Like Tistiny explained, it not only saves time, but it also makes the auction more active by eliminating all the single bid baskets. For Cleo's basket, it normally went to the 'mystery bidder' who just put down a bid. This year, damn it, will be different. And I didn't ask what Cleo's looked like."

"I'm sure Tistiny will give you a hint when she arrives."

"I just hope her basket doesn't come up before that."

"Wait a sec, if you were the mystery bidder for Cleo, why did you have to sign up?"

"This is the first year I've known her that her basket has gone to auction. And since I don't want to give up that secret, if it's going to auction, I'd better do it as myself. Don't you think?"

"He can be taught!" Hartia exclaimed with triumph in his voice. "So…um… this packet is heavy, how many sockets did she give us?"

"How should I know?" Orphen muttered, opening the bag to count the sockets, "…jeez, 120."

"What the… I've never seen so many. She gave me about 160. If she gave you 120… why the difference?"

"Majic, I suspect. She knows me, too well." Orphen chuckled. He was well known for his penchant to hold on to his last socket. "He is my apprentice and she wouldn't have left him out if he helped. Besides, if you're bidding for Mariabella, you'll probably need all of it."

"You're kidding!"

"Well …Mariabella's went for 85 or 90 last year."

"Wow…that's a lot. The box social raises money for what?"

"A lot of different charities around the town. I think they're working on a new roof for the school this year. You realize if you bid, she'll know." He gestured towards the mansion where Cleo was, "I thought you were going to keep that secret."

"I…err…we are." Hartia rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and said sheepishly, "I already knew about the auction and how it worked, she explained it to me. It's part of the cover." Hartia said with a grimace, recalling how much he hated hiding, "The plan is that just before we get to the auction site, she'll announce she doesn't want a date for the picnic and ask me to bid on her basket. That way, we can share with everyone. Then it's not a date."

"Sorry to hear that. You like her a lot don't you?"

Hartia looked away as he nodded, thinking, 'It's more than just liking, a lot more. I understand so much more about how and why you reacted the way you did when we thought Cleo was dead. If anything happened to Mariabella…'

Mentally shaking himself off of the morbid subject, he went on to explain the plan to Orphen a bit, "I understand why she doesn't want anything public…especially around those folks in town we know can't keep secrets. I mean, Mariabella was engaged to be married to someone else five or six weeks ago, in addition to her childhood sweetheart." Hartia paused to think a moment, silently resolving to talk to Mariabella about not hiding anymore, before he continued, "In some ways, we have similar problems. You have the demon and Devon. I have the demon's minion and a ghost. I just can't help but feel she's about to run on me …and I haven't even done anything yet."

"Key word there…yet."

"Gee, thanks Krylancelo and how far have…" Hartia stopped when he saw a familiar and dangerous glare focused on him, continuing he stammered, "and I don't really want to finish that question, do I?"

Orphen shook his head, his glare fading and they both laughed, slightly.

"Look at us. Here we are, the most powerful sorcerers the tower has seen, and we can't get our love lives straight." Hartia mused, "Okay…so let's get back, before Devon tries to make off, or out, with Cleo."

"That's not a bit funny, Hartia."

"So… you'd prefer me to go on about what Master Childman would be telling us to do right now?" Hartia taunted, as they fell in step together to head out to join the others.

"No."

"Talkative as ever." Hartia teased, grinning at both Orphen's glare and black dog that had sauntered up to him while they were talking and was now walking alongside them and nudging Hartia's hand for a scratch, a scratch Hartia willingly gave.

"You do realize who's ears you're scratching, don't you?"

"Huh?" Hartia stopped, "It's a dog. A …um," Hartia said taking a closer look at the animal, "Oh…uh. He's not just any dog, is he?"

"No."

"That's no explanation." Hartia groused, as the Wolven butted against Hartia's hand again urging him to continue the scratch, which he did.

"The Wolven will be watching over everyone at the festival, in both their human and dog-sized forms. Unless I miss my guess, he's one of the newer Wolven, but I don't remember his name."

"That's clever. So shall we catch up with the others?"

* * *

Looking quite smug, Hartia and Orphen caught up with the others at the shooting booth. Orphen won a stuffed wolf and handed it to Cleo in his usual off-handed manner. She made a big show of 'introducing' the stuffed wolf to Leki, who just growled and jumped to the ground near Cleo's feet. After giggling a bit, Cleo turned to thank Orphen just before Alik grabbed her hand, dragging her away, saying he wanted to get something to drink. After a moment, Leki followed. 

Once certain Cleo was out of earshot, Devon challenged Orphen to a competition, complete with stakes, at the shooting booth.

"Let's make it interesting. You up for a bet, Orphen?" Devon asked with a sneer.

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes. So, you know there's dancing tonight? Since I personally think three's a crowd… Actually, come to think of it, four is, too. So, here's my thought, who ever loses, takes Alik home after he dances with Cleo, since we both know she'll insist on it. Leaving the other to have Cleo to themselves for the rest of the evening."

"I should think that would be her decision."

"What's wrong? Chicken?"

"No, but who she dances with should be her choice. Or do you not plan on giving her that choice?"

"Till her father passed away, anyway, she was always my date and, now that I'm back, she always will be."

That pissed Orphen off. He accepted Devon's bet, if only to allow Cleo the choice.

* * *

After Orphen and Devon's contest, the trio returned, with Alik proudly holding not only a glass of lemonade, but also a soft pretzel. They all walked as a group further into the festival, Orphen and Hartia slightly ahead of Mariabella, Devon, Alik, Cleo and Leki. Devon snidely called ahead to Orphen and Hartia a question, "This your first trip into town today?" 

Hartia and Orphen paused in their walking and shared a look. Orphen thought, 'I know what you're up to and to answer your question as you put it, to town, yes. To the festival, no.' Rather than actually answer him, Orphen simply gave Devon a brief nod.

Grinning like the cheshire cat, "Great." Devon said thinking that that meant Orphen didn't know to sign up to bid on Cleo's basket. At least he wouldn't have to worry about that competition. The auctioneer had said that her basket had always been bought during the years he was banned from Totokonta, but by a mystery bidder, who never put in an actual appearance, just a note with the sockets. The man even hinted that most of the folks around town assumed Devon had arranged those bids. So if the mystery bidder didn't put in an appearance when the auction started, then Cleo would be his for the evening. Even though he had to take Alik home after he danced with her, of course, he would insist that Cleo come with them to tuck Alik in. So even that loss was still a victory, of a sort.

"I can't wait for tonight." He added, leaning towards Cleo, who had been walking next to him, only to find that the annoying sorcerer had inserted himself between them.

"What's happening tonight?" Orphen asked, with one eyebrow up.

"Err…I wasn't talking to you." He looked around Orphen to see Cleo latched onto Orphen's left arm, oblivious to the conversation. She was watching Alik start to run, dragging Majic behind him towards Tistiny as they arrived at the main festival square, where the auction would take place.

There were seven baskets arranged on the dais. Orphen scanned the baskets and knew immediately which one was Cleo's. Exasperated, he thought, 'Damn that girl! Sure it made it easy to identify her basket, but I really don't ever want to lose that. It's bad enough I have to wear this get up,' internally gesturing at the dress slacks and collared shirt he was wearing instead of his usual attire. 'Still, we did have fun. That was our… scheduled pre-festival fight. As if I don't know it's her mom who insists. But she just had to add insult to injury.'

* * *

When Garik checked his orb he noticed a great deal of activity on a field just outside of town. He realized that it was some kind of human gathering. 'Now what did the wench say? Oh...yes... the Fall Festival. She also said that the Huntress usually went with her pet sorcerer.' 

He continued to scan the grounds, watching for an opening he could take advantage of. Unfortunately, there were likely not going to be any opportunities this day. Although the Wolven weren't shielding the events, there were five mixed in with the crowd, a crowd that appeared to be gathering around a stand. The stand had several baskets set up on a table, with a man standing at a podium, with a mallet. 'An auction? How quaint, the men bid for the baskets of the women to raise money for the sorcerer friendly town. Pathetic.'

He watched intently as he noticed the Huntress' sister blush profusely indicating her basket had come up for bidding. As he watched, the red-headed sorcerer won the sister's basket. Shortly thereafter, he noticed a basket with a red ribbon on it start to be auctioned off. Evidently, this was the Huntresses' basket as the pet sorcerer and the other Hunter were vying for the basket. After they'd apparently bid all that they had, the boy chimed in with a bid, taking it away from both men. Garik smiled wickedly, the boy was becoming very attached to the Huntress and vice versa. That could be useful.

After the bidding was complete, the group shared the baskets at the picnic grounds, and became even more boring than usual when the Hunters settled in for a nap under a tree, over looking the activities. If it weren't for the continued presence of the Wolven in the area, as relaxed and in the open the Hunters were, it would have been a perfect time to attack.

Deciding he'd seen enough of the sappiness for now and frustrated that they weren't leaving him any openings he could take advantage of, he summoned the wench. When the dark haired, purple-eyed woman and former waitress in Bag-up's inn arrived, Garik addressed her, "Do you know this man?" He showed a vision of Devon in his orb.

"That's Devon Enduring."

"Ah... Of course, how could I forget? He's the boy's brother. He is your task. I want him under my thumb."

Nerilissa grinned, "That's easy. He's easily controlled. So, if you want the bitch and Devon so much, why haven't you just grabbed and teleported them like you did when you brought me here?"

"Do not presume to question me." Garik growled menacingly until she became properly submissive. "It is not that simple. Hunters by their very nature resist most forms of magic. Teleporting is difficult at best and almost impossible for an Alpha at full strength, even for me."

"Do you want me to lure him here?"

"No, I want you to make sure they," indicating the orb that reflected an image of Cleo, Orphen, Majic, Hartia and Alik, "never trust him again." Garik snapped his fingers and an armor clad sorcerer stepped up and the pair disappeared in a flash of purple.

* * *

Once they started to get settled for the basket lunch, Cleo undid Orphen's headband from the basket and put it back on him, with a whispered, "Mother said you couldn't wear it, so I snuck it out." 

The group ended up settling by the tree over looking the festival grounds, when Cleo fell asleep on the blanket after eating lunch. Alik was encouraged or, more accurately, ordered, to rest with her. Once they were settled, Tistiny excused herself from Bagup, who'd won her basket, to pull Hartia and Orphen away from the family grouping so she could talk to them in private. She first addressed Hartia and said, "Thank you for bidding so much." She chuckled, continuing, "In a way, I still got to pay for the roof on the school anyway, even though the town elders didn't want to take my money." She handed Hartia another bag of sockets, "Did Mariabella really think I wouldn't know what she was up to? So, I added to my part by supplying the funds, even if I don't agree with all her cloak and dagger secrecy stuff." Tistiny smiled at the look of surprise and embarrassment on Hartia's face. "Here is your actual share of the errand money."

"Mrs. Eve… er." When she gave him a look, Hartia corrected himself, "Tistiny, I really can't accept anymore."

"You can and you will. Both of you. You earned it after all. If you feel you must pay me back… spend it on my girls. Make sure they have a wonderful time. Just so you know, I already gave Majic his share, and he looks like he's chomping at the bit to explore the midway again."

"So does Mariabella." Hartia said with a grin, seeing Mariabella waving at him.

"I'll watch over the sleepers." Orphen said, going back Cleo and Alik. He smiled when he noticed Cleo had pulled Alik against her and still had the stuffed wolf from earlier clutched in one of her hands. He moved to stand against the tree near them when he noticed someone else watching the scene.

Majic, looking longingly towards the midway, still walked up to Orphen and said, "I'll wait with you till Mariabella and Hartia get back. Then it'll be our turn."

Orphen just shook his head.

Devon, watching that, smirked, "Cool… then I can go and win her some better stuffed animals than the stupid blue wolf, while you stand and pout." He turned and started walking away.

Orphen narrowed his eyes, but didn't comment on Devon's blatant challenge. He'd won against him once already today, and that was more important…making sure Cleo had a choice in the evening's activities. The rest didn't matter. 'Still…I know how she is with cute and fuzzy things…' Orphen thought as a slight smirk started on his face.

Majic groaned when he saw the expression on his Master's face change from indifference. He knew what that meant…he was staying to watch over Cleo and Alik while Orphen answered, and then some, the gauntlet Devon had so obviously thrown at Orphen's feet. As Orphen moved to follow Devon, after passing on the silent instruction to stay and keep watch, Majic settled down, realizing he'd actually gotten off lucky. If they'd gone together to the midway, he'd have ended up carrying everything they won. He grinned and started whistling happily, wondering what kind of sight Cleo would wake up to.

* * *

After the afternoon rest, the first order of business ended up being arranging the distribution of the mound of stuffed animals Orphen and Devon had won during their raid on the midway. Once Alik and Cleo were dug out of the pile which nearly buried them, it was decided to take the spoils to the local orphanage. Although Alik needed some convincing on that point, it was eventually agreed that he could select one or two that would be sent back up to the house while the others were delivered. Once that was completed, everyone, except Devon, went to explore the different sales booths. Tistiny had insisted that Devon go with her to drop off the spoils. Since Orphen and Devon were banned from the midway games, much to Majic's chagrin, shopping became the activity of the afternoon. Alik was more interested in going from one food, snack and sweet vender to another. Still holding her blue stuffed wolf, Cleo and Mariabella were exploring the sales vendors, and stopped at the jewelry counter. Alik made a face and dragged Majic off towards the candy vendor nearby. Majic, mindful of the directive from Cleo that Alik avoid more sweets during the afternoon, re-directed him to the book-seller a few booths down, earning another face from Alik. Cleo and Mariabella both looked over the wears and, for once, Orphen was watching Cleo very closely to see what she looked at, vaguely aware that Hartia was doing the same with Mariabella. 

Mariabella called Cleo over to where the rings were, "Isn't that nice?" Mariabella asked pointing at a wedding set. The rings were gold and white gold with etchings of the Tower of Fang emblem on them. She nudged Cleo laughingly, who blushed.

"You like those yourself."

"I would, if I were marrying a sorcerer," Mariabella whispered.

Something else caught Cleo's eye. It was also a wedding set, which had an etching of a dragon and a wolf in white gold. There was apparently a dye mixed into the metal, so that the rings had a slight blue hue. She looked closely at it, reached out towards it, and smiled hopefully. She paused, shook her head slightly and moved away from the rings, moving on to examine a necklace that had also caught her eye. It was silver and used the same blue dye as the rings.

Following behind them, Orphen and Hartia examined the rings that had caught …well, their girls' attention. A glance at the jeweler from both men resulted in the two sets of rings being put under the counter and on hold.

Orphen went up to Cleo, who was about to put the necklace back, and took the chain from her. He removed the fraying ribbon from her neck and the Wolven pendant from the ribbon. Slipping the pendant on its new chain, he latched it around her neck. It actually matched the Wolven pendant nearly perfectly, which is why he assumed she'd picked it in the first place. With a whisper, he cast "To bind, that which is mine," spelling the necklace so only he or Cleo could take it off. He handed the sockets to pay for the necklace to the jeweler.

Stunned at his actions, since Orphen never spent money, least of all on her, Cleo found her voice to exclaim, "What? Orphen, I was going to put that back!"

"You liked it."

"Well, yes, but…"

"Then …no buts. It's yours, for the Wolven pendant. They match. Besides, the ribbon was fraying and I don't want you to lose it."

She examined his face, and, although he gave a practical reason, the faint blush she saw on his cheeks told her another story. She noticed that Mariabella and the others had moved off, leaving them alone. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks."

"We'll talk about proper thanks later," he said with a mischievous grin, just before Alik ran up, holding a half eaten candied apple.

"The eating contest is coming up and Majic's entered. Aunt Tistiny said you wouldn't want to miss this."

"Weren't you going to enter this year?" Cleo asked Orphen, as they walked away from the counter, Cleo making a grab for the stuffed wolf as they left.

"Not if Majic's competing. I'm not going to waste the entry fee."

"You mean you think Majic might beat you in something?"

"No, I don't think he will," he replied, adding in a thought, 'I know it. I don't know where he keeps everything he eats…but I've heard Steph, more than once, with the same complaint about Cleo, me and our appetites.'

"But…"

"I'm not entering."

"Mariabella's been cooking for this event all week. I wanted to enter, but… well, let's just say, I think your odds of winning would be really good. However, if you're too much of a coward to try…"

Orphen snorted, "That's not going to work…although the temptation is strong, now that I know Mariabella's been doing the cooking. Don't you usually enter?"

"Not this year… I… I'd rather not discuss it." Cleo whispered as Alik chimed in nearly drowning her out.

"Yep…you should, Cleo. Mariabella made lots of good sweets." Alik jumped in, "I'm gonna enter, too."

"No, Alik, you aren't. I believe we already discussed this. You've had enough sweets today." Cleo said, making a grab for the candied apple.

"But I'm off restrictions." Alik whined, quickly taking another bite.

"True, however, you'll make yourself sick if you eat too many sweets," Cleo leaned down to whisper to Alik, "Besides, you'll want to watch, 'cause you wouldn't want to miss something funny, would you?"

"I'm already entered." Alik pouted because while Cleo was whispering to him, she'd also taken the remnants of the candied apple away. Defiantly, he added, "Devon already signed me up."

Cleo rolled her eyes, silently cursing Devon, even as Orphen was pulling her gaze back to him. She looked at him and realized she'd worried him with her refusal. "I'm fine. I just haven't gotten back into my usual eating habits."

"You mean like eating everything in sight?"

"Why, you! I do not eat that much!"

"True, you don't…" Orphen said watching her relax with a that's settled look on her face. Then he delivered his punch line, as he hurried ahead of her, intent on resisting a bit longer before he agreed to enter. Mariabella's treats were too tempting to resist. Especially considering the long dry spell they'd be having in short order when they left. With a sneer, he added, "You eat more."

* * *

With a little more badgering, Orphen allowed himself to be persuaded to enter the contest. And, although pleased he was next to Alik, he was quite displeased to be semi-across from Devon. Next to Devon was Majic, looking quite confident. Orphen rolled his eyes, thinking, 'Why did I do this? Majic always wins.' 

There were about fifteen other entrants, but from where everyone was placed, it was obvious that the contest runner expected that Orphen, Devon and Majic would be the focus of the competition. He scanned the crowd to see Tistiny, Mariabella and Cleo standing together. Cleo was giggling like she was anxiously anticipating something.

The emcee came out to make a few announcements, and thank Mariabella for making all the dishes for the competition. After a few bad jokes, he signaled his assistants to bring out the desserts for the eating contest.

Each contestant had a covered tray placed in front of him and everyone could smell the fruits in the treats.

"Pies." Majic guessed, gleefully licking his chops.

The emcee encouraged the crowd to count down to the beginning of the contest. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Eat Up!" At the 'Eat Up', the assistants who had brought out the plates pulled the lids off to reveal: Cherry and Blueberry Tarts.

"Um…tarts?" Majic asked, turning a slight shade of green, "Why'd it have to be tarts?" Majic reached out and picked up a cherry one, but couldn't make himself eat it.

"Blueberry?" Devon moaned, also turning green, "If these came out of the Everlasting house, I ain't eating them."

Orphen had taken a few bites of his tarts before he took in Majic and Devon's reactions. He had to slow down, because he was laughing too hard at their expressions. He glanced back at the audience, to see Cleo, red in the face from trying to suppress her laughter. Mariabella leaned over and whispered something to Cleo and he heard a sound he hadn't in a long time, Cleo's uninhibited mirth as she was set off in peals of laughter.

Realizing Cleo was looking Devon's way when she started laughing so hard, glanced over there while chewing on his latest tart, to see Devon sifting though the tarts…muttering, "Blueberry, blueberry…are they all blueberry?"

Orphen spared a few moments more to laugh before focusing on the purpose of the competition, eating. He had fifteen minutes to eat as much as he could and, at this point, even Alik was getting ahead of him. Although a quick glance at the boy showed he was slowing down.

All too soon, the emcee called out "Time!"

They started counting the number of tarts eaten by each contestant. The winner was one of the cooks in Bagup's tavern, beating Orphen out by six tarts. The cook hadn't stopped to laugh at Majic's struggle to down one tart, like Orphen had.

Cleo watched the contest, laughing at Devon and Majic, even as in the back of her mind she was feeling guilty. After stumbling into Mariabella delivering the tarts that morning, she should have told Majic and Devon. 'Well, at least, Majic.' She knew she was going to be in trouble with Majic and Devon, both. Having Devon upset at her wasn't always a bad thing, but Majic. Majic was different. And, the glare she had gotten from time to time during the contest, said volumes. He had a lot he wanted to say to her.

The winner was barely announced when Devon picked up one of his leftover tarts, jumped off the dais and started marching towards Cleo. He'd seen her laughing and figured out that somehow she knew about the menu for the eating contest. This was an insult he wasn't going to ignore and she was going to get hers.

Purposefully marching towards her, Devon held the tart tightly, "Cleo Everlasting, you bitch! You knew what they were serving and you didn't tell me. You arranged for them to give me all blueberry!"

"I did not! I didn't find out about that part until…" Cleo paused, thinking even though Mariabella set this up she wasn't going to give her away, "until the contest was already started!"

"Like I'm going to believe that!"

"Believe what you want. It's the truth."

"'Really, Cleo?" Majic asked as he approached her from the side.

"I didn't find out about him getting all blueberry until the contest started!"

"And the tarts…" Majic ground out.

"Um…" Cleo started, sheepishly, "Well…I found out this morning by accident when I was searching for you…and I-I was sworn to secrecy."

"Accident or Wolven assistance, like finding me and Alik. Or did…oh, wait…" Majic paused, remembering what she said, "Mariabella. I should have guessed." Shaking his head, he chuckled slightly, "Boy, she would have really gotten all of us. I should have expected that trick, with the story resurfacing again."

"You're such a wimp, Majic! Cleo… you've gotten away with your last prank on me." Devon stepped forward with the intent to smear the tart, or the remnants of it, in her face. He lifted his hand to pitch the tart at Cleo, when he felt a hand lightly grasp his arm, stopping the forward motion.

"Devon, really, when are you going to grow up?" Mariabella asked dismissively, as she moved her hand to his, removed the tart and dropped it on the ground. "I did the baking, arranged the plates and their placement. Jumping to conclusions only makes you more foolish." Then she walked away, without a backwards glance.

Devon sputtered and glared at Mariabella's departing figure, opening and closing his fists, furious at being thwarted again and, worse, hearing Majic's laughter. He was contemplating his next move. He had no intention of backing down because he was going to make his dreams come true, in spite of everything that had happened. He was the Alpha Hunter, the head of all that remained of his family…and she would submit to that. He knew the future depended on him. His enemy, the demon was still out there and a threat. He'd protect them, his family, his brother and his girl. No interloping sorcerer was going to ruin his plans. He looked up, thinking, 'But a little help would be useful.' He shook his head and turned to go after Cleo again, when Orphen walked up to Cleo with Alik, a fruit covered Alik.

"Since you didn't enter, Cleo, you can him clean up."

"I didn't enter him, either…besides," she added, pointing at Orphen's chin, "you need to clean up, too."

Orphen's eyes fairly gleamed with the light of an accepted challenge and he took a step towards Cleo. With a giggle, Cleo hurriedly grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and held it out in front of her like a shield against an approaching storm.

Giggling, "Dad did that, remember, Devon? When Dad won the pie eating contest last year at our festival? He …Oh… I forgot…you were away…it was so funny. Dad got it all over himself and then he kissed Mom …Mom's face was covered in pie gunk. You missed it …'cause she got a spare pie…and dumped it on his head…and he shook his hair out all over her…"

Laughing, Devon interrupted, "I remember hearing about that afterwards. Our parents started a food fight at the festival." He leered at Cleo, showing his hand that still had some remnants of the filling from the tart, "Want to follow in their footsteps?"

Alik looked puzzled, "But I thought she and Orphen were going to? Not you?"

"Alik, don't worry about it. Your brother's just being… himself again." Cleo turned seriously to Devon, "He needs cleaning up, before it dries…and you just volunteered." Putting on a sweet smile, she added, "Please."

Orphen watched Devon succumb to the smile and suppressed his laughter, until Devon took Alik's hand and turned towards the restrooms, muttering, "That's not always going to work, my manipulative little brat!" Orphen's eyes narrowed, all traces of mirth gone.

Under his breath, Orphen started, "Why that arrogant…" He was cut off by a handkerchief wiping his face.

"You really did make a mess." She muttered as she continued cleaning up his face.

"Damn it, I can do that myself! Will you leave me alone?" Orphen exclaimed, stepping away and turning to follow them, stopping when he felt a hand grasp his.

In a whisper, Cleo started "Please don't…"

A high-picked shriek interrupted what ever else Cleo might have said. Cleo looked around and panicked. Frantically she realized they're all spread out…Devon and Alik were at the bathrooms, Mariabella had walked off, Hartia… 'I don't know where he is… and Mother? Where's Mother!' Cleo started to hyperventilate with panic as she looked up as saw something with wings flying away.

At the same time, "Get away…Shoo!" Hartia shouted, waiving his arms, standing protectively over Mariabella, who was crouched on the ground, covering her head. A brunette haired teenager was standing next to them, dressed similar to Hartia, with a Wolven pendent, instead of a Tower of Fang displayed prominently on his chest.

When Cleo felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, she looked towards the owner of the hand, expecting to see her mother. Instead, it was Argenthua. "This is not an attack or threat from Garik. The attacker was simply a falcon."

Cleo blinked and really looked around, realizing there wasn't a threat. A lone bird had reduced her to a quivering mass. 'What am I going to do when it's actually… g… him? When it's a real attack? I can't afford to freeze like that. He's not going to wait until I make sure my family is safe before attacking… hell, he'll be attacking them to get to me.' her musings were interrupted, by a tap on her head.

She looked up and over her shoulder at Orphen, who, during the scuffle, had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "You're missing things."

She looked out to watch what was happening, and heard something very unusual, Mariabella shrieking in anger. "Tonight's menu has been changed. We're having fried falcon! You hear that, you stupid bird?" Mariabella turned to Hartia and cried, "You're a sorcerer…you can fly…go get it! Look what it did!" Gesturing to her, now not-so clean and very wet hair.

"What happened?" Cleo whispered to Orphen.

"Um…the bird …uh…relieved itself during it's dive…right on your sister's head."

Cleo couldn't help herself, she started to giggle. "Please tell me Doc Hale got a picture of that. If not, does anyone have a camera?"

"Gotcha covered, missy," came Doc Hale's voice from behind them. "Been trying to catch her for years!"

Mariabella shrieked in indignation, "It is not funny, Majic Lynn!" as Majic lost control of his laughter.

Realizing retreat was probably his best move, Majic sheepishly replied, "I-I'm gonna go get some water …or something salty. To counter the… er… complement the super sweet, tasty, flavor of your cooking. Um…I'll be going now…and, I'll check on Alik… and Devon."

"Majic take Leki." Cleo said, reinforcing the message in a direct 'path to Leki._ Go with him. _

"I don't need him, Cleo."

"I doubt she's sending him for just you." Orphen responded, "You said something about checking on Alik… besides, no one goes anywhere without a Wolven."

"I know …I know." Grinning, he changed tactics, "In that case, Argenthua, would you care to join me? I was going to go to the midway, after I find Alik." He held out an elbow to Argenthua, she grinned slightly and took the offered gesture. Leki, being released of his latest duty, jumped back up into Cleo's arms as Orphen released her to stand on her own while Majic added, teasingly, "I can go to the midway, I wasn't banned."

"I do not necessarily understand the human custom of 'festival', but I must admit, it has been interesting."

Cleo heard Argenthua ask as Majic and the Wolven girl moved out of earshot, "Maybe you could explain the custom of…"

Cleo chuckled, watching the two different groups walk off. Majic and Argenthua in one direction and the other group heading for the house to get cleaned up, consisting of Mariabella, Hartia and... she sent a quick question to Leki, _um… Which Wolven is with Hartia and Mariabella?_

_Terasoan… thinks Red fun. _

_Thanks…Leki. I still can't keep up with everyone. _

_I help then. I familiar. I help you…my Hunter._

_Yes, you're a big help Leki and more importantly…we're friends,_ Cleo thought back. Giving Leki an extra scratch on the head as Leki took the opportunity to chew on the leg of the stuffed wolf. "Hey…This is not a chew toy, Leki." She said, pulling the leg out of the Leki's mouth. Leki growled, playfully before snorting and turning his nose up at the toy.

_Not me. _Leki said, in an almost a petulant tone.

"He complaining?" Orphen asked, reminding Cleo she wasn't alone.

"Yep…I don't think he approves of the …um…competition." Waving the stuffed wolf in Orphen's direction.

"Cleo, put that thing away before I throw it away."

Leki yipped in agreement and snapped at the wolf trying to get it out of her other hand. Orphen laughed grabbing the pup and depositing him on Cleo's head away from the temptation to chew. "So, where to next?"

* * *

Majic escorted Argenthua to the pretzel seller where he purchased a salted pretzel for himself. "Would you like something?" 

He offered her one to her but she refused. "As you can imagine, I prefer meat."

"Oh…Sorry. I didn't even think of that. Would you like…" Majic trailed off as he saw Devon and a brunette woman…Neri? walking into an alley near the tavern. 'He's nothing if not consistent.' Majic thought bitterly. 'Where's Alik?' He started scanning the crowd for the boy, and muttered to Argenthua, "We've got a problem."

"What… The Hunters do not seem agitated, indicating Garik is in the vicinity."

"Can you sense Alik?"

"Polikapi is shadowing him, but even so, I do not need to…" Argenthua replied pointing towards one of the midway games where Alik was putting down a mostly empty bag of cotton candy, part of pretzel, and an iced drink, to play the dart game.

"Hmmm…great. He's been eating, he's going to end up so sick… Cleo told us, no more snacks and sweets for Alik for the rest of the evening. Even the eating contest was pushing it. She's going to be so mad."

"At the pup?"

"Alik…not really. Disappointed, yes. Mad, no. Devon on the other hand…well, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes when she finds out."

"Why doesn't he accept the Alpha's authority?"

"I-I hadn't thought about it like that. It's a human thing, I guess. That and Devon's really, really stubborn." Argenthua nodded, accepting Majic's answer.

After her comment, Majic thought for a moment. He needed to get Alik back with the others before he tried to find out what Devon and Neri were doing. Well, scratch that, he knew what they were probably doing, but he also knew he needed to do damage control. And above all else, he had to make sure Alik didn't see, even if his mother had had 'the talk' with Alik there were some things a kid simply did not need to see. 'Besides, this talk is long over due between us.' He took a deep breath and silently added, 'This is not going to be pretty.'

Just then, Alik cheered, and received a stuffed cat from the game vendor. He grabbed that, his remaining snacks, and started looking around. 'Great,' Majic thought, 'He's looking for Devon. I have to hurry.' Gesturing for Argenthua to follow, Majic started towards Alik.

Alik saw Majic and hurried up to him. "Look! I won! I won a cat. You think Cleo will like it?"

"I'm sure she will, Alik. Why don't you and Argenthua take it to her?"

"Um…sure, but…I was… I was gonna show Devon first."

"I'll get him and bring him along. Besides, it's almost time for the dance. And don't you have the first dance with Cleo?"

"Is it? …Oh…" Alik blanched a bit… and rubbed his stomach. "Um… I suddenly don't… feel so good."

"And does that surprise you?" Majic chided, pointing at the snacks.

"Oh…yeah…Cleo…"

"Right, Cleo told you, and us, that you'd had enough snacks…and why?"

"Um…but, I still don't feel so good."

"Argenthua, please escort him to Cleo and explain. Or…better yet…have him tell her." Alik groaned when Majic said that. "I'll fetch Devon." Majic added with restrained anger in his voice.

Argenthua held out her hand for Alik and she started guiding him towards the town square. As she passed Majic, she confirmed his suspicions when she whispered, "Go carefully, young Sorcerer. It isn't wise to disturb a rutting couple."

"That's good advice, but I have to do this," he replied as he turned towards the alley where he'd seen Devon disappear into a few minutes before.

* * *

As Majic entered the alleyway, he heard the moans and groans of a couple deeply involved in the act of sex. He shuddered, not wanting to see what he knew he was going to. He heard the groans increase in tempo and thought he heard Devon gasp out "Cleo." Taking that as a clue that they were finishing up, he called out to the shadows, 

"Devon, if you are quite finished, we need to talk." He heard the sounds of rustling clothing and hoped that meant that if he actually saw them, they would at least be mostly covered.

"Go away, Majic. I'll deal with you later."

Majic stepped further into the alley and tersely stated, "No. We're going to talk NOW! We're going to talk about you abandoning your brother, AGAIN!"

"Jeez, Majic, it's the festival day. There's a ton of people around to watch over the kids. Get over yourself." Neri's voice rang out.

"I'd hoped you'd left town, Neri. I thought you were smarter than that. But I guess it was just wishful thinking on my part. You heard what he cried out in passion. And you're still after her rejects."

"You bastard! You hypocrite! You stand up for the little bitch because she protected the little boy who lost his mommy… who's replacing who? Do you follow her around calling Mommy, Mommy! You're pathetic!"

"Don't go there, Neri, unless you want to discuss replacing father figures." Majic hissed.

"Neri, just shut up and leave," Devon interrupted, when she started to fire back a retort. "We were finished, anyway. Majic and I need to settle something, man to boy. Besides, I never lied to you, you knew you were a substitute, until I could have her."

The sound of Neri's hand connecting with Devon's face reverberated in the alley. "I hate you! I wish you had died in his cave!" She finished righting her clothes as she stormed out of the alley, with one last parting shot. "At least I'll have gotten my revenge!"

"Damn it! Devon, you are such an idiot! If …no, when, Cleo finds out, 'cause you know Neri's next stop is to tell her and rub her face in it, she's going to crucify you. We don't need this! For goodness sake Devon, didn't you learn anything the first time! We are at war. There may be a lull in the battles right now, but it's still a war. Kill or be killed and the ringleader is the Demon Lord, Garik. The very same Demon who held you all captive. Or did you forget the cave where you, Erin, Bastian Alik, and…"

"STOP! I know, Majic. You don't have to remind me of my duty as the Alpha Hunter."

"Bullshit! You're just a scared little boy with delusions of grandeur. Thinking you can single-handedly save the world and win the girl of your dreams. It won't happen that way. It's going to take teamwork to do this and your actions tonight have ensured that we will never trust you again. You put your own pleasure before the safety of your brother. What does that say about you, Devon?"

"I have had enough or your preaching and high and mighty attitude, boy! You have no idea what I've gone through."

"Oh, drop it, Devon. If you really think about it, you know I'm right and you know your father would be ashamed of you. Alik would be better off if they adopt him and he takes Orphen's name. At least that way, he'll have a name to be proud of."

"You son of a bitch!" Devon spat out as he unsteadily lunged at Majic. When he got close to Majic he smelled alcohol on Devon's breath.

"You stupid prick! You've been drinking. Alcohol's not even… Oh, that's the last straw!" With that, Majic used a one-two combination his older brother had taught Cleo. It was the height of dirty fighting, but effective. First, he kicked Devon in the groin, causing him to bend forward. Once his chin was in easy reach, Majic punched upward, knocking Devon back onto the ground.

Groaning on the ground, Devon blinked, seeing stars before his eyes and purple light from behind Majic. He looked up at Majic, who was standing over him, with a growing sense of respect.

Seeing Devon watching him, with wariness in his eyes that hadn't been there before, Majic added, "Since I seem to have your undivided attention, think about how much you've lost to Garik already. Then think about what you still have to lose. Right now…you're a liability, a liability we can't afford. If you don't grow up and become the man your father wanted you to be, you're going to get someone killed. I'll kill you myself, before I let something like that happen again. Now get up, we're going back to the others."

"I can't move," Devon whined.

"Ask me if I care. Get your ass up. Unless you want Cleo to come searching for us," Majic added, knowing it would get Devon moving. At the mention of Cleo, Majic realized he would need to tell her and Orphen about what happened tonight.

"No." Devon muttered rolling over into a crouch as he started to move to get up. After a few moments, Devon stood and slowly started moving out of the alley.

Once Devon finally got moving, Majic muttered, "That didn't go as badly as I expected…" He turned to follow Devon back towards the main square where the dancing was to be held.

Devon exited the alley first, moving very slowly. Majic wasn't sure whether it was the fight, the alcohol or just plain stubbornness. He leaned against the wall at the opening to the alley and watched Devon, shaking his head and repressing a chuckle. He might be angry at Devon for his actions, but it still felt good to humble him. Seeing two musicians running for the dance square, he decided Devon wasn't moving fast enough to suit him, so he called out, "Move it, Devon. I think the music is starting and I really want to see the first dance."

"I'm moving. I'm moving."

In silence, Devon and Majic walked to the festival dance. On the way, Majic resolved that he needed to let Orphen know about what had happened earlier. From there, they'd decide the next step and if that included telling Cleo.

Devon and Majic arrived in time to observe Cleo and Alik sharing the first dance. In the middle of the dance, Alik stopped, held his stomach and ran off the dance floor to the bushes nearby. Cleo quickly followed him, unsurprised, shaking her head sadly.

"And another thing, Devon. That," Majic said pointing at the bushes where Alik had disappeared, "is largely your fault. Cleo told everyone, including Alik, no more snacks or sweets. But you not only entered him in the eating contest afterwards, you also gave him money for more. Now get your ass over there and take care of your brother."

After taking one step, Devon froze, eyes riveted on Orphen, who had simply picked up Alik, after taking stock of the situation. Cleo fell in step with Orphen, holding Orphen's arm and keeping a hand on Alik's shoulder trying to comfort him. They started walking for the mansion, looking like the perfect family including the family pet, Leki was bounding just ahead of them. Devon's hands closed into fists. 'That's supposed to be me… It's not too late. I'll win her away from him. That'll be us… I'll show her. But first,' Devon thought, his shoulders sagging, 'first I have to take care of Alik.'

Majic watched Devon walk up to Orphen, Cleo and Alik. He saw Devon take in Alik's condition and his shoulders drop when Orphen refused to relinquish Alik to him. 'I can't do it tonight.' Majic thought ruefully, 'Alik doesn't need the stress if I upset Orphen and Cleo. I'll tell them tomorrow… or… well, sometime. Soon.'

* * *

To Hartia's frustration, after several dances with Mariabella, he caught a glimpse of yellow on the path up towards the Everlasting mansion. He knew what that meant. Reluctantly, he whispered that news to Mariabella and followed the request she'd given him earlier. He quickly switched partners with someone else, silently cursing that he must continue to keep it secret. 

After that dance, he watched as Cleo chatted a bit with Mariabella before Orphen came up and, to Cleo's obvious surprise, offered his hand to take her out on the dance floor. Jealously, Hartia watched as they danced four straight sets together, including two slow dances. He wanted to be out there with Mariabella…not standing out in the shadows. He about jumped of his skin when a voice sounded beside him and silently cursed himself for being so inattentive. Was he getting lax in this city or just concentrating on other things too hard?

"Who's the elder missy hiding from? Her sis?" Doc Hale said.

Hartia winced. He knew Mariabella wanted it kept from Cleo and the town gossip was the last person he needed to figure it out. Since he really didn't want to give up any more than he had to, he simply shrugged.

"Doc, you shouldn't have to ask that," interjected Bagup, "Of course Mariabella doesn't want anyone to know she's taken an interest in someone new…especially after the fiascos her last… how many engagements has it been?"

"Of the official engagements, four. One was broken off because the young buck did a bit of grazing in another pasture, if you get my meaning. Another was when her Dad completely undermined the boy. And the other two…well the little missy followed in her dad's footsteps. Let's just say I wouldn't want to live up to their scrutiny, Caro's or Cleo's."

"Caro?" Hartia asked, suspecting it was their father's first name. Somehow, the name rung a bell in his head, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Mr. Everlasting."

Hartia nodded, that was what he'd thought.

"Good man, but it was tough to earn his trust. To know him, get to know Cleo." Bagup added, watching as Tistiny started wondering towards the trio.

"She's coming to claim the dance, old man." Doc Hale said, with a chuckle.

"I know."

"If you weren't going to dance with her…why'd you win her basket?"

"So you wouldn't."

"Always about the rivalry. Beating me at weekly cards not enough for you?"

"Nope."

Hartia chuckled in spite of himself…they were like a couple of old women. Tistiny arrived and started pulling Bagup off for their dance. With a wink, Tistiny turned to back Hartia, "If you're interested Hartia, someone's leaving."

He glanced at the dance floor and saw Orphen, Cleo and Leki leaving the dance. Completely ignoring the male chuckles he heard at his abrupt departure, he hurried back to the dance area, intent on one person. He resolved he wanted to finish the last few dances with her and he wanted to talk. The time for hiding was over. He felt he needed to reassure her that he wasn't going to abandon her, he wasn't ashamed of her and he couldn't do that hiding from her family. A part of him was saying that Mariabella was a little like a wild animal that had been hurt; she trusted him to a point and he still should go cautiously, but at that moment the possessive part of him was in control. The part that wanted to be able to say to everyone that she was his. That they belonged together.

Bagup, Tistiny and Doc Hale watched as Hartia stepped up to Mariabella and swept her onto the dance floor.

"So…" Tistiny started, "are you going to stand me up again this year? After all, you use your winnings from Doc every year to win my basket, but never do anything."

"Err… you knew?" Bagup hedged.

"Yes. I mean, really, what would you two do if you didn't have me to fight over?" Tistiny paused and watched Doc Hale start to open his mouth before she added, "Second thought, don't answer that." She then turned to Bagup and, with a bit of a challenge in her voice, asked, "So…shall we?"

Bagup just nodded and offered his arm. They stepped onto the dance floor as Hartia and Mariabella were stepping off and into the dark of the nearby gazebo. Tistiny smiled slightly, seeing the couple go off to tryst before turning back to her partner. Her partner, who was smiling and watching the same thing she was. "You know, Iris always said they'd only marry once and to unique men."

"That's true, but I always thought she and Jared…"

"J-Jared was a chip of the old block…hardly unique. And you don't get much more unique than sorcerers. And I doubt I need to tell you…they're good men. They…" Bagup paused and swallowed, "they would have approved of Red over there."

"You're right. But…"

"You have reason to worry." Bagup replied pulling her closer as he swung her around into a more lively step for the next dance. They both lapsed into silence as they followed the steps and swirl of the music.

As the last few strains of song and the following applause faded away, Tistiny became aware of raised voices coming from the vicinity of the gazebo. The silence after that was deafening as they watched her eldest daughter storm up the path to their house, shadowed by a Wolven. Sadly, she shook her head and turned back to her partner. He nodded, took her hand, lifted it to give her hand a quick kiss and said, "Duty calls. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"I'm glad you convinced me to go back to the dance after we got Alik settled." Cleo said after she entered her room and let Leki down on the bed. She semi-danced around the room and grabbed her nightclothes from the dresser before finally going into the bathroom to change. 

Orphen was smiling at how comfortable she was getting with him in the room as he sat on the bed taking his boots off. He grimaced slightly, knowing this was coming to an end in a matter of days. Once they were on the road for the Tower, this wouldn't be happening anymore. He couldn't afford the distraction. 'Damn it!' he cursed inwardly, 'I hate having to walk it, at all. Wagon or horseback isn't much better. We're just too much in the open, but we have no choice!'

The door to the bathroom opened and Cleo stepped out, in her nightgown and robe. Seeing his scowl, she said, "Today was too much fun to have frowns."

"I know."

"Especially since I haven't thanked you for today." She walked further in the room and settled next to him on the bed. "This was the best festival ever. In spite of Alik getting sick. I…" She broke off looking away.

"Spit it out, vixen."

"Vixen? Why that? I'm used to brat, but you've been calling me that from time to time."

"You didn't finish, but to answer your question. Hartia started it."

"That's not an explanation."

"It… it was after you went to Hartia for healing…which I still haven't fully forgiven you for…you should have come to me. But, the following morning, when he refused to leave town, he admitted he'd done a lot of healing the night before. I teased him about always finding animals to heal. He admitted he'd healed a local vixen. I assumed fox…he meant you. It fits." Cleo gaped at him, unsure of whether to be insulted or pleased. "Now," he continued, "your turn. You broke off…finish."

"I swear…sometimes your memory. I was just …well… you surprised me by actually dancing with me this year… thank you. I-I had a …it was the highlight of the day for me…" She saw Orphen puffing up, ego in full force, so she just had to take him down a peg. "Although it was a close decision between that and Mariabella getting the…um, 'present' from the falcon."

"Um…thanks for putting me above the bird." Orphen paused, grinning slightly as he leaned close to her, "So that's two things we have to talk about 'proper' thanks for."

She blushed, closing her eyes hoping for a kiss when she felt the bed move as he stood and stepped way from the bed. In surprise and disappointment, she opened her eyes, just as a discreet knock was heard on her door.

"Cleo, it's me." Came her mother's voice from the door.

Orphen stepped over and opened the door as Cleo answered. "Is everything all right, Mom?"

"Oh…just fine. I wanted to let you know that I was home and that I would check on Alik for you."

"Thanks, Mom." Cleo said, thinking 'That'll save me a lot of hassle. Although he was pretty sedate on the way home, I really don't want to deal with Devon anymore tonight. But… I still kind of want to check on Alik again…'

"Have a good evening. And really, dear, don't go following up on me. Alik will be fine." Tistiny said as she turned to leave, shutting the door behind her, noticing a blue streak slipping out of the door just before it shut. Tistiny grinned, "So, joining me on my rounds, pup?"

Leki looked up at Tistiny, and she could swear the pup nodded. She continued down the hall, with Leki, to Alik's room. She noticed when the pup simply slipped into the room, that the door had been left open slightly. She peered into the room, to see Devon sitting in a chair next to Alik's bed. He was facing away from the door, but she could see that Devon had a bucket next to him, and a bowl of water with cool compresses. He'd just finished putting a wet cloth on Alik's forehead when Alik moaned.

"My tummy still hurts. I thought Cleo said it was gonna get better after I threw up."

"She said it might be well into the night before you felt better." Devon picked up the glass of water from the nightstand, "Would you like some water?"

Alik nodded and Devon brought it up to his lips so he could take a sip. "Are you gonna be here all night?" Alik asked pleadingly.

"I'm not going anywhere, bro." Devon responded.

"Good." Alik said softly, closing his eyes as he faded into sleep.

Tistiny could see the tension in Devon's shoulders, indicating that he was blaming himself and that Leki had stopped midway between the door and Alik's bed. After a few moments, he started back outside the room, to wait by Tistiny's feet, as she continued to observe the scene for a few more moments.

Devon leaned back in the chair and stretched. He checked on Alik again before standing and walking to the window. He ran his hand through his hair. Faintly, Tistiny could hear Devon whisper; "I hate it when she's right."

Tistiny smiled slightly. She knew what a big admission that short statement was for him. She knew he still had a long way to go, but he was growing up a bit. She grasped the handle of the door and made a show of knocking.

Devon looked out in the hall to see Tistiny and quietly said, "Come in."

"I'm just sticking my head in the door," Tistiny replied in a whisper. "I wanted to let you know I was back and see if you needed anything?"

Devon thought for a moment, before replying, "We'll be fine. But, thanks."

Tistiny quietly closed the door and continued in her rounds. She got to Mariabella's room and heard her sobbing. Her hand was poised to knock on the door, when she noticed a flash of light from under the door. Feeling a little like a spy, she leaned her ear against the door trying to hear what was going on.

She heard Mariabella choke out, "Get out! That spell thingy is very annoying!"

"No." came Hartia's voice followed by footsteps that sounded like they were crossing the room to the bed, "I'm sorry I pushed, but I won't apologize or hide forever."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Aren't you?" Hartia questioned, "You said, never."

"I-I did… I-I didn't mean…but…"

"I know there's a lot going on and that this…well…this just happened. But I'm not going to give up…on you or us." Tistiny sighed; he was handling the situation correctly. She glanced down at Leki, who also seemed content, and was about to step away from the door when she very faintly heard Hartia add, "You're special to me. I don't want to loose you. I'll be here for you."

Tistiny stepped back even more confident that both of her daughters had found their matches. A sudden crash from the room and a male voice going 'ooof' had her laughing inwardly. 'Sounds like she caught him off-balance with a hug.' She glanced down at Leki once more and moved onward to Majic's door.

As she approached Majic's door she saw that the light was out, indicating he was probably asleep. 'That's good, he's been looking tired and I know Alik wore him out today.' She was about to turn away from the door when Leki pawed lightly at the door and looked expectantly at her. Cautiously she opened the door to peep in and saw him on the bed, but instead of sleeping peacefully, he was thrashing. She opened the door more and stepped, in worried.

Majic started speaking in his sleep, his voice increasing in volume as he continued, "No…. No… Agan? Not again!"

* * *

Don't say I didn't warn you. 

And a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, I think I replied to everyone that reviewed (and included an E-mail address – via profile or otherwise), if I missed you it was an accident and I apologize. Again thank you for reviewing: AnimeGoddessS, Bianka-chan (Welcome back, Girl!), Black Fury's Blaze, Commander Cheddar, Evergreen Friendship, F-zelda, Faery Pink Sparkle, GarnetWing, Madame Spooky, Palmtree, RayxJade and StarryNight.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.

This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV version. Warning Spoilers!

Author's notes: I know I know, this was a long time coming but the simple fact of the matter is that I had some major shifts occur in my writing process that will probably be continuing for a while. Also, for those in the Houston area, who are going to Shiokaze Con, look me up. I'm doing two panels on Fanfiction on Friday and Saturday.

* * *

Chapter 17

After his talk with Tistiny, Majic wasn't ready to go back to sleep and staying in the room staring at the bed he should have been sleeping in wasn't helping either. After pacing for a bit, he decided to take a page from his master's book. He went to the roof, a behavior he remembered Cleo dubbed as 'the Roof Sorcerer's club'. He thought over Tistiny's suggestions to continue to follow his instincts about how to deal with the dreams. Also, to try to figure out just how he wanted to tell Orphen about the events of the day. 'He needs to know, but there's already so much animosity between Orphen and Devon. If I add this, then Master will never trust Devon. Already it's iffy, but if I don't…'

With a sigh, Majic sat down and started mulling over his problem further. He weighed the options of telling versus not telling, stood, paced some and then sat back down. After repeating these actions many times, he finally fell asleep leaning against one of the chimneys.

* * *

Orphen woke up just after dawn and, reluctantly, got out of the warm bed he shared with Cleo to get up to shift back to his room. As he prepared to teleporthe thought, 'I'm going to miss this while we're on the road.'

"Towers in Heaven that Dance Around Me," he chanted, reappearing in his own room. He grinned; Tistiny obviously had been there on her rounds since the bed covers were ruffled supporting the illusion he had been sleeping there and had just gotten up. He shook his head, both surprised and immensely flattered by the support and trust in him Tistiny showed in her actions, in spite of past failures.

Orphen quickly cleaned up, straightened the bed slightly and hurried downstairs to get his morning coffee. He had barely walked into the kitchen when Tistiny handed a cup to him. He shook his head, remembering that although Cleo was the early riser of the two of them normally, she was upstairs sound asleep. 'Well, maybe not soundly since she was stirring a bit, which was all the more reason I needed to get up before… I…'

Interrupting Orphen's thought, Tistiny announced, needlessly, "I see she is sleeping in."

"I wish I could have." Orphen muttered, taking a sip of coffee which helped to reign in his hormones. He turned to leave the kitchen and head to the roof to on the pretense of thinking, although it was just to cool off before the house started fully waking up. Walking up the stairs, he admitted to himself that as much as he needed to stay sleeping where he did, it was a slice of heaven and hell for him; to be that close and only sleep. 'Still, I'm not going to risk her health. Besides can we really start anything with this over our heads?' As Orphen reached the roof access, he looked back to her, no, _their_ room. He didn't see or hear any signs that she was up. Chuckling, he muttered, "lazy brat" as he moved up the steep stairs up to the roof, realizing she'd gone fully back to sleep.

Once on the roof, he was surprised to find Majic asleep by one of the chimneys. By all appearances, Majic seemed to be having a camp-out since he had a blanket and pillow positioned appropriately for his comfort. Orphen knew better and wondered what drove him to the roof this time, but opted to let him sleep. Shaking his head he thought, 'Like Master, like apprentice.' Childman had always said, "Heights heighten thoughts," and was known for his penchant to think on the top of the tower. Confident that Majic would come to him when he was ready, Orphen moved to a different part of the roof, grinning maliciously at a new thought. He decided to stretch his legs, and enjoy the morning, knowing his movements would ruin someone else's morning.

* * *

Hartia woke up to the sound of footsteps on the roof. Cursing about Orphen needing to go back to his old habits of sleeping late, Hartia reluctantly got up. After washing his face, he headed downstairs to get some coffee and find out what got someone else moving so bloody early in the morning.

Tistiny greeted him warmly and said, "You're up early."

"And exactly how am I supposed to sleep with someone stomping around the roof over my bedroom?"

"Oh…well then, why don't you add to that noise, and wake the others? Here's your coffee," she said handing him a tray that had his filled cup, another empty and a carafe. "And more for refills. If you would, please deliver this refill to the one who woke you."

"Um… thanks, I think." Hartia stammered, turning to leave before pausing to ask, "He's not worried about something, is he? Not more trouble?"

"Not worried per say and …well, that depends on your definition of trouble. However, I think you do have a few things to discuss about yesterday."

* * *

Although Orphen thought Cleo was still asleep, she'd gotten up, too. Partly because of the lack of warmth coming from the other side of the bed and partly to get the day, that would likely be very busy, started. She cleaned up quietly, in deference to those still sleeping, before sitting down at her desk to go over the list everyone had been working on during the last week, although it felt like she and Majic were the only ones working on it. She wanted to see if there were any last minute additions to include when they did the final run into town for shopping for the trip.

Once she and Leki arrived downstairs, she talked briefly to her mother and grabbed a bite to eat. While Cleo was eating, Tistiny gave her an update on location of the three sorcerers. Cleo grinned, thinking, 'That's so typical.'

Her thoughts and the quiet of the morning were both interrupted when Devon and Alik entered loudly, arguing about breakfast. Apparently, Alik didn't want anything and Devon was insisting on a full meal.

"Good morning, guys. Now, Alik," Cleo chided, addressing the protesting child, "my mother fixed a good breakfast for us. Are you going to pass that up?"

"But what if my…"

"It won't if you eat slowly."

"Okay …I-I'll try," Alik finally agreed punctuated by a grumble coming from his stomach as he sat at the table. Cleo fixed a plate for him with scrambled eggs and buttered toast and a glass apple juice.

When Cleo set the plate in front of Alik, a very relieved Devon sat down across from his younger brother. He examined Cleo, who, judging by her reaction, apparently hadn't heard anything about last night. Confident again, he opened his mouth to ask where his plate was when Tistiny put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

She leaned close and whispered, "You are quite capable of getting your own plate if you're still hungry. You really do not want to stir up trouble this morning." He snapped his month shut and sullenly sat down to watch, refusing to get anything on principle. Besides, he was miffed; Tistiny apparently knew he'd been in the kitchen for a snack in the early hours of the morning even though he'd been careful to clean up so no one would know. To add insult to injury, someone, and he knew exactly who, obviously had blabbed to Tistiny about Neri.

Alik started eating gingerly. Then as his stomach welcomed the food, he started eating quicker until Cleo placed a hand on his, earning an annoyed look from the boy.

"Slowly." Cleo gently reminded with a smile. "I'll get you more if you want it."

Alik nodded, and swallowed his latest mouthful. "So, what are we gonna do today? Are we gonna play?"

"No, we have to go to town and do some last minute shopping. Right after you finish breakfast."

Alik groaned and stopped eating. "I don't feel so good anymore…" he said, starting a dodge while Devon snorted.

Not phased by either interruption, Cleo continued, "I'm sure Bagup might find something for you to do, if you don't want to go from store to store."

Alik looked at her with questioning eyes, which fairly screamed 'Like what?' Cleo answered the unasked question by adding, "I don't know exactly what, but he is very good at giving fun projects. I liked going to town with my mom when she went shopping because I'd end up at Bagup's and Majic's, and we always had fun. And the day always finished with a treat of our choice."

"Don't want ice cream or sweets."

"Really…never again?"

"Yes!" Alik exclaimed, then as he realized what he said added apprehensively, "Well… maybe not never…but…"

"It's okay. It's understandable, Alik, and there are other things you like that aren't sweets, like fresh baked bread."

"Oh…" Alik said, "And he's always got bread going…'kay. I'm done." Alik pushed the now empty plate away and stood up.

Devon had been silently watching the interplay between Cleo and Alik. He was inwardly shocked with the patience she was showing and privately admitting that she handled Alik just like their mother had, just like Tistiny did and just like he wished he could. 'Now if only I could tell her. Not that she'd ever believe me because of our past, but someday. And I… well, I sure didn't help things last night.'

Devon was jerked out of his thoughts when he realized the objects of his attention were leaving. He heard Alik ask Cleo, "So where are the others? Aren't we all going?"

"If the stubborn sorcerers are too focused on being on their roof instead of eating or joining us then they'll just miss out. Besides, do you really think Orphen is going to want to follow me around while I shop? He's quite the expert at avoiding that. I remember…"

Cleo's voice was cut off as the door closed behind them. A quick glance around the room showed Devon that not only had Cleo and Alik left but so had Tistiny. Devon stood quickly and started to follow them but stopped, turned and grabbed a handful of bacon. Grinning at how much he liked the fact that the stupid sorcerers wouldn't be coming, he decided to do something better than following them: he decided to go through the kitchen and get the carriage ready, to make amends and leave the sorcerers behind.

* * *

In the entryway, Tistiny was telling Cleo and Mariabella, who'd just came downstairs after changing into traveling clothes, that she would stay here and that they should have a good time. "I'll be fine, girls. You know, sometimes I like peace and quiet."

"But mother, it's a safety…"

"We made a mistake, dear. And we learned from it. Do you make the same mistake twice?"

"Well…although some may disagree," Cleo muttered rolling her eyes upward, "not usually. But why do I think…"

Just then the front door opened and Devon entered. "The day's not getting any younger, ladies and gentleman. Your carriage awaits," he announced with a flourish and a wink, even though he'd interrupted Cleo. She and Mariabella rolled their eyes even as they accepted his offered escort.

"Go on and have a good time." Tistiny said smiling, "I'll be fine and besides, I was going have some items brought down from the attic."

"If you're sure, Mom?" Mariabella said, examining her mother and sensing that something wasn't right, although reassured by her smile.

As they were walking to the carriage, Cleo was watching the roof to see if she could see Orphen, Majic or even Hartia. She didn't really want to leave without one or all of them, but she really wanted to get the shopping finished so they could get the harder work started; packing, and having a full day for that would be important. Especially since she didn't know exactly how the packs would end up divided out. She grimaced, remembering that there'd been a slight shift from the agreement that she and Orphen had made. At her mother's insistence, they were going on horseback. 'It isn't fair,' she thought, 'Mother always wins. And I HATE horses. But it's still better than bouncing in the back of a wagon or carrying everything on our backs. And she'll feel better. Besides… I'll get to ride with Orphen. Oh, and he's going to be impossible to live with, thanks to my mom, he got his way and I won fair and square. Well, maybe not so fair… but I still won. Although riding with Orphen will annoy Devon to no end. I shouldn't take such pleasure in annoying him, but it's fun, it's…normal. Still I have to stop, he's part of this fight, too, and if we're all going to be a team at all... In some ways, traveling like this to the Tower will give us a chance to work together and maybe even be a team before we get there. I can't help but think it's going to take all of us working together to defeat him.'

While she was standing, searching the roof and thinking, Devon had gotten Mariabella and Alik into the carriage. "Cleo…wake up!" he called. "Are we going or standing here all day?"

She turned back, seeing that the others had settled in the carriage and Devon was waiting to give her a hand up. She glanced back over her shoulder before stepping up into the carriage, bypassing Devon's extended hand. "Devon," she sighed, "I can do it myself."

"Just trying to be a gentleman," Devon groused to himself starting to get into the carriage. As Cleo sat down, she heard a bird's screech and caught a glimpse of movement over Devon's shoulder. She reached for her dagger even as Devon drew his own, turned and blocked a cup that had apparently come from the roof of the house.

"What the Hell?" Devon exclaimed, shaking droplets of liquid off him as he went to pick up the pieces of a coffee cup that had fallen to the ground after striking his dagger, shattering and giving him a second shower.

Cleo looked up at the roof and saw Orphen glowering down at them, or more specifically at Devon. She examined his face and realized that he was really angry about something. She could only assume something had happened to cause additional tension between them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you stupid sorcerer! I'm gonna kick your ass! Who do you think you are? Don't you know how dangerous that stunt was?" Devon was shouting up at the roof. Silently he wished for help in getting back at that whiney little brat who obviously couldn't keep his trap shut.

Grasping Devon's arm, Cleo tried to calm him down. "You don't know what happened, it could have been an accident."

"Oh, bullshit!" Devon growled, yanking his arm out of her grasp. In a mutter more to himself than anyone else, "It's that blabbermouth's fault, always stirring up trouble for me. The gloves are off." He finished continuing to glare at the roof, concentrating now.

"Devon! What are you babbling…" Cleo broke off when the shriek of a bird was heard again.

Everyone looked up sharply seeing the falcon as it again, dive-bombed someone. Only this time it's target or targets were on the roof. They heard Majic shout a spell, that Cleo recognized as a shield spell followed by Orphen's shout of indignation. Then the words "Sword of Light" were yelled as the falcon sped away narrowly dodging the blast.

"Go Bird." Devon growled, seemingly shaking himself out of a slight daze.

"Bird!" Alik cried, excitedly, "You mean your falcon?"

"Falcon!" Mariabella added in a near shriek, attracting the attention of the individuals on the roof in addition to everyone on the ground, "Your falcon, Devon?"

"Um… I had one as a kid yes." Devon hedged as they were surrounded by three flashes of purple light heralding the arrival of the sorcerers via teleport.

"Is everyone alright?" Hartia asked. "We seemed to have had another …um fowl, …err falcon problem. Only this time…" Hartia continued suppressing a fit of giggles, "its target was Majic."

Cleo looked at Majic to find him clean but looking sheepish. Puzzled, she continued looking around until her eyes rested on Orphen who had something whitish in his hair and on his back. Seeing her look, Hartia added the punch line. "Having good reflexes, Majic shielded. And while praising him for that, Orphen didn't watch where the … um residue on the shield was going…

"Hartia," Orphen ground out.

"Okay…um, well… Cleo, Mariabella, interesting wildlife you have around here," Hartia continued, trying to broach the topic another way.

"Drop it," Orphen hissed menacingly.

"Oh, no," said Mariabella. "I think I understand. And it's just fine by me, since I can't fry the bird; I'm going to fricassee the owner."

"Only after he explains, Mariabella." Cleo interjected. Suppressing a grin at seeing her sister so off-balance and irate, she inquired, "What did you mean, Alik?"

"Bird…she's Devon's familiar. Dad said so."

"I don't need that useless animal to help me," Devon cut in.

"But Devon, Dad said…"

"Who's the Alpha now, Alik? Who do you listen to? Me, that's who and I said leave it alone. I don't need her or any other useless animal. I wish she'd stop trying to help. She just gets in the way, I never wanted…"

Before Devon could continue, Mariabella stepped to Devon and started poking him on the chest. "So that's your bird, Devon. Yours?" She punctuated each word with a poke in the chest. "That is the same bird that… that… crapped on me yesterday. Nice trick. A trick that's going to cost you…"

"Mariabella, calm down." Devon stammered interrupting her rant, "I-I didn't expect her to… um…"

"Shit on me. Is that what you're trying to say?" Mariabella asked in a dangerous tone of voice. "So what did you expect her to do?"

"Um…Um…" Devon started as he began to realize how precarious his situation was. He hadn't been specific that time when he'd inadvertently summoned her. "I-I didn't mean for her to do anything… I was just mad… and she…um reacted."

"And today?" a voice from behind Devon growled.

"Today, I was specific. You weren't the target, Mariabella," Devon replied without really thinking.

"Really? So who was?" the same voice from behind Devon growled again.

Realizing Mariabella hadn't asked the last two questions, Devon paused, "Shit!"

"Ewww…that's right." Cleo said, "Oh…man. Orphen get your jacket off, it's on that too and we need to clean it," she added in the hopes that she could distract Orphen before he; understandably, beat the crap out of Devon. Besides, personally, she'd rather see Devon get it at the hands of Mariabella.

"Well…he showered me with coffee so we're even…besides, he wasn't the target. The whiney brat was."

"Cleo?" Hartia asked quietly, thinking she was the only one who was typically called a brat. "But she wasn't up there."

"No, not her. Her shadow," Devon ground out, turning to glare at Majic.

"What? Why?" Cleo said, confused, "Okay, there's more going on here then everyone's letting on. What is it? Someone start talking."

"Nothing." Devon growled, glaring at Majic. "We'll discuss it later, Cleo. Don't we have business in town today?"

"That's true but we're not finished. I want to…"

"Cleo, they really cannot go into town like that. Let them go get cleaned up. You know full well that there is a lot to be done today, and you're already running behind schedule. Do you really have time for this now?" Tistiny interrupted the building confrontation, having been attracted by the sounds of shouting and the fact that the carriage had not left. "I would suggest that you and the others continue on while Devon and Orphen clean up. Then they can catch up on horseback. You should be able to meet up easily at Bagup's tavern."

Orphen glared at Devon promising retribution, as he slowly turned and started walking back to the house. Devon, under Tistiny's glare, followed him inside. Once the door was shut, he hurried to catch up to Orphen to ask a question.

"So, since the brat blabbed, are you going to tell her?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe…that's no answer."

Instead of replying, Orphen simply attempted to ignore Devon.

"Damn it!" Devon shouted, reaching out to grab Orphen's shoulder to turn him around.

He'd barely touched Orphen when he found himself pinned to the wall.

"Listen you little shit! I've had enough of you. We're allies by necessity, but that's it. You've proved that we can… no, will never trust you. Now stop bothering me." Orphen dropped Devon to the ground, turned and kept going to his room.

Watching him leave, Devon couldn't help but feel that maybe he'd really made a big mistake and hurt his family in the process.

* * *

The ride to Bagup's proved to be as quiet as it was uneventful. Although Hartia was fairly burning with questions to ask Alik about familiars, he knew that if they discussed that without Orphen there'd be hell to pay. Hartia was realizing that they hadn't asked much about the connection between the Familiar and the Hunter when they were in discussion with the Wolven. A gap he hoped to fill in as soon as possible. He also remembered why it was so unusually quiet in the carriage.

/Flashback/

Just after the carriage pulled away from the Everlasting house, Cleo turned to Majic. "All right Majic, what happened up there? Orphen doesn't throw coffee away for no reason."

"Well… I…"

"Cleo," Hartia interjected, "we aren't discussing this now."

"No… No secrets. Why what's so bad? What happened?"

"Nothing bad happened, but it's also something we don't need to discuss. Especially not right now." Hartia said, with a glance towards Alik.

Alik groaned. "Why does everyone think I can't understand anything! This is about Neri rubbing herself up against Devon yesterday, isn't it?"

"Wait a minute. Neri was back in town?" Cleo ground out, looking over at Majic who blushed and looked away, giving her the answer. "And they…"

"We don't want to continue this now." Hartia replied inwardly, grimacing at the teaching tone he used.

"No. I want to know, what happened? Why was…"

"Stop It! We aren't continuing this, Cleo."

"But…"

"No… Now, shut up." He glared at Cleo and she glared back. She opened her mouth to say something else. "Not another word. You want to know? Ask Krylancelo."

/End Flashback/

And she'd followed his order to the letter; she hadn't said a word to anyone since. Majic and Alik both tried, Mariabella just looked sadly at her and to Hartia's surprise, he missed it, all of it; the chatting between Mariabella and Cleo, her explanations to Alik and even her browbeating Majic. He sighed, and decided he'd better try as they were getting out of the carriage. Mariabella, Majic and Alik hurried into the tavern to escape the tension.

"Cleo, I'm sorry, I snapped." Hartia apologized, placing a hand out for her use as she stepped out of the carriage, " I'm serious though; this isn't a topic open for discussion right now, especially in front of Alik. I'll explain to Krylancelo when he gets here that we need to talk about it. Um… that, well… I can't really say more."

"I know Devon's habits better than most, Hartia. You don't have to say anything else. Although, it would have been nice to have been trusted," Cleo replied, looking sadly at Majic, who had stopped at the doorway to wait for them and winced at her words, before turning her gaze back on Hartia.

"Don't look at me like that, that's not fair. I just found out this morning from…" Hartia stopped, frowning angry with himself for falling for the bait. "I said later." As he remembered, they'd talked about whether to tell her or not and Krylancelo had been adamant: they weren't going to tell her. Now, he had to admit, he'd let the cat out of the bag so to speak.

"At least it wasn't long, but Hartia… I got the secrets lecture from Orphen and I'm not above giving that speech right back."

Hartia blanched, remembering there was another secret that he was keeping at the behest of another. A secret he didn't want to keep. 'Hell, I don't like keeping any secrets, however living at the Tower taught me how to keep them. Still, this one is going to come back and bite me in the ass. And yet do I break the trust that has been given me? Which is for the best?' He mused over the questions he'd been asking himself for over a week. Finally he replied, "And it's justified. We'll discuss it tonight. That's a promise."

"That's fine." Cleo said, smiling at him again and putting a hand on his shoulder as she passed him to go into the tavern. "Thank you. I know I was pushing; however you forget that I know his habits better than most. I'd like to be sure I have my facts straight before I kick his…" Cleo glanced towards where Alik was just inside the doorway and revised her words, "butt."

"Um…anytime," Hartia said sheepishly watching as she walked up to her sister and re-started their chatting like nothing had happened. 'Her changes in moods never cease to amaze me. I can certainly understand why Krylancelo always watched her, even before they admitted their feelings.' He took a step to follow them in when he almost jumped out of his skin when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why so jumpy, Hartia?" Orphen asked.

"That was quick…" Hartia paused noticing, Orphen's wet hair and lack of horse, "You 'ported didn't you?" After Orphen nodded, Hartia continued, "Well, as you know, it's been a long day already. We're going to need to talk to Cleo later."

"Why? What was discussed?" Orphen had been watching Cleo and Mariabella, before he shifted his focus back to Hartia.

"Cleo rounded on me to find out what the flying coffee cup was about," Hartia replied accusingly. "While I was trying to change off that subject, Alik mentioned Neri meeting up with Devon… or more accurately, he mentioned Neri rubbing herself against Devon after I tried to divert the topic. The kid's either really sharp or he knows his brother's habits too well."

"Probably a bit of both. I didn't want her told, but I guess we're stuck." Orphen muttered, shrugging.

"Well, we have a couple of appointments to make, Krylancelo," Hartia reminded him.

"We do indeed," Orphen replied, seeing Cleo look across the tavern at him with an expectant expression. He sighed, nodded and signaled that he had to take care of their shopping chores. She nodded back, smiled and waved him off before returning to her discussion with Mariabella. 'Probably planning the assault on the shop-keeps' he thought laughing inwardly.

He and Hartia departed, nodding to Doc Hale who was entering the tavern as they left, heading to their appointments; the livery, the weapons shop and lastly the jewelry store.

Cleo watched Orphen and Hartia leave, reassured from the look that Orphen gave her that they would talk later, although she suspected she knew what happened. She turned her attention back to Mariabella and the shopping list. They were dividing it up by stores so they could get through each of them quickly. Alik had already thrown himself into helping in the tavern with Majic.

Cleo was concentrating on the list when a shadow fell over the papers. She looked up to see Doc Hale. "Good Morning, Doc."

"Good morning Cleo. It's a good thing I ran into you. I had a cancellation this morning so since you and Alik are here in town, there's no time like the present for your final check up. Although seeing you yesterday at the festival, I don't see any reason you shouldn't get a clean bill of health."

"Really? But we had a lot of things…"

"Cleo," Mariabella interjected, "take advantage of the appointment. You were already worrying about having enough time tomorrow so this will work out well. I'll go talk to the grocer to get started on the food supplies. That way we're taking care of two things at once."

"Fine. Mom said she wanted to be there, but you're right. This would save time." She stood and called out to Alik. "Come on, we are going to see Doc Hale."

"Why? He's right there." Alik questioned.

Majic followed Alik asking, "Why, is something wrong?"

"Do you not feel good?" Alik inquired worriedly.

"Oh good grief, you two, did you forget?" Cleo said, shaking her head in exasperation, "Who were we going to see anyway tomorrow?"

"Doc Hale." Alik and Majic said together, relieved and embarrassed all at once.

Doc Hale started laughing, "Still such a worry wart over her."

"Well… I come by it honestly. Don't I?"

"Majic!" Cleo said indignantly glaring at Majic and Mariabella, who started giggling at Majic's teasing.

"That's quite true. So let's get this show on the road. Come on, children." Doc said as he led the way.

Majic whispered to Cleo, letting her know he'd meet her there as soon as he could. He turned back into the tavern and hurried up to his father. "Dad, Cleo and Alik are going for their check-up. We'll be back in a bout an hour or so."

As Majic turned to leave, Bagup stopped him. "Just a moment, I don't know if you heard but Neri's back in town."

"Trust me Dad. I know," Majic gritted out tensely.

After examining his face a moment, Bagup continued, "Oh, she took up with Devon again didn't she?"

"Dad… I just don't understand what she sees in him. Devon's…"

"One might ask what he sees in her."

"I suppose that's true. I just don't understand it."

"You wouldn't, or do we need to have the talk about the differences again?"

"No." Majic said blushing, remembering his father trying to explain the differences between casual sex and making love. It was a difference it took meeting and getting close to Erris for him to finally understand…especially when he compared it to some of his own experiences while traveling. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his father's chuckle.

"So, your master finally found his girl and you found one for yourself. So …who is she? And when will I get to meet her."

Majic blushed again. "Am I that transparent?"

"No. Well… only to those of us who know you well. So…" Bagup left off leadingly.

"I haven't seen her in months and I… still, but wait a minute Dad, you've seen her. Remember Hartia's apprentice?"

"Ah…I'd guessed as much… the shy little blonde who looks like your mother and spent most of the time hiding behind her master. I guessed it might be her, but I also knew better than to assume or interfere. So you're looking forward to the trip back to the Tower, aren't you?"

"Being at the Tower, yes. It's the trip that worries me." Majic admitted.

"It would, you and your mother. You always worry."

"Oh…something else I worry about. Why? Why ownership? It's your tavern."

"It's time. I made no secret of the fact that it was always my intention."

"But, why now? And besides, I'm a sorcerer. That's my path. I won't be here to run the place. You could sell it and retire, travel or just relax."

"This is relaxing for me and my choice. I haven't interfered with your choices. Legally the tavern is and will always be yours. And I'll run it until you feel the need to replace me or I join your mother and brother."

"Dad don't talk like that. If I lost you…"

"You'd grieve a little for your old man but you'd go on. Hopefully with a good girl by your side, a pair of over protective sister types, and a lot of good friends and teachers."

"Dad, I can't deal with this right now."

"And you won't have to… for a while anyway, since I don't have any intention of willingly leaving you or your… well, our extended family. Now don't you have somewhere you have to be…?"

"Oh crap, yes. I need to find Master and let him know… about the appointment and now…where were he and Hartia going. Oh yeah… the livery was their first stop…" Majic was muttering as he hurried out.

"Majic!" Bagup called, "Go to Doc's. You'd do better getting a full report for your Master, then having both of you miss it while you're chasing him down."

Majic looked back gratefully at his dad, he realized he was right. He knew Orphen and Hartia, they'd get the errands done as quickly as possible and disappear so they wouldn't get new assignments. 'I'll track them down after the appointment.' Majic thought as he waived to his father and hurried after Cleo.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Hartia and Orphen entered the jeweler's shop after successfully finalizing the arrangements for the horses and Orphen carefully selecting a pair of new daggers; one for Cleo and one for Alik. They were continuing the conversation they'd started outside. "… like I said earlier, I didn't expect Alik to just blurt out what he did."

"I said I understood, all this apologizing bespeaks of a guilty conscience, Hartia. What are you hiding?"

"Um… nothing. I told you what happened while you were cleaning up."

"Ah…good morning, gentlemen. It's about time you showed up," said the jeweler, interrupting their conversation. "So… Hartia was it, are you here to replace another necklace for Tistiny or pick up the rings from yesterday?"

"Necklace?" Orphen questioned, looking over at Hartia, who had a guilty look on his face.

"Yes," the jeweler replied. "Your friend was pretty frantic a week ago when he came in to replace Tistiny's necklace."

"A week ago?" Orphen asked the jeweler while watching Hartia, who blanched and looked even guiltier then Orphen thought was possible. Orphen was vaguely aware of a bell jingling, indicating someone had entered the shop and the shopkeeper waving in greeting, even as he focused on Hartia. "Hartia, what aren't you telling me?"

"Um… she lost it and…" Hartia hedged, playing up the guilty look while suppressing a smile. 'This may work after all.'

"Now, that isn't what you said last week; you said Mrs. Tistiny had it stolen and wanted to get a replacement before it was noticed," the shopkeeper interjected, confused.

"Um… uh… could you excuse us? Please continue to hold the rings for us," Hartia said, wincing under Orphen's glare, but inwardly cheering. "I think we're about to have a long talk."

"You're damn right we are!" Orphen growled.

"Yeah… I agree," came Majic's annoyed voice after Orphen's growl.

"Great… Majic, too." Hartia half-heartedly groused, "What are you doing here? Oh…never mind, let's just go sit down at the café across the way. This could take a bit."

"Is this something we need to worry about stray ears?" Orphen asked.

"Yeah probably…so where then? The usual?" Hartia said with a rueful grin looking upwards.

"That or there's a field just outside of town that has a clear view for any intruders. I think you should remember it. You've …um… fought there before," Majic suggested.

"That'll work. The field. Now." Orphen snarled, leaving the shop.

"Great. I get to get my ass kicked there again. Only this time, in a way… I deserve it." Hartia whined, following Orphen.

"Do you really Master Hartia?" Majic said suspiciously, falling in step next to Hartia. "It seems you gave up the secret awfully easily."

"Why, Majic, whatever do you mean?" Hartia replied as they exited the jewelry shop.

* * *

Once they arrived in the clearing, Orphen turned around looking at Hartia expectantly.

"I suspect you already figured out most of what happened while we were on our way."

"I want to hear the truth directly from you. I want to know why you kept it secret."

Hartia sighed before answering, "In a word, Tistiny. She was worried about how everyone would react after Garik's vandalism was found."

"You mean…" Majic said shocked.

"Yes, when Garik vandalized the bed, he also stole Tistiny's necklace." Hartia paced away, shaking a bit at the memory, "Stole it from around her neck, while she was cooking in the kitchen."

"Son of a bitch!" Orphen exclaimed. "What in the hell were you thinking keeping that secret? Damnit all to hell! That could be a weapon, think about what that would do if…"

"Don't you think I know that Krylancelo!" Hartia fired back, "I talked to Tistiny, I damn near begged her to tell at least you. If not then, then before we left, but she is adamant. Even though she's torn up about it, she still refuses to jeopardize Cleo's recovery or yours."

"Mine?"

"Oh come on, don't lie to yourself or us. You… hell, we all were traumatized by what happened, before and after her return," Hartia pointed out.

Majic shuddered at the memories, wanting to add something to the conversation, but unable to find his voice.

"Tistiny was both right and wrong. Her heart is in the right place; she didn't want to add to our worries. Even as I suspect she doesn't fully understand this foe, none of us do, yet. You're no fool Krylancelo, you know I arranged this so you could find out in a way I wouldn't technically be breaking my word to her."

Orphen looked at Majic and at Hartia and snapped out, "I'm getting fucking tired of repeating myself. Secrets. Will. Get. Us. Killed. Why can't everyone realize that? We are dealing with a master manipulator. He has spies watching us, if he isn't scrying on us himself. We know he wants Cleo back, the other Hunters out of the way and his army gathered. Beyond those immediate goals, we don't know shit!"

"Calm down, Krylancelo!" Hartia urged, "You're right, there's a lot we don't know and we won't find out if we keep talking at cross purposes. Protecting and stifling is a delicate balance and we're still working on finding that. Now, it's obvious that we need information and we need it now. Our best research source is the Tower, I know it's risky, but we can't chance walking. We will have to Teleport there. Azalie and Tish can help…"

"No." Orphen interrupted.

"Why?" Majic and Hartia chorused. Majic continued, hesitantly, "I know I can't do that distance yet, but if Hartia goes for Azalie and Tish, that's four people who can take a passenger."

"He's right, that'll solve the problem. I know Azalie and Tish won't mind."

"No." Orphen said, looking away.

Watching Orphen closely, Hartia's eyes widened in a sudden realization, "Crap, after that speech, there's something you're hiding. Spill it."

"I'm not positive and I'm not taking any chances."

"That's a double standard, Krylancelo. It's okay for you to keep secrets but not us! Bullshit! Now you're the one putting the knife in Garik's hand!"

"Damn it, Hartia, you don't understand. Hell, I don't. I'm not even positive!"

"Then, explain it so we can figure it out, together."

"I wanted more information first!"

"It's… it's the resistance isn't it?" Majic said quietly.

What?" Hartia cried, focusing on Majic.

Before answering, Orphen glared at Majic. "I believe so, but I don't know for sure."

"I think you're right, Master. When I teleported Alik across the clearing, I was absolutely and utterly drained. I …err… um… crap, I know this is going to get me in trouble, but I did it again when Alik and I were playing hide and seek from Cleo yesterday before the festival. That's ultimately why she caught up to us so quickly, I wasn't up to running after that… that and Leki. Now that she can communicate with the little traitor…" Majic groused, suddenly realizing he had witnesses to his digression, "Um… Leki gave up our hiding place."

"Where?" Orphen asked glaring.

"Um…" Majic started fidgeting under both his Masters glares, "I was going to hide at the lake or an old tree house that Cleo and I made but…um… given the situation, I opted for the attic."

"Looks like you need to come up with new tricks. Wolven proof ones." Hartia quipped before turning serious, "But that isn't good news. If teleporting weakened you with Alik… that could be something else, I'll bet that if Krylancelo and I did it would…

"No. Sorcerer skill level makes no difference," Orphen replied.

"What? But I saw you!"

"And you missed me almost falling out because I covered it. I was wiped out each time."

"Each time? Let me think, and this is only what I know of, you 'ported them from the cave, you 'ported her up to her room and you ported her out of the spell ricochet. Just when were you planning on mentioning anything to us!"

"I said I wasn't sure. And damn it! I wasn't going to jump to conclusions."

"What did you say moments ago? Secrets will get us all killed. That applies to you, too. Conclusive or not, we needed to know. Think about what might have happened if I'd have had to 'port Cleo or Alik or even Devon away in the middle of a battle. I'd have been completely wiped and unable to help if needed. I don't even want to think about what might happen."

"Masters, you're both right. But fighting won't help and… and considering we could be…well, are being watched and spied on… wouldn't this be something he wants."

"You're right and we know Majic." Hartia answered, sighing, "And in spite of all the harsh words, we are getting a lot resolved. We're a…" Hartia paused, searching for the right word, "reserved group, which makes us perfect targets."

"But we're not all here…" Maijic added, grimacing because he knew this wouldn't go over well. "We're still separated. Cleo's not here and although we may not trust Devon, especially after yesterday, he should be…"

"No." Orphen ground out.

"Majic's right. Even in what Majic told us, Devon was right, there were people, and a Wolven, to watch over Alik. We've left Alik alone before with non-magical friends and family, with a Wolven watching over them, too. Just because he has poor judgment, we still need to include and even trust him. How would we feel if we continued to shun him and found out later it was set up and Garik was manipulating us again?" Hartia concluded.

Majic's eyes widened in shock as he remembered something.

"I don't like it and I don't like him." Orphen ground out, "I will not…"

"Oh No! No! It can't be…" Majic cried out frantically before turning to Orphen. "Did Cleo show any signs of Garik being in the area yesterday?"

"No." Orphen answered even as Majic continued.

"No earaches or headaches?"

"She said she had an itch or tingling in her ear shortly before the dance. She was excited, you know how she gets. What are you getting at, Majic?"

"Damn it! Hartia guessed right." Majic cried throwing his hands up in a gesture of frustration, "I passed it off as fireworks or something, but I remember after Neri left," Majic paused taking a deep breath, before harshly adding, "there was a purple flash."

"Damn it Majic! How could you not…" Orphen started.

"Stop it. I would have done the same thing with my back to the 'port with a fair going on nearby, and passed it off as something other than magic..." Hartia paused a moment, holding his hand up to stop Orphen who was inhaling to interject, "Especially if I hadn't learned how to sense when the spells are being used nearby. That's highly advanced magic and frankly, Majic's not ready...and you shouldn't know it either, but apparently you taught yourself, Krylancelo. That is what you were about to interrupt me with, isn't it?"

"Yes," Orphen grumbled, "And that will be a lesson for the road." Inwardly, Orphen thought he needed to sit down and discuss further lesson plans with Hartia, since they seemed to be sharing his mastery over Majic now.

"Don't take this wrong, Majic," Hartia said gently before rounding on Orphen, "Krylancelo, that's really, really advanced...I didn't learn it until I was twenty and that was considered early, are you sure? That also takes a lot of concentration. Besides, why did you wait on the teleporting?"

"Point. But it's top of the agenda for lessons when we get to the Tower. He can do it."

"Okay...he's your apprentice. Any more secrets that need to be aired?"

"No." Orphen replied even as he noticed, Majic shuffling his feet a bit. Seeing the body language proclaiming that there was more, Orphen prompted, "Majic?"

"Um..." Majic said tentatively, even as he was quickly thinking of a dodge, he didn't want to discuss his secret, sharing with Tistiny had been hard enough. Besides, he had the strongest feeling that mentioning this now would be bad and Tistiny had agreed. Quickly, he latched on to something the shopkeeper had said. "The jeweler mentioned rings? What was that about, Master Hartia?"

"Hey...that's not something that Garik can use... and..." It was Hartia's turn to hedge.

"But it's still a secret, what was the line?"

"This is a surprise, not a secret. Don't be using that on us," Hartia groused, adding, "Smart apprentices can be such a pain."

"Us?" Majic latching onto Hartia's slip of the tongue, then looking over at Orphen, who was now glaring intensely at Hartia.

"I think we should discuss that with the ladies before we say anything else. Don't you think, Majic?" Orphen said, in attempt to shut down this line of discussion.

"I just wanted to make sure. I mean, um…after all the closest semblance to a father they have is my dad…or Doc. Isn't it like traditional to have the…"

"They're old enough, we don't have to ask permission from their father or surrogate fathers," Hartia explained. "Besides, if you haven't noticed, we kind of have Tistiny's approval. But, speaking for myself, I'm not ready yet. I'm picking up the rings because they're perfect and so I'll have them when the time is right. I don't know about Krylancelo."

"That sums it up and your dodge didn't work, Majic." Orphen cut in, "Now are you going to spill the secret you're hedging about or are we going to continue to waste time? I was thinking training might be a good activity for this afternoon. The sooner we finish the sooner I can beat the crap out of you both for keeping secrets in the first place." Hartia started to interject with a smart remark, but was silenced with a glare from Orphen because this was serious.

Majic had been thinking while the discussion was going on and remembered something he would mention, "It's not really a secret since we've all figured it out but... We know. Cleo and I know... we figured it out. About...the caravan and... Azalie, err… No, not Azalie, but the Bloody August."

Hartia gasped, but kept quiet, watching as Orphen paled before whispering, "When did...?"

"I can't speak for exactly when on Cleo, but I ... well, after the first encounter with Azalie, I-I suspected but it wasn't until...until you gave your story on the island that I knew for sure. That's... that's why only Cleo came to comfort you... I-I was in shock. I-I knew, but I didn't want to react... I didn't want you to know... you were already carrying so much weight and worry. I didn't want to add to it. Even afterwards... as more of what happened came out... I realized that Azalie was like a wild animal at the time... it wasn't anyone's fault, it was… was just a horrible accident..." Majic broke off unable to continue and hung his head. "Can... can we talk about something else?"

Hartia moved between Orphen and Majic and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "Krylancelo, you chose well in your apprentice and friend. I must admit that this was a case where some things are better left unsaid." Hartia shook his head taking in the tension in their shoulders, "But it is one less thing that can come out and shake us up at the wrong time. Garik would have loved to use this against us."

"But…" Majic said looking up at Hartia, "This news wasn't really a surprise to anyone; even you seem to have known Master Hartia. The news about the Bloody August wouldn't have worked, even if we hadn't discussed it, we all knew...well, except Azalie."

Having taken the few moments while Hartia and Majic were talking, Orphen responded by nodding, stepping away from them before quickly turning to throw a punch at Majic. The punch actually stopped an inch from Majic's face and Majic realized that he didn't see it coming. He was too distracted and if Orphen hadn't stopped the punch, he would have been decked. "One second, that's all he'd need. While you recovered, Cleo and possibly Alik are gone."

"He's right, we have to be vigilant we cannot afford any more mistakes. We have been extremely lucky so far, and we cannot count on that lasting forever, especially since we're about to be on the road and in the open."

"We're going to be attacked on the road, aren't we?" Majic said watching the expressions on his Masters faces, "And that was statement of the obvious…wasn't it?"

Nodding, Orphen said, "So, I think some combat training is definitely in order." Orphen moved away as Majic became aware that he was quite suddenly standing alone and with Hartia and Orphen about ten feet away.

"Hope your shield spells are strong enough, apprentice. Lightning Flash!" Hartia chanted, sending a spell at Majic who barely got his shield up in time as the training session got under way.

* * *

Cleo dropped in the chair at the café in the center of the town and Leki immediately settled in her lap after she and her three companions were seated. She and Mariabella had completed the first half of the list, in spite of Devon's presence and Alik's impatience. It was lunch and they were only half done, and the easy half to boot. 'It's so damn distracting having Devon along. I guess I can see why Orphen gets so frustrated with me when I'm window shopping.'

Cleo stretched, and muttered more to herself than anyone else. "We're never gonna get this finished." Adding in a thought, 'especially since Devon is in his guilt mode, he's buying Alik things all over the place and has tried to buy me stuff. Orphen would faint in shock if he knew I'd refused.'

"You know, Devon," Mariabella's words interrupted Cleo's thinking, "It's been such a help having you and Alik along for the stocking of supplies. We'd have never been able to get as much done if you two hadn't been so willing to come along and…"

BANG! BOOM!

Everyone in town froze looking towards one of the fields that was suddenly engulfed in black and bluish smoke. Sparks of colored lights showing from inside the cloudbank.

Mariabella looked over at Cleo, examining her face for signs of alarm or worry and only found amusement. "Cleo?"

"Boys! Or more accurately, sorcerers. They've decided they need to practice and test Majic's shield abilities," Cleo answered, looking towards the smoke, missing the faint look of glee in Devon's eyes at the prospect of Majic being the target. Cleo scratched Leki's head before continuing, "From the description I just received, this practice consists of trying to blow the heck out of each other, especially Majic."

"Cool! Can we go?" Alik exclaimed.

"I've got too much to do, Alik." Cleo responded, "I'm sure they'll train like that again so hopefully, you'll get a chance another time."

"Oh man… um… Please." Alik tried turning on the puppy eyes on Cleo.

"No, we can't go out there and get distracted, we have to have all the shopping done today so we can pack tomorrow."

"I want to see," Alik stated, preparing to dig his heels in; he wanted to see and he intended to. Fortunately, someone else made it easy for him.

"Cleo, jeez…" Devon stopped, hearing his tone and realizing he was still on dangerous ground, especially after yesterday. As much as he wanted to watch Majic get his ass blown off, this was the perfect opportunity to get some alone time with Cleo; no Majic, no Alik, no Mariabella and most especially no tall brooding sorcerer named Orphen. Since Cleo was being cool towards him he figured someone blabbed, which meant he'd likely have to act all sorry and pitiful. Something he wasn't about to do in front of anyone. He thought, 'but how to…? That's it.' Out loud, he suggested, "How about this for a compromise? He's bored, so why doesn't Mariabella take him and I'll help you finish the errands?"

Inwardly, Cleo flinched; right now the last thing she wanted to be was alone with Devon. All she wanted to do was scream at him for being so stupid last night. She was gearing up to blast Devon when she felt Mariabella's hand on her knee under the table.

"Devon, you do realize that most of the rest of the supplies involve buying clothes and you know how picky Cleo can be. That and I did have a few other errands mother asked me to do. If I'm taking Alik out to the field, then you'll need to help Cleo with those." She reached into her purse and handed Devon a list. "The list includes picking up some of Mom's favorite perfume, a batch of blueberries from the grocer, and a few other things."

Devon scanned the list, blushed, gulped and handed the list back to Mariabella. "On second thought, I'll take Alik. Besides, I have a feeling this will be a show we won't want to miss."

"I bet it's gonna be cool," Alik said to Devon as they stood and walked towards the explosions.

Once they were out of earshot, Cleo asked, "What's on that list? I don't remember Mom saying anything about perfume and we already got the blueberries."

"She didn't. But I was going to take this opportunity to pick up her birthday present and get her some perfume, you know like Dad always did."

"So that was a planned Devon dodge."

Mariabella just grinned, and handed the list to Cleo. While she was giggling over the content, Mariabella continued, "It turned out to be a bit of revenge on him, although it was planned as something else. Besides, we're actually finished. While you were in with Doc Hale, I arranged for everything to be sent up to the house tonight, including Alik's traveling clothes, both pairs of new boots, two new pairs of jeans for you, four warm shirts, the cloaks, toiletries and the fresh loaf of cinnamon bread Alik earned at Bagup's. So even though I let you think that we still had a busy afternoon to go, we're actually quite finished. Except for any fun shopping we want to do."

"Mariabella, that is the single most dangerous phrase you could say."

"Isn't it though? Do we raid the stores or maybe get our hair and nails done? A little pampering before you hit the trail?"

"Sounds like fun." Cleo replied, before she remembered, "I know how Orphen dodges chores, do you think he and Hartia finished…"

"Don't worry about that, remember Doc said they'd been seen at the Livery. Besides, if they didn't, you'll get to shout at Orphen about it. And unless I miss my guess, you have as much fun with that as he does." Cleo blushed at her sister's perception, knowing that on many levels she was exactly right. Remembering hearing similar 'discussions' between their parents, only served as another reminder about how much she missed her Dad. The day the news of his death was the darkest she'd ever experienced, it even overshadowed the fun she'd had at being back from boarding school and the fall… "Oh crap! Mariabella what day it is?"

"The 19th. Why?"

"Now I know why Mother was so quiet this morning. Remember."

"I guess we're going home. I can't believe I, well…we forgot. It suppose it's even better that we're finished, but you know she doesn't want us to mourn."

"I know and we aren't. In a way, we're respecting Dad's wishes. He didn't want us to mourn on this day, just to remember him by being together. Or at least that's what he said on his deathbed."

"Although your timing's off, you're right. So is that why you always arranged to be back here for the Fall Festival? Not because you particularly looked forward to the festival, but so you'd be in Totokonta."

Cleo gave Mariabella a look that said volumes, before looking away and whispering, "A bit of both."

Mariabella nodded as they both stood. They walked to the carriage and stood together looking at it, neither wanting to drive. "I'd prefer to walk back rather then deal with the horse," Cleo said.

"And I've never been good at driving. That is one problem with not having Devon or any of the others around. Let's just walk, that'll give us some more time to talk."

"True. Shall we?"

Once they got outside of town, they could see the area where the 'training' was taking place. Seeing that Cleo was watching the dust and smoke intently, Mariabella asked, "Are you sure you don't want to go watch? It's not that far."

"No, I want the time with Mom. Besides, they only just restarted after Devon and Alik arrived. I don't want to interrupt again. Especially since, according to Leki, they really seem to be having fun and no fighting like this morning. They're acting like a pack." Cleo blushed when she realized what she said, and revised, "Err… families or partners."

"Partners…Devon and Orphen?" Mariabella questioned; then laughed.

* * *

"They're training!" Garik roared, watching his scrying orb. Images in the orb flashed showing Orphen, Hartia, and Majic casting offensive and defensive spells at each other and at Devon. At initial glance, it might have looked like haphazard movements but there was also an organization that bespoke of testing each other's strength and weaknesses. This organization could not be allowed to continue. They were training, training together, and trusting each other.

"Boy, are they blasting him. Looks like it worked," Neri's voice came from behind Garik.

Without looking at her, Garik reached out and grabbed her neck lifting her up off the ground. Before he spoke, he focused his gaze into her eyes, smirking when she shuddered. "Bitch, that's not fighting, that's not anger, that's training. They're working together. What was your assignment? Now tell me why I should let you live?"

Neri was struggling against his grip on her neck before she realized it was futile and choked out, "I-I have other information…" Garik lessened his grip on her neck to allow her to speak, but did not release her or put her down. "They are leaving Totokonta for the Tower of Fang the day after tomorrow. They're starting out on horseback and I-I arranged for their saddles to fail. It should take about three hours, two if they're riding at a gallop and Cleo's terrified of horses."

"She is?" Garik said, releasing Neri and dropping her in a heap to the ground. "That is useful. You live for another day, besides; I can't dispose of you yet. Shigan, get this out of my sight. Take her away, I don't care where as long as she's available for use later."

"Agan, my lord?"

"Yes…put her into his care."

* * *

Cleo was pacing in the entryway of the mansion, alternately looking out the window and cursing about insensitive, lazy sorcerers. Mariabella was still watching over her sister, even though Tistiny had given up, trying to calm Cleo down and gone to the kitchen to arrange a late dinner.

"Cleo, surely you can relay a message to them? Why won't you just ask them to come home for dinner?" Mariabella attempted once more to calm Cleo down, thinking, 'She's so like Dad. Usually just before big trips, he'd get irritable like this.'

"They're almost here… and they're adults damn it. I shouldn't have to send for them like errant children! They should be setting a good example!"

"How aren't they setting a good example? If they're almost back like you said, then they're back before bedtime for Alik. A full hour before." Mariabella asked, thinking, 'I still don't understand why her mood shifted. She was okay when the men first started training, pleased even. After our early dinner she groused about a headache and became increasingly agitated. Even Mother couldn't get through to her. I want to give up, but I won't. I'll never figure her out. Even Dad never got this upset.'

"That's not it! They should know to be back by dark," Cleo snapped, exasperated. Her eyes turned to the door as the men and Alik entered laughing.

Almost immediately, the laughter faded under Cleo's glare. Orphen simply glared back and walked towards the kitchen. He was hungry and wasn't going to deal with Cleo in that mode until he'd gotten something in his stomach.

Mariabella sighed, seeing how dusty and dirty the men were, and they were tracking it all over the foyer. Internally she chuckled, wondering if Cleo would go after them on that, too.

Hartia and Majic moved to Mariabella in the hopes of getting the story since she appeared to be trying to calm Cleo down. Devon entered last, more somber then everyone else.

Alik, not seeing the storm clouds, ran up to Cleo excitedly. "Cleo, you should have seen it. Devon and me watched Orphen, Hartia and Majic casting all sorts of bright, colorful spells at each other. And then when they saw us there, Orphen invited Devon to join in. And he did, he moved away from me and Orphen cast a spell at Devon…and he held his hands out and reflected it back at Orphen. Then they changed things up so that Devon would try to change the course of the spells rather than reflect them straight back. And Majic cast at the ground in front of Devon covering him in dirt. And it was so cool. I can't wait till I can do all that, they made me stay on the sidelines with a Wolven." Alik pouted before changing subjects again. "But, um…I'm hungry so when's dinner?"

"Shortly, and I'm sure everything was cool, Alik, but how long were you supposed to stay?"

"Quit your bitching, Cleo," Devon interrupted before Alik cold answer, stomping up to her.

Sensing the challenge in those words, Orphen stopped before he entered the kitchen. He glared at Devon, watching intently to see what was going to happen.

Devon continued, unaware of Orphen's glare, "I never said when we'd be back besides, it's not like it's late. And he's my responsibility not yours," Devon spat irritably. He'd been fighting a headache for the last hour or so of their training and he didn't need Cleo to be a witch about their return. He wanted to get something to eat and lay down. Besides, he needed to think; he'd remembered something on the way back from the field.

"Is that all Alik is to you? A responsibility?" Cleo cried at a near scream.

"I'm not doing this with you, Cleo," Devon said dismissively, turning away from her and pushing past her in route to the kitchen. He bithis tongue when he noticed who was glaring at him. He simply returned Orphen's glare as he passed him. 'This time I won't take issue with that look. You did invite me to train and, as much as I hate to admit it if what I remembered is true, the anger was justified.'

"Um… " Alik said in the ensuing silence, "Devon hasn't been in the best of moods for a while. I think he has a headache." He added in a whisper, "Me, too."

"Gah… he's not the only one, but, I'm not upset with you, Alik," Cleo said, thinking he's not the only one whose head is pounding. "Just them. They didn't need to stay out so late or practice for so long!"

"But it was fun…"

Before Cleo could start in on Alik, Orphen interjected, "Cleo, calm down."

"I will not. You should know better. It's late and you should have been home hours ago!" Cleo shouted back.

"I'm not going into this with you, Cleo!" Orphen said, calling to Alik before turning to go into the kitchen. "Come on, let's see what Tistiny has ready to eat."

"We are not finished!" Cleo shouted, following him, slamming the kitchen door behind her, narrowly missing Leki who slipped through the door just in the nick of time.

Sighing, Majic realized that Cleo and Orphen were rolling into one of their usual fights. It was really surprising to Majic because if Cleo had wanted them back so badly, all she needed to do was let Leki or one of the other Wolven know. The message would have been quickly relayed and they would have returned. Majic sighed, wondering why they're going at it again, this time needlessly.

"What's wrong?" Hartia asked Mariabella.

"I don't know. She started up about an hour ago; it doesn't make any sense. She was in a good mood earlier."

"Oh…then it's not because of the discussion earlier today."

"No, she got over that before we even left the inn. Although I think, from the way she treated Devon when he caught up to us, she figured out what happened. Even as we were walking back to the house, when we comforted Mom and had dinner she wasn't upset. She even joked a bit about picking a fight with Orphen over whether or not you did the errands earlier …"

"Wait a minute, comforted your mom? What's wrong?"

"Um…well, nothing's wrong. Today's just a day we remember."

"Why didn't I think of that sooner, no wonder. You know it could be that," Majic muttered.

"I didn't think about that, you're right Majic, however she never reacted…"

"What that?" Hartia broke in. "Explanation, please?"

"Today's the anniversary of the day our father was killed," Mariabella responded.

"Killed? But, I thought he died from an illness? Cleo's always quoting things he said on his deathbed."

Mariabella chuckled slightly, and shook her head. "During Cleo's first year of boarding school, he got so sick that the doctor said he couldn't do any more and called the minister to help us after he died, except, he got better."

"Somehow, I can't picture Doc Hale giving up like that."

"He wouldn't and he had a lot of choice words about that doctor for doing that. We were out of town at the time." She replied, before turning back to finish what she was saying to Majic, "You know she's never reacted that way, even right after he died. She really took the things he said when he was sick to heart, up to and including that he didn't want us to mourn him, celebrate his life, yes. Miss him a little, yes. But, no tears. We still cry but it's because of happy memories."

"Then if that's the case why is…" Hartia started, when all three became aware that the fighting in the kitchen had increased in volume and intensity just before the door to the kitchen flung open.

"Cleo, come back here!" Tistiny called as Cleo stormed up the stairs, Leki trailing at her heels.

"I will not! I have a headache and I'm going to bed. Anyone who disturbs me will be taking their life into their own hands!"

"Cleo! You better not leave the house!" Orphen shouted up as he entered the foyer headed for the door.

Majic had been watching Cleo as she stomped up to her room, periodically rubbing her ear until Orphen passed by him. Majic noticed the very red and roughly hand shaped discoloring on Orphen's cheek. His eyes widened as he realized how far Orphen and Cleo's fight must have gone. He shuddered slightly, this was not good and, he glanced up at the closed door to Cleo's room, not like her at all.

"Orphen. Please wait," Tistiny called.

She was followed shortly by Alik running out to Orphen and latching onto his arm, whimpering, "Don't go."

Orphen stopped with his hand on the doorknob, wanting to leave to cool off, but he couldn't and wouldn't fight both of them. Alik was trembling and had already said his head hurt. Plus Tistiny's calm was infectious especially after the shouting match that had just taken place in the kitchen that resulted in Devon going to the garden with Argenthua, and Cleo storming upstairs. 'I set her off, on purpose. I knew just telling her to calm down like that would, but damn it she was being irrational!' Right after that thought Orphen turned back to Tistiny with an annoyed, "What?"

His tone caused Alik to cling tighter and Tistiny just raised her eyebrows, indicating her displeasure at his tone but continued normally, "I believe it would be best to discuss a few things that were mentioned with everyone here. Alik needs to finish his dinner in the kitchen, and I'm sure Hartia and Majic could use some dinner so let's adjourn there. You all have some decisions to make and I don't believe you have time to waste."

"You think I don't know that!" Orphen growled in spite of Alik's presence.

"I know you do, but the simple fact of the matter is that given what Devon admitted and confirmed by what Majic told you earlier, you need to leave outside of what was previously scheduled."

"Hold it!" Hartia interjected, "You mean besides the fight you actually discussed something. What?"

Orphen simply looked at Tistiny and nodded. She started by saying; "Devon admitted that he remembered something that Neri said after their… encounter last night that leads him to believe that she is in league with this Garik. This coupled with what Majic mentioned this morning confirms these suspicions. Since it has not been a secret in the town that you are intending to leave the day after tomorrow and Neri is likely spying for Garik, I suggested a change in departure plans might be in order."

At the first mention of Garik's name, Majic started reviewing some little things he'd noticed; Devon and Cleo both in pissy moods; Devon, Cleo and Alik all complaining of headaches and Cleo rubbing her ear. "That's it!" Majic blurted out-loud.

"You have something to add?" Tistiny asked Majic.

"Um…well not about changing plans, but I think I might know why Cleo and the others are acting like they are."

"Oh, do tell," Hartia said, sarcastically.

"Garik." Majic said gulping as the sudden rise in tension in the room, "Um… if he set that trap for Devon then he wouldn't be happy to see us doing things together. If he scryed us, then he might be angry and projecting that anger. It didn't make sense until you mentioned Garik."

"Son of a bitch!" Orphen ground out, looking up at Cleo's door.

Mariabella followed his gaze thoughtfully. "Actually that makes a lot of sense, she was happy that you were training while we were walking back to the house. But during dinner, before her temper flared and she started complaining… um… Hartia didn't you say she rubs her ears when G…" Mariabella paused realizing that Alik was still in the room and shifted her phrase, "err, he's around?"

"Yea… she does. And I'm beginning to sense that that's going to be something we're going to have to really watch…"

"That's right." Alik interrupted, leaning into Orphen trembling. "Now… so… is that, I mean, I guess that is why my head hurts. Also, I think I-I felt him…" Orphen bent over to Alik's level to reassure him by hugging him back, "over an hour ago… he was angry like before but it's… it's like he's staying that way… I couldn't … well, didn't recognize it until… she said that… I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright Alik." Orphen said quietly before looking up at Tistiny. "You're right. We need to leave, tonight."

"Tonight!" Hartia exclaimed, "We can't, we're just about spent."

"He'd never expect it."

"That's true, but traveling at night on no sleep. That's asking for trouble."

"I agree with Orphen, in part." Tistiny said. "Yes, you need to leave, tonight. However it's going to take a few hours to get everything ready. Those that will be guiding horses will need to catch a few hours of sleep while Mariabella, Alik, Cleo and I get the supplies ready and packed."

"We should…" Orphen paused, realizing he still hadn't eaten, and he was going to have to calm Cleo down. Alik needed reassurance, which Cleo was better at that then him, someone needed to retrieve Devon and he was tired. "No, you're right, we'll leave in five hours. That should be sufficient time."

"Yes. Most of the equipment has been delivered and is in the den so it's just a matter of packing and arranging. I'll send a messenger to the livery saying we want to house the horses in our stables until you leave the day after tomorrow so you can start getting used to the horses. Someone will need to go after Devon."

"No need," Devon said from the door to the kitchen. "I came back and heard." Alik saw Devon and went running to him, throwing his arms around him. Devon held him close and addressed everyone, "I realized if she, err… Neri knew about me being in the cave. No one here would have talked about it in town. That means the only one she could have found that out was from Garik himself. You're right; we need to get out of here and fast. We can't stay here any longer."

"Then, we're leaving tonight." Orphen concluded, glancing up the stairs, grimacing as he thought of the chore ahead of him. "I'll let her know and send her down to help you, Tistiny."

* * *

A big thanks to everyone who reviewed: Angel, AnimeGoddessS, ElleryFaery, f-zelda, faery pink sparkle, golden-eyedwolf842, Loli Rockbell, Madame Spooky, Palmtree, Protector of Knowledge, Sasha, Smiling Cat, StarryNight, tsuzzukiandhisoka, 


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: The usual, the characters from Sorcerous Stabber Orphen belong to Yoshinobu Akita, Yuuya Kusaka, TBS/Bandi and ADV.

This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only using the English terms. Warning Spoilers!

Author's Note: I'm not going to waste our time apologizing for the delays which were lengthy or promising that the next delay won't be just a lengthy. I'm a stubborn perfectionist with lousy grammar, who took a very long time to get the point one of my beta readers was making.

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

"I'm not going a step further. Alik's passed out and we've been going non-stop since yesterday. We stop now!" Devon announced. 

"We'll walk as long as I say we walk." Orphen growled back, "So shut up and keep going."

"No. We can't keep this up, we've been walking all fricking day without sleep."

"That doesn't change a damn thing. We're not stopping."

"What in the hell are you waiting for? Someone else to drop from exhaustion?" Devon shouted back, gesturing toward Hartia. "We've lost the horses, most of the supplies and we've been attacked by bandits and demons. I'm stopping here." Devon said, sitting down to emphasis his point while keeping an eye on Cleo's reaction to the unfolding events.

"Get your ass up and get moving. You said it yourself, we've been attacked today and this area is too open. Or don't you care about Alik's safety."

"That's not fair!" Cleo shrieked, stomping up to get in Orphen's face, missing the smirk that appeared on Devon's face when she picked up the fight. "We're all tired so don't take it out on Devon just because he was the first to say something. It's not his fault!"

"No Cleo! It's yours!" Orphen fired back, "You were the one hell-bent on walking. You got your way, your highness. Now move your ass."

Knowing the gauntlet for a larger fight had been thrown down; Majic just shook his head tuning them out. Fighting had become the norm for them since Cleo had come downstairs last night. Even before that both their voices could be heard throughout the house, including the basement, while they were engaged in a loud shouting match. Everything that had happened since hadn't helped their tempers either. Devon was even was quiet while Orphen and Cleo were fighting. Majic wasn't sure if Devon had wised up, got distracted by Hartia, or was just too tired to care.

Majic remembered the first attack, it occurred just outside of town in the pre-dawn light; a small, red spiky monster jumped in front of the horses, spooking them. Although the creature hadn't lived long afterwards, falling to Devon's sword, that was cold comfort, considering that when the horses reared, two of the cinches snapped, dumping Hartia, Orphen and Cleo to the ground, narrowly missing one of the Wolven escort, Terados. The damage had been done though, they ended up on the ground and tempers flared, once again.

The journey had been a complete disaster from the very beginning. Majic grimaced, remembering Orphen having to physically force Cleo onto his horse. That made her mad and she refused to speak to anyone. Stubbornly, she also refused to sleep while they rode. 'I don't know if it was from fear or fury. Most likely the latter, but those were the quietest hours of the trip, so far.

Of course, once the cinches snapped, we were on foot. Since the two horses that had been spooked ran off in the direction of town. Chasing after them was pointless, since riding bareback wasn't an option, and we didn't have the tools with us to repair the saddles.

Given that, we agreed to release the other horses, and point them towards town as well. Everything should have calmed down, but Cleo just had to gloat. And Master didn't put up with it, at all. He rubbed it into her face that now we were all in more danger; easier to track, easier to catch, because we were moving slower. That was the first time; he flat out said it was her fault. It wasn't, but that didn't stop him. I guess, in a way that fight was how we discovered that the single creature was quite likely a sentinel. So at least something good came of it.

The attacks started in earnest after daybreak, proving Master right. Although we expected them as we traveled, I think the intensity surprised us all.' Majic couldn't even wrap his mind around trying to count the attacks past the first group of monsters that attacked just after sunrise and the two bandit attacks later. He just knew they'd been happening so often his nerves were on edge. Not that he was alone; everyone was frazzled.

In fact, by the time lunch rolled around, although he had tried to put up a brave front, Alik had passed out from exhaustion. At that time, it was decided not to try to wake him, just to carry him. He was being piggybacked alternately by Devon or Hartia. Majic shook his head, shifting the pack on his back. Alik probably weighed about the same amount as the pack, but his offer to take a turn had been rejected by Orphen without explanation. Also, since he was in the lead, Orphen refused to carry Alik. Wanting to help, Cleo even offered to help carry him, but Orphen bluntly told her she was too weak; and would just slow them down even further.

Majic grimaced, remembering in addition to the added stress already in place, something had happened on the first bandit attack that Orphen and Hartia wouldn't discuss. He had seen them talk briefly over a note. The crest on the note looked familiar. He thought it might have been the Montevallo crest, but that didn't make any sense. Lord Montevallo was dead by now, for killing Cleo. Well, her clone, or golem, or whatever it was. Majic shuddered involuntarily at that memory, especially considering he kept seeing Cleo, the knife and Agan in his dreams, among other things he would rather not think about.

Majic shrugged off his sense of foreboding in favor of thinking about the goal Orphen had set for the end of the day. It was a camp they'd used on a number of occasions that was very isolated, even though it was fairly close to the road. If Majic remembered correctly, the camp area was only a few hours walk from where they had stopped for lunch. The easily defensible camp, by Majic's reckoning, should not be far down the road. A fact, judging from her recent actions, that Cleo must have forgotten.

He could also see from their reactions, Hartia and Devon welcomed the break, since they were both showing the strain of the day. In a way, Devon had instigated this stop, and seemed to be enjoying Orphen and Cleo's fight a little too much for Majic's taste. Hartia gratefully laid Alik down in the shadow of some trees, just off the trail before leaning against a tree and flexing his shoulders in relief during the break in his turn carrying Alik. Devon joined him on the other side of Alik and the tree. Lastly, he noticed the Wolven, circling their group, on guard.

Majic still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He knew this place, they'd been by it dozens of times… however, he was trying to figure out why he had this sense of deja-vu. Not just about the location, but something else. It felt like repetition. He was pondering while he absently removed his pack and sat it on the ground before looking back at his companions. Several things stood out in Majic's mind. He noticed the Wolven wasn't actually circling, but pacing. Alik was thrashing, as though in the midst of nightmare, in spite of Hartia placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Devon was complaining about a headache, and, Cleo, still focused on her argument with Orphen, was doing something inadvertently that brought it all together, in an alarming conclusion.

"Um… Master, Cleo, is something wrong?" Majic asked, gesturing towards Cleo's hand.

Cleo looked over at Majic and realized where her hand was: she was absently rubbing her ear. 'Again,' she thought, 'but last time…' Leki growled by Cleo's feet at the same time everyone became aware of a bright flash, just at the edge of the clearing, indicating someone or something arriving via teleport. 'This time it's real.' Cleo finished her thought, preparing for the trial to come.

Orphen nudged Cleo towards Alik, who'd just woken up and was rubbing his head, "Protect him." He gave Majic a pointed glare that he understood to mean 'stay close and back them up, or else.'

Cleo quickly grabbed Leki and carried him with her as she hurried to Alik, quietly calling out to him when he sat up alarmed. She was also relieved to find that Terados was already on guard.

Orphen turned to meet the threat of the monsters that were gathering and preparing to charge. He and Hartia exchanged glances realizing, these were the same type of monsters they had encountered on the road to Totokonta all those weeks ago, small, red, quadriped lesser demons with spikes on their arms and some yellow spotting on the arms.

"These guys again!" Hartia shouted.

"Hand to hand only." Orphen called back, reminding Hartia to conserve his magic since they were being so frequently attacked.

"New Black Tiger rides again," Hartia quipped.

Orphen rolled his eyes and hissed, "And him without his mask. 'I create thee, Sword of Magic.'"

Hartia followed suit, calling forth his magical sword, following Orphen into the fray. Noticing as he did, the gleam of metal from Devon flinging a few ninja stars at the creatures, before attacking them with his sword.

Cleo tensed and paled; she was not scared as much as torn. Cleo may not have gotten along with Devon; however, she couldn't deny he was exceptional with the sword. The creatures' numbers were quickly diminishing under the skilled swordplay of the trio. Plus, with the Wolven and Majic stopping any of the attackers that got too close, she was free to examine the battle, even though something inside of her was screaming at her that she should be fighting.

From past experience watching battles, she quickly picked up on the fact that two of the monsters were hanging back, and that's who her instincts were urging her to attack, not the lesser demons. Somehow she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that one of them was 'Him' in disguise. However, her orders were explicit, she was to protect Alik. 'No, not orders; I chose to protect and claim him as my own from the moment I brought him with me out of that hell. And we're never going back. Ever.'

She crouched down and pushed Alik's head down again after he raised it again since he wanted to watch the battle. Whispering into his ear, Cleo insisted he keep his head down. Rising, Cleo was nervously watching as the battle progressed. Hartia had gotten knocked aside and momentarily stunned. Cleo was about to run and help, when Orphen took out the creatures that were advancing on Hartia.

"Alik, don't move and don't look up." Cleo commanded.

"He's here… isn't he…" Alik whimpered.

"Yes." Cleo gritted out, gripping the hilt of her sword more tightly, as the need to go after the two monsters who were observing from the sidelines rose to a crescendo in her head. 'I'm going to stop him and no one's going to stop me.' She silently resolved.

Leki, while guarding Cleo and Alik along side Terados, became increasingly aware of the intense emotions radiating from his mistress. Touching her mind, he realized two things, she couldn't or wouldn't hear him and he was terrified by what he saw she was about to do. Panicked, he called to her mate while Teradoos alerted their brethren.

After rolling on the ground and leaping up to slice another monster, Orphen heard Leki's howl. He jumped aside, dodging an attack even as he focused his attention on Cleo. Even across the field of battle, he could see she was shaking like a leaf, intently looking off to the left of the main battle. Two of the monsters were there, not entering the battle, just standing aside waiting for something. In horror, Orphen realized that one of them had red eyes, Garik's eyes. Quickly, he started fighting towards her, silently praying he wouldn't be too late.

'Why? Why is he just standing there?' he thought, before another look at Cleo told him why. He saw her start to step forward, then step back and repeat the process. If he hadn't already been certain one of the creatures was Garik that would have confirmed it. And the only thing stopping her was lying at her feet, Alik.

In increasing alarm, Orphen watched Majic moving back to her after dealing with an attack. Orphen understood that as soon as Majic returned, Alik would have a protector and she would go after Garik. 'Damn it, we're not ready and we don't know enough. Don't do it, Cleo, please. I can't…' he thought as he rushed to her, to stop what he knew was about to happen.

Suddenly, Terados charged Garik, snarling, his eyes glowing as powered up his blast. With a bored look on his face, Garik simply glanced at his companion, who quickly cast a spell, causing Terados to fly across the clearing, slamming into one tree, breaking it in half and continuing to crash into another, which stopped his momentum.

"Cleo, it's Majic," he said identifying himself since he was approaching her from behind. He was worried about her reaction to what happened since she and Alik were so attached to the Wolven, "Are you two all right?"

"Yeah, watch Alik for me, will you?"

"Why? You're supposed to stay…" Majic trailed off, as Cleo neither answered nor stopped.

She stepped away, focused on the Demons. She moved towards the larger of the two monsters. Even as she faintly heard Majic and Alik shout at her to stop, she couldn't. She felt her blood screaming at her to kill the demon.

She didn't get the opportunity; Orphen stepped in front of her before she could charge the demon.

Garik cursed, the plan had been working. She had been about to charge him. That damned sorcerer interfered again. He almost had her. He knew his time was up; he could sense the adult Wolven coming from where they'd been dealing with a diversionary attack designed to distract them. 'Although, the impulsiveness of the young one will work to my advantage; a sorcerer attacked him. I can't wait to see what distrust that will spawn.'

Regarding the Huntress though, right now, he'd have to settle for taunting her. He sneered, "Huntress, you may think you're safe, but your family is not. A gift… you should recognize it." He held up a necklace with a heart shaped pendant Cleo and Orphen knew all too well. "Catch!" He taunted as he teleported away, just before the Wolven burst growling, into the clearing.

Orphen caught the necklace and heard Cleo's whisper, "Mother."

She grabbed a hold of part of Orphen's jacket and he could feel her trembling as she leaned against him momentarily. 'Damn it I knew he'd do this but also I didn't want to tell her.' He thought as he started to turn to let her know everything was okay as she pushed away.

Cleo shouted, "Hartia, take a Wolven and get back to the mansion. Check on my Mother!"

"Wha…" Hartia asked surprised, looking across the clearing at Cleo and Orphen from where he'd been calming Devon down. Admittedly, that was easy now; Devon's energy seemed to have left him, almost at the exact same moment Garik left.

In fact, Devon stopped so abruptly, he practically collapsed on the ground before Hartia could catch him. It was strange; Devon had almost gone completely berserk, hacking indiscriminately towards where Orphen and Cleo had been. It didn't make sense, he fought fine in the smaller attacks they had earlier, but this one he went into a battle rage that reminded him of…

'Oh crap! The first encounter with Garik. Cleo went after him the same way Devon just tried to. Is it something that Hunters do? But Cleo didn't go completely berserker this time. Is it only during their first battles? This will require more thought, discussion and of course, research. Majic'll love another reason to explore the Tower library.'

While he was musing, Cleo and Orphen had rolled into another one of their fights. He quickly realized from the small sparkling piece of jewelry Cleo was now brandishing in front of Orphen, all the details from Garik's surprise attack the previous week were out. 'Looks like the jig is up. I knew he'd do something like this. Thank goodness I arranged to allow the secret out before we left, even if it was only… jeez, yesterday and we never got a chance to discuss it with her. I guess time flies when you're having fun. Note to self, ask when we've had fun in the last 24 hours.'

After a brief check on Devon, who was sitting on the ground, slightly dazed but fine, Hartia stood to walk over to Majic, before answering Cleo's call. He was delayed momentarily, while he reassured Alik that Devon was all right, before the boy climbed into Devon's lap. Once near Majic, Hartia whispered, "We're camping here for the rest of the day. I think everyone needs the rest, and, besides, I think our secret is out." Majic nodded and started unloading a few things from the pack he was carrying, while Hartia walked over to Cleo and Orphen. "Cleo, your Mother is fine, but I'll still check on her if you'd like."

Cleo stopped in mid-screech at Orphen, "How do you know? How can you both be so sure?"

"If you'd ever let me finish, damn it, I'll tell you! Now, shut up!" Orphen shouted. "He didn't just get the necklace; he's had it since he trashed your bed!"

"You said that! So, what, you don't think he could have gone back! I want you, or Hartia to check on my mother, NOW!"

"Calm down and think about it! We can't afford to divide our forces now. Especially with him attacking so recently…"

"The Wolven are here now." Cleo paused, and closed her eyes briefly, indicating she was listening to either Leki or a Wolven. She grimaced but relaxed after a moment and a quick glance around the area showed the Wolven guarding and cleaning up after the battle. "Argenthua just said they'd been distracted by a diversionary attack. They'll all be fine, even Terados thank goodness. Now, check on my mother and sister! Please!"

"Fine! We will, but first we're going to get a camp set up in a defensible location. This is too damned open." Orphen growled, turning his attention to Majic, "So, you can stop setting up camp, Majic, we're going off the road a bit."

Cleo watched Majic simply re-pack the first aid kit and slip it back into his backpack. She noticed the kit was the only thing he'd removed from the backpack. It slowly dawned on her that he obviously had heard the discussion and wasn't surprised about either the necklace or the order to continue traveling. Neither was Hartia. "Just when did you all find out?" Cleo asked, eyes narrowed as she examined Majic's reaction, since she knew he would react first.

"Yesterday." Majic whispered, avoiding eye contact with her by focusing on the pack.

"Yesterday? Yesterday! That's bull… the attack on the house happened a week ago. If he took it then, then someone had to get a replacement." She snarled, glaring at Majic's face waiting for him to give up the culprit, even if he did so unintentionally.

"I did, Cleo." Hartia stated, before Majic reacted. He held his hands out when Cleo started to advance on him, fists clenched. "Wait, Cleo, I won't lie, I kept the secret at the behest of your mother. I didn't really want to but…" He paused, realizing he wasn't helping his case if the increasing anger he saw on her face was any indication. "After all the fighting today, do you want to add to it? Particularly when we could be attacked again at any moment."

"Damnit, Hartia." Cleo growled, clenching and unclenching her fists. "You still kept the secret. A secret you damned well knew you shouldn't have." Cleo kept trying to relax, but she finally lost the battle. Her hand whipped out and slapped Hartia across the cheek.

"And you!" She whirled shrieking at Orphen. "What did you tell me?!?! Oh yeah! 'If we have secrets that come out at the wrong time, we're dead.' How prophetic! How hypocritical! It's okay for you sorcerers to keep secrets, but not humans, or is that too general? It's okay for you to keep secrets, but not me! No more!"

"Cleo…"

"Don't even try to explain this one… you're wrong and you know it. You intentionally kept this from me. No more secrets or I'll leave and do this on my own."

Devon had come to his senses after the battle at the sound of the slap. He watched the argument building, smirking knowing that he'd started that rift. He thought about interrupting, but realized, there was a weight against his chest, since Alik was clinging to him.

Devon rubbed Alik's back, reassuring him, while he watched Cleo and Orphen as something dawned on him. 'I won't have to do much more, it's almost too easy. Just keep them fighting the way they've been today and he'll push her away. Right into my arms. I just have to wait and… keep my mouth shut until the time is right.' He smirked when Cleo delivered her ultimatum.

"Devon, make them stop. Please." Alik whimpered.

"Shhh…" Devon whispered, "It'll be all right." He clasped Alik tighter, torn. He wanted to let them keep fighting, but it was upsetting Alik, who'd been through enough today.

"Cleo," Hartia interrupted Orphen before he could answer. "I arranged to let the secret out yesterday to Krylancelo and Majic. After that we were going to tell you, but with everything that happened last night…"

"Hold it." Devon interrupted, "Let's take this up later," letting his eyes rest meaningfully on Alik, before looking around at the group and finally resting his gaze on Cleo.

"He's right, let's get under cover and make camp." Hartia agreed. "Besides, it's been a hell of a day…night…err, both. And the sooner we make camp, the sooner I can go back and check on a couple of people." Internally adding, 'I also owe someone an 'I told you so,' but at least it wasn't as bad as it could have been. We were lucky, again. And good luck never lasts.'

* * *

The flash from Hartia's departure had barely faded when Alik got up from where Devon had tucked him in for bed, even though the sun had barely started to set, and walked up to where Orphen and Cleo were about to leave the campsite.

"You're going to fight aren't you?"

Cleo looked back at Alik and he completely diffused her anger, again. She saw how worried looked and immediately returned to him. "No…well, kinda… well, oh, yes. But Alik, just because we fight sometimes, doesn't change how we feel about you."

"Or each other?" Alik whispered.

Cleo nodded, before adding, "I may be angry at them, but I still care."

"Because they kept a secret, but you had me keep one about the exercising in the room."

"That wasn't really a secret, not like what they were hiding."

"But it was still a secret, what's the difference?"

"There isn't one, Alik." Orphen interjected. "Any secret is dangerous when you have someone willing to manipulate you."

"Truer words were never spoken. Too bad they came from a…"

"Cleo." Majic admonished.

"What!" Cleo snapped, turning on Majic.

"It's late." He held up a hand stopping her when she inhaled to continue, "We're all exhausted. We need rest. Another fight isn't going to help."

"But…"

"Stop." Orphen stepped in, "Majic's right. Let's get some rest while we wait for Hartia to return instead of starting another round."

"Yeah, sorcerer boy's right." Devon added grudgingly, before scooping Alik up, "So, come on, bro. Let's get you back into the bedroll." scooping Alik up.

"Uh un… My head hurts and I want Cleo to tuck me in," wiggling out of Devon's hold, and running back to Cleo.

Once he got to her, Cleo hugged him back and shooed him to his bedroll. "I'll be there in a sec, have Devon get you started. And when I get back we'll have some tea for our headache."

Majic groaned, knowing what that meant, he'd better go get water. He took a step towards camp but realized the Devon wasn't moving. Noticing the smirk on Devon's face, Majic decided that he was going to prevent Devon from causing more trouble. "Alik, to make tea for your headache, I need firewood, want to help Devon gather it?" Alik nodded and Devon grumbled under his breath but complied.

Once they were out of earshot, Cleo turned to Orphen. "I'm sorry, I overreacted. It's been a very long day. I'm tired and very frustrated and… well," Cleo paused, not wanting to admit her feelings, yet needing to give them voice. "And very, very scared."

Orphen thought, 'If I were only scared, terrified is more like it.' He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll get through this. We'll get to the Tower. We'll get answers and make a plan. I will protect you from him."

"I know that. Thank you." Cleo said, leaning her head against his hand momentarily before turning away to return to Alik. She took a couple of steps before looking back, "You know, he's scared, too… please join us?" She held her hand out tentatively.

He walked just past her before stopping, taking her offered hand and placing it in the bend of his elbow. She smiled slightly, thinking, 'Again with the 'It's okay for me to hang on to you, but not for you to openly hold my hand.' I guess we're back to normal. But, I still wish for more.'

* * *

Hartia arrived at the door to the Everlasting Mansion and was admitted by a very surprised looking servant. The servant offered to announce him but he simply asked if the ladies were in their drawing room. After the nod, Hartia just went straight there. He'd been reassured from his survey of the grounds that everything was okay and the Wolven were on guard. However, he still needed to deliver his message and return as quickly as possible.

Tistiny sat forward in her chair, suddenly alert, looking at the door in surprise, as a dusty, travel weary, Hartia entered the room. Mariabella spoke first, "Hartia? You-you're back…but…why?"

"Just, to check on you both." Hartia answered and directed his gaze on Tistiny. "And to deliver an, 'I told you so.'"

Tistiny gasped, "Oh, no…he…"

"Is everyone okay?" Mariabella inquired, "What happened, why did you need to check on us?"

"Cleo's in a panic." Hartia stated, his eyes never leaving Tistiny's.

"Why?"

"Ask your mother!" Hartia barked.

"Don't yell at us!" Mariabella shouted back.

"Is she all right?" Tistiny pleaded, "Is everyone okay? Please, tell me."

"You want to know. We were lucky. We're all fine, no thanks to you. If Cleo had not damn near begged me to come here, I wouldn't have. As I told you, Garik laid a trap for us, and sprang it when we were at our weakest. It was two-pronged, drawing the Wolven away before he moved in. Just after the tide of the battle was turning in our favor, he tossed out your necklace. Do I need to go into details about what that did to Cleo? I hope you're happy with yourself!" Hartia spat.

Tistiny paled and habitually reached for the pendant at her neck, holding it like she was drowning and it was her lifeline. She collapsed back into the chair she'd been sitting in, temporarily robbed of speech.

Seeing her mother's reaction, Mariabella bristled in defense, standing and poking Hartia in the chest, "You have no right to talk to her like that! I don't care what happened."

Turning his glare on Mariabella, "You don't? You don't care that Garik almost took Alik and your sister again? That he would have killed the rest of us, too? Less then two hours…" Hartia trailed off realizing that barb was piercing the wrong target when he saw the horror creep into Mariabella's eyes.

Mariabella looked at her mother in shock, and then looked back at Hartia. She saw that he was calming down from what had angered him, after her Mother's words. "I-I don't understand, what exactly happened? What necklace?" Mariabella questioned, looking at the familiar necklace currently Tistiny was holding. "You have your necklace, how could he have…"

"Mariabella, please sit down." Tistiny ordered, regaining some of her composure and releasing the pendant, "Hartia warned me that I was making a mistake and today proved him correct. Remember when this Garik creature vandalized Cleo's bed?" At Mariabella's nod, Tistiny took a deep breath, knowing her reaction would be explosive, "He also took my necklace, off my neck apparently, at the same time. I asked…"

"What? Mother, were you… wait. That happened and you didn't say anything. Mother, how could you?" Mariabella cried out.

"Please, let me finish, dear." Tistiny paused, again taking a deep breath to gather her thoughts, before continuing and focusing on Hartia. "I asked, no, ordered, Hartia to keep it a secret, and get a replacement from town. He warned me that not telling everyone could be disastrous. And that, not telling at least Orphen would be a serious mistake."

"A mistake, a mistake, Mother! You kept something that dangerous hidden. Father would not be pleased, he taught us all better than to keep such secrets! Oh, God! Hartia was right! Mother do you know what could have happened?!? How could you, betray us like that?!?"

"I suppose you could look at it as a betrayal. However, I was trying to protect those who were still recovering, as well as you. We will discuss this more, later. Right now, I believe Hartia is urgently needed elsewhere." Tistiny then turned to Hartia, "Do you have time for me to write a note to Cleo and Orphen apologizing for adding to the problems?"

"I'm still furious…and I can…no, I've got to get back as soon as…" Hartia trailed off at the disappointed look in Tistiny's eyes. Inwardly cursing himself for being too softhearted, he continued, "possible, but I will wait, for a little while."

"You do know that part of what I'm writing is for you. I put you in a very difficult situation, and for that, I apologize. Why don't you get something to drink and eat while you wait? Mariabella, please assist him, I'd like to be alone for a few moments."

Mariabella nodded to her mother, stood and headed towards the door. Hartia hurried ahead of her and opened it for her. Once through, she gestured in the direction of the kitchen and said, "I think you know the way."

Hartia nodded, not saying anything, although he was examining Mariabella's expression and body language. He could tell she was angry, but he wasn't able to figure out whether she was upset with him or her mother. He figured it was likely a toss up at that moment. When he couldn't read the answer, he finally asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"For what? Telling Mother the truth? No. How you went about it? That's another matter. Although I do not agree with her decision, and I will discuss that with her later, I don't like how you addressed her."

"I know…I'll apologize to her when I pick up the note. I was just so… so…"

"Thank you…but, more importantly. What happened, exactly? Is everyone all right? How did Orphen and Majic take the news? How far did you…" Mariabella trailed off, realizing something, "I sounded like Cleo just now, didn't I"

Hartia put an arm around her shoulders, giving her a small hug, and they walked down the hall towards the stairs. "It's nice to see a sign that you two are sisters after all. Now, to answer, let's see if I can get all the questions. They were all fine when I left, and Cleo was in a rare temper. Orphen and Majic already knew about the necklace. I had to tell them after we ran into the jeweler yesterday; and although not happy, they were resigned. Since we left, we've been attacked over seven times and two of the saddles broke, putting us on foot with limited supplies, so we're not moving as fast as we would have liked."

Hartia paused noticing that they'd made it down the stairs and almost to the kitchen while he was talking. "And I'll tell you the rest in the kitchen, while you fix some goodies for everyone and I get a sandwich." Seeing he hadn't distracted her, he added with a charming grin, as they entered the kitchen, "That is, after you fix me some of your fantastic coffee, please."

With a slight blush and a wry grin, she nodded, adding, "You will not always win by distracting me." She saw the gleam in his eyes that said volumes, "That was simply a statement, not a challenge. Just sit down and let me get started, since we don't have a lot of time and you have a story to tell. The whole, complete story, from after you left and don't water it down for me. I would imagine worse anyway."

Hartia quickly related the details of the day while he sat and enjoyed watching Mariabella bustle around the kitchen giving instructions to a couple of servants as they prepared a small feast for the travelers, which would be especially welcomed after the stresses of the day. Hartia was beginning to think that coming back here was actually a really good idea. Best of all, he got to watch her and remember why he'd fallen so hard for her. And have the possibility of this being a nightly thing when Mariabella offered to pack nightly picnic's for them.

He was contemplating, pulling her aside for a kiss when Tistiny arrived with the note. He accepted the note, the picnic basket and a pair of hugs before quickly returning to the camp.

* * *

"Oh, that was so good. No one can cook like your mother and sister." Majic sighed, patting his stomach.

"Majic, keep your voice down, I just got Alik settled down." Cleo whispered, gesturing towards the fire when Alik was curled up in a bed roll, with Leki relaxing by his head.

"Sorry… but you can't deny that it's true," Majic whispered back, pointing at the now empty basket Hartia had brought back with him. "Even you have to admit, it was a welcome surprise. Besides, after the day we've had. I mean I knew traveling was going to be dangerous…but, I mean… I didn't expect…"

"Oh… um, well, we did leave early and before everything was set up." Cleo answered quietly, "Tomorrow will be better. You were bathing when Argenthua mentioned this; we were supposed to rendezvous with the adult Wolven tomorrow morning just outside of Totokonta. It seems that Argenthua and the others are…well, basically teenagers. The adults refuse to enter towns and the adults were supposed to do the primary protecting while we traveled. Ga…Ga… he took advantage of that once the sentry alerted him to our early departure. Be glad you missed Orphen's rant on that topic."

"I am. I can imagine and I'm glad to hear tomorrow should be better. Um... I don't think I could take another day like today. We were attacked…what three or was it four times?"

"I don't know… I lost track myself…" Cleo trailed off absently gazing towards the edge of the camp where Terados was resting and had lifted his head to return her stare. "I thought it was five but… uh…are you sure?"

"Who're you talking to Cleo?"

"Terados." Cleo said standing, tension radiating off of her as she surged to her feet. "KRYLANCELO FINRANDI! GET YOUR LYING SORCERER ASS HERE NOW!"

"Whoa, Cleo, calm down what happened?"

"There weren't three, four or five attacks? There were fourteen! The Wolven handled the others."

"Fourteen…" Majic echoed letting that sink in as loud sounds of shouting and stomping were heard rapidly approaching the camp.

* * *

After they had finished a quick wash, Hartia was pleading his case to Orphen and Devon about expanding Mariabella's suggestion. "Look she suggested fixing dinner for us every night. That would save us the work of having to cook each night. Not to mention the amount of gear we wouldn't have to carry."

"A home cooked meal every night while traveling," Devon's eyes raised and he rubbed his stomach. "You know I could get to like traveling with sorcerers and their flashy transportation thing."

"Although a good idea, the magic drain doesn't make it worthwhile." Orphen countered, ignoring Devon as he slipped his vest back on.

"Actually, it wouldn't be that draining if it's spread out by three."

Orphen was shaking his head even before Hartia finished. "No."

"Majic has learned the spell. And he needs to practice it." Hartia added, fumbling slightly with his new shirt as the buttons were small compared to what he was used to and silently wishing it was his usual jacket.

"I'm not arguing with the practice." Orphen clarified, "It's the distance. How long was it before you did that length of port?"

"So you're saying your apprentice isn't up to it?" Hartia challenged.

"I didn't say that…" Orphen objected.

"Oh good, it's settled then." Devon interrupted, "Home cooked meals every night, made by Mariabella."

"Plus we can do cold breakfasts, like muffins or leftovers." Hartia added, sensing that Orphen was weakening and moved in for the kill, "Then lunch can be bread and cheese while we walk so that rest can be just that. Enabling us to cover more ground."

"You're the one who covered most of the instruction portion of that lesson." Orphen stated, putting his gloves back on. "Is he really up to porting such a distance, unassisted?"

Hartia paused, grimacing brushing his fingers through his still wet hair. "Not really. He needs more practice with short ports first. And I know how you feel about 'porting, so that leaves it up to me. Not that I couldn't do it, however, doing it while traveling isn't practical."

"But…"

"You're afraid. Does Cleo know?"

"He never said anything about fear. I don't like to 'port."

"Yeah, right."

"Devon, let me finish." Hartia interrupted, and turned back to Orphen, "Yeah, it would drain me after a while. However I think the pros out weigh the cons."

"I don't like it. You're forgetting, we can't take the direct route to Alenhatan. That is, if we want it to still be there. Remember what Lai…"

"Lai who?" Devon interrupted, "Oh, wait…Cleo mentioned him, the seer."

"True." Hartia answered absently, "And Damn it Krylancelo. I hate it when you do that. I know he saw destroyed cities and we discussed this earlier as the reason we should avoid staying in populated areas unless we had to."

"Cities!?!" Devon cried, "Which ones? Surely he could see which ones? Is it the capitol or Alenhatan or …well if the seer would do his job and tell us, we'd know where to find him. And stop him."

Hartia suppressed an eye roll, "Unfortunately, a seer's visions do not work that way. He can see the destruction but the location evades him."

"Well... shit what the hell use is he then. Oh great, we know that Garik can cause mass destruction. Duh!"

"True, but he saw it months ago. And warned the Elders, Azalie and I. We've been researching it ever since."

Argenthua approached the men in human form and asked. "Why are you keeping the additional attacks from the Alpha?"

"To protect…" Orphen started.

Devon narrowed his eyes interrupting, "What attacks?"

After a quick glance at Orphen, Argenthua responded, "The diversionary attacks arranged by the Demon Garik. We have been reinforced and continue to watch and block his sight. However, do not let your guard down as any humans who attack cannot be as readily intercepted."

Devon asked, "How many attacks have there been?"

"I already mentioned this. Since daybreak; fourteen." Argenthua answered.

"Fourteen." Devon said quietly but his voice rose at the end as his temper flared.

"This goes no further, understand." Orphen announced looking at everyone, especially Devon.

"I did, when you mentioned it earlier… but, do I need to remind you…" Hartia started.

"Shut your trap Hartia." Orphen snapped, "It'll do more harm then good. It's no secret that we were attacked." Hartia inhaled to object again and Orphen cut him off, "No."

"As much as I hate to agree with him on anything, he's right. Alik and Cleo don't need to know. And if you want it to be kept from her, don't tell Majic." Devon added. "Besides you told me."

Suddenly from the camp they heard, "KRYLANCELO FINRANDI! GET YOUR LYING SORCERER ASS HERE NOW!"

Hartia groaned, standing to follow Devon and Orphen who were running back to camp, "Now what?"

"Terados advised the Alpha of the attacks."

"Looks like another attempt at keeping secrets failed. No surprise there. Thanks Argenthua." Hartia replied before teleporting back to camp.

* * *

"Damn it Cleo! What the hell's wrong now?" Orphen roared arriving in camp at a run, barefooted with wet hair.

"Quiet!" She shouted.

"You're the one that shrieked!" Orphen pointed out, just as loudly.

"I did not…well," Cleo paused, realizing she did shout. "So what if I did. It's not like you were planning on telling me about this latest secret! Or is that just the latest example of keeping things from the weak little girl!"

"What the hell are you talking about Cleo?"

"Just when did you plan on telling me about the other attacks?"

"I was… No, damnit. You're not blaming this on me!" Orphen hissed.

"Of course not. The great and powerful Krylancelo Finrandi would never do anything wrong! I've had it. Just leave me alone!"

"Cleo you don't really mean…owww." Majic broke off with a slight cry of pain.

"That's right Cleo, I just found out about the attacks." Devon said interrupting Majic as he ground his heel down. "If they aren't upfront with us, we don't need them."

Majic, winced as he pulled his foot out from under Devon's boot, and muttered, "It's been too long a day for this crap." He shook his head a both of them, silently wondering where they found the energy for this. Sighing, he stood and tried to reason with Cleo. "Calm down. They can't have known long, don't start."

"No! Didn't we just have a lecture about keeping secrets that nearly blew up in our face, now I find out there's still more. And I'll bet… the stupid charlatan over there is about to blame me for it all!"

"Come on Cleo," Devon whispered in her ear after he pushed his way between Cleo and Majic and putting a hand on her upper arm. "We don't need them."

Cleo broke away from him and glared at her target, Orphen. "Aren't you?" Cleo accused, examining Orphen's face. When no confirmation or denial was forthcoming, she ground out, "I knew it! The ever-popular secret keeping topic once again rears its ugly head. I'd hoped you might actually tell me everything, on your own…especially after the last talk… but no. I was as much as told you had no intention of telling me. I thought we had discussed this before." She stepped up to Orphen fury in her eyes.

"Let me put this in simple words to finally get it through your thick skull. If you keep hiding things from me I will leave. Understand! I'm not bluffing." Cleo turned sharply away from Orphen shutting out any further argument he might have presented. Her new stance had her facing Alik. Her eyes gleamed with concern when she noticed Alik was sitting up in his bedroll fidgeting. She started to move purposefully over to him when she heard Devon speak up.

"Hey, I'm all for that. Let's pack and leave we don't need these guys." Devon exclaimed.

"Shut up Devon!" Orphen yelled, his focus never leaving Cleo as he reached out and pulled her back to him. "Like hell you will!"

Majic sighed, "I was afraid of this. Devon's been leading them to it."

Hartia grinned, "Leading up to…what do you mean?"

"I just realized that Devon has been intentionally starting or escalating fights between Master and Cleo."

"How dense is he? That's like foreplay for them." Hartia stated, even as he wondered, "What is he thinking." He'd barely finished that thought when he felt a wave of jealously flow through him. He sighed, 'I must be missing Mariabella and it's only been a couple of hours.' He almost missed Majic reply while he was musing.

"In case you haven't noticed... Devon doesn't think with his head too much. Well, the one on his shoulders anyway."

"I really didn't need that image, Majic. However we'll discuss your other observations about that later," Hartia grinned mischievously, "So want to take bets on who'll be the loser?"

"Not me. I value my life, but you can go right ahead." Majic smirked as he returned his attention to the arguing couple… err, trio? "Not that much observation was necessary. It's pretty obvious, I think, well… except to them, that is." Majic said, turning his attention back to the latest confrontation between the duo… err, trio.

"And just when were you planning on telling me Orphen?" Cleo accused.

"The attacks were taken care of. You didn't need to worry about anything else you have enough to deal with."

"That translates to never. So, it boils down to the fact that you don't trust me, do you?"

"I trust you, let's go." Devon offered her his arm to escort her away from Orphen.

"That's not it." Orphen stated exasperated, running a hand through his hair. 'How can I tell her what I don't fully understand myself?'

She swatted Devon's arm away from her, "Stay out of this Devon!!!" She whirled back on Orphen. "If that's not it, then what is? Why won't you trust me?"

Majic nudged Hartia and pointed towards Alik, who was on the move. "Things should calm down now."

Orphen inhaled to start answering her, when Alik ran up between them, shouting. "Stop it! Please!"

"Look what you did!" Cleo said kneeling to comfort Alik. Even as her conscience was telling her that she was as much at fault as Orphen was. She shouted first.

Orphen released the breath in a loud exhale before spluttering, "What do you mean I did? Wait a minute…"

Hartia stood and put his hand on Orphen's shoulder, "You'll never win this turn in the argument."

To Orphen's surprise, he saw both Majic and Devon nodding in agreement.

As she comforted Alik, Cleo looked up at Orphen with a promise in her eyes, which said quite clearly that the discussion wasn't over. She also glared at Hartia and Devon. She cuddled the boy, who she realized was trembling, but not with cold. In a soothing voice she said. "That's okay, the Egotistical over-protective men will be quieting down now so you can sleep."

"What's egotistical?"

"You'll understand when you're older."

"Is that one of the sex things?"

Suddenly the men all found something to do elsewhere, quickly excusing themselves to go back and get the forgotten items back at the bathing area.

"Chickens." Cleo muttered.

There was a trio of "Kluck, Kluck, Kluck's" in familiar voices followed by their laughter.

In spite of herself, Cleo started grinning, "No it's not." She whispered the definition to him.

"Oh, you mean like Devon."

"Thanks a lot Bro. Love you too," came Devon's voice from just outside the light of the fire.

"Mom called you and…" Alik paused and took a deep breath, then continued, "and Dad that all the time but she never explained what it meant."

"Actually I was talking about the black leather cladded… oh, never mind. Enough talk it's time to go back to sleep." Cleo softly told Alik as she settled him back into his bed roll.

"Mom and Dad fought like you and Orphen. It feels right." Alik whispered, reflexively clutching the covers Cleo'd tucked up near his chest. "Um… If I woke up at night Mom always sang me a lullaby, can you sing me one?"

"Do you have a favorite?"

"Lullaby, Good Night my Angel."

Cleo knew the song and as she started singing, she was struck with how appropriate it was for Alik who needed the reassurance, but in a way for her unspoken promise to Orphen. Her voice wobbled a couple of times when she nearly cried, but from how Alik was relaxing, she doubted he noticed.

* * *

While Cleo sang the others returned to camp and their bedrolls, everyone relaxing until someone said something to break the spell.

"I'm going to have to remember to have you sing for me after we're married." Devon said grabbing the food bag to secure it for the night.

Orphen, who'd been enjoying Cleo's singing too and was surprised she had such a good voice, snapped out of his trance. He stood up and Majic handed him the rope as he passed before he grabbed Devon by the collar dragging him to the edge of camp. He whispered to Devon, "Any noise you'll disturb Alik and Cleo will blame you."

He came back alone a few minutes later to see Cleo getting into her bedroll after giving Alik a final cuddle. Even though Hartia was sitting up, he and Majic had settled back in their bedrolls leaving the one next to Cleo vacant. Not wanting to cause any more fireworks this night, Orphen simply walked up and got into his bedroll. "Devon's on first watch duty."

"You didn't actually…" Hartia asked.

"Of course not. He's putting the food up."

"I'll help." Hartia replied getting back up.

Cleo shifted in her bedroll and reached out for his hand. He took her questing hand with his own. She whispered, "I'm sorry. But I'm not a porcelain doll. I honestly thought I was going insane, I'd sense the danger and then it was gone before I could tell you or anyone."

"I should have told you or asked the Wolven to pass along the message instead of demanding their silence. I don't have an excuse except to say that you admitted you were scared earlier, I was trying to figure out a way to let you know without worrying you further." Orphen leaned towards her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "By the way Vixen, you sing nice." He said so softly while he was rolling over that Cleo wasn't certain she really heard him.

* * *

The song referred to in this chapter was written by Billy Joel for his daughter.

As always, I hope you enjoyed the story and I thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to read my story. If you include your E-mail or sign-in under your profile I do try to respond personally. And since it's important to acknowledge those who take the time to review, I'm doing my usual general thank you to all reviewers: Ahlora102090. The Black Crow, CelestaRedFlower, CLEAO girl, Faery Pink Sparkle, F-zelda, Irondevil, Kanchan Singh, Kyo Akiyamako, Madam Spooky, Orphan chica, Palmtree, Rin Siren, Sasha and Starrynight


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: The usual, the characters from Sorcerous Stabber Orphen belong to Yoshinobu Akita, Yuuya Kusaka, TBS/Bandi and ADV.

This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only using the English terms. Warning Spoilers!

Author's Note: I figure I've delayed you long enough... so I'll simply say on with the story.

* * *

Volcan and Dortin were trudging along the road after Volcan's usual obsession. 'Okay, Volcan's only obsession.' Dortin sighed, 'Why do we always do this? They leave. We follow.'

"Why else would they be traveling on foot rather than using the wicked evil sorcery to simply travel to the Tower of Fang in a flash?" Volcan proclaimed to the sky, "Not to mention leaving in the dark of night. It's just like that sneaky sorcerer to cheat me out of the treasure like that."

"But Brother, he always travels on foot." Dortin groaned, thinking 'Why is it we're constantly lost except when it comes to crossing paths with Orphen. Fate hates me.'

"Details." Volcan continued, like Dortin hadn't said anything. "Details. It's my treasure and I'll get it from that evil, wicked and vile sorcerer."

Volcan proudly stomped down the path, stopping when a vaguely familiar armor clad figure stepped out in front of them. "I would have a few words with you."

"And if I don't want to?" Volcan said belligerently.

"I think maybe we should go back to Totokonta." Dortin whispered tugging on Volcan's cape trying to get him to retreat away from the soldier in the armor adorned with the emblem of the Tower of Fang. Dortin thought, 'We've seen him before…somewhere, while following Orphen at his school? Maybe, but… no that couldn't have been it.'

"It would be to your great monetary benefit to hear me out." The soldier replied, ignoring Dortin.

"Money. Really? Give me something just for listening. Then we'll see."

The man dropped a gold socket in Volcan's waiting hand. "There's more where that came from, so you will listen?"

Eagerly, Volcan nodded. "You have my attention." He thought a moment and greedily added, "For a few moments, more will cost you."

"I'll make it quick. There is a group of travelers who have stopped for the day just over the next hill. They have some valuable paperwork and drawings that I want to recover. Bring that to me and you will be rewarded." The soldier thought, 'Agan, you owe me for going out on this limb for you.'

"How much?" Volcan asked eagerly, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"You will get what you so richly deserve." Said the armor-clad figure in front of him.

"Oh no." Dortin muttered seeing trouble coming their way again.

"Shut up Dortin."

"But...but..." He tried before sighing and trudging along behind his brother, "Here we go again"

* * *

A while later the two trolls approached a camp and quickly ducked behind some bushes after recognizing Cleo, who was collecting several sets of folded clothes. She was clearly upset and talking to her Wolven pup.

"I can't believe Devon. He encouraged Alik to start throwing the mud and then it all got out of hand. Although, I must admit, I loved seeing all of them having fun. But, how dare Orphen blame me and Alik for the mud fight? I never even touched the mud and, thankfully, didn't get hit by any either. It was so priceless when Orphen got splatted in the face by Hartia." Cleo grinned as she thought about when that happened towards the end of the fight.

She also remembered shortly afterwards, watching Orphen stalk towards her, anger present in his face, even though it was mostly covered by mud. He was almost to her when he got hit in the back by one last mud ball she wasn't even sure who actually threw it.

"That's it!" Orphen shouted turning away from Cleo back to Alik who Orphen seemed to think had thrown the mud. "'Junior Brat' you've done quite enough today. Control yourself. This is not a game."

Alik looked sheepish in spite of the congratulatory pat on the back he was receiving from Devon, when Cleo jumped back into the fray. "Stop it. It was only a bit of fun and after the last few days, even you have to admit that's welcome."

"You're not covered in mud."

"No…" Cleo paused, stifling a giggle. "I'm not," she added putting her hands out to prevent Orphen who was once again stomping towards her. "And I'm going to stay that way or we won't continue until I've taken a long HOT bath which means you'd have to heat it for me."

"It won't be a problem, if you'd get your stray under control." Orphen hissed once he was close enough. "No more hijinks like that, or the pine cones or the acorns in my boots."

"You know that play is a good sign…" Cleo countered, softening her voice as she continued, "especially considering the hell he's been through."

"And you haven't Cleo?" Orphen whispered matching her tone, suddenly serious with gentleness in his eyes as he looked deep into hers. She knew he was trying to draw her out…and as much as she wanted to answer him, she couldn't. She knew the pranks Alik had been pulling on Orphen during today's walk had been similar the actions she took with Orphen when they traveled and he was in one of his moods.

She shuddered, not wanting to think about the last turn in the conversation from earlier. 'I'll think about it… later. Right now, well I was thinking about earlier because I wanted to do something …what was it. Oh…that's it!' Absently she checked to make sure the necklace was in place before focusing on Leki.

"Is Argenthua around? No…only Policarpos. Oh…well could you relay my thanks to her for lifting me up out of range of the …um…mud-slinging. Or maybe I should just tell her later. Okay…that's the last of it. Five sets of clothing for five…" She giggled slightly, "muddy boys. I swear sometimes the men are more childish than the boy. And then, Orphen tells me to stop Alik's antics? How dare he!? I mean I wasn't even involved…and he totally glossed over his 'antics'. I mean he was throwing as much mud if not more than the others. He was smiling and having fun, too… I think, well at least until Hartia, or was it Devon got that cheap shot in. With all that mud flinging…who knows?"

She stepped out of the camp carrying the clothes and walking down what seemed to be a narrow but recently cut path. Although they were close to a common camping area, they had elected to carve out a new spot rather then endanger any other travelers on the road between Totokonta and Alenhatan.

After watching her collecting the clothes, Dortin briefly wondered who the five boys or men were. Although that really wasn't important at the moment, he surmised that since she was collecting clothes, the path lead to water where the men were bathing and likely to be indisposed for a while. He knew that if they absolutely had to search the camp, this would be the best opportunity they would encounter, but he silently hoped Volcan would just leave. 'No such luck,' Dortin sighed feeling Volcan's hand grab his collar dragging him along.

"Even better, money and getting even with that vile sorcerer. I, Lord Volcan Polkano, will be triumphant."

Going with the flow, Dortin followed Volcan into camp and started helping him dig through the belongings. Watching Volcan throw everything around, Dortin sighed again, 'This isn't going to be pretty…and we're gonna get blasted again, to the moon for real this time.' He knew he couldn't do anything to stop the inevitable, but to keep things quieter, he went to Cleo's pack, figuring he'd put it back in the same order so she wouldn't pound them before they got blasted. To his surprise, he found some paper in the outside pocket that he recognized as a map and started to examine it.

He was about to put it back when he noticed that Volcan, had been distracted in searching for the papers. Dortin closed his eyes, repeating, "This isn't gonna be pretty." He wanted to blot out what he saw, Volcan had found Orphen's jacket vest and was putting it on.

"Don't mess with his jacket. He's going to be mad enough about us going through their things."

"It's mine now, besides he owes me."

"He's going to kill us."

"What do you have in your hands?" snatching the paper from Dortin. "Ah-ha…my map." Volcan said examining the map, "I knew it. They're after my treasure."

"But you didn't even know about the map."

"Details." Volcan replied dismissively.

"You don't even know if it leads to a treasure," whined Dortin, even though he knew it was futile.

"Shut up Dortin. I am the older brother and I know things you don't. It's valuable. That map is mine." He rubbed the jacket vest he was wearing and added while preening, "and so is the jacket."

Looking around fearfully, Dortin whispered, "We should leave before they come back."

"I know what I am doing." Volcan said after giving Dortin, who was nervously watching the woods, a dirty look.

Dortin pointed to the map, "Isn't that what we're supposed to be looking for?"

"He only paid us for our attention, so I don't have to bring him anything. Let's go find my treasure."

Cleo rushed into the camp, laughing and talking to Leki, "Can you believe that after all this time Majic is still shy about me seeing his underwear, even if he wasn't wearing them. Sheesh, it's not like I don't do my share of the laundry when were' traveling. I even wash…" She paused blushing, "well maybe I can see his point. And then Alik offered to model his…no shyness there. Yet anyway. But when Hartia…offered…to, to… and he was in the water. At least Orphen dunked him and by proximity Orphen got Devon, too, who was about to add something…and I so don't want to know what he was gonna say. At least they're going to be busy for a while splashing around."

Noticing Leki's low growl Cleo tensed, looking around for danger before realizing the camp was in complete disarray. She took in the mess of their belongings barely registering a familiar pair making a hasty exit. At the top of her lungs she screamed at their now running figures, "Come back here you filthy little monsters!"

After two steps into her pursuit of the trolls, Cleo stopped, hurriedly glancing around the camp trying to decide if they'd stolen anything important, 'Oh crap, they did. I can't let them get away.' She thought as she charged after them yelling at the top of her lungs belatedly realizing there was more then one reason for shouting.

"When Orphen catches you he's really going kill you for daring to place your greedy hands on his jacket! And then he'll fix you and kill you again for wearing it."

Hearing the commotion and immediately recognizing Cleo's distressed cries, Orphen grabbed his pants, threw them on and quickly teleported into camp, but did not see her there. Although noticing the state of the camp, he was more focused on what he did not see, neither Leki nor any other Wolven were there, that meant they were at least following her. That knowledge allowed him to breathe again, but damn it she knows better than to run off. 'Not again… I can't… she's so…' he thought as he started tracking her by the noise she was making.

Hartia arrived from the pool next only in his underwear, after his panicked 'port. He saw Orphen's pants only form vanishing in the direction of the shouts.

"Crap!" He cried out as he started to chase after them only to realize that he wasn't going to be any help until he got some clothes on. He went to grab his pack, ducking when out of the corner of his eye he saw Devon approaching at full tilt. Hartia opted to stay in the tuck and Devon literally leapt over him giving Hartia a choice of views, neither of which were appealing.

Alik heard Cleo's screams and panicked running off after Devon with Majic hot on his heels, neither of them had taken the time to dress. "Alik!" Majic cried as he caught up to Alik and grabbed him. "She's okay…Listen to the sounds, does she sound angry or hurt?"

Still almost on the verge of tears, Alik started to intently listen and said, "Umm… Mad?"

"Right, Someone or something has made her angry…she's not hurt and soon she'll let us know what upset her, whether we want to know or not, right?" Alik sniffed a couple of times and nodded. "Now…let's get some clothes on before I …err, we completely embarrass ourselves in front of her when she gets back." Alik and Majic dug in their packs for fresh clothes and quickly dressed while Hartia was shouting at the unwelcome visitors he was in the process of kicking out of the camp.

The sounds of shouting changed and Devon's voice was added to the din. Orphen stepped into the clearing barely containing his laughter. Majic, Hartia and Alik saw why when from behind Orphen, Cleo and Devon appeared. The Wolven were in their full sized forms and Cleo was being held in Argenthua's mouth by of waistband her dress. She was obviously fuming but had given up on struggling.

Devon on the other hand, had not given up on the struggling and was being carried in Policarpos and Polikapi's mouths by his arms. He was cursing, kicking and shouting. Bird, his falcon familiar, who'd returned earlier that day, was diving frantically at the Wolven to help free his companion. Even though by causing the Wolven to have to dodge its attacks, the bird was causing Devon to be alternately stretched or compressed like an accordion.

Once everyone was safely ensconced in the camp, Orphen gave vent to his anger at Cleo, "I thought that you had stopped running off."

"Let me go. Put me down."

"I don't know." He replied, smirking and tapping his chin like he was considering something, "If you're there you can't get into trouble or get away from our discussion. You can't keep putting yourself in danger. You can't just run off every time you feel like it."

"Wait a minute!" Cleo snapped, frustrated that for once she was following the rules and was still getting in trouble for it. She shouted back, "That's why I kept yelling so you could find me, but I guess you weren't listening as usual!"

Devon, oblivious to the building Orphen and Cleo fight, snarled at his Wolven captors. "Let me go! Listen here you flea bitten mongrels, if you don't let me down I swear that I will have you made into rugs!"

In spite of himself, Orphen started to snicker slightly at Devon's insults leveled at the Wolven knowing full well the Hunter had just gone too far. He also noticed that Hartia, Majic, and Alik were snickering at Devon. Cleo had even noticed and was biting her lip to keep from snickering herself.

Polikapi, sent a telepathic message to Hartia, Orphen and Majic, "S_orcerers, keep your Hunters under control."_ As he and Policarpos unceremoniously dropped Devon on the ground with a loud "Owww!"

Orphen looked up at Argenthua and stood under where she was holding Cleo aloft, "Give her to me before she starts to spit fire." She slowly lowered Cleo into Orphen's waiting arms and he held her princess style. She looked up at his stony glare and blushed slightly before she attempted to get out of Orphen's arms. "No."

Hartia seeing the impending fireworks attempted to lighten the mood, "Bad Hunters you shall be punished severely."

Shaking his head Majic muttered worriedly, "This is gonna get us all killed." Hartia stepped up behind Majic and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

Alik ran up to Cleo and Orphen tugging at her shirt to get a better look at her, "Are you okay? Were you hurt? What happened?"

She wiggled out of Orphen's arms to stand in front of him and turned to Alik. Orphen did not let go of Cleo, opting to simply keep his hands resting lightly on her waist. Cleo answered Alik, "Of course I am. Those darn trolls took off with my father's map, the rubbings and the jacket that belongs to the deaf sorcerer behind me."

"My jacket?"

"The trolls?" Hartia said and he fingered something that was behind his back.

"The rubbings?" Majic whined, "Oh no, those are the originals."

"Why is that such concern?" Devon asked.

"Arrgh…Volcan, I really am going to kill you this time." Orphen avowed.

"This time?"

Cleo started to explain with a sigh, "Volcan and Dortin, the Trolls. They are the bane of our existence. They keep turning up, causing chaos and getting us into trouble."

"More trouble than you Cleo?" Hartia teased with a grin, in an attempt to keep the mood light.

Almost growling, Cleo answered, "Hartia, I'm going to hurt you for that one."

"The trolls are more trouble," Orphen said but added with a grin, "But not by much."

With a groan, "Not you too."

"I'd say it's too close to call." Majic added.

"Majic, how could you take their side?"

"Easily it's the truth, and you can't deny it."

"Arrgh!," Cleo exclaimed in frustration, "Oh you're all so insufferable. I'm not talking to you men anymore."

"Can I have that in writing?" Orphen's amused voice came from behind her.

"Can we get that in triplicate please?" Hartia teased.

"I remember them… They're more trouble than her." Alik chimed in defending Cleo. "Even for …even for…" Alik broke off, unable to continue.

Cleo broke away from Orphen's grasp and hugged Alik who had started shaking, "Yes, they were." She answered, but realizing from his change in demeanor that wasn't a topic to continue with right now.

"But you remember?" Alik asked, looking first at Cleo then at Devon.

"Yeah, Bro, I do." Devon answered quietly, gulping, "I just didn't remember them 'till…"

"Enough." Cleo cut Devon off, with a glance that said this isn't the time or place. She rubbed Alik's back until he stopped shivering. Once he'd calmed down a bit, she released him and took his hand to walk with him towards the pool where everyone had been bathing earlier. "Come on, I'm not going to expose you to this anymore."

Devon gingerly stepped closer to Cleo and Alik, he offered her his arm, "Alright, let's go."

"Um…Devon, maybe you should put some clothes on." Cleo said only just noticing that he was clad only in his boxers, Hartia was in… and …'oh my goodness, Orphen only had his pants on and they were half undone… did he? ...oh he isn't?' Cleo blushed profusely and looked away from Orphen.

Orphen noticed the direction of her gaze, her blush and gave a predatory smile. Even as a faint blush colored his cheeks, he thought that it was nice to know she noticed him the way he noticed her. That said as soon as she was out of sight he wanted to get underwear on, 'Damn but the leather chaffed. Note to self, never wear leather without underwear again. Plus' he added, shifting from foot to foot, 'avoid running through the forest barefooted. Wait a minute, she's going nowhere with Devon especially with him dressed like that and I still haven't finished shouting at her for running off,' grinding his teeth, he realized, 'I let Hartia get me off topic. Again! He keeps doing that to me… I'm stopping that as of now.'

He picked up the conversation, which had continued while he'd been musing, to see Alik giggling while he watched Cleo poke Devon in the chest shouting, "… the sticker bushes."

"I did not, you're the klutz."

"You liar, I-I… may have klutz attacks but this time it was all you. You creep, you're the one who tackled me to the ground. Stay away from me, all of you!" Cleo screeched, turning away form Devon, glaring at everyone around the camp.

"Umm… does that mean me, too?" Alik asked hesitantly, still shaky and needing reassurance from Cleo. He had been able to relax a bit with Devon and Cleo's usual bickering, but when she moved to leave, the normalcy threatened to leave again.

"Not you, Alik. You, I love with all my heart, as for them I am not even sure I like them at all any more." She said shooting a dirty look at everyone in the camp.

"I love you too… um…can I?…" He reached up and whispered something in Cleo's ear.

"Oh Alik..." Cleo looked insecure and more than a little worried. "I-I'm honored but are you sure?" She glanced quickly towards Devon, who had stepped away and was going though his pack to get something to wear, before adding, "Are you sure it's what you want?"

Alik hugged her and nodded. Glancing over his shoulder, Cleo noticed that Orphen's glare he'd given her when she glanced at Devon was softening. She smiled slightly to in an effort to reassure him that she was okay, frowning when he started speaking.

"Cleo, you know it's for your own good." Orphen started watching her frown at his words, even though he was trying to gentle his tone of voice as he approached them, "I - we want to keep you safe but you've got to stay with us or we won't be able to."

"Don't do it." Hartia said quietly to Majic when Orphen started speaking.

"He's dead meat." Majic whispered back to Hartia.

Now getting his clothes, Devon paused rubbing his hands together at the idea of a rift between Orphen and Cleo, "This will be good."

Alik interrupted both of them as he quietly asked Orphen, "Why are you mad at Cleo?"

With a sigh, knowing he couldn't blow up at her right now with Alik so worried, Orphen answered, "No, but I was worried and sometimes when you're worried it sounds like you're mad and you might say things you don't really mean."

Cleo chimed in with a reminder of her own, "Alik, we've talked about this before. It's okay, just because an adult gets upset does not mean they don't care."

"Right, just because I get upset or angry, I still care, understand?"

"I know… I… me, too. Or…Uncl…Orphen. Um… so you still love Cle…" Alik paused, knowing Cleo agreed and Devon said it was okay, he decided to try, "Ma… err." He started, gulping as he realized he wasn't quite ready to address her like he would his mother, yet. "Well, Cleo, right?"

"That's enough Alik." Cleo said, not wanting to force the issue.

As Devon was throwing some clothes on, he watched the scene unfold carefully. When Alik asked his question and stumbled over what to call Orphen, Devon's eyes narrowed and he glared at Orphen. 'That wasn't what was supposed to happen.'

"Saved by a kid, he has all the luck. There goes the dinner show." Hartia continued to exchange quips with Majic.

"He lucked out again." Majic replied, but glancing at Devon he pointed towards him and added, "But, as for the dinner show as you put it, there's still hope."

"Alright what the hell is going on?" Devon demanded.

Ignoring Devon, Cleo redirected everyone to what she saw as the problem at hand, "Look the trolls are still out there and have the papers."

"Don't forget my jacket." He grumbled because that really rankled because …well the jacket was a gift and he never wanted to forget the man who'd given it to him.

"Um… guys I…" Hartia was now seriously trying to get a message across.

"That's right we…" Majic added.

"Well, if it wasn't for the dog patrol…we might have a chance to have caught them, as it is they're long gone by now." Devon interrupted, criticizing everyone.

Cleo rounded on Devon when he tried to blame everyone but himself, "It was not them who tackled me to the ground. Or more correctly, who tripped over his own two feet, knocking me down and landing on top of me in the sticker bushes. Now, we will have to split up and search for them.

"Well, actually we have…" Hartia started again only to be interrupted again.

"Argenthua, can you find their scents so we can track them down, please?" Orphen asked.

"_We will try. As it is partially our fault that the small ones, who smelled of the old den, entered the camp and later escaped it." _Argenthua 'pathed to everyone.

"Damn straight, it's your fault." Devon accused.

Argenthua started to growl at Devon, and Cleo interrupted, "No, Devon it was a group screw up, and now **we all** have to fix it."

"Why are we going after his jacket and some papers? It is not like they are important."

"We aren't after the jacket…."

"Yes, we are!" Orphen snapped.

With a glare at Orphen, Cleo continued like he hadn't interrupted, "as much as the paper inside it and my father's map. The map my father left me leads to the Hunter's weapon."

"The Radiant Blade… You? You have a map!? To the Blade? We have to get it first! Now!" Devon interrupted, "Not head to some stupid sorcerer's clubhouse to…"

"No, Devon! We're going to the Tower of Fang!"

"Like hell we are! We have to get that first!"

"Drop it! Right now we don't have the map. The point I was getting to is that it's been taken along with some other important…"

"Nothing is as important as getting that blade. I thought it was lost when your…"

At Cleo's flinch, Majic pushed his way between Cleo and Devon, "Stop! You insensitive jerk! This isn't getting us anywhere."

"If you'd listen…" Hartia interjected.

"Butt out, sorcerer!" Devon spat at Hartia while glaring at Majic.

Cleo recovered from her surprise, and pushed around Majic, "Devon drop it! We know the sword is important but to find it we have to find the trolls! Who took off with…"

"My Jacket." Orphen snarled as Majic winced seeing the look that promised pain on his Master's face.

"Will someone let me…" Hartia cried.

"Nothing matters more then getting that sword. It …"

"Devon, damn it!" Cleo shouted, "We'll take care of that later! Right now we have to find those trolls!"

"I'm not moving a muscle until you promise we'll get the sword. First. Before we go anywhere else."

"This is getting ridiculous!" Cleo shrieked, punctuating each word to Devon with a poke in the chest. "Now let me finish. We're going to the Tower of Fang, first. And only after we get everything back. The map's important but there are also rubbings that came off of what Ga… G… " She paused backing off slightly before she gulped and continued, "he was sealed in and there may be a clue as to how to stop him in them, so yes Devon we will be getting our things back, you will be helping and we're going to the Tower, in that order. Understand?"

"Will someone please listen to me!" Hartia finally shouted in exasperation, seeing that Cleo was shaking again after attempting to say Garik's name again and Alik clinging to her in response. To his surprise, Devon had also seemed to flinch slightly when Cleo stumbled over Garik's name. Hartia resolved to think on that, once things calmed down, that is. "I already have them back I found the trolls back near the camp. They must have doubled back."

"Master Hartia you ducked to avoid Denon's leap and ended up face to ass with Volcan! That's how you found them." Majic clarified, laughing.

"Details." Hartia waved Majic's statement off, silently hoping he'd be able to distract everyone from that event, "I found them that is what is important." He brought the jacket out from behind him and handed it to Orphen. "I tried to say something earlier, sorry."

"Good…now that the jacket and papers are returned. Give me the map so I can go get the sword."

"We're going to the Tower…or did you forget Devon. You were supposed to be going to the Tower for training."

"With the sword, who needs training…"

"Good Grief Devon! Do you even know how to use the sword?" Cleo berated Devon, pausing momentarily while she remembered something, "Devon…recite the first rule!"

Without thinking, Devon responded, "Know your weapon so… you bitch!"

"Can't finish it…let me…Know your weapon so you can use it to its fullest abilities. Now I'll ask you again, do you even know how to use the sword?"

"Arrgh! I… you…" he spluttered, glaring at Cleo even as he thought frantically for a comeback but the simple fact of the matter was that he'd only heard about the Radiant Blade.

"You don't do you? So it's settled, we're continuing to the Tower."

Devon turned away, grumbling, "As if those damn sorcerers would know how to use the Hunter's sword, they can't even touch the damn thing."

"But didn't the sorcerer's make the sword?" Alik asked Devon.

"No clue, Bro. It works, that's all that matters."

"Alik, I'll be sure to look that up when I'm doing research at the Tower." Majic offered, "You want to help?"

"Sure." Alik chirped back as Majic led him away from the argumentative trio.

"I'd be interested to find that out as well. So now that's settled." Cleo started.

"It's not settled." Orphen turned to level a glare at Hartia, demanding, "Where are the damned trolls? Before we do anything else, I'm blasting them to the moon this time!" Orphen shouted.

"You always try that and they still keep coming back. Besides… we have everything back… and we have better things to spend our energy on. Besides, you know they'll find us again later and you can blast them then." Cleo said trying to sooth Orphen's wounded pride while shifting from one foot to another, before going on to something she thought was more important, "Majic do we have any lotion to help stop itching?"

"What …Are you hurt? Why didn't you say something sooner? You're supposed to tell me when something is wrong." Orphen grabbed her and started to check her for the injuries.

"I'm fine…I… err, we fell into some sticker bushes. It itches, but it's better than poison ivy."

"Let me see."

"No!"

"Cleo! Damn it! Do as you're told."

"I won't 'cause it's not serious!"

"Yes," Majic offered, trying to keep Cleo and Orphen from rolling into another fight, "I have some. It's in my pack…I'll get it."

"That won't be necessary; I'll be healing her as soon as she follows instructions."

"I told you already, no!"

"Cleo!" Orphen started approaching her with purpose in his eyes that told her she'd better tell him why she was reluctant. He grabbed her arms and was starting to examine her again.

Cleo saw not only the stubbornness in Orphen's eyes but also the underlying concern. As soon as he was close enough she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

Orphen blushed faintly before slightly before tensing, "Fine! We'll take care of it in private! But first I still have something I want to talk to you about and maybe if you're itching it will stick in your brain for once." Orphen growled the volume of his voice increasing with each word. "What were you thinking running away from camp, without me, Majic or Hartia. Yes, I know you had Leki and at least one other Wolven with you but damn it, you can't keep running away from me, and you won't anymore if I have to tie you to me."

While Orphen was shouting at Cleo, Alik backed away from the scene and Majic, seeing the boy's nervousness, came up behind him. Wordlessly, put his arms on Alik's shoulders.

"I don't like him anymore." Alik muttered as he looked intently at Orphen lecturing Cleo with an intensity that even surprised Majic. He even felt a tremor run through the boy.

"Oh," Majic prompted, suspecting what was coming. Cleo and Devon fighting was one thing, but Orphen and Cleo hadn't really fought in front of Alik much until they started traveling, "So, why have you changed your mind about him?"

"Well, umm… he's being mean now."

"Mean? Like protecting her even when she doesn't want it; just like she does you?"

"Oh…well, he's still being mean. Cleo always explains."

"Really? What's her first reaction when it's really serious?"

"She yells… Oh I see, so… but that means he treats her like he's her daddy not her boyfriend, why?"

"Well… part of that is a long story… and that reaction can apply to couples, too."

"If they're fighting…" Alik paused momentarily thinking before his face brightened and he proclaimed, in a loud voice that ended up filling a lull in the conversations, "then they need to do what mom and dad did."

"Which was?" Majic prompted with a smirk, noting that they now had everyone's attention.

"When they fought, they always kissed afterwards."

"He's right you know." Hartia said egging Orphen on, noting with a great deal of amusement, the shock on Orphen's face, the blush building on Cleo's and the dagger ridden glare Devon was nailing the giggling Alik and Majic with.

* * *

Cleo's bath ended up delayed, while the boys had to bathe once more. Chuckling, Orphen had to admit that was somewhat of a blessing since that meant that Cleo had to clean up the mess at the camp. Now it was her turn and Orphen was the human on guard for Cleo's bath. A chore he had been established as permanently his once they departed Totokonta, despite Devon's whining. When she gave the all dressed signal, knowing the Wolven were near, he usually just walked back ahead of her to afford her at least the illusion of a bit of privacy. Something he knew she got precious little of now.

However tonight, especially after Hartia's challenge, he had something very different in mind for their time away from all prying eyes. As she was walking she started to talk to herself or maybe she was talking to Leki. With a grin, Orphen decided to listen in on her rambling, first.

"Damn Hartia, why can't he leave it alone?" Cleo ranted, throwing her arms up in frustration, "He keeps pushing but I know he does not like being pressured."

"Grrrrr, Devon and his stupid stubbornness in persisting that we are engaged." She stopped, putting her hands on her hips, "He's even pushier than Hartia can be, especially with these last bits. Does the dumb ass really think I wouldn't notice him instigating those stupid little fights? And to top it all off, he's trying to use Alik to get what he wants. He keeps trying to use the fact that I care about him and Alik and twisting it into something more than the love of a sibling." Cleo shrugged, starting to walk again, "Why can't he understand that I'm **in** love with someone else?"

"And Alik," She stopped again, wrapping her arms around herself, "he needs so much, I don't know what to do. He asked me if he could call me, mom. God, what an honor, and even more so if I weren't fairly certain Devon was behind it. Oh, but how can I refuse… I'm not ready to be a mother yet. I can barely take care of myself, Orphen, Majic and you, Leki,…" Cleo paused picking Leki up for a quick cuddle, "So, I guess I'll have to permanently add Hartia to our group…no, our family, now since he seems to have joined us."

"It's nice most of the time, he can…" She let Leki down who cocked his head and followed her movements as she paced around him, "Oh… how to say it… I guess plainly, he can keep Orphen's ego in check better than Majic or I with all his teasing. And he is a good match for her with their stupid comic book secret stuff. I wonder if she's told him she's just as obsessed yet. Anyway… he really does give Majic a different perspective on spells and such. Of course, I'm still worried about Majic, in addition to bringing everything that happened with his mother and brother to the surface, he won't stop feeling guilty about…"

Sighing largely, she stopped walking altogether and plopped down on a log. Leki immediately jumped in her lap and she started nervously stroking him. "I've done everything I can to reassure Majic, but I can tell it still bothers him. I-I know roughly what they saw… Ga… he wouldn't let me avoid that, how could Majic not think otherwise."

"Now I've put everybody in danger, again, since that-that... monster wants me, or rather my blood." She grimaced, lifting her hands up and opening them, examining the faint white lines; scars that will never go away. "Should I leave them and lure …him away from them? I can't, they would just come after me. Or could I go with the Wolven? No, I can't leave them without the Wolven protection, they're targets, too. Maybe I could go after we get to Alenhatan. I know the way from there and can make it to the Tower without them, but could I do that? Or could I go for the sword from Alenhatan like Devon said? Then I could defend myself once I… well, I can't use it until I've learned… and that means the Tower."

She trailed off, looking at her feet, while Leki growled lightly in his throat, voicing his opinion of that thought. She scratched his ears while he watched the path back to camp. "I know… but, I hate everyone being in danger because of me. Or would I make it worse by leaving. It's a circle… and I-I just don't know what to do."

"Of course, as usual, the crux of my problem is him. I'm so confused. I love him so much, but I'm still not sure of how he feels for about me. I mean when we're close, I believe it…but when I can't see him, it's hard."

She paused a moment before continuing, after Leki nudged her under her chin, "I know, I know… you've told me what you think before… and I'd really like to believe it too, but… I mean, we have kissed a few times and I-I don't really count this last time, it was just a peck; all to satisfy…those interfering… busybodies. I-I wonder if I dreamed those kisses and everything else or worse what if it's just guilt or residual from-from the c-cave? Or worse still could… G… he, he have, planted that… those memories… I mean… Orphen just isn't… like that so… can I? Should I?"

She started to sob quietly, "I can't. I'm so afraid to say anything, 'cause that would be like forcing Orphen. Oh no….what if he f-feels that he said it in a moment of weakness and now regrets it but won't go back on his word? I-I mean he couldn't possibly love me. I-I'm just too much trouble to love."

'Okay….That's it I've heard enough. Obviously she needs more reassurance.' Orphen thought. 'Of course, I guess I should have expected this.' He took a step forward, before pausing, 'Not yet, I need to think on what I've learned. Sure, it was interesting to hear her take on Hartia's teasing and that the twit isn't any competition…that to her, Devon's like Majic, only a brother. That's a relief and one less worry on my mind since I can't exactly chase Devon off. Now, Majic… that's another problem. If something's bothering him…. she'd know it. She reads his feelings well… mine, too. Although not lately. I should, no; I will turn her loose on him later.'

'Still what the hell brought this on? I stopped fighting against my feelings and trying to distance myself from her after the coffee incident, so that's not it. I wonder, she mentioned earlier that Alik was pulling pranks to get attention... much like she used to do all the time…' He grinned faintly, remembering what happened after the mud fight, 'She treats Alik like a son, even if she's still unsure of the role, it really suits her. But damnit, I've got so many other things to deal with without catering to the insecurities of a junior… brat…'

Orphen trailed off, running his hand through his hair, 'Other things to deal with? Shit. Nothing's more important than her…them. But could that be it? Have I?' Orphen reviewed the different things that had been happening, the fighting both inside and outside of their group and his old traveling habits kicking in, 'I've been all business…and only giving her attention when forced. Just like I used to do all the time when we traveled. Shit… I really did it. She's scared and she thinks things are going back to 'normal'. She's even been quiet about it, which I've always know is sign she's unsure, scared or up to something. But things have changed, and realizing that almost kicked my ass and she's damn well going to appreciate it, with none of this self-doubting bullshit. I'll show her.'

"Enough!" He growled, stomping through the brush near her.

"Eeep, Orphen, you scared me." She cried in shock, even though she knew that Leki wouldn't have been so relaxed if anyone but a friend got that close to her, when Orphen seemingly appeared across the clearing in front of her from out of nowhere. She'd barely recovered from the initial surprise, when she realized just what she'd been muttering about. 'God I hope he didn't hear me…' she thought before she stammered, "Um… did you finish checking everyone's feet already? Or… did I take too long getting back from my bath?" hoping he followed his normal pattern of not listening to her ramblings. She kept her eyes off of him afraid of seeing anger or resentment in them. She looked down and tensed up as he walked closer, bracing herself the yelling about to take place.

Instead of his voice berating her, she heard the crunch his boots on the leaves and grass until she saw his boots right in front of her. She felt him grasp her shoulders and looked up in surprise to as he pulled her to her feet and into his arms. Even more astonishing to her was that his gaze was filled with an emotion she couldn't name and only saw for a moment before his lips descended upon hers. Her doubts from earlier melting away under the onslaught of the feelings of warmth and passion he was projecting. All thought leaving her, she let herself simply bask in his attention.

In an effort to convey his message non-verbally, he poured all of his feelings into the kiss. He felt her tense momentarily before giving into the feelings, and responding with a passion to match his own. The kiss was as much to assure her as it was to make his claim on her so she would understand that their relationship had matured and would never again return to the status quo that they were content with before. Even though, he didn't want to, Orphen pulled back, enjoying the glazed look in her eyes that told him she'd enjoyed it as much as he did.

She barely registered when he pulled back even though she felt bereft at the loss of contact with him. As she opened her eyes, she saw him step back and with a smirk that could only be described as pure male satisfaction, he set her back down on the log, turned and headed back to the camp. She heard him call back, "You're worrying for nothing. Better hurry back or one of those pushy and annoying family members of ours will come in search of you. Sweet dreams my Vixen."

* * *

Tending the evening meal, while waiting on Orphen and Cleo's return, Hartia watched a dance of sorts start with Devon and Majic. 'Boys will be boys…sorcerers, hunters or not. Just what we need, another pissing contest.' He thought shaking his head and looking down.

He noticed sitting close to him was Alik, who was also intently watching the building tension between the elder boys. 'Time to distract the youngest,' he thought before catching Alik's attention by seemingly pulling a socket out of Alik's ear.

Across the camp, Majic crammed the last of the items they'd retrieved from the lake in the pack before grinding out, "Devon will you stop and sit down. Stop making me regret healing your feet.

"Who asked you too?"

Choosing to ignore his outburst, Majic simply said, "They'll be back when they're back."

"Why him? She's mine, I can…"

"We've been over this already."

"And we've going over it again. At very least, we should take turns protecting her!"

"Why so you can peep?"

"No, so you can't."

"And where am I?"

"Shut it Majic-boy! Before I make you."

"You and what army?"

"I don't need an army, I'm a hunter and we take down namby pamby sorcerers like you for breakfast."

"I've taken you before and I can do it again. Now settle down we have a long day tomorrow with a very early start. Or haven't you noticed our schedule." Majic added in thought, 'Though how I'll never understand you whine louder than Cleo does…err, well did and that's saying something.'

"Big talk from someone who's still scared of the dark," Devon taunted standing over Majic while thinking, 'That always gets him!'

Majic stood and got nose to nose with Devon's before cautioning in a hiss barely loud enough to be called a whisper, "Who are you trying to insult? In case you'd forgotten, someone else is afraid of the dark now, although…maybe he's not important to you, after all he's only your brother. Besides, I overcame the need to defend that fear a long time ago."

Devon's retort was interrupted, "Ladies dinner is ready." A smiling Hartia called out in a sugary voice, triggering Alik to fall into a fit of giggles.

Devon whispered to Majic, while they both stepped to the fire to sit down for dinner, "This isn't over. And Cleo's still mine."

Majic just shook his head, muttering, "Delusional."

* * *

"Achoo!" Orphen sneezed and wiped his nose which had taken to running off and on for the last few days as they progressed on their meandering trek towards Stephanie's and then to the Tower. At the moment, they had paused for a quick but necessary stop.

"Krylancelo?" Hartia called.

"What?" Orphen looked back from where he was watching the path.

"Maybe we should stop here for the night?"

"Why we're just an hour outside of a village?"

"You really want to stay in Bahnberg?" Hartia said cautiously.

"What? Oh Hell!" Orphen cursed, remembering. "We'll stop now. Has she?"

"Not yet, however if we go much further…" Hartia trailed off, when they heard a response to Orphen's curse.

"What's wrong?!" Cleo shouted.

"Nothing. We're going to set up camp just off the road for the night." Orphen called back, before answering Hartia more quietly. "We'll go off the road again to avoid the town. I think there's a stream of fresh water about ten minutes off the path… with luck there will be a good camp area there too."

"But…" Devon cut in since he and Alik had stepped back onto the road close enough hear Orphen's announcement as the others gathered and started following Orphen and Hartia off the path. Sulking, he followed.

Once a suitable clearing was located, Majic and Hartia went off to collect wood for the fire while Cleo was fussing with Alik and some skinned knees. "I'm almost out of bandages in my first aid kit Orphen, do you know if Majic has more?"

"He commented earlier he was running low. We'll get more in the next town."

"Oh for crying out loud! If we need supplies then why the hell didn't we just walk another hour down the road to the village of Bahnberg? I mean… they've got a great inn there with a suite that's perfect for a group of our size. It's got four bedrooms surrounding a common room and would be a…" He stopped when he saw that Cleo had gone pale and was looking worriedly at Orphen with a question in her eyes. Orphen closed his eyes briefly and nodded. When he opened them again, Devon was pierced with a glare that almost frightened him.

"I-I need to go…" She said quietly as Leki and Argenthua fell in step with her. As soon as she was out of sight, Leki came bounding back and leaped on Orphen's shoulder.

"She send you back, mutt?" The only reply he received was a lick on this face. "I'd rather you'd stay with her." Before really thinking about it, he started to reach up to scratch the pup's head but stopped himself, after all, he knew that Leki was no normal dog. Not putting up with that, Leki pushed his head against Orphen's hand until he re-started the scratch while he thought. 'I know she's worried about me and that damned town… it's nonsense, she's alive, she's staying that way and that's all that matters to me.'

After a moment, Orphen set Leki down before starting to layout his and Cleo's bedrolls when he noticed Devon just standing there watching him. "What do you want?"

"Why'd you just let her go? You of all people should know how dangerous all this is and for a girl to boot. You know she can be used as leverage against me and yet you just let her wander off. You're alternately harping at her about the danger and throwing her into it. Make up your damned mind before you get her killed in front of…"

"Drop it! Devon." Orphen shouted, flinching at the images Devon's words unknowingly invoked.

"No! I will not!" Devon shouted back, gesturing around the camp, even though in the back of his mind, he noticed Orphen's reaction was in opposition to his words, "Everyone here seems to defer to you but you don't seem to give a fig about anyone but yourself and I'm getting damn tired of it. Now you're going to explain what that was all about and why the hell we're camping when there is a nice comfortable inn nearby."

"No, I will not. Suffice to say we have a damn good reason."

"Oh, I see you pissed off someone in the town and can't come back. So we all have to suffer."

"No. Damn it! Even Cleo understands. We're avoiding all towns for good reason!"

"What the hell do you mean by…"

"Drop it!" Hartia's voice came from the edge of the campsite, where he'd just arrived with an armful of sticks and branches. "Jeez, we can't leave you two alone for minute before you start fighting… wait alone? Where's….."

"He just let her walk off alone."

"You two fight again?"

"No…and she isn't alone. Argenthua."

"Oh… then why?"

"Bahnberg."

"Crap! You want me or Majic to..."

"She'll be fine, I suspect she was more worried about us."

"You mean… man… you must really trust that Wolven."

"If they're going to be out allies, we have to." Where Devon couldn't see, Orphen held out a hand, which was anything but steady.

"It's the right thing and you obviously know it."

"I can't believe you two. She's out there alone with nothing but an animal and you're calmly talking about it like it's the weather. I can't believe you!" Devon started to storm off when Bird dove at him trying to remind him of something. "Will you get out of….oh wait…" reacting to the squawk from above. "Bird, find Cleo."

Leki growled and barked at Bird before walking up to stand beside Alik who was watching the events looking a little lost and nervous.

Hartia and Orphen watched as one of the Wolven appeared from the forest momentarily as it followed Devon. They both shook their head and continued like Devon hadn't said or done anything.

"Yeah. It better not go to anyone's head, but someone I know once told me that if I stifled her I'd loose her. I'm trying."

Hartia muttered, "At least yours is right here." He looked up and back in the direction of Totokonta.

"Jeez… you've got it as bad as I do."

"You know Krylancelo, that's not a bad thing."

"It's a weakness."

"True, but it also gives us strength, besides would you change anything now?"

"Yes…but it's not with her…er them." He said as he glanced at Alik who was still watching the forest for one of them to return. Orphen walked up to the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder. "They'll be fine. The Wolven are watching."

"I know. But, I….can't stop worrying."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Neither can I. Well, about her anyway."

"You do? So it's not me just being afraid almost all the time." He said in an almost whisper.

Orphen added this other hand to the boy's shoulder reassuringly. "Remember this Alik, as long as you don't let fear control your life, there's nothing wrong with being afraid."

"But mo…er," Alik paused, shaking his head, he still wasn't ready, "Cleo says you're never afraid of anything even when you faced off all sorts of monsters."

"Well…I'll let you in on a secret if you can keep it."

"Sure." Alik eagerly agreed.

"I was afraid but I used that extra energy to help me fight."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So I guess it's okay to be afraid if you don't let your enemies know. Is that where she learned to spit in a d-demon's face, from you?"

"I don't think she learned that kind of bravery from me. Although I would classify spitting in your enemies face as fool-hardy."

"Yeah… the first time was right after she got there." Orphen glanced over at Hartia who was bustling Majic, who'd barely arrived with the wood, away to give Orphen some time alone with the boy considering the subject that might be about to come up. Orphen sat down next to Alik and nodded for him to sit as well.

Alik continued in a toneless voice as he remembered something, "Erin told me to hide when he brought her in. He was staggering and threw her in a cell across from Erin and disappeared for a while. When she woke up, she and Erin talked a bit and then he came back. He threatened her and she announced that …and I know now she meant you, Orphen would rescue her and that you'd never let her down and wouldn't start now, then she spit in his face. He didn't like that much an' slammed her against the bars of her cell for it. I don't want anything like that to happen to her again."

"It won't." Orphen affirmed as he gathered the boy in his arms. Although Alik wasn't crying he was trembling at the memories. As much as Orphen was grateful for yet another glimpse of what happened in the cave he was seething at what that bastard did to her, to Alik and the others. He also had to admit, if felt good to have the trusting set of young arms around him as he calmed the boy, his surrogate son, down.

Slowly Alik started to disengage himself from Orphen and pulled away slightly. He looked slightly embarrassed so Orphen just let him get up and move away. Alik muttered thanks as he walked away, leaned against a tree and crossed his arms in a stance that was almost like looking in a mirror for Orphen.

Alik tried to look very serious as he continued his best Orphen imitation. Orphen responded by quirking an eyebrow at Alik, who blew the image by laughing. He then looked up as the shadow of a bird crossed overhead and he remembered something else he wanted to talk about. "Why does Devon do that?"

"Do what?"

"He keeps being mean to Bird."

"Bird?" Orphen questioned Alik's choice of words, but Alik didn't really hear or if he did he didn't want to loose his train of thought.

"I mean he doesn't even give her any attention or even a decent name. Father always said we would get an animal companion, a f-familiar, and that we should take care of it. When the falcon chick appeared, I remember Dad was so proud 'cause flying familiars are supposed to be really powerful. But Devon always said he didn't need it. I ended up taking care of her… a lot. Why do I feel like that is so wrong of him?"

"If his bird looks to him as a friend it should be treated well. Think about it, what does Cleo do with Leki?"

"She's always doing something with or for him both fun and work. Also, she asks him to do things not just orders. Why doesn't Devon do that? I was always told I would get a companion… um, familiar like Devon and that it would be a big part of my being a Hunter."

"I wish I had an answer for you now but I can say I will do everything I can to find an answer. I would expect that if, as your father said, having the familiar is part of being a Hunter, Devon better learn to accept it and…" Orphen trailed off realizing, Devon has the falcon and Cleo gained Leki when she was just sixteen.

'Duh, of course, Leki's her familiar,' Orphen thought, 'that's why he came to her and pretty much refused to leave. I wonder if she's made that connection, I guess I never thought of it that way. Arrgh! More damn confirmation that she's a hunter and she's gonna want to fight. I can't let her but… can I really suppress her… her very nature, after all she always was championing some damn 'injustice' in her words that we just had to fix… and…'

Orphen broke off in his thoughts when he heard Alik shuffling. 'Back to the issue at hand,' he thought quickly trying to remember where he left off, "And deal with it."

* * *

While Orphen and Alik were talking, Majic had an idea he brought up to Hartia. "I don't really like doing this or even want to but I'm probably the best option. You know, we need to re-stock the first-aid kits and obtain news about what to expect on the road ahead."

"Just get to the point."

"Well, I can go into the town, pick up supplies and news. I-I know we're almost to **that** town, Cleo may not have noticed, but I did."

"We were hoping that neither of you would notice but, it's not like it's a secret now. Cleo knows, too. Devon gave it away."

"Oh…well that's not surprising. Is she okay?" Majic asked, but answered his own question before Harita could react, "She would be…that wouldn't be her problem. But um, as I was saying, I can go into town and talk to the apothecary. He's quite the gossip so I should be able to get information from him while purchasing supplies. I-I really don't want to go into that town…but I think you and Master should avoid it even more."

"True." Hartia said looking back over at Orphen sitting next to Alik. From the tension in their shoulders, Hartia suspected Orphen was learning something he didn't like, which I'll have to drag out of him later. They were starting to get bits and pieces from the pair, but it wasn't really enough.

He sighed, maybe they should have gone into the town and confronted those memories, especially since they still didn't even know exactly how the switch was performed. 'Although if we'd gone there that town might trigger… No' he thought, 'it's too soon, we desperately need that information but she's not ready. Hell, he's not ready… me either. Damn it, I hate it when the apprentices are right.' Even more he really, really didn't like Majic going on his own. " You arrived right after up…and I really don't like you going alone. Why don't I go back…"

"No. Part of the reason is for news, not just the supplies and you can't find out what's going on ahead of us back in Totokanta. Besides," Majic added with a smirk, "I won't be alone," gesturing towards the other side of the clearing, "Cleo's back now so either Leki or Argenthua can go with me. After all rules are rules."

"I'd ask Argenthua." Hartia said watching Leki coaxing Alik into playing with him. "Leki seems kind of busy."

Majic chuckled, "I think Leki has been thoroughly enjoying having someone who doesn't tire out too fast to play with. You distract Cleo, I'll go let Argenthua know. I'd just assume not let Cleo know, right now anyway. I don't want her to add to her worries anymore than I have too."

Hartia and Majic shared a glance, both aware of the consequences of their actions…but unable to decide on a better course. Hartia broke the silent moment, "Understood. I'll keep wonder boy busy, too."

Majic, gave Hartia a blank look, "Wonder boy?"

"Devon. Or should I have called him Devie the Wonder Ninja?"

"Only if you want to piss him off. On second thought, I'll use it later."

"Seriously though, where is he?"

"He left with his pain in the ass falcon. Also one or two of the Wolven followed him. He said he wanted to scout around a bit."

"He is not far," Argenthua interrupted, "He has been doing several circuits around the camp site, looking for signs of danger or predators. Two of the adults guard the Hunter. Do you wish him to return?"

* * *

With Argenthua following, Magic rushed out of the apothecary's shop and hurried into the alleyway panting heavily "You heard?"

"Yes. This is urgent. I will see you back at camp. Quickly now." Arguentha said, glancing around the surroundings before stepping into the shadows and transforming.

Following Argenthua's lead, Majic decided to use his fastest option for returning to camp. Even though he knew he wasn't really supposed go that length yet. Taking a deep breath to steady his breathing and focus then bracing himself, he tried his first unaided distance teleport back to the group.

The next thing Majic knew, Orphen had yanked him off his feet by his collar. Before he could even get his bearings, Orphen blasted him with, "You're not to teleport long distances yet! What the hell were you thinking?"

Majic gulped realizing what a narrow escape he'd had, especially considering his feet felt hot, but that wasn't important. Hartia was about to add to Orphen's rant when Majic cut him off, "Stop it!... I-I," Majic gulped, even though he knew he was over stepping his bounds by ordering both his masters, but this was critical, "I have news."

Cleo stood, giving Orphen a pointed look that said you'd better update me when I get back. She took Alik's hand and said "Let's go."

"But, I want…"

"Alik. Now." Cleo ordered, grabbing the empty buckets to fetch water. "Let's go. We're going to need water for tea and coffee in the morning." Kicking at some sticks, Alik stomped ahead of her.

Orphen watched them head off, inwardly wincing at the glare he received from Cleo, knowing he'd have to cover this ground again or there'd be hell to pay. 'Prioritize, Majic first,' he thought before rounding on him, "In spite of what news you found out, you aren't cleared for unassisted teleport yet. And the next time either one of you," he growled including Hartia is his glare, "get the hair-brained notion of going off on your own, I'll kick both of your asses. Now, what did you learn?"

Majic, looked down and shuffled his feet, before getting ready to answer only to be interrupted when Hartia spoke up. "Krylancelo, as I told you before I authorized him to go with a Wolven escort. And you agreed that we needed the news."

"I did, but I didn't want Majic to go for exactly this reason. Even you said he wasn't ready for…"

Majic cleared his throat trying to get Orphen's attention, twice before interrupting, "Enough. This isn't important now! Do you want the news or not?"

"Grrr…" was the articulate response from Orphen. "Of course. But damn it, you can't just go abandoning allies or did you forget Argenthua?"

"But, Master. It's Agan! He was released." Majic blurted out.

"What!" both sorcerers cried in unison, eyes riveted on Majic.

"That's why I teleported back. Agan is alive and free. They had to free him and apologize," Majic spat out, "for holding him. It happened about ten days ago. No body, no crime."

Majic wilted slightly sitting down before continuing in a more normal voice, "Apparently someone, well, the apothecary said it was a woman, who came from Totokonta and gave testimony that Cleo was alive. After, and this is what reportedly has the council and judge divided, but once this woman arrived with her proof that Cleo was alive, Agan subsequently started claiming he knew that it was a golem and that it was a nasty practical joke that went wrong. Key to the disagreement is that Agan started talking about what happened only after her arrival and after she visited him. Now, he's saying he wants to find us, to apologize."

Orphen snorted in disbelief, even as Hartia was shushing him to allow Majic to continue.

"Of course, the apothecary is appalled by both the fact that he was even released and that folks who aren't even questioning the fact that Agan's willing to pay. And I don't mean just a typical reward, I mean more sockets than… than… well a hell of a lot okay and just for news of our whereabouts more, much more, than someone would offer as a bounty on a criminals head."

"The apothecary also mentioned that the Judge tried hard not to release Agan, joke, trick or not, he slit a throat. Even if he couldn't be held for murder, the judge wanted him in prison for assault, attempted murder or fraud. And he sure didn't want the town council to offer him restitution for 'wrongful imprisonment.'" Majic emphasized those two words by holding up his hands and flexing his first two fingers on each hand, "The apothecary called it a crock. I can think of much better insults for that. But that's the news…and I-I…well maybe I should have waited for Argenthua. But she said I should get this news back as quickly as possible."

"And someone was setting up an ambush for him. It has been dealt with." Came Argenthua's voice from the tree line.

"Did you tell Cleo?" Orphen asked.

"I have now."

"Shit!"

"You would keep it from her?"

"No, but I wanted to be there when she found out."

"Many emotions are swirling in her scent, but fear is not the foremost." She paused a moment before adding, "She is also returning. The pup is in the care of the elder pack member."

"What kind of ambush was it Argenthua?" Hartia asked.

"Humans. Like the ones we have encountered on the trip. But, these were only searching, they did not have…" she paused looking for the right word, "Claws…no, weapons. We did not hurt them, only deterred from their actions." She finished, her eyes glowing green and snarling menacingly before shifting again into a human smile.

"Son of a bitch! What did I tell you Hartia! It was too dangerous for him to go alone! This is what happens when you go against my orders!"

"Krylancelo," Hartia shouted, "Just stop it! Who are you really mad at! Us or the news! Think about it, could you have gone to that town now?" Orphen was gearing up to blast back at Hartia, but he continued, "You couldn't now and you know it. We have a much bigger fish to fry… once that one is out of the way, then we can take out the trash."

From edge of camp, "Allow me to second that. It's obvious you're upset. It's also unnecessary. I'm fine. We all are. He's not going to hurt any of us so why let it upset you." Leki was sitting on her shoulder and an adult Wolven was standing on her other side.

"Why do you think Cleo? Agan is free! You remember him, the bastard who beat you, killed you in front of us allowing Garik to capture you! I want him dead now. I'm going to finish him off now."

"Um…Master, I agree but it might also…" Majic started, trailing off under the glares he was receiving.

"Don't move Krylancelo. Let Majic finish." Hartia said blocking Orphen's path before turning his attention back to Majic, "Well?"

"Couldn't it be a trap? I-I thought some of the stuff the human bandits had when we were attacked may have had the Montevello seal…but I wasn't close enough to be sure. Um… is it possible, that knowing we… we were coming in this direction, it… he…" Majic paused, realizing he needed to clarify, even as he glanced apologetically at Cleo before continuing, "Garik might have tried to set this up…um…" Majic gulped, knowing this was dangerously close to giving up too much and likely going to cause an explosion, "to divide or weaken us? I know it's ridiculous but…"

"It's not Majic." Hartia replied, "Intentional or not, it almost worked, didn't it Krylancelo? Didn't you, one of our strongest fighters, protectors almost go off alone on a useless quest for vengeance?"

While Hartia was talking, Cleo walked over to Orphen and grabbed his hand, squeezing it for strength and support. "I trust you. You'll protect me… us, no matter what. Please say you're not going to leave?"

Orphen nodded, as much to her as to Hartia. He moved her hand up in to let it rest in the crook of his elbow as he crossed his arms in thought and to put his other hand on hers. Internally he was furious at Garik's manipulations and just how well he played them. 'And the fact that once again, I fell for it.' He squeezed her hand slightly before saying out loud in a commanding tone. "We'll take care of the small fry after the bigger fish, unless he places himself in our path. Then he's mine, understand."

"I don't think anyone will argue with you about that, brother."

Cleo tugged on Orphen's arm slightly to get his attention, "Um… He wouldn't try to go after Mariabella will he?"

"Hartia." Orphen cautioned, reminding Hartia to practice what he preached with a glare.

'Oh hell no he won't,' Hartia thought before answering, "Once we have all the information out of Majic, I'll go check on them. So no punching this time, okay." Hartia said pulling a white handkerchief out of his pocket, waving it while grinning in the hopes of reducing the tension. Turning to Majic and Argenthua, "Was there anything else you can remember about the discussion with the Apothecary? And anything about the ambushers you remember Argenthua? As we've found, even a small detail, such as the seal Krylancelo and I missed during the marathon day can be important. In fact, it might be a good idea to have a general discussion going over any potentially important details tonight after dinner or over breakfast in the morning."

Orphen found having Cleo right there holding his arm almost therapeutic, he was quickly calming down and added, "Agreed. Also Majic, despite my words earlier, and you know how much I hate to admit things like this. Thank you, I doubt I could have gone into that damnable place.

"We will need to check in on the rest of the family, however," Orphen paused with an apologetic look at Cleo. "If dividing us was their goal, we'll have to wait until everyone is back at camp before allowing anyone to return to Totokonta. Also, I suspect that if he was going to do something it would have been done earlier. Argenthua, have you heard anything from the Wolven guarding the mansion?"

"All is quiet there."

"Good so once we're better settled here, Hartia you can go back and double check on them. Also, since you're going back, why don't you ask if they'll send a breakfast along?"

"Sure. In fact, if Cleo or Majic can give us a list of supplies, I can re-stock without anyone having to go back into town."

"Oh!" Majic exclaimed, "Um…that's good cause…um, I just realized I left the supplies and our first aid kits back at the apothecary's shop."

"That's settled then. I'll go get supplies and breakfast after we've eaten dinner and covered our tracks off the main road to this camp. The demons might be able to find us regardless, but any of Agan's goons or lackies searching for us would need tracks. Let's just avoid that additional complication. So, Majic, a Wolven and I will go back and wipe our tracks away."

"No," Cleo reached out to stop Majic who was turning to follow Hartia, "Please, go now. Majic needs to stay here and rest." Cleo paused for a moment, like she was listening to something distant, "Since they're on their way back now, Orphen you could take Devon to help with hiding the tracks, although he may not have outright said anything but I think he's been hiding our tracks when we camp at night. Tracking was part of the training he's received from his Dad so he'd be a good resource to know what should be covered besides just footprints to keep someone from tracking us… well, no, that won't work you two will just argue…" she trailed off trying to think of a better solution.

"That works in part," Orphen gave her hand a quick squeeze before gently moving her hand off his arm, "You and Alik start re-heating dinner while Majic sits and writes out the supply list. Additionally you might want to write a note to your mother keeping her updated on what's going on. Yes she'll get the info from Hartia later but you know she'll want to hear it from you as directly as possible. Hartia, Devon and I will, with the Wolven's assistance, cover our tracks." Grudgingly he also added, "We'll fill Devon in too." Although he added in a mutter, "If he listens," which earned him a glare from Cleo.

"That works." Hartia said understanding exactly why and where Cleo had been overridden. As much as he wanted to hurry to Totokonta in spite of the Wolven all clear they'd received, he knew this was for the best. They could not afford to split their forces, especially considering the latest… well, trap that had been set for them. He wondered what else was in store for them, but at least this time it was caution not luck that helped them avoid the latest trap.

"How're you feeling after that 'port Majic?" Orphen asked grinning slightly at how obviously exhausted Majic was.

"Tired." Majic replied, sitting down where he was, grateful for the reprieve. After a moment, he pulled some paper, quill and ink out of his pack to work on the list.

"I've caught dinner." Devon announced walking into camp, holding up a string of fish. Looking around the camp, he noticed Cleo was tending dinner, Majic writing and Orphen and Hartia deep in conversation. He added, "I've saved us from the horrors of Cleo's cooking with fresh fish."

"She didn't fix it," Majic answered not looking up.

"It's about time you got back. We have a job to do." Orphen said standing and walking out of the camp.

"Come on Devon," Hartia called following Orphen.

"So what do I do with the fish?" Devon muttered.

* * *

A couple days later after skirting around Bahnberg, their meandering course had returned to the main road for a while when Hartia and Devon who were walking in the lead for their turn noticed that the weather is changing, for the worse.

"Does any one know of a shelter in the area?" Devon asked eyeing the skies warily.

Seeing where Devon was heading with his question, Hartia answered grimacing, "True, I don't like the looks of those clouds."

Stepping up behind them, Majic answered. "There is a cave we have used in the past just over the ridge."

Alik, who had been walking right next to Majic, stopped and shuddered before asking, "Are there any bats?"

"Nah, we cleaned them out. Would you believe we didn't want to deal with the shrieking?" Majic grinned, pointing towards Cleo. He waited for the explosion, but was surprised when she was quiet. He looked back at her and realized she wasn't paying attention. He sighed, 'It was nice to avoid the explosion but damn I wish she'd rise to the bait more often. The 'new' Cleo is nice and more mature and all, but,' he sighed quietly, 'I miss the old noisy Cleo.'

As they approached the cave, Alik shifted from giggling at Majic's story to fidgeting nervously at the prospect of entering the dark of the cave. Seeing the growing trepidation building in Alik's shoulders and slowing movements, Hartia took action. A few spell words and a wave of his hands later, Hartia succeeded in distracting Alik by creating several different colored balls of light and juggling them. While the boy was excitedly watching the flying balls, Majic got the fire started.

Outside, Cleo had stopped eyeing the cave warily. When Devon stopped too and looked back at her, she smiled and pushed him lightly on the shoulder towards the cave. "Go on in and make sure Alik is okay, I want to stay here for a moment and think for a bit. I'll be right in."

"You sure…we're here 'cause it's about to rain." When she nodded, he added, "Be careful and you'd better stay in plain view of the opening." Devon warned before turning to walk into the cave. Just before the opening, he decided to be nice again and turned back to ask, "You sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"No, thanks Devon." Cleo answered forcing a smile, "I've got Leki here and yes I will stay in _plain view of the entrance. _Would you believe I need a minute alone? Away from all you men. Besides, I want to think a few things though." Unable to keep the pretense of the smile, Cleo turned away from Devon before whispering, "Thanks for the offer."

Devon shook his head entering the cave to see the three sorcerers setting up the camp…well, two of the three anyway. With the fire going, Majic was heating dinner, consisting of the fish he'd caught last night, although how they kept it fresh was beyond him. Alik and Hartia were laying out the bedrolls. Devon, almost laughed, Alik's help consisted of chasing dancing balls of light while Hartia did the actual arranging. Frowning Devon noticed that as usual, Orphen wasn't doing anything but leaning against a wall. Although every once in a while Devon thought he might have been watching Cleo but the sorcerer's eyes were mostly closed. Deciding that he would listen to Cleo's wishes he announced to the group "Mark this down on your calendar's Cleo wants to think."

Cleo heard the laughter from the cave at Devon's joke she smiled a bit then turned back inward to her thoughts. She admitted to herself that what she told Devon was partly true, she was worried because Orphen had been quiet all day. She knew that part of it was due to Devon and this current overeager puppy routine. If it grated on her nerves, she could only imagine how much worse it would be for Orphen, for that matter Hartia and Majic as well.

Still, it was Orphen that worried her the most because of the larger and more dangerous issue, Agan being alive and free. Orphen had been sneezing and snapping at everyone all day, especially her. 'If we didn't know about Agan…I'd be really worried about what I'd done to piss him off 'cause I can practically feel his anger,' she thought. 'Even though he did try to reassure me the other night, in his way. Still, something's not right, he's also been sniffling for most of the day. I really hope he isn't getting sick. I don't think I can …err, we need that.'

She looked back up at the cave and shuddered at how dark and foreboding it looked. Although she could smell it, she couldn't even see the light of the fire. Loosing the battle with her courage, she looked away from the maul of the cave, absently noting that Leki was still by her feet and a couple other Wolven were standing like sentinels near the entrance of the clearing.

Leki nudged her leg, pushing her to move towards the cave. _"Inside, rain soon"_

Turning towards the entrance again, that brought her back to the main reason she stopped, she simply couldn't make herself move any further. She could see the cave, a cave they'd been in before and knew… but….it was too much like….. 'I can't. I can't go any further. He won't get me back in there again. He won't.' She repeated in her mind, going from the present to a time not so long ago past.

"Damn it. She should be in here. I'll be right back." Orphen stepped out of the cave to see Cleo standing staring vacantly at the cave opening. "Come on Cleo." He said as he reached out to grab her arm and pull her into the cave.

With a shrill cry, Cleo pulled away but didn't seem to be focused on Orphen, "Don't touch me!"

"What?! Cleo come on it's about to rain, we don't have time for this." Orphen reached for her arm to pull her towards the cave again.

"NO! I CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU! NOT AGAIN!" She yanked her arm away avoiding Orphen's grasp and slapped him when he reached for her again before running off into the woods. For a moment Orphen stood stunned by her reaction and the absolute terror he'd seen in her eyes.

Hartia witnessed the exchange and stopped Orphen, as he was about to go after her. "Wait! Krylancelo, remember what the doctor told us…"

Alik who followed Hartia unnoticed interrupted, "We escaped once. He yelled at her, threatened me 'n Erin and then grabbed her to drag her back into the cave, it was almost… storming, just like…now. I-I forgot about that." Alik started to shake as his own memories came close to the surface. "I-I'll go get her. He can't… not again. I couldn't then… and now… I…" Alik started to run after Cleo.

Inwardly, Orphen cursed himself for not thinking about that, he caught Alik calling his name. Alik struggled against Orphen. Sitting down, he pulled Alik in his lap realizing, Alik was reliving something. "Alik" He called, trying to break through to the boy. "Come on son," Orphen whispered, holding Alik's shaking form close, when he suddenly blinked, shuddered and clung to Orphen.

"I'm scared. I don't want anything to happen to my new Mama."

"I won't let anything happen to her. And you're the bravest boy I know." Orphen said, awkwardly rubbing the boys back, looking towards the woods, knowing to keep that promise he would need to get moving quickly. First things first though, "Can you do something for me?"

"I need you to stay here with everyone. I need to you watch over Hartia to make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble. That way I can go after Cleo to make sure she is safe. Can you do that, for me and her?"

"I can do that for you both." Alik said, wiping his eyes and pulling away from Orphen.

"Don't forget this." Hartia said as he took off his cloak and tossed it to Orphen. "You're going to need it more than I will. Try to find a semi-dry place to hold up. We'll see you in the morning and stay safe." Hartia turned to Alik, "So, want to be my second in command tonight and help me keep the others in line?"

"Even my brother?"

"He's one of the others isn't he?"

"Thanks." And after Hartia's nod, indicating he understood that one word was for several things, Orphen turned and ran off after Cleo.

"What in the hell's happening?" Devon's voice came from the cave as he ran back to the entrance his sword unsheathed, ready for anything. He looked around at the calm scene and hesitated, "I was exploring deeper in the cave when I heard Cleo screaming again." He scanned the area, "Where is she?" he asked, lowering his sword realizing although tense, they weren't ready for action so apparently there was no immediate threat.

Watching Orphen's retreating form, Hartia turned to Alik after gesturing to Majic to fill Devon in, "So you want a story about the greatest super hero of all time 'The New Black Tiger.'"

Majic groaned and knew it was going to be a very long night, before he answered Devon, "Cleo got spooked by the cave and the storm, she and Orphen will be back later."

"Jeez," Devon muttered, re-sheathing his sword, "That's something I'd expect from you. So where the hell are they? And why in the hell did you let them go off alone!"

"Just go back inside." Majic said exasperated, "Besides, did you forget Alik in your zeal to insult me once again," Majic snapped, while looking towards the forest where Orphen disappeared.

Devon opened his mouth to retort when he registered what Hartia was telling Alik. Turning towards them, he snapped at Hartia, "Stop corrupting my brother with stories of that wimpy wanna be super hero." Devon walked over and sat down next to Alik, "You know who the best superhero of all time is, right Alik?"

Alik giggled, before standing and raising one arm up and tucking the other up close to his body like he was ready to fly calling out. "Golden Condor!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Devon encouraged.

"That hack!" Hartia exclaimed.

Even though Alik's enjoyment of the debate completely distracted him from those that were absent, Majic still tuned out the ongoing debate between Hartia and Devon in favor of staying close to the entrance to gaze outside for a while. After a few moments, he went to the fire to check on the status of dinner, silently resolving that if Orphen and Cleo weren't back by the time they had finished eating and Alik was asleep, he'd go find them. Honestly he didn't expect them back till after dark.

* * *

Orphen had barely started hurrying after Cleo when he found Argenthua or more accurately, she found him and led him directly to Cleo. 'Having Wolven in the party certainly has its advantages.'

He approached where Cleo was huddled at the base of a tree. Even from a distance he could see her shaking. He took one step towards her, when a twig snapped and the deluge hit. She didn't seem to even notice the rain. Her gaze was riveted on him, as she quickly stood and looked ready to run again. "Stop this, Cleo."

She looked in Orphen direction but slightly higher. "No! Garik, you can't make me." She suddenly charged up to Orphen, and punched him. However instead of running again while he was in shock, she crumpled on the ground, "No, don't hurt him!"

'What the hell?' Orphen thought as he once again rubbed his jaw because she hit him, just like in Garik's cave. 'Oh damn it, that's what's wrong. God, Hartia's going to be insufferable to have been right.'

Quickly he put his arms around her pinning her arms to her side. He knew she'd struggle but he figured close contact was how he'd soothed her when she'd had that nightmare and he hoped that would work now.

She screamed when he touched her and struggled to get out of his grasp. He moved his mouth next to her ear murmuring reassurances, but she continued to scratch and bite to try to get loose from him.

Finally in a broken voice, Orphen whispered in her ear, "Please, come back to me. I can't lose you again. Come on sweetheart, it's me. It's Orphen. Look at me."

"O-O-Or-phen." She whispered back brokenly. She craned her neck back and saw that it wasn't Garik who held her but Orphen. She immediately relaxed.

As she relaxed against him and into his embrace, he clasped her tighter. "Thank God." Then easing his hold on her, he shifted her so she faced him and he could look in her eyes. In spite of the rain he could see the tear streaks on her cheeks. He framed her face with his hands and gazed into her eyes, to his increasing relief, he could see the fear receding from her eyes. He gave her a gentle smile and slowly leaned forward giving her time to evade if she wished.

He touched his lips to hers in what he intended to be a short reassuring but chaste kiss. As she realized what he was doing she brought her hands up to his shoulders to embrace him and lean into the kiss, needing the physical reassurance. Once their lips met, it was almost electric for both of them. Without realizing it, Orphen deepened the kiss hungrily as she responded, his arms moving from her face to pull her even more tightly against him.

When he started to slip his hand under her shirt, he realized he had to stop before they went too far. He was not going to have their first time be in the forest in the middle of a thunderstorm. That thought brought him swiftly back to reality from the bliss he'd been slipping into. Slowly he started pulling away from the kiss. "You deserve better than this."

She looked up into his eyes "You are the best." and then saw the beginnings of her handiwork on his face. She reached up and touched his cheek. "I-I'm sorry."

"I'll take care of it later. Are you okay?"

"Now." She snuggled closer and he could feel her trembling. He wrapped both cloaks around her and laid her across his lap as he sat down under a tree. She started sniffling and then crying, "Why can't things go back to normal? I was feeling better and it was just like we always traveled together …even with the extra heads. And then this happens."

"We'll work on it, together. The sooner you can talk about it the better it will be. What happened Cleo?"

"I-I-I…" She looked away unable to continue.

"It's alright." He murmured reassuringly. "I can wait."

"Liar." She said with a slight grin.

"True. I will though, even if I don't like it. But Cleo, there will come a time soon when we will have to know exactly what happened. I don't want to force you but…" He was thinking how grateful he was that she still had the spark to fight back at him verbally considering what she'd been through.

"I know. Thanks." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

He sat there in the rain, thinking about what a close call that had been. Absently he was rubbing her back while he rocked slightly. 'She'd never regressed back to the time in the cave before. This isn't a good sign and yet, it's given me another clue. Alik said they escaped before the attempt where I met up with them. Since Garik had to pull her back in, or…no wait didn't she say 'Don't touch him?' Oh lord I'll bet he used Erin or Alik to get her to submit. I can't stand this! I have to know but she still can't talk about it. This is so damned frustrating. I need to get her back to the cave, the last thing we need is for her to get sick again but it's dark and I…' His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a footstep nearby. It was Majic.

"Master, is she okay? It's been a while and… I-I well, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything?" Majic said tentatively, wondering if he should bring up that he brought them some dinner yet.

"You didn't, but I don't know, if she will ever be okay." He paused frustrated with himself and his need to talk, he didn't use to be so dependent on others. Reluctantly, he continued, "She scared me tonight. I need to know what happened to her."

"You can't make her talk about it. The doctor said to encourage her to talk now but that she'll only talk when she's ready. I've heard you both tell anyone who asks Alik, not to push him. It's going to have to be the same with Cleo. No matter how much we want err...need to know. How are you doing? Do you need to talk?"

"She thought I was him."

"What?"

"I-I almost could not calm her down and bring her back." Orphen replied in a subdued voice. "What did that bastard do to her?"

Majic shrugged before answering, "She'll tell us when she can, you know that. In the mean time, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you. Both of you, when you need me just ask. I'll be right here if you need to talk or vent. Do you want some of the soup I brought?"

"I have a question for you. Have you had dreams so real that you don't know that they are dream until you wake?" He seemed to hear what he asked and shook his head. "Never mind, forget I mentioned it. Instead, I would like you to do some research for me on a sorcerer named Kylanthin. I don't have much to give but I think he was at the Tower several hundred years ago, maybe when Garik" Cleo whimpered in her sleep when Orphen said his name and he winced at having forgotten her reaction to that name, "was sealed."

"I will be able to that when we get to the Tower but, which should come first the translations or the research? Do I need to keep a low profile on this?"

"The translations have to take priority and yes...it's a low profile thing. The name is familiar to me but I don't remember exactly where I heard it."

"Oh...that's easy Master. I remember that from my one of my very first classes. He is listed as one of the founders of the Tower. You know, I think the Tower was founded around the same time G...err he was at his strongest. Is that why you want me to research him? Or does it have something to do with Cleo or you…" He looked at Orphen as his voice trailed off "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"No."

"Will you eventually?"

"If I can. Mostly you're verifying something. If I'm wrong, it won't matter."

"I can accept that. I know I'll probably get in trouble for this but, you know, you should try to be nicer to Devon, he isn't Ga… you know who." Majic paused, looking at Cleo to see if she reacted. Once satisfied she didn't stir, he continued, "'Devon does care for Cleo too."

"He cares too much." With a sigh he continued, "I know I should but he is a convenient target."

"He is part of this whether you like it or not so, and," Majic took a deep breath before forging ahead, "forgive me for saying it this way, but you'd better learn to deal with it. Very soon, she's going to notice and-and well I don't want to guess what she'll do and I really don't want to deal with her in that mood, okay?"

Majic looked up at Orphen, praying he hadn't gone too far even as he hoped he'd get through, "So… um, just try to be nicer or at least more understanding with Devon. Although we can empathize with him and it doesn't excuse his behavior, he and Alik have lost everyone in their family and are being forced to deal with that shock as well as the one who caused it. In a way, if you think about it the right way, you know what that's like, what they're going through. Besides, you don't honestly think that bastard will give up getting the Hunters do you? We will need to protect them all including Devon, right?

Orphen ground out, "I know and I have thought of that parallel. But damn it! He doesn't make it easy either."

"Do any of them? Majic asked, chuckling when he remember Orphen saying something similar about Cleo early in their travels. "I wonder if that's a Hunter trait."

"Sounds like more research for you once we get to the tower."

"Okay, I will. But anyway, I… well I got off track, my original point that I was trying to get at is you can shut Devon up for good. Why haven't you?"

"You, of all people, shouldn't have to ask that." Orphen snapped. "You think I haven't thought about that. But how in the hell can we start ...well you know, with everything that's hanging over us."

"How can you not?"

Orphen didn't reply he just shook his head.

"I guess I can't stop you from letting him control your life."

"Majic, you go too far," Orphen hissed.

"Maybe, but like it or not it's something you need to think about. Anyway, I think you need to have a talk with Devon. I'm no fan of his, I think he's a pain in the ass…and has been for years," Majic sighed, "But we both know, he really isn't a villain, a cocky SOB yes but not a villain. Besides, if you two are to be partners when you reach the Tower shouldn't you try to be friends too."

"Damn it, I don't need you to tell me that. I know." Orphen ground out. "I'll try. I know he cares...about both of them. In a way, that is part of what worries me, he cares too much and is too desperate. Desperate men do desperate things, I should know."

"Is that why you kept distancing yourself from us, again?"

When Majic just received a glare he decided, he'd pushed Orphen far enough. He was returning to normal, which was all Majic was trying for.

"Let's get back to the cave. Where she can get warm by the fire and you can dry off. I really don't want to deal with either or both of you getting sick. I will lead the way. I remember the light spell."

As Majic was walking, he heard Orphen clear his throat to get Majic's attention. Once he looked back, he and heard Orphen mutter, "Sorry….habit." Majic heard that, smiled and nodded.

Orphen had been thinking about what Majic said earlier as they walked back towards the cave. He hated to admit it, but his apprentice was right. Since they'd hit the road, he'd been systematically pushing both of them away. Majic more than Cleo, but there still wasn't an excuse for it. 'It's annoying, but it's also a part of being close to others… and in a… in a relationship. I'd forgotten what it was like…' He looked down at Cleo and held her tighter, 'It feels good and …I'm never giving up… I will keep her by me and safe.'

* * *

"Wake up damn you." Devon growled kicking at Orphen's back.

"What?" Orphen grumbled, lifting his arm to rub the sleep out of his eyes and swallowing a few times absently noticing his throat felt a little sore.

"We need to talk now, so come on." Without waiting to see if Orphen followed him, Devon left the cave.

Orphen sat up, concentrating to clear the fog from his sleepy brain. He coughed a couple of times before remembering when he brought Cleo back late last night. 'Oh yeah, I told him we'd talk in the morning when he copped that damned attitude with me. I don't want to deal with his crap but if I don't…' He looked beside him where Cleo was still sleeping. She was fidgeting in her sleep, not like she was having a nightmare, just restless. 'Probably means that she's gonna be waking up soon. Better make this quick.'

Slipping out of his bedroll and sitting up, Orphen glanced around and saw Majic sitting by the entrance of the cave, where he'd been doing his stint on watch. He grabbed his boots seeking Hartia and Alik in the dim light, although not sitting up, Hartia's eyes were open and he appeared to be keeping an eye on Alik who was sound asleep.

While he was slipping his boots back on, Orphen noticed that he was feeling achy and his nose was clogged. After a few days of sneezing and sniffling, this progression wasn't good. Worse he figured after last night Cleo'd blame herself even though he knew this had been creeping up on him for a while. Dismissing those thought, he thought, 'I'll rest when we get to Steph's place.' Once he boots were on he stood and gave Majic some instructions. "Watch over Cleo and call me if anything happens or if she starts to wake up."

Orphen exited the cave grumbling, "Stupid Hunters always have to wake up before the crack of dawn." He walked to where Devon was waiting. Silently, Orphen approved of Devon's choice of location, they were far enough away that they wouldn't disturb the others with their discussion but close enough to hear if there was any trouble. Not particularly looking forward to what he suspected would be more Cleo is mine posturing, Orphen prompted, "I'm here."

"What the hell happened to Cleo last night? Why did she freak out like that?"

Orphen paused trying to decide how to answer him. 'What the hell does he expect? She and Alik and the others were all held by Garik in a cave. Jeez, Majic's right, delusional.' Orphen started with, "Look, we're all under a lot of stress right now…"

"So she cracked under the pressure you've been putting her under you fricking slave driver. No inns, nothing but the hard ground and cold baths. It's a wonder she didn't crack before this."

"What the hell…" Orphen started before realizing, there might be an element of truth there. 'Cleo does like her comforts, but she seems to understand or… is it just a front. Nah…she can't put up a brave front to… oh, she can now. For Alik, too.' Orphen thought wilting slightly. 'Damn it all, she needs to stop that. Another thing we have to talk about later.' Finally answering, he conceded, "All right Devon, we'll try to get to an inn to rest. Maybe not tonight…but soon, that's the best I can do given the circumstances."

"Well…at least you can see reason. Hope you're proud of yourself. Just goes to show, I know her better then you and can take better care of her then you."

Silently counting to ten before he interrupted, ignoring the usual, predictable declaration, "Devon. We need to work together whether we want to or not. Cleo…"

"I know that! Hell, someone's been spouting that rhetoric almost every other breath. I'm not stupid." Devon continued, ignoring Orphen eye roll. "I know that I have to partner with one of you in order to defeat this or any of the other demons. I've trained for this all my life, hunt renegade sorcerers like Krylancelo and destroy demons like Garik. To protect."

"I understand and believe me, I want Garik's head on a pike for what he's done…"

"Exactly we want the same thing. Garik dead. So we work together for now."

"Okay." Orphen replied thinking, 'that was relatively painless.' He turned to go back to the cave when Devon's voice stopped him.

"You've gone on about how Garik wants us hunters and you sorcerers are far down on his list. Maybe we could turn the tables on the bastard."

"Oh?"

"My father was a smart man, in spite of what Uncle C said…

"Uncle C?"

"Cleo's dad, the hunter families were all descendents from three brothers, children of the original Hunter."

Orphen flinched inwardly, remembering his dreams, somehow he knew whose children those were.

"So we're all distantly related," Devon continued unaware of Orphen's reaction, "hence the uncle, aunt and cousin titles. Plus there was intermingling of the lines if one of the hunters only had girls to keep the lines unbroken. But anyway, what I was getting at is, Garik spies on us. Let's turn the tables on him. My Dad always used to say, 'if you can't beat them, join them.' Have some sorcerer play turncoat, like you. You're evil looking enough."

"No. It won't work."

"Why?"

"Because once you sell your soul to him, he owns you. You betray him, he kills you. It's called a blood pact. Heard of them?

"No."

"You set terms, if either of you break the terms, the others life is forfeit."

"So…if…"

"Don't even think it Devon. You don't make a blood pact with a demon lightly. And he wants Hunters and their families dead. All of you so there can be no more to stand against him. So forget that hair-brained scheme." Orphen ground out suddenly feeling like he was talking to Cleo instead of Devon.

"Arrgh!" Devon growled, rubbing his temple and side of his face, "Now I'm getting a damn headache from this shit." Devon stopped realizing this wasn't why he wanted to talk to him, "You let me get off topic."

"What topic?"

"Cleo."

"What about Cleo?" Orphen asked, thinking that he'd better wrap this up quickly or she'd wake up.

"She's not yours… so back off."

'Back to the posturing,' Orphen thought before answering, "We've covered this ground. That's for her to decide."

"She's been mine for years. That's not going to change."

"How about this," Orphen smirked, "We work together to kick Garik's demon ass and then we'll see who is the better man, agreed?" holding out his hand to seal the agreement.

Devon sneered and clasped Orphen's outstretched hand, "Agreed. After all that takes priority, he killed my family, tortured my little brother and…me. My friends and brother paid the price for my escape, I owe that bastard for a lot of pain and suffering. So I think we can both agree we need to destroy him, especially before Cleo gets it into her head to fight him herself. No matter what the Wolven say she's no Hunter."

Orphen was inhaling to contradict Devon when an all too familiar scream came from the cave.

"Shit," they both shouted, exchanging glances and nods. Orphen focused and vanished in a purple light while Devon took off at a flat out run.

After both men vanished from the area, an armor cloaked figure chuckled from his perch in a tree just outside of the clearing. "As Garik said, the Wolven blocks were the key to find them. And this news will be very interesting to him. Now before they notice me, 'Towers in heaven that dance around me'." Shigan cast, returning to the Tower of Fang.

* * *

Author's Notes: Again, I can't promise the next chapter won't take as long, but considering that the next chapter has an event that everyone has been waiting for since the first story, I may be able to get inspired to finish it faster. And one thing I am going apologize for in advance is that there will be more grammar issues from here on out since I'm relying on Word and my own lousy grammar instead of a really good beta reader. That's also why I've slowed down; I write and then have to go away from it a while, edit and repeat.

As always, I hope you enjoyed the story and I thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to read my story. If you include your E-mail or sign-in under your profile I do try to respond personally. And since it's important to acknowledge those who take the time to review, I'm doing my usual general thank you to all reviewers: Ayumi –Night Beauty-, Briar 1717, CelestaRedFlower, CLEAO girl, CrypticAngel, kmf, lovestoread, Orphen chica, Palmtree, Satomika and Starrynight.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: The usual, the characters from Sorcerous Stabber Orphen belong to Yoshinobu Akita, Yuuya Kusaka, TBS/Bandi and ADV.

This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only using the English terms. Warning Spoilers!

Author's Note: I'm still in a bit of shock over this but Little Minamino wrote a spin-off oneshot for this story. And with a few tweaks, it fit in with everything so well; I framed part of this chapter around it. You can also thank her; she got me moving on the next chapter much faster. The link (or rather path – this is Fanfiction dot net after all) to her story at the end. In the mean time enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Majic watched Orphen and Devon leave the cave. He shook his head thinking, 'Like I had to be reminded of the standing orders. Besides it's too early for that shit, still…' He paused, looking over towards Hartia who was waking up.

"Good Morning." Majic whispered.

Hartia immediately looked towards Majic, scanning the area noticing the missing parties. Raising an eyebrow in question towards Majic, Hartia replied with a simple, "Morning."

Majic just grinned, "Ready for a story?"

Automatically Hartia grimaced and said, "No…but you're gonna tell me anyway aren't you."

"Nope." Majic replied, grinning like a cat that had just eaten a canary. "If you're not curious about what happened between Cleo and Master last night or that he and Devon just left the cave, by themselves…" Majic trailed off, before standing, "Now that you're up, I'll go get a few things ready to fix breakfast." He added over his shoulder as he left the entrance of the cave.

Hartia stared opened-mouthed at Majic's back initially too stunned to realize that his source of information just went outside. "Damn cheeky apprentice. Appealing to my curiosity… but it won't work." Hartia muttered. "Nope…no way…" he paused, "Oh who am I kidding?" He added resignedly as he reached for his boots, shifting some clutter in the process. That was not the only movement he saw, slight movements from Alik and Cleo that indicated the pair would be waking soon.

When Cleo's hair seemed to sprout a pair of green eyes, Hartia nearly jumped out of his skin. Shaking his head at himself for being silly, when he knew full well whose eyes those were, Leki, her familiar champion. All things considered though, he knew he couldn't fully leave the cave, especially with Orphen out of sight, so he got up and went to the entrance, hoping that Majic had stayed close.

Once at the entrance, he found that Majic was only just outside and obviously waiting for him. "Better make it quick," Hartia said, gesturing over his shoulder, "they're gonna wake soon and I don't want them to be anything even remotely resembling alone, especially here."

"I know Master Hartia but I just couldn't resist. Besides, I have to cook inside, everything else is wet, but at least here our talking shouldn't wake them." Majic said quietly starting to launch in the explanation. "You know I left…"

"Wait…" Hartia said stopping him, "Let's move this inside, even if it runs the risk of waking Cleo and Alik, it's better than them waking…" Hartia trailed off. Majic nodded and picked up the full bucket he had intended to use to get fresh water in while he and Hartia talked. A chore that had apparently been taken care of, either by a Wolven or another at the camp Majic didn't know but silently thanked.

Once he re-entered the cave and Majic got breakfast started he softly launched back into the explanation of what happened the previous evening and Orphen's and Devon's departure.

Majic had barely gotten the bacon started, when Cleo suddenly sat up looked around confused and gave a startled scream, which set off a flurry of activity. Leki was unsettled from her head and moved back in her lap whining to try to reassure her. Majic and Hartia both dropped what they were doing to dive to reassure her. Midway through that process Majic shifted his target jumping over the fire to get to Alik, who'd also woken up adding his scream to hers.

"He's near I feel him." Cleo cried, frantically looking around, but not really registering anything, "Orphen! Alik! Where's, Alik? Wait, no he's not here… but he was... but weak… I've got…"

"Majic's got Alik." Hartia said trying to reassure her, even as he tensed knowing who else she was referring to. Even so, first he had to calm her down before he could do anything defensively. He gestured to Majic, indicating he should drag Alik to Cleo, before reaching out to gently grasp her shoulder.

At his touch, Cleo screamed again, this time much louder and longer. At the same time, Alik broke away from Majic. Cleo punched Hartia, grabbed Alik and they both ran out of the cave. Leki followed them after being dumped off Cleo's lap, growling slightly.

Hartia, rubbing his jaw, was getting to his feet to follow them when he was knocked over by the arrival of Orphen, who had arrived via teleport on the rocks surrounding the fire. He quickly scanned the area and ran out of the cave after Cleo and Alik. After his departure, Hartia noticed that Majic was getting up too after pointing Orphen outside.

*********

Before running outside, Orphen forced himself to slow down. In the few moments he'd been in the cave, he saw that although obviously startled and alert, Hartia and Majic were unworried. He took a deep breath to ease the panic he'd felt when he thought there might have been an attack with him away. Pausing at the entrance, he could see Cleo and Alik just outside the cave. Cleo was holding and comforting Alik, who was crying that his head hurt. Seeing them safe and nearby, allowed him to shake off the last vestiges of panic, something he knew he had to do because if he wasn't calm, he wouldn't be able to calm them.

She was chanting, "Alik…it's okay. We're safe. Yes, I felt him…or something like him but he's gone! He's gone!"

"No…he's here. He's here…"

"Hey kid," Orphen called out, "What did I tell you?"

Alik looked up at Orphen, sniffed and shakily replied, "That you weren't gonna let anything happen to us, ever… you even promised."

Orphen nodded. "And…"

"I-I know. I'm sorry, I still got scared… it was dark." Alik trailed off, embarrassed.

Orphen knelt next to them, "Are either of you hurt?" He asked, placing one hand on Alik's shoulder and the other on Cleo's as he quickly scanned them for any injuries, "What happened?"

"No." Cleo replied, realizing he might not catch her meaning she added, "We're not hurt. I woke up and was disoriented… I felt him near. I think. But he left." She looked down at Leki, who had followed her outside and was sitting next to her tugging at her sleeve. She was reaching up to grasp her pendant when Argenthua walked into the clearing, in her human form.

"The area is clear now. However there was a sorcery teleport from the clearing where the Alpha Sorcerer and other Hunter were..."

"It was me. I teleported after I heard her scream." Orphen interrupted.

"That could be, however…" Argenthua started, when Devon dashed into the area coming to an abrupt mud-spraying stop. Looking around at the people just standing near the cave entrance seemingly calm, he focused a cold glare on Orphen.

Stomping up to Orphen and getting in his face, Devon shouted, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU JUST LEFT ME BEHIND!"

Orphen was inhaling to shout back at Devon, when suddenly Devon was on the ground having been knocked down by Alik who'd flung himself at Devon. "Where were you? I was so scared I thought he had gotten you again." Alik cried out.

Looking a little bewildered, Devon hugged Alik back, muttering embarrassedly, "Chill little bro. I was off talking to the… lead sorcerer. You know making plans and such, t-to keep us safe." Devon answered to sooth Alik's nerves.

"Devon!" Cleo screeched, standing looking down at herself and the drops of mud all over her. "You sprayed us all in mud when you stormed up here!"

"The hell!?! I ran here at top speed to get here because you screamed! Instead of a thank you, you're complaining about a little mud. You ungrateful b… wench!"

"Thank you? You want a thank you for worrying Alik, me and everyone!" She shouted. "And that goes for everyone who was absent when I woke up." She snarled, looking over at Orphen. "Now, I'm going to take a bath."

"A bath!" Devon and Orphen shouted.

"A bath," Argenthua replied, gesturing to her own mud splattered attire, "An excellent idea, which all should indulge in, in a different location than Cleo and I." She then turned to follow Cleo, pausing at the edge of the woods looking back at Orphen. In a telepath, she added, "I believe the Alpha Hunter might wish to have a chance to indulge in… how do you call it, 'girl talk' as she is…' Argenthua broke the contact when she saw Orphen nodding.

After Argenthua and Cleo vanished into the woods, Majic cried, "Oh no." and ran back into the cave muttering, "Please don't let the bacon be burnt!"

"Bacon?" Alik repeated, looking up from where he'd been holding on to Devon. He started to get up, but hesitated.

"Go on… even I know better than to get between you and bacon." Devon replied, ruffling his brother's hair. After he withdrew his hand, he rubbed the fingers together. "And a bath for you Mister, after breakfast." Devon ordered, moving to wipe his hand on his pants only to stop and shift to his shirt after realizing his pants were muddy. He shifted his gaze back to Orphen, and scowling he stood up, muttering quietly, "Besides, sorcerer boy and I still need to talk."

Alik ran into the cave without hesitation at the prospect of snitching some bacon and they all heard, "If you're going to help Alik, you can't snitch more than one piece. There has to be enough for everyone."

"I think I'll go monitor the progress," Hartia said, reading the tension still between Devon and Orphen. 'I probably better warn Majic there may be additional breakfast delays.' He thought as he stepped back into the cave.

"Now that that's taken care of," Devon growled, walking purposefully up to Orphen, "We have some unfinished business."

Orphen raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply.

"If we're all supposed to be working together, why in the hell did you just vanish back there? In the middle of our discussion!"

Orphen resisted the urge to roll his eyes, thinking, 'He's not really that stupid, is he?!?' Another look at Devon's face revealed that he was thinking exactly that. Although ignoring him again was temping, Orphen sighed and decided to try to pacify him, "I reacted. I heard her scream and acted instinctively." Gesturing at the mud splatters, "Are you saying you didn't?"

"Of course I did… but you could have taken me with you."

"No, I couldn't." Orphen said, the thought passing through his mind that they still needed to share their conclusions regarding teleports with Devon. "Look…" Orphen started, stifling a cough, when Devon rolled into the rest of his tirade like Orphen never said anything.

"That's twice you just abandoned me when there's been danger. Yes, I can take care of myself but you could have taken me with you. She and Alik are mine to protect!! They're not yours!"

"The hell they aren't! All I thought about was getting them… besides, I believe, as I teleported, I saw was your back running away…so tell me. Who left who!" Orphen snarled, even though he admitted to himself, he wasn't certain who ended up leaving the clearing first.

"You left me! You arrogant sorcerer asshole!"

This time Orphen did roll his eyes, thinking, 'Back to the posturing crap.' Not wanting to continue the useless argument Orphen muttered, "I've been called worse things by more creative people then you." Orphen turned his back on Devon, adding, "Come up with something new next time."

Devon stood there sputtering at Orphen's back, furious that the sorcerer was going to try to make that the last word. 'No way in hell is he gonna get away with that.' Devon thought, just before he started to launch a punch at Orphen's back, shouting to get his attention, "Damn you! You sorcerer scum!"

Orphen turned back at the shout, just in time to barely block a fist that was aimed at his head. Blocking the punch, he countered with one of his own to Devon's body causing him to bend over at the waist. Using the position he was in, Devon leaned forward pushing himself and his shoulder into Orphen knocking them both down in the mud, where the fight turned into a muddy wrestling match, until they were both suddenly pulled apart.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After settling next to Alik, Hartia announced, "Majic be ready… there might be an additional delay or two. Devon and Krylancelo are finishing um… their talk."

Majic chuckled knowing what that might mean…and to his mind he hoped his Master kicked Devon's ass. 'But if they continue to fight,' Majic thought, 'they'll never be able to work together. Although since they probably fought earlier, they should have gotten it out of their system.' Majic had barely finished that thought, when shouting was heard. 'Or not.'

"What are they mad about?" Alik asked.

"At this point, Alik. I don't think they know." Majic replied, sharing glance with Hartia, he moved the bacon off the fire as the sounds of shouting changed to fighting.

Alik chuckled, "I hear um… one of the new ones… Terados growling. I think Big Brother and Uncle Orphen are in trouble."

"Well," Hartia replied, realizing he did hear growls and not just from the men, "I've got to see this."

They hurried to the entrance and what Hartia saw made him wish he had a camera, not that it would capture anything but a blur. Covered in mud were Orphen and Devon suspended in the air held by two Wolven by the backs of their shirts being shaken. Hartia thought, 'They look like they're being…'

His thought was interrupted, when one of the Wolven sent a telepath to everyone, "Disobedient pups will be scruffed. Submit!"

"Put me down!" Devon snarled.

"Let me go!" Orphen growled, to his further fury, he broke into a coughing fit. In reaction, the Wolven stopped shaking him.

"Damn it! You stupid mutts! Stop it! I'm not your damn chew toy!" Devon shouted, flailing his arms and legs trying to get leverage to kick at the Wolven, only succeeding in flinging more mud around the clearing. The Wolven holding him simply growled and shook him intending to calm him down. Instead it only further agitated the Hunter. "Put me down you flea bitten-mongrels before I hunt down your asses! And turn you into…"

"Submit!" The Wolven stated again.

"Devon!" Alik exclaimed, "You're only making Terados mad."

"Stay out of this bro!" Devon growled at Alik before shouting once again at the Wolven holding him, "Now let go before I muzzle you!" When the only response was another growl and a shake, Devon inhaled to shout again only to be interrupted by a feminine giggle coming from the edge of the clearing.

Next it was Cleo's turn to be interrupted, she opened her mouth to ask what was going on when Terados snarled again and broadcast, "Until the ones acting like pups settle down, they will be scruffed."

That was it for Cleo, she broke out laughing, setting others off. Especially Hartia, who'd already been having a hard time suppressing his laughter. Even Leki was indulging what could only be called wolf laughter.

That was the last straw for Majic who had been barely containing his merriment of the situation and bursts out into laughter.

Between laughs, Cleo noticed Orphen was coughing and sobered slightly. She asked Terados, "Would you please let them down?"

Terados turned towards Cleo, answering privately, "No, Alpha. Pups who miss-behave must submit before they are released."

Cleo nodded, "I know however this is just… typical human male egos. Let them down easy please."

Snickering, Hartia added, "Cleo, call it what is really is, a pissing contest." Glancing at Majic and Alik before standing straight up, attempting to look dignified, "Unlike them," he said pointing at Devon and Orphen, "we're too smart to have to be disciplined like that." He walked over next to Majic and companionably threw an arm over his shoulder speaking quietly. His actions caused him to Miss Cleo grasping her pendant.

"So maybe we should keep score?" At Majic's nervous laugh, Hartia continued, "Let's see Cleo one, Orphen one, and Devon is at two. Now we need to decide if the winner is the one with the lowest or… What the…" Hartia indignantly shouted as he, Majic and Alik were lifted aloft by the waistband of their pants.

Alik squealed in delight, craning his head around to see who was holding him. Laughing, he said, "Policarpos! This is fun when I'm not in trouble."

Point made, simultaneously the four Wolven holding the men released their captives the same way. They opened their jaws, unceremoniously dropping their charges on their collective behinds, causing Alik's peals of laughter to increase, while he continued to swing from Policarpos' mouth.

Hartia recovered first, getting up and dusting himself off, leveling a glare at Cleo. He knew from the coordination of that particular stunt, the Wolven got the idea from somewhere. Add to that that Cleo was looking very smug…while she laughed. Not just a little giggle or grin, but a full out laugh. He couldn't help grinning a bit himself, 'I think, the humiliation was almost worth it to hear that,' he thought, watching as Cleo approached Orphen, mischief clearly showing in her eyes, 'and I think it's about to get better.'

After he'd stood up, Orphen warily watched as Cleo circled behind him. He felt her fingers grasp his collar, pulling it down slightly and he realized she was examining his neck. Inwardly he groaned, that light touch was like a magic all her own, calming and exciting him all at once. Even more than the sound of her carefree laughter did. However, he refused to succumb, 'Right now anyway,' he thought before whirling around to face her, he attempted to glare her down, and snarled, "This. Never. Happened." He enunciated spoiling the effect with a when he finished and had to wipe his nose, "It will never be discussed or brought up again."

"Like hell." Cleo giggled, "I so can't wait to tell Azalie." She heard more than saw Hartia's small sound and suspected he was relieved no one else was mentioned so she upped the ante, "About all of you." At his groan, she grinned continuing, "And it'd be hardly fair not to share this tale with Tish and Mariabella. Don't you think?"

Devon whined, "Come on Cleo! You know she's still giving me shit for…"

"Language, Devon!" Cleo hissed, glancing towards where Alik was giggling at the new game he and Policarpos were playing,

"So the hell what! What did you just say? Besides, he heard worse from Dad!"

"And what did your mother do?"

"She made him… oh. Fine! But you still can't tell Mariabella she's still blaming me for what Bird did!"

"Take it like the Hunter you claim to be. Are the others whining when faced with the potential wrath and teasing of their sisters?"

Behind Cleo, Orphen and Hartia both let out a groan in unison. Cleo whirled around to glare at them, "Don't make a liar out of me!"

"We won't." Hartia replied, grinning as he thought of something. "However, Cleo…if you remember what I said earlier… Devon two, Orphen one and you…"

"Fine! I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Don't' worry Cleo…Masters… um…even you Devon. Alik and I will keep our mouths shut, too. We'll keep that secret, won't we Alik!" Majic added, standing to join Alik who'd stopped playing with Policarpos to watch the teasing.

"Yep… won't tell anyone… well, after I tell Aunt Tistiny 'cause I'm not supposed to keep secrets from her or anyone. Right? Didn't you all say," Cleo groaned knowing what was coming when Alik trotted up to stand beside her, "Secrets will get us all killed."

'Yep,' Cleo thought, 'Mother would say we've been completely indoctrinated into parenthood. With our own words thrown right back in our faces. At least, this was in fun…mostly.'

She paused, glancing at the cave entrance. 'Strong…I can be strong. I will be strong… and not just for them. Just like Argenthua said when she gave me that pep talk. I can do this.' She thought taking her first step towards the darkened cave entrance. Just before her courage faltered again, she felt Alik take her hand and they walked into the cave together.

Orphen, reacting to Cleo's mood shift as she looked towards the cave, reached out towards her to stop her, when he heard Argenthua in his head.

'Let her do this on her own. She needs to find her own strength.'

"That's just too damn freaky." Devon muttered, telling Orphen that he wasn't the only one who got that message.

Looking over to Argenthua, Orphen nodded sitting down to wait, while she entered the cave and sounded like she was calmly moving around, before shouting in his normal tone, "Cleo get a move on we would like to leave today before dark."

Majic grinning as he realized what his Master was doing, followed suit, "Breakfast was ready before everything happened, we'd better hurry before it gets any colder"

Devon started to get upset at their treatment of Cleo 'How could they be so callous when she was obviously afraid. She must have gotten really spooked by the bats the last time they were here. And once again that inconsiderate bastard just walked all over her. Why does she put up with it?' He was about to ask what the hell was wrong with all of them, when Cleo came out of the cave with Alik in tow and with her gear all packed.

"We're ready and packed," Cleo announced, nodding at Majic slightly since she knew he'd already packed most of her gear, before looking at Orphen, Hartia and Devon, "Are you? Hmmm… gee looks like that the men are once again are delaying our departure."

"And don't forget, big brother has his stuff all over the cave. So he really needs to do a lot of packing!" Alik chimed in between bites of bacon he had snitched.

"Well, right now, picking up in the cave would be pointless. So it looks like he gets to clean up while the rest of us eat whatever remains of the bacon after Alik finished," Majic said, looking up at the sky, "We need to get moving. The weather still looks like it could rain."

"Damn pushy brat!" Devon snarled at Majic, before amending his statement, glaring at Cleo and Alik, "Brats!" He turned and stomped back into the cave, muttering. "There's a hot springs in the back… for the information of those who didn't explore. Besides, I haven't even been back since earlier… damn Bastard." After grabbing his bath stuff, he remembered something from earlier. "Alik!"

Hartia trailed behind the inside bathers, muttering, "I still have some packing to do." Adding in a thought, 'I think a lot of the stuff they saw was mine, but I'm not telling them that. I'm still not really used to this traveling light routine.'

He was picking up a few of his belongings and putting them in his pack, when he heard some coughing behind him. He glanced back to see Orphen had been getting fresh clothes and bath supplies when he had to stop for a coughing fit. 'Not good, that's progressing too much and last night probably didn't help. This morning either, because I know him, he'll go for a cold bath before joining Devon.'

Hartia sighed, and stuffed one of his grade books back in is pack. 'Why did I think I'd use that? And they say women pack too much.'

Shaking his head, he refocused on the problems at hand, 'I'll have to figure out a way to get us to either rest long enough for him…no, that would never work, but maybe if we got new horses… no, those are too easily spooked. A wagon…hmmm, that would work. We'll get a wagon and soon, no matter how risky it is. But…where can we get a wagon?' Hartia's shoulder slumped in defeat. 'To get a wagon, we'd have to go into a town and that's too dangerous and not just for us. Maybe a short trip… oh yes, that worked so well for Majic.' Hartia thought sarcastically, 'Good information, bad situation. No, for now… we just keep going and see what develops.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About mid-day the next day, after another cold rainy night, Devon had had it. At a crossroad, Devon stopped and told everyone to wait while he stomped back to Orphen who was bringing up the rear of the party.

"There's a town just few miles ahead. I've stopped there before and I'm not taking any argument. It may be dangerous, but if you keep driving us like this we won't need him to kill us, you will. Cleo's almost the point of…"

"Enough." Orphen wheezed, using the break to catch his breath, which had been getting increasingly more difficult the more clogged his nose got.

"…exhaustion. And Alik is practically having to be carried…"

"I said enough. You already made your point. We'll stop there. I know the town too and it's very small and easily defended if need be. So as long as it isn't having a festival or caravan in the town, we'll stop. Those are my conditions and they're non-negotiable."

"Oh…Okay." Devon said, surprised at the lack of fight and then really taking a look at Orphen who was paler then normal except for his end of his nose that was pink. "You look like shit!"

"I'm fine." Orphen replied, waiting for Devon to gloat, when he remained quiet Orphen prompted, "So Devon, go tell the others."

"Sure." Devon said, looking concerned, "But are you sure you're going to make it. I mean, you really do look like hell. I should… I should know," Devon said, gulping to steady himself before turning to head back to the others, whispering, "I've been there."

Orphen realized that a turn in the conversation away from that topic might be in order, even as it occurred to him that Devon might have some of the same things haunting him as Cleo and Alik. A fact that was supported when Orphen saw, at the base of Devon's neck a very familiar type of scar coming up from below the collar. Trying to act unaffected, Orphen groused a very normal sounding reply, "Thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine. Well, I will be if Cleo would stop pouring that infernal tea down my throat every chance she cant get."

Devon stopped and looked back, "Tea…" He said with a shudder, adding, "and hot tea at that. Sucks to be you right now."

He stepped away from Orphen and raised his voice. "Guess what? He agreed. It's unanimous; we're stopping at the next town in just a few hours. So real beds and hot tavern food tonight."

Orphen narrowed his eyes watching Devon, frustrated that he implied that everyone else wanted to stop, but wouldn't ask. While he was glaring at Devon's back Hartia approached.

"You agreed?" Orphen snapped.

"Not like he implied, but yes, we all would like to stop. However if you don't think this is a wise move, I'll back you up on the change."

"Wise, no. Necessary, yes." Orphen grumbled, "According to Devon, I'm driving us into our graves without Garik's help."

"In trying to keep everyone safe, and not just the people in this party."

"The path to hell is filled with good intentions."

"All that is true… but this case is different… I support you in staying out of the towns, I know I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to them because of me." Hartia shrugged, "That said we do need the rest."

"Same here. I just keep having this feeling of urgency, even when I know we can only push so hard. I keep thinking, I should send you and Majic on to the Tower with the information and I stay with the others," Orphen held up his hand stopping Hartia's words when he inhaled to object. "However, I'm not stupid enough to believe that I could hold my own, even with the Wolven's support, to face what Garik would unleash on us if we split our forces. The Wolven," Orphen broke off coughing.

"I know, we owe the Wolven a lot, they've saved us more times then I can count. And I don't know about you, but I really don't want to be scruffed again if we did something stupid." Hartia replied, watching Orphen concerned. In a thought Hartia asked himself, 'Just how sick are you Krylancelo? You don't admit to weaknesses. Period. Plus, you're awfully chatty…this isn't good. I wonder if I can stretch this into more then one night?'

"No!" Orphen growled.

"I'm just glad you're being reasonable about this." Hartia replied and after Orphen sneezed he added, "Bless you. Now, are you sure you're okay. You really look like…"

"I know… I look like shit. Good grief, can't a person even sneeze or have a runny nose without everyone commenting on it."

"Hey…I was just worried. And speaking of that, I know you're not going to like this." Hartia watched Orphen's eyes narrow, the effect being spoiled completely when he sneezed. "Deal with it. I've talked this over with Majic and we both agree that a wagon would be best until we reach Alenhatan."

"I was thinking we should…"

"No. We are not skipping Alenhatan. I know it's risky, but we need to find out first hand, what if anything Steph has been able to find out about the writings. And we need to get there quickly, you know what the rains signify, the weather's changing. The longer we take to get to Alenhatan, the colder the walk to the Tower will be."

"Like I don't know that."

"So you're okay with the wagon."

"I don't like the idea."

"Tough. It's for them," Hartia said gesturing towards Cleo and Alik, "more than anything else. The wagon would allow us to make it to Alenhatan in two days versus four. Besides, there are ways to reduce the risks or at least control things. Levitate and illusion can help us avoid having horses spooked again. And if necessary we'll ditch the wagon just before Alenhatan. We mustdo this. Alik is losing his drive and Cleo's hiding the fact that she's exhausted so you won't worry. Adding to that she's worried about you. Do I need to go on?"

"I said I didn't like the idea, not that I didn't agree."

"Then why…"

"Didn't I stop you? You do like to hear yourself talk." Orphen sneezed again, and noticed that the silent audience was starting to get jittery. "I know we need the rest…even the Wolven. Argenthua even mentioned that we would be able to rest in Alenhatan and I just realized I forgot to ask why. And now isn't the time for their damn question crap! We'd be at the damned Tower already if teleport was an option."

"Well it's not. Although I remember we talked about feint maneuver with the Wolven guarding two groups, do we want to try that instead?"

"No. Remember we also nixed the idea. Separating is even more risky than the wagon. Look I'm not up to arguing anymore. I agree about the wagon. Now you have the hard part, convincing Cleo to get near a horse again."

With a smirk, Hartia said. "She already agreed…but she also said I'd need to talk to you."

"Then what the hell was this all about? Why in the hell waste our time?"

"You're just gonna take my word for it? Oh come on, I'd have thought you'd learned the kids and communication lesson by now."

"Huh?"

"You really are sick, aren't you? Not just a cold, you're feverish too aren't you? Otherwise you wouldn't fall for such an obvious trick; one I'd expect Alik to be pulling on you soon.

"Already did. Or did you forget? So do you or don't you have Cleo's agreement?"

"I do… and that's easily verified with her. However you didn't answer my question?

"Why in the hell do you think I agreed to the inn? In spite of the risks, we all need the rest, including me."

"Can you make it?'

"I will. So let's get moving." Orphen replied, walking past Hartia. "You take up the rear guard for now."

Hartia shook his head thinking, 'You dodged the question. Really Krylancelo, no, Orphen, he's Orphen now' Hartia reminded himself, 'Of course, Orphen, you know it wouldn't kill you to show a little weakness to Cleo. She knows you're sick so it's not like it's a secret and it would help her feel useful.' He turned to make eye contact with Cleo and nodded.

At Hartia's nod, Cleo released the breath she'd been holding. Orphen had agreed to Hartia's suggestion about the wagon and didn't explode. That on top of the inn tonight was nothing short of a miracle. Asking herself, 'Why am I still so worried? He didn't explode. He agreed without a fight. I should be happy. Bed, bath, wagon and supply shopping.' She watched Orphen walk towards her taking in his complexion, slight stagger and cough and knew. 'That's why, he's sick…because of me.' She hung her head and let Leki down from where she'd been holding him. By her feet, Leki let out a small growl at Devon as he rejoined the others.

"What's your problem now, Mutt?" Devon's voice cut through her misery, with a different one. "So Cleo, I arrange for us all to get rooms in a town, hot baths and food we didn't have to cook and instead of lavishing your thanks on me, you look like someone dumped the 'fraidy cat into a barrel." Poking Majic in the shoulder.

"Devon! That's not even remotely funny!"

Majic put a hand on Cleo's shoulder, shaking his head, "Don't waste your breath on that… that, oh just save it for the walk."

Hartia, who had noticed Cleo's face fall, and suspected he knew why, grimaced when Devon said his bit. From the rise in tension and the protective stance Majic put up immediately thereafter, Hartia knew this could blow up if not dispersed. Since he and Orphen had passed everyone on the path, Hartia called back. "Devon, you know where the town and inn is, right? So are you leading the way or do we guess?"

"Oh yeah. " He quickly looked around to get his bearings, "You're headed the right way, but I'll take the lead." Devon started to hurry to the front, looking back at Alik who was walking towards Orphen. Narrowing his eyes, Devon called out, "Come on and join me, bro."

Alik looked between Orphen and Devon, undecided. Orphen made a slight pointing movement and in reaction Alik turned to catch up with Devon, but not before looking back over his shoulder to make sure Orphen was coming.

While Devon and Alik were situating themselves in the front of the group, Majic gave Cleo's shoulder another squeeze before he whispered, "He'll be alright and this rest will be good for all of us. And before you go blaming yourself, remember we noticed he was coming down with something even before the cave."

"I know… but…"

"No buts." Hartia interjected, "I don't know what you two were talking about but you're wasting breath when you should be walking. And I'm pulling rear guard right now. So don't you have someone you want to catch up with…" Hartia added with a grin and a wink.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The weather had finally cleared as they were approaching their intermediate destination, Alenhatan. Once she'd checked on Orphen, who was dozing against the wall of the wagon right behind the driver and next to her, Cleo tugged on Hartia's pants leg to get his attention. He looked over his shoulder from where he was sitting with Devon driving the wagon.

"Although we're close, we really need to stop for lunch to stretch our legs. Being cooped up is this sorry excuse for a wagon is difficult for us all…" She broke off when she noticed Alik who was sleeping in her lap, start stirring like he was having a bad dream. "Even if it is getting us to Steph's faster."

Hartia nodded, before looking over at Orphen. He opened his mouth to ask about Orphen when Majic, who'd been keeping watch out of the back of the wagon took the words out of his mouth, "He okay?"

Cleo reached out and touched Orphen's forehead, checking for fever, "He's still got a slight fever and that's another reason I want to stop, he needs some more hot tea to help with the congestion. I also want a healer to check him out when we get to Steph's." Cleo said, stroking Alik's hair as he continued to stir like he might be waking up.

"You get no arguments from me on that… him, well, that'll be a different matter all together."

"We're getting close to the city, or at least less rural areas, I can see signs of a settlement." Devon added, indicating he'd been listening while he drove the horses.

Cleo looked out the back of the wagon and noticed a thin trail of smoke rising over the tree line. 'There are some farms out here, I guess that's what Devon meant by settlements,' Cleo mused when Alik suddenly sat up where he'd been curled up against her. He looked around disoriented a moment before fixating on the smoke and getting agitated.

Even though Cleo was closest, she wasn't in a position to see Alik's face so Majic was the first to notice exactly how alert Alik was. "What's wrong, Alik?"

At Majic's words, Orphen opened his eyes. He watched as Cleo looked first at Alik then followed the direction of his gaze. Orphen saw the shadow he hated creep into her eyes whenever she thought about or remembered something about Garik.

She said, "Alik, its not…."

"I know," the boy replied, "but she's calling me!"

"Who?" Cleo seemed to try to feel for something, and then cried, "He's not here!"

"Not him! She's scared." the boy called back as he leapt out of the Cleo's lap and lunged towards the back of the wagon, knocking Majic over on his way out. Once he hit the ground, he started running full speed towards the smoke. He'd barely cleared the back of the wagon and Cleo was charging after him, trampling Majic as she jumped out of the wagon.

Orphen followed them out of the wagon, which had stopped when Devon and Hartia noticed the commotion. They heard, as Orphen regained his balance and started running after the pair of blondes, him mutter, "Geez, they're just alike! Neither one of them think first."

"Owwww…" was all Majic said as the fourth and final passenger of the wagon trampled on him. Leki jumped on Majic's stomach and used him as a springboard to get out of the back of the wagon and tore off after the trio.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Cleo followed Alik the reason for the smoke became clear. Near a river embankment, a circle of men were gathered around a fire, fanning the smoke into a small hole. They were focusing on the fire and the hole, lying in wait for something to crawl out. Cleo vaguely remembered that some of the local Totokonta men did something similar. Usually in response to a predator that was going after their chicken coops, although they usually just moved the animals, without killing them.

She hoped that Alik hadn't noticed, but she saw signs that the men had been killing what appeared to be baby animals of some sort as they were driven out of the hole by the smoke. All thoughts of what the men were doing vanished from her mind when she saw Alik throw himself on the nearest of the men in an effort to stop him. That man flung the boy off his arm and to the ground. In reaction, Cleo shrieked putting her forward momentum behind her fist, punching the man and knocking him to the ground.

Once he was down, Cleo turned her focus to the next closest man, she pulled her arm back to punch him, only to find him ready. He caught her fist and held it, he raised their joined hands, pulling her off balance. She tried to swing her other arm around to hit her attacker but he simply grabbed her other arm. Shifting his tight hold from her fists to her wrists, he announced, "Look what we have here boys."

After letting out a startled eeep, Cleo snarled, "Let me go you sorry excuse for a human." She twisted and tried to kick him in the shins, adding further insult, "You miserable poacher."

In his focus, Alik was oblivious to the danger Cleo was in as he fell to his hands and knees to go in to the cave, stopping only long enough to put out the fire with the only available tools, his hands. He just kept hearing a voice crying to him for help and he wasn't going to fail her.

Cleo had almost twisted one of her hands free to punch the man holding her when she heard "Sword of Light." Doubling her efforts, she managed to free one of her hands so that when the man was blown off his feet and away from her by the spell, she was able to keep her balance, barely. She turned to see Orphen and Leki at the edge of the clearing and the other three poachers flying from a blast that Leki had sent their way. Relieved that, that worry was over she looked back to where she'd last seen Alik.

Instead of seeing him, she saw his feet disappearing into a small cave. Without thinking, she dove for the cave to follow him, when she felt Orphen's arm come around her waist. She was about to turn and give him a piece of her mind when she saw Leki enter the cave behind Alik. Relaxing she muttered, "I'd have probably gotten stuck anyway."

"Yeah," Orphen muttered, wheezing, "I-I…I'll shout at you," he paused, gasping for breath, "for being stupid later."

"Are you okay?" She asked turning towards him, even as she glanced over her shoulder to reassure herself that Alik would be fine with Leki, as a new worry asserted itself. Cleo put her hand on Orphen's chest to steady him when she realized he was …well, wobbling.

"No… no, more mad dashes to rescue kittens today okay." Orphen groused, pointing over her shoulder.

She looked back to see a soot and dirt covered Alik emerging from the den holding a cougar cub, the sole survivor of the litter, looking very pleased with himself.

"She's alright, I saved her." Alik beamed.

Cleo barely heard Alik's announcement because just after Orphen pointed out Alik his energy seemed to give out and he started to sag against her. Just as she was starting to get overwhelmed by his weight, Hartia stepped up.

"Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't be pawing all over Cleo at a time like this." He quipped, even as he put an arm under Orphen's shoulders to help him stand straighter and lift him off of Cleo. That action earned Hartia first a glare and then a relieved look as the meaning behind Hartia's actions sunk in.

Cleo gave Hartia a grateful look before looking between Alik and Orphen. She chewed on a nail momentarily before reaching up to give Orphen's shoulder a quick reassuring squeeze and moving over to Alik.

"So what do you have there Alik?"

"Not a what…a who. Her name is Suhi." He said, petting the singed-looking cougar cub he was holding in his hands.

"Oh… did you just name her?"

"Un huh. She told me… but she's still very scared…and hungry."

"Told you? Oh…" Cleo whispered, suddenly remembering back to when she'd met Leki. She'd known his name, somehow instinctively. Now she wondered, 'Did I really think up his name or did he tell me?'

'Told you.' She heard in her head, and glanced down to see Leki looking up at her. She held her hands out and he jumped up into her arms.

'Did you?' she thought back, not realizing that she wasn't grasping the pendant. 'For the longest time, I thought I'd made it up…that your name popped into my head. Now that I think of it that thought it… it was in your voice. So… why does Alik know the cub's name?'

'She's his familiar.' Leki 'pathed back, as if it should have been completely obvious to Cleo.

'Thanks,' Cleo thought back before moving Leki to her shoulder and focusing her attention back on Alik. "So welcome to you Suhi." Cleo said aloud reaching out towards Suhi. "So do you think she'd be okay with me scratching her ears?"

Instead of replying, Alik simply lifted her up, holding her around her chest under her front legs with her back legs dangling, to Cleo, who gently took the cub from Alik. Cleo got a glimpse of red marks under the dirt covering Alik's hands. Cradling the cub Cleo touched one of his hands. "What happened?"

"Um…" Alik said, wrinkling his eyebrows, "I-I don't… well, the fire… I put it out."

"Alik!" Cleo exclaimed, but carefully held the cub in her arms, even as Leki leaned down sniffing at the cub. "Let me see!" Alik turned his hands upward and Cleo inhaled sharply.

Before Cleo could say anything else, Majic stepped up behind her, "I have the first aid kit Cleo. So Alik, let me see what you did to yourself."

After examining his hands, Cleo turned towards everyone gathered near by and announced, "We're stopping here!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once Majic had finished bandaging up Alik's burns, which weren't as bad as they initially appeared. Majic had been tempted to heal them with sorcery but a strange sense of foreboding or déjà vu kept him on alert. This clearing was familiar to him even though he didn't think they'd ever stopped here on their travels between Totokonta and Alenhatan, passed by yes, stopped no. 'Why is this place so familiar?' Majic asked himself.

He sat down by the fire that had been quickly reinstated after the poachers were dealt with and the victims taken by Devon for burial at the edge of the forest. As he was stirring the canned beans that were being re-heated for lunch, he watched Cleo alternately fussing at Orphen and Alik. Hartia was running some interference for Alik because he was helping tend the cub, with Leki supervising, but Orphen was getting the full brunt of what Majic had privately dubbed "Cleo's Tea Attack".

"Will you quit pouring that crap down me?!? I want some coffee."

"No. This is better."

"All that matters is that it's hot, not what."

"Drink the tea, then you can have a cup of coffee."

"Fine." He replied, taking the cup of tea, "But you stay away from the coffee."

"So you don't want me to fix it?" Cleo teased, hoping to get a rise out of Orphen.

Cleo grimaced when the only reaction she got from Orphen was a headshake before he took a drink of the tea she'd given him and leaned back against the slope of the ground where he was sitting. She watched him worried for a few moments before turning back to the fire and arranging the coffee.

Majic watched as Orphen took the opportunity while Cleo was distracted to stand and walk over to Alik. 'Actually, he wobbled,' Majic corrected himself, sighing. 'This isn't good. I've never seen him so sick, and still he wants to take care of them… no, all of us,' Majic thought, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked up at the sky almost expecting clouds or rather lightening because the hairs on back of his neck were standing up, leaving him uneasy. 'And this is just too creepy, I still feel like I've been here before… but I think that was just a dream. Of course if it's like my dream… then Devon...' Majic broke off his thoughts to see Devon come charging into camp, his sword drawn and bloody even as he appeared to be cradling something in his off-arm.

"We've got company!" He shouted, turning back towards the threat after shouting the warning.

Hartia jumped up to join Devon as the bandits appeared behind him running towards the party. 'We don't need this!' Hartia thought, noticing that Orphen was beginning to stand.

"Stay down." Hartia whispered at Orphen, "Devon, Majic and I will handle this." Hartia then turned towards the threat. There were about ten bandits running at towards them. 'We can't sustain a long battle, we're too tired.' He thought considering their options, 'That's it…tired, sleep…so get ready to go nitey nite boys.'

Groaning, Orphen ignored Hatia's directions and stood, "Alik, what should you be doing?" He asked before coughing.

"I know…but your not well and I need to help….

"Alik!" Orphen ordered, pointing towards Cleo and Leki before turning to join Hartia and Devon.

Alik nodded shifting his hold on Suhi who was growling, wiggling and trying to get down. "You gotta get bigger first." Alik told her, "Then we're gonna do the protecting."

"I'm sure you will Alik," came Cleo's response to his whispered promise. "But for now, you can protect her and let the macho men show off until you're big enough to join them."

As she expected, Alik snorted, crossed his arms and muttered, "I'm big already, Suhi's the baby." From Alik's arms, Suhi snarled at him when he said 'baby.' "Sorry…but you are." He added, shifting her in his arms to scratch her belly.

"Alik. Now." Cleo warned. Stomping his feet, Alik complied.

Even knowing he wasn't doing what he should be, Majic stood frozen in shock. The events around him were occurring exactly as if he was in the midst of one of his dreams, no nightmares. 'But if that's the case…' he thought before suddenly diving at Cleo knocking her over. As they fell, he felt like the back of his shoulder was on fire. 'I changed it?' Majic questioned, looking at Cleo who was looking at him angrily for knocking over but was otherwise fine. He then looked at his shoulder, which had a thin trail of torn fabric and blood on it, before he noticed the arrow on the ground near their feet, 'It didn't hit her like it did in my dream.'

Reacting to Cleo's gasp when she hit the ground, Orphen turned and saw an archer in the tree reloading his bow. "Sword of Light!" he cast, knocking the archer out of the tree eliminating that threat even as the recoil from the spell, knocked him off his feet. "Damnit!" he cursed, trying to get up only to find his legs wouldn't support him. Glaring at the dead bandit, Orphen pounded his fist into the ground, pissed off at the world and his own body for failing him.

He looked back to where Hartia and Devon were and saw that Hartia had made quick work of the bandits. The bandits were falling to the ground en mass, even before they'd gotten very close to the camp. Relieved that the threat seemed to be over, Orphen scanned the trees to search for any other archers that may be hiding.

"These are different." Hartia said, searching one of the fallen bandits. "These men aren't mercenaries. Or…you know they could have …they could have been after the poachers…"

"I don't think they're with the authorities." Majic muttered.

"Who the hell cares?" Orphen and Devon barked in unison.

Glaring at Devon, Orphen continued, "Just tie them up. We'll tell someone in Alenhatan. They'll deal with it…them."

"Yeah," Hartia replied, "But I think this is probably a case of poachers attacking poachers. We just got in the middle. Devon and I will…"

"I ain't doing it." Devon snarled, "I don't give a damn about them! I gotta get Re…Bird to the vet. First thing!"

Cleo, who had moved to sit next to where Orphen was slumped, watched Alik run over to Devon. Devon, she now noticed was cradling a bundle in his left arm with what appeared to be a short stick poking out of it. The bundle Cleo now realized must be Bird wrapped up Devon's vest and Alik asked the question on the tip of her tongue.

"What happened?!?"

"They had a stinking archer! I didn't see him and she did. She called out to warn me so I ducked…but the stupid animal swooped down between us anyway. She'll be just fine…" Devon groused attempting to make light of the situation to Alik so he wouldn't worry. "However, I want to get her to a vet as … umm soon."

Hartia heard both what Devon said and didn't say, "I'm pretty good at handling animals and work with the stable crew at the Tower of Fang. We're at least two hours out of Alenhatan, want me to take a look at her?"

Devon looked down at her, Alik and finally Hartia before nodding. He gently shifted bird so that Hartia could lift her out of Devon's protective hold. When his hands brushed Devon's arm, Hartia could feel that Devon was shaking, contradicting the man's nonchalant attitude in front of his brother.

Once Hartia was securely holding the falcon on its back in his left arm, he examined the wound. The broken arrow was still embedded in the falcon's wing just below the shoulder. Although tempted to remove it for the bird's comfort, Hartia realized he couldn't. 'Without proper first aid materials she'd bleed to death, even before I could get off a heal spell. No, immobilizing her like he has is best and we'll use the arrow to keep the blood loss to a minimum. I wonder, maybe we might have some herbs to numb the area in the first aid kit.' Hartia looked towards the road and Alenhatan, 'Two hours? We have to hurry… now there's a life at stake.'

While Hartia was examining Bird, Devon watched him and could tell Reha was in good hands. 'Now just to make her more comfortable,' he thought. He addressed Hartia, who looked like he was going to hand her back, "Could you hold her for a bit longer. I'm going to something for her from my pack."

"Of course." Hartia answered and watched as Devon picked up his pack and pulled out what looked like a small travel bag.

"I was going to offer this to Alik for the furball…but it appears I have need of it." Devon explained as he unfolded the bag enlarging it and then revealing straps. He looped the straps around him and situated the pouch in front of him. He rubbed the strap, fondly, "Mom made it for Bird."

Hartia nodded, smiling faintly as he recognized the pouch, one designed by vets for carrying small animals. Once the bag was secure, Devon gingerly transferred Bird into the pouch. As close as they were standing, Hartia could easily see the worry and pain in Devon's face. Softly so no one else could hear Hartia whispered, "She'll be fine. I just wish I could heal her now."

"No, we need any and all of your sorcery mumbo jumbo to be ready to blast through any obstacles and defense." Devon replied, looking down at Reha and raising his right hand and stroking her eye ridge softly with a finger. "That's not to say I won't demand that you heal her if she get any worse." He announced and winced, almost as if he heard his tone, before adding more quietly, "Umm thanks for looking at her."

"No problem. Besides she's part of the troop and we take of each other, right? Speaking of which, Majic? Do we have any numbing herbs?"

"Yeah. I'd have to do a bit of digging in the pack to get to them though."

"Bird could use them…but that can be applied in the wagon. I want to get moving."

"I'll get these few things packed up and find those." Majic said hurrying to douse the fire and get the lunch items picked up. 'I can't pack these up fully as we'll need to eat in the wagon. Thank goodness the beans got warmed up.'

Devon nodded gratefully to Hartia and turned to walk towards the wagon when he heard coughing behind him. He turned around and looked back where Orphen was in the midst of another coughing fit. Looking at Hartia he quietly asked, "Can the King of Denial even walk back to the wagon?"

"Probably not." Hartia replied, chuckling at the moniker, thinking it applied to both men. "I'll get him there though. However if you could get Alik and the cub settled, that will be very helpful. That just leaves 'Florence Nightingale'…"

"That's easy. And I can help with her, too. Watch and be awed." Devon grinned, preening hero style, as best he could with what could also be described as a baby carrier strapped to his chest, before calling out, "Alik! Come on we need to get to the wagon so we can get moving before anything else happens."

Alik immediately trotted over to Devon from where he and Suhi had been attempting to help Majic find the herbs in the pack while Majic was packing up. Once Alik , who was still carrying Suhi, was by his side, Devon added, "Oh…and Cleo you might want to check the wagon. When you and Alik charged off, you caused everything to shift. Everything's gonna need to be adjusted before we can get moving. And with Bird like this," he added, gesturing to her carrying pouch, "I won't be able to do much. And Alik has to deal with the fur ball with teeth."

As Alik joined Devon in walking to the wagon, Hartia held back a chuckle when Alik proudly corrected Devon. "And claws! She has teeth AND claws Devon did you forget about the claws? Do you want to see them? And will Bird be okay? I thought we would remove the arrow why didn't we?"

"Alik. Quiet, Bird is hurt and needs her rest. As for everything else, well, how could I forget about…" his voice trailed off as they got further away from Hartia.

"I'll have to remember that one," he added when he noticed that on Devon's suggestion, Cleo was getting up and looking at him.

"I've got him." In response, she nodded and ran to catch up with Devon and Alik. "And you're stuck with me brother."

"Stuck or saved from being nursed to death."

"Either way you want to look at it."

"How bad?" Orphen asked, indicating Devon and Bird.

"Bad enough. It's low power, but it might be a good idea to levitate the wagon. The lack of jarring would be welcome for all of us and easier on both animals. The cub isn't in the greatest of shape either. What do you think?"

"I think my ass thanks you." Orphen quipped, before looking around. Once he saw that Cleo was in the wagon and out of sight he admitted something, "I need your help."

"I figured. So willing to admit that you're sick or are you going to dodge it again?"

"Haven't we covered this ground before? Yeah, I'm sick and it sucks. Now are you going to help or what?"

Instead of replying, Hartia simply stooped down lifting Orphen's arm over his shoulder and putting his arm around Orphen's waist, lifting him up and helping him walk to the wagon. 'Geez Krylancelo, you're burning up. Not good. He needs a doctor, the animals need the vet. We're going to have to split up. Now how to broach the subject?'

"Hartia," Orphen started, coughed slightly and tried to suppress it before he started again, "You're too easy to read. Yes." He gasped for breath again and added, "We split up at…" He broke off coughing.

"Easy Kryl…," Hartia inwardly winced, thinking 'old habits die hard' before he continued. "Yes that's what I was thinking…so even though we don't want to, we'll split up at the gate to town. Alik, Devon, the critters and I will go to the vet. Majic, Cleo, Leki and you go straight for Stephs. I'll also check in with the authorities regarding the new forest residents. Does that about cover it?"

"Yeah. Good thing the Wolven…"

"Said it's safe right now." Hartia finished for him even as they both thought, 'But for how long?'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Majic, can you get him out of the wagon? It may not be much warning, but I'd like to let Steph know about the bear we're inflicting on them. And maybe," Cleo paused looking back in the wagon, "ask Tim to go for the doctor."

"Hartia said when we split up, that he'd send the doctor."

"I know…"

Majic put his hand on Cleo's shoulder, "He's going to be fine…it's a cold, a bad one yes, but rest is what he needs. Remember after the night at the inn, he improved."

"And got worse so fast..."

"Because he didn't rest until he was fully well. We can stay here a while… but first we have to get in."

"I know." Cleo replied, "Thanks Majic." She added with a quick hug and a look that said what the simple thanks didn't cover. She jumped out of the wagon and dashed to the door to Steph and Tim's house.

She got to the door and knocked, only to have the door fall open. 'That's odd,' she thought, glossing over that fact when she called out, "Hello! Stephanie, Tim we're here."

Cleo entered the house, which was lit and she could smell something cooking…well, maybe burning in the kitchen. "Stephanie!" she shouted. Thinking to check the kitchen, Cleo turned to the left when she heard a thump in the living room.

'Oh…there they are…' she thought walking into the living room only to find it empty. Looking around she noticed a couple of lit candles near the fireplace, mostly burnt down and the fire was nearly out in the fireplace. 'Are they gone?' she questioned internally. She could hear that Majic and Orphen were approaching the door but she still hadn't found Steph.

"Steph! Tim!" She called out again when she froze and rubbed her ear. Suddenly she realized the now familiar buzz had been thrumming in her ears since she entered the house. "I've got to be wrong. Arguentha said we'd be safe here."

Frantically looking round, Cleo couldn't see any threat but being alone in the semi dark of the living room eliminated any comfort that thought might have given. Even knowing Majic and Orphen were right behind her, suddenly she felt very vulnerable and alone. 'Wait right behind… I've got to warn them.' She thought, backing away. Just as she was about to turn toward the entrance, someone stepped out of the shadows near the bookshelves.

"About time, bitch." Agan snarled, "You nearly cost me everything and I can still succeed, if I honor the pact. You're going back to Garik." He smiled when she visibly flinched and began to tremble, "And then your sister will be mine again."

"Never!" Cleo screamed. "Never, Agan!" She screamed again, backing away while scrambling for her dagger as she became aware that Agan wasn't alone. She glanced back towards the entry, unsure of what to do, silently wishing for help or that she hadn't left Leki with Orphen. Trying to curb the violent trembling she was feeling, she shakily held the dagger out ready to cut at anyone who came near her.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Agan taunted. He reached out and grabbed Cleo's wrist. "Time to go."

At his touch, Cleo sprung into action. She tried to pull her wrist out of Agan's hand when she heard uneven footsteps coming from the entrance.

"Not this time you fucking Bastard!" Orphen screamed, holding back the shock when he confronted a scene straight out of his nightmares; Cleo, Agan and the knife. He ran right up to Cleo and Agan and cast "Sword of Light." at point blank range; Agan was dead before he hit ground, a hole blasted through his chest where his heart should have been.

Even while Agan's body was still falling, Cleo flung herself into Orphen's arms only to end up catching him as he started to lose consciousness. She ended up easing him to the ground as she tried to process everything that seemed to be happening at once.

A flash of purple illuminated the room which Cleo faintly registered as being sorcery in nature before focusing on the more pressing issue. The brilliance of the spell shed light on the fact that there were five heavily armed men in the room closing in on her and Orphen. She tightened her grip on her dagger, readying herself to fight, when she heard glass breaking and 'Sword of Light' being chanted again before everything exploded in light and sound.

When the dust settled and the light faded, Majic and Leki were standing in the midst of the fallen mercenaries and Hartia had just arrived at the doorway breathing heavily.

"What happened here? I felt…" Hartia asked, scanning the room for threats when his eyes landed on the body on the floor, 'Shit! Are there more?' he thought, noticing other bodies on the ground, none them moving. 'Okay… the emergency's over,' he thought. He inhaled to ask what happened and if Krylancelo was okay when Cleo suddenly sat on the floor next to where Orphen was sprawled and he changed his question. "Is everyone alright?" He asked, when she didn't even react he started towards he calling, "Cleo?"

Stepping between Cleo and Harita, Majic hurried over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder to feel her trembling. He looked her up and down and could tell she was physically fine. He looked up and answered Hartia since she didn't appear to be ready yet, "She's fine. Agan was here."

Ignoring Hartia's gasp at the name, Majic stooped down to her making sure she could see his face before calling to her. "Cleo." He slowly reached out his hand to put it on her shoulder and tried a different tact, "You're safe. We're here, even Hartia's here. Now, are you alright?"

She turned her head and looked at Majic blankly for a few seconds before she blinked and echoed, "He is?"

"Yeah. Is Master?"

"Oh…" She replied, the spark returning to her eyes and she seemed to regain her focus. "Hartia, I need to get him… and Majic … would you?"

"On it Cleo," Majc quickly replied anticipating her requests, even if she didn't fully vocalize them, "Hartia could you get Master upstairs? I'll tie up the thugs and find Steph and Tim."

"That last step is unnecessary. Like I couldn't get loose, once they got distracted." Steph announced. "Thanks to the Psycho brigade we knew you were on the way, along with another important piece of information, right Hartia?" Steph snapped out, looking angrily at Hartia.

"Huh?" Hartia muttered, just after he'd picked up Orphen wondering what he'd done to piss Steph off. 'What's her problem, I opened the door to the closet… well, I was trying to find the door to the living room…but still, I got them out. Why's she so pissed?'

"We seemed to have been forgotten in the announcements of a rather important event," Steph taunted, winking at Cleo, "I mean really Hartia, didn't it occur to you that maybe, just maybe, you should have mentioned that Cleo had been resurrected by sorcery. Not to mention, the who, what, where, when and exactly how it was done when you were here previously."

"Oh…" Hartia said sheepishly, "I'm sorry… it wasn't, it slipped…. Look, talk later, he's heavy. Is his usual room ready?"

"He's sick and needs a doctor." Cleo added.

"When is it not? Let's get 'Mr. I never get sick' upstairs." She turned to Tim who was getting to his feet and heading for the door, "Tim could you…."

"Already ahead of you dear, I'm going for the doctor and the …um… 'Clean up' crew, including the sheriff."

"I'm sorry for the mess and all the problems..." Cleo said in a fading voice while gesturing to the remains of the room.

"Like the 'psycho brigade' was your fault. You and I have a lot to talk about Missy, I mean, not that I'm not glad to see you, you really have gone where no one has gone before and I want to hear all about it. Especially so I know who's ass to kick." Steph was distracted by a faint giggle from the floor, and glanced over to see Majic had returned was tying up one of the mercenaries. "What's so…"

Hartia interrupted Steph to remind her of the task at hand, "Ladies, he is not getting any lighter. Tell me where you want 'sleeping beauty' here. Then gossip."

"Follow me; I'll take you to his room." Steph said to Hartia, before turning to Cleo, "Then you can help me get him in bed and ready for the doctor." Steph sniffed the air, "Since Hartia's visit, I've been keeping some light fare ready at all times in the kitchen… but I think it's burnt now. Or gone. Once he's settled, I'll get something fresh going… "

"Um…fine… does that mean I should put him on the dining room table?"

"No…oh…sorry follow me." Steph said reaching the top of the stairs where movement outside a window caught her attention. "What now? Oh, there's someone on the street… are they with…"

"Oh crap!" Hartia exclaimed, before turning back to Majic, "Magic I left Devon and Alik in the city. Go and escort them to the vet as Orphen is not our only patient." Hartia requested finally reaching the top of the stairs.

"Just please be careful and hurry back." Cleo added as she followed them.

"But…" Majic called out hesitantly, "I wanted to make sure you were okay? You never…" Majic paused and realized she didn't hear him. "I guess I'll ask later." Majic turned and headed back outside when the sound of running water caught his attention.

Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Leki lowering his leg by Agan's remains. "You didn't?" Leki cocked his head, softly barked once and walked to the door. Majic was hard pressed to hold in a laugh. 'Poetic justice.' He thought, 'now onto the more important task.'

He stepped outside, and sure enough, there was Alik and Devon, coming up the walk. "Good you found us. Hartia sends his apologies but something came up. Let's get to the vet."

"What happened?" Devon asked, dropping all the usual posturing.

"To put it simply," Majic answered, sagging slightly as he was calming down, "An ambush. Everyone's okay." He stressed, the word everyone.

Alik nodded, and asked, "Can I go…"

"Well… we could, but shouldn't we get Suhi and Bird to the vet?" Majic intercepted Alik's inquiry before he could finish.

"Um…yeah. But Suhi's okay…she's just hungry, so can't I?"

"No. Bro, we need to have her checked out too. Just in case. So which way are we heading?" Devon interjected.

Majic pointed down the street, "That way, until we get to the four-way intersection."

Before either men moved, Alik started down the street. "What happened?" Devon asked in a whisper as they followed Alik, at a slight distance so they could quietly converse without alarming the boy.

"As I said, an ambush… some of Garik's minions were at Steph's house and we blasted them leaving a dead body in the living room. Not something Alik needs to see. Besides we have someone, two someone's actually, who need attention. I'm sure everything will be discussed later."

"Agreed." Devon replied, checking Reha again, who weakly squawked back. "Hey Majic, um… can you help with the healing like Hartia?"

"Yeah, if I need to. Why?"

"Just as a backup…for her," He paused looking down a Reha, "for when the arrow comes out."

"Of course, I'll help." Majic replied. "Fortunately, we're not far away."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's note:

Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to read my story despite infrequent updates. If you include your E-mail or sign-in under your profile, I do try to respond personally. If you're anonymous or don't elect to review, I'll still throw out a general thank you for reading my story and a specific thank you to each of those who left reviews (Ayumi –Night Beauty-, Briar1717, Chaotic Angel7, Clocca, Katrita, Little Minamino, lovestoread, Majo 18, orphen chica, Palmtree, Rin Seren, satomika, and TSume Sumeragi)

And lastly, if you want to know what happened at the inn…see Little Minamino's fic titled "Nightmare" under the Sorcerer Stabber Orphen section here at Fanfiction dot net. I'll try to put the link here where all you have to do is delete the spaces. http : / / www fanfiction net / s / 4493558 / 1 / Nightmare


End file.
